Stephanie and Hunter's Little Wrestlers
by black cat shadow
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter have been trying to have a kid, but have been unsuccessful. One night their wish comes true in the form of three orphaned boys. Join the Helmsley family of Hunter, Stephanie, Roman, Dean, and Seth through their lives. (AU with storylines and ages)
1. A Family Is Created

Stephanie McMahon was in a meeting with her father and his board of directors for the family's wrestling company. The young woman was sitting in the back of the conference room bored since she knew none of the men would listen to her ideas of what they could do. A text message came in on her cell phone and she smiled a little at seeing it was from Hunter Helmsley. It was him asking her what she wanted to do after she was done with the meeting and she texted him back about maybe going out to dinner.

"Stephanie, the meeting is over. Would you like a ride back to your house?" Vince asked his daughter as he put papers away in a briefcase.

"No, dad. I will just catch a cab home. Bye."

Quickly she got up to leave the room and ran outside to head away from the building. Parked at a curb in a car was Hunter who unlocked the door for her to get into the passenger's seat. She buckled up before leaning over to give him a deep kiss that was immediately returned by him.

"How was the meeting?" he asked her once they had parted.

"Boring like always."

The two were secretly married in Las Vegas and have worked hard to keep people from knowing. The only one who actually knew was Hunter's best friend and wrestling brother Shawn Michaels. Driving onto the road, Hunter decided to take his wife to a drive-in since she hated going to fancy places after having to go to them most of her life. They shared a load of fries and Stephanie got a chicken sandwich while Hunter ordered a burger for himself. The two sat parked in a spot eating their meal when Stephanie stopped with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Steph?"

"I lost it again," she cried as her hands went to her face.

"We'll try-"

"No Hunter. We've been trying even before we got married and my body refuses to let us have a child. How many more time are we going to get our hopes up and end up losing a child before even having a chance to meet them? Maybe you should be with someone else who can give you a legacy. All I can do is give you nothing."

"I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else besides of you. If we can't have children, I don't care. My life is you Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and I refuse to even dare leave you."

Tears were in her eyes at him saying that and she hugged him tightly with love that she has had since first sight for him. Hunter kissed the top of her head as she looked out the window of the car. She saw a figure go running by that looked a lot like a child. Moving out of her husband's arms, Stephanie opened the door before heading over to where she saw the figure go. Her husband followed her and they both went over to a large dumpster to see a little boy next to an old double baby stroller. The boy had unkept dark brown almost black hair and was holding what looked like the remains of someone's meal in a paper bag. In the stroller was two babies who were fast asleep. Stephanie put a hand to her mouth in shock at the condition the three little ones were in.

"Hunter."

"I see them, honey." he said as he moved closer to the boy to kneel down in front of him to not look threatening. "Hi there. Where are your parents?"

"My brothers," the boy moved in front of the stroller like he was trying to protect the two in it.

"I'm not going to take your brothers. Are your parents nearby?"

His answer was a shake of the head from the boy who then looked down like he couldn't remember something. Stephanie went over to kneel down in front of the boy and ran her hands through his hair that reminded her of her dad and brother's own.

"What is your name?"

"Roman."

"Stephanie, look at this."

She saw her husband had found a file in the underneath basket of the stroller. Holding out her hand, she took it to see pictures of all three children inside. On the first page was all the information on Roman who happened to be over a year old and his middle name was Reigns with no last one. The next page was about one of the babies with blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Dean Ambrose and he was only barely seven months old. The last page was on the other baby with dark brown hair and brown eyes who was named Seth Rollins and he was the same age as the first baby at barely seven months old. Both of the babies looked to not have last names either like the oldest boy. All three boys were orphaned at very young ages and the babies had been born in the same hospital around the same time. Though both were abandoned by their mothers at birth while Roman was left abandoned at the hospital too the same day. It appeared the boy had wandered into the nursery and took a liking to the two newborns.

"Hunter, we can't leave them here."

"I know. Roman did you get lost from-"

"Bad people."

"What?"

"No return."

Hunter saw an idea come to his wife as she moved over to him. She took his hands in hers while looking into his blue eyes.

"Perhaps this is our chance to have kids. They're orphans and we both want kids."

"I was thinking the same thing honey. Let's take them in to be our sons." Hunter agreed and then went over to Roman. "Hey buddy. Do you want to join our family?"

"My brothers." Roman looked at the babies.

"They can come too." Stephanie assured.

"Okay." Roman said.

Picking the boy up, Hunter felt him wrap his arms around his neck and Stephanie pushed the stroller to the car. They realized that the three would need carseats and Stephanie decided to sit in the back with them. Hunter drove to the closet baby store to get what they would need. The first things they got were carseats and a new stroller. Other needed things were bought to then be loaded into the car. Setting up the carseats in the back, Hunter then got the boys settled in them before they went to Stephanie and his house. Opening the door, Hunter walked in with the babies carseats that turned into carriers. In Stephanie's arms was Roman who seemed to like being in her or Hunter's arms.

"I'll go set up two of the extra rooms for them." Hunter told his wife and then set the carriers on the couch.

"I'm going to start setting up the playpen for our sons to keep themselves busy." Stephanie said as she set Roman down on the carpet.

She set it up along with some toys and saw Roman begin to play with them. A smile came to her face at seeing him smile as he pushed a toy car around on the carpet. The babies were still asleep and she grabbed one of the store bags her husband had brought in. In the bag was food for the boys that she got ready for them and soon Roman was eating.

"Okay, I got all three's cribs ready." Hunter informed as he came in.

"I could use your help with feeding Dean and Seth." Stephanie said as she went over to the babies.

Both babies looked to now be wide awake and were reaching for Hunter and Stephanie. Picking them up, Hunter held a bottle of whole milk to Dean's mouth for the boy to start taking slow sips. Stephanie did the same with Seth who was drinking a little fast from his bottle. Once Seth was done with his bottle, Stephanie set him on her shoulder that had a towel on it. She rubbed his back to burp him and Hunter had a worried look at how slow Dean was drinking.

"Don't worry. Babies drink at different speeds." Stephanie informed at seeing his worry look.

After a few more minutes, Dean finished his bottle to then be burped by Hunter. Both adults looked over at Roman whose face was a mess from his food and was smiling that went right to his blue eyes. Stephanie picked up a napkin after setting Seth down in a highchair to begin wiping the older boy's face.

"I think you need a bath young man." she said and picked him up to hand over to Hunter.

"Let's go clean you up buddy." Hunter walked out of the kitchen.

Stephanie sat between the babies' highchairs to begin feeding them some soft carrots. Seth happily ate them with no problem while Dean only ate some. When the boys were done eating, Stephanie picked them up to carry towards the downstairs bathroom to clean their food off them along with anything else that living on the streets left. She was happy to see that Hunter had put the baby shampoos in for her and she turned on the water in the tub. Once it was at the right level, she set the now undressed babies in to start wetting their hair. Seth splashed his hands for water to start hitting him and Dean who soon joined him. Easily Stephanie washed their hair along with their bodies to get any dirt off of them. When done in the bathtub, she wrapped them up in a towel before carrying them up the stairs to their new bedroom. Both were set on the large changing table to get them ready for bed and she hummed a lullaby her mom had when she was little. Dean seemed to like her lullaby and reached up for her long dark hair as he let out a tiny laugh. Picking them both up into her arms, she continued to sing the lullaby while twirling them slowly around for both to start laughing. In the doorway was Hunter holding Roman who had been cleaned up and put into a pair of pajamas who watched her.

"I think it's time for everyone to head to bed." he said to get her attention.

"Yes." she agreed and set the babies down in their cribs.

Dean looked to want to stay in Stephanie's arm and was reaching up his small hands at her as she put Seth in the other crib. Walking over with Roman, Hunter gave the babies kisses on their foreheads before turning to his wife. He let Stephanie take Roman to walk him out to his own bedroom. The boy was set down in his own crib to have a blanket pulled over his body before a kiss was set on his head. Leaving the room, Stephanie and Hunter went to their own bedroom for them to get into pajamas.

"How am I going to tell my dad that he has three grandsons?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"We'll figure something out honey." Hunter assured her as he got in the bed.

Laying down next to him, Stephanie moved herself against his side as his arm went around her. The two began to fall asleep as a baby monitor sat on the nightstand beside the bed.

* * *

 **Review If You Want Me To Continue**


	2. Meeting The New Additions

Stephanie and Hunter were sleeping in their bed when the house phone began to go off and both woke up to hearing their three boys crying. Getting out of bed, Stephanie went over to the phone to pick it and find out it was her dad. She saw her husband get out of bed to go take care of their sons while she would be on the phone.

"Hi daddy." she greeted.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Steph, but Test asked me if you could come to the arena tonight. He wants to talk with you about something."

"Dad, I have to see if I'm free."

"He said it is really important."

"Okay, dad. I'll see you later tonight then."

Hanging up the phone, Stephanie released a deep breath as she hated being in a relationship with Test. She's tried to tell him it was just show, but lately, he's been acting like it's real and that worries her. Laying back on the bed, she looked at ceiling still trying to think of how to tell her dad. It's been a couple day since she had become a mother and was still trying to figure out on what to tell her family of the boys.

"Looks like two little baby wrestlers want their mommy." Hunter said as he carried in Dean and Seth to set them down on the bed.

Both of them crawled right to Stephanie who smiled at her two little boys that she sat up to hug them. Hunter then returned with Roman who was set down in his lap as the family relaxed in the big bed.

"What did your dad want?" Hunter asked as he picked up Seth who had crawled over to him.

"Test wants to talk to me later tonight about something important. Hunter he's going to want my answer about marrying him."

"I got an idea that some of my friends will help me with." Hunter said with a smirk as Seth began to try grabbing his hair.

"We can't leave the boys though." Stephanie set Dean down in her lap.

"How about I'll take the boys with me for today and have them watched by-"

"Can't you call Shawn to have him do it?"

"Shawn is going to be busy too and I can't do that to him. Don't worry though, the boys will be fine with me and the other DX members."

"So we now have to pack for a show that I wasn't planned to be in and also pack the boys up for a two hour and thirty-minute flight."

"We can just take the private jet which should be quicker," Hunter told her as he got up with Seth in his arms.

"Fine, but be prepared for three crying boys from flying."

Picking up Dean, Stephanie settled him into her arms as Hunter also picked up Roman. The two began to pack for an overnight trip along with things their sons would need with being from home. In their playpen, the boys watched their parents rush around the house getting everything packed and ready. Roman saw his dad carrying a pair of black wrestling trunks with a disgusted look on his face.

"Honey do I have another pair of clean trunks?"

"There should be one in the laundry basket on the dryer."

"Thank you."

Once they were all packed and they were all ready, Stephanie and Hunter took everything out to the car before getting the boys. The three were buckled in and their parents got in the front seats with Hunter driving. He drove to the airport where the private jet was waiting for them and they saw Shawn Micheals standing there with a smirk. Even though they were supposed to be enemies on television, the two were still the best of friends along with the other members of DX.

"Surprise, Surprise." Shawn said as he saw Hunter get out. "How is my favorite secret married couple?"

"We got a surprise of our own for you." Stephanie informed as she went towards the back.

Both her and Hunter got the boys out with Dean and Seth being carried by their dad in their carriers. A clear surprised look was on Shawn's face as he looked at the three boys with the couple. He went over to see Stephanie and Hunter's smiles before he looked at the two babies.

"We found them abandoned and took them in. This here is Roman," Stephanie told him as the boy looked at Shawn.

"Hi there little guy. I'm your Uncle Shawn."

"These two are Seth and Dean." Hunter informed.

"Now aren't you two adorable," Shawn said as he bent down with some of his hair hanging.

"Shawn be careful of your-" Hunter went to warn at seeing Seth reaching.

"Ow." Shawn cried at the strong yank. "He's got some yank on him."

"Seth likes to grab hair and not let go." Stephanie said as she then headed up the stairs of the jet.

Everything was loaded on by the two men while Stephanie got the boys settled down. She heard Shawn come over to start talking to the three boys in a small voice to get them laughing at the faces he made. Hunter put an arm around his wife at seeing the sight of his friend making his sons laugh. All of them took seats before the plane took off and that was when the three started to cry from their ears popping. The adults helped to calm them down and soon they were landing in Missouri. Shock filled Stephanie at seeing Test and her dad waiting by a limo as the plane began to stop on the runway.

"You guys need to hide now." she ordered her husband and Shawn.

Grabbing their luggage, both men hid in the bathroom as the stairs of the jet went down. Vince and Test walked on board to see Stephanie nervously looking down and then the two noticed the three boys.

"What is going on?" Vince asked his daughter.

"A couple days ago I found them and their orphans daddy. I took them in as my sons and don't want to give them up." Stephanie explained.

"Steph, you can't take care of three young boys on your own. Maybe we should take them to somewhere that can do that."

"No. They're my sons now and that's final."

"Okay. We can talk more about it later. At least let us help you get everything in the limo."

Test bent down to grab the suitcase by Seth and had his long hair tugged on by the baby. He glared at Seth who then began to cry his eyes out and Stephanie was at his side trying to comfort him. Once everything was in the limo, Stephanie picked up Roman who Test took for her and the boy seemed to not like being in the man's arms. Vince carried one of the carriers as Stephanie carried the other to the limo to settle the babies in it. She saw Test set Roman down who ran right to his mother to latch onto her leg and she picked him up into her arms to set him in his car seat.

"No like." Roman said to her.

"It's okay Roman."

"Daddy."

"Sh. I promise daddy will join us soon." Stephanie assured him quietly with a hand on the side of his face.

The limo pulled away and the two DX members came out of the bathroom to get themselves a taxi. Hunter was clearly upset that Test was going to be hanging around his sons while he had to keep himself unseen near them. Both men arrived at the arena to see Vince carrying Roman who was clinging to him while Stephanie rubbed her son's back. She took her oldest son while her dad got the babies to take into the arena for Vince's office where they could stay during the show. Test was left with unloading the limo of all the boys and Stephanie's stuff and he didn't look happy about it one bit. From down the sidewalk came the old members of DX who watched the scene amused.

"Who knocked Stephanie up three times?" X-Pac asked.

"Looks like different men from how the boys have different hair colors." Billy Gunn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Knock it off, you guys. Rumor has it that Stephanie found the three of them abandoned and decided to raise them as her own." Shawn explained to the three who looked shocked at hearing that.

"No way. She's so going to end up-" Road Dogg stopped at the glare Hunter gave him.

In Vince's office, he had Seth and Dean in his arms that were being rocked gently to sleep for their naps. From the doorway, Stephanie watched her dad as she held a fast asleep Roman and thought of pictures of him doing the same with Shane or herself. Once the babies had fallen asleep, Vince set them down in the carriers so they could rest. His daughter came in to set Roman down in the portable playpen that had been set up.

"Are you sure about this Steph?" Vince asked her.

"Yes, dad. Please understand that I don't want to give them up."

"I understand. Though I'll try to help you out in anyway that I can."

"Thank you, daddy."

Hunter came up to the doorway and saw the three boys were fast asleep so he sternly instructed his teammates to be quiet. He then entered to see Vince glare at him while Stephanie just looked at their sons.

"Cute boys." Hunter whispered. "I just came to get my match for tonight."

"Shane has your match opponent. Now out of my office."

A glance went between Hunter and Stephanie before he left the office as ordered to. Later on when the show had started, Hunter was set up to defend his WWF Championship against the Rock with Shawn and Shane as guest refs for the match. Hunter then saw Test was waiting in the hall and he knew what was on the man's mind. A child's laugh made Hunter and Test both look around to see Roman trying to run away from Vince with a big smile on his face. The boy wasn't paying attention and bumped into Test's leg who looked at Roman with annoyance on his face. Slowly tears began to form in Roman's blue eyes as he sat on the floor just looking at the tall man. Not being able to just stand by, Hunter kneeled down to pick the boy up who easily wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay buddy."

"Thank you Hunter." Vince held his arms open for the boy to be handed to him. "Are you okay Roman?"

"Mommy."

"Okay. Let's go see what your mom is up to." Vince began to walk away from the two men with Roman clinging to him.

"Can't believe Stephanie got herself three little brats. All they do is become problems." Test said as he pushed some of his hair back.

"They're just kids Test. I mean the oldest can't be any older than one." Hunter told him a little upset. "Don't you want to be a father?"

"Rumor had it that Stephanie can't have kids. I thought I was free of that nightmare, but now she had to go adopt."

Hunter couldn't believe what the man was saying and wanted to punch him in his big mouth. Instead Hunter just left to find out where Shawn was so they could talk and come up with a plan. At Vince's office, Stephanie was kneeled in front of the babies waving a toy that they reached for. She looked up at the door opening for her dad and oldest son to come in.

"Roman accidentally ran into Test. Do you know if he wants kids Steph? The way he's been acting is kind of concerning."

"He's said in the past that he would like to have a whole bunch of kids."

"Maybe he just needs to warm up to the boys and all. It's not like he was expecting his soon to be fiancé to adopt three boys."

"I know daddy, but they're my sons now. Now I should start getting ready to head out to the ring to give Test his answer."

"Go ahead Steph. I can handle the boys on my own for a little bit."

"Thank you, daddy."

Stephanie left the office and headed out to the ring to get in it before she asked for Test come out by calling him by his first name of Andrew. When Test came out, she waited for him to get into the ring and he gave her a big smile as he stood in front of her.

"This Monday night, you asked me a question. And I said that I needed some time." Stephanie began as she put on her fake smile.

When she told him yes that she would marry him, the ring was slipped onto her finger before he got off his knees to stand up to kiss her. Suddenly Shane and his posse charged the ring to start attacking Test. Stephanie was pushed into a corner by her brother while she watched her now fiancé being attacked. Luckily Mankind came out to help Test and Stephanie was released to go right to Test's side on the floor. Above her, Mankind was in a match with her brother and she soon heard the sound of a chair to see Hunter had hit Mankind with one. Once everything had settled down, Stephanie went back to her dad's office to see him sitting on the couch with Roman as the boy played with a wrestling action figure. A smile was on Stephanie's face at how well her dad was with his oldest grandson. Though Test coming into the office made Stephanie turn to face him and she noticed his unhappy look at the boys.

"I'm heading to the hotel. Perhaps you and I could go talk there about somethings."

"Test. I can't leave my sons here." Stephanie told him. "I can walk you to your car for us to talk though."

"Okay."

The two left the office and Vince shook his head as he wished his daughter had just said no. He could tell that Test didn't want anything to do with the three boys and that didn't sit well with Vince. At Roman trying to say Macho, Vince laughed as his grandson moved the figure around. Turning on the television, Vince saw that the Triple H versing The Rock match was on and he frowned at Shawn's attire. Roman pointed at Hunter who had just hit a pedigree on The Rock to win the match.

"That's Triple H." Vince told him.

"Hi." Roman said as he saw Hunter and Shawn hug.

Soon Stephanie came into the office to see Roman had fallen asleep on Vince who was gently rocking Seth's carrier to get him back to sleep. She took Roman into her arms who seemed to snuggle closer as Vince picked up the carriers. As they were leaving the office, Shane, Chyna, Shawn, and Hunter were walking by to see them. Moving over, Hunter took the carriers from Vince to help him and that was when Chyna saw the two babies' faces.

"They are so cute."

"Thank you. Their names are Dean and Seth and right here is Roman."

"They remind me of these two when they're too drunk to be awake." Chyna pointed at Shawn and Hunter.

"I don't like that you said yes to Test." Shane told his sister.

"I'm sorry Shane, but I had to do this."

"Just know that you have until I do to call it off." Shane reminded.

"Would you like some help with getting these guys to the hotel?" Shawn asked as he took the portable playpen from Vince.

"Thank you for the unexpected help." Vince said a little shocked.

"We love kids. Plus who can resist these three adorable guys." Shawn looked at Roman's face.

A glance went between Hunter and Stephanie as they moved the boys out to the limo. Unknown to them was that Vince had noticed their glance, but thought it was of something beginning. He though could tell that Hunter would be a better dad than Test to his grandsons and perhaps even a better husband for his daughter.


	3. Wedding Day?

Stephanie looked at her reflection in the wedding dress that she was wearing and could feel her stomach turning at the chance of Hunter coming out too late. At hearing the door open, she saw her dad come in with Seth in his arms and the baby reached out to his mom. From just looking at his daughter, Vince could tell that she didn't look ready to marry Test or possibly not want to. This really brought an unsettling feeling to the man's stomach on why his daughter would be going along with marrying a man she might not want to.

"Someone wanted to see you."

"I promise I'll be done quick Seth." Stephanie said to her son who kept reaching out to her.

"I'm having Shawn Michaels watch them during the wedding. We both don't need the three getting involved in television this early in their lives."

"Thank you, dad."

Leaving his daughter so she could finish getting ready, Vince carried Seth back to the office that Shawn would be using. He saw the man on the floor with Roman on his back while Dean crawled at him with a smile. Seth was set down to go join his brothers with playing with Shawn.

"Keep them in your sights at all time." Vince ordered.

"Will do. Now who wants to watch mommy get married?" Shawn asked to get confused looks.

"Please don't teach them anything bad Michaels."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

Once Vince had left the office, Hunter came out of where he was hiding to pick Seth and Dean up into his arms. Both boys looked happy to be held by their dad who sat down in a chair. Shawn picked Roman up to take over and could see his friend's nervousness.

"You'll stop the wedding before anything happens. Now I think you should help me make these three into mini degenerates." Shawn told Hunter with a smirk and got one right back.

Together the two men played with the boys until it was time for Stephanie and Test's wedding, which meant Hunter had to go. From the office, Shawn put the television on so they could watch and he saw Roman point at Stephanie and say she looked pretty. Shawn agreed with the boy and was relieved when Hunter came out before they could do the 'I dos' and he informed everyone that him and Stephanie were already married. Though they all thought it was due to Stephanie being drugged and wasn't willing to marry Hunter. Shawn noticed a relieved look go through Shane and Vince that they had to quickly lose when Hunter started to talk. Of course, Hunter put on his wedding ring finally able to wear it and not have to worry about it being seen.

"Now boys please do not try to speak what your dad had just said." Shawn told the three who looked at him with confusion.

"Consin-mot?" Roman tried to say.

"It's how babies are created, Roman. Now it looks like daddy can hold you all he wants without anyone questioning it."

Soon Hunter came back to the office and the three boys seemed to want to be picked up by him. He was holding Dean when the door opened for Test to come barging in with Vince, Shane, and Stephanie behind him.

"I'm going to kick your-"

"Andrew not in front of my sons." Stephanie said as she picked Seth up and her dad picked up Roman.

"Did you know about this Michaels?" Vince asked.

"No. I was unfortunately sick for their wedding." Shawn answered and then turned to look at Hunter. "Wish that I wasn't though since I should've been your best man."

"Small wedding." Hunter replied as Dean was falling asleep in his arms.

"Let's all talk this over without the boys around." Vince informed and saw Hunter look down at Dean.

It shocked Vince that Dean was so still in Hunter's arms since he was a very fidgety baby and could rarely stay still unless with his mom. When Test roughly took Dean from Hunter, the boy began to cry and wiggle in hopes of being given back.

"What is wrong with it?" Test asked annoyed by Dean's wiggling and crying.

"Dean's not one to stay still easily and he was falling asleep." Shane took his nephew into his arms to calm him down a little bit.

"Where are their carriers?" Stephanie asked as she got Seth to fall asleep.

"Here they are Stephanie." Shawn said to help her with getting Seth in his without waking him up.

Cries from Dean got everyone's attention as he was reaching out to Hunter with tears going down his face. Biting his lip, Hunter reached out about to take the boy when Test got in his way.

"That happens to be my future son. So you better not touch him ever again." Test told Hunter who only smirked.

"Actually right now he is my son and he likes me better than you." Hunter replied.

Shane could see the anger on Test's face and got Dean settled in the carrier. Stephanie took Roman from her dad as Shawn picked up the baby carriers to walk out with her. Once the boys and Stephanie were gone, Test lunged to punch Hunter who moved out of the way.

"How dare you do this to me, Helmsley!" Test yelled as Shane held him back.

"You don't deserve her Test." Hunter yelled back as he restrained himself from punching the man. "I remember what you told me when Roman ran into your leg. You were happy Stephanie couldn't have kids, but when she adopted you were upset to be a father. Looks like I've been a better father figure to those three boys than you have."

"I was supposed to marry Stephanie. All you did was drug her, get someone to marry the two of you, and then sleep with her. Or do you know something that I don't Hunter?"

"Every time you are around the boys, disgust is on your face. Like before with Dean, he was asleep in my arms and you let your anger upset him."

"That's enough from the both of you. We'll prove who is a better man for Stephanie in a match. So I expect you both to let my daughter have some piece tonight and not bug her or my grandsons." Vince told the two who gave him nods of understanding. "Good. Now since this has been announced to the world we'll be playing it off with me furious with Triple H for what he has done."

"Sounds okay with me, dad." Shane said.

"Hunter, I would like a word with you. Test, you can leave now." Vince informed and watched the large man leave.

"You going to hit me or something? I will understand." Hunter told Vince.

"No, I'm not going to hit you. All I want to know is did you do this just to get at me or because you didn't like Stephanie marrying Test."

"He said to me that he didn't like the boys. All three of them are so cute and Stephanie should be with someone who will love them."

"Okay. You can leave now."

Once Hunter was gone, Shane looked at his dad who sat down in the chair with a hand to his face. Vince looked as if he was thinking about something and finally let out a sigh.

"I want to see how Steph and Hunter are with each other. If something sparks, we let it go and see where it takes the two. Nothing happens and Stephanie can marry Test."

"I don't like Test at all dad. Hunter is right about how he is with the boys. You saw what he did when Dean was sleeping and it's hard to get him to sleep." Shane reminded.

"The boys like Hunter and he is always good with them. He probably was the one to get Shawn to watch them for the wedding."

"Let's just hope Test doesn't get too crazy." Shane sighed as they left the office.

At the hotel, Stephanie was getting her sons ready for bed and had Roman laying in the bed that had guard rails. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him begin to fall asleep and then leaned down to kiss his hair. In the portable cribs were Dean and Seth already fast asleep. As she sat down on her own bed, Stephanie picked up her cell phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steph." Hunter said from the other end.

"Nice job out there. I hope you're not in too much trouble."

"Your dad and brother seem really cool about this whole thing. Test though wants to take my head off and your dad is going to put us in a match."

"My dad just wants to keep it all civil and it was all showed to the world. I just finished putting the boys to bed."

"Dean really was getting comfortable in my arms before. Why can't Test just had left him alone."

"I don't know. Now I should be getting ready for bed myself. Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too Hunter."

Hanging up the phone, Stephanie laid back on the bed with a content look on her face. She began to fall asleep herself from the fact that each one of her boys were sleeping peacefully.


	4. Party and Desserts

Hunter and Stephanie were in an office getting the boys' food ready for them to eat. Both heard Seth and Dean talking in their baby talk as Roman was playing with a wrestling action figure not far from them. Seth was crawling over to his brother with a smile as he tried to grab his hair, but Stephanie caught him to carry in her arms.

"What are you up to Seth?" she asked as Hunter picked Dean up.

"Mom." Seth said.

"Dad." Dean said at the same time.

"Did they just speak?" Hunter asked as he looked at his wife.

"I think they did. Seth called me mom and Dean called you dad."

They carried the boys over to the coach to set them down and crouch in front of them. Hunter smiled as Seth reached out to try grabbing his long hair with his small hands while Dean was playing with his feet. For the two parents, it was big steps for their twin boys to start saying words and Roman walked over to be set between his little brothers. As the boys were getting attention from their parents, Shawn came into the office with a smile at the five.

"Suck it." the two babies said while pointing at Shawn.

"Uh oh." Shawn mumbled as he began to back towards the door.

"I see you're trying to make our sons into mini DX members." Stephanie was looking right at Shawn.

"No. They must've heard it from the guys. Though I must say it is cool that is their first words."

"No. Mom and dad were their first words." Hunter told his friend.

"Anyway. Rumor is that grandpa is on his way to talk about these three little guys." Shawn informed the two parents.

"Great. Let's hope the boys don't start using their new words or else you're in big trouble, Shawn." Stephanie told him.

When Vince arrived in the office, he saw Stephanie holding Seth while Dean and Roman were being held by Hunter. A piece of Hunter's hair was being played with by Dean who was more focused on his dad while Seth was doing the same with Stephanie's hair.

"Shawn said that you wanted to talk with us about the boys." Hunter saw Vince look at him.

"Yes. I was thinking since you two have decided to be together fully, the boys could maybe take on the last names of Helmsleysince Stephanie didn't want to give them McMahon."

"We actually already have dad." Stephanie saw him look at her a little surprised. "Me and Hunter also are thinking about having a little party for the boys."

"Who are you going to invite?"

"DX members, you and Shane, also some others who want to come. Just a little introduction to our sons thing." Hunter explained to his father in law.

"I'll make sure everything is set up." Vince assured before leaving.

When it was time for the boys' party, Hunter and Stephanie arrived to see many of the other employees. At one table was the Hardy Boyz with Edge and Christian laughing about something while at another table was Shawn leaning back with some others of DX. When everyone caught sight of the three little boys with their parents, the room was filled with silence. Hunter carried Dean and Seth over to a set of highchairs to be set into while Stephanie did the same with Roman. A cry of pain made them turn to see Adam Copeland and Matt Hardy with hands to the back of their heads while Jeff Hardy had a frown on his face and Jay Reso glared at the two.

"Aren't you four supposed to be under the watch of Kane while Taker is away?" Billy Gunn asked them.

"He's stuck in the bathroom." Jay informed as all four of them were smirking at that.

"You four need a better babysitter or Taker has to heal up quicker." Shawn said to see them shrug.

"And we'll keep getting rid of every babysitter until Mark finally is back." Matt informed as DX members looked worried.

"Behave boys." Terri ordered from her seat at the table with them.

"Yes ma'am." they all said respectfully.

Ignoring the four young wrestlers, the two parents sat down at the table with their sons who were trying to get the cupcakes in front of them. Hunter smiled at seeing Roman almost getting his little hands on a cupcake.

"Who made the cupcakes?" Hunter asked.

"I actually bought them with some help from little Jeffery who picked them out." Shawn informed as Jeff Hardy looked down a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for them." Stephanie said and took a cupcake to cut in half.

She gave each half to Dean and Seth for them to immediately start eating as Roman licked the icing. Everyone began to laugh when Roman threw his cupcake for it to stick to a wall and just hang there. Following their big brother's actions, Dean and Seth threw their cupcakes too for them to hit Kane who had just entered in the face. Adam, Jay, and Matt began to laugh while Jeff knew someone was going to get lit on fire for the cupcake.

"Food fight." Road Dogg yelled for all of DX to start tossing food around.

Flying all over the room was the desserts that had been bought for the party while the three boys laughed. Jeff Hardy was trying to avoid being hit when all three young wrestlers smashed different colored icing on his hair.

"I didn't know you could get more colors in your hair Jeffy." Adam laughed to then be hit with a cupcake square in the face.

"I also played baseball and know how to throw." Jeff replied as he joined in on the food fight.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Vince asked as he entered.

At that second, a round chocolate cake had gone flying to go right into his face. Covered in icing, chocolate syrup, and whip cream was Shawn who hid behind Chyna in hopes of her protecting him. Though everyone became distracted at hearing Dean and Seth say mom and dad while reaching out to their parents. It seemed that Stephanie had been saved from the food fight by her husband who had taken most of the hits. Hunter was covered with desserts all over and was having them taken off by his sons. This party could not have goon any better for the boys to be introduced to some of the company's employees.


	5. Wedding Number Two

Hunter Helmsley was in the back room of the church as he adjusted his black suit jacket while next to him was Roman who was combing back his hair. The six year old boy's dark brown almost black hair was to the top of his neck and he wore a black suit. Behind the two were Dean and Seth sitting on the floor playing with wrestling action figures.

"Boys. I need you two to keep yourselves clean." Hunter told the twin four year olds who were in black suits of their own.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Today is a big day for mommy and daddy." Hunter informed as he picked Dean up to set in a chair and then did the same with Seth. "Now both of you can play with your toys, but must stay off the floor."

"Why?" Seth asked again.

A sigh left Hunter at Seth being in the 'why' phase and was always using the word whenever his parents asked him to do something. Taking a deep breath, Hunter kneeled down to be in front of his youngest two as Roman stood at his side.

"Today is a big day for me and mommy. We're getting married."

"I thought you got married when we were babies." Dean said confused.

"Yes, but me and your mom did a quick marriage then. Today we're doing one for the whole family to witness."

"Okay." Dean nodded as his dirty blonde hair was pushed back. "Can we wrestle after wedding?"

"No. Afterwards is going to be time for a dinner party."

"Party. Food fight?" Seth asked as his dark brown hair was combed back by Roman.

"No food fights." Hunter told him.

"Why?"

"First off. Everyone is going to be dressed up and it is a fancy party. Second off. Please stop asking me why about everything."

"Why?"

A knock on the door made Hunter turn to see Shane come in to run into by Dean who hugged his legs. With a laugh, Shane picked the little boy up into his arms and looked at Hunter who now carried Seth.

"I came to let you know that we're all ready for you." Shane told Hunter.

"Good. Though I hope my sons can please be on their best behavior." Hunter set Seth down on the floor.

Roman took each of his brothers' hands to keep them from misbehaving and getting dirty. Both were led by him to follow their uncle to where their grandfather was waiting for their mom. When Stephanie came out, all three boys were speechless by how she looked.

"You look like a princess mommy." Seth said to see her smile widen.

"Thank you my little prince." she then took her dad's arm.

"Boys time for you to go on out." Vince instructed his grandsons.

Like before Roman held his brothers' hands who carried with them pillows that had their parents' wedding rings on them. As the three walked down the aisle, some guest snapped pictures of them from how cute they looked. When they reached their dad, he motioned them to go stand with their Uncles Shane and Shawn. Finally it was time for Stephanie to come down on her dad's arm and Hunter was speechless. He couldn't believe that right in front of him was his wife and he knew it meant a lot to have their sons in the wedding. Once the wedding was over, the three boys were led by their uncles and grandfather down the aisle as their parents exited. All three got into the limo with their parents to start heading to the reception and Seth moved to be between his parents.

"Where we going?" Seth asked.

"To the reception." Stephanie answered as she pulled him onto her lap.

Hunter set both Dean and Roman onto his lap as the limo continued down the road. A confused look was on Dean's face and he asked what a reception was.

"A reception is just another word for a fancy dinner party." Hunter told him.

"Why?" Seth asked to see his dad lean his head back with a sigh.

"Seth honey. I need you to stop using that word." Stephanie informed her son.

"Why?"

"Because that word is not a good one."

"Okay." Seth agreed and leaned back on his mom.

"Only you could get him to stop." Hunter laughed as he leaned to kiss his wife.

Three disgusted sounds came from their sons at the sight of them kissing. Soon the family had arrived at the reception and went inside to see everyone greet them. Dean and Seth held onto their parents at all the commotion a little scared, but their parents assured them it was okay. Sitting at their table, Hunter and Stephanie moved the champagne glasses out of the three's reach.

"No fair." Dean and Seth pouted.

"You three are too young for champagne. It's also not that good of a drink." Hunter told his sons.

The reception was fun as everyone had a good time and danced to music. Stephanie danced with not just her husband and dad, but all three of her sons to different songs. She laughed as Hunter joined in and the two danced as a little girl went up to Roman.

"Hi. I'm Charolette Flair."

"Roman Helmsley."

"My dad works with your dad."

"Okay."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure."

As the two little kids danced, Seth and Dean sat with their grandparents playing with their action figures. Dean set his down and began to cough really bad, which got Vince's attention.

"Linda, watch Seth. I'm going to go take Dean to get some water." Vince instructed his wife.

"Okay." Linda agreed as she ran her fingers through Seth's hair.

Vince picked his grandson up to carry over to the table where a cup of apple juice was. He handed it to Dean who took some sips to stop coughing and Vince checked Dean to find no sign of a fever.

"Probably just a dry part in your throat." Vince said and took the boy back over to his wife and other grandson.

"Grandpa, I have to go potty." Seth informed and Vince traded with Linda.

He led the boy to the bathroom and knocked on one of the stall's door since all of them were occupied. Seth was next to him looking very impatient about having to wait for the bathroom.

"Will be right out." a familiar voice said panting from in the stall. "Ow, that was my hair."

"Orton is that you in there?" Vince asked confused at hearing his third generation wrestler.

"Shit." was mumbled from inside the stall. "I'll be right out."

Seth began to laugh at hearing the wrestler say the bad word and his grandfather reminded him not to repeat it. The sound of someone else in the stall confused Vince who realized what Randy Orton was doing in there. Luckily a door opened for a different stall to be free and Vince let Seth go right in.

"I'm going to wait outside the bathroom, Seth."

"Okay grandpa."

Vince headed out of the bathroom to see Mark Calaway come up to him in his pure black suit. It seemed to be that the deadman was looking for someone and that confused Vince.

"Have you seen Jeff around here?" Mark asked.

"No."

"Great. Maybe he's hanging out with Micheals." Mark then walked away right before Seth came out of the bathroom.

"Grandpa, weird noises were coming from inside one of the stalls."

"Let's get on back to your grandma."

He quickly led his grandson away from the bathroom as three young teen boys were being chased by Dwayne with laughs at him not being fast enough. Seth looked to want to join in the chase, but was kept back by his grandfather to not get trampled. Another boy with dark hair who looked close to Roman's age was being led to the bathroom by Shawn to get a warning by Seth of weird noises in there. A confused look went on Shawn's face at what he meant, but was dragged by the boy before being able to ask Vince about it. Once back to the table, Vince saw Hunter and Stephanie with Roman and Dean sitting next to them. He let Seth go right over to his parents and he told them about a bathroom stall making weird noises. That confused the two newlyweds before both realized what was going on in the stall.

"Really at our wedding?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"It's probably two of the staff." Hunter replied as he set Seth on his lap and saw Mark come up to him.

"Have you two seen Jeff at all?"

"No." Stephanie shook her head.

"Haven't seen him." Hunter answered.

"This is the last time I let him walk out of my sight. He's going to end up giving me grey hairs due how much stress he causes me."

"Usually Shawn has him." Hunter said.

"I checked with him and he said that last he saw of Jeff was him heading towards the bathroom."

"Maybe Adam knows."

"He was too busy keeping Matt from falling over. God this is why I hate weddings." Mark mumbled the last part as he walked away.

"I wonder where Jeff wondered off to." Stephanie laughed.

"Hopefully he's found before Mark starts filing a police report." Hunter joked as he saw Randy walking by with a hand in his hair. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom." Randy answered and saw Hunter's eyes widen.

"You weren't-"

"No. Who the hell could I be doing that with in the bathroom?"

"Hey Randy. You dropped your wallet when you came out of the bathroom." Jeff Hardy informed with his hair looking a little messy.

"Thanks Jeff."

"Mark has been looking all over for you Jeff." Hunter told the multiple hair colored young wrestler.

"Did he ever to think to just check the bathroom." Jeff sighed and Hunter looked at the two young wrestlers.

"Come on Jeff. We should go see if Adam needs help with Matt and Chris." Randy said as he grabbed Jeff's arm.

The two walked away as Hunter looked at their appearances suspiciously. He was distracted by hearing his sons' happy squeals about cake. Both Dean and Seth reached for the cake, but were held back by their uncle and grandfather so their parents could cut the first slice. At the end of the reception, Stephanie threw her bouquet over her shoulder for it to end up landing right next to Jeff Hardy's feet who was helping his drunk brother stand.

"Is he going to get married next?" Seth asked his uncle who only laughed.

Once the reception was over, Stephanie and Hunter got into the limo while saying bye to everyone. They both got hugs from their sons who would be staying with their grandparents while their parents went on their honeymoon. Seth and Dean stood on both sides of Roman as they waved bye to their parents.


	6. Brotherly Fights and Training

At the arena that was being occupied by the WWE wrestlers for training before their next show, the three Helmsley brothers were running around having fun. Dean was trying to keep up with his brothers who seemed to be a lot faster than the dirty blonde. Suddenly Dean slipped when he tried to make himself go faster and landed on his front with a small cry. Both his brothers stopped running and turned to head over to where he was pushing himself up into a sitting position on the floor.

"Looks like you're still too slow Dean." Seth teased for the youngest of them to glare at him.

"Only because you guys weren't sick a couple days ago." Dean told them as his blue eyes looked at them.

"Don't start getting mad at us Dean. It's not our faults that you got sick." Roman said to the youngest.

"Yeah. Not our fault that you're the smallest of us." Seth added with a smirk. "Though you should be careful because sometimes parents abandon their weakest kid. Mom and Dad might abandon you."

"You're lying." Dean said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Am I baby?" Seth asked.

"Stop lying Seth." Dean ordered in anger.

"Seth isn't Dean." Roman told his brother.

"You're just upset that I'm smarter."

"Now you're being the one lying baby." Seth said and glared at his brother.

"Wouldn't blame mom and dad getting rid of you." Roman crossed his arms while looking at Dean.

Getting up to his feet with tears sliding down his face, Dean ran down the hall to his mom's office where she was doing paperwork. The boy ran right over to her for Stephanie to stop working and hold out her arms. She was worried about why her son was so upset and hugged him to her chest.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Please don't abandon me mommy."

"I'm not going to abandon you baby. Who told you that I would do something like that?"

"No one." Dean mumbled as he buried his face in her neck.

"Your brothers said that didn't they?" Stephanie asked as she rubbed his back to calm him down.

"No."

A knock on the door got Stephanie's attention to see her husband walk in to look at the two of them. He took his son into his arms to start rubbing circles on his back to get him to stop crying while looking at his wife to explain what had happened.

"I think Roman and Seth told him that we're going to abandon him."

"Why would they tell him something like that?" Hunter asked confused and upset with the two older boys.

"I got them mad." Dean answered as his dad looked down at him.

"Don't believe what your brothers told you Dean. How about we leave your mom to talk with them and you can play with me for a bit." Hunter suggested to get a nod from his son.

"I'm going to find Seth and Roman." Stephanie informed as she got up from the desk chair.

She set a kiss on Dean's hair before walking out of the office and Hunter adjusted the boy in his arms who began to play with his long hair. Carrying Dean out of the office, Hunter wanted to go to see if the ring was empty for them to have a playful wrestling match.

"So want to tell me what happened with your brothers."

"We were running with me being too slow compared to Seth and Roman and when I tried to make myself go faster, I slipped to fall on the floor. Seth began to tease me and I just got mad at them."

"Well brothers do that. Me and your Uncle Shawn are fighting."

"Will we ever get along?"

"Yes. You and Seth are just trying to individualize yourselves. Once you both do, you will get along just fine. With Roman, he's just trying to be a big brother and sometimes can be controlling."

"Seth is only several minutes older. I don't like that he keeps calling me baby."

"I know."

When they arrived at the ring, Dean begged his dad to let him do an entrance and he agreed. The boy pretended to be a member of Degeneration X and went down like his dad did when apart of the group. A laugh escaped Hunter at how good his son was at doing the DX chops. Soon Dean got in the ring to stand in front of his dad ready to fight and the man took a fighting stance of his own.

"You sure you're ready for this Dean Ambrose Helmsley?"

"My name is long." Dean laughed and an idea came to him. "I'll just go by Dean Ambrose. That way it's not too long."

Making a bell sound, Hunter went to pick his son up who moved out of the way to begin play wrestling with him. The two play wrestled for a little bit and Dean tried to do a pedigree on his dad to end up being too small for it. His dad could see the frustrated look on his face and kneeled down to bring his chin up with his hand.

"How about I help you with this." Hunter said to see his son nod quickly. "Now instead of doing my move, lets make up your own. If your opponent is on his knees, just do a headlock driver or undertook DDT."

Dean nodded his head and went to do the headlock driver for him to fall forward and his dad easily blocked any damage from happening. He then sat up on his knees as his son tried the undertook DDT and the boy smiled as he sat up.

"It looked like a pedigree dad."

"I know. Both have the same purpose as a pedigree. Now what do you want to name the moves?"

"I don't know. Maybe Pedigree Juniors."

"Okay for now. But I want you to come up with a name that will be your own."

"I'll try dad."

"Now what else do you want to work on."

"I don't know."

"How about defending against strikes."

"Roman always catches me and Seth does too. Rome likes to catch me with tackles and punches while Seth is like Uncle Shawn with superkicks."

Hunter began to get his son defending strikes and was proud to see that he was learning. Though Dean then tripped back to fall between the middle and bottom ropes and grabbed them to swing himself back to accidentally bump into his dad with momentum.

"Now that was a cool reversal move."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I must say not many have done something like that." Hunter said as he picked his son up into his arms to then sit him down on the ring.

"Dad, do you think one day I'll be a World Champion?"

"Yes. Though it depends on how you want to win it."

"I would like to be a tag team with Seth and Rome. Like you and Uncle Shawn were."

"You don't have to be a team on screen Dean."

"I don't get it."

"You see before DX formed, me and Uncle Shawn were apart of another team that was only used backstage."

"What was it?"

"The Kliq. There was me, Uncle Shawn, and three other guys. We were all best friends and the crowds didn't know that since we were either good or bad guys at the time."

"So one day I might have to wrestle my brothers?"

"Yes. There is a chance you'll have to face your brothers, but do you want to know something?" Hunter asked his son who gave him a nod with a curious look on his face. "Those are the best matches to do. You all will know each other and be giving matches no one will forget."

"Okay. Perhaps one day I'll verse you dad."

"Perhaps one day you will." Hunter agreed as he picked his son back up into his arms. "Now lets go see what mom has been up to with your brothers."

Hunter got out of the ring with his son and then continued down the hall to enter Stephanie's office to see her doing paperwork at her desk. Sitting on the couch with bored looks were Seth and Roman who looked down when their dad and brother came into the room. Dean was set down on the floor to go running over to his brothers with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seth, your timeout isn't over yet. So I should not be hearing you talking." Stephanie said while not looking up from her paperwork.

"I think Steph that Dean can take care of his brothers." Hunter told his wife as he realized what his son wanted to do.

"Okay. Timeout is over boys." Stephanie saw the two get off the couch.

When both went to walk away they were stopped by Dean grabbing them from behind to be set up for the headlock driver. That shocked them since they couldn't figure out what he was going to do next. From off to the side by her desk, Stephanie watched her youngest with a proud look at him.

"Me and dad worked on some moves."

"Can you let us go Dean?" Roman asked and he was released along with Seth from the move. "We're sorry for being mean to you earlier Dean."

"It's okay. Now lets go play." Dean said for him and his brothers to run out of the room.

"Stay close by you three." Hunter ordered them. "And don't push each other into the women's bathroom."

He set his hand on his wife's shoulder as she put her hand over his with a sigh. At seeing that their sons were starting to grow up and hoped that they'll not want to become independent too soon.

"I think we're going to have a handful with the boys. Now that all three of them are learning their own styles of wrestling to make themselves separate from each other." Stephanie sighed as she hugged Hunter with her head on his chest.

"Rude was able to handle me and Shawn. How much trouble can three little boys cause?" Hunter asked her right before there were screams.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, your sons came into the women's locker room." was screamed for them to both hear.

Realizing how much trouble his sons were going to be, Hunter ran out to find his sons before they could do anymore damage. Stephanie sat back down in her chair with a knowing smile on her face at her husband going to be getting a taste of his own medicine with their sons.

* * *

 **Review To Let Me Know How The story Is Going And For Me To Continue.**


	7. Return Of DX

Stephanie was in her and Hunter's hotel suite's kitchen making dinner for her family. Next to her were the three boys trying to help her with making the meatloaf that she had decided on making. Both Seth and Dean were helping to get utensils out to then set the paper plates and carry over to the table. From by the counter, Roman was handing his mom what she needed to cook the meatloaf.

"Dad's coming on." Seth yelled and ran for the living room where the television was on for Raw.

He was soon joined by his brothers who all sat on the floor to watch as their dad came out to verse Spirit Squad. The boys cheered when their dad's music began to play and Triple H came down the ramp for the ring. When the boys saw their grandfather come out onto the stage ramp, they were confused on what he was doing.

"Did dad get grandpa mad?" Seth asked his mom who came into the living room.

"No baby. He's just a little not happy with your dad. Don't worry about your dad though." Stephanie assured.

The boys watched as one of the Spirit Squad members came running down the ramp to get into the ring with Triple H. Cheers came from the three at their dad immediately delivering a clothesline to the male cheerleader. All three's eyes were glued to the television as they watched their dad fight off the member of Spirit Squad. Seth stood up when his dad did the DX chop for his mom to stop him from copying. The boy sat back down next to Roman who hid his smile at his brother getting in a little bit of trouble. Soon Hunter was being attacked by almost all of the Spirit Squad and the boys watched the assault. At hearing their grandfather tell Spirit Squad to break their dad's neck, Seth moved to hide his face in his older brother's side while Dean couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen as the chair was put around his dad's neck.

"Dad, fight back. You've taught me to never give up." he whispered while thumbing his fingers on his collarbone.

When the last man came tumbling out onto the ramp stage, the three boys were confused on what had happened to him. Shawn Michaels came walking out to give a glance at Vince before he ran to the ring to help out Hunter. The two men began taking down the male cheerleaders and a Sweet Chin Music was given to one while Hunter gave another the Pedigree. At Hunter pulling down his trunks a little to show Vince his butt, the Game's sons began laughing while Stephanie shook her head at what her husband had done.

"Dad's butt is on TV." Roman laughed as he watched his dad walk around with his trunks still down.

"I see that baby."

"How come when we ran around like that it was considered bad?" Seth asked his mom confused.

"Because you were trying to escape a bath young man." Stephanie answered.

Close to two hours later, Hunter got back to the hotel suite to see his sons were setting the table for their mom. He entered to give a quick kiss to his wife and then was tackled by the boys.

"We saw your match." Roman said.

"It's so cool that DX is back." Dean added.

"Your butt was on TV." Seth laughed.

"I know. It was a stupid thing to do and I expect none of you to copy me." Hunter told the three boys.

"We won't dad." they all said at the same time.

"Okay time for dinner." Stephanie informed and ushered the four to the table.

They all sat down to start having conversations about their day and Hunter listened to his sons with a smile to his was times like this that he was happy to share three amazing boys with the love of his life. After dinner was finished, Hunter instructed the boys to go change into their pajamas since it was time for bed. The three agreed before running to their shared bedroom and Hunter glanced at his wife.

"So they saw me moon your dad."

"Yep. Please remember that the boys like to watch you." Stephanie told her husband as she set a hand on his chest. "You are one of the people our sons look up to and want to be like."

"I know. Though it was heat of the moment and your dad was getting his cheerleaders to kick my butt."

"I saw. Now it sounds like our sons are done getting into their pajamas." Stephanie informed at hearing the sounds of the boys' laughs.

Hunter went into the boys' room to see Dean and Seth jumping up and down on the large bed. Both immediately sat down at seeing their dad come in and gave identical innocent smiles. Heading over to the three, Hunter pulled the blanket back for them all to climb into bed. Once they were laying down, he pulled the blanket over them and then kissed their foreheads.

"Sleep tight my princes of princes." Hunter whispered before shutting off the light.

The room was bathed in darkness as the three began falling asleep and Hunter listened to them for a bit. He wondered what type of tag team his boys will be one when old enough to wrestle. Perhaps they would be a combo of Degeneration X and Evolution that will take out anyone in their way.

* * *

 **Remember To Review To Give Me Your Opinions.**


	8. Having Fun With DX

Stephanie was just arriving at the arena that Raw was at to drop off her sons with her husband to watch while she was away for some important meetings for a couple of months. At Degeneration X's locker room, Hunter and Shawn were getting themselves ready for the show when the four walked into the room. Dean and Seth ran over to Shawn to tackle him with hugs while Roman went straight to his dad.

"Can we go out to the ring with you?" Seth asked his uncle who looked at Hunter.

"No boys. You three are going to be in front row seats to watch the show, but aren't going in the ring." Hunter told them and saw Seth cross his arms with a frown.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Do you think I can't take care of my own sons?"

"No. It's just that you're going to be busy as DX and-"

"Steph, everything will be fine. I got Shawn here to help me out with the boys who will be on their best behavior."

"Okay. Now come give mommy hugs goodbye." Stephanie instructed the three boys who rushed over.

Once Stephanie was gone, Hunter watched his sons begin to play wrestle with each other. He whistled for the three to stop and look at him interested on what he was going to say.

"Okay. So the show will be starting in five minutes and a security guard is going to escort the three of you to your seats." he told his sons who nodded their heads.

DX led the boys out of the locker room and over to a security guard who was instructed on what to do. The three waved bye to their dad and uncle before following after the security guard down the steps. Laughs came from Seth and Dean at how cool it was to be going down the steps and see the whole ring from the view. Soon they arrived at their front row seats and sat down as Raw was just beginning for the night. All three watched as the Spirit Squad stood in the ring to announce that DX was back before the boys' dad and uncle came on the big screen.

"I told you. I told you, this was gonna happen. I knew it. I knew it. There's five of them, there's only two of us. Don't you realize that they're gonna murder us." Shawn said in a fake panic as he gripped Hunter's shirt.

The brothers watched as the two men began to mock the Spirit Squad and Roman could tell his dad was leading up to something. Cheers came from the three as green slime was dumped on the five members of the Spirit Squad.

"That was awesome." Dean said to his brothers.

"I'd hate to get that on me." Seth made a disgusted face as the idea ran through his head.

"Don't worry. Maybe one day we'll be dumping that on someone." Dean suggested to his twin with a smirk.

"Duck." Roman ordered as he saw one of the Spirit Squad members look over at them.

Quickly the three hid behind the barricade until the Spirit Squad member known as Nicky stopped looking in their direction. It wouldn't take a genius to realize the three were Hunter's sons since they each shared some features of their parents. Once the Spirit Squad was gone, the three boys got back in their seats to continue watching the show they had front row seats to. A few matches in, Dean and Seth glanced at each other and then the twins tapped Roman's arm to get his attention.

"We have to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Roman nodded and stood up.

Him and his brothers went up to the security guard that had been assigned to watch them during the show. After informing him of what they needed, he led them up the steps and backstage to use a private bathroom in an office. When the three came out of the office, they saw a man in a baseball cap standing there with a smirk on his face at them.

"Now who would you three be?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Roman asked as his younger brothers held his arms.

"My name is Paul Heyman. I've never seen you three boys around here before, but you do seem familiar."

"Rome." Dean held onto his brother's arm tighter.

"It's okay Dean." Roman whispered.

"Wait a second. I have heard those three names before." Paul looked at the three more closely. "You're Triple H's boys and I must say this is a very interesting situation."

"Heyman, leave the three alone." Kane ordered as he came over.

"Should've known you would be around here. I'll leave before any damage has to happen."

Kane had the boys go back over to the security guard who was leading the boys back to the lobby. At a guy running by with some other security guards chasing him, he instructed the boy's wait inside an office. When they entered they saw their dad and uncle with spray cans about to draw on the wall.

"Mom said not to draw on walls dad." Seth reminded his dad.

"I know, but this is us decorating." Hunter told his sons. "Here you three go and you can help us decorate."

Soon the five had spray painted some of the wall and DX heard someone was coming towards the office. They led the boys over to a closet for them to all hide inside of before Coachman came in. Both instructed the boys to stay in the closet while they went out to deal with Coachman. Once they had Coachman distracted, the three boys ran out at their dad giving them the signal to. The security guard was coming over to them for the boys to be taken back to their seats and watch the rest of the show. When Degeneration X came out, the boys stood up to cheer along with the rest of the crowd. Hunter caught sight of Seth looking like he as going to climb over the barricade and quickly mouthed to get down and not even think about it young man. Luckily none of the crowd noticed Triple H having to be a parent or the raspberry his middle son gave him. At the same time Hunter and Shawn did the DX chops, the three boys copied to do them.

"I think-I think I know the answer to this, but I've still got to ask it. Are you ready?" Hunter asked the crowd for them to cheer. "No. I said, are you ready?"

The crowd began to cheer wildly as Hunter gave a glance to his sons to make sure they were all behaving themselves. He then moved to the middle of the ring to get into position with Shawn.

"Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home, and just because we are back baby. Lets get ready to suck it." Hunter continued as Shawn noticed the boys were cheering along with the crowd.

"And of course…Oh no, there's more. And of course, if you're not down with that, we only got to words for ya."

The crowd cheered suck it as DX were happy to be reunited in the ring together. Shawn and Hunter got the crowd going as Roman noticed Dean start to cough with a hand on his chest. He turned to him with hand on his shoulder to see if his youngest brother was okay and got a nod from the seven year old. Both went back to paying attention to their dad and uncle in the ring.

"You know. I hate to bring the mood down a little bit, but I'm guilt-ridden. I am guilt-ridden. We did a bad thing tonight, I had to come out here. I had to ask the lord for forgiveness. I have to have each and every one of you for forgiveness because right now at this very minute, Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon are nervously biting their fingernails on a private jet plane flying back to Connecticut worried sick over princess Stephanie and her, you know children's things. You know…" Shawn explained referring to them telling the two McMahon's that Stephanie had to rush Roman to the hospital from breaking his arm.

"Liar." Hunter pointed at his friend. "Liar. That's a lie."

"It is—It is a lie." Shawn admitted. "You know, I—You know, I was wondering now who—I mean, who do you think the guy is that. You know, that got her pregnant three times and everything years ago?"

"I don't know, but I tell you this. That guy has gonna be one hell of a stud. He's probably hung down here with…" Hunter began as he saw Shawn glance behind him at the boys.

"Hey. Wait a second here. I don't think this is part of the show." Shawn informed at knowing Stephanie doesn't want her sons hearing this. "So I'm gonna segway if you will. Smoothly segway into a shameless pay per view plug. This Sunday at Vengeance, by the way you can call your local cable subscriber…"

When Spirit Squad's music played, DX acted as if they were afraid of the five who they waited to come out. Instead a miniature version of Spirit Squad came down the ramp for everyone to laugh at them as they got in the ring. An idea though came to Hunter who stood in the corner to have his try at a sweet chin music. It was revealed that Shawn had arranged for the mini squad and then Hunter started talking about cheerleaders. A blindfold was put on Shawn for his eyes to be covered and Roman could see his dad trying to not looking over at them. At women cheerleaders coming out, Seth and Dean looked confused on why his dad sounded weird about the cheerleaders.

"Why is Uncle Shawn wearing a blindfold?" Seth asked his older brother.

"I don't know Seth." Roman answered.

"Why did they take their shirts off?" Dean asked.

The boys saw the actual Spirit Squad come out before the cheerleaders could take their bras off. Along with the male cheerleaders were some other wrestlers though when the five went down the ramp, the other wrestlers headed back for backstage. Two of the members were knocked out for them to be dragged out and Shawn gave a motion to the security guard as the mini Spirit Squad came to stand in front of DX. The three boys had to cover their eyes as the mini Spirit Squad pulled their pants down for the words suck it to be on their butts. When the show was over, Hunter and Shawn were happy to see that the security guard had brought the boys back to the locker room. Slowly heading in, they saw the boys were practicing the moves that they have been trying to make into their own.

"Did you three enjoy the show?" Shawn asked his nephews.

"Yes. It was so awesome Uncle Shawn." Seth said as he and his brothers ran over to the two men.

"Lets get you guys to the hotel and ready for bed." Hunter said as he lifted Roman and Dean into his arms.

The two men picked up their bags and then led the boys out of the arena for the car for them to be buckled in. On the way to the hotel, all three had fallen asleep and were glance at by the men who smiled at how cute and innocent the three looked.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	9. DX Barbecue

Hunter and Shawn were bringing the three boys to the sports arena when they were stopped by a line of security guards and Johnathan Coachman. Both set Seth and Dean down who held their oldest brother's hands while their dad and uncle gave the men smiles.

"You want to get out of the way so we can go to work?" Hunter asked them.

"You know guys, I would love to. I really would. But you see Triple H, Shawn Michaels, it's a beautiful night…"

Coachman told them that they should have checked and Hunter informed that his sons used computers better than him. The two men were informed that they were banned from the arena and wouldn't be on Raw. Not happy about that at all, the two tried to figure out what they could to do to occupy their time when a smile came on Hunter's face at the idea he had gotten. He led his sons and teammate away for them to start heading out of the sights of Coachman. Close to ten minutes later, Roman heard cheering to see a car full of young women heading their way. His dad and uncle were doing something that they wanted to surprise the boys with. Soon it was revealed to be a barbecue that the two men had set up and Dean was clinging to his dad's leg at all the people around him. Seth seemed to have gotten back into the Why phase and was asking some of the women why they were barely dressed. Shawn was grilling burgers and dogs while Hunter talked with some of the women as he didn't seem bothered by his youngest riding on his leg. At Shawn noticing a camera, he nudge Hunter for the two to give it a smile.

"Oh hey, Spirit Squad. How you doing guys?" Hunter asked. "Hey sorry we can't be in there having a good time with you guys, but Mr. McMahon banned us from the building."

Bored by what his dad and uncle were doing, Dean let go to head over to where his brothers were. Seth seemed to still be asking the women why and Roman handed Dean a piece of cut up hot dog to eat. The oldest saw his dad have two women come over about to lift their shirts and quickly Roman tuned away with his brothers not facing their dad. Once the women were gone, the boys decided to hang out with their Uncle Shawn who was going for a walk to see what he could find.

"Uncle Shawn, what's that?" the three boys asked while pointing at a truck.

"Lets go check it out." Shawn said to them and he opened the door to see it was the production truck.

The three boys were instructed to sit in the chairs while Shawn went to go get their dad. Once Hunter came on the truck, he saw his sons were looking over some of the screens for something to watch.

"Dad, can you put cartoons on?" Seth asked his dad.

"These televisions don't play cartoons Seth. Now lets see what is going on with Raw at this moment." Hunter looked at each screen.

Hunter got one of the men away so him and Shawn could mess with the show and soon had located Vince. A laugh escaped the boys at seeing their grandfather go into the bathroom and continued to laugh at him talking as he went to the bathroom. The boys were sitting on their dad and uncle's laps as the whole show was seeing Vince pee.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Seth asked with clear confusion that a child could only have and his dad smiled down at him.

"It's a long story Seth. When you're older, I'll tell you all about the things us big men do."

At Coachman running in to get peed on, the boys continued to laugh as Shawn and Hunter hoped Stephanie doesn't kill them for this. Vince at finding out he was on television, released some curse words before heading out of the bathroom.

"He didn't wash his hands." Dean said to his dad.

"I know. Don't shake them." Shawn replied.

The cameras soon found Vince who had gone out to the ring and was going to give a lecture to DX about what they were doing. Seth and Dean wanted to play with some buttons, but were told to wait by the two men. Hunter was drinking a can of soda while motioning for the two to press a button for their grandfather's mic to stop working. Of course Vince didn't catch on right away until Roman hit a button for a sonar like sound to be made. The youngest two then moved a switch down for their grandfather's voice to sound really weird.

"He sounds like one of the cartoon characters." Seth informed.

"Lets continue messing with him." Hunter laughed as he directed them to hit what buttons or switches he told them to.

The mic then made Vince's voice sound deep and Roman laughed as he was the one to push the switch up. After making the mic better, Shawn stood up for his butt to be against a mic in the truck and that confused the three boys on what he was going to do. When Shawn farted into the mic so loud, all three were laughing at how much fun they were having with their dad and uncle.

"Mom says that you have to say excuse me Uncle Shawn after releasing gas." Dean told his uncle while Seth almost fell off his dad's lap from laughing.

On the screen, they could see their grandfather's disgusted and confused face at what he had just heard. He tried to assure the crowd that it wasn't him and started blaming DX and calling them children.

"Here Seth draw a chicken for me." Hunter instructed his middle son who nodded happily.

The boy drew a chicken and Roman hit a button for chicken noises to be made as the picture in green came up on the screen. Seth then had in his ear whispered to write something by his Uncle Shawn and wrote it. At having written I love cocks in a bubble, Dean made the chicken noises again and the three saw their grandfather was getting really mad. As this was going on, Roman seemed to be observing things in the truck.

"Vince. Vince…" Hunter called as he leaned into a mic. "Vince? If you think we can't embarrass you any further, watch this."

A button was pressed for a video to start playing of when DX had dressed up as Vince and Shawn to then dump feces onto the two and Spirit Squad. When the video was over, they saw that Vince had Coachman go handle DX and had sent security to go get more. At knocking on the truck's door, Shawn got up with Seth in his arms to answer it and had pushed Coach right off.

"Hello? Hello. Hello. Anyone?" Shawn called like he was waiting for someone.

"Must've left Uncle Shawn." Seth said as his uncle was closing the door.

Vince realizing that his grandsons were with their dad and uncle, made him a little upset that now the three are learning bad things from the two men. Soon after Vince explained DX's newest punishment, Dean hit a button that made laughter sound. Next Seth hit a button for cricket sounds to be heard and Vince's smile turned into a frown. Roman hit the button for his grandfather's music to play and then hit another button for the video of his grandfather dancing to come up. When Umaga came out for his match with his agent, DX smirked at what they were going to do. Umaga's agent began to talk when DX started to promote their T-shirts, which wasn't very much liked. Then Hunter pulled the mic closer to himself as the match ended soon with Umaga as the winner. His agent went to talk for Hunter to barp every time he tried to talk and the boys laughed at the faces the guy was making. Out in the parking lot, Vince had decided to leave since his show had just gone crazy and got into his limo for fireworks to start coming out of it. Vince came stumbling out covered in black stuff and was laying on the ground looking up at DX who had Dean and Seth riding on their backs while the two men held sparklers and waving small American flags.

"Too bad you banned us from the building huh." Shawn said with a smirk.

"Maybe next week, you'll let us in. Happy forth of July" Hunter told his father in law.

Him and Shawn led the boys away who looked to have had a great time messing with the show. As the boys were being put into the car, Roman stood by the car as his dad was buckling his younger brothers in. His dad then got him in the backseat next to Seth and the two men got in for them to drive for the hotel. When they got to there, Seth and Dean begged their dad to take them to the pool and he agreed with a sigh. Soon the five were at the hotel's indoor pool and Dean and Seth jumped in with laughs as Roman went in slowly. Sitting on the edge was Hunter and Shawn to keep their eyes on the boys as they swam through the pool.

"Weird how you and Steph aren't blood related, but all three look so much like the two of you. Seth and Roman have Steph's family dark hair and Seth with her eyes and Rome's yours while Dean is like you in both of those." Shawn whispered to his friend.

"I know. Every time I look at them train or doing something, I see myself or Steph in them. Perhaps it means that our sons don't ever have to know that they're adopted." Hunter replied to his friend. "I mean Roman we could tell him that his hair is almost black because of his grandfather and uncle having that color hair. Seth will just think he takes after his mom and Dean after me."

"You know earlier Dean was coughing. Is he feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Me and Steph took him to a doctor who said that it's probably nothing and to just watch him. When he's sick, we do try to make sure he rest and everything, but he can't get over the cough."

"Well, it looks like he's a normal kid along with his brothers." Shawn said as they saw Roman wrestling with his brothers in the water.

Before the two man could react, the boys had them shoved into the pool and were tackling them. Laughs came from Shawn and Hunter as they played along with the boys in the pool since today was a lot of fun. Dean and Seth were trying to climb onto the two men's shoulders while Roman jumped into the pool to splash all of them. This night was going well for the members of DX and the three boys who helped them with messing with the show.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	10. Hospital

On Raw, Shawn had come out for the crowds to see he was alone without Hunter at his side. This was confirmed as Shawn pretended to just realize that his teammate was missing and held a mic up to his mouth.

"As many of you may know, a few weeks ago Triple H and myself pulled a bit of a prank on the McMahons. We told them that one Stephanie McMahon's oldest son had broken his arm and well, that was a lie. As it would seem however, life often imitate art because at the very moment Stephanie is at the hospital in Connecticut with one of her son's who has broken his leg." Shawn said looking a little guilty at it happening. "And of course thankfully by their sides are her father Vincent Kennedy McMahon and her brother Shane McMahon, but unbeknownst to them. My partner in crime, Triple H at this very moment is in that same hospital."

"Uh-oh." one of the commentators said at hearing that.

"Now somehow he's got a little bit of an inside scoop into this whole pregnancy things that happened years ago." Shawn waved one of his hands a little bit before looking to the crowd of fans. "You know, between you guys and me I think he knows who the father is of Stephanie's sons. That not withstanding however, though we only have half of degeneration x here tonight, I promise to deliver on twice the fun."

Shawn looked to the entrance when Coachman's music began to play for the man currently in charge to come out with his cell phone in hand. The man got in the ring to stand a few feet from Shawn while his cell phone was still in his hand that he brought to his ear. It sounded like Coachman was talking on the phone with Vince and soon went to talking with Shawn about him not running a mock. Coach made the bad mistake of informing Shawn that he currently had Mr. McMahon on the phone and it was taken away for Shawn to start speaking to his boss.

"Hey Vince. It's HBK." Shawn said for him to be a little shocked at the reply he got from his boss. "What—Well, no. I—Sure, I don't think you're—Look, it's been a couple years since I had an injuried child, but I don't think they should hear you using that kind of language around them. Hey by the way, Cleveland's got two words for you."

Shawn held the phone up for the crowd all to yell suck it at the phone and that didn't make Vince happy one bit. Bringing the phone back to his ear, Shawn could hear his boss's voice get louder due to his anger.

"No sir. They didn't say that, they said to say hi. They love you here in Cleveland." Shawn informed for loud boos to be heard from the crowd. "No, that wasn't for you. Now look remember no sugar or the little guy is going to be a bouncing ball with crutches. Bong-bong—"

As Shawn continued making the bouncing ball sounds, he pulled the phone away from his ear at the yelling coming from it. He then gave the phone back to Coachman for both of them to be set up as opponents in a match that night.

In Connecticut, the Helmsley-McMahon family were sitting in the waiting room of a local hospital's emergency section as they waited for Seth to be called to the back. The said boy was seated between his parents as his brothers were on the other sides of them. Vince had just come back into the room after ending his phone call with Coachman and saw his son return too with a water bottle.

"Here you go Dean." Shane said as he handed the boy who was coughing the water bottle.

"Thank you, Uncle Shane." Dean thanked between coughs.

Hunter helped with making sure the boy took only slow sips of the water to not worsen the coughing. Next to him was Seth fidgeting in his seat from how much pain his right leg was in. The boy's mom ran her fingers through his hair while shaking her head at him with closed eyes.

"You shouldn't have been climbing that tree. This could've been very much worse, my little architect." Stephanie whispered to him.

"Those other kids said that it was cool to climb trees though mom." Seth answered between crying hiccups.

"If those other kids had told you to play with fire because it was cool, would you have done it?" Stephanie asked him.

"No." Seth mumbled as he looked down.

Suddenly Dean's coughing got worse and the boy was trying to make himself stop. Hunter gently rubbed his back as Roman moved to take the open seat next to his youngest brother. After several seconds of it, Dean was able to slowly stop coughing as he had a hand to his chest.

"Perhaps the boys' doctor should check out that cough again." Shane suggested at not liking how his nephew sounded.

"We will."

"Mom, my leg hurts." Seth cried and Stephanie pulled the boy against her.

"I know baby." she whispered and Hunter moved to rub Seth's back too.

"I know a leg injury hurts Seth. Remember when I hurt my leg." Hunter told his son as he wiped some tears away from the boy's cheek.

"How much longer are they going to make us wait?" Shane asked. "We have been here for more than two hours."

"Abigail." Dean mumbled as he leaned on Roman.

"Who?" Roman asked.

No answer came from Dean as he began to cough again and the water wasn't helping. The oldest boy could tell something was wrong with his youngest brother and tugged on his dad's arm.

"Something is wrong with Dean, dad."

"Let me see Rome." Hunter said and turned to his youngest who had a tired look in his eyes. "Dean, what's wrong?"

At the boy not stop coughing and had a hand to his chest, this made Hunter worried. He asked the boy if he was having trouble breathing and got a weak nod of the head. Shane immediately ran over to a person at the desk in hopes of getting his nephew help.

"My nephew is having trouble breathing."

"Sir, I know that your nephew is here for a leg injury." the young man at the desk said.

"No, my other nephew is having trouble breathing." Shane informed and this got the young man on his feet.

A nurse was ordered to go over with a mask that she gave to Dean to wear in hopes of helping him with breathing. The boy looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second as his dad held the mask over his nose and mouth.

"Does he have any lung conditions?" the nurse asked.

"No. He's only had a cough is all and that is what has been really bad today."

"Seth Helmsley-McMahon." a nurse called as she had come out from the back.

"I'll go in the back with Seth. You stay out here with Dean." Hunter told his wife and picked his middle son up into his arms.

The nurse continued to look at Dean and requested for him to be brought to the back. Shane picked his nephew up into his arms for his sister for him to be carried into the back as the boy started closing his eyes. A bed had been free next to Seth's own for him and Hunter to see Dean be laid down on the bed as the mask was put back on his face. The curtain was pulled around the boy as a doctor began to examine the boy and Stephanie went over to her husband with tears in her eyes. Seth began to feel bad about having climbed the tree and that he was the reason Dean was now sick. Soon a doctor came over to start checking Seth's leg as the boy behaved himself due to his worry for Dean.

A couple hours later, Hunter had come back into the hospital after having tried calling Shawn to get through and saw Stephanie sitting in the waiting room with Seth and Roman at her sides. On Seth's right leg was a cast that had to of just been put on due to the fact it was broken. Tears were in Stephanie's eyes as she hugged the two boys close to her who had tear tracks on their faces. Slowly Hunter went over for Roman to go running over to be hugged tightly by his dad. Both went back over to Stephanie for one of his arms to go around her to pull her close to him as a way to comfort her.

"The doctor said not to worry about his cough and that it was nothing." Stephanie cried and buried her face into Hunter's chest.

"Everything is going to be okay Steph."

"Any news?" Vince asked as Shane and him came over after just finishing up Vince's phone call to Linda and Shane's own family.

"He's still being checked out." Hunter answered.

"It's all my fault." Seth said.

"No, it is not Seth." Hunter told his son while rubbing his thumb on the boy's cheek.

"If I didn't break my leg, Dean would be okay."

"Seth, you breaking your leg is why we were here. Dean was able to get help right away because we were here." Hunter told his son to try getting him to not blame himself.

At Seth starting to cry while clinging to his mom, Hunter picked his son up to try calming him down. He wasn't going to make the boy worry with the crutches after how much he must be scared for his twin. Roman leaned on his mom as her fingers went through his hair and a doctor came into the room right when Hunter returned with a sleeping Seth.

"Mr. and Mrs Helmsley-McMahon?" the doctor called while looking at a clipboard.

"That's us." Stephanie and Hunter said together.

"I need both of you to follow me to see your son." the doctor informed.

"Here. I'll take Seth." Shane held his arms open to take his sleeping nephew.

"We'll let you guys know right away on what is happening." Hunter promised and went with his wife to follow the doctor.

"Is our son okay?" Stephanie asked while squeezing her husband's hand.

"He is stable and we're still running test on him. Though he has woken up and been wanting you two."

"Do you know what happened?" Hunter asked.

"No. Sadly whatever caused it to have happened seems to not be easily found."

Soon the parents were taken to a private room for kids that Stephanie knew her dad had to of arranged for his grandson. Laying in a bed was Dean with a mask over his face that was giving him oxygen and he had a tired look in his eyes. Stephanie went right to his side to start running her fingers from his hair and held back her tears at how weak her baby looked in the hospital clothes and blankets.

"Mommy."

"I'm here baby. Me and daddy are right here."

"Hey little lunatic." Hunter came to be next to his wife to let his son see him. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts." Dean whispered.

"We did a cat scan on him and got no sign of anything wrong in the results. Right now we can only find that his breathing is irregular." the doctor explained to the two.

"Why is his head hurting though?" Hunter asked.

"Could be from lack of oxygen."

"Can my dad, brother, and older sons come see him? All are very concerned about him."

"Of course. This private room allows for them to all come up to see him and just make sure he doesn't overexert himself." the doctor assured them. "Though there is something I would like to talk with the both of you about."

They walked out of the room to talk without Dean hearing and the doctor looked to be nervous about asking them something. He then went to a sheet on his clipboard that he showed to the parents.

"Your son doesn't share any genetics with you two from what previous blood test show."

"We know. Our sons are adopted due to me being unable to get pregnant." Stephanie told him.

"How much do you know about Dean's biological parents?" the doctor asked.

"Only that the father was unknown and mother disappeared after he was born." Hunter answered.

"I'm going to have your son's blood run for a possible find of his biological parents. That could help us find out if a condition in their family could've been passed down to Dean."

"Don't refer to them as his biological parents. They abandoned him and he is our son in everything. Now you look to see if there is a condition, but our son isn't to be told." Stephanie warned as her fears affected her and she went back into the room.

"I'm sorry." Hunter told the doctor. "My wife is very protective of our sons and we don't want to tell them in fear of losing them somehow. When we first got the boys, Dean and Seth weren't even a year old while Roman was close to being two. An investigator was hired to discover what he could about our sons. For Dean, it wasn't good with what was found out. The woman who carried him had overdosed on drugs perhaps a week after giving birth and no one found her until days later. Steph cried at thinking if Dean was with her, he would've never made it. The man who gave sperm died in prison before Dean's birth. I think this scares her in that the genetic donors' relatives will try to take him."

"It's understandable. Your wife is distressed and I promise you that none of the genetic donors' relatives will be informed of Dean."

"Thank you." Hunter said and went back into the room.

His wife was sitting on the bed with Dean leaning on her as one of his hands played with her hair. At seeing all the wires sticking out of his son's top made Hunter a little scared and he went over to his wife and son.

"I should apologize to the doctor."

"No worries. He understood and assured me that he won't give any information on Dean to anyone related to them." Hunter whispered in her ear.

"He would've never made it with them." Stephanie cried as she watched Dean seem to not pay any attention to them.

"I know. Seth's donors just didn't want a kid and Roman's own passed in a car accident." Hunter whispered while watching his son.

"My dad, Shane, and the boys will want to see him."

"I'll go get them." Hunter told his wife before leaving the room.

A tear slid down Stephanie's face as she continued to just watch Dean play with her hair. Ever since he was a baby, him and Seth have had that habit and when tired or bored would play with their parents. It scared her that Dean who was very hard to keep still was just laying in the bed not trying to move out of it or anything. When the door opened again, she saw Hunter come in with Seth in his arms and Roman ran right over to the bed.

"Hey Dean." Roman greeted.

"Rome." Dean whispered as he reached for his oldest brother.

"Dean?" Seth looked at the younger with fear.

"Seth." Dean reached for his twin who was set down on the bed.

The three boys did a light hug and broke apart as their parents smiled down at them. Shane and Vince could see how upset Stephanie was and she got up to leave the room with a hand to her mouth.

"I'll go check on her." Shane assured his dad and went out in the hallway to his sister.

"He looks so weak and I hate seeing him like that." Stephanie cried as her brother wrapped her in his arms to hold her.

"I know sis. Everything is going to be okay though and we'll help him in anyway that we can. You know that dad won't let Dean be taken from you and neither will I."

"Dean is only eight though Shane. All I can think about what life he will have if they tell us he has to remain in that bed hooked up to all those machines and on that mask so he can breath."

"Don't worry Steph. He's a tough boy like his parents and will have a happy life."

"Stephanie?" Vince came out of the room.

"Daddy." she hugged him as he held her close.

"I know it's scary baby. Just stay strong and he will too."

"Hunter is being so strong and I can't do that."

"He's scared too sweetie. Before we came up here, he broke down in the waiting room and really needed his father in law and brother in law. Also I texted Shawn and his Kliq friends who are his family. Right now he needs them to help him through this."

"We just came here because Seth had broken his leg after climbing a tree when I told him not to. How could this all just turn upside down?"

"You being here allowed for Dean to get help as quick as possible." Shane told his sister who nodded.

The three went back in the room to see Seth laying next to Dean on the bed while mindful of the wires. Roman was on the edge of the bed keeping an eye on his two younger brothers. At the doctor coming in, Hunter and Stephanie stood up to head out with him for them to talk without the boys hearing.

"It seems that getting what I needed wasn't so hard. All medical records on his genetic donors are very little. Only one we have on the woman is when she came in to give birth and reports state that she was dressed like a prostitute."

"She was." Hunter answered.

"Getting information about them is a waste of time. I'd rather focus on getting down to what's wrong with your son. Though this might cheer the three of you up." the doctor handed them a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" Steph asked.

"Incase your son ever needs a blood transfusion, we can get it from you Mrs. Helmsley or even from your father. Also from your other son Seth we can use your blood Mr. Helmsley. If you want I can find out for your oldest son."

"Could we order it when he goes for his next check up?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Now I thought this might make you two feel better in knowing that your son doesn't need a stranger's blood."

"This does give us some comfort." Stephanie said and then hugged the doctor. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The doctor then left and Hunter took his cell phone when it started to ring with Kevin Nash's number. He headed to the waiting room to talk on the phone and saw him, Scott Hall, and Sean Waltman who went right over to hug him. At his wrestling brothers being there, Hunter finally broke down as they led him to sit in a chair.

"Everything is going to be okay Hunter." Scott told him as he rubbed the man's back.

"Dean is connected to so many wires and is so still that I'm scared."

"Hey he's a strong boy. You can't get yourself so upset." Sean instructed.

"Shawn doesn't know about Dean. Only that Seth had broken his leg since I left due to that."

"We called him for you to explain. He said to make sure Dean knew his Uncle Shawn had wrestled with him in his thoughts." Kevin explained to his friend.

"Thank you so much."

"He also wanted me to tell you that he had versed Coach." Kevin added for Hunter to start laughing.

"Now get back to the room where you should be. Remember we'll be there whenever you need us."

Hunter nodded and gave each of the men hugs in thanks for being there for him. When he got back to the room, he saw Seth showing Dean how cool it was to be on crutches as he used them to go around the room. Next Roman helped Seth sit back on the bed for Dean to sit up and start signing Seth's cast. It was good to see that together his sons would be able to get through this and perhaps other hard times that could come in the future.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	11. Secrets Revealed and Nicknames

Shawn Michaels was led by a nurse to where his nephew's hospital room was and walked in to see the boy asleep in the bed. On both sides of him were his brothers who looked to be trying to protect him from any dangers. Not far from the three boys on a foldable bed was Stephanie and Hunter also asleep after a long night. Quietly Shawn went over to get a look at Dean and frowned at the mask that rested on the boy's face along with all the wires connected to him. At a nurse coming in with a tray of food, Shawn saw Hunter start to wake up at the sound.

"Shawn?" Hunter looked at his teammate and wrestling brother as he sat up a little.

"My flight just got in and I came to see how Dean is doing."

"He's sleeping and the doctor said that he should be fine." Hunter said. "Steph stayed the night here with him and I got here with the boys a couple hours ago. They fell back asleep when we got here and I didn't sleep much last night."

"And the mask?" Shawn asked to see Hunter look over at his still asleep sons.

"Until his breathing is better, he can't take it off." Hunter answered as he carefully got off the bed without waking his wife. "Vince and Shane went home too and will be back soon when Linda arrives back from her meeting."

"How are you holding up? Sean told me that you're scared and struggling."

"I'm better now. Dean has been getting a little stronger since I first got here, but the doctor is still confused on what happened. He wants to run a test to see if maybe Dean has asthma and wasn't found."

"What about wrestling for him?" Shawn asked at knowing wrestling was the boy's life.

"He will be fine. The doctor will explain everything he can and can't do. Dean will understand if he has to give up wrestling."

"I hope he doesn't."

"Daddy."

Turning around to the bed, the men saw that Seth had woken up and was rubbing at his eyes. Hunter went over to lift his son off the bed and carry over to the bathroom door where the boy's crutches were. Once settled with them, Seth went into the bathroom to close the door behind him for privacy.

"Excuse me Mr. Helmsley, but I need to check Dean and don't want to scare him." the nurse said after she came back in with a cart.

"I'll wake him up." Hunter assured and went over to the bed.

He rubbed Roman's arm that was draped over his little brother to wake the oldest boy who looked at his dad confused. At his dad telling him that Dean needed to wake up, the oldest moved to get off of the hospital bed very carefully and Hunter ran his hands through Dean's hair.

"Daddy?"

"Hey buddy. The nurse needs to check you out and doesn't want to scare you by doing it when you're sleeping."

"Stay with me daddy." Dean whispered weakly.

"Of course my little lunatic." Hunter kissed his hair as Roman went to stand with his Uncle Shawn.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"A nurse is checking out your brother." Shawn informed as Roman had Seth lean on him.

"I'm just going to close this curtain for several minutes." the nurse informed the others and pulled the curtain around Dean's bed. "Okay little guy, I need to take some blood to run test."

"No." Dean weakly said with a scared look.

"It's okay Dean. Now be my tough little lunatic fringe and let her take the blood." Hunter instructed his son and sat down on the bed to hold his son close.

"Lunatic fringe? That's a cute nickname for you." the nurse told the boy as she prepared the equipment to take blood. "Why does your dad call you that?"

"Because I never stay still for very long and look like a lunatic. He calls my oldest brother Rome, powerhouse due to him being strong and my twin older brother Seth, architect from him always thinking up ways to get into trouble." Dean explained as his arm was taken to be cleaned.

"What do you want to be when older?"

"A wrestler like my dad and Uncle Shawn." Dean answered and didn't notice the needle in his arm.

"Interesting job. Are you and your brothers going to be a team?"

"Yep. We're still coming up with names."

"I think your nicknames would fit into wrestling." the nurse told him as she took the needle out and then put a bandage over the area.

"See Dean no problem." Hunter smiled down at his son.

"I didn't even know."

"Thank you for doing that. He and Seth have always been scared of needles." Hunter told the nurse who just gave him a smile.

"I hate seeing little kids cry and have worked hard to make them not." the nurse informed and then went back to the cart. "Now I need to check his heartbeat."

The nurse put a stethoscope to Dean's chest and instructed him to take some deep breathes. At him starting to cough from taking the deep breathes, a sad look came to the nurse's face as she found his heartbeat was good. Hunter rubbed his son's back to comfort him as the nurse continued to do her test and soon was done for her to pull the curtain back for Roman and Seth to get back on the bed with their brother. Though for some reason Dean started to try taking the mask off and Roman stopped him as Seth called for their dad. Hunter moved to grab Dean's hands as the boy started to cry and that didn't help with him being able to breath.

"Dean, you need calm down my little lunatic."

"I don't to wear this anymore."

"You have to Dean." Hunter informed as he wiped some tears away.

"I want to go home daddy."

At hearing that Hunter sat down on the bed as Seth and Roman made room for him. Both watched their dad pull Dean close to his chest to run his fingers through the messy dirty blonde hair.

"I want to take you home too, but until you're better you can't."

"Am I going to have to stay here forever?" Dean asked in a scared tone.

"No baby." Stephanie answered as she came over. "Once you're better, we are going to take you right home."

"Not going to abandon me?" Dean asked for his brothers to look down in guilt at having told him that years ago.

"Never would we abandon any of you." Stephanie promised as she set a hand on Seth and Roman's joined hands. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes." all three said at the same time.

"How is Dean going to eat with the mask on?" Seth asked and they looked to the nurse.

"He can eat normally right?" Hunter asked nervous of them saying he would need an IV.

"We're going to be putting him on an IV, but the doctor said as long as you or your wife is at least present, the mask can come off for him to eat." the nurse explained to them. "Though a nasal cannula has to be at least in his nose to give him some oxygen."

Carefully the mask was removed for Dean to then have the cannula put on that made him a little uncomfortable. He was showed the breakfast that had been brought for him by the nurse and he looked to not want to eat.

"You need to eat Dean or won't get any better." Stephanie told her son.

"I want your pancakes mom." Dean informed.

"You can have them when you get home." she promised.

As Dean was eating, the nurse got ready the IV and Hunter knew why she was waiting. He tapped his son on the shoulder to get him to look at him as the nurse came closer and Roman clamped a hand over Seth's mouth who was about to scream at seeing a needle. From being focused on his dad, Dean didn't feel the IV's needle be put in his arm. The boy ate the food as the door opened for his grandfather and Uncle Shane to come in along with his grandmother.

"I brought something from our house Dean." Linda told her grandson.

From behind her back, Linda pulled out an old teddy bear that made a smile come to Dean's face as he thanked her. The bear was his that was kept at his grandparents' house whenever his brothers or him stayed there over night. Stephanie thanked her mom for doing that and she ran her fingers through Dean's hair. When the boy was done eating, he had the mask put back on as he rubbed at his eyes feeling very tired. Soon Dean was fast asleep as the others ate their own food that had been picked up.

"How long is Dean going to be here mom?" Seth asked with his voice down to not wake his brother.

"I don't know my little architect. Once the doctor knows what happened, he should be able to go home." Stephanie answered.

At a knock on the door, they turned to see the doctor come inside with a small smile to the family. He held a folder that he opened while going over to sit down next to Dean on the bed and began to look him over.

"How is he feeling today?"

"Tired." Stephanie answered as she watched the doctor carefully check on Dean without waking the boy.

Looking at the machines, the man then heard some coughs come from the boy who remained asleep. He asked how Dean had slept and Stephanie informed that he coughed while asleep.

"I want to see if perhaps a vapor can clear his airways for him." the doctor told the parents as he looked at the folder to write something down.

"Okay." Hunter nodded.

When the doctor came back with the equipment needed, he hooked a new kind of mask up on Dean for a vapor to start being released. After a few minutes, it looked like the vapor was working on Dean's coughs and the boy slept still.

"I want to keep him another night just for monitoring. The IV will give him some medicine to help him, but it will make him sleep."

"Thank you." Hunter told the doctor and shook his hand.

"I talked to a friend of mine who works with kids who suffer from asthma to see if perhaps he might know. He said that it shares the symptoms of asthma, but it should've been seen with test. There is a condition similar to asthma that is hard to discover unless the person has an incident. My friend said to try a vapor if he is still coughing that will help with relaxing his airways. If this does work for your son, I'm going to prescribe an inhaler for him to be used if needed."

"What about physical activity?" Shawn asked as he looked nervous on what the answer will be.

"He will need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, but should be able to do whatever he wants after that. Even wrestle like his dad and uncle."

"That's a relief." Shawn sighed as he saw Seth crawl into the bed next to Dean.

"I would like to speak with the two of you in private about something I have found out." the doctor said to Hunter and Stephanie.

Both followed him out of the room at knowing it had to do with the boys' genetics and they were handed a paper. On it were dates that both Stephanie and Hunter knew very well and hated to think about.

"These dates are of two times you were in the hospital Mrs. Helmsley."

"Yes. Me and Hunter had two close calls, but both times during delivery our babies didn't make it." Stephanie answered with tears in her eyes. "No one except us knew that I was pregnant due to me not showing very much."

"The doctors did c-sections both times and when our babies were born premature, it hurt us to hear that they died during birth."

"No, they didn't. I had that friend of mine also look into this a couple years ago of people pretending to be doctors and nurses. This was what told me that those three boys are actually your sons. Their genetics are a match to yours, but it appeared bugs in our machines messed up with the first readings of Dean's and with the second blood test it was confirmed. I looked into your other two sons for you."

"You mean our babies didn't die." Stephanie was in shock at that news.

"Premature babies are hard to determine, but it would appear that your sons had been transferred to another area of the hospital after Dean and Seth was born. For Roman, it would seem he was left there when the two people had gone to take more babies."

"This explains so much. I mean all three have always shown resemblances to us, but we could never understand why." Hunter hugged his wife.

"Now you don't ever have to worry about telling them that they're adopted, because they're not."

"Thank you for all you have done." Stephanie hugged the doctor.

The two went back into the room and informed the others of what they had found out. Of course Stephanie's parents and brother weren't happy with her having hid the pregnancies from them, but forgave her quick. Shawn set a hand on Hunter having had guessed something bad had happened at those times from his friend's change in mood. They all turned to the bed to see Seth start to fall asleep next to his brother without getting in the way of the mask, IV or wires. When the boy was asleep, Hunter pulled the blanket over both boys as the others watched the sleeping boys. An arm was put around Roman by both of his parents as him and his family continued eating.

* * *

 **Please Review And Check Out The Video To Let Me Know What You Think Of Them**


	12. Leaving Home

Hunter and Stephanie were home with the woman making breakfast as her husband was looking over the plans for the next show. At a door opening upstairs and the sounds of rushing around, both were confused on the cause of it. Soon they saw their three teen sons come down with a bunch of suitcases and bags that they set by the front door.

"Hey where you guys going? Trying to run away again Seth?" Hunter asked his sons with a curious look.

"No, we're not running away. Actually we got to catch a plane to Tampa, Florida." Seth answered to shock his parents.

"Florida? But that is where WWE's development company is." Stephanie said to them confused.

"We know mom." Roman replied as he removed some pieces of paper. "Could you both sign these for us?"

The papers were permission for the boys to be in matches and stay at the development's dormitory. At reading them, both Hunter and Stephanie realized what they meant for their sons.

"You three got accepted." Hunter said to them.

"The call came last week from Joey Mercury." Dean told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stephanie asked.

"You guys were busy with work and we didn't know when to tell you two. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours so we have to get going soon." Seth explained to their parents.

"How do you guys plan on getting there?" Hunter asked his sons.

"Taxi." Dean shrugged.

"This is so sudden. How are we supposed to react to the fact that our teenage sons are leaving to start their wrestling careers?" Stephanie said as she sat at the table.

"Mom. We'll see each other when main rosters are in the same area as FCW." Dean assured her.

"Boys, you should have told us." Hunter told his sons who looked down.

"We never got the chance. Now please sign the papers so we can get going for the airport. It's going to be a long flight to Florida." Seth said to his parents sounding a little impatient.

"Boys. Are you sure you are ready for this?" Hunter asked his sons.

"Yes dad. We are going to be the youngest, but no one will give us too much of a problem." Roman answered.

"You are only barely fifteen Rome and both of you are thirteen."

"We know dad. Please you have to let us do this." Dean said as his dad looked ready to cry.

"Your inhaler?"

"In my bag along with some refills in my suitcase."

"Glasses?"

"I have extra pairs for them." Roman answered.

"What about-"

"Also I packed extra money incase we need it that we have been collecting since my tenth birthday." Roman assured.

"I guess you guys really are prepared. Just call us when you get to Florida." Stephanie instructed before signing the papers.

Hunter was passed them for him to sign and then Roman set them in his bag. Before the boys could head for the door, their parents stopped them and they saw their dad grab the car keys.

"We'll drive you three to the airport." Hunter told them as Stephanie turned off what she was making for breakfast.

Everything was loaded into the car before the boys got in the backseats. Their dad drove in the direction of the airport as their mom turned in her seat to face them.

"I remember when we drove you boys to try outs."

"Yeah, we were so nervous that day." Dean laughed.

"Dusty was the one who seemed impressed while Regal seemed to not like us." Seth added.

"We must've done something impressing if we made it." Roman said.

"So who are you guys wrestling under?" Hunter asked his sons.

"Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose." Seth answered.

"Not Helmsley-McMahon?" Hunter asked them a little sad.

"We want to not get the whole dad is the only reason we are there treatment from the others." Roman informed.

"There's nothing wrong with being your dad and mine sons."

"We don't think that mom. It's just that people would not think of us as talented if they knew we were your sons." Dean explained.

"Okay. Just be careful and take care of each other." Hunter instructed to get nods from his sons.

Soon they had arrived at the airport and Roman took out the three's papers and tickets to prove who they were. As they were getting out of the backseats, their parents followed to help with unloading their stuff from the trunk. The family then went inside to check in their luggage and then got through security to wait at the gate for their flight. Stephanie hugged all three of her sons with tears in her eyes at them leaving home.

"You call every night and tell us everything." she instructed for them to all agree with her.

"We promise mom." Seth assured her.

"Also we want pictures."

"You'll get them." Dean agreed.

"My babies." Stephanie whispered.

"You three make sure to remember everything I have taught you. Don't let anyone think they're better than you because their older or bigger." Hunter told his sons.  
"We won't dad." Roman replied.

"Also I'm proud of you achieving this at your ages. Now go continue on making history and us proud."

The three boys hugged their dad who hugged them back and didn't want to let go. At someone calling the name of their flight, they turned to see that the plane was being boarded. That meant it was time for them to get on and quickly collected their carry ons before rushing over. The man at the gate looked at their papers and tickets before handing them back to Roman for them to get on the plane. The three found an open row of seats and sat down to look out the window at their parents. All three waved at their parents as the plane started to take off for the boys to start a new part of their lives without their parents going to be at their sides.

Over two hours of flying and a taxi ride, the boys arrived in Tampa, Florida at the FCW development center. Nervousness went through the three boys as they saw the taxi stop in front of the doors and Roman paid the drive. A man came over to them with a clipboard in his hand while looking for their names.

"Reigns and Ambrose are in room 203 while Rollins is in room 220."

"What?" Seth looked scared at not being with his brothers.

"Wait a second." the man said and looked at the list. "I read it off the wrong room for you. You are in room 203 Rollins."

"Thank god." Seth sighed.

Once set to go, the brothers headed for the dormitory. They turned at Cesaro coming up to them with a friendly smile and held his hand out.

"I'm Antonio Cesaro from Luzern, Schweiz."

"Roman Reigns from Pensacola, Florida."

"Seth Rollins from Buffalo, Iowa."

"Dean Ambrose from Cincinnati, Ohio."

"Weird because you three's papers said that you come from Connecticut." Corey Graves said as he came over to them.

"Well we were born in those places, but live in Connecticut." Seth answered simply with a shrug as for him and Dean were the two places their parents had been around the date they were born.

"Better watch your backs around here. Some of the older guys here would like to get their hands on three possible tickets to the main roster." Graves warned them before walking away.

Roman nudged his brothers to follow him and they went to the second floor to find their room. Opening the door after locating it, the boys saw that they would get bunk beds and Dean and Seth both called the tops ones for themselves. Just shaking his head at his little brothers, Roman took one of the bottom beds and set one of his bags on it. He then took his cell phone out to call his parents and put it on speaker so they could all hear.

"How was the flight?" their mom asked as soon as she answered.

"Good mom. We're calling to let you know we had just arrived FCW building."

"Anything happen?" their dad asked.

"Just check in and a room scare, but it was figured out."

"They almost put one of you in a separate room." Stephanie sounded a little upset.

"The guy saw that it was a misread mom. Now we need to finish unpacking and then get to the ring for a meeting." Roman explained and they all said bye to their parents.

The boys quickly unpacked and then grabbed their duffel bags with their gear in them. As the three headed down the stairs, a girl ran right into Seth and Dean to make them back into a wall.

"I am so sorry." the girl said with a British accent and then continued up the stairs.

Soon the boys got to the ring to see some others already there. Standing in the ring was Dusty Rhodes who gave all of the wrestlers a smile.

"I would like to welcome our three newest wrestlers." Dusty said and pointed at the brothers. "Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose."

Whispers began to go around from the other wrestlers who were there. Dean looked around to see a man he knew was called Husky Harris starring at him and that creeped the boy out a little. Also some kind of weird feeling was going through him that made him release a slight shiver. The three just ignored the whispers and looked up at Dusty when he asked them to step into the ring.

"Who would like to be these three opponents for their first matches?" Dusty asked.

"How much of a challenge can three boys be?" someone said in the crowd of wrestlers.

"I'll verse Rollins." Corey Graves said standing up.

"Reigns can verse me." Cesaro informed.

"Who wants to go against Ambrose?" Dusty asked to the wrestlers.

"Sandow will." someone said.

"Then it's settled. You six can go change into your wrestling gear." Dusty instructed.

The boys were showed to where the locker room was and set their duffle bags down on a bench. Roman took out his gear as his brothers did the same for them to get changed and soon were all in trunks with knee pads, elbow pads for Seth and Roman. Dean stopped changed as he felt something weird in his head and it was like a darkness that he has felt since that day in the hospital. When the door opened, Dean pushed the feeling away and the three saw that it was Joey Mercury who gave them a friendly smile as Dean slipped on a jacket and Seth a tank top.

"You guys ready to show how talented you are?"

"Yeah." Seth laughed as he saw Dean about to head out. "Inhaler?"

"In jacket pocket to be given to referee." Dean answered with a groan as Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"He is going to be the death of us one day." Roman told Seth who nodded.

The three headed out of the locker room to go do their first matches in FCW. All of them were nervous, but excited to actually see how much their dad's training had been worth.


	13. Normal Night With The Brothers

Dean was sitting on the bench in the guys locker room adjusting his knee pads as Seth sat next to him doing the same thing. Both would be versing each other for the FCW 15 medal that was currently in Seth's possession. At the door opening, they saw their oldest brother come in to give them both smiles as good luck in their match.

"Dad and Mom are going to be watching, so make sure to behave yourselves." Roman warned the two.

"Will do." Seth and Dean said at the same time.

When it was time for the brothers' match, Dean had gone out first in his jacket and then Seth came out wearing a red tank top. Both looked at each other realizing that they looked similar to how they've seen their dad enter for matches. Both shed their jacket or tank top and the match started for them as the commentators watched the match with interest.

"I'm interested about these two wrestlers." Regal said as he watched the match.

"Agreed. Both just act like children with each other who are fighting over a toy that one wants."

Both had really gotten into the match and Dean thought of a way to mess with the slightly older boy. As Seth turned to face him, Dean took a page from his mom's book and slapped his brother right in the face. Of course Seth wouldn't let that go and gave Dean a slap too across the face and that seemed to make the two proud of who their mom was and having learned something from her. Problem throughout the match for the brothers was that they knew each other's moves and when they would do them or how to counter. When Seth had Dean dazed in a corner, Seth went over to the opposite one to prepare for his superkick that looked similar to the boys' Uncle Shawn's Sweet Chin Music. Instead he realized Dean would expect that and forgot the superkick to just connect a forearm on his brother that left him on the mat to be given a curb stomp. At Dean kicking out at two from the curb stomp, Seth knew this match was going to be hard to win. The match ended up being a draw with no one having gotten a pin fall and Dean to just annoy his brother tossed the medal. Both got back to the locker room and Seth grabbed Dean in a headlock with an amused look on his face.

"How many times do I have tell you not to throw my things little lunatic?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"I could've beaten you architect." Dean shot back as they went over to the bench.

A cough left Dean who took out his inhaler to take a couple puffs from it and then put it in his bag. He and Seth quickly got changed out of their gear that they put in their bag and saw Roman come in to give his brothers hugs.

"So you both are losers." he teased for them to jump on him and he easily got away.

Together the three went back to their dorm room where a small yorkie ran to the door to greet them. Both Seth and Dean kneeled down to greet Kevin who jumped around on his back legs. At Seth's cell phone beginning to ring, he saw it was their home number and answered on speaker for the three of them to hear.

"Did you see the match?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I now remember why I hate draws." Hunter joked to hear his sons laugh.

"Though you both need to work on your slaps." Stephanie added.

"We'll practice on Rome." Dean said for his hair to be ruffled by the oldest.

"I'm happy to hear that you three are having fun." Hunter told them. "I must say you boys definitely know each others' moves very well."

"It helps when you are trained by the same people." Roman answered as he sat on his bed for Kevin to jump on his lap.

"How is your school work going?" Stephanie asked.

"Good mom." Dean answered.

"We have hours stuck in the room that everyone lower than college has to do school work in. Me and Dean are the only ones who are doing middle school work."

"It will get better." Stephanie assured.

"As long as they got you guys still keeping up with school work, we're happy." Hunter added. "We can't wait for you boys to return home for the small summer vacation they give you."

"Yeah. We just tape a couple matches and they will be played while we're home." Seth explained. "Though we are still going to be traveling with you guys during our vacation."

"No one has been giving you three any trouble?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really. We've also made some friends here." Dean answered as Kevin was trying to bite Roman's hair.

"Good. Perhaps we can arrange for an FCW appearance on Raw or Smackdown." Stephanie suggested.

"No way would Maxine or Regal agree to that. Plus they like keeping all of us hidden away." Seth told her and then let out a yawn.

"You must be tired after that Iron Man Match. Sleep tight my little babies." Stephanie instructed.

"Night mom." the three said together.

"What about me?" Hunter asked.

"Night to you too dad." the three added before the phone was hung up.

Seth and Dean sat on the unused bottom bed as Roman decided to order them a pizza for dinner. Of course it had to be half pepperoni and the other half sausage along with a large bottle of soda for them to share. When the pizza had gotten delivered, the three boys had all changed into pajamas and Seth was picking out a movie for them to watch. The brothers' room had a balcony that allowed for them put a pad out there for Kevin to use whenever he needed to. When the dog came back through the doggie door, he ran over to grab Seth's medal and try dragging it around. Dean took it from the dog to set on a shelf and turned back to Seth who was still looking for a movie for them to watch.

"Nothing scary." Dean told his slightly older brother.

"Why not?" Seth asked with a smirk. "Afraid of wetting the bed again from bad dreams after watching one?"

"You're one who wet the bed Seth after watching a scary movie." Roman corrected as he carried the pizza box and bottle of soda over to set on their small table.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was you. You were in my bed due to how scared you were." Roman reminded and Dean began laughing.

"Shut up ass." Seth threw a pillow at the youngest.

The pillow hit Dean in the face for his glasses to be knocked off his face and he quickly picked them up before Kevin could snatch them to play with. Roman put a slice of pepperoni on a plate for himself while both Seth and Dean got themselves a slice of sausage. When they heard Roman's cell now ringing, it was answered and put on speaker.

"You're on speaker." Roman informed the person on the other end.

"Congrates on your match guys." a male's voice said.

"We have to admit it was awesome." two other male voices added.

"Thanks Joe, Jon, and Colby." the three said at the same time.

"You guys have to keep on doing this." Jon instructed.

"We just feel bad that you guys can't live these dreams of yours to be in WWE." Seth told them.

"It's not your fault." Colby assured.

"None of you were the drunk driver that hit our car." Joe told them in a stern tone.

"We're going to keep on wrestling for you three." Roman said.

"Trust us on this." Jon began.

"If we didn't have to worry about our necks, backs, or heads." Colby continued.

"We would be living our dreams." Joe finished.

"We know, but you guys would've gotten brought to FCW if the drunk didn't hit you." Seth reminded with guilt in his voice.

"Or we would've been killed in the accident." Jon corrected. "It's better that we don't risk paralyzing ourselves than had died."

"You guys though wanted to continue on the Wild Samoans' legacy." Dean said.

"Quoting our dad Wild Samoan Sika, us living is continuing on that legacy." Colby informed.

"You guys are not just continuing on DX or Evolutions legacies, but our dad and uncle's too for us." Jon told them.

"Do you guys hope to one day get back in the ring?" Roman asked.

"All of the surgeries aren't guaranteed to let us be able to wrestle. Jon sometimes loses feeling in one of his arm from his neck to his fingers. Colby loses one of his legs from back down. For me, I sometimes feel like my face is numb. Right now we're not considering getting any surgeries." Joe explained to the boys.

"Okay." Dean and Seth whispered.

"We just wanted to call and say you guys are doing great. Now enjoy your night little DX, Evo, Samoans." Colby instructed.

Hanging up the phone, Roman noticed his brothers look down in sadness like always after talking to the three sons of Sika. Before the three boys had gone to try outs, it was rumored that the three older brothers were to be given WWE contracts. A drunk driver hitting them on their way home from the airport ended that for them and now they couldn't wrestle due to risks of being paralyzed. The Helmsley brothers had heard from Dwayne that his cousins almost didn't make it and that a guardian angel was watching over them that day. Both Stephanie and Hunter had not let their sons leave their sides at knowing Sika and Patricia Anoa'i had a chance of losing their sons that day. After the accident, Dean, Seth, and Roman had gone with their parents to visit and help out in any ways they could. Though it was scary to see the three young men all banged up, in cast and braces from the accident. When the three got picked to join FCW, they had asked for the Anoa'i brothers to teach them some moves. Every weekend the six would go out to lunch together and talk about Colby or Jon's matches in small companies, Joe's time playing professional football, or ways the Helmsley brothers could adjust themselves with moves.

"Now what movie are we going to watch?" Roman asked for them to stop thinking about the three men.

All of them decided on watching Blade 3 since it was both scary, had action, and funny with their dad having a pet pomeranian. They sat on the beds as the movie started and it was just a normal night for the brothers.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me What You Think Of This Chapter.**


	14. Surprise Visit and Shoulder Injury

Roman and Seth were pacing around their room as Dean laid on a bed with his shoulder badly wrapped up and ice on it. Crying was coming from Kevin who was licking at Dean's hands to try getting pet and could tell something was wrong with the youngest boy. They had just returned from the hospital to find out that Dean had dislocated his shoulder pretty bad in his match against Regal. After the match, Dean had to be checked out and given x-rays to make sure no serious damage had been done and of course they all said that the injury could be something that would irritate him for years. Both turned to face the youngest as he released a sound of pain at accidentally moving his shoulder when he tried to sit up.

"Dean you need to not move." Seth instructed as he helped his brother.

"It hurts though Seth and I can't get comfortable."

"Maybe we should call Dusty and ask him if he has any pain meds for Dean to take." Seth suggested to the oldest.

"No." Dean said. "I'm not going to take any pain meds."

"Let me see if we have any Tylenol to give you Dean." Roman said and went over to their bathroom to check the medicine bag.

He came back out with a pill and a small glass of water for his brother to take for the pain his shoulder was causing him. As Dean was taking sips of the water to wash the pill down, there was a knock on the room's door. That got Kevin barking who turned to guard yorkie as he ran at the door. Seth picked up the yorkie to keep him from escaping and opened the door for him to slam it shut on instinct at who he saw was out there and looked at his brothers with panic.

"Who is there?" Roman asked.

"Our parents." Seth told him.

"Oh shit." Dean mumbled and laid his head back on a pillow.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon. You better open this door right now." Hunter ordered from the other side of the door.

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

"Let them in and hopefully we can hide the fact Dean is injured." Roman said and he helped with getting the bandages hidden under a sweatshirt for Dean.

Dean then grabbed his glasses off the pillow to put on as he tried to not move too much and cause himself pain. A second later Seth opened the door for his parents who gave him suspicious looks. They came in to be greeted by Roman who hugged them and Dean sat on the bed trying to hide the pain he was in. Seth saw the ice pack laying on the bed and put it in the pocket of his own sweatshirt that made him almost cry out from how cold it was. That got Kevin tilting his head at them confused on why they were acting strange.

"Dad, Mom; what are you guys doing here?" Roman asked as Dean watched Seth squirm from the ice pack.

"We came to surprise you boys. Though I'm curious on why the door was slammed closed by Seth." Stephanie informed as she looked at her two youngest sons.

"Just was shocked to see you and slammed the door as a result." Seth explained as he kept from shaking at the cold.

"How is everything going boys?" Hunter asked and patted Dean on the back.

The movement made Dean's shoulder hurt so bad and he almost cried out from it. He turned the cry into a cough and brought his inhaler to his mouth to hold back anymore cries.

"Has your coughs been happening a lot?" Stephanie asked worried.

"Only when I do Iron Man Matches or exhausting ones." Dean answered her as his brothers looked nervous.

"Well I hope you three haven't eaten dinner yet, because me and your mom want to take you out." Hunter informed.

"Just give us a minute to get ready dad." Roman told them and the two left the room to wait in the car.

As soon as the door closed, Dean released a long cry of pain as Seth threw the ice pack across the room. Both looked at the oldest for him to explain how they were going to get through this.

"Lets just not let dad pat Dean on the back or have contact with his shoulder."

"This is going to be a long dinner." Seth sighed as they got on their jackets with Roman helping Dean.

The three went downstairs to the car and got in with Dean injured side facing the window. Hunter drove away from the dormitory and headed for a restaurant that he and his wife had taken the boys to over years when in this part of Florida. One sharp turn had Dean's shoulder connecting with the car door and he held back a cry of pain. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and the family went in for a host to come up to them.

"Table for five?" the man asked and Hunter nodded.

Once at the table, Dean was seated between his two brothers while their parents were seated across from them. Menus were given to them and Dean hid the pain at Seth accidentally bumping into his shoulder. This made the two start smacking each other with their menus as Roman tried to stop them.

"Boys act mature please." Stephanie instructed.

"What are you three getting?" Hunter asked.

"Water for me dad." Dean answered while trying to get himself comfortable.

"Same." Seth added.

As the two were deciding on what to eat, Roman saw some bandage was peaking out from under Dean's sweatshirt and quickly fixed it. The three ordered their food along with their parents and then sat waiting for them to come out. Hunter and Steph asked their sons about how everything was going and the boys answered with smiles.

"I thought you got ordered to stay in and rest your shoulder Ambrose." Regal said as he had just walked pass them.

"Shoulder?" Stephanie looked at Dean confused.

"I had to give this one a little punishment or his ego would've gotten too big." Regal informed. "Though I accidentally made his shoulder dislocate during our match."

"Dean." Hunter looked at his youngest son.

"I got hurt in the match." Dean mumbled as his dad pointed at the injured shoulder for the bandages to be revealed.

"Why did you boys hide this?" Stephanie asked.

"You would force us to leave FCW." Seth answered.

"No we would not have. Injuries happen in wrestling, but hiding them is a bad thing to do." Stephanie told the three.

"We're sorry mom." Roman looked down at feeling bad.

"What are we supposed to do with you three?" Stephanie sighed as she shook her head.

"Send us back to the adoption agency." Seth mumbled for his brothers to smack him.

"Excuse me?" Hunter looked at his son a little surprised. "Who said you three were adopted?"

"It's obvious dad. I don't look anything like you or mom." Roman said.

"I heard you guys talking with the doctor when Dean was in there due to his lungs." Seth informed as he looked down.

"Well you didn't hear everything then." Stephanie told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom was having a hard time with staying pregnant. Two times she had made it through the pregnancy for the doctors to say after birth, the babies were lost. Then less than a year after that, we found the three of you and never thought anything of your birthdays being the same as the babies we lost. Though the doctor found out that the reason was because you three are the babies that we lost who had actually been taken."

"So what about Roman not-" Dean went to ask.

"Your grandfather and Uncle Shane have dark hair like his and I've seen your grandfather when he tans. Also your dad has the same thing."

"So we're biologically your sons?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Stephanie answered.

At having that all cleared up, the family continued with dinner for Stephanie and Hunter hear about some of the great matches their sons had been in. Listening to them talk, reminded Stephanie and Hunter about how lucky they were to have three marvelous sons. When dinner was over, the boys were taken back to the dormitory and Dean went in the bathroom for Seth help him with getting into pajamas. That revealed to his parents how much damage had been done to the boy's shoulder at the heavy bandages to keep it from moving. He crawled in his bed as he began to feel tired and his parents kissed his hair as his eyes began to close. They then did the same to Seth who was in the bunk across from Dean and was falling asleep too with Kevin sleeping in a doggie bed. Both bent down to see Roman having started to fall asleep and Steph pushed some hair back from his face.

"You being the oldest doesn't mean you have to act like an adult." she told him in a quiet tone.

"Thank you, mom." he hugged her and a kiss was set on his hair.

"You are our son and definitely had things passed down to you our powerhouse." Hunter informed and then kissed the boy's hair too.

Soon all three were fast asleep and their parents watch them for a couple seconds. It was strange at home with not seeing the boys everyday and they wanted to at least take in right now. Hunter led his wife out of the room for the door to silently be shut behind them to not wake the boys.


	15. Comfort and Broken Arms

Roman, Seth, and Dean had front row seats to Raw and saw Brock Lesnar come out to stand in the ring. A smirk was given to the three boys, which confused them since they had never really met Lesnar before. As the man spoke, Roman noticed Lesnar was a little full of himself and wondered if this guy knew there could be someone better. The boys all looked to the entrance at their dad music playing and saw him come down to the ring with a quick glance to his sons. Hunter then got into the ring to stand not far from Lesnar with mic in hand and held his hand out for Brock to shake that was done after several seconds.

"Brock, you know the COO of WWE, Triple H." John Laurinaitis said before turning to Hunter. "Triple H, I'm sure you're out here to congratulate the new face of the WWE."

A Triple H chant was started by the brothers for their dad to glance at them in thanks for getting the crowd on his side. Hunter then brought the mic to his mouth for him to start talking.

"John, I'm out here to do what you're supposed to be out here to do, but you don't have the guts to do it. So I will." Hunter said to John before looking to Brock. "Brock, your days of holding up the WWE are through. The private jet that you flew in on here today will not be taking you back home unless you want to pay for it. That goes along with the limo that brought you here. If you want to take a limo back on your dime, go for it. You're not going to be getting a raise. You're not going to be getting treated special. You're not going to be getting any of that. Oh and uh by the way, the name of this show always has and always will be 'Monday Night Raw', period. Nobody is bigger than the WWE. Nobody is bigger than Raw, Brock. And if you want to be here, I will guarantee that you will get everything that you have coming to you in the contract that you had negotiated when you first came back, the contract that you negotiated with John Laurinaitis that I approved, not the demands that you bullied out of John Laurinaitis last week, which he agreed to and did not have the authority to without me approving it, which I will not be approving."

The boys listened to John try to convince their dad to agree with Brock's demands on the contract. If the boys knew their dad well enough, they knew that he wouldn't agree and let anything not right happen. A glance from Brock went to the three boys and Roman moved protectively in front of the younger two. When their dad ripped up Brock Lesnar's new contract, all three smirked at him not backing down to even someone size of Lesnar who was a lot more built than him.

"Here's the thing." Hunter looked right at John. "You know you didn't have the authority to do that without my approval. I'm not going to approve it. Now Brock Lesnar is not some country bumpkin, okay? Brock Lesnar's a shrewd businessman, always has been. That's why you built Brock Lesnar into a global brand and that's also why Brock, I know that you know what you did last week with John is not gonna hold up. He had no authority to agree to what he agreed to. And you're not going to be getting any of it Brock."

"Dad is really standing up to him." Seth whispered to Dean who nodded.

Boos were started by the boys at Brock Lesnar and Dean could see something in Lesnar's eyes. It was like the beast was waiting to do something and that made Dean worried about his dad's safety in that ring with the large man. Hunter didn't listen to John who tried to still convince him to change Brock's contract, but still Hunter refused to and put John in his place. At Hunter putting John in his place again with a raise of his voice and then telling him to shut up had the crowd cheering except for the three boys. They could see that Lesnar was preparing to do something and fear that it would be on their dad. When their dad turned to put John his place for a third time, Lesnar took advantage of Hunter's back to him and hit him with a forearm that knocked him down. Before the boys could try climbing the barricade to help their dad who was being attacked by the beast, Dean put his hands to his head as pain filled it. That had his brothers' attention on him as Roman gave a quick glance to the ring while Seth held Dean against him. Back in the ring, Hunter was being slammed into the corner by Brock's shoulder and he could see the scared looks on his sons' faces.

"Fight back." Dean whispered as the pain faded and saw his dad do just that to force Lesnar back.

At Lesnar getting their dad in a kimura lock, the boys were about to jump the barricade to help him when security stopped them. Horror filled their eyes at seeing Lesnar break their dad's arm and right away some of the Raw wrestlers got in the ring to force Lesnar away. As Lesnar was walking by the boys, he gave them a smirk that had rage filling them and in the ring Hunter was looking for his sons.

"Relax H." R-Truth instructed as he was kneeled down at his boss' side.

"My sons are here. Keep an eye on Lesnar. Don't let him touch my sons." Hunter ordered quietly as pain shot through his arm.

"I got eyes on Lesnar. He's not touching your sons." Big Show assured.

"Your dad's weak." Brock whispered to the boys as he passed them and Seth had to be held back by his brothers.

"He'll destroy you." Dean told Seth who refused to stop struggling.

"Sheamus, go let the sercurity know to get the boys to safety backstage. Hunter isn't going to calm down until he can be with them." Big Show told the red head who nodded as they helped Hunter up to his feet to keep him from hurting himself.

As they made their way out of the ring, Sheamus gave a security guard instructions who radioed to the one in charge of watching the boys. The boys were escorted away from their seats and to a backstage door that took them right to where their dad would be entering. Dean and Seth were between Roman when someone rushing by bumped into Dean for him to hit his bad shoulder and pain shot through it. The youngest started coughing from trying to not cry out in pain and was unable to stop. He tried to get his inhaler from out of his pocket to drop it and be crushed by someone rushing pass them.

"Shit." Dean mumbled as he began to have trouble breathing.

"Do you have an extra?" Seth asked worried.

"No and I can't get my coughing to stop." Dean answered and was helped by his brothers as they saw their dad come through the curtains.

When Hunter saw that Dean was coughing non stop, he tried to rush over to his son. Though Big Show and Sheamus stopped him with their grips to keep him from hurting himself more.

"What happened?" Hunter asked the older two.

"He got bumped into for him to hit his bad shoulder and dropped his inhaler for it to be crushed." Seth explained as Dean leaned on him while trying to calm himself down.

"There's extras in my duffel bag in my office."

"Kofi go get his duffel bag." Sheamus instructed as him and Show continued to lead Hunter to the medics' room.

Once there, Hunter was instructed to lay on a padded table while Dean was seated on one with Roman rubbing his back to try helping. Seth took the duffel bag from Kofi once he came into the room and knew exactly where his dad kept Dean's extra inhaler. It was given to the youngest for him to take some quick puffs that slowed his coughs and soon he was able to breath better. A medic looked at the boy's shoulder to find it hadn't dislocated and Dean was told to keep taking puffs from his inhaler. Seth hopped onto the table to wrap an arm around his brother to help with keeping him calm. Their dad was being checked over by a medic as Sheamus knew that the boys being there kept Hunter calm. At having to need x-rays, Hunter was helped to sit up by Sheamus and Kofi as Seth and Roman helped Dean off the table.

"Seth you help Dean. I'll handle dad." Roman instructed.

"Whose going to drive us to the hospital?" Seth asked.

"A limo can take us there." Roman assured as he helped his dad along.

"This is just perfect." Seth sighed.

"You two are being dropped off at hotel." Hunter informed and got nods of agreement.

The four got into the limo for it to drive away and when at the hotel, Dean and Seth got out for Roman to stay with their dad. For the ride to the hospital, Roman kept the ice pack on his dad's arm to try helping with the pain.

"Did you do this for Dean?" Hunter asked his oldest.

"Yeah. Our trip to the hospital was by taxi though that day." Roman answered.

"You three shouldn't have had to see this happen."

"Don't worry about that dad. Lesnar didn't attack us and we're all okay. Mom also will make sure Dean gets better." Roman assured as they soon arrived at the hospital.

Roman got out first to then help his dad who was led into the emergency room where they checked in to be instructed to sit down and wait for them to be called. Looking at the paperwork, Roman wrote down what his dad told him to and the man couldn't stop watching his fifteen year old son take charge.

"I remember when I brought you here with your wrist when you were eight and had hurt it playing football."

"It ended up only being a sprain. You held me on your lap to help me get through the pain as we waited." Roman said with a smile at the memory. "Also had me sit on your lap whenever you needed to wait for x-rays after getting hurt in a match."

"Your mom would take Dean and Seth while I had you as my comfort."

"I always saw you as mine when needed."

"Can you stop growing up please."

"No can do dad."

"I miss just sitting you on my lap and now you're almost my height."

Hunter's good arm was thrown over the boy to pull him close and Hunter kissed his son's hair. It saddened him to have to see his oldest almost at the age where he will be learning to drive. Always Roman had been the one he would teach moves that Dean and Seth weren't strong enough to do. When Hunter needed comfort, but didn't want to scare his two youngest, he would go to Roman who always said words that went to the man's heart. At a nurse calling for Hunter, the two got up to head in for the x-rays to be done and had found out his arm was indeed broken. A brace was put on it along with Hunter having to keep his arm in a sling for over a week. The father and son were taken in the limo to the hotel for them to go up to the suite the Helmsley family had and as they were getting out of the car, Randy Orton came rushing over to help.

"Saw what happened. How bad of a break?"

"Have to wear the brace and sling for two weeks." Hunter answered.  
"Lesnar is stupid to attack the boss. I mean when I attacked Steph, Shane and Vince, it was fake and for Lesnar to do that right in front of your sons is ridiculous." Randy said as he heard his name be called. "I got to go."

"Take care of your family Randy." Hunter instructed.

The COO was helped to the elevator for him and Roman to be taken up to their floor. Roman opened their suite's door for his dad to go in first and Hunter was hugged carefully by his wife. Worry was on Stephanie's face as she looked her husband's arm over in fear of it being bad.

"Just a broken arm Steph." Hunter assured.

"Lesnar is going to pay for putting his hands on you." Stephanie said with venom in her voice.

"I got a good idea on how to make him pay. Now excuse me as I go lay down Steph."

Both Dean and Seth watched their dad head into the bedroom their parents were in. Roman nudged his younger brothers to head on to bed since they needed to be getting back to FCW for taping.


	16. One Foolish Decision

In FCW's ring, the three brothers were training as they waited for one of the Anoa'i brothers to text them when they got there for the six to go out for lunch. Trapped in a submission on the other side of the ring was Corey Graves by Paige who let him out once he had tapped.

"Still think one of us girls can't make you tap Graves?" Paige asked with a knowing smirk.

"I hate you girls." Corey mumbled as CJ Perry laughed.

"So rumor is that you might have a crush on Alex." Seth said for CJ to look down with a blush.

"Alex is nice, but I don't know if I can just ask him out."

"Don't think like that CJ." Roman told her as he was suddenly tackled by his brothers to the mat.

"Wow this place is definitely different."

The young wrestlers all turned to see Joe, Jon, and Colby standing by the entrance. Paige and CJ looked at the three young men with adored looks while the four young guys rolled their eyes at them.

"You guys are Tyler Black and Jon Moxley. Both of you are legends in the independent wrestling companies." CJ said as she and Paige moved closer to them.

"Jon? Colby?" Antonio Cesaro came over to them to give both light hugs at his old coworkers.

"Hey Antonio." Colby greeted to him.

"You guys look good. When the news of the accident came, we all were so sad to think of you guys not making it."

"We had a guardian angel." Jon laughed.

"What happened?" Corey asked for Seth to give him a light smack on the arm.

"That will be found out now." Dusty said as he came in with a bunch of the other wrestlers behind him. "Everyone please find seats since we're having a meeting on something that is very important."

Those in the ring got out to find seats and they watched Joe, Jon, and Colby get in with Dusty. Many were curious on what the meeting was on and went quiet when Dusty asked for it.

"I have noticed that some of you like to drink more than usual. Today I asked for these three young men to come talk with you about what a bad choice of yours can lead to." Dusty explained as a projector was brought in and he then got out of the ring.

"Hello. My name is Joe Anoa'i and these are my brothers Jon Good and Colby Lopez."

"We have been asked to talk with you all due to something that had happened to us in late 2010." Colby informed.

"We actually were supposed to come here to FCW in early 2011. Though a bad choice from someone cost us that." Jon added and a photo of the three young men came up either wrestling or playing football. "I was the one some of you may have heard of as Jon Moxley."

"I played professional football." Joe told the crowd.

"My ring name was Tyler Black." Colby said.

"You two guys were awesome in the ring." someone yelled for the two men to laugh.

"Yes, we were awesome." Jon agreed. "Now me and my brothers were on our way home from the airport to be with our family for Christmas."

A video began to play for there to be a car and then suddenly the car was hit from he passenger's side for it to go flying in flips off the road. The FCW wrestlers looked at the video all in total shock at what was live footage. Soon it showed emergency people remove three people from the totaled car on stretchers and some could make out blood. Seth and Dean were a little sick at seeing their friends accident and Roman squeezed their hands to reassured them.

"Me and Jon were in the back while Joe was driving. A drunk driver flew a red light to just blast right into us."

"Here are the pictures of us after the accident before removed from the car." Jon hit a button on the remote.

Up on the screen came photos obviously taken from the crash of the three men. One was of Joe in the drivers seat with his face bloodied up as next to him the window was cracked. His head was leaning forward on the steering wheel that looked to had been crushed in his hands. The next photo showed Jon and Colby in the backseats with blood not heir faces. Colby had one leg stuck under the driver's seat while he his head was lulled back. In the seat next to him was Jon whose head was done as one arm had blood all over it along with being at a strange angle.

"My jaw and nose were fractured from impacting the window. From many surgeries, they were able to give me only small signs."

"I suffered fractures in my one leg and had to go through many surgeries and therapy."

"My arm was fractured from the crash and had to also undergo many surgeries and therapy."

"Why did the guy drive into you?" someone asked.

"The guy was driving drunk and didn't see that his light was red." Colby answered. "Though the hardest part was that us making it was very slim and our parents had to be told of the accident. We spent that Christmas in the hospital in comas and then New Years also in the hospital."

"As we went through therapy it was revealed to us that any damage to our heads, necks, or backs could be a risk of paralyzation. That drunk driver ended our chances of being where all of you are right now." Joe told them to see all sad looks go to them.

"So if you guys want to drink, which is nothing wrong." Jon said. "Just don't get behind a wheel or you could end someone from achieving their dreams."

"Do you guys have scars?" someone asked.

Pushing his hair back, Joe revealed a scar right one of his ears along with one on the back of his head. Colby rolled up his pant legs to reveal multiple ones on his leg and one on his lower back. Next to him, Jon pulled up his sleeves to reveal the scars going up his arm and the one on the back of his neck.

"These remind us that we could've not made it from the accident. Our parents would've had to bury there sons around Christmas and we would have never been able to tell you guys our story." Joe finished as Dusty got into the ring to hug each young man.

"Now I hope you all take something from this meeting." Dusty said to his wrestlers who nodded.

Joe, Jon, and Colby got out of the ring to head over to where the Helmsley brothers were waiting for them. Each pulled the boys into hugs since they knew it was hard on them to had seen those pictures. When they began walking down the hall, Dusty called to them and they saw a picture come up for everyone to see.

"Hey those look like Roman, Seth, and Dean." someone said.

"No. These are Joe, Colby, and Jon when they were teenagers. I took this picture at a barbecue that me, the Samoans, and some others with their families were having. Along at that barbecue were these three little boys." Dusty pulled up a picture that showed Joe, Jon, and Colby standing behind Roman, Dean, and Seth. "Family is there for each other is the lesson I all want you to also take from this meeting."

The three men led the boys down the hall and out of the building for the car that had a very strong frame. Joe got in the driver's seat with his brothers in the middle and the three boys in the very back seats. Pulling out of the parking lot, Joe drove down the road for the restaurant that the six would be having lunch at.


	17. Raw 1,000

The Helmsley-McMahon brothers were given front row seats for Raw's 1000th episode and smiled at their grandfather who was in the ring. At Degeneration X's music playing, they along with the crowd cheered and the brothers gave their dad and Uncle Shawn smiles. When Hunter walked pass his sons, he gave them a smirk as he handed his cell phone to Roman to hold since he had forgot to leave it in his office. Both Seth and Dean were wearing their glasses as they watched their dad and uncle just get the crowd going with their DX actions. At their Uncle Shawn acting like he couldn't breath, the boys laughed along with the crowd.

"We did not need to know his underwear is bunching up." Seth mumbled at hearing his uncle Shawn say that.

"Really dad?" Dean asked at Hunter checking to make sure he was wearing underwear.

When the rest of DX came out on an army truck, the boys noticed that every one of the men's eyes went to the three of them. Dean, Seth, and Roman shook their heads no and kept back so they could not be dragged over the barricade by the men. The three just watched the show and shook their heads at Shawn just hanging all over X-Pac. When their dad said he was the only one with a full head of hair, the boys thought he might get some playful hits from the others. At the mention of playgirl, Dean and Seth saw their Uncle Shawn look at them with a defensive look as they showed the photo that was on their dad's phone still.

"Don't even think about saying you did stupid things because you needed the money." was texted to all three of their phones by their mom.

"What if we've already have?" Seth texted back just to get his mom going.

"I will ground you Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon." he got texted back and knew he should now stop.

They looked up at Damien Sandow's music playing and rolled their eyes at him. When Sandow walked by them, the three brothers gave him small waves with smirks while he glared at them. Apparently he didn't like it when Seth and Dean put itching powder in his trunks for one of his matches. Also when they stuffed playgirl in his gym bag for it to fall out and the whole FCW roster to see.

"All right. I got to be honest, that's true about me." Shawn admitted with fake sadness. "I'm going back home. I'm going straight to church and asking for forgiveness again."

"Uncle Shawn has to ask for forgiveness again?" Dean asked a little shocked.

"I'm curious on how many this will be." Seth added for the two to start laughing.

Sandow continued to shot the three brothers glares at Seth and Dean yelling out that he was common trash. DX huddled up to start talking about what their was going to be and the three brothers decided to just annoy Sandow.

"Nice dress." Seth yelled out for another glare to get sent at him.

"You going commando under there?" Dean asked and the two knew he was close to going after them.

Hunter began to talk and Shawn came right out of a corner to give Sweet Chin Music to Sandow. It had him dazed enough for Hunter to then give the man a pedigree that had him laid out on the mat. When the lights went out, Seth and Dean snuck over the barricade to lay play girl on top of him and draw in marker on his face. Right before the lights went back on the two made it back to Roman's side looking like they were innocent little boys.

"Lets go backstage." Roman instructed and the security guard led them away.

Once there, they were greeted by their mom who shook her head at what her two sons at done. Though arms being thrown over them made the three turn to see Shawn, their dad, and the three others of DX.

"Our little Degenerates in training are all grown up." Shawn faked cried.

"Nice touch on Sandow." X-Pac told them and he patted Seth on the back.

"When you grow up learning from DX, you like to show everyone the results." Dean informed as him and Seth fist bumped with each other.

"You got that right." Seth agreed and Roman put out a fist with them.

"How long before these three will be call up Hunter?" Billy Gunn asked.

"Don't know. Regal wants to make sure they're not going to end up putting itching powder in all of their fellow wrestlers trunks." Hunter answered to see Seth and Dean smirk.

"Sandow is the only one that we did it to. He called me a skunk head and told Dean he couldn't go even a fifteen minute match without coughing." Seth explained as DX had impressed looks.

"You can also thank Dwayne for getting us the playgirl magazines for us." Dean added and the two began to walk down the hall with Roman.

Through the hall, they saw some things that people would find strange like R-Truth and Roddy Piper trying to jump rope with an invisible person. At their dad calling them, he motioned them to come into an office and he leaned back on a desk.

"I'm going to be calling out Lesnar tonight."

"Dad, you can do that." Seth said.

"Lesnar broke your arm last time dad." Dean reminded.

"I don't care. Heyman went over the line when he called you three little princes and mentioned your mom."

"We are always called little princes because you refer to yourself as the king of kings." Roman told him and Hunter shook his head.

"You three aren't to get dragged into this. Heyman has been warned to not bring family into this stuff. If him and Lesnar want to keep on acting like they won't be punished, then they can prove it at Summerslam."

"Listen to us dad. Lesnar will hurt you and we can't watch that." Seth told him nd turned to head for the door.

"Seth I have to do this."

"I won't let you just risk your career. It's bad enough Joe, Jon, and Colby can't wrestle. Don't make us watch your career be ended." Seth explained for Hunter to walk over to him.

"You won't have to. As long as you three are there, I promise to not let Lesnar win this time." Hunter promised and kissed the boy's forehead. "Everything is going to be okay my little architect."

"It better be." Seth mumbled.

Hunter hugged his middle son with a smile as he hated that all three were growing up too fast for his liking. Soon it was time for the boys to be returned to their seats and they heard their dad's music begin to play. At their dad coming back out to the ring, the boys were nervous on what was going to happen between him and Brock Lesnar.

"Dad?" Dean whispered and Hunter gave the three a nod to assure them that everything will be okay.

The three could not watch their dad have his arm broken in the video and Hunter didn't like watching it either. He brought the mic to his mouth once the video was done playing. Dean leaned forward on the barricade as he listened to his dad talk and he heard a creepy laugh that made him turn. All the way at the end of the row was none other than Bray Wyatt who was looking right at him with a dark smirk and Dean felt a pressure in his head. Ignoring the pressure in his head, Dean slapped his brothers to get their attention and they looked to where he was to see Wyatt walking away. Before they could say anything, Brock Lesnar's music played for his advocate Paul Heyman to come down the ramp. The man looked at the three boys, which made Hunter glare at him for even daring to look at his sons. Paul being called the horse's ass made the advocate frown and then the man started to talk. When Heyman told their dad that Lesnar would no verse him at Summerslam, the boys knew it was a bad choice to be made.

"If things get bad, you two are going backstage." Roman instructed his brothers.

"No. We're not going to leave you here to just fight off Lesnar with dad." Seth replied and turned back to the ring as their dad began to insult Lesnar.

"My god man. What's happened to you? I mean what are you a child? That is what I teach my children not to do. Is that what you teach your children?" Heyman asked while looking at the three boys, which Hunter noticed and smacked the mic away.

"Hey, what did I tell? You don't talk about my family or my kids." Hunter warned as he backed Paul into a corner.

"This is not going good." Dean whispered.

"Lets hope Lesnar is not here or dad might be in real trouble." Seth sighed as he shook his leg nervously as they went back to listening to what Heyman was saying.

"I shouldn't talk about your children because actually I feel sorry for your children." Paul said for his eyes to go right onto the three boys behind the barricade. "You ever hear the line the sins of the father shall be visited upon the children?"

"Now Heyman is so going to get it." Seth sighed as they heard their mom's music play and Stephanie came down the ramp with a dangerous look on her face.

"That's Triple H's wife. The mother of his children, Stephanie McMahon."

On their dad's face was an amused smirk since he knew his wife wasn't going to let Heyman get away with what he had said about their sons. Roman, Seth, and Dean were all happy that they have never gotten their mom as mad as she was now. She walked pass her sons as she headed for the ring and instructed the three to stay where they were. Like her husband, Stephanie towered over Heyman and she went right up to him with a mic in her hand.

"Let me tell you one thing Heyman. You don't ever speak about my children, ever again." Stephanie told him. "Do you understand that?"

All three of the boys were smiling along with their dad at how dangerous their mom could be when her protective instincts kicked. Also she was the one who had taught her sons how to make people do what they wanted. Stephanie continued to insult Paul by bringing up his failures in the company.

"Daddy? We're going to talk about daddy now?" Paul began.

"Shut up." Stephanie hissed for the three boys to see Heyman become shocked at her. "At least my daddy had the guts a few years ago to step in the ring with my husband, which more than I can say for Brock Lesnar. At least my kids will be proud of their father and their grandfather…"

"We are." the three whispered that Hunter saw and he nodded.

When their mom smacked Paul right in the face, all three boys were impressed that she had almost taken the man off of his feet. That was enough for Paul to agree to the Summerslam match and then he realized that he had played right into her hand. Stephanie was smiling at him as she knew he did what she wanted of him, but it only made Heyman more daring.

"Daddy's little girl Stephanie. You always get what you want." Paul said to see her shrug with a smirk that her husband wore too. "I fell for it. You always get exactly what you wanted. Is what your father taught you. It's what you teach your children is that the lesson-"

He was stopped by Stephanie tackling him in anger for saying her sons were taught that. Hunter just watched his wife pound on Heyman as his sons shook their head at it in amusement.

"You two are like that." Roman whispered to his younger brothers.

"We take after our mom with knowing how to make someone do what we want." Seth told the oldest with a proud smile.

All three froze at hearing Brock Lesnar's music play and saw their dad get their mom to her feet. Stephanie looked to her husband and glanced to their sons worried of them getting hurt.

"Security will keep him from touching them." Hunter assured as he got his wife out of the ring.

"No dad!" Seth screamed as he watched his dad get shoulders to the stomach.

"We need to move." Roman tugged on his brothers arms to pull them away.

A security guard led them from their seats as they watched their dad knock Lesnar out of the ring. The boys cheered with the crowd at what their dad had done, but were suddenly separated from each other by crowds of people. Seth made his way in the direction of backstage in hopes of either finding his brothers or parents. When Seth reached backstage, he turned to look around for them while walking backwards and ended up bumping into something. His eyes went wide as he backed up quick at seeing Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman only a few feet away.

"Well if it isn't one of Triple H's little princes." Paul laughed as he looked down at the boy who had fallen down on the floor.

"You touch me and you can forget about ever winning another championship." Seth told him with a brave face.

"Now we both know that Hunter would want our heads for touching you. Though I'm curious if you are the one 'he' was talking to me about." Paul said as he kneeled down to cup Seth's face. "You have your mom's eyes and hair, but your dad's love of long hair."

"Don't touch me." Seth spat as he smacked Heyman's hand away.

"He isn't the one." Brock informed as his eyes stayed glued on the boy. "Though soon him and the boy will be of the right ages. This one will lead the one 'he' wants right to us."

"What the hell are you talking about butt face?" Seth asked.

"He's got his parents' tongue." Paul laughed as he grabbed the back of Seth's hair to make a small cry of pain come from the boy. "I'm curious if since you aren't the one 'he' wants. Then maybe we should claim you for ourselves or maybe that big brother of yours."

"Rome will kick your asses." Seth told him and hissed at the tug on his hair.

"We'll see about that little prince. Soon all of the right necessities will be ready and with us. First part will be started and then the next parts will be added." Paul explained to the boy.

"Necessities?" Seth looked at him confused.

"Blood of the king and queen shall bring forth the apocalypse. When it comes, only the beast and eater of worlds will be left along with their allies. Sacrificing the one who carries the darkness of blood is the key."

"Blood of the king and queen?" Seth looked down confused.

"Soon the fun will begin little prince." Paul whispered and then a pressure built in Seth's head for him to cry out with closed eyes.

"Seth!"

Opening his eyes confused on what had just happened, Seth saw Shawn and X-Pac came over to the boy's side. Both kneeled down to set hands on Seth's back as he was slowly helped to his feet to lean heavily on Shawn.

"What happened?" Shawn asked worried for his nephew.

"I got separated from Dean and Roman. Made my way back here and then there was this pressure in my head before hearing you two call my name." Seth explained as he tried to push the fog out of his head.

"Lets get you back to the others." X-Pac informed as him and Shawn led the boy back.

In another hallway of the arena, Dean and Roman found each other and didn't notice Bray Wyatt was watching them. He was about to move closer when a thing of lightning hit the floor by his feet for him to stay where he was.

"I should've known the deadman would bring his little boy with him." Wyatt laughed as he turned around to see Jeff Hardy standing there with arms crossed. "Though I expected him to want you to stay well protected by your serpent bodyguard."

"You will not harm them." Jeff told him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wyatt asked for him to hear shrieks. "Looks like the spirits are on your side right now. Perhaps next time we can end this a little differently."

Bray walked down the hall to get farther from the Helmsley brothers and Jeff had to lean back on the wall to keep himself from falling over. A hand was to his side as he fought back a pained look and saw Roman wrap an arm around Dean. He pushed himself off the wall to continue down the hallway as the brothers soon saw Seth with Shawn and X-Pac.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got myself a small headache." Seth answered.

The brothers soon were reunited with their parents who wrapped their arms around them. Stephanie and Hunter led their sons towards the back doors of the arena ready to head back to the hotel for some needed rest after a big show. Seth leaned against his dad with a smile as he was happy the man was okay and hadn't been hurt again by Lesnar. Though something kept nagging Seth in the back of his head that Lesnar was up to something bigger than just a match against his dad at Summerslam. Ignoring it with a shrug, Seth joined in on with Dean and Roman on talking about how they couldn't wait to one day be able to main event a Summerslam.


	18. Bad Dreams

Dean walked out of his bedroom in family's house to find one of his parents after having woken up from a bad dream. The little boy soon found his dad downstairs in the den sitting on the couch watching tv. When Dean called to his dad, Hunter turned to his son who had tears tracks going down on his face and red eyes from crying.

"Bad dream?"

Arms were held open for the boy to go running over into them and was lifted onto his dad's lap. The boy leaned on his dad's chest for him to feel something wet there. He put a hand to his dad's chest to pull it back for blood to be seen on his hand and the boy was shocked to see it.

"Dad?" Dean looked up to see his dad limp against the couch with blank eyes staring at the tv. "Dad?"

"He's gone now pup." a voice whispered in Dean's ear. "The king no longer can protect you from us."

"No!"

Getting to his feet, Dean ran to try locating his mom or brothers in hopes of them protecting him from whoever was after him. He suddenly was shoved from behind to fall on his back at his current age of thirteen and felt a pain in his shoulder from hitting the floor. The boy went to get up for something invisible to keep him pinned to the cold floor that he couldn't fight off. Fear went through Dean as he felt a weight on top of him that felt like it was crushing him due to how heavy it was. Slowly the boy's arms were pushed to be above his head as something caressed his face. He closed his eyes tightly as the caresses left a coldness on his face that made him shiver badly.

"Somebody help me." Dean yelled as he kept trying to get free.

"You're closing in on the age range pup."

"No!" Dean cried as he felt like he couldn't breath.

"Soon it will be time pup." a female voice said in a whisper.

"Abigail." Dean mouthed as his lungs wouldn't work.

"Dean?" a familiar voice called.

As Dean struggled to breath, he felt himself being shaken while his name was called in a panicked tone. Weakly Dean opened his eyes to see Seth next to him while Roman stood to the side. Seth brought Dean's inhaler to the youngest's mouth for him to take some puffs. Once Dean was able to breath, he was held in Seth's arms as he began to cry from the bad dream. Circles were rubbed on Dean's back as Roman helped get Dean down to the extra bed. The youngest clung to Roman who laid on the bed beside him whispering comforting words to him.

"I can't sleep without seeing it and then-" coughs stopped Dean from continuing.

"Sh. You need to calm down." Seth instructed as he had him take a puff from his inhaler.

Tears continued down Dean's face as he shook in the oldest boy's arms. Seth and Roman shared a glance with each other and the middle boy went to grab his cell phone. He called one of the Anoa'i brothers in hopes of them being able to help. At Colby answering the phone, Seth released a sigh of relief and could hear the sleep in the young man's voice.

"Hey Colby. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it." Colby assured. "What's up?"

"It's Dean. He's having really bad dreams and we are hoping you know of an old Samoan trick that can help."

"Yeah mom and dad had one for Jon sine he used to suffer from bad dreams too when younger." Colby answered and then there was a loud slam. "I can you snoring Joe from the other side of the wall."

"Didn't he get strips to stop his snoring?" Roman asked since the phone was on speaker.

"He hates wearing them." Colby informed. "Let me see if Joe and Jon remember the ingredients."

There was sounds of arguing between the three at Colby waking the two other men up. Once everything had settled down, Joe got on the phone to talk to the boys.

"Jon had a bad dream problem too. We always heard him say Abigail in his sleep. The ingredients are-"

"Abigail?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Joe could tell there was something wrong.

"When Dean had the incident in the ER, I heard him say Abigail." Roman explained.

"My dreams were messed up though Rome. Cobs and Joe had to always untangle me from my blankets from all my thrashing. Also some creepy voice kept talking to me." Jon told the boy.

"Dean." Roman watched the youngest run into the bathroom to start getting sick.

"He getting sick?" Jon asked.

"Yep." Seth answered and kept Kevin from running into the bathroom.

The dog seemed to be crying and trying to get to Dean with a determined struggled. Seth set the dog down back in the doggie bed and instructed him to stay there to keep from getting tripped on.

"This might not be a Samoan trick, but our parents have used it to help with any of our bad dreams." Joe informed and gave them to ingredients.

"Thank you." Roman said before hanging up Seth's phone.

"Dean's still getting sick." Seth informed. "Do you think his and Jon's dreams are connected?"

"Most likely not." Roman replied as they went in the bathroom.

A towel was wet with cold water to be put on the back of Dean's neck by Roman. Kneeling beside Dean was Seth who rubbed circles on his back. That got Dean to lean into his slightly older brother as he started to fall back to sleep from exhaustion.

"I'll soon have you in my grips pup." the creepy voice whispered.

"You will not be lost like the last one." a female voice said.

Dean had no strength to try pushing the voices away out of head or to wake himself up. He was helped out of the bathroom by his brothers to the empty bed for him to lay in it. The oldest boys didn't see the blood that was coming out of his nose slowly or hear the cries Kevin was making as he was curled up in a corner.


	19. NXT Champion & First Part

Seth Rollins stood in the ring in shock as he held the NXT Championship and heard his dad's voice. The man came over to give Seth a hug from how proud he was of his middle son for winning the title.

"Me and your mom are so proud of you little architect." Hunter whispered in his ear.

"Thanks dad. It means so much with having you here for this." Seth had tears in his eyes as he hugged his dad.

When the celebration was over, Seth was allowed to go backstage and was immediately hugged by his friends and then his brothers came over. Seth came out of that great memory as he had just finished defending his title with a hard won win. He got backstage of NXT to see his brothers and friends like that day waiting to congratulate him on the three brothers hugged and Seth held the belt up as they put their fist together as their symbol of their brotherhood that will never be broken.

"We'll leave you guys to catch up since rumor has been Dean representing NXT in dark matches on the pay per views." Paige said to see the brothers look down.

It wasn't a secret that the three brothers were starting to get seen as being popular with the crowd and might be getting called up soon. Paige, CJ, and Corey left the brothers to head for the locker room and Dean leaned on the still and only ever NXT champion. When they got to the locker room, Seth gave the belt to Roman as he went in the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Dad said that he is paying for dinner." Roman said through the door.

"Sounds great, but I thought he was still in Connecticut." Seth said from the other side.

"He is. That is why he gave me money to make sure that we treat the retained NXT champion to whatever he wants for dinner." Roman informed and soon Seth came out of the bathroom.

"Lets go then." Seth smirked as he put an arm over Dean.

They headed out of the locker room to head right to for the doors when a creepy laugh got their attention. At the door blocking them was Bray Wyatt who looked to be amused by how close the brothers were.

"Hello little pups." Bray greeted.

"Can we help you with something?" Roman asked.

"Rumor is that you are the top dogs of this company now and soon will be working for the thrones."

"Who told you that?" Dean asked.

"I have been told a lot of things. Like the real reason that you are only doing dark matches Ambrose. Seems like you can't stop coughing after a hard match."

"You going to keep talking useless crap or get to your point." Roman warned the bearded man.

"I wanted to let the three of you know that soon, everything is going to fall right into place." Bray said before walking away.

"Him and Bo get too into character." Seth sighed as he adjusted the belt on his shoulder.

"Agreed bro. Man I thought we were a little crazy, but those two brothers are just out there." Dean added and they continued on to the taxi that was waiting for them.

Getting into the backseats, Seth instructed the driver on where they were going and Seth could see his brothers proud smiles at him. It's never been about the belt to them and just about making history together to make their parents proud. Seth pulled the belt off his shoulder and set it on his lap with his eyes on it.

"This is for Colby." he told his brothers who nodded.

"Every thing we do is for them." Roman hugged both of his brothers.

When they stopped in an alley outside some old building, the brothers were really confused on what was going on. Dean and Seth could see Roman look at the driver and he knocked on the separating window to try getting his attention. At no response from the driver, Roman tried to open the door for it to be locked.

"Rome." Seth and Dean seemed to shake in fear at what could be happening.

"Kick the door." Roman ordered and the three began to try getting out.

Soon they had the door open and got out to start making their way for the end of the alley. As they ran to escape, Seth removed his cell phone to try calling his dad as he was the only one who came to his mind. Before he could hit the green button, the three boys were grabbed roughly to be slammed on the ground. They tried to fight their kidnappers off who easily dragged them through an open door of the old building.

"Our family is going to make you all pay for this." Seth yelled as him and his brothers were then seated in chairs.

The boys went to get out of the chairs when Roman saw Dean's nose was bleeding. One of Dean's hands wiped the blood away as he was confused on why it was bleeding. At hearing a laugh, the three looked up at a balcony where someone in the shadows stood.

"You three have finally come to the first part. One of you holds the key to power that he shares with the two of his brothers." a male voice said as the boys watched him.

"What do you want with us?" Roman asked as he saw one of the men give Seth the NXT title.

"We have been watching the three of you since your births. Our first three choices were sadly stopped from being able to start our plans early due to an unexpected outcome when we tried to obtain them. So we had to continue with you three princes at the regular timeline."

"So what was your plan for us?" Dean asked as he wiped more blood from his nose.

"We had to separate the three of you from the king and queen. Though it seems the ones we trusted couldn't do that and you ended up back with them. You three princes have no clue of what has been planned since your births."

"Our parents will kick your asses." Seth spat as he tried to get his phone off the floor where he had dropped it.

"Not if they have no idea." the man laughed.

Before Seth could grab his phone, it was kicked out of his reach and the boy glared up at the masked man. The boy took the closeness as an opening to kick the man between the legs as his brothers attacked the men close to them too. Quickly they fought in hopes of making their way to the door for them to escape. Again they were stopped as Seth and Dean were grabbed by their necks to be lifted off their feet. Roman stood only a few feet from the door with his eyes on his struggling brothers. A prick in the back of his neck had Roman falling to his knees as everything started to blur. Both Seth and Dean felt the same in the back of their necks and were dropped to land on their sides unable to move. The three boys reach out for each other for their closed fist to go limp as they fell unconscious. Roughly they were dragged over to be laid on their backs and the masked men opened some cases.

"Inject them with the serum." the man on the balcony ordered. "It is time for us to move on from the first part and the Hounds Of Justice to be awoken. Then we move closer to having power over everyone."

The men cut the boys shirts off for their bare backs to be revealed and where their spines were was wiped down. Needles were removed from the cases to be lined up with the boys' spines. At three pain filled screams, Stephanie and Hunter woke up in their bed panting as their hotel room was filled with darkness of night. Both reached for their cell phones to call their sons and had none of them answer, which began to worry them. At both getting a text from Seth asking what was wrong, they relaxed at getting some kind of contact with their sons. Both though could not shake the feeling that something was wrong and found themselves unable to fall back to sleep.


	20. Missed Day

Morning light shined in through the window of the Helmsley-McMahon brothers' dorm room for it to hit them. All three were asleep in their beds and groaned at the light on them that woke them up. Slowly Roman pushed himself up to feel pain going up his spine as he glanced to his younger brothers. Dean was asleep on his side with his back facing the oldest. Above Roman was Seth who slept on his stomach with a pillow over his head to block out the light. The oldest picked up his cell phone off the floor for his eyes to widen at the time.

"Guys get up." he told the two while grabbing his clothes. "We're going to be late for practice."

At hearing that they were going to be late, Seth and Dean got out of their beds to start getting dressed. The three were putting on their shoes when there was a knock on their door for Seth to get up to answer it. He opened the door to see Paige and was given a strong punch to the face before he could even greet her.

"That's for yesterday asshole."

"What?" Seth looked at her confused.

"You three have a lot of nerves to attack some of the tag teams." CJ said with crossed arms as she, Paige, and Corey came in.

"Wait what?" Roman asked as him, Dean, and Seth looked totally lost.

"You three almost badly hurt some of our fellow NXT wrestlers." Corey repeated to see the three shocked.

"We don't remember doing that." Dean informed as he began to tap his collarbone nervously.

"I thought yesterday was the show and I retained my title." Seth said as he was still rubbing where Paige had punched him.

"You three are stupid to think that-" Corey began to see the really lost looks on his friends' faces. "How could you guys not remember?"

"We don't know. Last thing we remember is getting in a taxi to head for a restaurant to celebrate Seth retaining his title." Roman explained.

"You guys don't remember a whole day." CJ was shocked.

"We just woke up to the sunlight on our eyes and were rushing to get ready for practice." Dean informed as he turned around for Paige to grab his arm.

"What is this from?" she asked and touch a needle mark on his neck.

"Ow." Dean flinched from it.

"You two have them too." CJ informed Roman and Seth.

"Did you three get drugged or something?" Corey asked as the three sat on the beds.

"I don't think so." Roman had a hand to his head confused.

"You three weren't acting yourselves yesterday." Corey told them and accidentally knocked Seth's open water bottle on him. "Sorry."

"I now have to change my shirt." Seth mumbled and pulled his shirt off.

When he turned to find a new shirt to wear, there were gasps from his friends that made him worried. Corey moved him over to a mirror to show that going down his spine were needle marks. Both Dean and Roman lifted their shirts for them to have the same on their spines.

"This is really creepy." CJ said.

"Maybe we should go see if Dusty can help." Paige suggested.

They all left the room once Seth had pulled a shirt on and headed for the bus that would take them to the arena. When there, the six went looking for Dusty and almost ran right into Regal.

"Just the three brothers I've been sent to find." Regal said as he looked right at Dean, Seth, and Roman.

"Where's Dusty? We really need to talk with him about something." Corey told the man.

"He's in his office, but I want to have a word with you three boys about what you did yesterday."

"That's why we are looking for Dusty." Seth informed.

"Go ahead and tell me what you wish to talk with me about." Dusty came over with Joey Mercury following behind.

"We don't remember what happened yesterday." Roman told him and Dusty looked confused.

"Lets go on to my-" Dusty began to be interrupted by Paul Heyman walking in.

"Make way for your WWE Champion CM Punk's advocate." Paul said as he saw the three men glare at him.

"We've warned you about coming here Heyman." Mercury spat.

"I have come to observe the talent here and perhaps the next big things." Paul looked right at the three brothers.

"Leave my wrestlers alone. None of them want to work for a no good bastard like you Heyman." Dusty told him and Paul just laughed.

"Now we both know wrestlers like to get power and to the top fast."

"Corey, CJ, Paige; get to training. Boys go to my office." Dusty ordered the six teens.

Roman led his brothers away by their arms and saw Dusty not look away from Heyman. Once the boys were gone, Regal stepped forward to look right at Heyman with disgust.

"You stay away from those boys. All three don't need you to make it to the main roster."

"Funny since their dad used Flair to help him get to the top." Paul said. "And still uses his wife to help him get any match he wants."

"Keep your mouth shut Heyman." Mercury warned.

"I believe that it is time for me to go. There is so much for me to get done for my client CM Punk before Survivor Series."

Heyman began to walk away with a smirk on his face and the three men didn't take their eyes off him till he was gone. A snort of annoyance left Regal as he shook his head at the man while mumbling a few curses. At hearing three familiar screams of pain, they went running to Dusty's office to see the Helmsley-McMahon boys were gone along with the office being a wreck. It looked like something had broken the door down before dragging the boys out. Regal and Mercury saw the worried look in Dusty's eyes at what Heyman had planned for the three boys.


	21. Survivor Series 2012

In a dark storage room, Paul Heyman entered to see the three boys sitting on crates in pure black clothing. Roman was looking at his closed hand while rubbing his wrist as Seth sat on the floor putting his two toned hair up. Leaned back on the wall with his legs up to his chest was Dean tapping his collarbone impatiently.

"You three know what you are to do out there?" Heyman asked the boys.

"We take out Ryback and make sure the WWE Championship stays with CM Punk." Seth answered as he stood up.

"Good. Once you three are done, return here and I'll have the three of you collected." Heyman informed.

"What if we want to go out?" Roman asked as he glanced to the man. "Maybe we don't want to be collected."

"Without me, you three will not be able to care for yourselves." Paul warned as Dean just kept looking down. "Have you eaten Ambrose?"

"Not hungry." Dean said as the tapping quickened.

"Just be ready for the match. If Punk loses that title, you three will see what real pain truly is." Paul told them and then left the room.

"Why don't we stand up to him?" Seth asked the oldest of them.

"He makes the orders Seth and we follow like obedient dogs." Roman replied as he got off the crate.

"We are a lot stronger than him though." Seth mumbled.

"Lets go." Roman ordered and dragged Dean off the crate.

The three boys left the storage room to head down the hall without being noticed by anyone. As they were making their way for the exit through the crowd, the boys didn't realize that their dad was justing coming out his office. He went to call his sons for them to disappear from his sight and lost track of them in the crowd. They all put on baseball caps to hide their hair and faces after pulling on the security jackets. Roman led his brothers through the door and to an entrance to make their way down the stairs. No one paid any attention to them as they made their way down to stand right at the barricade and could see the triple threat match that was going on. The younger boys gave nods to Roman as they saw Ryback put Cena on his shoulders to deliver a shell shock. Quickly the three slipped off their jackets before knocking their caps off to then hop the barricade. Together Seth and Dean attacked Ryback before he could go for a cover on Cena while Roman then got in to stomp on the man.

"What is this?"

"Who the-what the-"

"What is this?"

"These three guys just came rushing through the crowd. They attacked Ryback and what in-" Cole explained.

"What in the world?" King added.

All three boys soon had Ryback rolled out of the ring and set him up to deliver a triple power bomb through the table. Michael Cole had recognized all three boys from NXT and was trying to figure out why they were there together. A glance went to each of them before they sent Ryback right through the table together. Roman had his brothers head back over the barricade as they saw Punk cover Cena to retain the belt. They went back to the small room where some guys were waiting for them and the three went back to sitting on the crate.

"We don't need you babysitting us." Roman told the men who refused to move away from the door.

"I'm tired of doing as ordered and ending up still having to be watched." Seth mumbled as he glance at Dean.

The youngest was sitting against the wall tapping his collarbone as his other arm hugged his knees. A weak look was in his blue eyes as he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked his brother. "You barely ate dinner."

"I'm fine Seth." Dean replied.

"Leave him alone Seth. Dean will eat when hunger finally takes over for him." Roman told the blonde streaked hair boy.

When Paul Heyman came in, he gave the three boys a proud smile at them doing what he ordered with no problems. The boys' eyes were on him as they waited for him to say what they would be doing next.

"I believe you three are now free for the rest of tonight." Paul said. "All of you will be taken to your room at the hotel to rest."

Before they could protest, the masked men grabbed the boys to start leading them away. The boys tried to get out of the men's grips on their arms, but weren't able to and were basically dragged towards an exit. When they were outside, the boys heard their names be called for their dad to come out the door too.

"What does he want?" Seth whispered to Roman.

"Dusty told me that you three have been missing." Hunter said as his sons just stared at him.

"Well we're not anymore." Roman replied and saw his dad look at him a little shocked.

"Why did the three of you get involved in that match?" Hunter asked his sons.

"We were only doing what we were ordered." Dean whispered to not be heard by their dad.

"Time to go pups." one of the masked men ordered.

The men grabbed the boys to start dragging them towards a car and had them get into the backseats. Dean put a hand to his face as he felt like he was able to finally get the fog out of his head. He turned to the door that was about to be closed and tried to get to his dad for one of the men to stop him.

"Let go of me. Dad!" Dean yelled as he reached out for his dad.

"Dean." Hunter began to make his way to the car.

"Dad, help us." Dean begged as the door was slammed closed and locked from the inside.

At his brother's yells, Seth felt something shove the own fog from his mind and he began to pound on the door for his dad. This made Hunter move faster as he tried to open for the door to get his sons out. A masked man shoved him away from the door for Hunter to watch the car begin to drive away with his sons calling for him to save them.

"No!" Hunter yelled as he sunk to his knees.

Soon the car stopped at a hotel for the three boys to be pulled out of the backseats. Dean and Seth threw strikes at the men for them to be thrown over the men's shoulders as they were carried up a back staircase to the room Heyman had for them. Before the two could try escaping, the men pinned them down on the bed as one man came in with a case.

"No!" both cried as they were then flipped onto their backs.

"Heyman has warned you two about not behaving. If you stay in the room without any peeps, Heyman told us we don't have to inject you two just yet."

Both were let up and they stayed on the bed as the door was closed and heavily locked. Roman stood against a wall with his arms crossed as his younger brothers got off the bed. They went over to Roman for his arms to go around them as he held them close for them to cry into his chest. All three hated what Heyman was doing to them and just wanted to be back with their parents who would protect them.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me What You Think Of The Story So Far**


	22. Obeying Orders

Roman stood in the ring with his brothers at his side and they were watching the wrestlers who had surrounded the ring. He went to step forward when there was a cry from both Dean and Seth for him to turned around to them. Both were being restrained by masked men who had Roman's brothers held by their hair.

"Let them go." Roman ordered.

"First we need to get the blood of the king and queen." one of the men said and brought a knife to Dean's neck.

"No!" Roman yelled as he ran to stop them.

Before Roman could get the knife away, it cut Dean's hand for cries of pain to leave the youngest. The oldest watched as the blood dripped off Dean's hand to form a puddle on the floor. He went to get his brothers away when Seth's hair was pulled for him to cry out for his older brother. At Dean being dragged away, Roman tried to get to him and went still by a scream from Seth. Fear gripped him as both of his brothers were dragged away as he was held on his knees and they screamed for him to save them.

"Roman help us."

"No!" Roman sat up in bed panting and realized he was in a hotel room.

He looked to his sides where Seth and Dean were still fast asleep against him. Moving some hair back from his face, Roman got out of the bed with waking his brothers and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he came out, he saw Paul Heyman come into the brothers hotel room with his stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" Roman asked.

"I wanted to come check in on my hounds."

"We are not your hounds."

"Yes, you three boys are. The Hounds Of Justice will help us with claiming power and take out everyone who stands in our way."

"Who are the us?"

"In time the three of you will find out and then the one will begin to be prepared for-"

"You will leave him alone." Roman ordered as he went to take a step forward.

"Now we both know that you have no way of standing against me. The serum in you keeps you from being disobedient and the three of you won't do anything except what I order." Paul told the boy and then banged on the door.

That woke Dean and Seth up who looked around the room confused and then saw Heyman. Both grabbed their glasses off the night table before getting off the bed to go right to Roman's side.

"Get ready boys. We have a big night and I want my hounds to start taking out those who will get in our way." Paul ordered them before leaving the room.

Roman could see his brothers' nervousness and wrapped his arms around them. He whispered some comforting words to them and hoped that one day they could get away from Heyman.

At another hotel, Hunter and Stephanie were going over plans for Raw that night. Stephanie was pulled against her husband's chest as she began to cry at thinking about their sons and possibility of them being at the show.

"I want our babies back Hunter."

"Me too Steph. Me too."

"Why did they just show up and not-"

"I fear the Heyman has them in his grips and they're trapped."

She nodded and got up to start getting ready for their day and closed the bathroom door behind her. Hunter was still on the bed with his face in his hands as he heard his sons calling for him the other night. Memories of the boys growing up flashed in his head from when Seth and Dean were first starting to walk to when Roman who comb on his back for a piggy back ride. For years Hunter has tried to be there for his sons, but now he fears that his job stopped him from doing that enough. Now his sons were somewhere he didn't know with Paul Heyman having his hand on them.

Hours later right before Raw had started, the boys again were kept in a storage room where they would be hidden. Heyman had ordered all three to be on their best behavior as they were given dinner to eat before they would have to go out. Both Roman and Seth ate all of their food while Dean barely ate anything and was about to toss his food away.

"You need to eat more Dean." Roman told the youngest.

"I'm not hungry." Dean answered as Seth rubbed at his neck.

"You're going to start bleeding if you keep rubbing at it." Roman said.

"It's itchy though and I hate that it goes down my spine." Seth replied as his wrist was grabbed gently.

"You have to ignore it."

When it was time for the boys to go out, they again donned the black clothing along with the security jackets and baseball caps. When it was time for Punk's little celebration, the three boys hid beside the barricades. They looked like crew monitoring the show and weren't questioned by the audience. Dean and Seth were crouched on one side while Roman was crouched across from them. When they heard Ryback's music, they waited till he was in sight before knocking their jackets and caps off for the boys to attack the large man. They started throwing punches and kicks at Ryback who was trying to fight against them. Seth was pushed into the apron for Dean to be pushed into him and the two fell on the floor while Roman continued to fight. The oldest boy was then tossed into the barricade and then Ryback went back after the younger boys. He tossed Seth into another barricade for him to go back to laying on the floor dazed. Dean got to his feet to grab Ryback's leg to keep him from getting fully in the ring.

"Dean." Seth got up to run over and slide into the ring.

He began to throw forearm strikes at the large man to help Dean keep control over him. Soon the two brothers were attacking Ryback together while Roman got into a corner prepared to strike. When he saw his brothers be tossed away, he ran over to attack the large man. Soon Dean and Seth had Ryback backed into the ropes as they worked together to attack him. Roman got out of the ring to then grab Ryback's legs to drag him out of the ring and all three were attacking the large man. While Dean and Seth were still attacking, Roman went over to the announce table.

"Let's do it again." Roman said to remove the cover and then clear it off.

"Oh come on." Jerry Lawler sighed as he saw they would be losing their table.

"Get him up." Roman instructed his brothers as they held Ryback's arms. "Let's go."

Ryback was led over to the announce table with Dean and Seth on both sides of him while Roman stood in front. The brothers set Ryback up for the triple powerbomb and moved as one to send him through the table. They looked at Ryback for a few seconds before glancing up at CM Punk who was watching them from inside the ring. As Punk was leaving the ring, the brothers got in to hear the crowd cheering for them and they stood in a line with Roman in the middle. Dean closed his eyes for a second a darkness pushing in his head and quickly shoved it away.

"Good boys." Paul Heyman whispered to make it look like he was talking to Punk.

The three left the ring and made their way back to the storage room as Dean almost collapsed. He was caught by Seth who looked at Roman worried about what was wrong with the youngest. Before they could say anything, Heyman came in with one of the men who took Dean right from his brothers.

"Give us our brother back." Roman and Seth ordered.

"He just is going to be given something to help with making him stronger." Paul said.

"Dean just needs to eat something and he'll be fine." Seth told him for Paul to laugh.

"Is the serum making his appetite go away?"

"We can take care of our brother." Roman assured and finally Dean was passed back to the two.

"Fine. Now I have a meeting in a half hour and you three need to be returned back to your hotel room."

"We're not your lap-" Dean was cut off by his hair being grabbed.

"If you three don't start holding your tongues, arrangements will be made you to get injected twice a day." Paul warned as all three boys were grabbed by the masked men.

Roughly the three were dragged out of the room for the car and weren't able to call out for help. The serum in them kept them from ever doing something that would go against Heyman's orders or could get him into trouble.


	23. Lesnar Meets The Hounds

Brad Maddox had been asked to meet Paul Heyman in the back room of the arena that they were at. The man began to talk to Brad about him not getting done what he's paid to do. At Paul saying he pays the Shield and they get done what he asked of them made Brad want to punch the man.

"You're also injecting them with stuff to make them obedient." Brad whispered to Paul who only smirked.

"Whatever gets them to obey. Pain is a good punishment for teenage boys."

Unknown to Brad was that hidden in the shadows were none other than the Shield. They made their presence known when Paul signaled them to come out for fear to go on Brad's face. He looked at the three boys shocked by what Paul Heyman had done to them. In FCW, the three boys and him had gotten along and would sometimes hang out when not wrestling. At Paul giving the attack signal, the three were forced to obey and start beating down Brad. Of course when done, Paul saw the regret in the boys' eyes at having hurt Brad. Not having the time to deal with this, he grabbed Seth by the hair to make a cry of pain leave him.

"Now get back to your babysitters." Heyman ordered as he released Seth.

The three stayed quiet as they disappeared through a door as Heyman smirked. Soon the video ended for Vince McMahon to be glaring murder at Paul Heyman for daring to hurt his grandsons. Though the injections part wasn't heard and Heyman was relieved that could still be hidden. Of course Paul had to make it look like he was panicking at the video having been seen by everyone.

"I don't feel well."

"Well?" Vince asked hiding his anger. "Mr. Heyman, this is a-it's a personal performance review."

Already the crowd was saying Heyman was going to be fired and Vince wanted an explanation. He got the answer of 'that wasn't me' and Vince almost laughed at hearing that from a full grown man. The man had two children and many grandchildren who have used that on him. Vince was really working to not punch Heyman for how he treats his grandsons. Before Vince could fire Paul, Brock Lesnar's music began to play through the arena. When Lesnar came down the ramp, he circled the ring before he got in to stand next to Heyman.

"Where are the hounds?" Brock asked in a whisper.

"Secure." Paul assured him.

"Good." Brock set a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"The serum works perfectly."

"Knew it would." Brock gave Heyman a little nudge back. "Are they healthy?"

"The youngest doesn't eat."

"Is he ready?"

"He's of age. Though 'he' feels that we have to wait."

Brock then walked up to barely tower over Vince who didn't look at all scared of the beast. At Brock trying to state he's more powerful Vince pulled his head back to disagree.

"Your grandsons belong to me." Brock whispered for Vince to glare at him full on.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do something I would regret later on." Vince warned that really meant give back my grandsons now. "Think about it."

Lesnar could hear Paul begging him to leave the ring, but knew it was all just a cover. In an instant, Brock got Vince on his shoulders to give the man an F-5. With a fake pleading tone, Paul begged Lesnar to stop as he looked at the old man with amusement. When they left the ring, Paul led Brock to where the boys were being kept. The two men entered the room for the Shield to be looking ready to attack them.

"Don't boys." Paul ordered for them to unwillingly obey.

"You're going to pay for hurting our grandfather." Seth as tears were in his eyes.

"This attack won't go unpunished." Roman added.

"Hounds Of Justice." Brock said as he moved closer to the three. "The three of you boys have traits of your father."

"If the serum wasn't in us, we'd show you how good our father had trained us." Roman told the beast.

"You." Lesnar's eyes went right on Dean.

"What about me?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Come here to me." Brock ordered for Dean to have to obey.

"No!" Roman and Seth grabbed their brother.

"Brock needs to have a look at him." Paul said for masked men to pull the older boys back.

Dean moved closer to be only a few feet from Brock with no fear in his eyes. Roughly Brock forced Dean to his knees and gripped his hair to make him look up.

"Soon boy. When the time comes, you will do your part and there is nothing your father can do to stop it."

"What part will that be?" Dean asked as pain came from his scalp.

"A very painful part for you." Brock whispered in his ear.

Roughly Dean had his hair twisted for a cry of pain to leave him. Yells were coming from Roman and Seth as they fought against the masked men. Brock lowered his head to Dean's ear as he looked right at the boy's brothers with a dark smirk.

"Maybe we'll have your father listen as 'he' makes you scream."

"We can't skip ahead Brock." Paul said to the large man. "Remember what happened when we did that with-"

The boy took advantage of Brock being distracted and got a low blow on the man. His hair was let go for the man's grip and he landed back on his hands as rage filled Lesnar's eyes. Unable to defend himself from the beast, Dean was grabbed by the neck to be pinned against a wall. Dean started to have trouble breathing from how tight Lesnar's hand was wrapped around his airways.

"Don't ever do that again." Brock told him with a dangerous tone before letting Dean go.

Deep breathes were taken by Dean as he pulled out his inhaler for some quick puffs to calm his lungs. His brothers came running to his sides to put their arms over him protectively. Paul only smirked down at the three boys before he left the room with Lesnar following behind him.


	24. Reunited

The Helmsley brothers were in the room that Heyman was always keeping them and looked to the door when Paul and Brock came in. Anger was clear on both men's faces as the boys tried to keep some distance from them in fear of being hurt. Lesnar had blood coming out of his head that made him look even more dangerous and like he was about to strike at them.

"Your father." Heyman pointed at the boys.

"What about him?" Dean asked since no longer the three could watch the show.

"He busted me open. Now you three are going to attack him."

"No. We won't hurt our dad." Seth said shaking his head.

You will do it or Dean will be getting a taste of the pain that his part will-" Paul began.

"Fine. We'll attack our dad." Roman agreed. "Just don't hurt Dean."

"Good boys. Now you three have a promo to do." Paul told them.

When the boys were done with their promo, they waited in the storage room nervously. Their dad would know every move they could do, but could never defend against all three of them alone. Finally having gotten themselves ready, the three began to make their way to their dad's office. Inside were Hunter and Vince who looked up at the opening of the door for the boys to enter.

"Boys." Hunter looked at them shocked.

"Sadly your sons aren't here for hugs. By attacking Brock, I have ordered you to get the same." Paul said as he came in behind the boys. "Hounds."

About to attack their dad, the three stopped at feeling their desire to not obey take over. Paul saw this and anger went on his face before ordering the boys out of the office. They obeyed that to go back to the storage room for Heyman to send a text to someone.

"You three really are going to be punished for this one." Paul told them as there was a knock on the door. "Say goodbye to Dean since you won't be seeing him for a bit."

Paul Heyman opened the door to reveal the Wyatt Family on the other side. A creepy smirk was on Bray Wyatt's face as Dean moved closer to his brothers in fear.

"Please Paul. We just need the injections of serum and-" Roman tried to explain to the man in a begging tone.

"Too late."

He had men pull the three boys apart for Dean to be dragged over to the Wyatt Family. Cries for his brothers came from the boy as Harper and Rowan restrained his arms. Bray ran a hand down his face as Dean kept struggling against the men. Roughly Dean was dragged away with Bray leading the way. At dropping himself, Dean forced the men to let go of his arms and a pressure built in their heads. The boy took off down the hallway and turned his head to look behind him to make sure the Wyatts weren't right there. He ended up going right into something or someone to start falling backwards. Dean was kept from falling to the ground by Hunter grabbing his arms to steady him.

"What's got you in a rush Dean?" Hunter asked his son.

"Nothing." Dean answered quick.

"You're shaking pretty bad." Hunter said worried as he felt the boy's arms were shaking. "Are you cold?"

"No. I just need to be-"

"There you are little pup."

Coming over from around a corner were Bray and his two followers whose eyes were on Dean. At seeing them getting closer, Dean tried to move away while hiding the fear in his blue eyes. Hunter now knew why his son had been rushing down the hallway. He set a hand on Dean's shoulder while moving in front of the boy.

"Can I help you with something Wyatts?"

"I just want the pup." Bray said and signaled something to Luke and Eric.

Both of the men stepped closer to Dean to grab him by his arms tightly so that he couldn't escape again. When Hunter went to force them away from his son, he was roughly shoved back to collide with a wall. He slowly got to his feet to see Dean struggling as they dragged him closer to Bray. Once right in front of the Wyatt Family's leader, Dean had his face grabbed in Bray's hands.

"Calm yourself pup."

"Let go of me." Dean ordered.

"Seems like you need to be taught better obedience pup." Bray said and grabbed Dean's hair.

The boy was tossed into a wall for his head to connect and he fell to the floor dazed. Before he could move, Dean's arms were pinned to the floor by his head as he was forced to lay on his stomach. His hair was in a tight grip by Harper as Bray stood over him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Bray whispered in Dean's ear as he got on top of the boy.

Distressed noises of fear were coming from the boy that awoken something deep within Hunter. He grabbed a folding chair to swing it at the Wyatt Family, which made them move away. A laugh left Bray as he signaled his two followers to leave with him. Once they were gone, Hunter ran over to where Dean still laid on the floor.

"Hey it's okay. They're gone now." Hunter said in a comforting tone as he helped Dean sit up. "Are you hurt?"

"Can't tell." Dean answered his dad as he was now shaking worse.

"Lets get you to a medic who can check you out." Hunter slipped off his jacket to lay over the boy.

Carefully he lifted his son up into his arms who was a lot lighter than he's announced to be or the man remembered him being. Hunter carried him to a medic that he knew had a private room for his son's safety. Luckily the room's door was slightly open for Hunter to push on to go inside. An older man came walking over and was concerned about the boy in Hunter's arms.

"He was attacked." Hunter informed.

"Set him down on the bed."

Dean was set down to lay on the bed as the medic came over to start looking at him. Though the boy tried to move away when the medic went to touch him.

"Relax Dean. He's only making sure you're not too badly injured." Hunter told him in a soothing tone. "Here, hold my hand. When something hurts or feels uncomfortable, squeeze."

Taking his dad's hand, Dean closed his eyes as the medic began checking him for any injuries. After a couple minutes, the medic went over to a counter to take stuff out of draws. On a tray was what is needed to draw blood and Hunter could see his son become nervous.

"I need to get a sample of your blood." the medic told the boy and cleaned his inner elbow.

The needle was then inserted for Hunter to feel Dean squeeze his hand. Some words were whispered by him into his son's ear as his free hand went through Dean's hair. Once the blood had been drawn, the medic took the vial over to a machine that was turned on. He then came back over to lift Dean's shirt for all of his ribs to be seen along with his stomach sunken in. Carefully the boy was rolled onto his side to be facing Hunter as the medic ran a hand over the needle marks along Dean's spine. Once done with checking his spine, the medic handed Dean a gatorade and instructed him to drink it. Meanwhile he led Hunter into a small office to talk with him in private.

"How old is the boy?"

"Dean's fourteen." Hunter answered.

"Did he work for Heyman?"

"Yes. He still does and has since November. What's wrong with my son?"

"Your son is worn out. He is dehydrated, not eating enough, and is being given a serum that Heyman owns."

"A serum?"

"It is what makes Lesnar so aggressive. Though using it on one much younger and smaller, can be very dangerous to the boy."

"I have three sons. Do you think Heyman has been using the serum on all three of them?"

"Most likely. The serum brings out aggression, but also to obey commands."

"What do we do?"

"The boy can't be left unsupervised in the state he is in. On his spine are needle marks where he's been injected."

"I'll keep an eye on him. What about my other two boys?"

"Get them too. Hopefully the serum will get out of their systems with Heyman unable to get near them." the medic explained before looking down. "I have to check him for any past sexual activity."

"No." Hunter had tears in his eyes.

"Hunter, I noticed blood right by his underwear band and the fact is that he would have been unable to fight."

"Okay." Hunter nodded.

Hunter and the medic walked in to see that Dean had dropped the gatorade on the floor. Fear was clear in the boy's eyes at being in trouble for having dropped the drink. It was like looking at a trapped wolf pup who was scared of two big predators. When Hunter went to go closer to his son, Dean tried to get away and ended up falling off the bed to back himself into a corner. A hand went to Hunter's head at the terrible pressure in it and saw Dean's eyes on him. The pressure stopped at a needle in the boy's neck for him to fall to the floor with barely open eyes.

"The boy isn't very stable." Paul Heyman said with a shake of the head as he removed the needle to cap. "Wyatt said he would help the boy, so I gave the boy to him."

"You keep your hands off of my sons Heyman." Hunter ordered as he moved closer.

"Not so fast Helmsley. You see I know where your two other sons are and some pain can be caused to them if you keep making threats."

"You hurt my sons anymore and I'll have you puking up your teeth."

Suddenly Heyman was hit in the back of the head for him to slump to the floor and behind him stood Shawn with a bedpan. He gave his friend a smile while dropping the bedpan onto the head of Paul with no care.

"Good thing I decided to track you down." Shawn said as he saw Hunter run to Dean's side.

"Dean. Focus on me." Hunter instructed as he touched the boy's face.

"Dad." the boy whispered weakly as his eyes began to close.

"I saw some men escorting Seth and Roman to a car. Vince followed after them and said he was at a hotel only a couple minutes from the one we're staying in."

"Can you go get them please Shawn?" Hunter asked as he held Dean.

"No problem. Those who hurt my nephews are going to really pay." Shawn promised and then left the room.

Hunter picked his son up into his arms and decided to take him back to the hotel where he could rest in a bed comfortably. When at the rental car, Hunter set Dean down in the passenger's seat to buckle him in. The man put his jacket again over his son before getting in the driver's seat to head out of the parking lot. At the other hotel, Shawn arrived to see Vince McMahon holding a baseball bat with a deadly look on his face.

"The bastards took Seth and Roman upstairs to a hotel room. Looks like until Heyman gets back, the men won't leave the room."

"Lets go see if they ordered some room service." Shawn said and they went on up to the floor.

Knocking on the door, Shawn disguised his voice and did Hunter's lines from 2006. Inside the room, Seth and Roman knew who it was just from the lines that they have heard their dad say whenever he would knock on their bedroom doors. When the men opened the door, a baseball bat hit one right in the face for him to fall to the floor. Shawn did a Sweet Chin Music on the second man to knock him out cold. Both boys got off the bed to run over to their uncle and grandfather who hugged them tightly.

"Are you two okay?" Vince asked as he pushed Roman's hair back to see if he was hurt at all.

"We're fine." Roman answered.

"The Wyatt Family though have Dean and they're going to hurt-" Seth began for his uncle to touch his face.

"Your dad has him. Right now Dean is just worn out from the serum that Heyman has been injecting into you three. A medic friend of ours says once the serum is out of him, he should feel better. The same will go for the two of you." Shawn explained to the two boys.

"Now grab your things so we can get you two to the hotel where we're staying. Your dad has been so worried sick about you two and Dean." Vince told his grandsons.

Quickly Roman and Seth gathered all of their and Dean's things before heading over. At a man starting to get up, Seth gave him a hard curb stomp that had him knocked back out. Roman gave a full strength superman punch to the second man who had gotten back on his feet. Their uncle and grandfather led them back out to the car for them to sit in the backseats clinging to each other. Soon the boys saw they were pulling up to the hotel and Vince had the car parked for the boys to be taken right up to the suite their dad was in. As soon as Shawn knocked on the door, it flew open for Hunter to be there with relief on his face at seeing Seth and Roman. The two boys ran forward to hug their dad who hugged them back tightly with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy to have you both back." he whispered into their hair.

"We missed you so much dad." Seth informed as he let tears fall from his eyes.

"I got you my architect and powerhouse." Hunter said and then pulled them inside to reveal Dean laying on a bed awake.

The three boys all hugged on the bed as Hunter watched them with Vince and Shawn. It had been torture not having the three around and knew they would have to help them through some things. As long as Hunter had his babies back, it was all he cared about.


	25. Dealing With What's Happened

In the middle of the night, Hunter was asleep alone in the bed of his room in the suite since Stephanie was still doing meetings. He felt someone shake his arm and opened his eyes a little to see Dean standing there with a nervous look. Running a hand over his hair, Hunter sat up a little with an arm held out to his son who got on the bed to lean against him.

"Another bad dream?" Hunter asked as he ran a hand up Dean's back.

"Yeah." Dean answered his dad with his head on his chest.

"What happen in this one?"

"Just me laying in my bed unable to move and then there's that creepy laugh."

"As long as you are with me, your mom, or brothers; you will be safe Dean." Hunter promised and hugged his son tighter. "Now get some sleep my lunatic."

Dean nodded and got out of bed to head back to his own room that he shared with his brothers. When morning came, Hunter woke up to the alarm on his phone going off and picked it up to see that he had to get his sons up for them to get on the road. Getting out of bed, Hunter got ready before heading into his sons' room to see them all still asleep. He woke them up so that they could all begin getting ready and soon they were heading down to the lobby where Shawn came over to throw his arms over Seth and Roman.

"Dad, wake you three up?"

"Yeah." Seth rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

"Shawn can you take them to go get breakfast?" Hunter asked his friend who nodded before leading the boys away.

Removing his cell phone from his pocket, Hunter had remembered his medic friend wanted him to call for them to talk. He had taken all three of his sons to be checked out and would be told the results.

"Morning Hunter."

"Back at you. So what are the test results?"

"All three's blood work revealed the serum should have worn out of them by now. Also I know you have been nervous about the whole rape test with Dean. It's a relief and pleasure to tell you that there were no signs of it."

"That is great to hear. I had Shawn take the boys to get breakfast."

"Good. They need to eat especially Dean and Seth since both looked to not have been eating enough."

"Thank you for doing the test and you'll be the boys' main medic from now on."

Hunter hung up the phone to then head to the hotel's restaurant where Shawn had the boys at a table with plate of egg sandwiches and glasses of orange juice. A smile came to Hunter's face as he sat down to begin eating breakfast with his sons. Once done, they left the restaurant to head for the car since they would have a long drive to the next location of the show. When the boys saw Stephanie come into the lobby, they ran forward to hug her and she kissed them with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy to have my babies back." she whispered and then moved away. "Now Seth. Your dad said that you have been looking a little sad and I thought why that could be. So I brought along what should cheer you up."

From a round bag that the boys thought was a carry on, she took out Kevin who immediately was hugged by Seth. The dog licked at his much missed owner's face and Seth was hugging him to his chest.

"I've missed you so much buddy." Seth told the dog and then let Dean and Roman say hi to the dog too.

"We should get moving. A long drive is ahead for our next show." Hunter informed.

The family went out to the car for them all to put their luggage in the back before getting in their seats. Hunter pulled out of the parking spot as his wife set the GPS up for him to use. As he was driving, the boys were in the backseats looking like they were about to fall back to sleep. On Seth's lap was Kevin who seemed to be very interested in looking out the window at what he could see as they moved. Soon both Dean and Seth had fallen asleep with their heads on Roman's shoulders. It reminded their parents of all the times they had travelled with the boys since they were little. Always it was Seth and Dean on Roman's sides with the older boy having his arm around them as they slept. Kevin was still looking out the window and one of his barks woke the two sleeping boys up.

"Kev." Seth whispered to stop the dog's barking.

"We'll be arriving soon boys." Hunter informed as he pulled up to a gas station. "Let me just gas up the car while you guys get some snacks."

All of them got out of the car except Kevin who just watched them from the window as the three brothers went into a small store. Roman picked out a soda for himself as he saw Seth and Dean do the same. They also each got a bag of chips to eat as their mom came over with two drinks for herself and Hunter. Once they paid for everything, they got back in the car for Seth's cell phone to go off. He took it out as his dad started driving to see a video had been sent to him by an unknown number. The video began to play and his eyes widened at seeing it was of his mom tied to a cross with the Undertaker close to her.

"Um mom."

"What my architect?" she turned in her seat.

"Someone sent this video to me." Seth gave her his phone for her to see the video.

"Oh my god. Why would this video get sent to you?"

"It's from an unknown number."

"What is it?" Hunter asked as he pulled over.

"It's from when Taker wanted to marry me." Stephanie gave him the phone.

"Heyman most likely sent this to just try bothering you." Hunter said and gave the phone back to his son.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Ignore him. I will make sure him and Lesnar don't bother the three of you again." Hunter told them before he began to drive again down the road.

Soon the family arrived at the hotel for them to all head up to the suite booked for them to stay in. Kevin was walked by Seth before they went up and the dog jumped on a bed to curl up on it.

"Guess that one is mine." Seth said as he set his luggage by it.

"Lets get some last minute training in boys." Hunter instructed for the three to frown.

"Can we instead go to the indoor pool dad?" Dean asked for Hunter to be confused.

"We want to have some fun." Roman informed and his dad laughed.

"Okay. Just please be good." Hunter told them and the three quickly got changed.

Hunter sat on his and Stephanie's bed to start seeing what paperwork needed to be done by him. At her coming over to sit behind him, Hunter felt her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you go with the boys?" she asked.

"I need to get this paperwork done."

"You know I could've done it. What's wrong Hunter?"

"Heyman is going to try taking the boys again. What if I can't save them?"

"You know that if ever he takes our boys, we have a lot of friends who will help us get them back." Stephanie assured him. "Now go join our sons at the pool. That's an order from me who happens to be your boss Mr. Helmsley."

Quickly changing, Hunter went down to where the pool was to see Roman give Seth a Samoan drop into the pool. Dean sat on the diving board with his hair dripping wet and didn't notice his dad behind him. Before he could react, the boy was back duplexes into the pool to splash his brothers.

"I thought we could do some training in the pool." Hunter told them and saw all three smile in agreement.

Hunter was happy to see his sons having fun after what Heyman had put them through. Grabbing Seth to lift up, he tried to do a spinebuster to have it counter and got himself suplexed. All four had fun as they worked on their moves and hung out with each other after so long apart.


	26. To Make Them Pay

Seth and Dean were sitting on the couch of their parents' office in their street clothes with phones in their hands as Stephanie was doing paperwork. In the bathroom was Roman putting his hair up with the mirror helping him keep it neat. At a knock on the door, Stephanie looked up and told the person that they could come on in. When Dusty Rhodes entered, all three boys looked at him with nervousness.

"Dusty. I'm happy to see you came to our Old School show." Stephanie said as she got up to hug the man.

"You can thank my NXT wrestlers. They all told me I had to do it." Dusty replied and then looked at the three brothers. "How are you three boys?"

"We're good sir." Seth answered.

"I know what happened wasn't your fault. Corey, Paige, and CJ explained it all to me."

"That's a relief." Roman sighed as the three then went to hug Dusty.

"You three were some of my most talented wrestlers. Funny thing was that I was trying to get you all moved up to the main roster for Survivor Series."

"Thank you Dusty." Dean smiled and the man patted them on the backs.

"Now I better be going. I hope you three behave yourselves for tonight." Dusty said before he left the room.

"Hey dad's coming on." Dean informed and they turned to the television.

Their dad's music was playing for him to come out in his leather jacket and water bottle in hand. Once on the apron, he sprayed the water up into the air as the crowd cheered for him. Hunter soon was ready to talk and he held the mic up to his face.

"Last time I stood in this ring with a microphone in my hands, it was eight days after Summerslam…"

Seth's eyes were glued to the screen as he remember watching the match and the first time his dad's arm was broken. He hated that Lesnar took the man Seth thought of as unbreakable and just break his arm in only a few seconds. Sometimes Seth wonders if because his dad lost at Summerslam, Heyman thought it was time to take them and use them as his lap dogs. A thought then came to Seth, at the time of that they weren't able to protect their dad. Now though since they come to the main roster, their dad has had this strength to him that made Seth wonder if he's able to get it from them. Perhaps they're why he could send Lesnar running after busting him open that day and get them back from Heyman's clutches. Out in the ring, Hunter talked about how when the cast came off, he was back in the gym training as hard as he always does without a goal. Thoughts of when his sons went missing filled his head for his will to fight did too and that is when it hit him on what his reasons to fight were. They came from his sons who have always been there to cheer him on and want to carry the belts he won over the years. At them being taken, he first felt useless and then saw the video of Heyman saying that he hurt his sons so they would obey him. So Hunter got himself in the gym training harder than he ever had as got himself in the best shape he's ever been in. When it was going to be Heyman versing Vince, Hunter knew that was his chance to get what he wanted and that was his sons back.

"Then I found myself sitting next to a hospital bed looking at an old man who had just got done having hip surgery. And the is, that old man put aside the fact that he's the guy that created all of this. That's he the reason we're all here. Put aside the fact that his daughter, my wife sat crying at that bedside." Hunter then remembered the video he got of his sons crying at what had happened to their grandfather and not being able to do anything. "Put aside the fact that my kids, his grand kids were crying at what had happened as they were unable to be there at beside. I sat there with a smile inside because I just found my reason and all I needed was the opportunity. So when that same crazy ass old man decided to get up out of that bed. Come and stand in this ring and challenge Paul Heyman to a fight and Paul Heyman did what he does and he turned to Brock Lesnar, I was ready."

The Game knows Lesnar was apart of whatever plan Heyman had that he needed to use his sons for. All that made the reasons both Hunter and Vince wanted the two men that night.

"And Brock Lesnar if you think for one second that we were done after Summerslam, reach up on top of your head and feel those 12 staples and know that we were just getting started." Hunter said for the crowd to start cheering.

Back in the office, Seth began to realize what his dad was setting up for and feared having to see a repeat of Summerslam. He knew his dad was only doing this to show that no one was taking his sons again and it made him know that his dad wants to end whatever Heyman had planned for them. Seth felt an arm be put over him and Roman pulled him close to let him know that everything was going to be okay. At their dad entering the office, all three ran over to hug him as Stephanie just stood up from her desk.

"I'm going to make them pay. No one hurts my princes of princes and gets away unharmed."

"What if Lesnar cheats to-" Seth began to ask for his dad to smile as he touched his face.

"That is why I need the help of you my architect to form a very brilliant plan for Mania. Also I'm going to need the help of a powerhouse to train with so I'm in good shape to handle Lesnar." Hunter looked at Roman who gave a nod of agreement before Dean was looked at. "Lesnar is going to throw stuff at me in the match. If a lunatic fringe gives me some ideas, perhaps he will not be able to expect any moves I do."

"So you need the help of the Shield?" Roman asked as he pulled his brothers back to have arms over them.

"I don't know. We do have to set up for our wanted match at Mania." Seth added as he seemed to be thinking.

"What should we do fellow hounds?" Dean asked as he also looked to be thinking.

"Lesnar and Heyman did do an injustice when they attacked grandpa for no reason." Seth said for his brothers to nod.

"Also paying off people to get things." Dean added.

"You got the Shield at your service King of Kings." Roman informed as he held out his fist for his brothers to do the same.

"Believe that." Seth whispered.

"Believe in the Shield." Roman added.

"Believe in the Helmsley-McMahon Family." Hunter set his fist with theirs as a smile came to his face.

"Boys I think they're going to be playing your video soon." Stephanie told her sons.

On the television was the video of the Shield from Smackdown when Big Show had punch Roman right in the mouth. Both younger boys started laughing at how quick the oldest had gone down and to the floor. Roman gave both warning nudges as they still were laughing a little. Afterwards was the video that the three boys had recorded earlier with their dad holding the camera. It first showed their boots before moving up to their faces.

"Rollins." Seth had the camera on him.

"Reigns." the camera moved to be on Roman.

"Ambrose." Dean had the camera stay on him. "It looks like everyone wants to make history. It's that time of year. They're all going to throw their hat into the ring to face the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. And good for you, Randy. And good for you, Sheamus. That's impressive guys. It's just that we can't help but feel like maybe you're forgetting something."

"Undertaker, Wrestlemania 20 and 0, it's impressive." Seth said as it was now his turn to start talking. "But in case you've forgotten, he's not the only person riding quite the impressive undefeated streak. The Shield has yet to be beaten."  
"Yeah. So before anyone starts running around trying to make history. Maybe you should remember that the eye of justice is always watching. Watching everybody, even you, Big Show." Dean looked to Roman as he said that.

"You got one cheap shot. It'll never happen again." Roman informed as he then heard Seth start laughing.

"Good luck in your match tonight boys." Seth said.

"Oh and trust us. Nobody can beat us." Dean told the camera.

"Believe that." Seth added.

"Believe in the Shield." Roman finished before the camera was aimed down for them to walk away.

When the video ended, the three brothers began laughing as they thought about at how the bait had been set for the three men. Though they hoped that Punk will win the match, so Heyman can watch his client be destroyed by Undertaker at Mania. Soon it was time for the fatal 4-way match and the boys were glaring at Heyman who was out there for Punk. At Punk winning, the three boys only smirked at knowing Undertaker was going to destroy him so bad.

"Looks like our bait is going to be taken." Roman said as he looked at Sheamus, Orton, and Big Show.

When Undertaker's music began to play, the brothers were curious on if Punk would be attacked or not by the deadman. Dean could feel something not normal about the deadman as fire came up around him to give him that dark and gothic appearance. At the show now being over, Stephanie packed up her paperwork and Hunter instructed the boys to grab their duffel bags. The family left the office together and were heading for the parking lot when Undertaker appeared before them.

"The King of Kings wants to take out the Beast. I'm curious on if this has to do with what was done to the princes." Undertaker said for Hunter to look at his sons.

"We both know when you mess with someone's kid, you pay for it." Hunter replied and saw Taker smirk in agreement.

"Yes. Have you seen my own spawn around here?" Taker asked.

"Most likely in one of the bathroom stalls with Orton." Hunter answered.

"I wish they could have some control." Taker sighed and began walking away.

"That was Undertaker." Dean whispered in amazement.

"Yes boys. You see Taker happens to be one of the most toughest wrestlers here." Stephanie told them as she moved some of Seth's loose hair back from his face.

"I heard that there's a wrestler who Taker is training to be the next lord of darkness." Seth said for his dad to laugh.

"Maybe. Now I think it's time for us to all be getting to the hotel." Hunter put an arm around both Roman and Dean.

They continued to the parking lot for them to get into the car and drive towards the hotel. Unknown to them was that in the shadows was Undertaker who stepped out with his eyes down. He began to slowly shake his head as he was thinking about something that saddened him.

"I wish your one son wasn't destined for what is to happen. Me and my own spawn will do what we can to prevent it for you my friend."

Moving back into the shadows, Undertaker was hidden again as he went back to looking for his spawn. A shot of lightning gave away where he was and that was the direction the deadman began to head in.


	27. Family and Reveals

Hunter and Stephanie were getting some food ready in their home's kitchen as their sons were playing video games in the den. At the door bell being rung, Hunter asked one of his sons to go answer it for them. Pausing the game, Roman stood up to go answer the door that revealed Sika and Patricia Anoa'i who hugged their oldest surrogate grandson who returned the hug. The boy then stepped back as his brothers came over to be hugged as well by their surrogate grandparents. Since meeting the boys and them reminding Sika and Patricia of their own three sons, they began to have the boys see them as grandparents. Especially since Hunter had lost his own parents right at the age of eighteen and Sika and Patricia couldn't stop from treating him like a surrogate son. When Hunter first came into wrestling, Sika was asked to just work with him on moves and that got him to become close with Jon, Joesph, and Colby. He would do the same thing for them that the three Anoa'i brothers now do for the Helmsley brothers.

"So how are the group known as the Shield doing?" Sika asked as he led Seth and Roman into the house.

"We've been doing good." Seth answered.

"Sika. Patricia. How are you?" Stephanie asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"We're doing good. Joe, Jon, and Colby are just picking up Jimmy and Jey while Dwayne should be here any minute." Sika explained as Patricia went in the kitchen with Stephanie as Hunter put an arm around Dean.

"So anything new with the three?" Hunter asked as he gave Sika a bottle of water.

"One of their doctors said that they may be able to have some surgeries to help with some things." Sika answered as Seth leaned into him a bit. "When are these three going to be competing for belts?"

"After their first Mania." Hunter said as they all went in the den to sit around.

"We're going to challenge Orton and Sheamus." Dean informed as he helped Seth put away the video game.

"I hear that you have challenged Lesnar to a match." Sika saw Hunter look down at his own water bottle.

"Yeah."

"Hunter, he has broken your arm two times already." Sika had a fatherly tone. "Already one of my son's arm is severely damaged. Please don't make me and Patricia watch another."

"I have to Sika." Hunter whispered as the door bell rang and the three boys went to answer it. "Heyman hurt my sons and Lesnar too. I cannot let them get away with any of that."

"You know I wanted the same with the drunk for what he's done to Joe, Colby, and Jon." Sika explained. "All that rage only made me not see how much my boys needed me. Trust me that I hope Lesnar and Heyman get what they deserve for what they have done to my grandsons. Please just don't make me have to watch another of my sons suffer from an injury."

"I will be careful. That's why I was hoping to get some pointers from you Samoans. Dwayne has versed Lesnar, so he knows what I'm going to be going against."

"Hey Uncle Sika. Hunter." Jimmy greeted as he came in with his fraternal twin Jey next to him.

"Hello Usos." Hunter greeted.

Soon Dwayne walked in with Seth and Dean over his shoulders who were struggling to get free and down. Roman was following behind with an amused look on his face at his younger brothers.

"Hey Hunter. Where can I put these two heavy pieces of luggage down?" Dwayne asked as Seth and Dean looked at each other.

Both leaned forward enough to make Dwayne stumble with his balance as he kept his hold on them. When he went forward, the two touched the floor to be set up for a DDT and smirked down at Dwayne.

"Want to let us go now?" they asked.

"Fine."

"Nice job." Joe said as he, Jon, and Colby came into sight.

"Lets go check out that new move you guys have been telling us about." Jey told his younger cousins who nodded.

The five headed upstairs with the older Anoa'i brothers following for the Helmsley boys bedroom while talking about Mania that was coming up. Dwayne gave a smirk to Hunter who knew that Mania was going to be very eventful with so many of their young family members in it. Soon Stephanie and Patricia came in with platers of shrimp and other finger foods that were set on the coffee table.

"Good to see you Steph." Dwayne gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Dwayne."

"So what have you guys been talking about?"

"Not much. Just really about Mania." Sika answered as he ate a shrimp.

"I heard that you are versing Lesnar. Hunter are you sure about this?"

"He hurt my sons. My family gets messed with and you get the King of Kings on you." Hunter informed.

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry Aunt Pat. I'll be there and so will be others who will not let too much happen." Dwayne assured her.

"Kevin. No." Stephanie grabbed the yorkie to keep him from eating any of the shrimp. "Seth."

"What's up mom?" Seth asked as he came down the stairs to the den.

"This one tried to eat some shrimp. Tell the others too that dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Okay." Seth said and took Kevin from his mom before heading back upstairs.

They were all hanging out in Roman's bedroom with a small football being passed around the room. Both Dean and Roman were sitting on the oldest boy's bed while Jimmy and Jey where on the floor and the Anoa'i brothers on the couch. Colby caught the football easily and then tossed it to the Usos as Seth sat back on the bed with Kevin in his lap.

"My mom said that dinner is going to be ready soon." Seth informed as he pet the dog.

"You're worried about your dad." Joe said to the boy.

"Lesnar has hurt my dad twice and I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"Hunter knows what he's doing Seth." Jimmy told him and Seth just shrugged.

"Look what happened to us. What if he gets that stupid serum put into him? Heyman could order my dad to-"

"Seth, you can't think like that." Colby instructed. "You need to remember that Heyman wouldn't dare to try something like that. If he did, your family would have his ass."

"You were the originals that he wanted. The accident was planned and went bad with how bad you three were hurt." Seth informed to see the three be shocked at that news.

"Heyman told us every thing when we were in his grips." Roman said as he caught the football.

"A drunk driver hit us." Jon looked to be in disbelief.

"A set up." Dean whispered.

"So what is Heyman and Lesnar's plan?" Jey asked.

"We don't know. That is the one thing he would never tell us." Roman answered the older. "All we know is that the Hounds Of Justice were apart of it along with the Wyatts being connected."

"Why would they had wanted us though?" Colby looked so confused.

"Start earlier on the timeline is what Heyman said. It was when Dean had gotten Lesnar mad and he said it to keep Lesnar from doing something." Seth said as he seemed to be thinking.

At Dean tapping on his collarbone, Jimmy got off the floor to grab his wrist gently to stop him. The Usos had known something wasn't right with their cousins who would have never worked for Heyman after what he's allowed to happen to Hunter. Stephanie calling up that dinner was ready got them all to head downstairs to take seats at the large dinning table. They all began to eat as conversations of different things were started for the younger family members to forget what they had talked about upstairs. Though Dean and Seth both gave glances at each other as they knew something that even Roman didn't about Heyman's plan from him not knowing they were once in the shadows at the time. Paul Heyman had been talking to Bray Wyatt who seemed to be making some kind of deal with Heyman. Whatever the deal was on, it concerned the Wyatts needing something from the Hounds along with a block in getting power. Both boys under the table held hands to comfort each other as they continued to eat their dinner.

* * *

 **Please Review To Let Me How The Story Is Going. Also I'm doing a story with extras that will take place before FCW for the family and will go from Steph and Hunter meeting to through the boys growing up. Also if you like fantasy novels: there's this really good one called Warrior's Hunt that I read, which is really good and feel people should read.**


	28. Samoan Heritage

In a locker room of the arena that WWE was holding Smackdown, the Helmsley brothers had just finished changing into their street clothes. They turned when the door opened for Dwayne to come in and he gave the boys a smile.

"The Usos are waiting by the car for us." Dwayne told them.

"We're ready to go." Roman said as he picked up his bag.

The three followed the man out of the room to head down the hallway for the back door that would lead to the parking lot. Dwayne was going to be driving all night to Florida where they were spending their days off before having to get to Pittsburgh for Raw. Like Dwayne had said, Jimmy and Jey were by an SUV waiting on the four others.

"Everyone in." Dwayne instructed as he got in the driver's seat.

In the middle seats were the Usos while in the very back were the Shield who were getting themselves settled for the long drive. Dwayne had gotten a text from Hunter who heard Heyman was going to be coming to the hotel all the wrestlers were at during the night. So instead of risking him going for Dwayne's youngest cousins, he slept during Smackdown so he could be ready for the drive. He checked over everyone and instructed them to all put their seat belts on to get small complaints from the Usos. From the rear view mirror, he could see the three youngest as he drove out of the parking lot to head for the main road. Seth and Dean were on Roman's sides with their heads on his shoulder as all three were just worn out from fighting Sheamus, Randy, and Ryback.

"Dwayne. Could you turn on some music?" Jimmy asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I'm not putting on any of the junk you two listen to. Lets just see what's on the classic channel." Dwayne told him as he turned the radio on to have some Elvis come on.

"Does your leg hurt Seth?" Roman asked at seeing his brother rubbing at the injured limb.

"Yeah. I think it got twisted up when Ryback threw me." Seth answered as he was trying to not be too loud.

"See if your water bottle is cold enough to help." Roman suggested as he felt Dean was falling asleep on him.

"Good idea." Seth agreed and set the water bottle down on his knee that was hurting.

"So how is homeschooling going for you three?" Jey asked his younger cousins.

"Hard. We have to do this one project about our family." Seth answered.

"What is the project?" Jey asked.

"We have to say our nationalities and make family trees." Dean added as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Okay. What do you have so far?" Jimmy asked turning in his seat.

"Just the normal of our parents, mom's parents, Uncle Shane. But we have to really go into detail of our family. Along with what we are." Roman explained.

"Well all three of us are Irish and Italian. Also mom says grandpa is a little Spanish from Spain since that's why they all have dark hair and can tan." Seth continued.

"Your dad is Samoan too." Dwayne added for the boys to all look at him shocked.

"Our dad's Samoan?" Seth asked the oldest.

"His mom was three fourths Samoan and his dad was one half. Though each came from their mothers' sides and the rest of their nationality was Irish." Dwayne explained. "Your dad tans well because of his Samoan blood, but his hair and eye are light due to his Irish blood."

"Wow. So we're all part Samoan." Roman smiled as he looked at his brothers.

"Why do you think everyone in the family calls you the littlest Samoans?" Dwayne asked with a laugh.

"So our dad is like half Samoan?" Seth tried to figure out.

"Yeah, so you three are at least a quarter percent Samoan."

"Do you think it would be wrong to add in you guys for our family?" Dean asked.

"Not a problem at all little Samoans." Dwayne told them as he continued to drive.

Dean and Seth began to feel tired as Roman leaned back in his seat feeling the same. Soon all three boys were starting to fall asleep after a huge night at Smackdown for them. A smile came to Dwayne's face at seeing the three just sleep as if they would protect each other as long as they were together. It was a bond of brothers that Dwayne sees in Joe, Jon, and Colby when they're together too. He thought back to that day when he had to drive his aunt and uncle to the hospital so they wouldn't have to be worried with driving.

 _At a local hospital in Florida, Dwayne led his aunt and uncle into the emergency room to see it was crazy. He went to a desk to inform the person there who they were and at the young woman's face going pale, he knew she wasn't going to say something good._

 _"_ _I think you three should follow me." she said and led the three into the back. "The three's condition isn't good and the doctors have done all they can."_

 _When the three were led to a large room, Dwayne froze in place at seeing his three young cousins all in beds hooked up to so much. He heard his aunt and uncle go running to their sons to start crying at how bad they were. All three had tubes down their throats along with covered in bandages and not at all responding to their parents. It scared Dwayne at the possibility of his cousins not making it to leave him, the Usos, and Helmsleys behind. Most of all that their parents would lose their three worlds who had such big dreams that were right in their grasp. Tears slid down Dwayne's face as he couldn't be strong at seeing his cousins so close to dying and being unable to do anything._

Dwayne came out of the memory at Jimmy tapping him on the shoulder to make him pull over. A phone was handed to Dwayne for him to see an old picture of three boys asleep in the back of a car. He looked at it for a little bit to realize it was of Jon, Colby, and Joe years ago in the same position as the Shield brothers. Looking between the photo and the three in the back, it was shocking how similar they all looked at those ages.


	29. Contract Signing

Dean, Roman, and Seth were in their mom's office since Stephanie wanted her sons close with Paul Heyman in the same building as them. She was texting her mom who wanted her to keep Vince informed on anything that will be happening at Wrestlemania. The boys were on the couch listening to Ryback say he was going to along with Orton and Sheamus tear apart the Shield. At Mark Henry's music playing, the three boys just watched as Vickie Guerrero removed Ryback from the six man match. She instead put him in a match against Henry for Mania.

"I'm curious who will be chosen as their newest teammate." Seth told his brothers who nodded also curious.

"Randy is resourceful." Hunter said to his sons as he came in the office.

Sitting on the couch between Roman and Seth, Hunter pulled Dean onto his lap. A smile came to his face at his youngest still able to sit on his lap without hurting him. The father and sons relaxed for a little bit till Orton and Sheamus match had started.

"Time to go to work little bros." Roman got off the couch.

Hunter held Seth and Dean down for them to be unable to get off the couch. Both tried to get free from their dad's grip on them who gave the oldest boy a smirk.

"I don't want to end the bonding father and sons time. You can all just stay here."

"Dad come on." Seth tried to get the man's arm off of him.

"We want to fight dad." Dean was trying to get off his dad's lap.

"Hunter. The boys will come back when they're done beating up Orton and Sheamus." Stephanie told her husband as she stayed at the desk.

"Fine." Hunter sighed to let Dean and Seth go.

The brothers left the office to head to where they would enter. Once they heard Orton's music be played, the three had theirs take over after a couple minutes. Seth and Dean went down one set of stairs together while Roman went down another set.

"Do you think mom and dad are watching?" Seth asked as they tried to not get tripped by a fan.

"Definitely." Dean answered.

"Remember when we would ride on Orton and Batista's backs?"

"Yeah. When they were both still in Evolution." Dean whispered as he tried to get a glance of Roman. "How much do you bet Rome will trip on a step?"

"You can't bet that. He always does."

When the three were at ringside, they saw Orton and Sheamus were watching them with caution. At Big Show coming out get in the ring, the Shield waited to see what they could do. Roman and Big Show just stared at each other while Seth and Dean tested the boundaries. They tried to get on the apron for Sheamus and Randy to go at them for the boys to back out of reach. Both moved to the oldest's side at him motioning them over with his hand.

"Head out." Roman instructed.

Seth moved to get over the barricade while Dean stayed at Roman's side. The youngest boy went over the barricade and waited for Roman who stated to go over without taking his eyes off Big Show. As Roman was going over, Seth said some stuff to the three men in the ring. Slowly moving back through the crowd, the Shield saw Big Show point at the Wrestlemania sign hung up. When back to their mom's office, the boys took seats on the couch.

"Looks like Show is taking Ryback's place in our match." Dean said as he unzipped his vest.

"Be careful boys. Big Show isn't an opponent to be taken lightly." Hunter told his sons as he sat on his wife's desk.

"You'll help us prepare, right dad?" Seth asked.

"Of course. Now I should be getting ready for my turn of going out to the ring."

After a couple matches, it was time for Hunter to go out to the ring for his contract signing. The first to go out was Hunter who did his usual entrance with a water bottle in his hand. When Paul Heyman came out with security guards, Hunter had to hold back his anger. Though the Game had a feeling these were the masked men who helped Heyman hurt his sons.

"I would have thought Brock Lesnar would have been the kind of guy that would come out here and want to look me in my eyes since I split his head open two weeks ago." Hunter said to look at Heyman. "No?"

"That's not an insinuation that Brock Lesnar is afraid of you is it?" Heyman asked as his own anger was being kept in check.

Hunter just listened to Heyman talk on and on as thoughts of his sons came to his mind. Each one of his boys had been hurt by these men standing in the ring with him. At Heyman saying he brought his own security detail, it gave Hunter the answer to confirm these were the masked men.

"And in typical Paul Heyman style you had spared no expanse quality."

"Okay. I see where his is going. Let me spell it out how this works." Heyman set the contract down on the table to look for a certain part that had Lesnar's signature. "Just so you see I'm no lying. My client, Brock Lesnar has already signed this agreement for Wresltemania. If and only if you this agreement to fight Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania, then and only then, I will tell you the stipulations we picked for you. You're Game, games on."

"You forget one part. You forgot I sign the agreement, you tell me the stipulations. I don't give a crap and I kick Brock Lesnar's ass at Wrestlemania." Hunter told the business man. "Lets do this. Give me the contract."

When Heyman prolonged Hunter being given the contract, the Game know something was in that contract Heyman didn't want him to see. The feeling in his gut told him that it had to do with Heyman wanting back the Shield in his control. At the video from Hunter saving Vince and fighting Lesnar three weeks ago being playing, the Game was a little confused. There was a smirk on Hunter's face at that also being the day he got his sons back. From Stephanie's office, Seth stood up at Heyman saying his dad would be blindfolded.

"We can't teach dad how to fight blindfolded."

"Seth, it's a trick. Look at the security's pockets." Roman told his brother.

The three saw part of syringes sticking out of the men's pockets. Dean paled at what Heyman trying to lure them to out inject them with the serum and right in front of their dad. At Heyman saying the winner gets Stephanie, all three boys looked at their mom. She had dropped her pen as her eyes went up from the paperwork to the television with a dangerous look.

"But since we're talking personal, we all know that wouldn't work because wouldn't it be more fitting if the loser gets Stephanie."

"He's a deadman." Roman said.

In the ring, Hunter snapped at Heyman whispering the Shield will be his and the Game dragged the man over the table. As Hunter was throwing blows, Heyman's men tried to pull the man off of their boss. Hunter just began to beat them up too for helping to hurt his sons. Soon it was just Heyman and Hunter left in the ring and Hunter grabbed the other man's hair to make him cry out in pain.

"How does it feel?" Hunter quietly asked as he remembered Heyman grabbing Seth by the hair.

"You're hurting me."

"You hurt my boys way worse." was Hunter's quiet reply.

He then slammed Heyman's face on the table to then push the rest of his body on. Fatherly rage was coursing through Hunter as his sons in pain and forced to work for Paul went through his mind. Ripping Heyman's shirt open to see a Lesnar T-shirt under it almost made Hunter laugh. Instead he slammed his hand down on Paul's chest for Heyman to start calling for Brock.

"How about this Paul? Since I know Brock is not gonna come out here until I sign that contract and I've got a captive audience, how about I take my time and enjoy this?" Hunter had his arm restraining Heyman. "How does that sound?"

Still Paul was calling for Lesnar and Hunter began slapping the man in the face. Picking up the contract, Hunter set it on Heyman's chest to then open to where he would have to sign.

"You wanna make it official? Here we go."

Once done signing, Hunter stopped Heyman with the pen and told Paul to call his monster on out. He then pushed the table over for Paul to hit the covered mat. Hunter then shoved Heyman out of the ring with his foot along with throwing a chair on the man. When Lesnar came out with a steel chair in hand, Hunter just smirked as he took something out that had been hidden under the table. In Hunter's hand was the Game's sledgehammer that he was ready to use on Lesnar with no problem. Heyman kept Lesnar from getting in the ring and the two headed up the ramp. At the stipulation being a no holds barred match where his the Game's career was on the line. When Hunter got to his wife's office, he saw his sons looking down at the floor as Stephanie held up some papers.

"Your contract for Mania. One of Heyman's men just dropped it off."

"My career doesn't matter. As long as I can hurt those two for what they've done."

"You have to win Hunter or Heyman gets our sons."

"What?" Hunter looked through the papers. "No. There has to be a way to not allow this part."

"We both know Heyman wouldn't leave a way." Stephanie told him.

"Boys, I'm so-"

"No. You just thought with your rage and not head dad." Roman said as he stood up clearly upset. "This time, you losing is going to make us have to go back to pain and obeying Heyman."

He put his arms over his brothers to comfort them as tears were in their eyes. At Hunter seeing the fear his sons had at him losing, tears came to the man's eyes.

"You three are more important than any of the championships I have won. I promise you three that Heyman will not get his hands back on you." Hunter touched each other his sons' faces.

"We're scared dad." Seth informed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get you three." Hunter whispered as he hugged his sons tightly.

No matter what, Hunter will fight to his last breath if he has to at Wrestlemania against Lesnar. He will not let Heyman or Lesnar take his sons away again or hurt them like they had before. A kiss was set to all three boys' hair by their dad to assure them that he would win the match.


	30. Twin Switch

In his and Stephanie's home office, Hunter was organizing some paperwork that his father in law had asked him to. At a knock on the door, he looked up to see Seth standing there with a curious look on his face as Kevin was in his arms.

"What do you need my architect?" Hunter asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Can I go out with my friends to the movies?" Seth asked his dad as he kept Kevin from chewing on his hair.

"Did you finish your homeschool work?"

"Not yet."

"Then my answer is no. When you have finished it, you can go out to the movies with your friends." Hunter answered before going back to the paperwork.

"Can Dean go out with his friends?"

"No. Tell your brother that he is to stay home since he's been coughing a lot for the past week." Hunter instructed.

"Okay." Seth turned to walk out and an idea came to him.

The boy ran up to his bedroom to pass Dean's own that the door was open to show the younger doing homeschool work. He gave a smirk and slowly closed the door so his brother wouldn't notice and snuck into his own bedroom. Setting Kevin down on his bed, the dog curled up into a ball to just start falling asleep. Seth quickly fixed his hair up to be shorter like Dean's own length and went running down the stairs to bump into his mom in the kitchen.

"Seth, what happened to your hair?" Stephanie asked.

"I cut it." Seth answered with a shrug.

"Why would you cut your hair?" Stephanie asked with a confused look.

"I kind of got some gum stuck in it." Seth answered with a fake embarrassed look.

"No more chewing gum while lying down on your bed young man."

"Lesson learned mom." Seth sighed and headed back upstairs after getting a bottle of soda.

"Hey Dean." Seth said as he walked into his younger twin's room.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean asked while still writing stuff in a notebook.

"Could you maybe pretend to be me?" Seth asked for his brother to look up at him with confusion behind his glasses covered eyes.

"What?"

"I want to go out with my friends and dad won't let me because I didn't finish my homeschool work."

"So you want me to pretend to be you why?"

"I'll pretend to be you since dad said you could go out and that way we both win. You want to stay home and do nothing like usual."

"Not happening Seth. I know for sure dad wants me staying in the house due to my cough." Dean told his brother and went back to doing his work.

"Sorry about this." Seth said and removed a can of hair spray to spray a blonde streak on his brother's hair.

"Seth!" Dean ran after his brother who quickly ran into his bedroom.

Getting on his bed, Seth avoided a tackle for Dean to being laying on the bed with a still annoyed look. The older quickly set a pair of long chained handcuffs on Dean's wrist for him to be stuck on the bed. A smirk was on Seth's face at his plan working and he quickly put a cap over Dean's hair to hide it. Kevin looked at the two confused as he went over to lay next to Dean.

"I'm going to kill you." Dean spat at his brother as Seth left the room.

He came back with Dean's work to set on the bed along with some other stuff of Dean's to keep himself busy while stuck on the bed. Seth then left the room to head into Dean's own and sprayed his hair lighter for himself to now look exactly like his twin. It was scary that except for the hair and eyes, him and Dean looked identical. With a smile at his work done, Seth snuck out of the house to meet up with his friends.

Later on in the day, Stephanie was getting lunch ready for her family when Hunter came into the kitchen. He set a kiss on her cheek before going to steal a pizza bagel to have his hand slapped away.

"You can have it with the boys for lunch." Stephanie told her husband as she took some paper plates out.

"Well Seth won't be coming down for lunch. He's mad at me for not letting him go out with his friends." Hunter informed his wife.

"Him getting gum stuck in his hair must've really made his mood worse." Stephanie sighed as she saw Roman come in the house. "Rome, go let Dean know that lunch is ready. Leave Seth alone though since he isn't in a good mood right now."

"On it mom." Roman replied and headed upstairs to knock on Dean's bedroom door. "Hey Dean, lunch is ready."

At no answer, Roman opened the door that was usually open when Dean was home and in his room. Shock filled the boy at seeing his brother wasn't in the room, which was strange since dad had told Dean to stay in due to his coughing fits lately. Going downstairs, Roman saw his parents look at him and he just sat down at the table without saying a word.

"Is Dean coming down?" Hunter asked his oldest.

"No." Roman answered without it being a lie.

"Why? Is he feeling okay?" Stephanie asked worried and saw Roman look down.

"Is Dean in his bedroom?" Hunter asked to have Roman shake his head no. "I would expect Seth to sneak out, but Dean doesn't usually act out like this. He was told to stay in his room due to his recent coughing fits. Does he want to end up on a mask?"

Hunter picked up the house phone to dial Dean's number and have it go straight to voicemail. An upset look went on Hunter's face at what his youngest was doing.

"He's grounded for a month. Wrestlemania can be a dream to him right now." Hunter told his wife. "You can blame him for you and Seth now having to be in a handicap match."

"You don't think Seth is with him do you." Stephanie saw her husband go up the stairs to open Seth's bedroom door. "Good you're still here."

Before Dean could say anything to his dad, the door was closed and the boy just went back watching videos of his favorite wrestling matches on his laptop.

"Stupid Seth." Dean mumbled as he put his headphones on while petting Kevin on his lap.

"Good to see you too lunatic." Seth greeted as he climbed through the window.

"Will you let me go now." Dean held up his cuffed arm with an annoyed look.

"Promise not to kill me." Seth ordered.

"I promise not to kill you." Dean said before the key was put in the cuff to free him.

Once he was free, Dean punched Seth right in the face before heading out of the bedroom with his stuff. As Dean was opening his own bedroom door, Roman had come up to see him.

"You just lost yourself Mania." Roman told him to see Dean whip around.

"What the hell did I do?" Dean asked.

"You snuck out." Roman answered.

"No. I've been stuck in skunk head's bedroom cuffed to his bed." Dean said to Roman as he entered his bedroom to set his things on his desk.

"I thought Seth was in his room. Mom said that he was in a bad mood, so we were to just leave him alone."

"No the ass snuck out of the house." Dean crossed his arms clearly annoyed.

"Want to get back at him?" Roman asked as a plan came to his head.

"If I have to miss Mania because of him. Then lets do it." Dean agreed as Roman picked up a can of hair spray.

Dean let the oldest make his hair the same color as Seth's own along with the signature blonde streak. At finishing, Dean looked at himself in his mirror with a mischievous smirk at the revenge he would get on Seth. Him and Roman went downstairs to see their dad pacing around the den clearly upset with Dean.

"Hey dad." Dean said making himself sound like Seth.

"Not now Seth."

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother snuck out of the house." Hunter told him as Dean shrugged.

"Anyway. I'm starving." Dean said and went over to the table.

"What's on your wrist Seth?" Roman asked with fake confusion.

"Nothing Rome." Dean hissed loud enough to get their mom's attention.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked as she came over.

"Just talking with my dear big brother." Dean said to his mom.

"What's on your wrist Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon?" Stephanie asked and grabbed the boy's wrist to see a tattoo on it. "Oh my god. Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon, you are in so much trouble if this is real."

"It's not mom." Dean told her and then ran up the stairs.

In Seth's bedroom, the slightly older boy had taken the hair spray out for his hair to be back to it's normal color. When his door opened for his mom to come barging in, he was confused on what she could possibly want. He wasn't expecting her to grab his wrist to see the tattoo that he has been trying to hide from his parents.

"Is this real young man?"

"No."

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon, if this doesn't come out under warm water, you are going to be so grounded." Stephanie dragged her son into the upstairs bathroom to set his wrist under the sink.

"Ow mom. That's too hot of water." Seth yelled as his mom was furiously rubbing at his wrist to trying getting the tattoo off.

"Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon!" Hunter was heard yelling and he was in his youngest son's bedroom.

"Yes dad?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"How dare you sneak out of this house." Hunter began to drag his son out of the room and downstairs.

Both Dean and Seth were forced to sit on the couch as their parents stood in front of them with unpleased looks. Off to the side was Roman who knew this was going to be very funny to watch.

"When did you get yourself a tattoo?" Stephanie asked Seth who looked down.

"How did you find out?" Seth asked his mom.

"I saw it when you came down for lunch." Stephanie told him and saw Seth glance at Dean.

"You bratty runt." Seth tackled his brother who was pushed down on the couch.

"That's enough both of you." Hunter separated them. "Now I believe there is something going on that we aren't aware of."

"Go on Seth." Dean ordered with his voice sounding like Seth's own.

"I pretended to be Dean and snuck out of the house. Also handcuffed Dean in my room so he would be seen as me in there."

"So you risked your brother being removed from Mania and went out with your friends." Hunter shook his head at his middle son.

"Yes. Only because I really wanted to go hang out with my friends."

"I'm guessing you were the one who pretended to be Seth to show the tattoo." Stephanie looked at Dean who held up his clear wrist.

"I used pen to draw on the tattoo design. Also in Seth's defense, it's a temporary tattoo that he was thinking of getting." Dean explained.

"Maybe we should let Seth get the tattoo so we can tell them apart from now on." Hunter suggested to his wife.

"They'll be shocked by what you want to have done on your back." Dean whispered for his brother to shove him.

"Show us Seth." Hunter instructed and the boy lifted his shirt.

In the spot where Seth had needle mark scars was Japanese writing going down his spine. His parents looked at each other with sighs as they realized that perhaps their sons were old enough to make their own decisions.

"Wait if he's getting a tattoo, then I should be getting the one I've wanted." Roman told his parents.

"This isn't going to go well. How about temporary tattoos until your eighteen and then you can all get real ones." Hunter suggested.

"No thanks." Dean said at not wanting a tattoo.

"Good boy." Stephanie told him.

"I want a real one though." Seth mumbled.

"You can get a real one when you're eighteen." Hunter told him. "For now it's only temporary tattoos."

"Fine." Roman sighed.

"Now please go get ready for dinner. I promised your grandparents we would all look nice tonight." Stephanie told her sons.

All three left the den to head up for their rooms to start getting ready for dinner while their parents sat on the couch. Close to four o'clock, the family were all getting into the car for their dad to drive them to the restaurant. Unknown to the two adults were that Dean and Seth were dressed up like each other to pull the whole switch prank on the four adults. Roman just sat between them shaking his head at how much they were like their dad and Uncle Shawn with pranks.


	31. Family Time Before Mania

At the hotel that WWE was occupying, Hunter and Stephanie were up in their family's suite asleep in their bedroom. Both heard alarms go off from their cell phones and sat up to turn them off since they would have a very busy day before, during, and after Raw. Mania was only a week away and they would have to make sure everything is ready along with Hall Of Fame too. Stephanie got out of bed to go get changed into a pair of sweats so she could join her husband and sons in the hotel gym to work out. Her husband got out of bed to head over to the connecting door that led into their sons' bedroom to see the three were asleep on the large bed. Roman was in the middle with Seth and Dean on his sides facing away from him as they slept. By the three boys' feet was Kevin who seemed to like being curled up in ball on the bed.

"Time to get up boys."

"Five more minutes." Dean mumbled as he readjusted the blanket on him.

"We have a lot to do today. You boys have five minutes to be ready to head out to the gym." Hunter told them before leaving the room.

The three got out of bed to head over to their luggage to take out all of their work out clothes. Once changed into them, the boys left the room to see their parents were changed too for the gym.

"You boys ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah mom." Seth nodded.

Leaving the hotel suite, the family went right to the elevator for it to take them down to the first floor where the gym was. Dean and Seth were leaning on Roman half asleep still as the elevator was going down. When it reached the first floor, they all got out for Hunter to lead his family to where the gym was. All of them began to stretch out before Stephanie went over to the treadmill to start a slow run on it. Her husband went over to the weights with Roman to start lifting since they would spot each other for the bigger stuff once they get there. Over by a mat was Dean going push ups in different ways as Seth went over to a pull up bar to start doing pull ups. The family all were doing their own work out routines for over an hour when Seth went over to where his dad and older brother were spot each other. Currently Roman was on the bench lifting up the bar as his dad made sure it wouldn't drop down on him.

"Can I try?" Seth asked once Roman put the bar back on the holder to take a rest.

"You want to lift weights?" Roman raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"We're doing the powerbomb and I want to be stronger. Dean I know can't do it due to his shoulder and he's a weakling-" Seth got a towel thrown at the back of his head for that by the youngest who was currently on the treadmill. "If we end up having to lift up someone like Big Show, it's going to be hard."

"Okay. But we're going to start you out slow Seth." Hunter told his middle son who nodded.

Hunter and Roman removed the weights to lighten the weight before letting Seth start lifting the bar. Slowly he was able to do ten full reps before setting the bar down on the holder.

"More weight. That was too light." Seth said for Hunter and Roman to set a fifty on each end.

Again Seth did ten reps before wanting more weight, which was making Hunter and Roman shake their heads at him. From by the pull up bar, Dean was doing them with his mom who just rolled her eyes at what her middle son was doing. She got down after fifty pull ups and watched Dean just hang to stretch out his arms some more.

"I don't get what the big deal is with weights. Cardio is a lot better for getting your body in shape." Dean told his mom as she nodded.

"Let those three have their time together. Cardio can still be our thing when we're together working out." Stephanie assured Dean as he got down.

Some coughs came from Dean that gained his family's attention as he removed his inhaler. He took some quick puffs from it for his coughs to soon stop and he took a deep breath. An 'I'm fine' look was sent to the four as he put his inhaler back in his shorts pocket.

"Well look who we have here." a voice said from by the door.

The family all looked over to the door to see Bobby Roode who looked like he had come to work out. He seemed to be looking at the three boys and then his eyes went on Stephanie, which earned a glare from Hunter.

"I must say you WWE jokes are going to end up losing one day when we take over."

"Roode."

Jeff Hardy with Ken Anderson and James Storm came into the room for a glare to be sent at Roode. Both moved to be between him and the Helmsley family with warning looks.

"Well if it isn't the asshole and Sting's little pet."

"Yes I am." Ken replied with a smug smirk.

"You are to stay away from WWE's wrestlers and not treat them rudely. That order came from Dixie Carter herself after you're little incident yesterday."

"Fine. One day Hardy, you won't have all of your friends watching your back." Roode warned Jeff before walking away.

"Come on Jeff. Lets go get breakfast with James and Abyss." Ken grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Wait a second." Jeff told his friend and went over to Hunter. "Give this to Randy for me please."

"Of course." Hunter said taking the envelope. "Say hi to any of the other past WWE guys for me."

"Will do." Jeff said as Ken wrapped an arm around his waist to lift him up off the floor and start carrying him down. "Put me down you asshole."

"Yes I am."

Soon the two were gone and the boys looked at their parents really confused. Stephanie gave a glance to her husband who just looked down with a laugh.

"You most likely remember those two from the roster when you guys were kids."

"Wasn't Jeff Hardy considered the Undertaker's kid."

"Yes. Though he's right now under the mentorship of Sting who has taught him many things." Hunter told his sons. "Now lets get back to the suite to clean up after such intense work outs."

"I want to lift more though." Seth complained.

"You've lifted enough young man." Hunter said and put an arm over Seth. "We need to get cleaned up, eat breakfast, and then you three have homeschool work to do."

They all went back up to they suite to clean themselves up and when the boys were changed into street clothes they saw their parents had ordered room service. Both Dean and Seth ate the pancakes brought up with smiles as Roman was eating the omelet his parents knew he liked.

"Have you three decided on what you're wearing to Hall Of Fame this year?" Stephanie asked them.

"Most likely the usual suits mom. The ones you keep in your closet so we don't end up getting them dirty or ruined." Seth answered.

Soon breakfast was done and the boys all were sitting on their parents' bed helping each other with the homeschool work. Laying on the floor by the bed was Kevin chewing on a rubber bone. Dean was really good with history while Seth excelled in math so they could help each other in those fields. Still in front of them was Roman who was good at all of the subjects and could help his younger brothers with whatever they needed. Though one question on Dean's math paper was one Seth and Roman couldn't even figure out.

"Mom, can you help me with this?" Dean asked for her to come over.

"Okay. Let take a look at this." Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed to take the paper.

After a few minutes, she was able to solve the math problem and teach Dean how to do it. The boy thanked her to go back to his work while his brothers were also taught the math problem incase it came up in any of their work. She went back over to the desk where her husband sat with a seating chart that they were trying to figure out for Hall Of Fame.

"We can't put Sheamus, Orton, or Big Show near the boys or a fight could break out."

"Don't worry about Randy. He'll be good with you know who there to smack him if he tried something. Also with seating, Dean or Seth could just sit on my lap if we need seats."

"No!" was from the two boys.

"You two might have to."

"We'll sit on the floor then." Seth told his dad as he was getting help from Dean with his history paper.

"Are you three almost done?" Stephanie asked them.

"Yes. We just have these one papers left to do and then we're done mom." Roman answered her.

"We can always put Seth or Dean with Shawn. Roman with the Anoa'i family, and leave the left over one with us." Hunter suggested to his wife.

"I'll sit with Uncle Shawn." Seth said with an excited look.

"Wait we have Randy next to Shawn. That's not a good idea." Stephanie pointed out on the chart.

"I'll sit on the other side of Uncle Shawn." Seth informed with a determined look.

"Okay you can sit with him. But we're only going to be a couple chairs down that row young architect. So no misbehaving with your uncle." Hunter instructed for Seth to nod.

"So I can sit with Usos, Dwayne, and the others." Roman looked pleased with that.

"Yes." Stephanie confirmed.

"So I get dad's lap." Dean sighed with an unpleased look.

"You're coughs have been acting up Dean. If you start coughing, I'd feel the most comfortable with you at least with me." Hunter explained to his youngest.

"Okay." Dean looked down.

"Now what else do we need to do today." Stephanie said as she was looking over the seating chart. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked to glance at the seating chart. "Heyman has reserved the seats near Punk."

"So we're going to be in a different row than him." Seth said looking at the chart. "We'll stay away from him dad."

"I know. Just I might have a problem with him." Hunter assured as Seth surprised him by sitting on his lap.

"No one will let him get near us. Uncle Shawn will sweet chin music him, Dwayne will rock bottom him, and mom will slap the taste out of his mouth."

"Okay. It looks like we should be getting to the arena now to make sure all preparations for Raw are going off without any problems."

The family collected all of their things that they would need for Raw that night before leaving their suite. Hours later Raw was just about to start, they heard the opening of the show before Cena was in the ring to talk to the crowd. All three boys were getting into their gear since they would be trying to get their opponents for Mania who had a match right after Cena. Once ready to go, the boys were escorted by trusted security to the stairs entrance they would be going through. Dean began to do some push ups to stretch out his arms that felt a little stiff and got back on his feet for Roman to look at him.

"Where's your inhaler?"

"In my vest pocket." Dean answered and took it out to be ready.

At Big Show's music playing through the arena, it gave the Shield their cue that it was time to go out. Dean took a quick puff from his inhaler before putting it back in his vest pocket. When they began moving for the stairs, their music replaced Big Show's to get the three men's attention. Midway down the stairs, the three boys stopped as they just watched the three men in the ring.

"Congratulations on that big victory boys." Dean said with a mic to his mouth. "Now do your little song and dance. Keep on celebrating. Enjoy it now, 'cause come this Sunday at Wrestlemania, the Shield isn't gonna leave you with anything to celebrate. We're gonna leave you lying flat on your backs, looking up at the sky, wondering just where it went wrong."

"Gentlemen, congratulations. You've finally done it. You've finally managed to convince yourselves and all of these ignorant, foolhardy people that you're on the same page. But unfortunately for you, justice never lies, and we know the truth." Seth continued after taking a mic from his pants pocket.

"The truth is you're not a team." Roman started to say. "The three of you on the same page? Come on. These people want to believe in you, but your team is phony and that's why when we beat you at Wrestlemania, the whole world will believe in the Shield."

The Shield's music began to play as the six wrestlers just stared each other down. Once able to, the boys went back up the stairs for them to be led back to their parents office where all three smiled at seeing Shawn Michaels there.

"How are my three degenerate nephews?" Shawn asked as he was hugged by them.

"We're good. How's your arm?" Dean asked as they also felt bad at what happened to their uncle.

"It's fine. How are you three doing since-"

"Better. So what are you going to tell dad out in the ring?" Seth asked.

"Patience my architect nephew. You three are going to have to wait to see." Shawn told them and then turned to his best friend. "Now I should go get ready to head out since this heartbreaking body needs to be ready."

When the man was gone, the boys saw their dad laughing at how Shawn could always be so cheery. He just hoped that his sons don't take after him with betraying those they care about for power. It would hurt not just his sons, but his wife and himself. Soon it they heard Shawn Michaels music began to play through the arena signaling the man was on his way out to the ring. Hunter then left to be ready to go for him to talk with his friend on why he was there. Out in the ring, Shawn talked about the matches and the history between Brock and Hunter. Though in the man's mind, all he could remember is the way his nephews had clung to him when him and Vince got them back. At Triple H's music playing for the man to come out, Shawn was taken from his thoughts to watch his friend make his way down to the ring. The two hugged once Hunter was in the ring and the crowd was going wild at seeing them together. Both were discussing the difference between Hunter's match situation and Shawn's when he versed Taker that ended his career. Though one thing that Shawn knew about the situation was that Hunter was fighting for his sons while Shawn only had to fight for his career against someone who was a friend. Lesnar only wanted to make sure Hunter was out of their way for his and Heyman's plan they needed the boys for.

"I came here to tell you at Wrestlemania, you have better kicked Brock Lesnar's ass!" Shawn told his friend who just smirked at hearing that. "And unlike at Summerslam, I'm gonna be right there in your corner to watch you do it."

The two men shared a hug as Shawn whispered to Hunter that he would help protect his nephews. He wants his best friend to know that he wasn't alone in this battle and would help however he could.

"And you're not down with that, I got two words…" Shawn began for Lesnar's music to start playing.

Brock and Paul came right out to start making their way down the same and Shawn removed his hat and vest incase he needed to fight. Next to him was Hunter who had removed his own leather jacket for both of them to leaning on their knees ready to fight. Paul was trying to keep Lesnar from charging to the ring and the advocate also had mic in hand.

"Well, for the record my client has two words for you, but I don't think it's the two words either one of you are looking for." Paul said to see Hunter and Shawn with vengeful looks in their eyes. "Lets lay this on the line. My client Brock Lesnar, whether yo like it or not is going to beat you into retirement this Sunday at Wrestlemania. And I understand how much that disappoints all of you, and that's the point of us being here."

"Does this guys ever shut it?" Shawn asked his friend in a whisper.

"Never. Maybe Sunday you can do that during the match." Hunter suggested back in a whisper.

"You're going to disappoint your wife, but you're probably used to that anyway." Paul said for Shawn to know that was too far.

"He's trying to bait you." Shawn told his friend who hasn't stopped glaring at Heyman.

"You're going to disappoint your best friend, Shawn Michaels."

That got Hunter to start trying to lure Heyman and Lesnar to come down to the ring and face them. Shawn set a hand on his friend's arm to try keeping him calm and not do anything rash. At Heyman trying to get in Shawn's head, all HBK did was push off his shirt to leave him in the tank top he wore underneath it. Both knew the hidden words behind everything Heyman was saying. He meant they should've just left him the boys and never gotten themselves involved with this. When Heyman and Lesnar were about to head backstage, Lesnar quickly turned to start heading for the ring. He stopped in shock at the Shield coming over the barricade to stand on the sides of the ring with ready to fight looks.

"Hello hounds." Paul greeted as Seth and Dean just glared at him.

"What are the Shield doing out here?" King asked as the three boys stayed where they stood.

"Heyman is moving closer to the Shield. Is this some kind of planned attack on Triple H and Michaels?" Cole asked as Heyman was soon only several feet away.

"You shouldn't have agreed to this match. Our dad is going to kick your asses." Roman warned as he clenched his hands into fists.

"You're wrong there Roman. Once your dad loses his match, you three are going to regret leaving. All three of you will be begging for mercy from the pain you'll have done on you." Paul told them as Shawn and Hunter moved closer to the ropes.

"Don't touch them." Hunter ordered loud.

"Triple H sounds like he's being protective of the Shield." Cole informed confused.

"Say goodbye to daddy boys. This may be the last Monday that you have with him." Paul said into the mic for the whole crowd to all look at the three in shock.

"Did Heyman just say that the Shield are Triple H's sons?" JBL was in shock.

Somewhere in the back of the arena, Dolph Ziggler was shouting that he knew it and getting strange looks from his coworkers. Back in the ring though, Triple H raised his own mic up for him to just stop hiding from who the Shield were.

"You touch my sons Lesnar and I'll start Mania early."

"More worry should be on your career and not these three little degenerates." Paul saw the three smirk at the insult that they have been called for years.

Heyman and Lesnar decided to back up the ramp to head for backstage while the three boys got in the ring. They were hugged by their dad and uncle who was happy that they stood up to Heyman. A chant of Shield and DX mixed got the five's attention as the Shield realized nothing was ever going to be the same. Everyone will claim blood is the reason they are on the main roster, but thinking about it made the boys not care anymore. Together with their dad and uncle they went backstage to see Lesnar and Heyman waiting for them. Lesnar went right for where Seth was looking to tackle the boy.

"Not on my watch." Dwayne tackled the man down to the floor to deliver a hard punch. "Stay away from my family or I'll whip your candy ass way worse."

Getting to his feet, Lesnar was led away by Heyman who just glared at the six as they got out of sight. All three boys hugged Dwayne in thanks for protecting them and he hugged them back.

"Anything for my baby cousins." Dwayne said and then looked at Shawn and Hunter. "Everything is already set. You lose and the boys will be moved to my aunt and uncles for them to be kept away."

"We don't want to leave you and mom." Seth looked at his dad.

"I can't promise you that I'm going to win. Even with Shawn at my side, I can't make that promise. Sika and Patricia are going to have you stay with them if I do lose." Hunter explained to his sons. "Just know that I love you three more than anything. Whatever it takes, I'll protect you."

"We love you too dad." Seth hugged his dad as Dean and Roman ran over to hug him too.

Kisses were set on the three boy's heads by their dad while Shawn and Dwayne watched them with sadness. At seeing how scared and worried Hunter was, both hoped that he will win the match and keep his sons safe from Heyman with them at his sides. Their family were so close now with the boys being revealed as Hunter and Stephanie's sons and shouldn't have to be broken up.


	32. Hall Of Fame 2013

Stephanie Helmsley-McMahon was getting herself ready for Hall Of Fame in her and Hunter's bedroom. With Mania being in New Jersey, the family was able to stay home instead of in a hotel this year. As Stephanie was smoothing out her black dress, she heard a crash from where the boys' bedrooms were.

"What's going on?" she asked loud enough to be heard.

"Dean stole my tie." Seth answered.

"No, it's mine that you stole and I took it back." Dean replied.

"Hunter." Stephanie wanted her husband to handle this.

"I'm on the phone honey." was the response from her husband.

"Well get off the phone and deal with Seth and Dean." she ordered not in the mood.

Getting off the phone, Hunter went to where his two youngest boys were to see them glaring at each other. He wanted to smack them both in the head at seeing they were going to pull the whole twin act again.

"Get your hairs back to normal or you both will be over my lap." Hunter instructed and the two went in their shared bathroom to remove the hair colors. "Now whose idea was it this time?"

"Mine." Dean raised his hand a little with a smirk.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"It's always boring at Hall Of Fame. We just sit there and listen to speeches. Then the new hall of famers take a group photo." Dean explained as he sat on his bed.

"Too bad. You both might have fun this year since you are apart of Mania. Think about it, this year you have to keep a distance from Randy, Sheamus, and Big Show."

"Randy is going to be on the other side of Uncle Shawn that I'm on." Seth told his dad who sighed.

"And I'm going to be sitting in your lap." Dean mumbled.

"Anyway. What is going on with this tie issue?" Hunter asked.

"Seth stole my tie and I took it back. Now he's saying that it is his."

"You don't have another tie Seth?" Hunter asked his middle son.

"No this one goes with my suit and it's my favorite one." Seth answered.

"Dean, give your brother back the tie."

"Fine." Dean gave the tie back to Seth.

"Good. Now finish getting dressed or your mom is going to come in here to dress you both."

That had both boys in their bedrooms finishing up with getting ready for Hall Of Fame while in Roman's bedroom, the oldest was adjusting his suit jacket. He looked at his dad who came in to give a proud smile to him at having done as asked. As Roman was trying to put his hair up in a neat bun, his dad came behind him to help a little. Hunter was able to get the bun right so it wouldn't be too tight or fall out at all.

"Thanks dad." Roman said.

"No problem." Hunter smiled as he looked at his own reflection. "I actually miss having the long hair, but it just was too much."

"Are you two ready?" Stephanie asked from the doorway.

"I'm all set mom."

"You look beautiful." Hunter told his wife.

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled before going to knock on Dean and Seth's doors.

Both walked out all dressed, but their hairs were messy and Stephanie just sighed as she took Dean into the bathroom as Hunter did the same with Seth. She brushed out Dean's messy hair to try getting it tamed before brushing it back for him to start fidgeting.

"I hate my hair back."

"You look like a homeless person with it not back." Stephanie told her youngest as she brushed Dean's bangs out of his face.

"Not too tight dad. Why can't we just leave it down?" Seth complained as his dad put his hair in a ponytail.

"Because you'll look like a girl with it down."

"No I won't." Seth replied as he moved to get away.

"Boys let us do your hairs or we'll just cut it all the length of your dad's own." Stephanie told them and the two behaved.

Soon Seth's hair was in a ponytail while Dean's was back from his face for them to look unpleased with them. The family all then went downstairs to the front door for them to get into their car and Hunter backed out of the driveway. For the drive, Dean listened to music while Seth texted some of his friends and Roman played a game on his phone. This was able to keep the boys busy for the close to two hour car ride to Madison Square Garden in New York City. When they got there, Hunter had a valet park the car while Stephanie quickly fixed her sons.

"There you guys are." Shawn walked over to them.

"We're early." Hunter told his friend while checking the time on his watch.

"I know, but it's boring without my dear nephews and best friend." Shawn put an arm over Seth. "Nice ponytail."

"I hate it." Seth mumbled as he felt his mom start adjusting his suit.

"Press are coming." Stephanie whispered to the five guys that meant for them all to behave themselves.

"Triple H, how do you feel about your match tomorrow against Brock Lesnar?" one reporter asked.

"I trust in myself and my best friend that we will give Lesnar a hard time in the match." Hunter answered as one reporter turned to the boys.

"Shield, are you really the sons of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yes." Roman answered as Seth stayed with his uncle.

"Are you ready to be in your first Wrestlemania?" another reporter asked and Seth was about to answer. "You do know that this could impact the rest of your careers in WWE. Wrestlemania is a big thing in your family and you could possibly embarrass yourselves."

At Dean starting to cough, Stephanie and Hunter realized that the reporter was making all three of their sons nervous. Shawn was rubbing Seth's back as he started to twitch his right leg that showed his nervousness.

"Excuse us. We have to go meet up with some others." Hunter told the reporter and they led the boys away.

Once out of sight, Dean removed his inhaler to take quick puffs as Seth was hugged by his dad to try calming him down. Roman had his mom rubbing the side of his face with her thumb as she could tell he was nervous too now about the match tomorrow.

"We can't wrestle tomorrow." Seth said as he started to shake more.

"Seth, you need to calm down. You three are going to be fine tomorrow." Hunter assured his sons. "All three of you are very talented for your ages."

"What if we trip or do something really stupid?" Seth asked as he put his face in his hands. "I want to go back to NXT where we don't have to worry about this stuff."

"No. Boys please calm down." Stephanie told them.

"We all need to take some deep breaths." Roman instructed his brothers and together took deep breaths.

"The Shield will be fine tomorrow." Shawn patted Roman on the back. "Now I believe I have someone to go see."

They watched Shawn go running over to a man in a grey suit who had a little girl in his arms. At Shawn hugging the person, they realized it was Jeff Hardy who hugged the heartbreak kid back. When Hunter and Stephanie saw the little girl in Jeff's arms they had to walk over there for their sons to follow them.

"Who is this beautiful little girl you have as your date Jeff?" Hunter asked.

"This is my daughter Ruby." Jeff answered as he gave the man a quick hug. "Randy had to go get his dad who had just arrived."

"Jeff. Play." Alanna Orton said as she clung to Jeff's pant leg.

"We will."

"Hello Alanna." Hunter greeted and the little girl hid behind Jeff's leg.

"She remembers you for sure Hunter." Shawn teased and then the little girl went running over to her dad and grandfather who came into sight.

"What you doing my little viper princess?" Randy asked as he picked his daughter up.

"Wait does anyone else not realize the last time we were all dressed up and in the same room?" Shawn asked to see the others give him confused looks.

"No." Seth said to his uncle.

"It was Stephanie and Hunter's wedding. All we need now is Matt, Mark, and the others hooligans." Shawn explained. "I remember two people being naughty in the bathroom that day."

Both Randy and Jeff looked away from eye contact at that for their daughters to look at them confused. At realization hitting Roman, he made a disgusted face as he looked between the two.

"You two had sex in the bathroom." Seth laughed as he now remembered that day. "Grandpa was ready to kick both of your butts for doing that."

"Mark too." Shawn added.

"So you two are a thing?" Dean asked.

"No. It's complicated and we both were really young then." Jeff answered as he adjusted his daughter in his arms.

"Then why are you Randy's date to this?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're really good friends who help each other raise their daughters." Randy said and then heard that it was time for everyone to take their seats.

Hunter led his sons over the rows that they would be sitting in and Roman saw the Usos who had saved him a seat. The boy went to them while Dean sat next to his dad and Seth sat next to his uncle. A tired look was on Dean and Seth's faces as they listened to what they expected from the new hall of famers. When both leaned on their dad or uncle, arms were wrapped around them as the men silently laughed at how they could act mature one second and then like little kids the next. When Terry Funk was out on stage, Dean was looking at the man who he had heard all sorts of stories about from Jon. This man was one of Jon's favorite wrestlers who had inspired him to be just wild when Jon Moxley. Turning in his seat, Dean was able to see that in the seats behind the Usos were the three Anoa'i brothers. It looked like Jon and Colby were just as interested in hearing Terry Funk talk as Dean was. When Mick Foley came out, the boys and Anoa'i brothers all clapped as he began to make his speech. Hunter wrapped an arm around Dean as he heard Foley mention their royal rumble match in 2000. It was Hunter who tried to figure out a way to get one of his boys in a match against Mick Foley and that just didn't work out due to medical reasons.

"I'll beat Jericho for him." Seth whispered to his uncle who just laughed.

At Chris Jericho getting on stage and to say he wants Foley to try one more elbow and see if he could beat him. Then Punk got on the stage to act as ref, Dean and Seth gave each other smirks at the idea that came to them. Hunter looked behind him to see that Roman was laughing along with his cousins at what had happened. Mick got back to his speech and he then talked about his match against Randy in 2004. The camera went on Randy who was holding Ruby on his lap while Jeff had Alanna. Both remembered that match since it had some interesting events happening afterwards.

"Hands to yourself Orton." Shawn ordered the third generation superstar.

As Mick talked about when he had partnered with the Rock as a tag team and his eyes then looked to where Dwayne sat with Joe, Jon, and Colby.

"I asked him why he felt that it was important for me to be his tag partner years later. He told me that two of his little cousins found him to be a great wrestler and he felt an honor to tag team with someone his cousins looked up to. Him saying that was shocking to me since these three are considered the sons of Wild Samoans. I guess Samoans like crazy too."

At the end of Mick's speech, everyone stood up to start clapping for the man who changed wrestling with his matches. They watched him start putting on the Santa outfit and the boys were given light nudges that meant to go see Santa.

"No." both said at the same time in whispers.

"Santa." Alanna said as she pointed at the man and woman standing with Foley.

"Yes. It's pass Christmas though." Randy told his daughter who began to play with Jeff's tie.

Dean was about to sit back down when his dad pulled him onto his lap and he saw Shawn had done the same with Seth.

"You should've went to sit on Santa's lap." Hunter told his son.

They all watched as Trish Stratus tribute video played and then Stephanie came out to be the one to induct Trish in. She gave her inductee speech and the boys listened to her talk about how Trish had caused problems in her family.

"She even had my middle son wanting her to be his first kiss." Stephanie said for Seth to blush at his mom mentioning his first ever crush.

"Sethie and Trish sitting in a-" Dean began to tease for his dad to cover his mouth.

"Behave young man." Hunter told him.

When Trish came out to start her speech, Seth's eyes were just glued to her as Shawn almost laughed. It looks like his nephew still isn't over his crush on Trish and he gave a glance to Jeff who understood. Jeff saw Trish look at him and he signaled to her what he suggest she do as she noticed the boy staring at her. At Trish mentioning the McMahon family, Shawn pointed at Seth who was still just staring at her.

"I actually have one more kiss for a McMahon." Trish said for Dean, Seth, Roman, and Hunter to look confused.

Carefully Trish came down from the stage to walk right up to a sitting Seth and give him a nice kiss that had the boy stunned. She backed away to see the boy was still in shock at the kiss and got back on the stage.

"I must say you take after your grandfather with being a good kisser." Trish laughed as Shawn wrapped his arm around his nephew.

"I taught him well." he said as Seth was still in shock.

At the end of Trish's speech, she revealed that she was pregnant and everyone stood up to start clapping for her. The rest of the ceremony went on and soon was over for the boys to being standing with their family. Roman was talking to the Anoa'i brothers and Usos while Dwayne was giving Trish a hug for her being pregnant. When Seth saw her, he went still and she just laughed as Dwayne patted the boy on the back.

"I must admit Dwayne, your little cousin is adorable." Trish told Dwayne as Seth blushed.

Dean was laughing at how funny it was to watch his brother look so uncomfortable in front of his old crush. He didn't see the girl who walked right into him and quickly stopped her from falling to the ground. The girl was Renee Young was happened to be the company's new interviewer.

"I'm so sorry." Renee said and Dean just shrugged.

"You don't have to worry. I bet you are just trying to catch the biggest scoop." Dean replied to get a nod,

"Yeah. Perhaps I could maybe interview your family. Everyone wants to know what it's like to be the sons of Hunter and Stephanie along with having Vince McMahon as your grandfather."

"Well, it's kind of normal to any family. I mean my brothers and I had to adjust to our parents traveling so we're homeschooled." Dean answered for her to record it.

"Also this question is for you Mr. Helmsley." Renee said to hole the tape recorder to Hunter. "How do you feel about your sons match tomorrow at Wrestlemania?"

"I believe my sons will show the talent all three of them have in their match." Hunter answered as he put an arm around Seth and Roman.

"Thank you sir for this small interview." Renee said before leaving to find one of the other interviewers.

The family began to leave with smiles at a nice and relaxing Hall Of Fame that was always good before the craziness of Mania the next day. Stephanie and Hunter got into the front seats while their sons got in the back seats to buckle themselves up. Driving out of the parking lot, Hunter got onto the road to see that his sons were starting to fall asleep. Whenever their boys had those innocent, peaceful looks while asleep, Stephanie and Hunter smiled at knowing they would always be their babies.


	33. Wrestlemania 2013

Hunter was watching his sons' wrestle and their laughs brought a smile to his face at them having fun. He saw Seth go for a curb stomp on Roman to have it avoided and was caught with a spear by the oldest. Behind the two older boys was Dean who was perched on the top rope and did an elbow drop when both of his brothers were laying on the mat not paying him any attention. The boy pinned both of his brothers and stood up happy at his victory to then look at his dad. About to head over to his youngest, Hunter found that his feet wouldn't move and he looked down to see them stuck to the floor. He struggled to free himself and fear filled him at hearing Dean's scream of pain from inside the ring. The boy was being held by Brock Lesnar who was setting him up for an F-5 and when Dean connected with the mat, he didn't move to get up.

"No!" Hunter screamed as he struggled to get to his fallen son.

"Dad." Dean had turned his face to him with a hand held out to him.

Roughly Dean was lifted onto one of Lesnar's shoulders for the man to start walking away with the boy. Blood slid from Dean's face and hands as his upper body hung against the beast's back.

"No! Dean!" Hunter yelled in fear as he tried to get free to save his son.

"Dad!" Roman and Seth screamed and he saw some men dragging the two away also from the ring.

"No! Let my sons go!"

"You lost Hunter. Now your little princes will never see you again." Paul Heyman told him with that dark smirk on his face.

"Please give me back my sons." Hunter begged.

"The king and queen's blood must be spilt so the apocalypse can happen. Only the Hounds Of Justice can take out those who will stand in our way." Heyman said to Hunter who stood only inches out of the man's reach. "He will be very pleased at how well the boy will be for him."

At Dean's loud scream, Hunter yelled his youngest son's name. Then he saw Seth and Roman's blank eyes as the boys laid on the mat unmoving with no life to them. Both had their hands grasped together like they were trying to comfort each other. Only a few feet from them was Dean laying on his stomach with blank eyes just staring at his dad as his arms were above his head. Under all three boys were blood puddles that seemed to just keep on getting bigger.

"No!" Hunter yelled as he woke up to his wife's hands to his face.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"I just had a bad dream." Hunter answered her as he got up from their bed.

He went into their connecting bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and then looked at his reflection. A hand was set on his back for him to turn and look at his wife who knew that he was shaken from the dream.

"They're in Roman's bedroom. Wanted to all sleep in the same bed for good luck and give them unity for Mania." Stephanie told her husband.

Leaving the bathroom, Hunter went to his oldest son's bedroom and opened the door. On the bed was all three of his sons fast asleep tangled up in their arms and the blankets. By Seth's head asleep on the pillow was Kevin who was curled up in ball. He went over to sit on the edge of the bed for him to just watch them sleep as a way to assure himself that his sons were okay. At Roman shifting, Hunter saw his oldest sit up a little to look at him with a little confusion.

"Is it time to get up dad?" Roman asked as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah my powerhouse. We have a lot to do before Mania." Hunter answered as he patted his oldest on the leg.

Soon all three of his sons were awake and getting ready for their first Mania that was going to be car ride to the arena. Dean and Seth were wearing sweat pants so they would be comfortable for the car ride. Their mom laughed at them not even bothering to put their contacts in as they quickly brushed their teeth. All of them loaded into the car after putting their stuff in the trunk before Hunter drove onto the highway. He saw the boys were watching a movie on an iPad and a laugh left the younger two at something.

"What are you three watching?" Stephanie asked her sons.

"Nothing dad." Dean answered.

"Have you guys ever thought about a daughter?" Seth asked for Hunter to know what movie they were watching.

"All three of you are moody enough. We don't need-" Hunter stopped at the look his wife was giving him. "With the condition it was for your mom, we felt it was best to stop with three."

"But you really never got to enjoy having us when we were newborns." Seth said for his mom to turn in her seat.

"That doesn't matter. As long as you are in our lives, we are happy with everyday that we have had with you."

The long car ride soon came to an end at MetLife Stadium for the boys to all feel nervousness. A hand was set on their heads by their parents to reassure them that everything was going to be okay.

"Are you three ready for your match?" Stephanie asked.

"As ready as we can be." Roman informed as he took a deep breath.

Stephanie and Hunter led their sons inside the stadium for them to get to their locker room. The boys quickly got ready for their match, which was going to be the first of the pay per view and they stood at the door that would take them out to the crowd with nervous looks. Both Stephanie and Hunter were telling them everything was going to be fine in their match. After their three opponents came out to the ring, the boys heard their own music begin to play through the stadium. Roman went through one door while his little brothers went through another that had them going through the crowd as security made sure they would remain safe on their way to the ring. On the way was a box that the two younger boys stood on for them to look around at the crowds. They could see Roman had gotten on a box too and did his signature roar as Seth turned to Dean.

"Where is your inhaler?"

"In my pocket. When we're getting ready I'll give it to you or Roman to hold while I'm in the ring." Dean assured his brother and the two saw Roman hod a fist up to them.

The boys all continued on their way to the ring and Seth did his little roll over the barricade. All three stood together as they looked up at their three opponents waiting for them in the ring.

"I still can't believe that these three teenage boys are the sons of Stephanie and Triple H." King turned to his co announcer.

"They do have features of their dad and mom. Reigns and Rollins have long hair like their dad did in the past along with it being dark like their mom's side. Ambrose though is a complete copy of his dad except with shorter hair and not as built." Cole added as they looked at the Shield.

Roman got in the ring while Dean and Seth got on the apron as the bell rang with Sheamus also in the ring. When the two locked up, the started trying to overpower the other as they moved around the ring. Back and forth the two went for Roman keep on trying to keep ahead of the irishman who once tried to end his dad's career. At Randy being tagged in, Seth and Dean became worried since Randy isn't someone who the boys considered an easy opponent. Soon Roman got Randy on his knees and Seth was tagged into the match for younger to get a dropkick to the face.

"Seth. Come on." Dean whispered as he watched his brother get beaten up.

Though Dean noticed that Sheamus and Orton weren't going to tag in Big Show. He saw Seth go for Sheamus legs that allowed him to get the irishman into the Shield's corner. Using the advantage, he tagged in Dean for the twin boys to start stomping on Sheamus. Soon the ref made Seth get out of the ring who had been handed Dean's inhaler and the ref made Dean back away from Sheamus who swung a fist into Dean's stomach. It looked like the three men knew how to handle the boys. When Big Show tagged himself in, Seth and Roman knew their opponents weren't as unified as they claimed to be.

"No. No." Seth whispered as he saw Big Show start to take off Dean's protective vest.

The slapped to Dean's chest had him coughing from the pressure it put on his lungs along with being painful. Dean got control of his cough as Seth held the inhaler incase it was needed by the youngest and the boy slapped Big Show right in the chest. He took on his dad's little bad mouthing to the very big man who pushed the boy into the corner to give him a couple more slaps on the chest. Both Roman and Seth watched and listened to their brother cough as Big Show then squashed him with a body smash in the opposite corner. When Big Show went to clothesline Dean, the boy dropped down to do a dropkick to his knees that had the man down on the mat. Rolling to his brothers, Dean tagged Seth in for him to be handed his inhaler as Seth got in the ring. He took some quick unnoticed puffs as Seth got on the top of turnbuckle to deliver a knee to the side of Big Show's head. Boots connected and Seth thought he should go for a cover to have himself lifted into the air by Big Show kicking out. Seth then tagged in Roman and he got behind the ropes to head right over to Dean.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean assured as his inhaler was still in his hand.

When he saw that Roman was looking at him for a tag, Dean slipped his inhaler into the pocket of his vest and then set it down on the floor. It saddened Seth to see that still Dean's ribs, back, and stomach were sunken in. Even though they were twins, Seth still felt protective of Dean since he was the younger and unknowingly smaller twin. Hopefully tonight their dad and uncle will make Heyman and Lesnar pay for they have done to the three boys. Dean was tagged in and he started to stomp on Big Show with all the strength he had.

"Dean, careful." Roman instructed the youngest at the ref counting.

"Alright." Dean sighed as the ref forced him back.

In the Shield's corner, Roman began to kick at Big Show while the ref was distracted by Dean. He went back over to his corner as the ref was trying to keep Randy from coming into the match and Seth tagged himself in. It looked like finally the boys got into their grove that has been taught to them since they were old enough to learn. Like their dad, the boys liked to use knees on their opponents along with kicks that their uncle has taught them. Though instead of kicks, Roman liked to also use strength like his dad has done in past matches.

"Man these boys are really showing traits of their dad and uncle tonight." Cole said as he watched the match.

"One thing is that each one of these men have had run ins with either DX, Evolution, or even just Triple H himself in the past. Perhaps they knew who these boys were and thought it would be an easy win."

When Seth got tagged in, he gave a single dropkick to Randy for him to be knocked off the apron. From the announce table, Cole and King just watched the match interested on everything that was happening in it.

"Only problem is that only Reigns has the size and strength like Triple H." King confirmed.

Now Sheamus had Seth over a rope with the boy's shirt lifted up to expose his chest. The forearms echoed off Seth as he almost stumbled off the apron and when Sheamus lifted the architect up, Dean tagged himself in to be caught by the irishman. For his efforts, Dean was given forearms to his chest that had knocked his breath right out of him and then was lifted onto Sheamus' shoulders. A rolling senton had Dean laying on the mat trying to not cough since his inhaler was on the floor in his vest. Though his fight to not cough was lost at Seth getting a rolling senton right on top of him. Roman kept his brothers from being hurt worse by pulling Sheamus off the turnbuckle as Seth had the ref focused on him in the ring. Slipping out of the ring, Dean helped Roman attack Sheamus when Randy came over and that was when Seth decided it was time to fly. He did a suicide dive that went perfect with Dean like mentally knowing and keep in a certain spot so only Orton was hit. Soon they had Sheamus in the ring to be about to do a triple powerbomb on the irishman. Though a spear from Big Show had all three boys knocked down on the mat dazed and Dean started to cough while Seth set a hand on his knee that was hurting a little.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Roman asked as he was passing Dean on his way out of the ring.

"No. I'm fine." Dean answered as his coughs began to stop. "I think Seth's knee is acting up though."

As Dean was getting to his feet, he saw Sheamus trying to get to Big Show for the tag. Randy though tagged himself in to start taking down Dean and Big Show looked to be shocked at his teammate. Though Randy didn't seem to pay any attention to his teammate as he powerslammed the boy before setting him up for an inverted DDT.

"Nice underwear Ambrose." Randy mocked as he then dropped for Dean's face to connect with the mat.

Randy was setting himself up to do an RKO and didn't see Seth on the top turnbuckle. When the boy jumped, Randy saw it and gave an RKO to the architect for Seth to just lay on the mat dazed. It was enough for Randy to not see the real plan was Roman who came in the ring to deliver a spear and Dean made the cover for the Shield to be the winners of their match. Dean was on his knees hitting the mat a little with happiness at him and his brothers having won their first Mania match. Coming up behind Dean to throw an arm over him was Seth who was still dazed from the RKO so the two boys supported each other.

"We did it." Seth whispered to Dean who nodded.

Both dropped down to the mat for them to roll out of the ring and Seth remained on the floor by Dean's vest while Dean went over the barricade looking very fidgety. Roman helped his younger brother up while keeping an eye on Dean since he was a little hyper from the win. Together Roman and Dean helped Seth up after he was over the barricade and the brothers hugged for a second to enjoy their first Mania win.

"We did it little bros." Roman whispered to the two.

Soon they made their way through the crowd once Seth could walk without needing his brothers' help. Out in the ring was Randy and Big Show while Sheamus was sitting against a barricade, Dean stopped as he felt this weirdness in his head. The boy was wondering if perhaps the two would get into a brawl and instead of Big Show hitting Randy, he hit Sheamus who had just gotten in the ring. A KO punch was then given to Orton before Big Show made his way out of the ring. Dean felt Seth grab his arm and he quickly turned to follow his brother through a door to where Shawn and their parents were waiting for them. All three boys were hugged by their parents who had proud looks on their faces. None of them noticed the camera that was on them and Shawn saw a shiver going through Dean. The excitement had of worn off the boy and his uncle just set a sweat jacket around him for him to put on.

"We are so proud of you three." Stephanie whispered as she touched Seth and Dean's faces.

"Your teamwork is what made this match work." Hunter told his sons as Roman was still being held by him.

"We owe it all to you guys for supporting and training us." Roman said for his dad to hug him again.

"Now lets continue this Mania with us all being winners." Hunter informed for his sons to nod.

"Oh no. I left my vest out at ringside and my inhaler is in-" Dean stopped at seeing Seth holding up his inhaler.

"I grabbed it for you." Seth smiled to be hugged by Dean.

"Shield, can you tell all of us how this win feels?" Renee Young asked as she came over with a mic in hand.

"Tonight in our match, we showed how our brotherhood makes us a very strong team. Randy should've known that our dad and uncle would teach us so much with how to be a great team." Roman answered as he then held a fist out.

Dean and Seth nodded to him before holding their own fist out to have his in the middle. This symbol of their brotherhood was something that no one will ever take away from them. Hunter, Stephanie, and Shawn set hands on the boys' backs as Renee gave a smile to Dean as the camera was turned off and the man walked away with it.

"I think you should wrestle shirtless more. You're not a bad sight to look at." she told him for Dean to blush a little at the compliment.

"Thanks." Dean nodded and then Renee walked away.

"Dean's got a crush." Seth teased as he got his younger brother in a headlock to start ruffling his hair.

"Knock it off."

"Oh Dean, you should wrestle shirtless more. You're upper body makes me want to faint." Seth said in a low pitch voice.

Dean got out of the headlock to try jumping on his slightly older brother's back and Seth moved to try getting him off. Off to the side was Roman who rolled his eyes at the two younger boys acting like children. Finally Hunter and Shawn got the two boys separated along with instructing them to behave themselves.

"It's his fault." both said at the same time.

"If they pull the twin act, you're on your own in your match against Lesnar. These two running around looking the same is something I can't see without getting a major headache from trying to figure out who is who." Shawn told his friend who just laughed.

"I want you three to stay with Dwayne during my match. He knows that if I lose this match, you three are to be gotten out of here to be on the first flight to Florida."

"Dad." Seth whispered and hugged the man while holding back tears.

"You three are my world. I couldn't live with myself if Heyman does what he wants to you." Hunter said as his dream came back to him. "With every piece of strength I have, I will fight to make sure you three are safe."

"Family isn't made from blood." Roman informed as he was hugged by his mom.

"Or by where you grew up." Seth added.

"Or where you are." Dean continued.

"It comes from those you care about." Stephanie hugged Roman close to her.

"It's from the ones that are there for you through the hard times." Shawn held Dean close to him to comfort the boy.

"The ones who cheer you on and encourage you." Dwayne came over with a small smile.

"What you feel in your hearts for each other is what makes a family." Hunter said as Seth was held against his chest. "Even when you are miles or states from each other."

It saddened Hunter that this could be the last time in awhile he saw his sons, but also it gave him the strength he needed to fight. Hunter went into his family's locker room to start getting ready for his match against Lesnar as his boys got themselves changed into street clothes. When Hunter looked at his sons, he smiled at the shirts they were wearing. Roman wore a simple Game T-shirt and light blue jeans with his hair up. Next to him was Seth in an Evolution T-shirt with a pair of nice black jeans and his hair down. Lastly was Dean in a DX T-shirt with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and leather jacket. It was like his three sons had revealed, which time periods of their dad was their favorites. When it was time for their dad's match, Hunter gave all three tight hugs before getting a kiss from his wife.

"Be careful out there." Stephanie instructed for him to nod.

"Hey dad." Dean and Seth called for him to turn.

Both splattered something clear on his stomach that made him look at them confused on what it was. They only gave him their identical smirks that only meant trouble before leaving the room with their uncle and Roman.

"What did they splatter on me?" Hunter asked his wife.

"I don't know. But leave it on and we may get our answers to that." Stephanie laughed as her husband just shook his head.

"Too much time with me." Hunter told her.

Shawn's music played for him to head out first and did his usual entrance though Hunter had no clue what HBK and the Shield had planned for the Game's entrance. At Lesnar's music playing, Shawn got out of the ring as he glared at the beast and his advocate. Suddenly DX's "Break It Down" played for Dean to appear at the top of a staircase and then the music switched to Evolution's "Line In The Sand" for Seth to be standing on another set of stairs. Next it switched to "King of Kings" and Roman appeared on a staircase too for the crowd to go wild at seeing how they were dressed.

"Triple H's sons dressed to modern versions of what their dad wore when he was in those parts of his wrestling career." Cole said at the three boys then looking to the entrance.

"The Game" began to play for Hunter to come out to from the skeleton soldier entrance way with green lights on him. He realized what his younger sons had splattered on him glowed in the green lighting, which gave a cool look as he made his way down the ramp for the ring. Shawn knew that the three boys were making their way back up the stairs to join their mom in the locker room to watch the match.

"It looks like Triple H had gotten a surprise from his sons with them doing that for his entrance." King said as Hunter stood on the ropes.

Once the bell was rung, the match began with Lesnar running right at Hunter for a knee to stop the beast. Strikes were thrown by Hunter at the beast who threw some back that didn't seem to affect the father fighting for his sons. Though knees from Lesnar had Hunter backing up, but soon Hunter had the beast out of the ring to toss him into the barricade. All of the rage going through Hunter he was channeling into his attacks on Brock.

"Lesnar has attacked Triple H's friends, his father in law, and perhaps even hurt his sons." Cole said to see Lesnar then pick up a chair.

When Lesnar was going to use it, Hunter took a page out of Dean's book to just launch himself forward to clothesline Lesnar to the floor. He had to keep with the plan that him and his sons have put together if he had any hopes of winning this match. Shawn watched his friend with a little nervousness until his friend used a knee to take Lesnar down. Backstage in the locker room was Stephanie with her arms around Seth who was leaning against her. Her and her sons were watching the match on the television unable to look away.

"Come on dad." Seth whispered as his dad was suplexed on the floor.

"You can do this dad." Roman said as Dean was leaning against him.

Out in the ring, Hunter had just gotten himself thrown through an announce table and Lesnar let out a poor thing that he called a roar. The Game would've laughed at his son having a better roar if he wasn't lifted to his feet to be suplexed again into the announce table's rubble. He saw Shawn was trying to get a glance to him for Lesnar to go after him and HBK ran away to keep from getting hurt.

"Come on Hunter." Shawn whispered as he watched his friend now in the ring.

Every time Hunter thought he had the upper hand, Lesnar somehow turned it around on him. Though he then started to hear Heyman saying stuff to him and one question stuck in his head as Lesnar continued to try destroying him. The reason that Hunter was in this match and that him the strength to get out of the cover. A toss had Hunter going right over the top turnbuckle to land on the floor dazed and Shawn tried to check on his friend, but Lesnar's glare stopped him. He though noticed that now the beast attention was on Shawn and he knew Lesnar was about to try hurting the man he thought of as a brother. Getting to his feet, Hunter ran forward to catch Brock with a clothesline that had him down on the floor. For a bit, Hunter was just attacking Lesnar and Lesnar failed to pin Hunter after catching him with a suplex. The beast saw Shawn had gotten on the apron to try getting his friend to get up and Brock ran to knock Shawn right down to the floor. At seeing Shawn just go down, Hunter felt rage fill him at his wrestling brother being hurt again by Lesnar. Spinebuster was given to Brock wasn't expecting it at all and Hunter used the ropes to get back on his feet. A kick to the gut had Lesnar bent over for Hunter to try going for a Pedigree, but was stopped for him to be lifted on Lesnar's shoulders. He grabbed the top rope to help get himself out of the hold and he was dropped to see Shawn was going to Sweet Chin Music Lesnar for it to be blocked.

"No!" Hunter silently yelled at seeing an F-5 be given to Shawn.

After some struggle, Hunter landed a Pedigree on Lesnar and covered him to have it ended two by the beast kicking out. Hunter got out of the ring to be close to where Shawn was laying and saw his friend's mouth was bleeding. Lifting the apron cover up a little, Hunter pulled out his signature sledgehammer ready to use it on the beast. Somehow Lesnar ducked the swing and got Hunter on his shoulders to give the Game an F-5. Though even that wasn't enough to get the winning on Hunter who rolled out of the ring to try getting a break. Brock followed him and connected a chair with Hunter's back before tossing him into a set of steps.

"Dad." Seth cried as he buried his face in his mom at steps connecting with his dad's head.

She saw that Roman was holding Dean who looked to be shaking as they watched Lesnar hold the steps to hit Hunter again with them. Roman could tell that his dad was fighting so hard to win this match and not have to lose his sons. When Lesnar had Hunter kneeling in front of him dazed, he bent down to be right in the man's face.

"It's over now. Retire. That's a-" Lesnar yelled at him for a hard slap to hit the beast in the face.

Getting back on his feet, Hunter threw punch after punch at Lesnar to try forcing him in a corner. When Hunter tried to go for a Pedigree, it was reversed for Lesnar to have him in a kimura lock.

'No!' was screamed in Hunter's head that sounded like his oldest son.

Images of Roman and his dad filled the man's head enough for him to get the strength to fight out of the submission. Though again Lesnar got him back in it for him to hear his middle son cry no in his head as images of him and Seth played out before his eyes. Using the strength he needed, Hunter again broke the submission and just rested on his knees panting. Lesnar was getting annoyed and for a third time in the match locked Hunter up in the kimura lock. This time it was his youngest son's cry that made Hunter get enough strength as images of him and Dean hit him for the lock to be broken by slamming him down on the mat. Like as if Seth was yelling at him to move, Hunter moved out of the way of Lesnar for the beast to connect shoulder first with the turnbuckle. Hunter watched Lesnar have a look of pain and crawled up behind him to land a low blow. He had to be unpredictable like his youngest, but calculating like his middle son and strong like his oldest if he wanted to beat Lesnar. Rolling out of the ring, Hunter then slammed Brock's arm into the ring post as Heyman stood a few minutes away.

"Why is Brock not coming back from this?" he asked quietly with confusion and then realized why. "The Hounds have become a shield."

Paul took out his cell phone and texted someone to go deal with the hounds as soon as possible. He looked back in the ring to see Hunter lock Brock in a kimura, which was an unpredictable move that Ambrose is known to be able to use his own use his own opponent's moves on them. The brothers weren't just being a shield, but also giving their father strength to keep on fighting from.

"This is for hurting my sons." Hunter hissed at Brock as he shifted the man's arm more into the submission.

"You can't save them." Brock whispered before looking to Heyman. "Help."

At seeing their chance of getting the boys decreasing, Paul got in the ring in hopes of stopping the submission. Just getting on his feet was Shawn who could hear his nephews instructing him to get up and stop Heyman. He got in the ring to see the man picking up a chair and landed a Sweet Chin Music right to Heyman's face. He got out of the ring for Hunter to continue with the submission and Lesnar was getting to his feet to then slam Hunter's back on the steel steps. Turning his head, Hunter saw the eyes of his sons from the dream and that made him trap Lesnar's arm back in a kimura.

"I won't let you take them from me again."

Again Brock lifted Hunter up for him to slam the Game back down on the steps for a release. Hunter had his eyes closed as he could hear his sons' cries for him that were in his dream. Sitting up a little, Hunter locked Brock up in the kimura as he kept thinking of his sons. Lesnar like before slammed Hunter down, but the Game countered it like he's taught Dean for it to be turned into a DDT and Brock's head connected with the steps too. Crawling to his sledgehammer, Hunter picked it up as he saw Lesnar was also getting back on his feet. On the mat was puddles of blood with his sons laying there motionless and it poured strength into him. This time Hunter connected the hammer with Brock's head and he dropped his weapon to head back over to where Brock lay. On the steel steps, Hunter was setting Lesnar up for a Pedigree that he delivered and covered to get the win. Relief and joy filled Hunter at winning the match and not having to lose his sons to the two men that planned on hurting them. Shawn got in the ring without a care that he had blood on his face and helped his friend on his feet.

"You did it Hunter." Shawn whispered as Hunter felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Hunter gave a glance to Lesnar that was laying on the mat still dazed and he turned to hug Shawn. Both were unaware that in the locker room, the boys were sitting together away as they watched their dad do his suck it motion at Lesnar while holding his sledgehammer. The three got up from their seats on the floor to start running out of the locker room down the hallway. All of them headed right out to the ring for their dad to just being getting out of it and he opened his arms up to hug them tightly with a smile.

"You did it dad." Seth whispered.

"No we did it." Hunter told them.

The Game led his sons up the ramp with Roman helping to support his weight as he energy began to leave him. As they reached backstage, Hunter stopped his sons at seeing some of Heyman's men waiting for them. He felt his sons tense up at seeing the men and then suddenly the men were hit from behind to be sent out cold to the floor.

"At least we got to have some fun." Ric Flair said as him and Steve Austin looked at the five.

"Thanks." Shawn laughed as they all began to head back to the locker room.

Hunter hugged his wife once there who had tears in her eyes at her husband keeping his promise. She kissed him deeply and then gave him a tighter hug as their sons were then pulled into be apart of it. As long as their family was still together, they would be okay against whoever wanted to face them.


	34. Brothers Of Destruction Meets Shield

For the Raw after Wrestlemania, the Helmsley family were in their locker room and office doing different things. The Shield were in their gear while trying to decided on who they should go after next to wrestle at the next pay per view. By the desk was Stephanie and Hunter just going over some work stuff that the man has always found boring. When they heard Cole reading off the tweet they had done, all three looked to the television to see Bryan in a match against Big E. As the boys looked at Kane who was at ringside for his tag team partner, all three smiled at who they were going to go after next was.

"Boys, what are you planning?" Hunter asked at seeing those smirks that only meant trouble.

"You'll see dad." Dean answered innocently as they got up to leave the room.

"I'm scared to see." Hunter sighed as Stephanie only laughed.

A couple matches later, Undertaker was out in the ring to do a promo on his win at Mania. Hunter almost slapped himself in the face at the Shield's music playing to interrupt him and saw his three sons making their way to the ring. Once the three boys were over the barricade to be looking at the deadman who was watching them right back. They saw Undertaker remove his coat to throw it out of the ring and Dean gave a quick glance to Seth before one to Roman. Slowly they climbed up by the ropes to be crouched on the apron looking ready to attack and soon were standing there looking at the deadman with their smirks. When all of the sudden flames shot off the ring post, the three boys jumped off the apron in shock at what had happened. They then sawKane and Daniel Bryan come running to the ring clearly to protect Undertaker from the hounds. Seth felt this weirdness in his head as he backed over to Dean who gave and that he felt it too.

"Lets go." Seth whispered as they saw Roman just watching the three men.

Dean and Seth moved together over towards the barricade, but Roman wasn't taking his eyes off the three men. That worried his brothers who wondered if what they were feeling was felt too by him and he was absorbed by it. Both went over to him for Roman to then glance to Seth while Dean tried to figure out what it was they had felt in their heads.

"Rome lets go." Seth whispered to the oldest.

Still no answer came from the oldest who was still in some kind of trance and both younger boys were getting more worried. Finally they felt Roman touch their arms to signal for them to go over the barricade and they did that while he still kept his eyes on the three men in the ring. Roman went over before Dean who seemed to had stopped for some reason and then shook it off to join his brothers. As they were heading through the crowd, Dean and Seth could tell that Roman was still trapped by something and wasn't taking his eyes off of the men.

"Rome." the two hissed for him to finally look away.

Soon they were backstage and got back to where their parents were waiting for them. Hunter laughed at what he had watched happen out at the ring, but then saw the down casted looks on his sons' faces. That worried him as he moved away from the desk to touch Roman on the shoulder who looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"We felt this weirdness in our heads when they got to the ring." Seth answered as Roman stayed quiet.

"Never have we felt it before dad." Dean added as Hunter looked to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, is Randy out in the ring?" Hunter asked to be answered by the apex predator's music playing.

"I'll have him come here once he's done in the ring." Stephanie assured. "Now get changed boys."

Once the boys were changed into street clothes, they sat on the couch watching the match between Sheamus and Randy. It ended though with Big Show have thrown Randy into the announcer's chairs and when the apex predator got backstage, he was escorted to the office.

"How can I help you?" Randy asked as he rolled his shoulders.

"Is Jeff Hardy at the show?" Hunter asked for Randy to straighten his stance.

"You know I don't have to tell you that."

"Of course, you being his protector prevents you from giving away his location." Hunter mumbled clearly not pleased.

"Randy, we're not mad with Jeff or anything." Stephanie told him and Randy just nodded his head.

"Do you know why Heyman and Lesnar want my sons?" Hunter asked for Randy to look down and at the three boys.

"Boys, go make sure you have everything packed." Stephanie instructed for the boys to go in the locker room.

"Now answer us."

"Lesnar and Heyman aren't the leaders. It appears that them and Bishoff in TNA are working for the same person." Randy informed with a shake of his head. "Sting has Styles as Jeff's bodyguard while he's there. Though Taker is worried about Jeff so he has him with us when he can."

"What does our sons have to do with this?" Stephanie asked.

"How far along were you Stephanie when Taker had you on that cross about to marry you?" Randy asked for one of Stephanie's hands to go to her stomach.

"Oh my god. Seth and Dean were still in me then." she realized and turned to her husband. "That video sent to Seth makes so much sense now."

"Someone wants your sons. Taker is trying to figure it out while Kane thinks it's nothing."

"What does Jeff believe?" Hunter asked.

"That whoever is behind it really can manipulate people. Jeff got himself along with Flair to join Immortal. Luckily Sting took Jeff out before whatever plan could be achieved."

"How is this person powerful enough to be doing this?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, but there's a prophecy that Jeff told me about. One shall bring forth the destruction of all when no hounds stand, powers of darkness is held by him or blood of the king and queen spilt."

"Hounds would mean our sons." Stephanie said.

"Power of darkness would be Undertaker and Kane." Hunter added.

"Still the king and queen blood split part is hard to understand. Though Taker believes whoever is behind will soon reveal themselves." Randy informed as there was a knock on the door.

It was opened for Jeff to come inside and Randy could see his concern about something. Randy was about to say something when Undertaker came into the room to look at Hunter and Stephanie.

"Your sons have the same guts as you and Michaels." Undertaker told him with a slight laugh. "Orton, get changed and then take Jeff back to the hotel."

A nod came from Randy who set a hand on Jeff's back for them to leave the room. Undertaker looked at the two parents as he was standing before them in normal clothes that still didn't make him look normal.

"I know you two are worried about your sons. Just know that what they felt in their heads was a good thing. It means they're becoming closer with each other and stronger. Also I can give you a hint on a suspect of who is probably the head. This person has been watching your sons since they arrived at FCW."

With that said, Undertaker left the room for Stephanie and Hunter to look at each other confused. They heard a small argument going on in the locker room for their sons to suddenly open the door for Seth and Dean to be on top of Roman.

"We weren't eavesdropping." Seth said quick.

"I believe it is time for us to start heading to the hotel." Hunter informed as he helped his sons stand up.

Together the family headed out of the office to make their way to the back parking lot where their rental car was. Not far from them was Randy and Jeff talking about something and the smaller crossed his arms clearly annoyed. Hunter knew that those two were probably having a simple disagreement and he led his sons to the car for them to get in the backseats.


	35. Tantrums

At Smackdown, Team Hell No had just beaten the Prime Time Players with a submission and were celebrating. Though on the big screen came the Shield with Dean in the middle to hold the camera up.

"Congratulations boys." Dean said.

"Bravo." Seth clapped while Roman was just smiling.

"Congratulations on that win and that feeling of standing next to your brother on Monday must've raised your spirits, Kane." Dean told the camera. "The Brothers Of Destruction back together again, one big happy family. But I hope you didn't mistake our tactics for a sign of weakness. Only a fool would do that and I hope you don't think that we're afraid. Got to have a brain to survive in this world and that's knowing when and where to strike. We didn't back down."

"The Shield doesn't back down." Roman turned the camera to be on him. "And we never run from a fight."

"Believe that." Seth laughed as he had the camera on him. "Believe in the Shield."

The camera was lowered to be on the floor as the three boys began walking away. As they were doing that, they saw their dad in his leather jacket waiting for them since he would be doing a promo tonight. He led his sons to the locker room for them to all sit and wait for his promo to come up a couple matches later. Strict instructions were given to the boys by their dad to stay in the locker room while he was out in the ring. On the television the boys watched their dad do his promo and felt bored in the locker room.

"Why is he wearing those sunglasses?" Seth asked trying to not laugh and then the three heard 3MB's music play.

"Lets go handle them and have some fun." Roman told his brothers as they ran out of the locker room.

All three were at the stairway entrance waiting for the right time to head down to the ring. Seth and Dean were waiting for Slater to stop talking and when the three men had climbed on the apron to attack, the Shield's music played.

"Oh no." Cole said as they all saw the Shield making their way down. "It can't be."

"Yes it is." JBL informed.

"It is the Shield. Triple H's sons." Cole added and then thought of something. "Triple H though doesn't seem too happy about his sons coming down."

Soon the three boys had gone over the barricade to move closer to the ring as their dad's eyes were on them. They knew he was not happy with them having left the locker room and would get in trouble for it after the show. Unknown to 3MB who thought the Shield were there to help them was that the boys were each moving closer to a member of the team. When Hunter gave a signal to his sons, the three moved quick to take the men off the aprons and started attacking 3MB.

"Could the Shield be out here to help their dad?" Cole asked as he watched the boys just take down the men.

Seth tossed Jinder into a barricade while Dean had whipped Slater right into the steel steps. On the opposite side of the ring was Roman doing a back body drop of Mcintyre for 3MB to be taken out. Looking at his sons who were now surrounding the ring, Hunter knew they wanted to mess with him a little bit. All the boys did were climb onto the apron just watching their dad look ready to fight them.

"These three are too much like their dad." JBL said as he watched them.

Though again before they could get in the ring, flames shot off the ring post for them to get down. Daniel Bryan and Kane ran to get in the ring as the Shield moved closer to each other on one spot at ringside.

"This is getting pathetic." Seth spat as he threw a little tantrum.

"I agree with you there." Dean whispered as Hunter just watching his sons.

"Forget it." Seth began walking to the barricade.

Dean though was a little reluctant to just walk away again and had to be given a small pull by the oldest. Soon the three were over the barricade and Seth was still having his tantrum with saying stuff at Team Hell No. The boys went back to the locker room to get changed into street clothes and heard their dad come in with a not so pleased look on his face.

"I told you three to stay in the locker room." Hunter said for Roman to step forward.

"We were bored dad and 3MB is really annoying. So we just took them out and were going to mess with you a little bit."

"Except again, Team Hell No had to take away our fun." Seth mumbled with a pout on his face.

"Okay. I guess it was cool of you three to step in and help out your old man." Hunter agreed and then looked at Seth. "You though need to stop having tantrums whenever you don't get what you want."

"Dean called them Team Hell Not Getting Laid." Seth informed for Dean to go and attack his brother.

"Fine, both of you are grounded." Hunter said for him to then pick up his bag. "Make this a lesson that you are expected to act like professionals when on camera."

"You didn't always." Dean reminded. "You used to always act like a little kid with Uncle Shawn. You mooned grandpa on live TV. Everyone saw your ass on Tv along with you having sex with a doll once with Kane's mask on."

"Do as I say and not as I do." Hunter told him and then grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt to start leading him out.

"This is child abuse." Dean complained as he struggled to get free.

"I can throw you over my knee Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon and make the car ride very uncomfortable for you."

He led his youngest out of the locker room with his older two sons following right behind with scared looks. Usually they had to be afraid of their mom reddening their butts, but it seemed their dad was finally learning to punish them. A cry came from Dean at his dad giving him a hard smack on the butt when he said a curse. This new side of their dad was one that the three boy were going to learn not to cross ever again.


	36. Challenge for Extreme Rules

From their parents' office, the Helmsley brothers listened to 3MB call them out and the three boys just ignored them. 3MB wasn't worth their time and they went back to doing their homeschool work that needed to be done with amused looks.

"Like we would waste our time dealing with them." Seth said as Dean nodded.

"Just let them have some promo time. Not like we need it right now." Roman added as his eyes stayed on the notebook.

All three boys though looked up in shock at Brock Lesnar's music playing. They turned to their dad who looked at the television in shock at him being there without anyone's knowledge. Only good thing that happened was Brock just destroying 3MB and then Heyman came out to get Brock to stop hurting Slater. The Shield were curious and nervous on what Heyman and Lesnar wanted as they got into the ring. Fear went through every one of the boys at Lesnar wanting to fight their dad at Extreme Rules in a steel cage match.

"Dad?" Seth looked at the man who refused to make eye contact with any one of the three.

"He won't make the offer for you boys because he knows I won't accept it. So he's planning on just taking me out. This fight is one that Brock wants to prove who is the more dominate man, but he forgets three things." Hunter explained to his sons who still looked unsure of the match.

"What?" Roman asked.

"You three. My heirs to the throne and only you three can run this company the way it should be. The future of the WWE is only going to be from you boys."

"Thanks for the pressure dad." Seth laughed as Dean got up from the floor.

"So how do we prepare for a match in a steel cage against Brock Lesnar?" Dean asked looking to his brothers and dad.

"Well as an architect, I would saw the plan has to be really thought out." Seth stood up to be next to Dean.

"Though from a powerhouse's view, strength is also needed to crash Lesnar around the cage." Roman said with his arm over Dean.

"Also with a touch from a lunatic, a big unexpected part that will keep Lesnar on his toes and possibly off his game." Dean added.

"Lets get to work then." Hunter agreed with a proud smile.

When the boys were done with their homeschool work, they saw there was enough time for them to go mess with someone. They decided since Ryback felt they attacked him too much, they'll keep on doing it and got changed into their gear. Roman led his brothers to the door that would lead them to the staircases they would go down.

"I can't believe dad has to verse Lesnar again." Dean sighed quietly as he leaned on a wall.

"He's not going to stop until he has dad defeated with him unable to protect us." Seth said to his brother.

"Dad doesn't have as much pressure on him this time though. Last match was one he had to win, but this one he won't be feeling as scared of losing." Roman explained for the younger two to nod.

At Ryback heading up the ramp, the three boys decided to make their entrance and their music played. Dean and Seth went down one set of stairs while Roman went down another for them to be looking at Cena and Ryback as they made their way to the ring. Though Roman not moving to go over the barricade made Dean and Seth wait to go over theirs. Both knew the oldest had to of thought about something to keep him from leading them to ringside. Of course Seth's impatience had him sitting with one leg over the barricade and Dean hoped he didn't slip.

"What is he waiting for?" Seth whispered to his brother.

"Relax Seth. Rome knows what he's doing." Dean assured quietly.

Roman put one foot up on the barricade that gave his little brothers the signal to go on over and they did to look at Cena who was still in the ring. The oldest boy kept his eyes on Ryback since he was the closest to him while making his way to the steel steps. Hand motions went between Roman and Seth while Dean stayed next to the oldest's side to watch his back with Ryback.

"Go." Roman whispered to Dean.

Both moved closer to the ring to have their hands on the ropes as Seth copied to soon be on the apron. Roman gave a signal with his head for the three of them to start attacking Cena and they got him down on the mat. Together the three kept on beating him up until they glanced to Ryback who hadn't moved at all to try helping Cena. They watch the big man start to head up the ramp for backstage to stop on the entrance stage. A signal from Roman had the two younger boys getting Cena on his feet to be set up for a triple powerbomb. Both as one picked Cena up to get him on the oldest's shoulders to slam him down on the mat together. Over Cena, the Shield had their fists together in their symbol of brotherhood while Ryback just continued to watch them. Ryback then left and the Shield did too for them to get back to the office where their parents waited for them.

"Ryback must have really liked seeing Cena on the receiving end of a Shield beat down." Roman laughed as he undid his vest.

"Or maybe was smart enough to stay away." Seth suggested as he took his gloves off.

"Whatever it was, at least we didn't have to do too much work out there." Dean finished as his tape was taken off.

"Well, you three are definitely happy with finally getting to beat someone up." Hunter said for his sons to nod.

"And no Team Hell No trying to burn us." Seth smirked.

"Go get changed boys." Stephanie instructed from where she leaned against her husband.

"On it mom." all three said together to go into the connecting locker room.

"Should we warn them of Taker not being so nice next week?" Hunter asked his wife.

"No. They need to learn themselves who to go after and who not to go after." Stephanie said.

The two continued with setting up the plan for Smackdown and next week's Raw. At hearing the laughs and teases of their sons, both knew that their family was safe even for Hunter's match at Extreme Rules. When they heard Roman and Seth arguing, Hunter was sent in to deal with his sons and ended up coming out with Dean over his shoulder. The boy was complaining that it was just one curse word and got a swift smack to the rear end for repeating the word.


	37. The Talk

At the Helmsley family's home, Hunter was heading to his bedroom when he heard his oldest son call him from his own bedroom. Opening the door, Hunter saw Roman was sitting on his bed and he came in to see what the boy needed.

"Hey dad."

"What's up Rome?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Roman informed nervously.

"Go ahead." Hunter sat on the edge of the bed with his attention on his oldest son.

"How old were you when you first had you know?"

"Oh." Hunter knew this talk was coming with his boys all being in their teens and his oldest getting closer to young adulthood. "I probably was a little older than you for my first time."

"How did you know you were ready?"

"Truth is Rome, I wasn't ready. You know that I lost my parents when I was eighteen and my dad was going to wait till I was that age to talk with me. So I didn't really know everything I should've then. When your mom was pregnant with you, I said that if we have a boy, I was going to make sure he gets the talk I never got when he asks me."

"Okay. So people say you should wait till you're married or with the one you love. What did you do?"

"Me and your mom had you before we were married and I sadly didn't wait. You have to do what you feel is right Rome, but all I can say is to be safe and make sure you're ready. Me and your mom love everyday we have with you, but you were an unexpected gift that some times people aren't ready for."

"So you were ready to be parents?" Roman asked confused.

"No. Though as the months of your mom's pregnancy rolled on, I made myself be ready for the life we had created. Sadly perhaps that if we had told others, they would've been outside the room and seen you being taken."

"Okay. What about with Seth and Dean?"

"Me and your mom had gotten married, but god were we still not ready. Both of us were still hurt at thinking we had lost you, but sadly again due to us hiding it, we lost them the same way."

"I guess you're going to tell me not to hide my relationships."

"Me and your mom aren't going to ever judge who you date Rome. As long as you are happy, we'll be fine with her."

"That's good to hear."

"Now anymore questions?"

"No. I learned like how it works from school work and Seth is the one who is probably going to be the first one to do it with someone."

"What?" Hunter looked at his oldest shocked.

"He saw that most girls are drooling over Dean and dresses like him so the girls will then kiss him."

"Hunter!" Stephanie called from out of the room.

"I better go see what your mom needs."

"Okay dad." Roman nodded.

Getting off the bed, Hunter exited the bedroom to see Stephanie standing next to Seth's bedroom door with an unhappy look. He walked over to see the door open with Seth sitting on his bed with a frown over something.

"I caught him watching porn on the internet." Stephanie informed and Hunter sighed.

"I'll talk with him about this." Hunter assured his wife as he combed a hand through his hair. "Though honey did you write the website down so I can get an idea of what he had seen?"

"Get in there before I kick your butt." Stephanie ordered clearly not amused.

Hunter went into the bedroom to close the door behind him with a wince at his wife clearly upset. His middle son turned to look at him and then smiled at having to be punished by his dad and not mom.

"Seth, why were you watching porn?"

"To see how sex looks." Seth said with no hesitation.

"Okay. Now you've seen and most likely are grounded." Hunter informed as he sat down in a desk chair to be facing his still sitting son. "You could have just come to me and we would've talked about this sort of stuff."

"Yeah, you would have avoided it. All of my friends said that dads don't want to talk about sex with their sons. Apparently most find it to be very uncomfortable and a dad usually just ends up avoiding it."

"Well, I have no problem with talking to you or your brothers on this subject. Seth, I never got to have this talk with my dad and it would have been very helpful for my future."

"Dad, I really think we don't need to do this."

"Your little internet time proves we do. Now how far have you gone with a girl?"

"Only really kissing. God this is so uncomfortable."

"Why are you dressing up like Dean to get girls?"

"Rome! You are such a big mouth." Seth shouted in the direction of his older brother's room.

"Seth, answer my question?"

"They like the whole not interested type and Dean definitely is that with how he right now has his eyes only on one girl. I thought since me and him are twins, I should take advantage of that."

"No more dressing up like your brother. Also when you do feel ready to start with a girl, be safe."

"I will dad." Seth sighed for his hair to be ruffled.

"Good. Now what was the website you were on? I need to look at it to make sure you haven't given yourself any unwanted viruses."

A laughed came from Seth who wrote down the website name on a piece of paper for his dad to take. The man thanked him before getting out the desk chair to leave his middle son's bedroom. He saw that Dean's door was open a little for him to see the boy was watching something on his computer with earbuds in. Entering the bedroom, he walked over to the bed to see that Dean was watching a wrestling video.

"Can I help you with something?" Dean asked as he paused the video for his glasses covered eyes to now be on his dad.

"I wanted to just to see what you were watching." Hunter informed his youngest.

"I'm not stupid enough to watch porn like skunk head." Dean told his dad while going back to watching the video.

"Do you want to talk for a little bit Dean?"

"No thanks dad. I don't have any reason to need to have the talk with you." Dean answered his dad.

"Okay. Have you at all made your move on Renee yet?"

"Dad! Get out of my room!"

Raising his hands up in surrender, Hunter backed out of his youngest son's bedroom to close the door behind him. On the bed, Dean shook his head at his dad thinking it was time to give him the talk. He pulled a video up on his laptop to be Hunter pretending to be Kane and having sex with a dead person.

"Yeah we'll have the talk if I ever feel like having sex with a corpse. Plus all you have to do is read an article for information."

Dean went back to the wrestling video to study ways to beat Undertaker and Kane for Monday in their match. He put his earbuds back in as the house phone rang for it to be Shawn yelling at Hunter for emailing him a website name that he said was for hunters and it ending up being a porn website.


	38. Team Hell No VS Shield

Hunter and Stephanie were in their office watching Raw that had their sons in a match against Undertaker and Team Hell No going to be coming up in a couple matches. Both were curious on what the boys' surprise to them was and were shocked at their boys having taken a page from Evolution's book to arrive in a helicopter. When the boys got to the office after arriving to the arena, their parents ruffled their hairs at how much they liked showing who their parents are.

"You guys missed me beating up Heyman." Hunter informed for his sons to all smirk.

"We watched from the helicopter. You were right dad, that is really cool to ride in." Roman replied as Dean was wetting his hair to push it back from his face.

"Good luck in your match." Stephanie told them.

"We hope you guys like it." Seth said before Roman led him and Dean out by their arms.

The boys went out to the where they'll be entering as they could hear Undertaker had already started making his way to the ring. Once his entrance was done, the boys made their way down the stairs with Seth and Dean together while Roman went down alone another set. When at the barricade, Roman got there first to go over and then Dean and Seth for the three to surround the ring. Undertaker looked at the three boys who were like pups trying to learn how to hunt as they tested the boundaries of how they could get in the ring. Like one, the three boys got in the ring to start attacking Undertaker. Though soon Kane and Daniel Bryan came running out to even up the teams and forced the Shield back. When Dean got thrown out of the ring he laid against the barricade feeling like he couldn't breath and that caught Seth's attention by the look on his face.

"Dean." Seth whispered as he moved to his brother's side.

"My inhaler fell out." Dean informed quietly as Seth realized the big problem they had.

He helped Dean stand up who was doing a good job of hiding his breathing problem from the crowd. Seth saw Roman come over to check on them and Dean soon was able to calm himself down for him to breath.

"I'm okay."

"Take it easy during the match." Roman instructed sternly.

"Okay." Dean agreed since he knew he should. "I'll start the match."

Both older boys nodded for them to get on the apron and Dean got in the ring to face off against Bryan. A kick to the gut caught Dean for his breath to leave him and he was forced back in a corner for him to get kicks to the chest. From the Shield's corner, Roman and Seth mentally cursed at Dean getting hit in the chest. When Dean was irish whipped into the ropes, Roman tried to tag himself in to not reach and Dean ended up on the mat with Bryan going for a cover. Though Dean kicked out of it at one and got to his knees for Bryan to keep control over him.

"No." Seth whispered at Dean being dragged back by his arms for Bryan to tag in Kane.

A boot to the face caught Dean for him to be dazed and he was shoved down for Kane to go for a cover. Dean again kicked out of it and Kane forced him into a corner to keep throwing strikes at the boy. What the three boys didn't know was that the conflict they were feeling along with worry could be felt by the Undertaker. He could see the forced breathes the youngest boy was trying to get in and the fear on the older two boys' faces. These three had no control over their minds and were just projecting too much. When he got tagged in, Undertaker forced Ambrose into a corner and gave light punches so the boy could catch his breath.

"Calm your minds. I know all three of you can hear me." Undertaker whispered for Dean to be confused. "You need to calm your minds."

Still though the boys weren't listening and so Undertaker decided to try force. He went after Dean's shoulder not knowing it was the one that was bad and when the boy worked to control his coughs, he knocked him down to go for a cover.

"Calm your minds or you're leaving yourselves open." Undertaker whispered right before Dean kicked out of the cover.

It seemed this time Dean got the message and calmed his mind for Undertaker to not feel his distress. Though his brothers weren't listening, but he ignored them and got ready to do an Old School. Dean stopped him though and threw strikes of his own like his energy had just came back to him. Looked like the three could help give each other strength when one needed it, which impressed Taker very much. Though when Dean tossed Taker into the opposite corner, the older got his boot up to stop the charging boy. When Dean's shoulder was twisted a small cry left him at the pain surging through it and his brothers became really worried. Old School was successfully done on Dean for him to be laying on the mat dazed trying to breath.

"Come on Dean." Seth called quietly to try getting his brother up.

When a cover was made, Roman moved a little on the apron to start clapping and it got Dean out of his daze to kick out of the cover. Though Kane was tagged in and Dean caught the man with a boot for him to finally tag himself out of the match. Roman came in as Dean rolled under the rope to be off the apron. The oldest boy didn't get control to end up on the mat and soon was just being beaten up. Undertaker looked at Dean and Seth to see that perhaps their strength comes from unity. With Dean's breathing, their minds can't fully focus on the match and so they aren't getting control. Like a switch, Roman just started getting control to have Kane down on the mat and went for a cover that the man kicked out of. Roman tagged Dean in once he had Kane where they wanted him against the ropes and gave some more strikes. Running to the opposite side of the ring and back for a dropkick to connect with the man as Seth then tagged in to do the same with a single leg dropkick.

"How are they doing this?" Bryan asked in a whisper as his tag partner was being beaten up.

"Unity." Undertaker answered. "They draw strength from each other to keep going. Their dad and uncle are the same and I've it many times in matches."

The match continued on with the Shield making constant tags in and out with each other while keeping Kane in their corner. Even when Kane tried to knock Reigns and Rollins down, it didn't work due to Ambrose just throwing strikes at him.

"The thing about the Shield is-it's really a one for all. They believe in one goal." Cole said from the announce table.

"Their ego is in the team. You're exactly right Michael. There's no individual egos, not in the Shield. It's what makes them so dangerous. They think as one. They act as one." JBL agreed with his co announcer.

"And when they're in their zone like they are here-there's no separation, constant attack." Cole watched Roman drive his shoulder into Kane's stomach.

"And somehow on a 3-on-3 match up, they always have numbers on their sides. It's incredible what these boys do in the ring." JBL continued. "Much like their dad here in his tag teams."

"Well, when there's no real individualism, you're saying there's-they're like one unit." King confirmed the other two's points. "If you can ever take one of them out, what will that do? Would that spell doom for the entire unit?"

Seth and Dean listened to the announcers with slight amusement at how they were so amazed by their unity. Though both focused back in the ring at Roman being slammed down on the mat by Kane. Roman tagged Seth in who got on the top turnbuckle to end up getting a punch to the face when he jumped off. It gave Kane the chance to tag in Bryan and Seth was being thrown around the ring. When Seth had been knocked out of the ring to then be almost knocked out cold, Dean looked nervous and soon Seth was back in the ring. Luckily the blonde streaked boy got of the way of an attack and moved to be close to Dean who had a hand held out to him to be tagged in, but instead Roman got the tag. For some reason, Roman and Seth wanted to keep Dean out of the match and he realized they wanted him to rest a little bit. Always the protective ones they were with him since they were little. When Seth got Bryan sitting in their corner and the ref had him back, Dean attacked Bryan to not get caught. He got off the apron with his hands up when Kane started heading his way, but the ref ordered the man back to his corner. Feeling a little confident, Seth taunted Undertaker who looked ready to attack the boy that was acting like his dad and uncle.

"I'll kick your ass boy." Undertaker quietly said as he paced on the apron.

"Seth, is going to get it if Taker is tagged in." Roman whispered to Dean who nodded.

Finally Dean was tagged in by his brother and a forearm rake was done to the man's face as Seth held him in the corner. The youngest kept control over Bryan as Seth stood on the apron with Roman to watch the match.

"You do know that you and Dean were in mom's stomach when he was about to marry her." Roman whispered to see Seth's eyes widen.

"That's nasty man." Seth spat quietly. "Him as our stepdad. No way in hell."

Soon Dean had Bryan on his knees after tagging in Seth who got on the top rope. When Roman gave the order, Seth jumped down to connect a knee with Bryan's head and he turned the man over to go for a cover. It was kicked out of at two and Seth started to get annoyed for him to tag Roman in with instructions to just destroy Bryan.

"Dad will not be happy if you throw a tantrum." Dean whispered for Seth to ignore him as they saw Roman on the mat.

Both boys' eyes widened at Undertaker being tagged and he sent Roman over the top rope with a clothesline. Then he dragged Dean into the ring easily and punch Seth in the face to knock him off the apron. Dean tried to fight back for Undertaker to just toss him around and soon Dean was laying on the mat dazed. A cover was made on Dean for the boy to kick out of it at two and all it did was make Undertaker angrier. The youngest boy was caught by the neck to be set up for a chokeslam by the deadman. Quickly running into the ring to try saving his brother, Seth was caught too by the neck by Undertaker.

"Funny how the world works. My once bride's unborn sons now in my grips." Undertaker whispered at them as he turned them in a circle.

Roman saw his brothers in distress and rushed into the ring to deliver a strong spear right to Undertaker. It forced the man to let the two boys go who stumbled back a little and Dean held back a cough as they were disappointed at the spear not having gotten them the win.

"Stay focused Rome." Seth instructed as he held his hand out to be tagged in.

Though Seth couldn't take care of Undertaker and soon Kane was throwing the boy around the ring. Dean watched his brother counter a chokeslam to connect a kick with the side of Kane's head. A hand was held out for Dean to be tagged in and he went for the nearing corner to get on the top rope. When he jumped off, Kane caught him by the neck and was given a chokeslam for him to be in pain on his back and coughing. Bryan was then tagged in as Dean stopped coughing and Roman quickly stopped the man from flying. That earned Undertaker going right for him and the boy was thrown around with Seth trying to help and soon Kane was involved. In the ring, Dean noticed Bryan still dazed on the ropes and quickly got up to try a suplex to have himself pushed off. He saw Bryan going for a splash and rolled out of the way for Bryan to just hit the mat before covering Bryan for him to be trapped. It got the Shield the victory for them to still be undefeated and Dean rolled out of the ring to be on his knees. At Kane being right there, the boy moved away scared of being attacked as he went over the barricade for Roman to follow. At the other side was Seth smiling as he went over the barricade close to him and soon the three boys were reunited to head for backstage. Seth jumped on Dean to talk to him about having gotten the pin as they followed after Roman.

"Way to go baby bro." Roman said as they turned around.

He was ruffling Dean's hair with a smirk at their win while Undertaker was looking right at them from still in the ring. Once they were backstage though, Dean began to cough a lot for his brothers to help him back to their parents' office.

"I see you three are still trouble makers." William Regal said as he looked at the three boys.

"Hey Regal." Dean greeted in between coughs.

"Where the hell is your bloody inhaler?"

"I think it got stolen on my way down the stairs." Dean answered as Seth rubbed his back.

"Get him the hell back to your parents. So he can get an inhaler." Regal ordered fro the older boys to nod.

They got there for Seth to run right over to his dad's bag while Roman helped Dean to sit down on the couch. At seeing Dean coughing, both Stephanie and Hunter came rushing over as Seth gave his brother the inhaler.

"Where's the one he has to keep in his vest?" Hunter asked as Stephanie instructed Dean to take some puffs.

"We think someone stole it on his way down to the ring." Roman answered.

Soon Dean had stopped coughing and he took some slow deep breathes. Together on the couch, the three just relaxed as Dean tried keep breathing normal. When they heard Ryback was out in the ring, all three smirked at each other and were out of the room before their parents could stop them. They were heading down the stairs ready to be the troublemakers that everyone saw them as. Once they were at the barricades, the boys saw that Cena was walking away to leave Ryback alone in the ring. All three got over the barricade to look ready to attack as Ryback watched them and soon the three were attacking all together. What the three weren't expecting was Cena to get in the ring with a chair that he hit them with. Even when they were out of the ring, Cena attacked them with a chair and Dean turned not expecting for it to catch right in the chest and stomach. Dean felt his cough about to come back and struggled to breath right as he saw Roman dragged him over the barricade. They all looked at the men standing in the ring before Roman led his little brothers for backstage. Dean almost collapsed as he found himself still unable to breath and the inhaler wasn't working. His brothers got him back to the office to sit on the couch as he kept taking puffs from the inhaler.

"He must've gotten hit in chest or stomach." Hunter realized as he tried to get Dean to calm down. "Look at me. Breath slowly with me."

Still Dean couldn't get his breath and his dad was starting to see he was getting weaker. Roman checked the inhaler to see if maybe if was empty and had Dean use another one.

"It's not working." Seth was now shaking his leg with how worried he was.

"Seth, run ahead to the medics' room and tell them what's going on." Hunter instructed his middle son. "Rome, help me with getting your brother there."

They helped Dean to his feet for him to be led quickly to the medics' room for Seth to hold the door open. A medic had the two get Dean to sit down on a bed as a mask was put over the boy's nose and mouth. Slowly Dean's coughs slowed down as he looked to be relaxing and his mom ran her hand through his hair.

"The inhaler usually works." Stephanie said confused.

"He went too long without using his inhaler the first time after starting to cough. When his breath was knocked out of him from the chair, his body was unable to relax itself enough even from an inhaler since he didn't use it the second his coughs started that time." one of the medics informed as he noticed Dean start to shake. "Does he have a sweat jacket to put on?"

"Here." Roman pulled the sweat jacket out of his brother's bag that he had grabbed from the office.

Once it was on, Dean curled up on his side with half open eyes as his mom rubbed his back to comfort him. She knew he hated to wear the mask and hasn't since that time in the hospital in 2006 when he first had a bad incident. When Dean began to fall asleep, Stephanie was given a chair to sit down beside him to make sure he stayed asleep from her touch. A knock on the door made them turn to see Regal who came right in for Seth and Roman to hug him with smiles.

"I'm guessing you lads have missed me." Regal laughed.

"You were one of our teachers in FCW and then NXT. How could any of us forget you?" Seth asked as his hair was ruffled.

"How is the youngest lad?" Regal asked looking at Hunter.

"Tired. He went too long without his inhaler." Hunter answered as he wrapped an arm around Seth. "I'm going to have a ref hold onto an inhaler incase this ever happens again."

"How much longer does that have to stay on him?" Regal asked.

"A few more minutes and then will have to sleep with it on when back at the hotel room." the medic informed as he checked Dean's breathing.

"Another day in our lives." Stephanie sighed as she leaned down to kiss Dean's hair. "This is the one thing we have to always figure things out for."

"He's a tough boy though. Definitely was taught well." Regal assured her and then wished them all good bye.

"Seems like we could take him off the mask for now." the medic said and took the mask off.

"He can get changed back at the room." Hunter informed as he lifted Dean up easily into his arms for the boy to move his face into his chest. "I got you my lunatic fringe."

The family left the medics' room for Hunter to take Dean out to the car while his wife and older sons ran to get their things. He set Dean down in the backseat who slowly opened his eyes with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hey Dean." Hunter whispered as he buckled his son in.

"Taker."

"Yes, you guys beat Undertaker, Kane, and Bryan."

"No. I think he's saying that I helped him during the match." Undertaker told the man from by a car.

"Why didn't you stop the match then?" Hunter asked.

"His mind was going crazy along with your older boys' own. All I did was tell him to calm his mind and didn't know how bad his breathing was. I gave him chances to catch his breath." Undertaker explained.

"Sorry. I just get protective over them since everything with Heyman."

"I understand. Now you should be getting him back to the hotel where he can sleep comfortably in a bed."

Soon Stephanie and the boys arrived for them all to get in the car and heading back to the hotel. When parked in a spot there, Hunter carried his youngest inside and up to their suite for Dean to be taken into the boys' room. Roman carried the mask and tank that the medic had given them to set up while Hunter was helping Dean get changed into pajamas. Once Dean was set up on the mask, they all let him sleep and Stephanie saw Seth was limping around the den part of the suite.

"Seth, what's wrong with your leg?" she asked concerned.

"I just landed on it wrong mom." Seth answered and was lifted up by his dad to be set down on a couch.

An ice pack was given to the boy for him to put it on his knee as Roman ruffled his hair. Both knew that once one of them was hurt or sick, their parents would start getting very overprotective. Roman and Seth sat down on the couch to watch a movie since their parents had meetings in the morning, so they could sleep in. Though the boys' bedroom door was open a little incase Dean needed their parents at all. Sometimes the boys didn't mind acting their ages or even a little younger if it meant having the comfort their parents were always happy to give to them.


	39. Dealing With Chokes

Stephanie was in her office enjoying the peaceful quietness she had without anyone there until she heard her sons come running in. An excited look was on Dean's face as he was impatient about his single's match against Undertaker since he was the one who got the pin. Laughing at his little brother's excitement, Seth put an arm over him to then start ruffling his hair.

"Knock it off." Dean got away from his brother.

"You ready for your match baby bro?" Roman asked to get a nod.

"Tonight we're going to show just what us Shield boys are made of when not in tag matches." Seth said as he began to lead his little brother out of the room.

"Wait. Dean where's your inhaler?" Stephanie asked her youngest.

"I have one in my pocket and dad already gave one to ref for the match." Dean informed as his mom nodded.

"Come on." Seth again started leading Dean away.

The three went to where they'll be entering and Seth could see how nervous Dean was. He put a comforting, reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder to help make him relax as they heard Undertaker's music begin playing. When their music began to play, the boys made their way out to the stairs to head down them. Dean got over the barricade to look at Undertaker who was in the ring as the boy moved his shoulders a little bit. The boy got into the ring as Seth and Roman stayed out on the floor to keep an eye on the match as Seth made sure Dean's inhaler was safe in his own pocket. They didn't at all want a repeat of Monday with Dean not getting an inhaler in time or even the ref not realizing Dean needs the one he was instructed to have on him. Once the bell rang to start the match, Dean moved around the ring a little as the Undertaker seemed to follow. Even before the two could throw strikes up, Seth slipped on the apron for a split second. Roman then got on the apron to have Undertaker going for him and Dean took advantage to start attacking the deadman. The ref had Dean back away when he had Undertaker in the corner and when the boy went to attack again, he was caught by the neck to be forced in the corner. Strikes connected with Dean's stomach and chest as Seth and Roman watched this with unpleased looks on their faces. One strong punch to the face had Dean falling to the mat with a hand to his face as he tried to regain himself. Getting forced to his feet, Dean was then thrown through the ropes to the floor with Undertaker following behind to glare at the older boys. Both had to watch as Undertaker forced Dean back first into a barricade for the boy to let out a small cry of pain. They watched him then lay Dean on the apron before moving closer to Roman who was standing his ground. Seth though was tempting doing a twin switch, but needed a way to sneak under the ring without anyone knowing. This would be very hard for him and Dean to accomplice with only a few seconds opening. His opening disappeared when Undertaker got back on the apron to deliver a leg drop to Dean's chest.

"This shouldn't be so hard on us." Seth whispered and realized that it was how close they were now.

When Undertaker got in the ring with his eyes still on Roman and Seth, he went to charge at Dean for the boy to move out of the way. He saw Taker laying across the apron and did a sliding dropkick that sent the man to the floor. Dean for several minutes had control over the deadman while his brothers watched on from ringside. When Dean crouched down to taunt a downed Undertaker, he wasn't expecting to get grabbed by the neck. The boy remembered his dad telling him to use a gut kick to escape and he got free with that to slightly regain control in the match. He did a knee to Taker who was leaning on the ropes to then run into the opposite ropes about to do a dropkick. Instead Undertaker caught him by the neck and gave him a chokeslam to smash into the mat. Seth got on the apron to distract Taker for him to get hit and be knocked on the floor as Roman got on the apron to distract the ref. It was enough for Dean to get on his feet and give an unseen low blow to Undertaker. That had the boy set up to deliver his underhook DDT and go for a cover. Shock filled him at Undertaker kicking out of the cover and he was about to continue attacking. He was filled with fear at Undertaker trapping him in Hell's Gate at knowing it would be hard for him to last long in it. As his breathing started to become weak, he was tapped to be let go as the bell was rung. Seth and Roman were in the ring attacking Undertaker while Dean tried to get his breathing back to normal. He felt his inhaler be dropped by Seth for him to quickly use it before slipping it in his pocket. Starting to be able to focus again, Dean saw his brothers out of the ring not able to keep Undertaker down. At Seth being thrown over the barricade, Dean got out of the ring to go for Taker and got a chair to the stomach before a punch to the face to send him laying on the floor. When Undertaker was about to chokeslam a perched Seth on the barricade, Roman ran forward to catch the deadman with a spear to save his brother. Soon the Shield had Undertaker set up for a triple powerbomb that had him going right through an announce table. They looked down at Undertaker with their fists touching in their signature symbol of brotherhood as Dean crouched down. A feeling was touching his mind that sounded almost like a laugh that was very familiar.

 _"_ _Good my hounds. Destroy this threat completely."_

'What the hell?' Dean thought as he heard Seth say something and said something too for the crowd.

When Dean saw Roman looking to do something else, he stopped the oldest for the three to leave the ring for backstage. Once there a puff was taken by Dean from his inhaler as he knew something wasn't right with what they had just done. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to face Seth who wrapped him up in a hug as he knew his brother needed it.

"I couldn't take the Hell's Gate. I'm so sorry guys." Dean told his brothers.

"You couldn't have known he would have used that on you. We are happy you tapped instead of ending up making yourself fall out cold." Roman explained to the youngest as he set a hand on his back. "The victory isn't as important as your health."

"I just can't take it. Any choke I am forced to tap from without any struggle and can't go through a long match without coughing at the end. Maybe I should just stop."

"Dean. You have always loved wrestling and we'll figure out how to deal with chokes. Remember what dad always says when we are struggling with wrestling moves?" Roman asked the youngest as Seth had an arm over him.

"You just have to adapt." Dean mumbled as his chin was raised by his oldest brother.

"We'll talk with dad on how to get your defense with chokes better." Seth informed as Roman nodded.

"Now we should probably go get cleaned up." Roman instructed.

His brothers went ahead of him into the locker room while a hand was placed on his shoulder. Standing beside him was his dad with a proud look on his face at what his oldest had done for the youngest.

"You are a good big brother Rome." Hunter whispered.

"I learned from watching a great man be an awesome dad." Roman replied.

"Always remember that I'm proud of you my powerhouse."

"Never will forget dad." Roman said before he was given a small nudge to head into the locker room.

Hunter was so proud of Roman being able to help Dean not feel like he shouldn't wrestle. Everyday his sons grow and he wants them back to little boys, but also is proud of how they will always be there for each other.


	40. Sick

At the hotel WWE was staying at, the Helmsley family were in their suite for the day. Stephanie was sitting on the edge of a bed as she checked both of her younger sons' temperatures to see that their fevers hadn't gone down. When she heard the door open for Roman to walk in, Stephanie went back to brushing some damp hair out of Seth's face.

"Their fevers go down?"

"No. I think they might have gone up." Stephanie answered sounding confused.

"Dad went to get that medic who helped us with the whole serum thing. I think dad only trust him really with us." Roman told his mom who nodded as she came over to him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Stephanie asked as she set a hand on his forehead.

"Mom. I'm promise that I feel fine." Roman assured as he moved her hand off his forehead gently.

"Your brothers are just getting sick a lot." Stephanie sighed as she saw Seth get out of bed to head into the bathroom. "Are you okay Seth?"

"I think my stomach is bullying me." Seth said from inside the bathroom.

"I'll stay with Dean while you go make sure he's okay." Roman told his mom as he sat down on the bed beside Dean's head. "How you feel Dean?"

"Tired." Dean mumbled as he had the blanket wrapped around himself.

"I just want to get sick in hopes of feeling better." Seth sighed as his mom led him out of the bathroom.

The boy was made to lay back down on the bed next to Dean who began to cough really bad. Roman picked up the youngest's inhaler incase he needed it and was happy when Dean accepted it to take a quick puff. When they heard the suite's door be opened, the four waited for Hunter to bring his medic friend into the boys' room.

"How are they?" Hunter asked his wife.

"Their fevers haven't gone down." Stephanie informed him.

"I feared this with the serum being used on them." the medic sighed as he set a bag down on a chair. "The serum is supposed to increase aggression, but on someone Dean or Seth's sizes, it has some effects on the body. One of the possible ones is the person or persons getting easily sick."

"So how long will they suffer with this?" Hunter asked.

"This could be permanent for them. I can prescribe some vitamins for them to take that will help bring their immunes up enough to not be sick everyday. Though be ready for them to be sick at least once a month."

"What about Roman?" Stephanie asked as she hugged her oldest son nervous.

"I can say for him to be watched, but the fact he takes after Hunter with size, he should be fine. Though still have him get vitamins in him to keep his immune system up."

"Mom." Seth called as arms were around his stomach.

"I know your stomach is bothering you my architect." Stephanie ran a thumb over his cheek.

"I hate this." Seth mumbled as he tried to get comfortable in bed.

"I'll prescribe some cold and stomach medicine for them. Just when they are sick make sure they get a lot of rest." the medic explained as he then went over to Dean. "How much have you been coughing?"

"Just a little bit more than normal." Dean answered in a tired tone.

"Okay." the medic said as he helped the boy to sit up.

The medic put a stethoscope on Dean's chest and instructed the boy to take some deep breaths. At Dean starting to cough, he rubbed the boy's back to help as he checked to make sure their was no signs of anything in the boy's lungs. Next the medic had Seth take a deep breath for him to not start coughing and was relieved to hear nothing was in his lungs either.

"Bed rest should be enough and just if needed I'll order some simple vitamins for them to take." the medic informed as he confirmed both just had a simple cold along with Seth maybe a small stomach bug.

"Thank you again for coming to see them." Hunter said as he walked the medic out.

"Okay. You two are going to stay in bed until you feel better." Stephanie instructed as she started to tuck Seth and Dean in.

"No disagreement from me." Dean mumbled as he turned on his side with his eyes closing.

"Can I watch TV at least?" Seth asked his mom.

"Only if you remain in bed." Stephanie answered. "Also keep the volume down so Dean can sleep if he wants to."

The boy nodded as he picked up the remote to put on a show that was on as he felt Dean release some coughs. Soon both boys were out cold hours later as their dad had come in to check on them and set his hand on their foreheads.

"Good their fevers have gone down." Hunter whispered as he fixed the blanket over them.

"Dad." Seth rubbed at his eyes as he slowly began to wake up.

"Go back to sleep Seth." Hunter instructed.

"I'm hungry though." Seth complained and it was loud enough for Dean to shift in his sleep.

"We ordered some food and it will be here soon. Now please be quiet so you don't wake your brother up."

Seth turned the tv back on as he found himself unable to go back to sleep and heard his dad leave the room. He glanced at his slightly younger brother who seemed to be just out cold with nothing able to wake him up. At the door opening, Seth saw Roman come in whose pale blue eyes met Seth's brown ones.

"You should be asleep."

"I can't." Seth whispered as he leaned his head down on a pillow.

"Okay. Just wanted to check in on you two."

"We're fine Rome." Seth informed as he rubbed at his eyes.

It was like Roman's presence was enough to make Seth begin falling asleep again. The oldest boy smirked at knowing Seth was tired and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. He took a seat in a chair incase his little brothers woke up at all and needed him with something.


	41. Extreme Rules 2013

Dean and Seth were sharing one of the beds in their and Roman's bedroom of the suite with Kevin asleep at their feet. The three boys and dog were all woken up by their mom knocking on the door before she had entered.

"Time to get up boys." she said for them to all groan. "Tonight you three have important matches for titles."

"Five more minutes mom." Seth and Dean mumbled.

"I want you three up and dressed to work out in ten minutes." Stephanie informed before leaving the room.

All three got themselves out of their beds with looks of tiredness as they started to get ready for working out with their dad. Hunter was outside the room tying his sneakers as his wife gave him an amused look.

"Our sons seem to not want to get up."

"They need to get in some work out before the show. Tonight could make them champions if they win." Hunter reminded as he saw the bedroom door open.

Soon his sons and him left the suite to go down to the hotel's gym where they all started to do their work out routines. Again Seth wanted to lift weights and he was allowed to while Dean just stayed where he was doing cardio. This was hoe the boys and Hunter worked out for an hour and then went to the pool to relax.

Hours later in the day, it was time for Extreme Rues and everyone had a nervous look to them as Stephanie did paperwork. She could tell her husband was a little nervous about his cage match with Lesnar while her sons were worried about their title matches. The first match for the family was Dean's against Kofi for the United States championship and the boy took a deep breath as he walked out of the office with his brothers to walk him down to the ring. They waited outside a doorway that led to the crowd as they heard Kingston's music play and soon it changed to the Shield's own music. Dean walked at the lead with his brothers both following him down the stairs and the two older boys stopped after wishing their brother luck. The youngest went the rest of the way down the stairs alone for him to then go over the barricade to get right in the ring. He watched the ref raise the belt before the bell was rang to start the match and the two wrestlers locked up. Dean and Kofi went back and forth with having control in the match and soon Dean had Kofi down on the mat. A cover was made by Dean for it to be ended at one by Kofi kicking out of it. Dean now had control of the match with all different strikes he was using on Kofi. Though Kofi didn't realize that Dean was one who grew up studying all sorts of different wrestlers and he used a submission move that Bob Backlund was known to use. The reason Dean did cardio instead of lifting weights was so he could easily move in a ring and use whatever he felt needed to be used with no trouble.

Backstage in Stephanie and Hunter's office, the two adults watched the match nervously as their youngest was using the submission. Hunter was proud of Dean for having studied matches of Kofi's from the past along with wrestlers that had moves that would work against Kingston.

"He's tough our youngest." Stephanie said and Hunter nodded.

"All three of them are tough and smart with how they wrestle." Hunter added as they saw Kingston get out of the submission.

Dean had to try getting control back in the match as Kingston kept knocking him down to the mat. When he saw the man in the corner, he tried to keep Kofi from connecting with any moves to get caught in the SOS. A cover was made for Dean to kick out of it at two for the announcers to begin talking again.

"Ambrose must've been working hard with his dad for this match. Kofi and Triple H have versed each other in the past, so the man probably gave his son some pointers." Cole said as they watched the match.

When Kofi went to get not he top rope, Dean stopped him there with knowing the high flyer had to be stopped there. A suplex from Dean had both laying on the mat and the boy made a cover to have it kicked out of at two.

"Come on." Dean whispered to himself.

Though Dean lost his focus for him to start getting thrown around the ring and then knocked out of the ring. He was confused on why Kofi wouldn't leave him laying out of the ring and had rolled him back in for a cover. Quickly Dean ended the cover by grabbing the bottom rope before three. Dean tried to get a roll to not have it work and ducked a kick that made Kofi get caught up in the top rope, which looked to be the opening Dean needed. He gave the man a headlock DDT for him to make the cover and he got the win along with the title. Dean couldn't believe that he was United Staes Champion as he was suddenly tackled by Seth who hugged him and then Roman came into the ring to hug him.

"We're so proud of you little lunatic." Roman told him as he lifted Dean up into his arms.

"That's my little brother." Seth said as the three boys hugged.

Before Dean could react, the two older boys had him on their shoulders for the crowd to see the new champion. Then they set him down for Dean to run at Roman who lifted the youngest up again as a way to make sure he celebrated fully this huge win. The three brothers went backstage to see their parents standing there and they hugged Dean tightly.

"We are so proud of you our lunatic fringe." Stephanie said as she had her hands to Dean's face.

"I almost lost it out there when I didn't focus."

"Doesn't matter Dean. Tonight all three of us are going to be holding belts. Too bad you two aren't going for any tonight." Seth told his parents who just laughed.

"I think we have won enough belts boys." Hunter replied as he hugged all three of his sons.

Soon it was time for Seth and Roman's match against Team Hell No for the Tag Team titles. Both were making their way to the ring since they had made Dean stay back with their parents. Seth rolled over the barricade while Roman climbed over before they glanced at their opponents for a second. All four were in the ring for the bell to be rung to have Seth go for Bryan and Roman for Kane. Though it wasn't looking to good for the Shield who had already lost control of the match due to not using the plan. Roman quickly got to his feet to knocked Bryan down before going for Kane. Him and Seth started to gang up on Kane who now sat in a corner and then the younger went to go for Bryan. They realized that they had to at least keep one member of Team Hell No down and gang up on the other if they wanted to have a chance. Soon they had Bryan laying on the mat after a clothesline from Roman and the oldest went for a cover while Seth kept Kane down. Though the cover was ended at one and Roman attacked Kane for the two boys to suplex the demon. Both were kneeling down watching Kane try to get back up on his feet.

"We got to keep working together like this." Seth instructed his brother quietly.

"I know." Roman agreed. "Dad has faced Kane and we've beaten these guys before. Lets keep this family on a winning streak."

The boys got up to start attacking Bryan for them to go for a powerbomb as Seth made sure to keep Kane done. He turned to see Bryan had reversed the powerbomb and then Kane caught both boys by the necks to send them tumbling over the top rope.

"This isn't good Rome." Seth whispered as they were getting up.

Daniel Bryan came flying through the ropes to knock both boys back down and Seth was wishing Dean was out here to at least pull the twin switch. Though they wanted Dean to stay out of the match like they had for his so he would be still backstage. The men dragged the boys back into the ring to keep them controlled in the match and Seth was starting feel like they were going to lose. After a hot shot on Kane, Seth broke the submission Bryan had on Roman to then get chokeslammed by Kane. A cover was made that Roman broke and Seth rolled out of the ring as Roman speared Kane to the mat. Touching Seth's hand that was not he apron, Roman found that his little brother was out of it from the chokeslam and he was alone for now in the match. He was stomping on Bryan who sat in a corner and he was feeling with rage.

"You trying to break my arm. I'm gonna break your face." Roman spat at the man as he didn't notice Kane sneaking up behind him.

As Kane grabbed him, Roman felt as if he was getting extra strength to stand against the two men. He had both in his control as Seth was still dazed on the floor by the ring. When Kane caught Roman by the neck, Seth jumped off the top rope to give a knee to the side of the man's head. It was enough to stun Kane for Roman to land a second spear that had him going for a cover. Though Bryan broke the cover to save the match and Roman got kicks to the chest. Again Bryan went for a submission that Roman countered to send Daniel flying into a kick from Seth. Roman put Bryan on his shoulders for Seth to land on knee to the man's head before the oldest covered him. They were relieved to get the three and the bell was rung as they were announced as the new team team champions.

"We did it little architect." Roman said to Seth as they got to their feet together.

"Together powerhouse." Seth laughed as they got handed the belts.

Behind them was Dean who came into the ring with his own belt to hug Seth around the waist before hugging Roman. The three boys celebrated together the victories they have just had on Extreme Rules. Dean raised his older brothers' arms for their victory before the three held their belts out like they would do with their fists. When they saw their parents come down to the ring, all three were immediately hugged by them as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like mom and dad are proud of them." JBL said as Hunter and Stephanie raised their sons' arms.

Together the family made their way backstage so Hunter could go get ready for his own match later on. In the office, Stephanie watched her sons go get changed out of their ring gear into normal clothes that always made them actually look their ages. The swat clothes made her sons look older and she didn't like that sometimes when they are versing hard opponents. She laughed at how the three dressed differently from each other though like teens.

"Stephanie have you seen my white hand tape?" Hunter asked as he came out in his trunks with elbow pads.

"No. Dean do you have anymore white tape?" Stephanie asked her youngest who went right to his bag to check.

"Sorry, but I used it all up for my match. I do have the black though that I used under the white. You can use it again dad."

"I guess it will work." Hunter was tossed the tape for his wife help tape up his hands.

When it was time for Hunter's match, he ordered his sons to stay behind in the office.

"No dad. We're coming out there with you this time." Roman told him and Hunter shook his head with a laugh.

"Lets go then." Hunter instructed.

He led his sons out of the office for them to wait at the entrance as Lesnar's music played through the arena. Seth and Dean could tell how nervous their dad was and they felt the same too. All three boys were shocked when their dad went running out to the ring to slam Lesnar right into the cage wall.

"Dad!" Roman called as him and his brother chased after him.

They stayed back a few feet as Hunter gave a small move towards Heyman who dared to glance at the boys. Roman pulled his brothers back a little as they saw Lesnar getting to his feet and then smirked at Heyman.

"Those smirks make me think of DX and Evolution." Cole said with a nervous hint in his voice.

The brothers leaned against a barricade to watch their dad knock Lesnar around and then turn to deliver a punch to Heyman. Seth and Dean shot taunts at Heyman as Roman kept his eyes on Brock who had been rolled into the cage. Both younger boys sat on the barricade to watch the match while Roman stayed leaned on it between them with his arms crossed. They could see how much their dad want to hurt Brock as he threw him right into the cage.

"Looks like the Shield are out here to support their dad." King informed as he looked at the three boys.

"Is it me or do they look a lot younger in normal clothes?" JBL asked.

"Agreed." King replied.

From where he stood, Paul knew that Brock was in trouble with the Shield also out here to watch the match. Along with Triple H's rage over what they had done to his sons, this match could not end well for him or his advocate. When Hunter went for a pedigree, it was countered for him to be knocked into the cage and his sons flinched a little at seeing it. The three left the barricade to go right over o where their dad was with hands gripping the cage.

"Get up dad." Seth and Dean whispered as he touched their fingers near his own hand.

It gave Hunter the strength to get back on his feet and give some punches to Lesnar. Though still the beast caught him with a knee and Roman pulled his brothers from the cage so their fingers wouldn't get caught. All three went back to the barricade to keep a safe distance as they saw Heyman watching them. The man was looking at Dean who gave smirk at Heyman before crawling under the ring with Seth.

"Hey get out from under there." Heyman ordered as there was banging from under the ring.

"What the hell are those two doing under there?" JBL asked.

"Maybe to find Little People's Court like their dad and Uncle Shawn." King laughed as the boys came out from under the ring to rejoin Roman.

"Look what I found." Seth showed his brother a mini hammer that was under the ring.

"Why the hell does he have a hammer?" Heyman asked as he looked at the boy start to swing it a little.

"Give me that before you hit yourself with it." Roman tossed the hammer to almost hit Heyman with it.

"You did that one on purpose." Paul said as the boys just ignored him.

In the cage, Hunter had just gotten control to keep on sending Brock down on the mat. A german suplex had Hunter down on the mat and he could hear his sons telling him to get up. He was slammed back first into the cage as Brock gave a smirk to the boys that were watching. Hunter saw Lesnar heading towards him and moved out of the way for the beast's knee to collide with the cage.

"That's it dad." Seth cheered as Dean and Roman clapped.

They heard Lesnar tell Heyman that he had hurt his knee and Seth and Dean snuck up to Heyman to put a piece of paper on his back. Both rushed away without the man even realizing it and saw that the paper read 'Walrus' in green and black.

"Looks like mini DX has struck." King laughed as he saw the paper.

"Walrus! Walrus!" the crowd chanted for Paul to get a little annoyed as Cole even call him it.

Suddenly the boys noticed that Lesnar's knee was keeping him from full strength and Seth ran to where his dad lay. He saw then man reach over to set his hand over the boy's fingers that were on the cage.

"Brock's knee. Make it your target. Use all moves that will keep him from regaining strength."

"Got it my architect." Hunter panted as he rolled to the middle of the ring.

All three stood by their dad at a safe distance as they tried to think of what moves could give their dad the advantage and take out Brock's knee more. Dean was good with submissions and knew that a figure four would put pain on the knee while next to him Seth thought of kicks to the knee. The oldest boy though knew that a knee crusher would take it out on the big man. They saw their dad deliver punches to Lesnar's knee and then was whipped into the ropes to come back and connect Brock's face with his knee. Hunter heard his sons cheer him on and laughed for a second at the paper on Heyman's back. All three boys got nervous when Lesnar countered the pedigree to go for a kimura lock on their dad.

"Arm dad. Protect your arm." Roman said as he thought about how Bryan had tried to break his own arm earlier.

Punches from Hunter were thrown at Lesnar's knee for it to help with forcing the beast to release his arm. A clothesline from Lesnar sent Huntr down to the mat and the boys heard Heyman tell the ref to open the door. They saw Brock was trying to make his way to the open door, but Hunter caught Lesnar with a sliding forearm to the back of the knee. Roman saw his dad going for the door and then Heyman slammed it right on their dad's face to keep him in the cage.

"I'm going to go break his face." Roma told his brothers who stayed by the cage. "Hey Walrus. Get your ass over here so I can break your face like you tried to do to my dad."

"No!" Paul ran from the boy who had a look of rage like his dad's own.

When Heyman saw Seth standing in his way, he paled and quickly moved up the ramp to play keep away. Roman just walked back over to his brothers to continue watching the match as their dad had just been given an F-5. A cover was being made on Hunter who heard Seth and Roman call him that made him kick out at two.

"What do we do?" Heyman asked Lesnar.

"Give me a chair." Brock ordered.

"Got it."

"Um guys." Dean nudged his brothers so they would see Heyman too.

"We see him." Seth said, but knew it was useless to get involved.

"Dad, Lesanr has a chair." Roman told his dad.

Hunter though couldn't defend and Seth and Dean started to climb the cage to try distracting Lesnar. Both stopped at seeing Lesanr was still favoring his knee as their dad lay on the mat dazed a little.

"Dad get up." Seth ordered for the man to see the two.

"Get down before you hurt yourselves." Hunter told them and they obeyed with roll of their eyes.

Their dad was set up for the F-5, but Lesanr's knee buckled to prevent him from doing the move. Hunter went for the knee and moved towards the chair that Roman was motioning him to get. He swung it into the beast and the Game then hit the bad leg with it repeatedly. Picking up the chair, Hunter tossed it to almost hit Heyman who was standing by that part of the cage.

"You and your son are pain in the asses." Heyman spat for Hunter to just ignore him.

The Game dragged Brock out a little to then stomp on the large man's bad knee as Heyman begged him to stop. Where was the mercy that he never showed his sons and why should he give that the Lesnar if it was never given to his sons. All that did was fuel Hunter in driving an elbow into Lesanr's knee and saw his sons watched with smirks. Their smirks faded at Brock getting their dad in the kimura again and they yelled at him to protect his arm.

"Good." Dean sighed at his dad getting out of the kimura.

Looking right at his sons, Hunter trapped Lesnar in the figure four to just put pain on the knee. Dean and Seth were holding the cage impatiently in hopes of Lesnar tapping to the submission. They could hear Heyman yelling at Lesnar to not tap and the didn't know the ropes are useless in the match. When Lesanr used the ropes to roll over on his stomach, the boys knew their dad had to end the submission that he did.

"Dad he's climbing the cage." Seth yelled for Hunter to see and stop the beast try to escape with a chair shot to the bad leg.

The boys smirked with their dad who stood on the top rope as they knew what he had done for the match. Seth and Dean sat on the barricade with their matching smirks as Roman leaned on the cage of his eyes to meet his dad's own. Hidden on the cage a sledge painted silver by Jeff Hardy as a request from Shawn to the younger man. Though Hunter didn't get to use the sledgehammer before Lesnar had knocked him down for the hammer to go on the mat. The boys' eyes widened at Lesnar having grabbed the hammer to use on their dad. Luckily Hunter ducked the swing and set the beast up in a sharpshooter that had the boys cheering. Seth was whispering tap while Roman and Dean stayed silent as they leaned on the cage. Before either of them could react, they were slammed into by Heyman for their faces to smash into the cage and they fell to the floor dazed and then the man got in the cage. Hunter having seen his sons get attacked, happily pedigreed Heyman before he turned to kick Lesanr in the gut to make him drop the Game's sledgehammer. A pedigree was then given to Brock for Hunter to go for a cover to have it kicked out of at two. Slowly getting to their feet, the boys saw their dad holding his sledgehammer about to use it on Brock. They were in shock at seeing Heyman land a low blow on their dad and Roman went to the door while Seth and Dean started to climb the cage. Brock hit the cage to make Seth and Dean almost fall off, but they were holding on. Unknown to them that Lesnar had gotten their shoelaces caught on the cage to keep them from getting over. At the cage door, Heyman had the door held shut so Roman could not open it to get inside.

"Dad!" Roman yelled to trying getting him to focus as the fought to open the door.

"Dad, he has the hammer." Seth and Dean informed as they struggled to get their shoes free.

Fear struck them as they saw their dad get hit in the face with the sledgehammer to knock him right down. All three were begging their dad to get up as Lesnar moved closer to the Game and watched him F-5 their dad. Before Roman could get the cage open it was swung right into his face by Heyman to send him to the floor. Though the boy had kicked it right into the man's face to send him down on the mat. He saw Lesanr lay the sledgehammer on his chest as he slowly got to his feet. Dean and Seth crawled over the cage after finally slipping their caught shoes free to run right over to their dad. The sledgehammer was taken by Seth as Roman got int he ring to check on their dad too along with some medics.

"Dad." Dean touched his dad's arm worried.

"Get them back." a medic ordered who grabbed the boys to pull them away roughly.

"Let go of us." Seth struggled as a medic start pulling him out of the cage.

Him and Dean were taken from the cage to be dragged up the ramp as they struggled against the men. Fear filled them as they realized it was Heyman's men who had them and Roman look at his brothers confused. He got free of the medic to run right back to his dad and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Heyman has Dean and Seth." he informed for Hunter to come to right away.

Medics were trying to keep Hunter down and Roman threw one of his dad's arms over his shoulder. Carefully the two made their way up the ramp to backstage where Stephanie came running over extremely worried.

"Heyman has Seth and Dean." Hunter told his wife who just hugged him tight.

"They're still most likely in the building. Mom, take dad to the office to get check out and I'll get them back."

"No." Hunter pushed off his son. "I'm going with you and nothing you say will stop me."

The sledgehammer in Roman's hand was taken by him as he walked with his son to where they knew Heyman had taken the youngest two. Hunter would not allowed his sons to suffer anymore pain at the hands of Heyman or Lesnar and were going to pay for touching them again.


	42. Rescue

In a storage room of the arena, Seth and Dean had their hands tied in front of them as they had been forced to sit against a wall. Both boys saw a couple feet away was Heyman talking to someone on the phone with clearly annoyed tone. When Dean and Seth tried to get their wrist free, they found only made the ropes hurt their wrist.

"I can't believe this." Seth whispered to his brother.

"Dad and Rome will help us." Dean whispered back as they saw Heyman hang up the phone.

"Seems like our plans have been adjusted." Paul told them as he was handed a knife.

At seeing it, the boys struggled harder against the ropes in fear of what was going to happen to them. Some men held the boys still as their hands were held up for both to have a small thin cut made on their palms.

"Our dad and brother are going to kick your asses." Seth spat as his arms were let go.

"They'll be too late to do that." Paul told the boy with a dark smirk. "Get them up."

Roughly the two were lifted to their feet for men to start forcing them to start walking towards a door. The door was opened to reveal Brock Lesnar sitting in a chair with his bad knee heavily wrapped up. Both saw him get up to his feet to limp over to them and grabbed their cut palms for both to cry out in pain. It was like all of their strength was leaving them and soon they fell to their knees as Lesnar still held their palms. Both suddenly saw a ring with the two of them in it and then saw themselves changing to be laying on the mat. Seth had his head turned as he laid on his back with lifeless eyes and his arms were above his head. Not far from him was Dean on his stomach with his arms above his head and blank eyes. Slowly blood began to seep out from under the two boys as they saw the blood start to form something. Before the two could see, they were back int he storage room with Brock still grasping their hands. When he let them go, the boys looked up at the man weak and confused on what had just happened.

"What did you do to us?" Seth asked confused as he felt so tired.

"Something that will be nothing to what we're going to do to you." Lesnar said as he took the bandages off his leg.

He began to walk normally toward the door with the boys being dragged by men behind him and they were sat into chair. Their eyes widened at seeing the needles set out on a table and they weakly struggled as the backs of their shirts were lifted up.

"No." Dean said as he tried to get free.

They were leaned forward for their spines to be in the right position for the injections of the serum. Right before the needles could touch their skin, the door swung open for Hunter and Roman to come charing right in. A sledgehammer connected with the men who were holding the needles and Roman quickly undid the ropes on his brothers' wrists.

"Are you two okay?" Roman asked as he saw them weakly get up from the chairs.

"They did something to us." Seth informed as him and Dean leaned on Roman.

The oldest helped his brothers towards the door as Hunter kept the men back from his sons. Once the father and sons were out of the storage room, Hunter lifted Seth into his arms as Roman did the same with Dean to carry back to the office. Stephanie came rushing over to see how weak Seth and Dean looked as they were set down on the couch.

"Heyman was about to inject them with the serum. We were lucky to have stopped them, but he did something else to them." Hunter told his wife as he called for his medic friend.

When the medic got there, he started looking the two boys over who seemed to be about to fall asleep. He gently bandaged their hands after cleaning out the cuts and then assured they could sleep now. Both were out cold in seconds with themselves clinging to each other like they would do when younger after bad dreams.

"The cuts aren't deep. Though somehow they have lost all of their energy."

"This isn't good. How are we to get them better?" Stephanie asked.

"Let them sleep for as long as they want. It should be all they need to get all of their energy back by Raw tomorrow." the medic explained before he left the office.

Roman kneeled down to pull a blanket over his brothers so they wouldn't become cold. As he watched them sleep, he felt his mom set a hand on his back to comfort hm and herself a little. By the desk was Hunter who looked like he was blaming himself for what has happened to his sons. He should have never let the three come out to the match with him was going through his head.

"Dad." Roman went over to see his dad look at him. "None of this is your fault. We couldn't have known what Heyman had been planning."

"I should have though. All he has wanted is to get you boys back in his grips and almost did with Seth and Dean."

"We stopped him though. They're safe with us again and you made sure of that tonight."

"I just don't want to lose you boys again." Hunter cried as he pulled his oldest to his chest. "You three are your mom and mine's lives and we couldn't live with ourselves without you boys."

"The same could be said about you two being our lives. You have always been there for us when we needed you."

Tears were now in Roman's own eyes as he clung to his dad like he was a scared little boy again. Hunter kissed the boy's hair as he looked over to his wife who was sitting between Seth and Dean with her arms around them as they leaned on her. No longer was he going to let his sons be hurt by Heyman or Lesnar or even anyone else who was allies with the two men.


	43. Twin Trick & Calling The Match

From Stephanie and Hunter's office the three Helmsley brothers watched their dad just slap Curtis Axel across the face. They smirked as Hunter then made a match of him versing Paul Heyman's newest client for later on in the night. When Hunter got back to the offie, he sat down on the couch to pull Dean into his lap as he gave his wife a smirk.

"I thought you weren't going to wrestle in any matches for a bit." Stephanie said to her husband with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me have some fun honey. We can't let these three be the only ones getting to run around here."

"We have a six man match coming up." Seth informed as his dad put an arm around him.

"I know. You three better win or no ice cream after the show."

The three boys rolled their eyes at their dad and Roman checked the time to see that it was time for them to get moving. Each picked up their title before making their way to the door and through the hallway to where they'll be entering through the crowd. As soon as they heard their music, the three made their way down to the ring with their titles on their shoulders. Instead of it being Dean and Seth going down together, it was Dean alone while Seth and Roman together went down. They got into the ring holding their titles up for the crowd to see and none of the crowd noticed Dean or Seth look at their palms a little. Under their gloves or tape was the bandages that was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Your hand still bleeding?" Seth asked in a whisper to Dean.

"Think so. Yours?" Dean answered back quietly.

"Yeah."

Each of them was given a mic for them to start talking about their wins at Extreme Rules along with stating who they were now. After they were done talking about why you should believe in them, flames shot up to make the younger two jump a little. They watched the former tag team champions Kane and Bryan make their way towards the ring. When they got in the ring, the Shield slid right on out before an early fight could break out. As Kane made flames shot up, Seth and Dean felt sharp pains in their palms where the cuts were. Both didn't have a chance to say anything since Kofi's music hit for the former United States champion to head into the ring. It would be Kofi and Dean starting off in the match and Dean was trying to get his palm to stop hurting as he made it look like he was rubbing the tape on his wrist.

"I still can't believe these three boys are the ones outside the cage of Triple H's match last night." JBL said to Cole and King as the two in the ring locked up.

"Agreed. Last night after they won their titles, the Shield came out with their dad Triple H to support him in his match." Cole went over for the crowd. "They all looked younger than they do now when in normal clothes of teenagers."

"Perhaps they should get rid of the Swat gear and actually look their ages." King told them as Kofi knocked Dean down.

"A slap like mom from Ambrose to Kingston." JBL said as they just saw Dean do that to Kofi.

"I mean the three boys were just so child like when their dad was versing Lesnar. They were messing with Heyman and stuck a note on his back." Cole reminded as Dean was getting thrown around.

From the apron, Seth knew that him and Dean weren't at full strength after what had been done to them. He was trying to cheer his little brother on as Bryan was just tagged into the match for Dean to be forced into a corner. Seth was tagged in when Dean escaped Bryan and the blonde streaked boy ran right in to get knocked down. On the apron was Dean and Roman, the oldest saw Dean was looking at his palm that had the cut on it.

"Does it hurt still?"

"Just probably from putting pressure on it. I'm fine Rome." Dean assured quietly.

Both were trying to not laugh at Bryan yelling he's not the weak link and after a couple more attacks on Seth, he tagged Kane into the match. Dean and Roman tried to get Seth to regain control by cheering him on from where they were. After several minutes, Seth forced Kofi into the Shield's corner for Roman to tag himself in. When the ref pulled Roman away to have his back to the Shield's corner, Dean got a strike in on Kingston before Roman started to attack Kofi again. Seth and Dean caught each other's eyes as they knew something was going on with the cuts that refused to stop bleeding.

"These boys remind me of their dad. Triple H was apart of some historic tag teams and those teams had won tag team titles." King said as he referred to Evolution and DX. "I mean Roman is big like their dad while Dean has the unpredictability and Seth is good at strategy."

In the ring, Dean had just been tagged back in to keep control over Kingston as his brothers talked to him. Seth tagged himself in and Dean left the ring as Seth kept their advantage over Kingston.

"We're having the Game verse Heyman's new client late on tonight." Cole informed.

"I know the son of Mr. Perfect, Curt Henning that has been changed to by Heyman to Curtis Axel." King added.

"I wonder if the sons of the Game will be at ringside to support their dad." Cole said as Seth was still in control of Kofi.

"I think that would be awesome. These three showing the support they have for their old man." JBL informed as Seth began to mock Kofi.

"Careful Sethie boy." Dean whispered as Roman just smirked at Seth acting his age in the ring.

Seth being so arrogant allowed for Kofi to finally get a tag to Bryan and the middle boy got thrown around. From where the stood on the apron, Dean and Roman knew that Seth needed to keep his focus in this match. They were relieved at Seth kicking out of the cover and saw Bryan get on the top rope that Seth stopped to then tag in Dean. His little brother got in to give Bryan a coupe strikes on the back before trying to do a suplex. It didn't work from Bryan fighting the move and Dean ended up getting faceslammed right into the mat. A dropkick caught Dean to knock him down as a cover was made on him that was ended at two by the boy kicking out. When Bryan went for the No Lock, Roman and Seth became very worried on what could happen. Dean moved to the ropes as he fought against the submission to get his hand on the bottom rope. Roman and Seth moved over to pull Dean out of the ring and got themselves Seth up to do the twin trick when Bryan knocked Seth right down off the apron. Both younger boys rolled under the ring with only one of their legs sticking out. With Roman covering them with their opponents attention on him, Seth and Dean quickly fixed their hair and exchanged vest before getting out from under the ring.

"What they hell were those two doing under the ring?" JBL asked confused.

"Looking for Little People's Court." King joked.

Both younger boys were fixing the tape or gloves they had on as they got not he apron for Roman to be in the ring. They were watching Kane just control their older brother and they could do nothing about it. After getting Kofi down in their corner, Roman tagged in Seth who looked like Dean for him to rub his face on the rope.

"Skunk head is making me look bad." Dean whispered to Roman when he saw Seth get knocked into a corner.

Dean tried to use a distraction on the ref, but it wasn't working and Seth was knocked right down to the mat. The oldest knew that Dean was very unpleased with Seth not making him look good in the match and when Seth put a hand to his bad leg, it made them worried of their trick being found out. A sliding kick to the head had Seth dazed as Dean tried to not pout at how bad he was looking. Though then he remembered that Seth was who they all thought he was and began to pout like a little brat. Roman distracted the ref for Dean to give a kick to Bryan's back as Seth laid on the mat panting a little as he tried to push the pain out of his leg. When he was good, Seth rolled over to his brothers' corner to tag in Dean disguised as him. Doing to turnbuckle powerbomb was a lot on Dean as struggled to keep Bryan up and luckily got it without falling over like when they practiced. Dean went right for a cover on Bryan as the man laid on the mat dazed from the move to have it kicked out of it at two. A little annoyed at it not being three, Dean argued with the ref a little bit that it should've been three. Dean after giving a couple blows to Bryan tagged in Roman for them to get Bryan on his feet and the oldest gave a clothesline to Daniel.

"I think this is working." Seth told his brother with a smirk.

"Definitely." Dean laughed before he started throwing taunts at Daneil.

"Look at the identical smiles on Ambrose and Rollin's faces at this. They are enjoying watching this happen to Bryan." Cole said as he watched the two.

A laugh came from Dean at Roman connecting a knee with Bryan to send the man back on the mat. Roman then tagged in Seth who came right in as the crowd thought he was Dean still and stomped on the man. Easily he did Dean's lifting moves that were nothing compared to his own as Dean watched on from the apron. After a couple minutes, Seth tagged in Dean for them to work to together for the youngest to deliver a punch to Bryan's gut. Then Seth was tagged back in for the youngest to get out of the ring as Seth did Dean's moves. Both boys were calling Bryan the weak link to end up having a kick connect with the back of Seth's head. Seth moved on his knees to his corner to tag in Roman who tried to keep Bryan from tagging out of the match to fail as Kane was tagged in. The oldest was knocked right down and Dean was getting on the top ropes to be given a punch to the head. Now him and Seth laid on the floor dazed as they tried to figure out what to do now in the match to regain control.

"Keep up the twin trick." Seth whispered to Dean who nodded.

They saw Kane was covering Roman and quickly Seth got in the ring to break it up, but Kofi then caught him. Before him or Dean could react, they were hit with suicide dives that had them both back on the floor. Soon they were back on their feet fighting Bryan and Kofi to just knock the two down easily and Dean looked up in the ring. He saw that Seth had moved onto a top rope when Kane was about to do a choke slam on Roman. Instead Seth was caught with a punch that had him laid out on the mat to roll out of the ring. Quickly Dean moved to the top rope as Roman was grabbed around the neck and gave a knee to Kane's head. It was the opening the Shield needed for Roman to land a spear on Kane and they got the win. Dean got in the ring to help Roma up ass the ref came over to hand them the tag titles while giving Seth the US title since they were still disguised as each other. The three brothers stood together as they held their titles up for the crowd to see and then Seth started to say stuff to Kane. As they left the ring, they made their way through the crowd for backstage to enter their parents' office. Both adults looked at their sons with waiting looks as Dean and Seth sat down on the couch.

"What?" Seth asked sounding like Dean.

"Seth, go change from looking like your brother and Dean the same for you." Stephanie ordered.

"How did you know?" Seth asked shocked.

"We're your parents. After changing your diapers and giving you two baths, we know how to tell the difference between our twin sons." Hunter told them and the two got up to head right into the locker room part to change.

"You didn't know they had pulled the twin trick did you?" Stephanie asked once the boys were gone.

"Not one clue. I just thought you saw them do something in the ring and was mad at them so was going to back you up." Hunter answered her as he realized he should go get ready for his own match coming up.

When it was time for Hunter's match against Curtis Axel, the boys wanted to go out with their dad to support him. He agreed that they could come and they made their way to where he would be entering for the match. The boys walked behind their dad as he headed out when his music began to play through the arena.

"Looks like the Shield are here for their dad." King said at seeing the boys.

"Weird how young they look out of their gear. Maybe they should try wrestling in more their age gear." Cole told the men next to him.

The boys stayed on the floor while their dad got right in the ring to mist the water out of his mouth. He tossed the water bottle to Seth for the boy to catch it and laughed as he took a sip since it was his own dad's water bottle.

"I'm starting to realize that a lot of people who have versed or been in dad's early time kids are in our time now. Curtis Axel's dad was around during dad's early years." Seth told his brothers who nodded agreeing.

All three watched as Axel came down the ramp with Heyman at his side and they glared at the man. Seth and Dean sat on the barricade closest to their dad's corner as Roman stood leaning on the apron. They heard the bell ring for the match to begin and Curtis was clearly trying to not get caught by Triple H. He kept glancing at the three boys and then went over to Heyman when instructed to by his new advocate. Something was whispered in Axel's ear as Hunter checked on his sons who looked to be observing the client of Heyman. Trying to get their dad mad wasn't a smart move Axel was making as the boys knew it only resulted badly and usually they weren't in a ring.

"I hear your little princes are nothing but-"

Not happy of his sons being insulted, Hunter lunged forward to shove Axel right into a corner of the ring. One punch to the head had Curtis on the mat and Hunter then gave him a strong clothesline like his son had done earlier in his own match to Bryan. From the barricade, Dean and Seth were clapping along with cheering their dad on.

"Come on dad." they said together.

"You know who those two remind me of." King told the men at the table with him.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Michaels and Triple H when DX in the late 90's. The way those two are acting and even looks."

"I would agree there." Cole said before they went back to the match as Axel had just barely kicked out of a cover.

Triple H gave a glaring glance right at Heyman who could see the looks in the three boys' eyes. He knew that the four Helmsleys want blood and more specifically his blood for what he has done to them. Over the top rope went Axel to the padded floor and Heyman saw Roman move from the apron to stand by the other corner. When Hunter got out of the ring, Heyman went running and caught sight of two sets of sneakers heading under the ring. On the other side, Seth and Dean poked their heads out just to miss being stepped on by their dad who had Axel.

"Roman get your brothers." Hunter instructed his oldest son as he rolled Axel into the ring.

"On it dad." Roman sighed as he lifted up the apron.

"What is with Rollins and Ambrose going under the ring lately?" King asked confused.

"I don't know." JBL shook his head.

The boys eyes went on the match at Axel getting some hits in on their dad before the ref pulled him back. Unknown to the three boys was that Heyman had his eyes right on them, but at seeing many of the WWE security right there made him know he couldn't do a thing.

"Looks like your old man isn't so tough anymore." Axel said to the three who just gave him smirks that were identical to their parents.

"Oh no. Whenever you see those smirks it means trouble." King informed.

Due to Axel not watching Hunter, the man shove him right into the corner to start throwing repeated strikes at him. Though a dropkick then caught Hunter in the face for him to be looking right at his sons as he laid on the mat.

"Get up dad." Seth ordered.

"Don't make us get you disqualified." Dean warned.

Still though Axel's attacks to Hunter's jaw and other sore areas from the cage match kept the older wrestler down. Roman grabbed his brothers' arms to pull them away when Heyman headed their way and they got to their original spot. All three were trying to get their dad to fight back and were slapping on the mat. From his sons encouragement, Hunter drove Axel's back right into the corner. He could hear his sons cheering at him finally getting control over his opponent again in the match. Shoulder thrust into Custis' gut had the younger wrestler getting the breath knocked out of him. Knee to the face had Axel falling back on the mat and Hunter looked right at Heyman who was in front of him on the floor.

"No dad. Focus on the match." Roman told him.

Hunter listened to his oldest son and gave a spinebuster to Axel as he felt himself ready to deliver a pedigree. From his sons' cheers and the crowds' own, he knew he could do until a weirdness filled his head. Shaking his head, Hunter felt like his strength was leaving him and quickly shook it off to send Axel over the top rope to the floor. Only a few feet away were the Shield who weren't paying him any attention. Seth and Dean could tell that something was really wrong with their dad in the ring and Roman went over to him when he moved towards the announcers.

"Dad you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to call the match?" Roman was sounding really concerned for his dad.

"No. I can continue." Hunter assured and turned to go for Axel.

A kick to the gut had Hunter bent over before he was caught with a punch that had him stumbling. Like something giving him strength, Hunter came back to knock Axel right down to the floor. He then rolled him in the ring about to get in himself when he felt it again in his head to make him stop.

"Dad." Dean whispered worried.

"Call the match Rome." Seth ordered the oldest as him and Dean ran over to their dad.

Hunter had sat down as he saw both his younger sons come to be kneeled at his feet with looks of worry in their eyes. Both took his hands as he tried to get his head cleared and a medic was asking Hunter what was wrong. From where he stood, Roman was trying to figure out if he should call the match or not for his dad. It would be his job by being the oldest, but he knew that calling the match was a last minute decision. When Dean and Seth could tell that their dad wasn't getting better, they glanced to Roman who still looked unsure of what to do.

"Here drink some water." a medic informed as Seth opened the bottle and Dean took the towel for their dad.

The water was splashed on Hunter head for him to get his sons a little wet, but they didn't care. Dean set the towel on his dad's shoulder as they tried to figure out if he had hurt himself sometime in the match. Right now they were more worried on what was wrong with him and that was when their hands began to burn really bad. They ignored it as they saw their dad say he was okay and go to get back in the ring. Instead Roman rushed forward when his dad collapsed to a knee and helped him back to the chair. A medic shined a light in Hunter's eyes to try figuring out what was wrong while Seth and Dean clung to each other's hand in fear. Medics were all around Hunter as he was feeling so dizzy along with the pain in his head and glanced at his worried sons. When they saw the signal to end the match, all three boys looked down as they knew it was hard to ever have a match called. At their dad collapsing to the ground, all three boys ran forward to be at his side and hugged him as Roman looked to the medics on what to do.

"Dad you need to relax." Roman tried to reason as he saw that his dad wasn't listening to the medics.

"Please dad." Seth and Dean begged him.

Slowly Hunter was helped to his feet by his sons and the medics to incase he collapsed again. When Hunter saw Dean start to cough, he tried to get to his youngest in fear of his breathing being bad.

"Dad." Roman put a hand on his dad's chest.

"You need to calm down dad." Seth took his dad's hand.

"I'm fine." Dean assured as he stopped himself from coughing.

"We have to get him to the back." a medic told Roman who nodded.

"Hunter." Stephanie came rushing down the ramp right to her husband's side.

She along with Roman helped Hunter up to his feet as he leaned heavily on his son to not fall again. The boys let the medics help their dad while they followed behind up the ramp all the way to the medics' room where Hunter was helped to a table. Once there, Dean took out his inhaler to take a quick puff from it before setting it back in his pocket. Stephanie had her arms around Seth who looked so close to crying after what he witnessed with his dad.

"Take the boys back." Hunter instructed his wife as he tried to relax.

"I will. First I think they want to make sure you are okay Hunter." Stephanie told her husband who nodded.

"We're going to have him taken to the local hospital to get all sorts of test run." a medic told Stephanie who nodded.

"We don't want to leave dad." Seth and Dean whispered as they went to Hunter's side.

Both boys looked so young as their scared eyes looked to their mom who released a sigh. She touched their faces before looking to her husband who looked at her panting a little.

"Boys, go with your mom to get some rest. Everything is going to be okay." Hunter instructed his sons. "And when I say that, I mean it."

"We know." Seth mumbled as he wiped a tear from his face.

The boys were led by their mom out of the room for her to drive them back to the hotel. When they got there, Dean and Seth went right into their room to lay on their beds with tears going down their faces. Stephanie turned to her oldest to see the tears going down his face as all he could think about was losing his dad.

"You know he's going to be okay."

"I don't want to lose dad."

"My powerhouse, everything will be okay. Your dad will be checked out and-"

"It reminds me so much of Dean in the ER that day. All I could do was watch useless when they need me."

At hearing the blame in his voice, Stephanie pulled her son over to the bed for them to sit on it. She hugged her oldest son close to her as she rocked him a little in hopes of calming him down. Roman fell asleep several minutes later and Stephanie couldn't take him after everything he had to see. Laying down in her spot on the bed, she soon was asleep and it ended up with all three of her sons in the bed with her. The four Helmsleys slept knowing that they were all there for each other when needed.

* * *

 **Should I make Dean and Seth Irish twins who look very much alike or leave them as being born on the same day?**


	44. Family Comfort

At a local hospital in a private room, Hunter was laying in a bed watching a boring show on the TV. Picking up his cell phone that thankfully had been in his bag, he called Stephanie's in hopes of talking with her. When she answered, a smile came to his face and he could tell that she was happy to hear from him too.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as he leaned back in bed.

"Better. Doctor thinks it was from dehydration, stress, and perhaps I'm the one who gave Dean the breathing issue. They're going to prescribe me an inhaler incase it appears that I do have the same breathing issue. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm laying in bed with three very handsome young princes asleep to right of me in a bundle." Stephanie answered as she switched the call to video chat and Hunter could see if sleeping sons.

"How are they?"

"They were scared of what was wrong. We'll be there in a half hour to come see you."

"Okay. I'll be waiting here for you my queen and our princes."

Hunter hung up the cell phone and set it down on the table before going back to watching TV. Close to twenty minutes later, he looked away from it at a knock on his door and saw his wife and sons come in for a smile to come to his face. All three of his sons rushed over to gently hug him as he was happy to have them in his arms again.

"We were so worried about you." Seth informed.

"Doctor says I'm going to be okay. Now I do believe some is going to be 16 this coming Saturday." Hunter looked to his oldest son.

"It's not that big of a deal." Roman looked down.

"Yes Rome, it is a big deal. You're going to be learning how to drive."

"But Roman can drive us around." Dean added to the other.

"The both of you are already driving us crazy sometimes." Hunter teased as a cough then came from him.

"Dad?" Dean looked to be very scared as he backed up.

"Dean, it's okay. I might be the one that passed down-"

"No. You can't have it or else-" Dean started to head for the door when Roman caught him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she saw the tears in his eyes. "Please tell us my lunatic fringe."

"I don't want dad to suffer like do or have always be scared like I am of having a coughing fit during a match."

"Dean." Hunter signaled Roman to bring his brother closer and once he had a hand to his youngest face he released a deep sigh. "Don't you ever think that this changes anything. Perhaps now we both will know so much more about this and be able to keep from having coughing fits."

"Oh you have visitors." a doctor stopped as he looked about to leave.

"These are my wife and sons." Hunter informed.

"Okay. Well, we got your test results back and also compared your breathing test with your son's own to see that you only have a very mild condition. Still an inhaler will be prescribed for you to use and please try to drink enough water."

"I will. Now how long am I going to have to be here?" Hunter asked.

"Just a couple more hours just to monitor you. Then you can leave here, but need to still rest for a couple days."

"Understood." Hunter nodded to the doctor as he saw his youngest take out his phone from a text. "Who are you texting?"

"Just one of my friends." Dean answered his dad.

"You're texting Renee." Seth teased his little brother.

"She is one of my friends so yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.

The boys kept their dad company and soon Dean and Seth had fallen asleep on the bed at his sides. Roman was half asleep in a chair as his phone kept buzzing with text from a Galina Becker who had his mom curious. She glanced to her husband who didn't know who this mystery girl was that was texting their oldest son. One of Stephanie's hands took one of her husband's as his other hand held Seth close to him.

"You gave us all quite a scare yesterday."

"I scared myself. Remember the last time we had Dean and Seth asleep in a hospital bed?" Hunter asked her as he looked at their asleep sons.

"Yeah. It was when Dean was in it and he always slept better with at least one of his brothers at his side. You also laid in it to comfort him any time he was scared." Stephanie answered as she ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"We also found out that our babies didn't die all those years ago and that we have had them with us."

"Hello there." a doctor walked into the room for Hunter and Stephanie's eyes to widen at recognizing him.

"We haven't seen you since-" Stephanie began in shock.

"That time in 2006." he said as he glanced at Dean. "He's gotten so big and how is his breathing doing?"

"Good. We have a ref keep an inhaler when Dean is in the ring. There are still somethings that we are learning with." Hunter explained as he felt Seth curl more into his side.

"I got asked to come here to analyze your test. Good news is that from what I have seen, you only have a very mild issue that should not be noticed at all. Also Dean's issue is still the worst one I have come across. I heard that he needed a mask not too long ago."

"He went too long without using his inhaler." Hunter informed. "So is it possible that Dean got the issue from me?"

"Studies still can't confirm if it is hereditary. From the research you have me do on your families, there's no signs of any breathing issues in either of your families. Though also in his medical file was that his body at one point was-"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Anyway onto you Hunter. Looks like if you take better care of yourself, you should be just fine."

"That's good to hear." Stephanie sighed in relief at hearing from one of the doctors they trusted very much.

"You should just check in with your normal doctor in a week to just double check everything."

"Mom." Seth began to rub at his eyes.

"You woke up just in time. We're going to be leaving soon to head to the hotel." Hunter told his son who nodded with a tired look.

"My hand hurts." Seth informed as he showed the bandaged palm.

"I'll check it out once back at the hotel." Stephanie assured.

"Do you want me to check out his hand for you?" the doctor asked.

"If you could. A medic cleaned it up, but him and Dean's have just not stopped bleeding." Stephanie explained as the doctor began to check out the cut.

"With where the cut is, it will take a little bit to heal since it is right where his hand bends." the doctor told her. "Looks like the medic did a good job of cleaning it out and you have bandaged it very well."

"You are Dean's doctor from his breathing issue in 2006." Seth said in tired voice.

"Yes. Now I better go let the head doctor here know that I have finished talking with you Hunter."

Once the doctor left, Hunter got off the bed without waking Dean who had somehow curled up in the blanket. Ever since the serum was first put in him, the boy is always cold and can't walk around in short sleeves in anything below 60 degrees. Hunter thanked his wife who handed him his change of clothes that he got into in the room's bathroom. They soon were all set to leave and Hunter led half asleep Dean and Roman out of the hospital to the car. Seth was being led by his mom who smiled at her family and kissed her middle son's hair.


	45. Happy 16th Birthday Rome

Stephanie and Shane were getting the backyard ready for Roman's birthday party while Hunter had taken Roman to get his driving permit. Playing with some decorations was Dean and Seth who were tying each other up with them. A look at Stephanie told Shane to just leave his nephews alone or else it would just be a disaster.

"So how has Hunter been feeling?" Shane asked his sister.

"Good. Been taking it easy and I think helping Roman with studying for his permit test has helped too." Stephanie answered as she fixed the table cover.

"Dad and mom should be here within the hour. Does Roman know that you guys had planned a big party?"

"Nope. He thinks that we're only having a small one and family will just be there. Not that we have invited all of his friends too."

"Mom!" Seth yelled as he came over completely tied up by his arms and legs. "Dean tied me up and stole my cell phone."

"He stole my glasses." Dean complained.

"Boys please behave yourselves." Stephanie instructed as she ignored the still tied up Seth.

"He started it." both said at the same time.

"Thank god we weren't twins Steph." Shane laughed as she nodded her head.

"Mom and dad would probably had lost their minds with two of us."

"Knock. Knock."

Coming into the backyard was Shawn who gave his favorite lady a hug and then shook Shane's hand. An eyebrow was raised last the tied up Seth and gave a glance at the two adults for an explanation.

"Long story. Could you perhaps untie him for us and then help Shane put up the banner we had made." Stephanie told the man who was very close to a brother to her husband.

Once Seth was untied, he went looking for his little brother to give him some payback for having tied him. Together Shawn and Shane hung up the banner as Stephanie went to get the door that revealed Paige, CJ, and Corey.

"Hi Mrs. MacMahon." CJ greeted as they were let into the house.

"Hello guys. The party will be in the backyard." Stephanie informed.

"Where are Seth and Dean?" Paige asked to then hear shouting.

"I think we should just follow that." Corey suggested for them to start heading in that direction.

Soon in a half hour, more guest had arrived to the house for the party and were either helping with setting up or in conversations. At one table was Renee Young and her older sister Rachel talking about their jobs. When Jon came over to them to greet them, Renee saw the look that went in her sister's eyes at the young man.

"I'm Jon Good-Anoa'i." he introduced.

"Renee Young."

"Rachel Young."

"Are you two sisters?"

"Yes. So how are you connected to the Helmsleys?" Rachel asked.

"Hunter is like an older brother to me and I'm kind of the boys' uncle/cousin. My dad is Sika of the Wild Samoans."

"Hey Jon. Birthday boy has just pulled in and he was the one behind the wheel." Colby told his brother.

At hearing that, everyone quieted down as the front door was opened for Hunter to walk in with his oldest. The two made their way to the backyard for everyone to appear yelling surprise at Roman who looked to have been surprised. Stephanie walked over to congratulate her son on getting his permit and others of his family did too.

"Now lets eat." Shawn said for them all to begin having the food Stephanie had catered for the party.

Sitting at a table was all the teens who were talking, laughing, and eating. Roman was between his brothers as he listened to them talk about how cool it was he had his permit. When they said they couldn't wait to get theirs, the others all started to tease them about them being crazy drivers. After eating, it was time for presents to be opened by the birthday boy and the first one was from his MacMahon grandparents. They had gotten him a new game system that he had wanted. Next it was his Anoa'i grandparents' gift that was a new football jersey from his favorite team. Roman gave both of his grandparents hugs before he was given a gift from his uncle Shawn.

"I hope you like." Shawn told him.

He opened the gift to see that it was ring gear with DX designs on them. A thanks was given to the man before Roman opened a gift from the Anoa'i brothers to see they had gotten him tickets to a couple football games coming up. After several more gifts, Roman got the one from his parents to see they had gotten him a picture of a car. Confused Roman looked at his parents who just gave him smiles while waiting for him to figure out what the picture meant.

"You're going to get me a car?" Roman asked in shock.

"Yes. Used car since it will be your first, but not too old." Hunter told him as the boy gave both his parents hugs.

"Thank you so much."

All of the guest continued to have fun at the party and Roman saw a girl walk in through the gate. He walked over to greet her and she handed him an envelope that had gift cards to his favorite stores.

"Thank you Galina." Roman gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome. So did you pass your permit test?"

"Yeah. My parents are going to buy me a used car for my birthday."

"That's cool. So I haven't really met your family that well and only got a text from your cousin Joe to come here."

"I'll introduce you to everyone. We should be having cake soon."

Off to the side by a table was Stephanie and Hunter with knowing looks on who this girl was to their oldest son. Both also saw Joe was thinking the same thing about the young couple as Roman introduced Galina to everyone. Everyone sang happy birthday to Roman when the cake was brought out and it seemed the boy was enjoying his 16th birthday.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	46. Vickie Fired

Out in the ring at Raw, Tag Team Champions Roman and Seth Helmsley of the Shield were versing Tons of Funk. Unknown to the Shield's opponents and crowd was that hidden under the ring was Dean so if he and Seth could pull their twin trick. He listened to the movement above him as he waited for Seth to switch with him, but they had to do it at the right time. Suddenly the apron curtain was lifted for Seth to roll under it and Dean rolled right out looking like Seth. In the ring was Roman as Dean stood on the apron to tag himself in once the oldest got closer. Kicks from the youngest were delivered to their opponent to force him down on the mat and then did a running kick when Brodius was draped over the apron. Sliding into the ring, Dean went for a cover to have it end at one so the boy tagged in Roman. He stood on the apron to watch the oldest fight and felt the weird feeling in his head that sent chills through him. At Brodius being knocked down, Dean turned his attention back to the match for himself to be tagged in. Like before, Dean delivered repeated kicks along with some strikes to keep his opponent trapped in the Shield's corner. After a couple more strikes, he tagged in Roman for them to double team their opponent before Dean got out of the ring to roll under and switch out with Seth.

"You okay?" Seth asked as he noticed Dean's confused look. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We can talk more after the match, now go before anyone figures out what we're doing."

From where he laid, Dean listened to the match go on and waited for what he wanted to hear. When he heard the bell be rung before the Shield's music was played, a smile came to Dean's face as he slowly got to the trap door for him to head for backstage. He quickly went to his parents and grandfather's office to see them all going over paperwork. As he took out the hair extensions, he gave a smirk to the adults as they just shook their heads.

"We learned from some of the best." Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

"You still shouldn't be running around too much. It's bad enough you're in the Money In The Bank match, I want you taking it easy young man." Stephanie instructed her youngest as she went over to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine mom." Dean assured as he saw his brothers come in the office.

"That was great." Seth informed as he locked his twin younger brother in a headlock.

"Too much time was spent with your dad and Uncle Shawn." Vince told his grandsons.

"Just be happy they haven't started mooning people." Roman laughed.

"Can I do that?" Seth asked hopefully.

"No." both Stephanie and Vince answered.

"You guys are no fun." Seth mumbled as he crossed his arms.

A little bit later, the three adults left to make their way out to the ring where they would evaluate Vickie's performance as general manager of Raw. On the couch of the office sat the three brothers who were curious on what was going to happen.

"Dad looks so uncomfortable in that suit." Roman said for his brothers to nod.

"He's probably thinking about if he should spray paint on Brad." Dean suggested with a smirk.

"Grandpa is probably thinking about making Brad join the kiss his ass club." Seth added to get the two laughing at the ideas.

When the boys heard their mom bring up the fact Vickie had signed Brock Lesnar, they knew that Stephanie was very mad at that. She only brought up the fact that Lesnar had hurt her father and husband, but didn't want to drag her sons in any of that. The boys realized that their dad and grandfather were playing bad guy-good guy with Vince praising Vickie and Hunter doing the opposite. When their dad made a joke at their grandfather, the boys started to laugh at having found it a really good one.

"What's the Golden Girls?" Seth asked lost.

"Some show that mom and grandma watch sometimes I think." Dean answered with a not sure look.

"I really hope they never try this bad guy-good guy thing with us." Roman said as he watched the show.

"Hey, mom pulls the mommy's little boy act with me just like grandpa is doing with her. So she just does it to make me agree with whatever she want." Seth crossed his arms clearly annoyed at finding that out.

"Now we know where she learned it from." Roman laughed to get a small shove from Seth.

"Dad is using the same thing with mom as he does with me when he calls me his son, the copy of him. They use favorites to just get what they want from us." Dean was in shock at realizing that this has been going on all of their lives.

"Uncle Shawn and Shane told me to watch out for them using those tricks along with grandpa's own tricks. Like when he calls us his little puppies to get us to do something for him."

"Adults are so conniving." both Dean and Seth mumbled.

Their mom instead of deciding herself, allowed the WWE Universe to be ones by their votes on the app. At seeing 75% had voted for Vickie to fail the boys began laughing as Seth fell on the floor holding his stomach. It looked as if their dad was trying to cover his own laugh at what has been shown as saw Vince sit down. Stephanie had just fired Vickie in the same words her dad used and her sons were in shock.

"They get mad at me for having tantrums. She's like a four times my age and having one right there in the middle of the ring." Seth looked unhappy over that.

"Crawling on the table doesn't work along with begging." Roman laughed.

"Yeah we should know that. I mean how many times as dad picked us off the table or floor, given us a hard slap to the butt and then tossed us into our rooms. Tantrums and begging aren't going to work." Dean explained as he watched his dad look close to breaking down laughing.

When Vince announced that Brad would be the new general manager, the boys start laughing so hard at that. They were so caught up in their laughing that they didn't notice their parents walk into the room.

"We're going to scare his ass out of here." Dean laughed for a hard smash to be delivered to the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth Dean Ambrose Helmsley." Stephanie ordered her youngest.

"Yes mom." the boy whispered as him and his brothers stopped laughing.

"How come she gets to have a tantrum in the ring and I get in trouble for having one at home?" Seth asked his parents.

"Because we didn't raise you to act like a spoiled brat when things don't go the way you want them." Hunter answered his middle son. "Now all three of you go get changed from your-"

All five were confused when they heard creepy laughs from outside the office and Seth got up to investigate. He looked out the door to see none other than Bray Wyatt along with his followers standing there talking. Before he could say anything, him and Dean felt as if they were freezing from the inside. This worried their parents who were now extremely worried about what was wrong with them. Like a switch, the cold stopped for the boys to look at each other really confused as their parents hugged them. Roman glanced out the door to see Bray looking right his way with a dark smirk painted on his bearded face.


	47. The Authority

Hunter and Stephanie stood in the ring after bringing Randy out and basically revealing the formation of the Authority. As the show went off air, they motioned their son to go on backstage while they walked out with the rest of their little group. when they got to their office, they saw Seth and Roman talking about something while Dean was no where in sight.

"He's getting changed." Roman informed as he then got Seth in a headlock.

"Hey let go of me." Seth ordered as he struggled to get free. "Mom! Dad! Make Roman let me go."

"Roman, release your brother." Stephanie instructed as she tried to not smile at how young Seth had just sounded.

"Why did you three attack Daniel when I told you that he was not to be harmed?" Hunter asked his sons who looked at him confused.

"You told us to dad." Seth answered.

"Yeah. Right before we were to go out, you texted us that we were to attack him. You would lure him out with promises not to, but we would attack." Roman explained and showed his parents the text.

"This is from my phone, but I didn't send you any text. Anyway maybe someone else in the Authority did. We can't allow one small misunderstanding stop us from making sure that we are feared in this company."

"Hey what we talking about?" Dean asked as he came out in regular clothes to sit down on the couch.

"Dad didn't send the text to Roman." Seth informed for Dean to just shrug.

"Whatever. We still showed how tough we were out there." Dean replied for his brothers to look at him confused.

"Are you okay Dean?" Roman asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? We just showed that our family is one that no one should mess with."

"Hey have you boys gotten ready for dinner yet?" Vince asked as he came into the room.

"What?" Seth looked confused.

"Your grandfather wants all of us to go out for a nice dinner tonight." Stephanie told her sons who looked down. "Now all three of you go change into the clothes that I brought for you."

Groans left the three boys as they headed into the locker room part to go get changed into the nice clothes that they hated to wear. Once the boys were gone, Stephanie looked at her husband and father with concern.

"Is something wrong Steph?" Vince asked at seeing her look.

"Dean was acting a little strange. I mean in the ring, he's built up a tough talking character. Outside the ring, he isn't like that and the way he was just talking worries me."

"Want me to talk with him and see if perhaps he isn't feeling alright?" Hunter asked his wife.

"No. He could have just been excited and gotten into character."

Soon the boys came out of the locker room in nice clothes that had a smile going on Stephanie's face at how handsome her three babies looked. Together the family headed out to Vince's limo to be taken to the restaurant that he had made reservations at for them. Seth and Roman were playing a game on their phones together while Dean was watching them from between. He got a little loud at Seth doing something in the game and that got the three adults and two older boys worried. When they got to the restaurant, they were showed to a table to sit down and Dean had been seated next to his grandfather and father. Hopefully they could keep their eyes on the boy to see if something was making him act so unusual. A waiter came up to ask what they wanted to drink and all three boys ordered soda for themselves. Stephanie asked for sweet ice tea, Vince got an ice water, and Hunter ordered their house beer.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Hunter asked his sons and moved to rest a hand on Dean's back.

A small flinch came from the boy that had both all of them concerned and the boy excised himself from the table. He ran right to the bathroom to try hiding from the questions that he could not answer. When the door opened, he saw his dad and grandfather come right in with their eyes on him.

"Dean, did Heyman get to you?" Hunter asked with a tone of fear.

"No."

"Let us see your back then." Vince instructed and the boy weakly nodded.

Slowly his shirt was lifted up to reveal not signs of any needle marks, which relieved the two men. They then saw the scared look on Dean's face as if them touching him was a threat to him. Hunter put his son's shirt down to then put his hands to Dean's face to get him to look at him.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I keep having these weird dreams and-"

"Hunter. Why don't you go on out and let Steph and the boys know that Dean is okay." Vince suggested to his son in law.

"Okay."

Hunter left to leave Vince and Dean alone and the boy began to cry as he felt fear grip him. An arm went around him to pull him close and Vince knew that whatever his grandson was dreaming about, it was bothering the boy really bad.

"I thought if I acted like I do in the ring, then I could hide how scared I was."

"You shouldn't do that Dean. A boy your age needs to let his parents know what's going on his life so they can help you."

"I'm sorry. All I want to do is not be weak and make mom and dad disappointed in me or Seth and Rome think they're better off without me in the Shield."

"Do you get removed from the Shield in your dream?" Vince asked to get a nod from the boy. "Your brothers are not going to leave you Dean and neither are your parents."

"But I'm weaker than them. I have trouble in chokes due to my stupid breathing problem and not as strong as they are."

"Take a look in this mirror Dean and tell me what you see."

"My reflection."

"Do you know what I see?" Vince asked to have the boy shake his head. "Two pieces of your parents. Your dad's looks and your mom's heart. I have seen since the day you came into my life."

"Really?"

"Yes. No matter what happens Dean, our family will always be there for each other."

A nod came from Dean as he looked at the mirror to see his reflection and then moved to take his contacts out. He removed his glasses from his pocket to like his reflection with them a lot better when not in the ring. Vince led his grandson back to the table for him to sit down between him and Hunter. The boy saw that his dad had order his favorite meal for him and quickly a hug was given to Hunter that made everyone relieved to have Dean back to normal. Also it meant that him and Seth were again plotting ways to mess with the other wrestlers. Vince shook his head as Hunter joined in with helping the boys on picking out the perfect ways to mess with them. Everything was back to normal with this family as they enjoyed their dinner together. When Hunter start making spit balls, Stephanie smacked him in the arm for the paper to hit an old lady and make her let out a small shout. Laughs were coming from all three boys at how much trouble their dad had gotten himself into without even their Uncle Shawn around.

* * *

 **Please Review If You Wish For Me To Keep Going With The Story**


	48. Sneaking Out

Dean was sitting on one of the beds in his and his brother's hotel room while through a door connected it to his parents so they could check in on them. The boy had his glasses on his face as he was doing the last of his school work so he could enjoy the rest of the night and his days off. Roman was down at the gym while Seth was somewhere he didn't know and their parents had some conference calls to do. At the room's door opening for Seth to walk on in, Dean looked up from his work to see the smile on the older boy's face.

"Want to go have some fun?" Seth asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Sure. Did mom and dad send you in here to get me?"

"Mom and Dad don't have to know what we're up to or even where the two of us are going to." Seth informed as he took off Dean's glasses to see the confused look on his brother's face at what he was hinting at for them to do.

"Did you forget about the last you snuck out?"

"They won't know Dean. Now are you going to be a baby and stay here like the good little boy or finally have some fun without any care of any trouble you'll get into?" Seth asked as he went over to his suitcase to get a change of clothes. "Dean?"

A glance was given to the younger who looked at the glasses in his hands. "I'm in with you."

Getting off the bed after closing his books, Dean went over to his own suitcase to take out a change of clothes. He went into the bathroom to change and put in his contacts while Seth changed in the room. Soon Seth was in a rock shirt and pair of black jeans to then sit on the bed to tie his converse as his brother came out. Dean wore a long sleeve shirt and blue jeans that were held up by a black belt along with matching converse to his brother. The two walked for the door when they heard their parents' voices in the hallway and hoped that they weren't going to come in to check in on them or else they would be in so much trouble before even having a chance to have some fun. Lucky for the two boys, they heard their parents enter their own room next door and they grabbed their jackets to quickly head out of the room. Rushing down the hallway, they entered the stairway to head down the stairs to the bottom floor for outside.

"Where to?" Dean asked his brother as he stuck his hands in his pocket at the slight chill in the air.

"There's this place that I saw not far from here and it is supposed to be some place that a lot of teens go." Seth informed as they walked down a sidewalk.

Unaware to the Helmsley brothers were of the van that was following them at a slow pace that kept it from being noticed. The two arrived at a small place to hear music playing and entered to see teens dancing along with coolers full of soda bottles. Heading over to a table, the brothers watched the other teens move around to the music that played through the place. Seth grabbed his brother's arm to drag him into the crowd as rock music blared through the speakers. Both listened while banging their heads at the song that was of their favorite genre of music that their dad had raised them on. Smiles were on their faces though both didn't know that their parents were at the hotel trying to decide on what their family should do about dinner. Going through the door that connected the two rooms, both saw that only their oldest son was inside. The boy had his phone out to be texting someone and he looked away at his parents entering to give them his attention.

"Hey dad. How come you give Randy a new car, but won't even pay half for me to buy a new car?"

"He has to drive around Alanna and Ruby along with Jeff who is traveling with him for a a couple weeks. Plus you have a perfectly useable car Rome." Hunter told him.

"You and Uncle Shawn spray painted all over it and then horribly tried to paint over it that still shows the green paint."

"It wasn't like-"

"Also smells like someone soaked the backseats in beer."

"Hunter. I told you to have those seats cleaned over ten years ago." Stephanie looked at her husband disappointed.

"It's your first car. When you are able to fully pay for it, then you can get a new car." Hunter said to his son.

"Or when I get pulled over due to having the paint chip off to say suck it and accused of driving while drunk due to the beer smell. I'll just ask Grandpa for a new car."

"Where are your brothers?" Hunter asked to change to conversation.

"Don't know. They weren't here when I got back from the gym and Dean's school work is on his bed. The annoying neat freak usually has a hissy fit if his stuff isn't put away and Seth's stuck is a mess like usual with being thrown around in his luggage."

"They didn't text you or anything about where they are?" Stephanie looked a little nervous at this.

"No." Rome shook his head.

"Don't worry Steph. I have a tracker app on the boys' phones to know where they always are."

"Never thought to tell us this dad." Roman raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Not now Rome. I did it in case you boys ever got lost or were stolen. After the Heyman incident, I had to do it."

Taking out his cell phone, Hunter opened an app to type in a password that pulled up a map with two blinking dots in the same place. A confused look came on the adults faces at where their youngest sons were at and then realized that they had snuck out. Hunter was going to ground both of them once he had them back at the hotel and saw Roman knew that his brothers were in trouble.

"Rome, stay here while I go to get your brothers."

"No way dad. You are going to need me to help those two once they see you." Roman told his dad with a laugh.

"Fine. Lets go get your brothers."

The three left the room to head down to where the rental car was parked and then drove in the direction of the boys. At the place, Seth and Dean were having fun from the music that they were listening to. Both took out their cell phone when getting text from their brother to see him giving them warning that mom and dad had found out about them sneaking out. Fear filled both at knowing they were going to be in so much trouble and were about to head for the door when they grabbed from behind. A darkness hit both for them be moved towards a backdoor by some cloaked figures without any of the other teens taking notice. When outside in an alley, both laid on the ground out cold as Bray Wyatt stepped out of the shadows.

"Two little pups have snuck away from their mommy and daddy. Not a very smart move of them to make since they have no protection now." Bray kneeled down between the two boys and set hand on both of their heads. "Though I am only concerned about one who will give us the power we need."

His hand moved to turn Dean's face to look at it in such a peaceful state when he was in so much danger currently. A groan from Seth made him turn at the boy starting to wake up and he quickly pulled away to keep himself from being seen. When Seth was almost fully awake, Bray and his men disappeared in the shadows of the alley. Slowly Seth looked around with a hand to his head and then noticed Dean who was still out cold. Rushing to his brother's side scared and worried, he tried to shake Dean awake who let out a small groan. Dean woke up to be helped into a sitting position by his brother who began looking him over for anything to be concerned by. Both turned at hearing a car pull up and were about to yell out when hands when over their mouths. Bray's men were trying to drag the struggling boys back as Seth and Dean reached into their pockets to set off their dad's ringtone on their phones that were loud enough to be heard.

"Seth! Dean!" Hunter rushed out of the parked car to see his sons.

As the men kept trying to drag the boys, they didn't see the low blows that the two moved to do that got them free. Quickly both ran to be pushed behind their dad who watched the men ready to fight to protect his sons. Knowing that they had no chance, the men left to disappear in the shadows and Hunter turned to his sons. Both began to shake as they were nudged to the car that they got into without any arguments. Once back at the hotel, Hunter turned in his seat to see Seth and Dean clinging to each other shaking like crazy.

"Boys."

"They were going to take us." Seth whispered as Dean nodded.

"Let's get them to the room." Stephanie instructed her husband who agreed.

Roman helped his brothers out of the car for their parents to wrap the two up in their arms to lead upstairs to their floor. When they got in the boys' room, Dean and Seth were seated down on the bed still shaking badly. Their parents kneeled down in front of them to see that both had been scared by almost being kidnapped.

"Those men were going to take us away from you again." Dean began to have trouble breathing and Roman grabbed his inhaler to force him to take some puffs from it.

"Tell me what happened boys." Hunter instructed as he put a hand to the sides of their faces.

"We went to the place to just have some fun. All we had done was listen to some music and then got a text from Roman about you guys being on your ways. Right as we were about to head outside, we were grabbed and a darkness took over for his to go out cold." Seth explained to his parents. "Next thing I know, me and Dean are in that alley and heard the car. Those men grabbed us so we played your ringtone dad to get your attention."

"Why does these guys keep trying to take us?" Dean asked with his eyes on the carpet.

"We don't know my lunatic. You and Seth are safe now though and have learned your lesson on sneaking out."

Nods came from both boys who were then sent into the bathroom to get changed into their pajamas. Roman could see the worry that was on his parents faces over what had just happened with his brothers and those men. When Dean and Seth came out in their pajamas and glasses both gave their parents hugs to have them returned. Stephanie instructed them to get some sleep and Roman moved to lay between them as the three shared a bed. He assured his parents that he would watch over the two younger boys who curled into his sides as they were starting to fall asleep. Hunter and Stephanie went into their own room for a small cry to leave her at almost having two of her sons taken again. She buried her face in her husband's chest who held her tight at feeling the same on what almost had happened.

"When will our sons be left alone? Who are these people who keep trying to take them and why?"

"I don't know Steph. All I know is that Heyman and Lesnar are connected to them, but I won't let our sons be taken again."

"We can't keep them from being teens Hunter. Tonight Seth and Dean went out to be normal teenagers that they need to do. All of our sons lives, they have had to adjust with us being on the road. They couldn't go to public school, make friends that didn't have wrestling connections, and play normal sports."

"I know. All of those things our sons have never complained to us about. They deserve to do normal teen things and in FCW, they could. I still don't like that Heyman brought them up to the main roster so soon. None of them were ready for this. Maybe we should send them back to NXT to develop more."

Stephanie instructed Hunter to get changed into pajamas as she did the same before heading in their bed. They held each other as the blanket was pulled over them to fall asleep at knowing all three of their sons were still safe. Both adults were unaware that at the closed door was their youngest son who had heard what his dad just said about them and was worried of the man doing what he said.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	49. Wrong Actions

Big Show was walking out of the ring refusing to punch Bryan when he heard Triple H's music play for the Game's sons to come out followed by Hunter himself who ordered him back in the ring to finish off Bryan. Surrounding the ring like the pups they were, the Shield seemed curious if Show was going to do as their dad ordered or if they would get to be the ones to attack and they hoped it was the later. When Big Show refused and started walking for the ramp, Hunter signaled to his sons who got right in the ring to start attacking Daniel Bryan like the hounds they were. Protectiveness swarmed into Hunter at Big Show getting into the ring to head for the three boys that had them backing into a corner nervous of what was going to happen to them.

"Rome." Seth whispered for his brother to give a quick glance at him.

"Don't worry."

"Should we still attack?" Dean asked to get a shake of the head from the oldest..

"Wait for dad to tell us to continue."

Hunter got right in front of Big Show so that he would be between the giant and his sons who were still looking a little nervous of the man that towered over their dad and Roman hoped their dad didn't get hurt. They listened to their dad try to warn Big Show on not doing what he was probably thinking of when he stepped foot back in the ring to stop their attack and finally the giant stepped back for Hunter to instruct his sons to continue on with their attack. Soon the three boys had Daniel Bryan set up for their triple powerbomb that they delivered and saw the guilt on Big Show's face for it having to happen. Hunter though wasn't done yet and he gave a signal to his sons for them to get Daniel Bryan set up for a punch to be delivered by Big Show who didn't want to do it and Seth and Dean felt guilty for not stopping their dad. A darkness was in their heads that the two found wasn't normal and were becoming concerned if Roman felt it too along with their dad.

"Something doesn't feel right guys?" Seth whispered to his brothers who nodded, but Roman didn't seem to stop holding Bryan down.

When Big Show didn't deliver the knockout punch, Roman released Bryan who fell to the mat dazed while Seth and Dean stood a little nervous on what their dad was going to now do about the refusal. Stephanie coming out made the three boys look at each other with knowing that either their mom would put an end to this or force Show to do as was being ordered by their dad, but saw her start to convince him to head back in the ring.

"Dad, this isn't right." Roman whispered to the man.

"Don't Rome. We're doing what is best for business and you three need to remember that."

"But dad-" Dean and Seth began.

"No buts boys. Now Rome get Bryan set up."

"Yes sir." Roman sighed and lifted Daniel to his feet to have an arm around his neck to keep him up.

Both Dean and Seth hated what their parents were making Big Show do, but perhaps there was something else behind them doing this and it had to be done. Fear hit the two boys at Show taking a step towards their parents and both knew they would move to defend them if he even dared to use the fist to hurt them. Their mom put a stop to him even touching their dad and soon Bryan went down from Big Show's punch with a shocked look on Roman's face at what he had allowed happen. He moved to stand back with his brothers while seeing the amused looks on their parents faces at the downed Bryan.

"This was wrong." Dean whispered to the oldest who nodded.

"Lets just go." Roman instructed as they watched their parents walk Big Show up the ramp.

Right as the boys passed their parents and Big Show on the ramp, they heard Orton's music play for them to tense up knowing he was about to cause more damage. Dean and Seth gave looks to Roman on what they should do, but that darkness kept them from doing what their hearts were telling them to as they just stood watching the champ come out with the title on his shoulder.

"Boys come." Stephanie instructed her son who nodded to step onto the ramp to stand with them as they watched Orton stand over Bryan with the title raised in the air.

Once the boys were in their locker room, Seth picked up a half empty water bottle to toss across the room in anger at what they had just allowed to happen. The same anger was on his brothers faces at them not doing what they should have and helped Daniel instead allowing it to happen. All three of them turned when their parents walked into the room to have them look down with confusion on why the two had done this and then Hunter cleared his throat to make them look up at him.

"You three should get changed. Me and your mother wish to leave for the hotel as soon as possible."

"Why dad?" Seth finally asked.

"Why what?" Hunter looked confused.

"Why did you have to do that to Bryan and Big Show?"

"It's what's best for-" Stephanie began to have Dean cut her off.

"No. It's what you believe is best for business and we hate ourselves for allowing this to happen."

"Dean, don't talk to us in that tone." Hunter warned.

"To think that we wanted to be like you dad." Seth spat as he grabbed his bag along with his brothers doing the same.

They left the locker room to head on down the hallway to get changed out of their wrestling gear in a public bathroom for themselves to cool down a bit after what happened with their parents. When they were done changing, the three were just stepping out of the bathroom when all three of them were slammed back into the wall for pain to shoot through them and they felt the darkness getting stronger. Roman saw both Dean and Seth starting to lose consciousness that they were fighting to keep and he was fighting against it was an amused toned voice whispered in his ear.

"Those who could challenge must first be dealt with. Afterwards we will have to see where the Hounds of Justice stand with the King and Queen."

All three boys were let go to collapse to the floor out cold as a laugh rang in their ears from someone standing over them that was a blur. The person walked away at hearing Hunter and Stephanie calling for their sons and soon the two found the boys to see if they were okay.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. Please Review.**


	50. HBK Jr's Visit

At a WWE ring, the Shield were training in the arena that they had a house show the next night. Sitting in a chair doing paperwork for Raw, Stephanie listened to her husband and Randy give some pointers to her sons inside the ring. When their was a slam, she looked up to see that Randy had just been given a light triple powerbomb by the boys. Quickly Seth moved to cover the champion for it to be kicked out of and he rolled to his corner to tag in Dean. Together the two did kicks to the gut that had Randy bent over as Hunter tried to get his Evolution stablemate to keep going. When the twins went to do forearm smashes on the older, he somehow was able to land a double powerslam that had the two rolling out of the ring.

"Get up guys." Roman instructed as he stood waiting to be tagged into the match.

The two moved to get up when suddenly their ankles were grabbed for them to be dragged under the ring. Both of them struggled to get free and hopped right back into the ring to go right over to their dad scared of some kind of monster being under the ring.

"There is no monster under the ring. We went over this when you two were little." Hunter told the twins who still refused to let go of his arms. "Randy could you please go see who is hiding under the ring."

"Sure thing."

Climbing out of the ring, Randy lifted the ring apron to reveal a silently laughing Shawn Michaels who was pulled out to be shown. Still Shawn was laughing as his youngest nephews glared at him clearly annoyed at him trying to scare them.

"See boys. It's wasn't a monster under the ring, only you're Uncle Shawn."

"Good one Uncle-" Roman began to suddenly have his leg grabbed for him to be dragged under the ring.

"Who's with you?" Hunter asked his wrestling brother.

"Who I had to pick up from the airport." Shawn answered and saw Roman roll out from under the ring.

Following behind him was a boy with pale skin and black hair that had to of been the same age as the boy. An annoyed look was on Roman's face as he playfully shoved the other boy as they both stood up for the twins to see.

"Finny." both shouted to charge out of the ring and give suicide dives to the black haired boy.

Finn Balor was wrapped up in a hug by the two younger as they all laughed from where they lay on the padded floor. The older hugged his younger cousins back while looking at where Shawn and Hunter stood smiling in the ring. Standing up from her seat, Stephanie walked over as the three boys separated from each other to give a hug to Finn.

"Hey Aunt Steph."

"What are you doing here Finn?" Roman asked.

"I'm visiting my old man." Finn explained as all four boys got back in the ring.

"And I am happy to always spend time with my little leprechaun." Shawn put an arm over Finn's shoulder.

"Dad." Finn clearly didn't like the nickname.

"You liked the nickname."

"When I was ten." Finn defended. "At sixteen, it's a little strange since I am not that small anymore."

"Okay my little demon prince." Shawn sighed to see Finn smile a little at the real nickname his dad always called him.

"How long are you going to be here?" Dean asked.

"Only a week. Then I got to get back home."

"When are you going to join us here in the big leagues?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry Sethie prince. Us DX kids have to take over like our dear old men did when we were wee ones."

"You always talk weird Finn." Seth laughed to be tackled by his cousin.

The four boys began to playfully wrestle each other as the adults stood at ringside watching them with smiles. Randy couldn't believe that the last time he had seen Finn was at his dad's inductment into the hall of fame in 2011. Suddenly Randy saw Finn do a light sweet chin music on Seth as Roman did a pedigree on Dean to then do the DX chop. All four continued to have fun until they heard clapping to see Paul Heyman making his way down to where they were. Hunter, Randy, and Shawn got in the ring to stand in front of the boys protectively while watching Heyman stop outside the ring.

"Who is this that are at the hounds side?" Paul asked to see Shawn try to block view of his son to the man. "The demon prince you must be."

"Leave Heyman." Randy ordered as he knew what the man had done to the Shield.

"Not yet. First I wish to deliver my message to the hounds." Paul said as his eyes still were on Finn. "When the time comes, you won't stand with dad or mom. They will cause you great pain and you three shall be mine again."

"Never." Hunter spat and felt Dean and Seth gripping his arms. "Get out of our sights now."

"Yes sir." Heyman said in a mocking tone and began to walk back up the ramp. "Though a demon's presence makes me very interested on if his part is known."

"What?" Shawn looked back at his son who seemed just as confused.

Once Heyman was gone, Hunter turned to his sons to make sure that they were okay and Shawn touched his own son's shoulder. Finn assured his dad that he was fine and offered that he and his cousins go out for lunch together. Quickly the three got changed into street clothes before walking with Finn out of the arena towards the main part of the town.

"That was Paul Heyman whose client broke my old man's arm not too long ago." Finn said to his cousin who gave nods. "What is the story between you guys and him? You three used to work for him."

"Not willingly." Roman corrected.

"He blackmail you guys?"

"More like were drugged and made to obey his orders." Seth answered with his eyes down.

"He drugged you guys!" Finn looked to be enraged at hearing that.

"Don't worry Finn. We're fine." Dean assured his cousin.

"I'll hurt that bastard for even daring to go near you guys."

"Oh you will demon prince."

The boys turned to see Paul Heyman only several feet away from them with that dark look on his face. Finn didn't at all look afraid as Roman stood to his full height ready to protect his little brothers if needed to.

"Know this hounds and demon, nothing shall stop what will happen and the four of you will make sure it does happen."

Nothing was said as Heyman walked away from the four boys who still stood ready to fight. Once he was out of their sights, they looked at each other not sure on what he had just meant of them making sure something would happen. Though whatever was to happen, they would do what they could to prevent it knowing that it would not be anything good.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	51. Shield In NXT

Dusty Rhodes watched in shock as the three boys that he has known since they were toddlers just viciously attack two of his NXT wrestlers. He ordered them to stop for them to warn him that he only was seeing a small taste of what the Shield were capable of. Never did Dusty think these always childish and sweet boys could become so vicious to their once fellow NXT wrestlers. Knowing he couldn't look soft on the three, Dusty made sure Seth got his match against Graves for the NXT Championship.

"Nobody tells us-" Dean began to be cut off by Dusty who warned Seth about the title.

No looks of concern was on Seth's face at a possibility of being stripped of his title. The Shield's words got to Dusty a little at never expecting to hear them from these boys. A glance from Dusty went to Regal who was on commentary and was also watching. Once backstage, Dusty Corey, Paige, and CJ standing there with sadness in their eyes.

"They're too out of control."

"Heyman is doing it to them though." CJ defended.

"We have to help them." Paige added.

"If I take out Seth, maybe it will." Corey told the two and got a nod from Dusty.

When it came time for the championship match, Corey looked at his friend come down to the ring. None of his usual energy was there and Corey knew this wasn't the Seth Rollins he had called his friend. In his head, Corey had to keep repeating that this wasn't his friend. He saw Seth let down his hair and remove his vest to leave the boy shirtless. Both boys went after each other and Corey noticed the fresh needle marks on Seth's back. Sending a glance to Regal, Corey knew what it meant as he fought with all his anger against his once best friend. In the back was Roman observing the match going on.

"Where's Dean?" CJ asked Paige quietly.

"Twin trick." Paige realized.

"Something wrong ladies?" Paul Heyman appeared with Dean not far behind him.

"Get away from them." Dusty ordered.

"No harm was done. Hounds." Heyman looked at Dean and Roman.

The two boys rushed out to the ring to attack Graves and end the match. Dusty seeing they were going to do a triple powerbomb on Corey sent the NXT guys of the locker room out to stop them. None made any affect on the Shield who easily sent them out of the ring. Only one left in the ring was Bo Dallas who was given a triple powerbomb that had Dusty looking away. The Shield stood tall with their eyes on Rhodes while sending taunts at him. Seth was given back his title as they heard Big E's music play. At him coming out on the stage, the Shield stood in a line with Seth in the middle. No fear was on Big E's face as he made his way down to the ring. Getting out of the ring, the Shield were in shock at how unbraid Big E was. Dusty announcing that Big E would verse Seth for the title next week put fear in the middle boy. Both Dean and Seth tried to tell Roman to stay out of the ring.

"Our orders were to handle Graves. He's done with." Dean whispered to the oldest.

Agreeing with Dean, Roman got off the apron for the three to head away. The television screen was paused as the three brothers looked down in shame.

"What have we done?" Seth sighed.

"You guys weren't yourselves." Paige told the brothers.  
"I know that you three would never be so vicious." Corey said to see that they were still upset.

"NXT was an important place to us. Heyman made us be so hated there." Roman had a hand clenched into a fist.

"Why are our heads so blurred of NXT matches?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't know. Maybe more of that serum was in you when in NXT to keep you controlled." Corey suggested.

"How did I lose the title?" Seth asked.

"Watch." Paige hit play on the remote.

On the screen was the start of Big E and Seth's match for the championship. Seth had let his hair down and removed his vest before the match began from the bell. The speed of Seth seemed to help, but Big E's strength was also affecting on the boy. Watching the match, Seth was in shock at what had happened to him. At Dean and Roman appearing to start attacking Big E, all three looked upset with themselves. It looked like Big E found his chance at hitting a double clothesline on Dean and Roman. From that action, he again was attack by the two other boys. The guys of the locker room were sent out to give a hand to Big E, but still was useless until finally overpowering the oldest and youngest outside the ring to leave Seth all alone. In the end, Big E won to take the championship from Seth.

"Heyman ordered that I lose." Seth whispered.

"Think we didn't know that. Big E never could beat you in practice and then does." Corey said.

"Now you guys know." Paige could see the guilt on them.

All three excused themselves from their friends to leave and head back to their hotel. They hated seeing how vicious they were and not have any memory of it. Heyman was going to pay for everything he had done to them.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	52. True Rivalries

Hunter and Stephanie were in their office talking when they saw Edge come right on inside with rage on his face. Quickly the Shield moved between their parents and the Rated R Superstar protectively. Words were exchanged back and forth as Hunter set hands on Dean and Roman's shoulders to make them move back. At the office's doorway, Seth noticed Randy talking to Jeff Hardy. Clearly Jeff was mad at Randy by how it could be seen his eyes. When Edge began to leave, Seth watched him rudely bump into Orton as him and Hardy walked away.

"Hey!"

The Shield headed on out of the office to keep Randy back who was glaring daggers at Edge. Jeff had a hand on Edge's forearm to keep him back too and whispered to the older.

"I trusted you Randy with protecting my baby brother. Do not make us regret that trust." Edge said in a calm tone.

"When have I put-"

"Don't be pawns on the board. Heyman and his alliances want those who can give 'him' what 'he' wants. When you become pawns like Lesnar and Heyman, then you are no better than them." Jeff told the Helmsley family. "I remember rivalries being fun between friends, don't allow that to change."

A glance went between Jeff and Randy before the smaller walked away with Edge at his side. The three brothers could see the way Randy looked hurt by Jeff's words. Hunter instructed Dean to go finish getting ready since he would be in a match later against Bryan. When heading to the locker room with Seth at his side, Dean saw Daniel Bryan talking to a crew member.

"Hey Bryan," Dean called.

"What do you want?"

"Good luck tonight in your match." Seth said.

"Yeah, don't go easy on me." Dean laughed to then enter his locker room.

Once it was time for the main event, Dean went to the ring with his brothers behind him. He felt a little uneasy with Big Show at ringside, but pushed it out of his mind. His mom had made sure the Shield were safe from the large man who could not touch them if he wanted to keep his job. Soon Bryan was in the ring for their match to begin with Dean being forced into a corner. The boy though wouldn't go down so easily and fought back as his brothers cheered him on. Back and forth the match went between the two for Dean to get out of the ring as he pushed off some pain.

"You alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Dean assured as he stretched himself a little.

"Do you need your inhaler?"

"Quick."

Taking the inhaler out of his vest pocket, Seth went to hand it to Dean when he saw Big Show watching them. He to hide his shock at the amused look on the large man's face as Roman hid the youngest using his inhaler. Once given back the inhaler, Seth watched his younger brother move to get back in the ring for the match to continue. Roman and Seth watched while ready to jump in if needed to. At Bryan stomping on Dean's bad arm, Seth became worried since it was like he could feel a tiny bit of his twin's pain. The bad arm became a target for Bryan now in the match. Still though Dean showed traits of his dad with not giving up due to the pain and just pushed it back. A beating was given to Dean that had his twin worried and the oldest of the Shield tried to cheer Dean on. During one point after getting out of the Yes Lock, Dean took a quick puff from his inhaler.

"Careful." Seth whispered as the inhaler was handed back to him.

Both of Dean's brothers were getting irrupted by how the match was going. The youngest ignored them to continue fighting in the match to start feeling worn. Big Show looked to be upset at Dean still able to put up a fight against Bryan. From where he lay on the mat, Dean saw Roman miss with a spear to go into the steps and Seth miss to collide face first with the announce table. All it did was leave Dean an opening to get behind Bryan and kick him down. Using a DDT, Dean got a another break to see his inhaler laying by Big Show's feet that had to of come out of Seth's vest. He was shocked to see Big Show just crush the inhaler and took deep breathes to stay calm.

"Should we end the match?" Bryan asked quietly.

"No." Dean whispered to then put Bryan in the ring.

He went for a cover to have it ended at two and the match to keep on going. The boy yelled at Bryan to stay down for himself to be rolled up and pinned to give Bryan the win. Dean went to attack the man for him to be knocked over the ropes onto his brothers that had all three on the floor. At Orton and Bryan going at it, the Shield decided to join in and caught a wink from Randy. Instead of actually hurting Daniel, the three were just playfully attacking him for show. Only problem was that Big Show didn't know that and began coming their way with a chair in his hands. Randy and Roman began to order the large man to put the chair don and then the Shield rolled Daniel into the ring. After an RKO with no power, Randy held the title up for the crowd. When Hunter gave the order for Big Show to knock out Bryan, the Shield knew their parents had something up their sleeves. That something was a knee to Orton's face from Bryan to end the show. Once backstage, the Shield saw their parents talking to Bryan who was nodding.

"Again someone shuts your big mouth."

Jeff Hardy was seated on a crate with his eyes on Randy who was rubbing his jaw. With a smirk, Randy leaned forward on the crate to be looking into Jeff's eyes. A laugh came from Jeff at Randy taking him off the crate to hold bridal style in his arms.

"Orton if you drop me-"

His threat was cut off by Randy starting to go running down the hallway. The Shield watched the two men still so confused by their such close friendship. At their parents instructed them to go get changed, the three left for their locker room.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On The Story So Far. If** **There Is Anything You Wish To See Let Me Know.**


	53. Big Show Knocks Out Dusty

Hunter and Stephanie were doing work in their office while Seth and Roman played a game against each other on their cell phones and Dean was in the ring for his match against Dolph Ziggler. When they heard Ziggler's music begin to play, they all looked to the television to see that Dean had lost the match and soon the youngest was in the office sitting on the couch with an annoyed look on his face over what happened. He was about to get back up to go get changed when his mom reminded him and his brothers would be going out with her to do their in ring promo with Dusty. All three followed her out of the office to separate for where they will enter to on her signal and listened as she talked to Dusty and Big Show who was refusing to hit Dusty. Once they were in the ring and holding chairs, the boys could see that Big Show was conflicted on if he should just hit Dusty or allow the Shield to attack him like the pack of dogs they were.

"Come on." Seth whispered as he looked ready to swing his chair.

At Big Show actually knocking Dusty out with a punch, the three boys were shocked that they had to hide and soon got out of the ring at their mom's order. They ran through backstage to see Dusty being loaded into an ambulance and were caught by their dad who assured them that Dusty was okay. He could see how worried his sons were for the man who watched over them when they were in development.

"He was just a little stunned."

"Big Show really hit him. I thought he was told to hold back from using full force." Roman said to see his dad shake his head.

"Bryan is going to find out what happened. Now go get set for Rome's match against Daniel."

When it was time for the main event, Roman was in the ring versing Bryan while Seth and Dean stood at ringside with Randy who had come out to watch the match. Both of the younger boys nodded in understanding as he explained to them what the plan will be once the match had ended and soon Randy went to sit down in a chair by the announcers. At one point in the match, Seth tried to pull Roman out of the ring when Bryan came forward to launch the middle boy back into the announce table. That got Randy out of his chair to go check on Seth who held his head where it had connected with the front of the table.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just a little pain in my head." Seth answered trying to not sound in pain.

"After the match, you're getting checked out." Randy informed as he then looked up to see on the apron was Dean who got knock down to slam into the barricade.

The youngest boy's head had hit the barricade for him to be holding it as he tried to sit up as his eyes met Seth's own as they pushed pass the pains in their heads. Standing up to look at Bryan, Randy watched the bearded man be knocked down by Roman using a clothesline on him. At Roman getting trapped in the Yes Lock, Randy made the decision on what he was going to do and got in the ring to attack Bryan and end the match. When Randy was almost put into the Yes Lock, Twins of The Shield got in the bring to prevent it and began pounding weakly onto Daniel. The two could tell that Bryan was trying to stay in character and not laugh at how weak the boys' attacks were on him as Randy directed them on what to do from where he stood by a kneeled Roman who soon at joined in with his brothers on weakly attacking. When Randy was about to finish off Bryan, the locker room came running out to the ring for them to start attacking the Shield while Orton retreated from there. It ended with the Shield all dazed as they began to leave with Seth and Dean stumbling to stay on their feet and Roman had to help his little brothers up the ramp for backstage. The boys were greeted by their parents who helped get them to the office where they sat down on the couch as Seth put a hand to his head where he was feeling most of the pain coming from.

"Let me see baby." Stephanie instructed and pushed his hair up to see that a bump was starting to form where he had hit his head.

"Mom that hurts." Seth whined as her fingers had gently pressed on the forming bump.

"I can't believe my cousins kicked me in the face." Roman complained as his dad tried to not laugh.

"Be happy they didn't do what their dad did when he wrestled. I would take a kick to the face rather than his ass in mine."

"Hunter watch your language."

"They're old enough to know not to repeat what I say." Hunter defended to his wife.

"Go get me an ice pack for Seth's head." Stephanie instructed as she kept her son's hair up.

Once the ice pack was set on Seth's head, Stephanie instructed her sons to go get changed out of their wrestling gear so that they could all head on out from the arena. When the boys were in normal clothes along with their parents too, the family headed out to where their car was parked to get on in. Seth still had the ice pack to the back of his head as he was seated between his brothers in the car. Their dad drove down the road thinking about getting ice cream for his sons for having put on a good show and the boys had no disagreement to that as they pulled up to an ice cream parlor. All three of the boys ordered cups of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and was eat them as their parents just got a simple vanilla shake for themselves to share.

"Shit brain freeze." Seth whined as he had his eyes clenched closed. "It doesn't make my head feel better."

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon, watch your language." Stephanie ordered before turning to look at her husband. "They're old enough to know not to repeat what you say. I think they aren't still and our son just proved it."

"Sorry dad." Seth whispered and Hunter just gave his middle son a smile.

"You're my son. If you didn't have some of my mouth, I would be asking for a paternity test."

"Trust me. He's your son like these two are too." Stephanie assured as she shook her head amused.

"There is a way to prove it." Hunter saw his sons smirk at knowing what he meant. "If you're not down with that, I got two words for you."

"Not tonight or you all are grounded." Stephanie warned and the four of them remained quiet.

Hunter soon was driving back to the hotel for them to go up to their suite and the boys crawled into their beds once changed into pajamas. They were asleep in minutes and Stephanie took the now fully melted ice pack from Seth as she pulled the blanket up more over him. A kiss was set by her on all three of her son's heads before backing up to the door to turn the lights off for them to sleep with no problems.


	54. 11 vs 3 Gauntlet Match

It was time for the Shield's 11 on 3 gauntlet match and the three brothers stood in the ring ignoring Vickie Guearro who was seated by the announce table as their first opponent Darren Young came down to the ring. As soon as he was in the ring, the boys attacked him together to get him down on the mat and a spear was given the man by Roman to be pinned for the elimination. The next to come down was Titus who tried to fight off the brothers, but again they outnumbered him get him set up to be given a triple powerbomb to crash into the mat. Roman again made the pin to eliminate Titus and the boys watch Dolph Ziggler head on down to the ring where they were waiting for him. He had gone right after Dean who was tackled to the mat and the older boys had to pull him off for them to all begin attacking. This time the elimination came from count out on Dolph who had received a spear from Reigns and then Kofi was coming out with the Shield looking ready to go. Kofi had a chance and went for a pin on Roman to have Dean end it before the Shield twins began to attack together and Dean gave the finishing move to eliminate Kingston.

"You okay?" Seth asked Dean who looked to be trying not to cough.

"Just need to catch my breath. We're going non stop." Dean answered as Seth then went to check on Roman.

"You gonna make it?" Seth asked teasingly to get a small shove that was only playful from the oldest.

"Take a break. We'll handle Van Dam." Dean instructed Roman before him and Seth stood together.

"We'll have to work together against him. Dad says that he's good with kicks from his past matches with him."

Together the boys attacked to work like the twins they were against the man, but ended up with Dean kicking Seth in the stomach on accident. Seth was left open for a kick to connect with his face and Dean got the same to have them in opposite corners to be thrown around by the man. When Roman tried to get back in, he received a kick to the face to have him back on the padded floor dazed. At one point Dean and Seth laid next to each other on the mat to be given a rolling thunder at the same time to leave only Dean in the ring after Seth had rolled out of it and the youngest was trying to not cough as his lungs were so tight with having to work so hard in such a long match with no real break. When Triple H's music began to play, the unpleased father came out ordering Van Dam to get down and you could tell that he was furious of what was going on in the ring.

"What in the world?"

"What the-"

Rob Van Dam being distracted gave Roman the chance to knock the man off the turnbuckle and he finally realized that his dad had come out to the ring. The boy was confused on why his dad had come out and saw Dean was just as confused as their dad told the ref to shut it down. Soon Hunter was by ringside and he looked at each one of his sons who still had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked Vickie as he walked over to where she was sitting.

She stood up to be confused on why Triple H was upset and then he started ordering for the match to be shut down with clear rage in his voice. Roman stood a little straighter as he tried to figure out what had his dad so upset.

"You guys get out of here." Hunter instructed his sons and Roman knew not to argue.

"Seth." Roman called quietly as his brother stood up.

They then got Dean's attention for the youngest to move out of the ring as he saw his dad tell them to go to their mom. From where they were seated, the announcers were in shock at what they had just seen and knew that Hunter's protectiveness of his sons had taken over. Once the boys were heading up the ramp, they got backstage to have their mom standing there for her to lead them to an empty locker room.

"Your dad is chewing out Vickie right now."

"Why did he stop the match?" Seth asked.

"It was an unfair match and I could tell that the three of you were getting worn out from it." Stephanie answered as Dean was taking a puff from his inhaler.

"We were fine. Dad needs to stop seeing us as little kids." Dean told her and his mom released a sigh.

"You boys will always be our babies, but this also wasn't fair to your opponents either."

"An 11 on 3 match was unfair to our opponents?" Seth looked confused.

"It's complicated boys. Now a match has been arranged for you three tonight that will be the three of you against Usos and Bryan." Hunter explained as he entered the room.

"Okay." Roman nodded and the boys decided to go get some water and relax till their new match.

Soon it was time for their six man match and the Shield were in the ring again waiting for their opponents to come out to the ring. A smile was on the boys' faces at their cousins being the first ones to come out and had to hide how much fun they were going to have for the match. When Bryan had come out to get in the ring, the ref started the match once both teams were ready to go. Seth started the match off against Bryan and his brothers watched from their corner to encourage him on knowing that they were still worn out from the gauntlet match. Seth felt an annoying pain in his right leg that he pushed aside while figuring out a way to get out of it. A tag was made to an Uso and Seth fought to get his cousin into the Shield's corner to tag in Dean. The match went on for several minutes with the teams going back and forth through out it and what the other team didn't know was that at one point with Roman in the ring, Seth and Dean had pulled their twin trick. Dean dressed as Seth stood on the apron as Seth as him was in the ring attacking Bryan and doing a better job as him than the first time they had pulled it. Seth tagged Dean in for them together to attack Bryan and then Seth got out to stand with Roman on the apron who was amused at how well his brothers could pull this trick off and then noticed the Usos looking at them like they knew what their youngest cousins had done. Again the two switched back to being themselves once Roman had been tagged in and the two loved to use their twin likeness on their twin cousins. Dean was in the ring with one of his cousins trapped in a choke that a jawbreaker got the older out of. Though Dean regained control and went for a cover on his cousin to have it kicked out of at two.

"I think Usos knew what we did." Dean whispered to Seth as they watched Roman in the ring.

"They always know." Seth replied to the youngest.

A shove from Roman had an Uso backing into the Shield's corner and Seth was given a hard punch that knocked the younger off the apron. Dean had to hold back his laugh at how funny it had looked and then got a punch of his own that had him almost going down to the floor, but his grip on the ropes stopped him from falling. When Bryan was tagged in, he ran forward to knock both Roman and Seth off the apron and then began to fight Dean who was beginning to get tired after such a long night. He was covered for Roman to save the match and that ended with the older brothers on the floor with their cousins while Dean and Bryan were left in the ring. A clothesline from Dean knocked Daniel down and then Bryan trapped Dean in the Yes Lock that was luckily close to the ropes that Dean grabbed onto right away to end the hold. Double superkicks from his cousins connected with Dean's face to leave him daze on the bottom rope as Bryan looked ready to finish him off. It left Dean out of it for him to be hit with a knee by Bryan and then get the win over the Shield that had the youngest feeling like he was the one at fault. The three went backstage to their family's locker room and began to get changed when their dad came in to see the upset looks on their faces.

"You can't win all of them."

"We know dad." Seth said as he pulled his shirt on.

"You don't have to keep reminding us." Roman added as he tied his sneakers.

"Boys, I know that losing isn't a fun feeling, but-"

"We would've won that gauntlet match. Why did you have to end it on us?" Seth asked clearly upset.

"You made it look like we couldn't handle that match. Now everyone is going to think that we need our parents to hold our hands through matches." Roman informed as he stormed out of the locker room with Seth right behind him.

"Dean come on." Seth called to the youngest.

Getting off the bench that he had been sitting on with his head down, Dean rushed to his brother's side to walk with him out of the locker room. Hunter was shocked at what he had heard his sons say and thought about the fact their mom had warned him about going out to end the match earlier. She had told him that he should've allowed his sons to learn from their matches and not to baby them. When he headed out of the locker room, he heard an argument down the hallway to see Dean trying to break up Seth and Roman who looked to be going at each other. The youngest went to push them away from each other when he was shoved to fall back and be looking up at them with shock filled eyes.

"Dean." Seth whispered to his twin who just looked down at the floor.

"I think you three need to spend some time away from each other." Hunter told his sons as they seemed to finally notice his presence.

When Hunter went to help Dean up, the youngest ignored his hand and got up on his own to go walking for the back door that would take him to the parking lot. As Dean was trying to calm himself down, he heard someone talking and turned around to see Bray Watt standing only a few feet away.

"They argue over dominance. You just stand back with your tail between your legs to not get nipped."

"What do you know about us? Last time I checked, you tried to kidnap me from my brothers and are friends with Heyman."

"Wrong you are youngest pup. I used Heyman to find out what 'he' was planning and then was getting you to somewhere safe. All that I have wanted was for you to be safe from what they have been planning to use you for."

"I think you're talking bullshit."

"Don't believe me. Know that one day you won't have your brothers at your side."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This." Bray suddenly grabbed Dean by the face for flashes of images to hit the boy.

 _Dean stood inside a ring wearing a pair of jeans and tank top as he looked at Roman who wore clothes similar to that of the Shield gear, but also different. The youngest was about to say something to his oldest brother when he was grabbed from behind to be given an F-5 by Brock Lesnar and he saw Roman start to exit the ring. He tried to get up to help his brother to have himself suplexed around the ring as Roman kept his back to him._

 _"_ _Rome, help me."_

 _No response came from the oldest boy as Dean reached out to his brother for help and then had his back stomped on. A cry of pain left Dean as he tried to get up for himself to be forced back down and then was F-5ed again to lay on his side with his shoulder burning in pain. Coughing up blood, Dean couldn't believe that Roman was allowing Lesnar to hurt him and would just stand there._

 _"_ _No!" Dean yelled as he shoved himself onto his feet._

 _He grabbed the chair laying on the mat and slid of the ring to rush at Roman about to swing the chair into him. Before he could even react, a spear was delivered to Dean for him to go crashing back to be close to falling out cold._

 _"_ _Wh-y?"_

 _"_ _Because you are the weakest one."_

 _A gasp left Dean as he felt himself losing his fight to stay away and he had his hand reaching out to his brother as he fell out cold on the floor._

Dean was shocked at what Bray had just shown him and he looked at the man while backing up to collide with the wall. He could see no sign of what he saw being any other than the truth of what was going to happen to him in the future and that only made the boy even more afraid of that his brother would hurt him. The no regret in Roman's eye wouldn't leave Dean's head as he slid down the wall to be sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.

"Now you see why that I have tried to protect you."

"No." Dean shook his head. "You have got to be lying. Rome would never allow that to happen to me."

"You know the truth. Slowly he is starting to blame you for everything wrong that happens and it is only going to get worse. He blamed you for the Shield's lose tonight and that is what got him and Rollins arguing."

"No." Dean cried and then heard his name being called.

He looked up to see Roman and Seth come walking over to him with worried looks on their faces. When Roman went to touch him, Dean flinched away and moved out of his reach scared of being hurt.

"Relax Dean. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Dean look at us."

Finally looking at his brothers, Dean felt his fear only get worse at how they could look at him with love and then for it to end up vanishing sometime in the future. He lunged to hug his brothers tightly who were at first shocked to then return the hug. The two of them knew that this was what their youngest brother needed to feel safe with them and hoped that he was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	55. Battleground 2013

For the day of Battleground, Stephanie was packing a lunch for her sons and husband due to they would be eating while heading to Buffalo for the pay per view. She loved when they could stay in their own house instead of a hotel so that she didn't have to worry about her sons being chased by fans or risk them breaking into their hotel room. At a shout from upstairs, Stephanie saw Seth come walking down in a tank top and jeans with Kevin in his arms. The dog was trying to latch onto the boy's blonde streak and must have to had make Seth cry out before.

"Your bag packed?"

"Yeah mom."

"You're leave Kevin here. He will be just find without you there watching over him."

"Fine." Seth sighed as he hugged his dog tight.

"Now go make sure your brothers are all set."

Seth nodded his head as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading back upstairs to pass his oldest brother who gave a snort at how clingy Seth was being with Kevin. Though he couldn't blame his brother after the dog having been hit by a car a couple months ago when he had just been walking him like he would always do around the block. Some kids causing trouble had scared Kevin with a scooter that made sound to scare the yorkie so bad that he got out of his harness to run in front of a car. Luckily the car was stopping or Seth would have lost the yorkie. He had rushed the dog right back to the house crying his eyes out begging his parents to do something. They rushed Kevin to the local animal hospital where they were able to help the dog for him to be half blind and need to be retrained. Only biggest struggle is the house training that was keeping the dog from peeing on Roman's head.

"Kevin sneak into your bedroom again?" Stephanie asked.

"Why does he always have to pee right on my head."

"It's okay. Kevin is like your father when he had surgery once and kept using your training potties since he didn't give a care about walking to the bathroom and would just go in that. Lets just say that I got pretty annoyed since it got Seth and Dean thinking it was okay to go in their bedrooms too. Lets just say once your dad was healed, he had a lot of messes to clean up."

A laugh came from Roman at hearing his mom say that and almost fell over as he had his arms wrapped his stomach. He didn't see his dad come into the kitchen with a confused look on what was so funny to his oldest son.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Now go get mini DX and Evolution so that we can get on the road before any traffic can start." Stephanie instructed her husband who nodded going upstairs.

Dean was coming out his bedroom with a DX sweatshirt on and jeans that always hid how sunken in his stomach still was even when he ate a healthy amount of food. The boy was looking around for something and then went into the bathroom to grab his contact case while still seeming to be looking for whatever he was.

"I think Seth took my glasses again." Dean sighed.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon." Hunter called for his middle son to be at the doorway of the bathroom.

"What's up dad?"

"Do you have your brother's glasses?"

"No." Seth answered biting his bottom lip.

"You sat on yours again didn't you. Give me your brother's glasses and we'll order you another pair."

With a sigh, Seth took the glasses case out of his back pocket to hand over to his dad who gave it to Dean for the youngest to put his glasses on while glaring at his brother. Still Dean was cautious with his brothers after what he had been shown by Wyatt not too long ago. Hunter ruffled Seth's hair and told him to go put Kevin in his playpen in the kitchen that he had to be in when they weren't home. That way the yorkie wouldn't have to worry about having any accidents while they were gone since he would be under pads. Soon the family were loading their bags into the back when Seth and Dean gave a glance to each other for their mom to catch.

"You two will not pull any twin tricks tonight."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It's annoying boys. Plus Dusty isn't going to let your guys get away with it."

"We'll see what happens mom." Seth smirked as he got in the car.

"Turn the heat on." Dean ordered as he was huddled in the car with arms around himself.

"No. I'll be sweating." Roman said as he sat there in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Boys please. How about I raise the temperature, but not to anything high that will be uncomfortable." Hunter told the three as he got in the driver's seat.

"Dean is always cold though. We should get him long sleeves to wear when he wrestles." Roman said for the youngest to shove him.

"No fighting until your match." Stephanie informed as they pulled out of the driveway.

The whole drive from Connecticut to Buffalo was peaceful with the boys who had just watched movies to keep themselves busy and didn't hear the curses that dad said over the traffic they had hit. Stephanie shook her head as she wondered if she should put tape over her husband's mouth to make him stop using such bad language. When they arrived at the arena, the boys got out to go hang out with their cousins during the rest of the time before the pay per view. Hours later, Seth and Roman were versing the Rhodes brothers while Dean kept his eyes on Dusty who was in the older set of brothers' corner. He knew that if he and Seth tried to pull the twin trick, the man could possibly catch them and that isn't what the two boys wanted to happen. After a couple minutes of the match, Roman and Seth were outside the ring talking with Dean listening trying to help them with changes or things that they can add into the match. Soon Roman got back in the ring as Seth got on the apron and Dean stayed at his brother's side to observe and figure out ways to get or keep an advantage. When Seth got in the ring, Dean felt a slight bit of his brother's pain from every hit he reached and then Roman was tagged in so that the younger boys had the chance to pull the twin trick. Dean crawled out from under the ring looking like Seth and stood on the apron ready when Roman wanted to tag out. Next to him on the floor was Seth dressed like Dean who could tell that Dusty was suspicious of them. A tag was made for Dean to climb up onto the turnbuckle and drop to deliver an elbow to Cody before Roman got out as the youngest pressed his boot down on Cody's face to keep him trapped in a corner.

"I think Dusty knows we switched." Seth whispered to Roman.

"He knows us three too well." Roman tried to not laugh and saw Seth walk closer to Dusty.

"This is what we are capable of."

"I've been doing this before you boys were even an itch your old man's pants." Dusty said to the middle boy and then walked back toward his sons corner.

A couple minutes later, Dean was on his knees holding his head as he noticed Cody about to tag in Goldust and moved to tag in his own older brother to move on the floor so him and Seth could switch back to normal. When they were good to go, Dean stood at ringside watching Goldust throw Roman around the ring and the youngest got nervous at a cover being made that was ended at two by Roman kicking out of it.

"Come on Rome." Dean whispered as he saw Roman make Goldust tumble out of the the ring.

Him and Seth moved closer to where Goldust lay for Cody to come over ready to fight them off if they dared to attack his older brother and Dusty was only a few feet behind the youngest Rhodes brother. Some taunts were given to Goldust by Dean before Seth tossed the man around a little bit after being tagged in as they heard the ref begin to count. Dean was freezing as he stood at by Roman wishing he had on his sweatjacket or sweatshirt or even his dad's leather jacket would be better than the fact he had to hide the shivers that were trying to go through him due to how cold he was.

"Do they have the air on or something?" Dean asked the oldest.

"I told you to wear long sleeves before we came out here." Roman replied.

"Problem was that my sweatshirt is a DX one and that wouldn't have made any sense." Dean told him as he felt another cold chill go through him.

"What about your plain black sweatjacket?"

"I kind of left it at home." Dean answered.

Putting their attention back to the match they saw Goldust was just getting to his feet at a count of eight to slip back into the ring for Seth cover him. The cover was ended at two and Seth forced the man back into the Shield's corner for Roman to tag in. Seth got on the apron to almost laugh at how cold Dean looked as he paced a little bit on the floor as Roman was dragging Goldust by the ankle o their corner. Tagging himself into the match, Seth did a flip over the top rope to have his back connect with Goldust upper body and he continued on their advantage of the Rhodes family.

"Uncle Shawn told me that Cody hates it when you try to go to pull his trunks down." Dean told his oldest brother.

"How the hell does Uncle Shawn know that?"

"Seriously." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Roman realized and saw the look on Dean's face. "Don't even try it."

"Yes mom." Dean teased while keeping out of Roman's reach.

Roman was tagged into the ring to stop Goldust from getting close to the Rhodes corner and he sent the man into the Shield's corner to go running at him. A boot caught Roman in the face for him to stumble back against the ropes near where Seth had just gotten on the apron. The younger boy tagged himself in to be given a powerslam by Goldust and it allowed the man to tag in Cody who threw the boy around. Roman had been knocked off the apron to had crashed into Dean who wasn't expecting that and the older quickly got to his feet to try stopping Cody from going for a cover on Seth. He got knocked back down for Cody to go for a cover on Seth and at a split second before three, Seth kicked out of the cover to end it and the boy slowly got to his feet in a corner. When Seth turn to look at Cody, he saw the man running for him to pop his elbow up to keep him away. Dean got off the floor to see a cover being made on Seth that Roman broke up this time, which got Goldust coming in to force the oldest boy away, but a arm to the gut caught the man. Roman was busy bad mouthing Goldust who had rolled out of the ring and didn't see Cody who caught him with a disaster kick that had him stumbling back to then be clotheslined over the top rope to the floor. Running across the apron to go for Cody, Dean was given a punch to knock him down to the floor too near Roman. The youngest got back to his feet to see Cody was watching him and it allowed for Seth to catch Cody from behind to knock the man onto the mat. Turning his head, Dean saw Dusty heading towards him and moved closer to for the man's hat to be tossed at his face. This annoyed Dean a little who picked the hat up to fling back at the man for him to be given a belt buckle to the face that had Dean backing up with a hand to where he had been hit and an elbow had the boy going down to the padded floor. At Roman seeing his brother backing up the ramp on his butt with Dusty walking after him, he went to confront the man for Goldust to tackle him down. Seth and Cody were still in the ring and the man was distracted enough for Seth to try going for a cover roll that was ended at two. The man gave Seth a Cross Rhodes to then go for a cover that gave them the win over the Shield. Seth got out of the ring to see Roman and Dean who looked like they knew their parents weren't going to be very happy with not getting the victory.

"Way to go Seth." Roman mumbled that only Dean had heard since he had been right next to the oldest.

"Relax Rome. It isn't such-" Dean began to whisper for his oldest brother to glare at him.

"This is your fault too."

At hearing his brother say that, Dean's mind went back to what Wyatt had shown to him and he had to stop himself from shaking as he felt like this might be when Roman will leave him. When the three got to their locker room, they saw their mom on the phone as their dad stood off to the side. All three got changed into normal clothes and were packing their bags when their parents wrapped them up in tight hugs.

"You three did good out there." Stephanie told them.

"We lost." Seth looked down at the floor.

"So. You three aren't always going to win and plus now we don't have to figure why the Rhodes are still here." Hunter said.

"You wanted us to lose?" Roman looked confused.

"No, but if you guys had won we would have done the same as we're doing now. Lets head home and hope the show goes according to plan from now on." Hunter put an arm around his sons to start leading them out of the locker room.

Smiles were on all three boys' faces as they walked with their parents for the back exit to where the car was parked. At knowing their parents were still proud of them was something that the boys cared more about then winning some match. Plus the match wasn't for their titles so they were still the Tag and US champions for the company and it would take a hit from someone like the Big Show to take those away from them, but that was never going to happen.


	56. Triple H Gets KOd

Hunter watched his sons just maul Bryan, Goldust, and Cody Rhodes in the ring while he just stood to the side with a proud look on his face at how much alike his boys were to himself sometimes. For the Shield's entire match, Hunter had been at ringside to watch them in it making it look like he was only out there to make sure everything went according to plan. Though instead he was out there to watch his three teen sons who each day were growing more and more. At Big Show's music playing through the arena, Hunter tensed up as his sons did too as they stood together in a line in the ring watching the big man appear. Climbing through the ropes into the ring, Hunter gave a glance to each of his sons who were trying to figure out what their best action should be against Show.

"Dad?" Dean whispered trying to gain the man's attention.

"I thought mom fired him." Seth pointed at Big Show who was watching the father and sons.

"What do we do dad?" Roman asked as Hunter backed up a little to the middle of the ring.

"Dad?" Dean knew that his dad was still trying to come up with a way to prevent them from getting hurt.

"Show him why our family is the most dominate with power here." Hunter instructed his sons who gave nods of agreement.

The three boys stood protectively in front of their dad as they watched Big Show make his way down to the ring. Hunter kept telling the man to leave in hopes of keeping his sons safe, but Show didn't look to be wanting to listen. As Big Show got on the apron, Seth warned him not to do it as Roman made sure Dean was ready to fight. The second Big Show stepped over the ropes, the Shield were attacking him with everything they got. With one strong push, Big Show had the boys all going down on the mat and he decided to attack the youngest with a strong stomp to his chest that got Dean coughing. Seeing Big Show heading for his dad, Seth lunged to attack the large man's knees to bring him down to the mat. They began to attack the downed Big Show together as Hunter removed his suit jacket about to join in with his sons on the attack.

"Finish it!" Hunter ordered his sons who didn't look to be giving any mercy on the big man.

Suddenly with a strong push, Big Show sent the three boys flying out of the ring to leave their dad all alone. The two men stood face to face right before a KO punch connected with Hunter's jaw to send him down to the mat on his back out cold. On the padded floor outside the ring, all three Shield members looked at each other dazed as a darkness entered their minds to knock them out cold. Big Show stepped out of the ring right before Bryan got in to stand over Hunter with an amused look on his face. Once Bryan was out of the ring, medics and Stephanie rushed down to check on the four Helmsleys who hadn't moved at all. Stephanie touched her husband's face with worry for him as she glanced to her sons who were still out too. Carefully the four were lifted to their feet to be taken backstage to a room and laid on beds to be checked over. Stephanie ran to her husband's side to have her hands to his face trying to wake him, but her husband was trapped in his dreams that wanted to torture him.

Hunter was waiting in the car tapping the wheel a little impatient and after several seconds he checked his watch. Turning the car off, he got out of it to head on inside the arena to find who he's been waiting for. Once at a locker room, he opened the door to see some wrestlers packing their stuff inside.

"Have any of you seen Roman, Seth or Dean?" he asked the wrestlers.

"No." Cesaro answered.

"I never saw them come in here to get changed." Sheamus informed.

Shutting the door, Hunter walked into the hallway while calling one of his sons' cell phones to get no answer. As he tried to call again, he heard his music playing that his sons had for their ringtones to him. Hunter followed the music to come up to an empty locker room and was opening the door for shock to hit him. Laying on the floor out cold was Roman with a large, bearded man standing over him with a dark amused look. This man had to be close to or even taller than Big Show. Across from him was a tan heavy set man who had Seth trapped in a reared naked choke that the boy was limp and out cold in. In the large man over Roman arms was Dean trapped in an elevated triangle choke that the boy was limp in. Charging forward in rage, Hunter tried to get his sons free to have his feet become trapped in the floor. Both Dean and Seth were released to fall to the floor not moving as they just laid there too still for both of them. All three boys were in ring gear that Hunter didn't recognize on them that made the three look so young along with Seth's blonde streak being gone.

"Say goodbye king of kings." a voice whispered in Hunter's ear. "You failed to protect your sons because you abandoned them."

Under the three boys, blood began to seep out to form puddles that continued to increase in size. Hunter watched in fear and rage as he yelled his sons' name to try waking them up, but it wasn't working.

With a loud gasp, Hunter sat up on the bed to have his wife hug him tightly as she tried to comfort him. He could see that his three sons were starting to wake up where they laid on beds.

"What happened?" Seth asked with a hand to his face.

"Man my head is hurting." Roman groaned as he looked to his parents.

"You okay dad?" Dean asked as he saw the tears in his dad's eyes.

The man got off the bed to rush over to wrap his arms around the three boys tightly as the dream wouldn't leave his mind. Never does he want to see his sons in positions like that and he touched Seth's hair to run fingers over the blonde streak that his son said made him different from other dark haired wrestlers. Also his sons were in their swat gear that they have worn since getting to the main roster.

"Dad, are you okay?" Roman asked worried.

"I just had a bad dream. Know that I love you three boys and will never abandon you."

"We know that dad." Seth said looking a little confused.

"Yeah and we love you too." Dean added.

Hunter set a kiss on each of their heads as he tried to push the images from the bad dream away. Seeing his sons like that put fear in him that made him hope that those men who harmed the boys were just ones his mind had made up. A hand was set on his back as Stephanie tried to help comfort her husband as much she could knowing his dreams could really shake him up.

Once the family was back at the hotel, Stephanie sent her sons to go get ready for bed while turning to face her husband. He still looked to be shaken up by the dream and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I had a dream similar to this one. The boys were little and it was horrible Steph with what was in it."

"Tell me."

"The boys were older. Shane was there talking about the Royal Rumble and I offered to give Dean a ride to the hotel. He was attacked in the most horrible way and-"

"Sh. Hunter, you don't have to go in anymore."

"I don't want to see our sons like my dreams have showed them." Hunter was trying to not let tears escape his eyes.

Still his wife held him as he rested his face on her shoulder to try in helping to calm him down. From her comfort, Hunter found himself starting to finally calm down after such a horrible dream that he had.

* * *

 **Review To Tell Me Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	57. Big Show Costs The Shield The Tag Belts

In the Authority's office, the Shield were getting ready for their match that would be defending the tag championships from Cody and Goldust. As Dean was putting on his tape, he took notice of tension between Seth and man with the way they have been snapping at each other for almost a week. He was starting to get tired of them, but any time he would try to stop them from snapping at each other it would be turned onto him.

"You guys ready to head out there?" Dean asked to redirect his brothers' focuses.

"Depends." Roman said as he buckled his vest on.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked about to turn around.

"Guys come on." Dean moved between them and he was almost pushed aside.

Instead he was left alone when the youngest began coughing harshly that he's been dong since having been caught in the chest by Big Show. Both Roman and Seth's eyes were on him concerned as he took a couple puffs from his inhaler.

"You aren't wrestling tonight Dean." Stephanie told her youngest as she and Hunter came into the office.

"I'm fine." Dean replied as he tried to make himself stop coughing.

"No you aren't. After tonight's show, you're going to see a medic about that cough of yours that keeps coming back when it shouldn't if you aren't wrestling. You can get in the ring for a very short amount of time to throw strikes, but get out right away or I'll drag you out myself. If you and Seth pull a twin trick even once, you can kiss your belts all good bye." Hunter warned his two sons who gave nods of understanding as they finished getting ready to head out for the match.

Over an hour later, Dean stood off at ringside observing his brothers' match against the Rhodes brothers that was for the tag championships currently in the Shield's possession. Due to Dean having been ordered to not wrestle in the match, he felt very bored watching his brothers have all of the fun. He had only gotten himself involved in the match once and it was just because Cody had kicked him in the head so paid the man back for it. After that he knew he would have to stay out or his dad would be dragging him backstage. Though the steel chair to his stomach made Dean regret having been in the ring since he had to take some puffs from his inhaler to keep from having a horrible coughing fit on camera. Coolest thing so far in the match to the youngest was when Roman had speared Goldust right through the barricade. He got Cody back in the ring before getting Roman in too and he heard cheers coming from the crowd. Turning around to see what had their attention, fear hit Ambrose at seeing none other than the fired Big Show making his way for the ring through the crowd. Dean got a chair ready to use it on the big man for him to end up getting hit by a big boot to the chest and then was lifted up to get punched for him to lay on the padded floor dazed. When Dean came out of his daze, he heard the Rhodes music playing to see them holding the tag belts and then Hunter was in the ring looking not too happy over what has just happened.

"You're going to pay for knocking out my sons." Hunter whispered as he glared up at the big man hiding in the safety of the fans.

Soon the boys had gotten backstage and Dean was taking puffs from his inhaler while Seth and Roman got out of their ring gear. He turned to join them when a slam made him flinch and turned to see Seth pinned up against the wall by Roman who looked ready to punch the younger.

"Say that again." Roman hissed into Seth's face.

"I will. You cost us the match this time. Along with the belts." Seth said as he didn't look to be afraid of the older one bit.

"Guys come on." Dean called hoping to break them up without having to actually get between them. "We're all not happy about what has happened and-"

"You still have your belt Dean. So shut your mouth and be the good little boy that you always are." Roman told the youngest who took on a look of shock.

"Yeah. Stay out of this Dean." Seth added, which totally had the boy shocked.

Looking at the floor trying to ignore what his brothers had just said to him, Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He saw a folding chair by the bench that he picked up allowing his anger to finally get the better of him and tossed it at the two older boys and then rushed right out of the locker room. Both Roman and Seth took the hit of the folding chair like it was nothing and went back to arguing with each other very close to throwing strikes. Right before they could, Shawn and Hunter came into the locker room to drag the two boys apart while glancing to each other.

"I think it's time the two of you got a certain talk." Hunter told his sons to see Seth roll his eyes.

"We already had the sex talk dad." Seth mumbled to get a smack to the back of his head.

"Not that talk." Hunter said.

"What other talk is there besides the sex one then?" Roman asked crossing his arms.

"Take a seat on the bench now boys." Hunter ordered as he was very close to throwing both of them over his knee. "Now you both are talented wrestlers. There will come a day when the two of you will have to make the decision to stay a team or not. Know this that if you end this team, it is to not mean that you are ending your brotherhood."

"What's point of being a team?" Roman asked as he glared at Seth. "All I do is cover his ass whenever he messes up."

"More like I do that for you." Seth spat as he had to again be kept back by Shawn.

"Boys listen. If you two decide to end this team, there might be consequences to do it for all of you." Shawn told his nephews who didn't look to be listening to him.

"Though I don't want you making the decision without talking with Dean first." Hunter informed to see them still not paying any attention. "Where is Dean?"

"Ran out of here after tossing a folding chair at us." Roman answered and then looked at Seth. "Perhaps I should have moved so it could have hit you right in the face."

"I would rather be the one who drives it right through your back." Seth said with anger clear in his voice.

"Enough. I don't get what has gotten into the both of you." Hunter looked at his sons shaking his head. "Shawn, take these two to where Stephanie is waiting while I go collect my youngest son."

"Sure."

Shawn made the two boys get off the bench to give them nudges to head out of the locker room in the direction he told them. Far away from them walking down the hallway was Dean who was still angry at what his brothers had said to him. He herd a familiar laugh and didn't turn around as he had no care at all anymore.

"Looks like the pups are trying to see who has the biggest teeth." Bray said as he came out of the shadows to be right behind Dean. "They push at each other only because they have no idea what power lies within you youngest pup."

"I'm tired of being always the one who does what's right. From now on I will show them who is the best in the Shield. Seth and Roman have no idea what I can do when I am chained up."

"Good pup. Soon it will start and he will get nothing while I shall get all of the power." Bray whispered as he touched the back of Dean's neck. "First it is time that you feel what it is like to not be able to breathe."

A squeeze was given for Dean to start putting a hand to his neck as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Slowly Dean fell to his knees as he reached for his inhaler to have Bray grab his wrist to stop him. The man could see the panic and fear in the boy's eyes as he tried to breathe, but couldn't do it and Dean began to feel more light headed. Hunter's voice calling Dean made Bray move back for the shadows and the light haired man ran into sight to catch sight of his son. He ran right over to grab the boy's inhaler from his pocket to help Dean take some puffs for him to start being able to breathe again.

"Dean look at me." Hunter ordered as his son was barely conscious. "Don't close your eyes."

The boy had his eyes on the shadows that he knew Bray was hiding within and kept on looking at them as his dad lifted him up. He was carried away in the direction of the medics office to set his son down on a table for him to start getting help.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	58. Hunter & Seth's Relationship

In his bedroom was Dean with a breathing mask on as some vapor kept his lungs relaxed for him to be able to breath. He was fast asleep in his bed as outside his room was his parents sitting downstairs at the kitchen table trying to figure out what had gotten into their three sons. Stephanie was close to breaking down into tears at the fact Dean had been told he had to sleep with the mask on for a whole week and Seth and Roman were still at each other throats. Reaching over to take his wife's hands, Hunter squeezed them to trying comforting his wife a little bit. They looked to the stairs when Seth came walking down in jeans and rock shirt heading for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hunter asked his middle son.

"Out to be with my friends."

"Not happening. You're still grounded and revoked of your right to leave this house. Go back on up to your room."

"This isn't fair at all. It's not my fault that Roman is being a total asshole lately." Seth complained to his parents.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon, I hear one more curse come out of your mouth and you will have soap in it." Hunter warned his son who had his hands clenched into fists.

"If I was your golden boy Roman, you would let him go out to hang with his friends. I mean he's the perfect son isn't he dad!" Seth yelled before rushing upstairs to his bedroom.

A loud slam was heard to signal that the boy was back in his room after having slammed his door shut. Hunter put a hand to his face as he felt like a horrible father at the fact Seth believed he thought of Roman as his favorite of the three. There were no favorites with his sons and he thought that his sons all knew that, but clearly Seth didn't think that.

"Don't let Seth get to you." Stephanie instructed as she put a hand to his back.

"He's right though. I'm a horrible son with the fact two are at each others throats ready to draw blood and our youngest has to wear a masks when he sleeps. They deserve someone far better than a shitty father like-"

"Hunter! Look at me." Stephanie moved in front of him and put her hands to his face to have his eyes looking into her own. "You are a wonderful father to our three boys and never think so horrible of yourself."

"But Steph-"

"No buts Hunter. Our sons are very lucky to have a father like you who has never judged them or pushed them to be something they wouldn't want to be. Remember when we brought Dean home from the hospital after his first attack."

He nodded his head to let her know that he remembered that day that she was talking about. Nothing could ever take that day away from him as the memory surfaced in his head like whenever he thought of it.

 _Pulling up to the house in a car, Hunter parked it in the driveway before getting out to head right for the backseats. He saw his youngest was trying to no fall asleep even though the doctor said that he was most likely going to want to sleep a lot for a couple days and to let him do just that to get his strength back. After unbuckling his son, Hunter picked him up into his arms to start carrying towards the front door that Roman had opened upon his dad and little brother's arrival. Dean had his head rest on his dad's shoulder while his arms were tight around the man's neck without choking him. When they got inside the house, Seth sat on the couch with his crouches against the side. The boy watched his dad carry his little brother upstairs for Dean to be set down on his bed to pull a blanket over him._

 _"Don't go." Dean begged as his dad looked ready to walk away._

 _"Never." Hunter promised and moved to lay beside on the bed. "Get some sleep my little lunatic fringe."_

 _"Tell me about one of your matches daddy."_

 _Dean let out a yawn as he moved more into his dad's side and a hand ran through his hair. As Hunter began telling his youngest of one of his matches against Shawn, he watched the boy start to fall asleep._

"You stayed with him the whole night even though you had an early flight the next morning." Stephanie told her husband who looked down at the floor.

"Maybe I have been unfair to Seth and-"

"No you haven't. I think you should think back to when Seth was a baby and got really sick." Stephanie reminded as her husband began to think of that day.

 _Hunter was woken up by loud crying from Dean and Seth's bedroom and he launched of the bed to head right there. Inside was Seth in his crib crying his eyes for Hunter to pick him and feel that his son was warm to the touch. He quickly made sure Dean was okay to see the youngest was just laying in his crib looking about to fall back asleep. Once out of the bedroom, Hunter went to the bathroom to look for a thermometer that he could use on the one year old boy who hadn't stopped talking. When he did find one that would go in Seth's ear, he took his middle son's temperature to see that it was 101.4. The man became worried as he rocked his son gently as he tried to figure out what best to do to help him. At seeing the tub, Hunter used one hand to turn the water on for it to be lukewarm and then he stripped Seth of his onesie. He not caring about his clothes sat in the tub to start rubbing some water on Seth's back. A rock was given to the starting calm down boy as Hunter after a couple minutes got out to wrap his son in a towel. Relief filled him at filling his son's fever had gone down and he sat down on the bathroom floor still rocking his son. Soft whispers of it's okay, daddy's got you, and daddy won't let you go was said by Hunter as he kissed the top of Seth's head as he rubbed the boy's head._

"You slept the whole night on that bathroom floor incase Seth's fever came back so you could try to bring it down with the water."

"He doesn't remember that. What have I done for him that he would remember? Seth has every right to see me as a shitty dad."  
"He's forgetting that time you caught the quickest flight to Florida when he called you of having stomach cramps."

 _Hunter rushed out of the taxi after paying the driver to head into FCW's wrestlers dorms to his sons' dorm. Opening the door, he went in to see Seth's side who had tears going down his face as he held his stomach tightly._

 _"Dad it hurts."_

 _"I know it does Seth. Dad's here though and he's not going to leave you alone." Hunter whisper as he used his only good arm to lift the boy up to hold against him._

 _"What about your arm?" Seth asked as his dad's heavily braced arm was seen._

 _"Don't worry about me. You are more important than my arm, little architect."_

 _Wrapped up in his dad's arm, Seth buried his face in the man's chest as the stomach cramps kept hitting him. He soon found them going away and his dad was running his hand through his hair to keep comforting him. The boy felt like a little kid again needing his dad when he was hurt or sick at all and Hunter was always there for him._

Unknown to the two adults was that Seth had heard everything his parents were saying from where he stood on the stairs hidden. He had no idea that his words had hurt his dad so much and hearing those times his dad was there for him made him feel terrible. The boy slowly walked down the stairs with his eyes down in guilt and his parents looked at him.

"I'm sorry dad." Seth said as he couldn't look at the man with how much guilt was going through him. "You are a really great dad and have never shown favoritism with us. I was just made still with Rome and took it out on you."

"Seth, look at your father." Stephanie instructed for the boy to do that with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you. All those times you have been there when I needed you even when you should've been taking care of yourself."

"No matter what Seth, you are my son and I will never leave you." Hunter told his son as he stepped closer to lift the boy's chin. "Now what happened between you and Rome this time? Last time I checked, you two weren't allowed to be near each other."

"It's stupid." Seth mumbled turning his head down and felt his dad lift his chin back up. "I had a bad dream where you, Rome, and even Dean were gone. Rome said that I was nothing but a rat right before spearing me so hard and Dean wouldn't even look at me as I laid on the ground. He was standing so far away and so lost, but there was also something dark with him. I called for you to come help me when something began to drag me towards a dark doorway."

"Seth."

"You didn't come and then all I felt was so much pain." Seth began to cry his eyes out as the dream hit him again.

"I would never let anyone take you or your brothers Seth." Hunter whispered as he hugged his son to his chest. "Even when I'm greying, you will always have me there to protect you if needed."

"Why is Rome being so mean to me?"

"Brothers fight Seth. Just hang in there and you two will work it all out."

Hearing his dad say that gave Seth some comfort as he kept his arms around the man. Not wanting to let his clearly distressed son go, Hunter moved them over to the couch so that his son could lean more against him as he tried to clam him down after such a scary dream. Hunter didn't like that Seth was starting to take after him with having such detailed nightmares that made you want to get sick after having.


	59. 1st Wyatt-Shield Conflict

The Shield were just reaching the ring for their 3 on 2 handicap match against CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. Dean would start off the match against Punk for the two to lock up and the boy got control of one of Punk's arms to twist it behind his back. Then a headlock was put on the man as Seth talked to the youngest of the Shield. Keeping an eye out for Paul Heyman was Roman who even though him and Seth have been at odds with each other, the oldest would still do whatever it took to protect his little brother from the man. When a double suplex was done on Dean, Roman's attention was drawn back to the match and he could hear Seth trying to get the youngest to get over to their corner so one of them could be tagged in. A shoulder tackle took Bryan down for Dean to then tag in Seth and the middle boy gave a kick to the man's gut for Dean to get on the apron with Roman.

"You okay?" Dean asked his brother.

"I just have weird feeling right now." Roman answered him as he saw Seth wasn't doing so good. "Come on Seth."

"What type of weird feeling?" Dean asked as he didn't seem to worried about Seth.

"One that I got right before something bad would happen to us."

No more could be explained as Seth had backed into the Shield's corner to tag Roman in and the oldest had no problem giving his middle brother a break. Slipping through the ropes, Roman walked towards where Punk stood whispering taunts to the man who knew they were just for show since he had no problems with the Shield. The two locked up for Roman to back Punk into a corner and then give some punches to the man's midsection. On the apron were Dean and Seth shooting off taunts at Punk as they watched their oldest brother until Punk and Bryan double teamed Roman with kicks. Both then smirked when their brother knocked both men down to the mat at the same with very little effort and then tossed Punk through the ropes onto the padded floor to leave only Bryan in the ring with him. A tag was made to Seth for him to get in the ring and Roman left as Dean leaned on the rope watching as he knew his brothers wanted him to rest as much he could due to them and their parents being worried after his last small incident.

"I'm fine you know." Dean whispered to Roman who just shook his head with a smile.

"I know you are little bro."

At seeing Seth in trouble, Dean got in the ring to go for Bryan to get a kick that had almost hit him right in the neck and Dean was on the mat rolling out to the padded floor. He felt his pants for his inhaler to take a quick puff from it without Roman noticing whose attention was on the match. When Dean got back on the apron to stand with Roman, he felt a small tap on his wrist to draw his attention to the oldest who was silently asking if he was okay.

"Don't worry." Dean assured.

As the boys wrestled in the match, they listened to the commentators talk about how they were so much like their parents and each one had traits of their dad when wrestling. None of them mined being compared to their dad since he was the one who trained them ever since they were little and knew there were traits of theirs that made them different from him too. The three knew that they were where they were due to their talents as wrestlers and not at all because of their last names or because their parents or grandfather got them to there.

Later on in the match when Dean was trapped in the Anaconda Vise by Punk about to tap, the lights went out for the Wyatt's music bit to play through the arena. The lights came back on to show Harper and Rowan on one side of the ring with Punk and Bryan on the opposite. Right in the middle of the four men were Dean and Seth with the older boy checking on his brother while knowing they were in deep trouble. Outside of the ring was Bray who was giving orders to Luke and Eric as Seth helped Dean to get on his feet when Punk moved forward to shove Seth right into the two big men. Seth was shoved by the two as Dean fell to his knees and both looked at each other as Dean knew his brother wouldn't take being shoved lightly one bit from anyone even his own brothers. The youngest crawled over toward his brother as Seth took slow steps towards Harper and Rowan with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"You don't put your hands on me." Seth told the man as Dean watched unsure of what to do.

He saw Seth getting right into Harper's face as he continued to shout at the taller who didn't seem at all afraid of the boy. Before blows could happen, Dean got to his feet and put a hand on Seth's arm to try steering the older away from the two Wyatts.

"Seth."

"He shoved me."

"I know." Dean said calmly as he glanced at the two men. "Think this over though."

"Tucking tail between your legs runt and going to run back to mom and dad." Harper whispered for Dean to become annoyed.

"Don't start with me." Dean warned as he put a hand on Seth's chest to keep him back when his brother went to get back in Harper's face. "You don't want us as enemies."

"Little spoiled mutts." Harper insulted for Dean to stop trying to keep his brother back.

Now both of the boys were going at Harper close to getting in his face and then Harper shoved Dean's hand down for Rowan to move closer ready to fight too. Seth realizing that this might not be such a great idea as he thought of the size difference between him, Dean, and the two men. He tried to keep his brother back as Harper kept insulting them with who they were related to. Pulling his brother back for them to start walking away, Seth was shocked for Dean to just turn quick out of his grip to start fighting with Harper and Rowan went right for Seth who wasn't going to back down to him. As the four fought inside the ring, Roman went right over to where Bray was standing to watch the fight that had Dean and Seth no longer on their feet as the men were beating them up.

"Get their asses out." Roman ordered the bearded man.

After arguing for a minute, Roman grabbed Wyatt by the shirt still telling him to get his men off of his little brothers and then Bray gave an uppercut right to the boy's face to force him back. Strikes went between the two of them as still Seth and Dean fought Rowan and Harper inside the ring struggling to get any upper hand over the men who were overpowering them with size and strength. Bray was tossed into the ring for Roman to then slide in for all six to be beating each other up as Punk and Bryan watched on from ringside not sure on what they should do. When Roman saw Rowan pounding on Seth, he tossed the man off the middle boy to make him go towards Bray and then the oldest got Luke off Dean to send the man to where Bray was. The two set of threes stood in lines ready to keep on fighting each other.

"You swamp asses are dead meat." the three Shield brothers said.

"Granddaddy gonna fire us if you ask him to." Luke taunted for the boys to look ready to punch him for that, but Bray kept his two men back.

"We're the same." Bray told the boys.

"Hell no." Seth corrected.

"We have a common enemy." Bray then pointed over at where Punk and Bryan where standing.

Roman gave a small nudge to his brothers who got out of the ring with him as the Wyatts did too for the six to go for Bryan and Punk. Both men got back in the ring to see the six starting to circle around it to cut off any escape routes for them. When the six began attacking the two men, it got the Usos and Rhodes brothers coming out to help Punk and Bryan from being mauled. Soon the ring had been cleared of both Shield and Wyatts for Roman to lead his brothers backstage as Raw came to an end and soon the three boys were sitting in their locker room. As Dean and Seth went to get changed, Roman heard his cell phone going off to see it was his dad calling and knew right away that they were in deep trouble for what had happened.

"Hey dad."

"Are you three nuts?" Hunter shouted making Roman move the phone from his ear. "The Wyatts could have seriously harmed you or worse taken you to Heyman."

"We're fine dad. The Wyatts were the ones who got involved in our match and sprouted insults at us."

"Now we have to come up with a way to handle this."

"You and mom are good at that stuff."

"Roman Reigns Helmsley-McMahon, I don't care how old you are. We warned you to stay away from the Wyatts and trusted you to watch over your brothers while out of the country."

"Dad, it isn't such a big deal. All three of are fine and the Usos are here along with-"

"I don't care if the whole british army are there. I told you to make sure that while out of the country to follow the rules that I set for you boys."

"I have been following the rules. None of us have gone out alone even when walking through the hotel hallways. We have locked our room's door heavily when in it and kept our phones always charged. Also I kept Seth from trying to get those royal guards to move the way that you told him how to that one time when we were little."

"Austin was the one who peed on that guard's foot and thought the guy was some british version of a urinal that was out in public."

"See I have been following your rules. You made us watch Taken one and two before coming here to make sure we knew the dangers of being in Europe."

"Roman, you going near the Wyatts was dangerous. Something like Taken could have happened to you and your brothers by doing that."

"Dad, we're fine. Nothing happened."

"Give me back my glasses asshole." Dean shouted as he chased after Seth.

"Make me lunatic brat." Seth said as he kept away from the youngest.

"Skunk head."

"Rome, put me on speaker." Hunter instructed his oldest son who did that. "Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon, you two are in enough trouble after what I saw happen in that ring. So knock it off and listen to your brother."

"Yes dad." both boys whispered together.

"Good. Now Seth give Dean back his glasses and Dean if I hear one more curse word come out of your mouth, you get soap in it once you're back with me."

The glasses were given to the youngest who put them on and promised he won't curse anymore. Pleased with having stopped that argument from getting out of hand, Hunter put his attention back on his oldest son.

"Take your brothers back to the hotel Rome. Remember to lock the doors and plug in your phones."

"I will dad." Roman promised.

He hung up the phone to then get changed out of his wrestling gear as his brothers finished packing their own away in their bags. Once all set to go, the boys headed out of the locker room to make their way to the bus that would take all of the wrestlers back to the hotel they were staying in.


	60. Thanksgiving 2013

At the Helmsley-McMahon household, all of those currently inside where fast asleep in their beds since it was still early morning of Thanksgiving. Upstairs in the master bedroom were Stephanie and Hunter asleep in their bed when Hunter turned to be facing his blanket covered wife to wrap his arm around her. He smiled as he felt her snuggle more into him and didn't hear the connecting bathroom door be opened for his wife to step out in sleep pants and a T-shirt. Stephanie put a hand over her mouth to keep quiet at her laugh when she saw her husband snuggling in bed with Shawn who was out cold not evening realizing he was in their bed. When Hunter started to move his hand up towards Shawn's face to feel the man's scruffle there, he was confused and still half out of it for anything to really click into place.

"Steph, when was the last time you shaved?"

"That tickles." Shawn mumbled for Hunter's eyes to snap open and he sat up in bed to see his wife by the bathroom door laughing.

"What the hell are you doing in our bed?" Hunter asked his friend who was rubbing his eyes.

"I woke up and saw the spot open. Thought it would be fun to share a bed like we did when younger in the good old days."  
"Pillows separated us then and I thought you were my wife."

"I think that's enough excitement for this morning." Stephanie laughed as she moved to drag her husband out of the bed. "Now why don't you two go wake the boys and I'll make us all breakfast."

"I hate Thanksgiving." Hunter mumbled as he walked for the door.

"No you don't. You're just mad that you had to wake up to this sexy boy." Shawn teased as he did a little dance.

Ignoring Shawn, Hunter walked over to Roman's bedroom to open the door and see his oldest out cold still on his stomach with hair sprayed out on his pillow. He wished that his oldest could go back to being that little boy who slept with a stuff wrestler. Softly he knocked on the door to see Roman lift his head confused on what was going on and then noticed his dad in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Go away."

"Time to get up my powerhouse."

"I hate mornings." Roman groaned as he slipped off his bed.

Next Hunter walked to his youngest's bedroom to see Dean buried under the blankets in a ball making him look so small and he pulled the blankets back to see him shiver. A whine left Dean as snatched the two comforters and three blankets from his dad to be trapped back in the warmth they gave him. Hunter shook his head at the boy who along with the blankets was in a sweatshirt, long sleeve shirt, and sleep pants due to the fact that he is always cold.

"Dean, you have to get up."

"It's too cold to."

"I'll let you get the heater chair if you get up now little lunatic."

That was all it took for Dean to get out from the blankets with grabbing his glasses and heading out of his room for the stairs. Shaking his head with a laugh, Hunter went to his middle son's door to see Seth asleep with Kevin curled up by the boy's head. A thin blanket barely covered the boy who had on no shirt and was only in a pair of shorts since unlike his twin, Seth was always warm or liked to mess with Dean to make him even colder.

"Seth breakfast."

"Eat without me."

"Not happening. Time to get up my architect."

"Go away old man." Seth mumbled as he turned his head more into the pillow.

"Old man?" Hunter raised an eyebrow at hearing that and went out of the room to the bathroom.

He filled a cup up with cold water and then walked back into Seth's bedroom where the boy hadn't even moved as he remained out cold to the world. Once right at the side of the boy's bed, Hunter dumped the cup full of freezing water onto his son who shrieked and jumped out of the bed. The boy glared at his dad as he headed for the bathroom to get a towel to dry himself off and Hunter smirked as he stood in the hallway. When a thud was heard, he turned to see Shawn dragging a blanket wrapped around something down the hallway and was a little worried at what was trapped inside.

"Morning Hunter."

"Shawn, what's in the blanket?"  
"My son. Is anyone in the shower?"

"No."  
"Good."

Shawn continued to drag the blanket into the bathroom where Seth stood drying his hair confused on why his uncle was putting the blanket bundle in the shower stall. He then saw the man turned the water to freezing cold to start soaking the blanket and the one trapped inside screamed for the water to be turned off. Struggling out of the blanket, Finn glared at his dad as he was dripping wet.

"Morning little demon."

Mumbling in irish as he walked back to the room he was staying in, Finn looked like he wanted to attack his dad for what the man had just done to wake him up. Downstairs in the kitchen, Stephanie slipped a just made omelet onto Roman's plate as the boy tried to not laugh at Dean who was in the chair closest to the heater. She heard Seth walk down to see the boy's hair was still wet and was confused on what happened.

"Kevin finally pee on your head?" Roman asked as the middle boy sat down beside him.

"No. Dad dumped water on me." Seth told him as he swiped a hand over his hair to then flick the water at Dean.

"Knock it off!" Dean shouted.

"Cold still little baby Dean?" Seth teased for his brother to stick a tongue out at him. "You should see how Uncle Shawn woke Finn up."

"Let's get along boys." Stephanie instructed as she set two identical omelets down on the boys' plates.

"He dragged him in his blanket into the shower and turned freezing water on."

"Hunter, put the soaked blanket in the wash please." Stephanie told her husband who agreed clearly not pleased by the delay of eating breakfast. "Now what do you four boys plan on doing before Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Shove Dean in the pool." Roman said for a punch to hit the oldest in the arm. "Only kidding."

"We're probably going to just play games." Seth answered as he saw his dad walk in.

"Tell me again why Shawn and Finn are staying with us this Thanksgiving."  
"So that we all can be a happy family for this holiday and last time we left them in a hotel, Shawn and Finn wouldn't stop doing the landshark act."

Once everyone had eaten breakfast, they all got dressed for the day and Stephanie began to set the food up so she would just have to heat it up later. The boys were in the den playing a video game with Dean and Seth versing Roman and Finn. A cheer in irish came from Finn as he had just taken out Dean's character and then was about to go for Seth's when he suddenly was hit from the side in the game. He turned to look at his teammate who didn't look to have known that he just killed Finn and Seth and Dean broke out laughing as they soon had won with taking out their cousin.

"Boys, look we found some home videos." Hunter informed as he sat down in chair.

"Good for you." Roman laughed as they were playing a new game. "Don't kill me this time."

"Will try not to." Finn assured.

When Finn was about to sneak up on Seth, the game suddenly went off as Shawn put a video into the player. All four boys were in shock at what the men had just done and Hunter hit play for a video to start playing. On the screen was Hunter and Stephanie with smiles on their faces they were holding their three sons' hands when the boys were little.

"This our trip to some zoo." Hunter informed.

 _The three boys went over to an enclosure for them to see a snow leopard laying over by some rocks. Dean and Seth were pointing at it while Roman listened to their mom read off the small information written about the big cat. Soon the boys dragged their parents away to soon be over a house filled with reptiles for Seth to be clinging to his parents scared. An excited look was on Dean's face at seeing a woman holding a python around her neck for people to look at and kids to pet if given permission to._

 _"Go on." Stephanie instructed as Seth was still clung to her leg._

 _Once close to where the woman handled the snake, Dean waited until she told him it was okay to pet it. A smile was on the boy's face and he soon ran back over to his parents telling them how the snake felt. Seth glared at his brother when he tried to drag him over, but the older wouldn't allow that. He stayed attached to his parents as they walked through the reptile house scared mostly of the snakes._

"You're a baby." Dean told Seth who gave him a strong shove.

"I don't like snakes. Like you don't like clowns or haunted houses."

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

 _Soon the family had arrived at an enclosure of wolves for the boys to be watching the canines. Roman kept asking his dad if they could get one for a pet and Hunter just smiled as he picked his son up._

"Lets go on to the next video." Hunter put a new one in.

On the screen was the three boys along with a young Finn on his dad's shoulders. It looked like the family were having a barbecue and Hunter kept hearing someone yelling out stuff that had him and Shawn laughing. To add on to the joke, Shawn reached up to cover his son's ears that made the boy a little annoyed.

 _"There are young ears here. Austin go back to drinking your beer."_

 _"Daddy, I want ice cream." Seth informed as Hunter was trying to put some sunblock onto Roman._

 _"I don't want it." Roman complained._

 _"You'll get sunburn if you don't let me put it on."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Daddy ice cream."_

 _"After you eat dinner Seth." Hunter told the middle boy._

 _"No now." Seth stomped his foot showing that he was about to have a tantrum._

 _"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon. You will eat your dinner and not have a tantrum or no ice cream." Stephanie told the boy as she had Dean in her arms wrapped up in a huge towel._

 _All of them sat at tables to start eating food and Seth was leaning on his hand pushing around his hot dog with a frown. Next to him was Dean having his mom cut up his own hotdog for him while Roman ate a cheeseburger. When Seth began to refuse to eat, Hunter glanced at Stephanie who just shook her head with a frown. Hunter picked his son up to carry inside for Dean to start asking where they were going and his mom calmed him down._

 _"Cannon ball."_

 _"Adam the camera." Chris Jericho's voice shouted._

 _"Adam!"_

 _The camera was turned to show Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton soaked where they had been sitting on a lounge chair eating. Water dripped off Jeff's multicolored hair and Randy had a soaked towel bunched up in his lap. Chris zoomed the camera in on the two who had been avoiding it along with everyone to see something on Jeff's neck._

 _"Is that a hickey?"_

 _"Chris get the camera out of here now." Jeff ordered as he put a hand on his neck._

 _"Who gave you a hickey?" Adam asked as he was climbing out of the pool. "I'll have to beat them up for touching my baby brother."_

 _"Oh my god. Will the two of you go away from-"_

 _Chris had backed up to bump into Adam for them both to go crashing into Randy and knock the three of them down to the ground. A confused look came to Adam and Chris's faces as they were looking at the third generation wrestler while the camera laid on the ground pointed at the pool._

 _"Oh my god Orton's got himself a-"_

"Okay lets stop the video there." Shawn said as he hit stop for the screen to go black.

"Why? The video was getting good." Seth whined.

"We want to know more of what Chris was going to say." Finn informed to see his dad and Hunter look at each other.  
"This video is not for kids your ages." Shawn said to see the four boys frown.

"Let me guess. Orton is the one who gave Jeff the hickey and he was covering his lap because of a certain body part." Roman saw his dad pale and the four boys began laughing.

"I miss barbecues that were that much fun." Dean was rolling on the floor.

"We do hear the older guys talk dad and know what sex is." Roman reminded.

"Your grandparents will be here soon. Please don't bring any of this up." Hunter ordered his sons who agreed.

When the doorbell went off, Hunter opened the door to allow Vince and Linda to enter for him to see them go right over to their three grandsons. Right at that moment Shawn had sat on the remote to accidentally turn the video back on. In it was the camera still on the ground and aimed at Jeff and Randy who were sitting back on a lounge chair.

"What are those two doing?" Vince asked as he then saw Orton sneaking a hand down Jeff's board shorts.

Quickly Shawn shut the TV back off with a innocent smile sent to his boss who just shook his head at the man. Linda who had gone into the kitchen had no idea what was going on with her husband or the video at all. Soon thanksgiving dinner was all ready and on the table with the family around it in their seats.

"You all know the tradition." Stephanie said as she looked to her father.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, amazing children and grandchildren." Vince said and now it was Linda's turn.  
"I'm thankful that we are all here."

"I'm thankful that my sons are healthy and safe." Hunter said to see his sons' smile.

"I'm thankful that this thanksgiving has gone on just as amazing as the past years."

"I'm thankful that my son is spending thanksgiving with me." Shawn saw Finn snort.

"Me too dad. I'm thankful to be here with you too."

"I have to say that I'm thankful to be on the main roster, kicking butt with my brothers, and spending more time with my parents." Roman could see the proud looks on his parents faces.  
"I'm thankful for Kevin." Seth smiled to get a shove from Roman. "And to be a one time NXT and Tag champ."

"I have to say that this year I'm thankful to be US Champ and to be a part of the Shield."

"Lets eat before we get any add ons to the thankful." Stephanie sighed as Vince cut the turkey.

Together they all ate thanksgiving as a family with smiles as they talk about the past with funny stories. Hunter and Shawn were happy that their sons were with them after everything the three Helmsley boys have had to go through in the year. When Seth tried to start a food fight, he ended up getting chased around by his dad for having it him in the face with cranberry sauce.


	61. Seth & Dean's 15th Birthday

Stephanie McMahon saw her husband setting up decorations for Dean and Seth's birthday party that they were throwing. After the two having to spend their fourteenth under the control of Heyman, their parents were going to make up for it with this one. As Hunter was trying to pin the banner up with Shawn directing him, he almost fell off when Roman and Finn came rolling into the room clearly wrestling each other to bump into the step ladder.

"Roman, Finn; both of you go outside if you want to wrestle." Stephanie told the two boys.

"It's too cold to though." Roman replied as him and Finn broke apart.

"Then play video games or something besides wrestling each other. Are Dean and Seth done getting ready since their guest are going to be hear any minute?"

"They said they're not coming down for the party." Finn informed for Hunter and Shawn to look shocked.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked his son.

"Something about not wanting the useless party for a useless day."  
"I'll talk with Seth, you take Dean." Hunter told his wife who nodded. "Shawn, you make sure our guest are let in. Also if a clown shows up at all, stick it in the pin the clown ring."

"I call spearing the clown." Roman shouted for him and his cousin to start wrestling again over who got the clown first.

Heading up the stairs to the two boys' bedrooms, Hunter knocked on Seth's door to see the boy laying on his bed with Kevin playing a video game in pajamas still and no attention was given to his dad. Hunter sat down beside him on the bed to see his son just get a headshot on some guy and he told the boy to pause the game.

"I'm on a roll though."

"Seth, pause the game. Please."

"Okay." Seth agreed and paused his game to set the controller down.

"What's this about not wanting to have a party?" Hunter asked once his son's eyes were on him.

"I don't feel like we should throw a party when there is nothing special about today."

"Seth, you and Dean were born today and the fact we didn't ever have to miss your birthdays is important to us."  
"Well, you did last year." Seth whispered as he looked down at the bed.

"Seth." Hunter lifted the boy's chin. "Me and your mom cried our eyes out at not having celebrated with you two last year. Even when you three were in Tampa, we flew to spend your birthdays with you."

"I hate my birthday though. Why can't me and Dean have different birthdays and then maybe it won't be so hard on us."

"Is that what you want?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking of having my birthday in May with Rome. Not the same day just maybe a few days later like the twenty-eighth."

"Sounds good. You won't be sixteen, but we'll celebrate your sixteenth birthday and maybe we can have your grandfather to pull a few strings so if anyone ever sees your paperwork, that would be the day on it."  
"Thank you so much dad." Seth wrapped his arms around his dad.

"Anything for you my little architect. Think of it as one of your birthday presents." Hunter said as he returned the hug. "Now please get dressed and come downstairs for your last birthday party on this day."

"Got it. What should I wear though I mean, you turn sixteen in our family and it goes with learning to drive and-"

"Seth, we're changing your birthday. You will still be fifteen until this date next year."

"Can you say I'm sixteen though? Please daddy." Seth knew how to wrap his dad around his finger and saw that it was working.  
"Okay. Though do remember that you and Dean are really twins."

"Irish twins now."

"Don't make me ground you on your last birthday of this date. Or maybe we can have it where you just have that as your fifteenth birthday so that we don't have to worry about the whole driving thing since you would sixteen already."

"No way am I becoming the youngest of our family. I was born first and Dean will remember that."

"Whatever. Now get dressed and no birthday suit trick like when you were six."

"You loved that." Seth reminded as he got off his bed.

Hunter laughed as he got off the bed to head out so Seth could get changed and the man saw Stephanie still in Dean's bedroom with the boy sitting on his bed with his eyes on the bed. Walking over to the door, Hunter listened in on what was going on inside and the room and heard his wife was still trying to convince Dean to come down for the party.

"Why don't you want to Dean?"

"Cause I didn't get to last year."

"Dean. Me and your dad wished that we could have last year. Let us give you and Seth a special one this year to make up for that."

"Nothing good happens on this date anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Pearl Harbor. Me and Seth being stolen from you and dad. Heyman injecting us with that stupid serum."

"Your first birthday was spent with us though. Me and your dad made sure it was one we would never forget."

"We weren't your sons then."

"Dean. We always knew who the three of you boys were in our hearts and in our minds you were our sons."

"I hate what he did to us. All I want is to erase those things from my mind."

Stephanie pulled her crying son to her chest to be wrapped up in her arms. "I know you do my little lunatic. Me and your dad do too everyday we think of the time you were away. Also we wish to have never lost the three of you those two days. But do you whose birthday is also today?"

"No."

"Rick Rude's."  
"Really?"

"Yep. Your birthday is very special to your dad and Uncle Shawn since it reminds them of him every year and he was like a father to the two of them."

"Why has dad never told me?"

"He never wanted you to think your birthday wasn't your own. I mean you have to share it with Seth and he could tell the two of you don't always enjoy that."

"Yeah. Seth is really the one who doesn't like to share."  
"There's that identical smile that your father has. Now get dressed and please come down to enjoy your birthday party."

"Anything for you mom."

"Thank you." Stephanie leaned down to give a kiss to her son's hair.

Once she had left the room, she saw Hunter waiting by the stairs with a smile on his face at what she had done for their oldest. Stephanie asked if everything had gone okay with Seth and her husband told her about the boy wanting to change his birthday. When the two got downstairs they saw Vince and Sika talking with each other as Patricia and Linda were helping to put the food out on tables. Finn was talking with a black haired girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around Shawn and Finn rolled his eyes at something she said. Paige and CJ were laughing with Corey and Roman as Renee looked to be getting along with the four of the other teens.

"So where's booze?" Seth asked as he had snuck up to be next to his friends and brother.

The boy was in a pair black jeans and a rock T-shirt that he had gotten at a concert with Corey and Roman threw an arm over his shoulder. He was happy that his middle brother had finally come down for his birthday party.

"You got a couple more years to go skunk head before there's booze at your parties."  
"What about strippers?" Dean joked as he too had snuck over and was in ripped jeans with a sweatshirt and his glasses were on.

"Happy Birthday Dean." Renee held a box out that he took from her with a thank you.

"What about me?" Seth asked to be smacked by CJ and Paige.

"Be polite you selfish brat." Paige told him.

"Like he's capable of that."

On crouches came over Colby who looked to be having no problem on them and a small hug was given to the twin boys by him. Walking up next to him was Jon in a sling that kept him from moving his arm even a centimeter. He gave one armed hugs to the twins before standing next to his own brother who could see the wide smiles on Seth and Dean's faces.

"I thought you guys weren't allowed to come due to your surgeries." Seth said as he was still shocked.

"We had to miss Thanksgiving with you guys from them. No way would we miss your birthdays." Jon replied as he saw Joe walking over to set a chair down behind Colby.

"Happy birthday Helmsley twins." Joe told them as he then looked over his shoulder.

A little girl came rushing over to wrap her arms around Joe's leg and the three brothers looked at her in shock and then Jon lifted the girl up easily with only one arm. The girl was holding onto Jon's neck like she knew that he needed her help to keep her in his arm and she looked at the three brothers before her eyes went on Roman.  
"Daddy."

"No Joelle. That's your cousin Roman who does look like your old man."

"Who you calling old." Joe ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Is this a glimpse into our futures?" Seth asked in a whisper to Dean.

"I hope not. Because they all got old." Dean joked for Colby to try hitting him with his crutches.

"Watch it. I can still hit pretty hard with these things. Ask Usos."  
"Jon, you shouldn't be exerting yourself too much." Rachel Young told her boyfriend as she soon realized her sister was standing a little close to Dean. "Hey Renee."

"Hey Rach. I now know why you said that you couldn't talk with me yesterday."

"Yeah. I got stuck driving these guys all here. The best behaved one was Joelle."

"Boys come eat." Stephanie called to her sons.

So far Dean and Seth were having a fun birthday party and couldn't believe that they were going miss out on it. When Dean was getting some steak strips, he felt something cold go down the back of his sweatshirt and turned around to see that Seth had put an ice cube down it. He put his plate down before starting to chase after his older twin who was laughing at how he would never catch him.

* * *

 **Please Review Tp Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	62. Slammy Awards

Stephanie and Hunter saw their sons trying to make themselves look decent in the suits they had to wear for the Slammy Award that they were going to present. The oldest easily had his hair up in a bun while Stephanie helped Dean with parting his hair back and her husband was having a hard time getting Seth's hair up. After several failed tries, Hunter just told the boy to go out with his hair still down and a frown went on Seth's face at that.

"But I look like a girl with my hair like this all dry and brushed. After going out twice like this, it's getting a little annoying."

"Then we can cut it right here." Stephanie offered as she went looking for a pair of scissors.

"No! I'll go out with it like this." Seth said and quickly headed for the door.

"Keep Seth and Dean from wrecking their suits please." Stephanie told her oldest who gave a nod.

"Skunk head. Runt. Don't you dare try to peek into that envelope." Roman snatched the envelope out of the twin boys' hands.

"No fair." Dean whined.

"Go on boys." Hunter gave nudges to his sons.

The three boys stood by the entrance to hear their music begin to play as they made their way out to the podium where they will present double cross of the year. Seth stood on one side of Dean while Roman stood on the other as they all heard some whistles over how charming the sons of the King of Kings looked.

"I know. I know. I look great." Dean said with a smirk as his brothers looked amused.

A little speech was given by the three boys before the ones nominated for the award were given. The envelope was opened by Dean while Seth help the award and Roman read it off to announce his uncle Shawn Michaels. When the man came out, the boys now understood why their parents wanted them to do this award and the man shook his nephews hands.

"You need to cut your hair Seth."

"Bye Uncle Shawn." Seth whispered as Dean and Roman tried to not laugh.

Together the Shield went backstage to still be listening to their uncle who had them laughing at what he was saying. When they saw him come backstage, he hugged his nephews and told them that they will be winning more and more slammies as their careers keep on going.

"You three need to go get ready for your match." Stephanie informed as she came over to them.

"Lets get moving." Roman patted his little brothers on their backs for them to start heading in the direction of their locker room.

"Roman."

"Yeah mom?"

"Make sure those suits end up back in their bags the ways they had come out of them."

"Will do."

Roman quickly ran after his brothers to see Seth and Dean getting out of their suits to toss the jackets right onto the bench. Quickly the oldest collected the pieces of suits the two younger boys took off to put back in the suit bags with their names on it before he got changed too. Once all three boys were set for their match, Seth noticed Dean was looking at his title instead of having put it around his waist.

"Something wrong with your title?"

"No. I just wonder if one day all three of us will ever wear this title."

"Maybe. Right now though it looks pretty good around your waist little bro." Seth said before ruffling Dean's hair.  
"We're twins skunkhead." Dean reminded as he pushed the slightly older boy away.

"My sixteenth birthday will be celebrated first though."

"Whatever. I will actually be sixteen when we celebrate mine." Dean replied as he put his belt around his waist.

Soon it was time for Dean to head out for his match against CM Punk and the three waited at a stairway entrance until their music played. When they were making their way down to the ring and over the barricade, Dean got over the barricade to feel Seth pat his shoulders to let him know that his brothers were there for him during the match. As the boys were standing in the ring, they heard that their mom had won insult of the year and Seth made a face at her that she caught. He didn't seem to realize she had caught him and when she was heading back Seth mouthed how she was the queen of insults.

"You are so dead if any caught you." Roman told his younger brother who shrugged.

"Who would've caught me? Mom has her back to us and the camera isn't even on us yet."

Getting into the ring, Dean felt a little nervous that he was able to hide and made it look like he was ready to go against Punk. He handed his belt over to Seth who took it with no problem as Roman noticed his younger brothers had something up their sleeves like always when in matches. The match's start wasn't good with Dean putting a hand to his bad shoulder after a simple move from Punk.

"We should pull Dean out." Seth whispered to Roman who sighed at how childish Set could be.

"Give the match some time. If he looks like he needs to come out, I'll pull him out."

A reluctant nod came from Seth as he watched his brother wrestle feeling like he could feel a small bit of Dean's pain. Constantly through the match, Punk kept going for Dean's shoulder and Roman had to try making Seth relax or else the middle boy would end up having one of his tantrums.

"You better watch yourself Sethie." Roman told his brother with a smile.

"I don't need to watch myself. God Dean's the baby here." Seth said with a smirk that made Roman almost roll his eyes.

The two saw Dean holding his arm close to him, both knew that he was hurting bad and something had be done by them or he could be taken out of the pay per view by how bad his shoulder might become. Finally a chance came for Dean to get a breather and he slammed his shoulder on the corner pad to put it back in place.

"Dean you good?" Roman asked up as Dean just moved to go right back at Punk. "He's good."

"No he is not." Seth pouted. "Don't use headbutts. Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"Wow mom. You like just like Sethie." Roman teased his little brother.

"Don't tease me." Seth said without giving away that he was annoyed by his older brother.

When they saw Dean run shoulder first into the ring post, both knew that he was risking himself bad and Seth walked over to see if he was okay. Roman just stood emotionless at ringside watching the youngest fall to the mat in pain and knew that this wasn't going to make the match easy for them Sunday.

"Call the match." Seth ordered to Roman who shook his head no with his eyes still on Dean.

"He can handle himself fine. Lets not be quick on this decision."

Panic went on their faces at Punk going to do a GTS on Dean, but easily the youngest had gotten himself free to roll out of the ring. Roman and Seth came from opposite sides to see if Dean was okay while keeping their distance and Roman gave a disappointed look at Seth signaling to him to end the match.

"You need to stop Dean."

"I'm fine mom." Dean whispered as he went to get on the apron.

He ended up getting an elbow to his face for him to go down onto the padded floor and when he got up, Punk came flying on top of him. Seth and Roman watched the man as he got up looking at them on alert of any possible moves of attack. Quickly not wanting to be caught, Punk got back in the ring and Dean soon followed for the boy to have a burst of energy. The boy trapped him in a submission that a headbutt helped Punk to escape from it. Though he didn't have a chance to do much with Dean getting on his back to bring him down to the mat and hold him in a lock.

"You got him baby bro." Roman said as he set a hand on the apron.

"Don't let up until he's tapping." Seth added as Roman kept cheering the youngest on.

At seeing Punk begin to fight out of the hold and get to his feet, the two older boys became worried when Dean was then slammed down on his back. They winced as a silent cry of pain came from Dean and Seth had to keep from setting a hand to his back as he ignored the small pain in it.

"Get up. Get up."

"Seth, let him collect himself." Roman told the middle boy as he watched Dean try to push back the pain and he leaned forward on the apron to keep an eye on the youngest still. "I thought you wanted the match to be ended so our baby brother wouldn't get hurt too bad."

"Changed my mind. Get up runt."

Dean used the ropes to keep Punk from connecting a kick to him and he gave a point with a smirk to his brothers. They watched him from their places at ringside and Seth motioned to Dean to keep his focus on the match. Both of the older boys monitored with their fingers at the same time for Dean to turn back around to continue his match.

"Whatever. Mom. Dad."

"Runt." Seth mumbled and then saw Dean be given a neckbreaker. "We should pull him out now."

"Make up your mind." Roman whispered as he made it look like he was talking about Dean to Seth.

They stood together as a diving elbow was done on Dean after he had been thrown around a little by Punk. Seth put a hand to his hair as Roman kept his eyes on Dean to notice a slight pause in the youngest's rise and fall of his chest.

"He needs his inhaler."

"What?"

"Dean needs his inhaler." Roman hissed at his younger brother as he ran a hand through his hair to conceal his concern.

"How do you know?" Seth asked right as Dean lifted his shoulder to end the pin before it could reach three.

"His chest is pausing."

"Dean." Seth called as he leaned forward on the apron to point at the youngest.

"I'm fine mom."

"Inhaler?"

"No."

"Dean."

"I'm fine."

Seth gave a look at Roman showing that Dean was being stubborn with him on needing his inhaler and they continued watching the match. When Dean had his cover broken right before three, he stood up concealing the trouble he had with his vision being a little blurred. Thinking one of his contacts had just shifted, Dean decided to talk a little to the crowd as Seth tried to get him to come over and use his inhaler quick. Finally Dean forced Punk into the corner right next to Seth for the inhaler to be passed up quick and the youngest took a small puff. He felt the tightness in his chest loosen as he made it look like he fell through the ropes to be on top of Seth. Both went under the ring to pull the twin trick so Dean could have a small break. Once set to go as his brother, Seth went back in the ring to continue the match and had his top rope move reversed to reverse Punk's try at a crossbody to go into a cover. The boy almost had him, but the cover was kicked out of at two for the match to not be over. From where he stood looking like Seth, Dean wondered if this trick would work for the Shield to be successful. Seth got to his feet to head for Punk when a roundhouse kick connected right with the side of his head to make him fall to the mat on his back dazed. Something pushed at Seth's mind to put a pressure in it that he was creeped out by. A cover was made by Punk on Seth that had Dean and Roman debating on whether they should interfere or not when Seth kicked out at the last second before three.

"I'm gonna kill you skunkhead." Dean sighed as he sat on his knees leaning on the apron.

"Love you too runt."

"Mom and Dad have to be going crazy in their office from watching this match." Roman said as he paced a little behind Dean.

"We should just get him or actually me disqualified. This match has gone on for far too long."

"No!" Seth whispered having heard his brother. "I'm not weak and can do this."

"We're not saying that Seth." Roman tried to calm his younger brother who shouldn't be acting like this.

"I can do this. Not weak. Not weak."

Avoiding a GTS from Punk, Seth soon had sent the man out of the ring to be leaning on the barricade seated right in the middle of standing Dean and Roman. Seth could feel the pressure getting worse as he felt more annoyed with his brothers, but didn't want to appear weak to the two and just ignored the pressure getting worse. The ref kept Seth back while Dean and Roman just stared down at Punk deciding it would be a good way to mess with the man. Slipping out of the ring as the ref told Roman and Dean to stay back, Seth walked near Dean to be facing him.

"I don't need your help." Seth said before lowering his voice to a whisper. "All I've ever wanted was to abandon you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked having heard what his brother had whispered.

Seth turned to be face to face with Roman who could tell that something wasn't right with the middle one. There was no sign that Seth was going to back down to Roman and he told the oldest he wasn't weak and could take care of himself. A laugh just left Roman as he smiled and listened to his brother smack talk as he gave a few small words back at him. Finally having enough with that, Dean moved to play peace keeper and nudged the two away from each other.

"Maybe we should switch." Dean suggested to Seth.

"No! I can-"

"Seth, this is my match and I want to be the one to finish it." Dean told him before the two made it look like Dean as Seth had forced Seth as Dean to cool off.

Both got hidden under the ring for them to change back to normal and Seth tried to not make it look like he was annoyed with Roman. Dean just ignored the slightly older boy as he made it look like he was annoyed with his brothers before dragging Punk back into the ring.

"Seth, listen to me and stop this." Dean said while making himself look like he was annoyed.

"Just finish the fucking match." Seth mumbled to Dean and pointed at the ring.

A nod that wasn't seen by the crowd was given to Dean by Roman who whispered for Seth to follow him for the ramp. They knew it would like the Shield was leaving Dean alone, but Seth needed to be taken somewhere private to cool off and Dean assured he would be fine. Right when Dean thought he had the match with about to do his finishing move, a pressure hit him like a ton of bricks to make him unable to breath. It gave Punk the chance to hit him with the GTS and the two older boys stopped walking as they heard the bell ring with Punk's music playing. Not wanting to abandon Dean who could possibly need them, both went back to the ring as Punk looked ready to defend himself. He went to kick Seth for him to turn and receive a spear from Roman as Dean still laid on the mat trying to get some air into his lungs. Seth had used that to pull Dean out of the ring and help him over to the barricade for them to start heading for backstage. Going ahead of his brothers after taking his inhaler from Seth, Dean stood waiting for them to be kept in the middle incase he needed some help still. He tried to make it look like he was fine except for a tooth or something as Seth gave a small tug for the Shield to continue backstage. Once there, Dean leaned against a wall taking puffs from his inhaler as he couldn't seem to move his bad shoulder even an inch.

"You should have kept me in the match!" Seth yelled at Dean as he arrived backstage with Roman following behind. "The match would've been won if you had just stayed out of it."

"Seth, cool down." Roman ordered as he could tell that Dean was in bad shape.

"I had that match!"

"No you didn't. What you had was a problem out there that began to show me and Dean as not getting along. You want to start something, do it as yourself and not put it on us like you just did tonight."

"Rome."

"Lets get you to mom and dad." Roman instructed as he allowed the youngest to lean against him.

Slowly he led Dean back to the office to see that it was empty and decided that the best thing to do would be to just change and be ready to go once the show was over. Dean couldn't get his one arm up to take his shirt off and Roman helped him to prevent anymore injury for Dean to soon be changed and laying on the couch with an ice pack on his shoulder. The youngest clearly was in a lot of pain as he was on his back with Roman pushing hair back from his face.

"Mom and Dad are on." Seth informed as he sat away from the two in the desk chair swirling back and forth as he watched the screen.

When they saw Orton and Cena begin to brawl the boys didn't seem that surprised and Roman was shocked him and Seth haven't come to that at all since getting back from their match. Punk getting shoved wasn't the best thing to happen with the mood he had to be in from his match against Dean and the fact he received another spear from Roman. Soon Punk was attacking Randy to get Hunter involved as he shoved Punk away from Orton to try getting peace in the ring.

"Knock it off now!" Hunter ordered in a tone that meant business. "This was not for you all to run amok. Now control yourselves and knock off this fighting before I suspend all three of you."

"Punk attacked me when I was starting to calm down." Randy defended himself.

"I don't care who attacked who. Cool down." Hunter ordered right before Punk turned him around to hit him right in the face.

"Dad!" the brothers cried out as their dad had gone down to the mat.

They were happy when Shawn had given Punk a Sweet Chin Music for what he had done to Hunter and Roman saw Seth smile a little bit. Seth's smile faded at their uncle getting a dropkick from Bryan to send him down to the mat and when Randy went to do an RKO on Daniel, he was shoved forward by the man. All three boys went speechless at seeing their mom be bumped into to crash into the mat dazed. Hunter shoved Bryan away for him to go right to his wife's side to check on her while Randy looked just as shocked as everyone else in the ring.

"Dad's pissed." Seth said for his brothers to agree as their dad gave a pedigree to Randy.

Cena, Kane, and Hunter helped a still dazed Stephanie up for her to lean on her husband and the four looked at the coming to Orton. Having crawled into a corner confused on what was going on, Randy looked at the ones over him like a cornered animal. Once he had a chance, he rushed backstage to glance behind him where Hunter was following looking ready to attack him a second time. A hand touching his back made Randy jump to turn and put his hand around the person's throat. Green eyes looked into Orton's own as the larger realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand off the smaller's throat.

"Jeff?"

"Relax Randy." Jeff instructed as he didn't even seem effected by having Randy's hand around his throat.

"I could've hurt you. Look like I did out-"  
"Randy. You were shoved into her and I saw the guilty look on your face." Jeff tried to reason to help calm the champ down.

"Orton!"

"Jeff run."

When Hunter came charging over, Jeff moved himself in front of Randy to keep the Game from hurting him again. Randy saw the rage in Hunter's eyes and looked down unable to see them in someone he thought of as a small mentor when he was younger.

"Move Hardy."

"No." Jeff replied as he stood his ground.

"I just want Orton." Hunter said to see Jeff still not move. "Don't make me hurt you Jeff."

"It was an accident Hunter. Last I checked, they happen or do you not remember that?"

"Don't start with me Jeff. Let me have Orton and then you two can go into some locker room and screw-"

A punch was about to connect with Hunter's face from Jeff when instead the younger man stopped himself. He clenched his hands into fists as his eyes looked behind Hunter at Kane who didn't seem so surprised by Jeff protecting Randy.

"He hurt Stephanie and you want to pay him back." Jeff said as he had his eyes meet Hunter's own. "Hurt me so he'll feel like you did."

"Jeff!" Randy tried to grab the smaller's arm to have it yanked away.

"Jeffery don't pull this." Kane tried to warn for like usual Jeff ignored anything he said.

"I don't listen to the devil's favorite lap dogs." Jeff told Kane who glared at the multiple haired young man. "Now go on Hunter."

Jeff felt the man grab his arm to drag him over towards a wall and knew he would end up being slammed into it. When nothing happened, Jeff felt himself be shoved forward for him to land on the ground to be on his stomach and looked up confused. He felt Randy kneel at his side incase he need help up and saw Hunter stepping away from him.

"No. You don't mean that to him anymore or else he would have acted like a man and stopped me." Hunter said for Jeff to feel Randy tense up.

"You know what Hunter. Bryan shoved me into Steph and I am totally sorry for hurting you Stephanie. But I'm sick of you Hunter. Only reason I didn't stop you was because I was in shock that you would even dare to touch Jeff since your friendship with Mark was important to you. Now though i'm not in shock. You dare to touch him again and I'll RKO you into next years TLC." Randy looked ready to attack, but Jeff grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"It's not worth it Randy." Jeff said as Jay soon was over at his side.

"Lets go." Jay instructed as him and Randy helped Jeff to his feet.

"You're just giving them what they want Hunter. After almost losing your sons, I thought you would have learned to be more careful of what goes on around you and whose behind it." Jeff whispered as he gave a tug on Randy's arm.

Not even a glance was given back to Hunter by Randy as he had turned to walk with Jeff next him and Jay telling the younger how stupid he was. Stephanie moved to take her husband's hand to tell that he was still rilled up with what had happened in the ring. Both made their way to their office to see Seth rolling in the chair while Roman sat beside Dean who was still in pain from his shoulder.

"You taught Orton." Seth said to his dad who just shrugged off his suit jacket.

"Lets go boys." Hunter ordered for Roman to move to help Dean sit up.

"Only in here for not even a minute and already telling us what to do. God I wish you would just take a chill pill or shit."

"Excuse me?" Hunter looked at Seth shocked at his behavior.

"You heard me. I'm done with all of you acting like we're weak and can't take care of ourselves. Looks to me like I would do better on my own with how you run this shit show."

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon. You knock this attitude off right this second or else."

"Oh. What you going to do? Pedigree me? I can so reverse that move before he can even start bending your old knees. Probably could do the move way better than you ever could."

"Seth." Roman tried to warn his brother to stop.

"Don't act like you're an angel Rome. We both know that all you care about is being mom and dad's little golden boy."

"Seth please." Dean whispered as he sat up in pain.

"And you Dean. God you're the weakest one of us all. I can't be the best wrestler cause my lungs don't work right or my shoulder is fucked up. Also I make everyone think I'm such a tough guy when really I'm just a big baby."

Instead of Dean saying anything back, he chucked the ice pack right for his brother's head and got off the couch to leave the room. He didn't even watch as it missed his brother by an inch while Seth just still sat in the chair with a smirk on his face at having gotten under the youngest skin. Roman unable to even look at Seth for what he had said left the room to make sure Dean would be okay.

"Steph, go to the car. Me and Seth are going to have a big talk about how he is acting right now."

"Hunter?"

"Go. Dean needs to ice up his shoulder and Roman might punch a wall in anger if you aren't there to calm him down like you can."

She gave a nod understanding what he meant and then left the office for Hunter and Seth to be alone in it. Not a hint of fear was on Seth's face as his dad shut the door and then started walking closer to him. The boy leaned back in the chair as his dad was only a few feet away from him and looking very mad at how he's been acting.

"Start talking now."

"About what? How about with Dean making me stop being him and he ends up losing the match. Or maybe the fact Roman thinks he is the toughest of us and he is the only one who can beat Punk. I'm sick and tired of him thinking that I'm weak or Dean holding me back because he's such a baby with his lungs and shoulder. Perhaps I should take a chair right to there backs and-"

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon! You will not do such a thing to your brothers ever. If you even dare to hit one of them with a chair, you can kiss your wrestling career bye and will be grounded until you're twenty-one. Real twenty-one."

"Kiss my ass."

Finally having enough of his son, Hunter grabbed him by the arm and dragged him onto his feet to be standing up. Seth was trying to get free as his dad then gave a hard smack right to his rear end for a shout to leave him. The boy struggled harder to get free while yelling that his father was committing child abuse to him.

"Not to any parent who hears how you are acting. They would be washing your mouth with soap while over their knee reddening your bare butt with a paddle. Lucky for you I feel the old hand works just fine through your jeans." Hunter gave several more hard smacks right to Seth's rear end.

"You wouldn't do this to Dean or Rome."

"Yes I have. Now accept your punishment or I will do this to you bare."

"No dad please." Seth finally snapped out whatever he was under. "I'm sorry. Please no more."

"Can't take the sentence, don't do the crime Seth."

After close to fifty smacks, Hunter felt his son had enough and the boy was close to tears from how bad his butt hurt. He set a hand on the side of Seth's face to let the boy know the smacks were done and Seth quickly moved to hug his dad tightly that was returned.

"I don't know what happened dad. One minute I was in the ring pretending to be Dean and the next, I want to attack Dean and Rome."

"It's okay Seth. Perhaps you just have been under stress and it got the better of you."

"Maybe."

"Lets get a taxi and got back to the hotel. Your mom might wash your mouth out though when we get there."

"Thanks for the warning."

Hunter kept an around his son to start leading him out of the office and thought over what had gone on between him and Orton earlier. Perhaps maybe he had just been in a bad mood from stress like Seth and taken it out on who he thought deserved punishment. In the morning to try making amends, Hunter would call Randy and hopefully be forgiven by the younger man. For now though was all about getting his son back to the hotel for them to get some needed rest.


	63. Toughest Shield Brother

The Shield were standing at a stairway entrance as they heard their parents were out on stage talking to the universe and they knew that once done, the three would have to head down for their handicap match against Punk as the first one of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. At hearing Punk's music playing through the arena, the brothers looked at each other quick before their own played to start heading down for the ring. Dean was in the lead with Roman and Seth behind him, but the oldest was trying to keep an eye on his little brothers. Since Dean's match on Raw, both have been acting a little distant with him and he was worried that it could possibly get worse if he didn't keep an eye out. Once the brothers were in the ring, they watched CM Punk like watch dogs and then the bell rang for it to be Dean starting off the match with the boy saying taunts at the man with his brothers adding in their own. Locking up with Punk, Dean then moved back into his corner to get some advice from his brothers who watched the match with nervousness since Punk had taken advantage of Dean's bad shoulder in the one on one match and were worried it would happen again. Even though Dean was suggested to wear tape on his shoulder to try keeping the pain down, he refused due to the fact it would just been a target for Punk to go for. When Dean had backed up for the corner, Seth tagged himself in and talked Dean down who had gotten a little upset with Punk and soon it was Punk versing the architect while Dean stood on the apron with Roman. A smirked was on Seth's face as he thought of how badly wanted to get Punk back for the match against him and Dean that he had been unaware was fighting the both of them.

"Relax little lunatic." Roman whispered to the youngest as they watched Punk slip out of the ring.

"I'm trying to." Dean sighed as he breathed through his nose.

"Punk is just trying to-Seth don't leave the ring." Roman hissed at the middle brother who had gotten out for Punk slip back in.

Crouched in a corner with an amused look at Seth, Punk watched the boy glance to his brother and he decided to not risk the two trying to pull anything on him. He launched forward to connect a forearm with Dean's face to knock the youngest clean off the mat to land on the padded floor. Roman was in shock for a second as Seth immediately got back in the ring with rage at the man going after his brother and Dean was getting up to give a slight nod to the oldest that he was okay. The two boys watched Punk toss Seth around the ring and they knew their brother might need them to get involved if he looked to really be in trouble. Once given a chance, Seth got to the Shield's corner to tag in Roman who came in ready to knock the man around for what he has done to his brothers and there was a slight look of worry on Punk's face.

"Don't go easy on him Rome." Dean whispered to the oldest with his eyes still on the man.

The crowd was going wild at Roman not looking at all afraid of Punk and he took steps closer to the man ready to fight him. When attacks were given to his head and eyes, Roman knew he was in trouble if his sight got taken out since unlike his brothers, he didn't need glasses and contacts to see. Any attack to his eyes would not be blurred from just a contact falling out or moving, so he had to get the man away from him. Lifting Punk right off the mat, he dropped him in the Shield's corner to start stomping on him. When the ref made Roman back away, Dean and Seth started to throw insults at Punk and then Roman came back to receive a boot to the face. Seth and Dean tried to stop him for them to get knocked off the apron and Roman quickly knocked the man down with an elbow as he noticed Seth and Dean getting back up holding where Punk had hit them. A small complaint came from Seth who said that it had hurt and he watched with Dean as Roman was giving blow after blow to Punk who laid on the mat with the oldest boy on top of him.

"Good boy Roman. Show that you are the big dog."

Roman was confused on who had said that and then got off Punk to tag Seth into the match as he stepped out of the ring to be on the apron. He watched Seth just stomp around on Punk as he walked over to where Dean stood on the apron.

"Did you or Seth say something before?"

"Seth was complaining out the blow he took. Why?"

"Someone complimented me and called me big dog."

"Weird. I don't think the ref would have and if the announcers did, it would've been heard by us."

"Maybe one of the fans screamed it and you guys weren't paying attention."

"Maybe." Dean shrugged as their focus went back onto the match.

"Seth." Roman called and glanced to Dean who looked ready for a tag. "Target his ribs."

"Got it." Dean agreed as he got in the ring as Seth got out.

Elbow drops were given to Punk before Dean went on to attacking Punk's ribs and around them to keep the Shield in control of the man. Roman stood on the apron watching happy his little brother was listening to him and smiled at how Dean looked like a kid being taught new moves by their dad. The way he always smiled and looked to be having fun was the one thing Roman hoped would never fade when Dean wrestled. Only time he didn't really see that look was when Heyman had them and they were wrestling to survive instead of for fun like their dad had always told them to do since they could be taught. Soon Punk was laying near the Shield's corner for Dean to tag in Roman and the oldest got back in the ring to step on Punk's neck for the man to give small sounds of pain and soon the ref made Roman stop.

"Don't let him push you around. Now rules should bound a hound."

Roman hid his shock with a smile as he continued to attack Punk, but was still trying to figure out who was talking to him and why his brothers didn't seem to have heard what was being said. The person kept talking about how the big dog owned whatever he wanted and nothing would stand in his way as long as he didn't give mercy to those in his way. Smack talking to Punk, Roman lost control for second to get it back and then send Punk right out of the ring through the ropes. He smirked before doing his signature roar and charging forward for Punk to be avoided and the boy went flying over the announce table into the chairs. From where they stood on the apron, Dean and Seth could not believe what they had just seen happen to the oldest and Dean ran to a ring post to get a view of what had happened to his brother. Both younger boys wanted to go check on him, which Seth did from by the steps while Dean stayed on the apron to watch Punk. Seth had no idea on what they could do as he was close to putting his hands to his head while Dean did have his hands to his head as a medic was checking on the oldest.

"Should someone get his dad?" King asked a medic.

"Rome, you need to get up." Seth shouted at the oldest who gave a nod that he understood.

Slowly still a little dazed, Roman got up with a hand to his eye for Punk to begin attacking him as he was having trouble seeing and Seth and Dean were so scared of not being able to do to help their brother. Punk kept going for Roman's damaged eye and the ref kept trying to make him stop hurting Roman, which was risking the man getting himself disqualified if he didn't back away like the ref was telling him to. Finally Roman was able to toss Punk over the ropes to the floor and get some time to trying getting his eye to feel better as Seth and Dean were trying to get him to tag one of them into the match to take over so he could get some rest.

"Shit." Seth whispered as Dean and him noticed how red their brother's eye looked along with around it.

"Take over for him." Dean instructed Seth.

"Thanks." Roman said s Seth made a quick tag to go right after Punk and the oldest laid on the apron holding his eye in pain.

"How bad is it?" Dean asked sounding concerned as the oldest sat on the floor.

"I don't know. It just hurts really bad."

"Me and Seth can handle the match if you want to head backstage to get it checked out."

"No. I won't abandon the two of you."

"Rome." Dean said as he crouched beside his brother still looking worried.

"Just keep an eye on Seth." Roman ordered a little too stern shocking Dean. "Don't make this match be lost because you can't stay focused."

"Rome, please cool down. I'm just worried about you is all."

"Don't be. Now get your ass back on the apron or else Ambrose." Roman ordered not seeing the hurt look on Dean's face at how cruel he was talking to him.

"Okay." Dean sighed and saw Seth being lifted onto Punk's shoulders.

Dean got in the ring as Seth got down and he distracted Punk enough for Seth to land a enzuigiri onto the man and a cover was made that Punk kicked out of at two. The youngest glanced to Roman who still held his injured eye in pain as he sat there and Dean put his focus back on the match since a medic had arrived to look him over. Not paying attention to the oldest was Seth who mocked Punk's go to sleep motion as Dean hoped Roman wouldn't lose it with Seth since the two of them went at it worse than how Roman and Dean made it look on camera. When Seth lifted Punk onto his shoulders, Dean was looking at the crowd when suddenly Punk got down to shove Seth straight into Dean for the youngest to go crashing to the floor and he had to hide the fact it hurt his ribs when they smashed right into the floor. Still a little shocked at what he'd done to his brother, Seth turned to get a knee right to his face from Punk and he fell to the mat dazed feeling himself get covered by the man and quickly lifted his shoulder to keep the match going.

"You don't need Seth or Dean."

"Go away." Roman whispered as he saw Dean not getting to his feet as he laid there on the floor.

"They only hold you back and act like little kids. You need to keep them in line."

Using the pain from his eye to take his focus off who was talking, Roman saw Dean trying to get up for some small quiet coughs to leave the youngest. Annoyed that Dean again was risking the match with his coughs, Roman ordered him to get his ass up and continue the match. The youngest glanced at Roman as he took a quick puff from his inhaler before heading back to the ring as he saw Seth trapped in the Anaconda Vise. Quickly ending the submission before Seth could tap, Dean got out of the ring to stand on the apron and tapped himself in when Seth rolled closer to him.

"Man that hurt." Seth told Roman as he had rolled towards the oldest.

"Why are you risking the match? Get your ass back in it or we'll lose due to you." Roman said to Seth for his younger brother to look shocked.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who decided to eyebutt with a chair." Seth shot back clearly annoyed with his brother.

Both were unaware that Dean laid on the mat dazed and Seth finally took notice when he saw Punk land an elbow right to Dean's ribs. The middle boy got on the apron to try attacking Punk to receive a forearm smash to his face for him to go down on the floor. Though when Punk went for a cover on Dean, it was ended at two by Dean kicking out and Punk decided it was time for the GTS. He lifted Dean up onto his shoulders ready to do the move when he saw Seth come in to set the youngest down and give the blonde streaked brother the move instead. Again Punk went to do the move on Dean for the boy to get down and he turned to see Roman heading straight for him to spear. Instead Punk moved out of the way for the oldest to spear the youngest who crashed right into the mat too loud for anyone's likings and Dean felt as if he couldn't breath. Punk took advantage of his chance and tossed Roman out of the ring to cover Dean and get the victory on the Shield as Dean was trying to not cry out in pain at how bad his chest was hurting along with his ribs. The man rushed out of the ring when he saw Roman climbing in and Roman looked at Dean in shock of what he had done to his baby brother.

"He was useless in this match. You should spear him again to show what happens when he costs you a match."

"No!" Roman hissed as he wouldn't dare do something so bad to his brother.

Roman couldn't believe what he had done as still Dean was on the mat in pain from the spear and Seth was still dazed outside the ring making Rome the only one who could help Dean. Not wanting to lose it on the oldest once he got in the ring, Seth made it look like everything cool as he told Roman to get away from Dean. The oldest told him that his eye made him unable to see their brother, but Seth wasn't going to easily accept that after Roman had pulled his cord earlier with the bossing them around. Still on the mat in pain was Dean who realized his inhaler had been crushed by the spear and didn't want to add more on that could start a brawl between his brothers. Once the cameras were off them, Roman and Seth helped Dean up to get him backstage as quick as possible. Instead of going straight to their parents, the boys hid in an empty room to talk about what had happened out there in their match. Dean was bent over a crate trying to push pass the pain as his title hung around his neck and Roman sat on the crate rubbing his eye trying to make it stop hurting.

"What it happens every once in a while okay." Seth decided to play peace keeper since he was the middle and knew that right now wasn't the time to lose his temper since both his brothers looked ready to kill each other or Dean only really. "It's not a big deal. You don't need to be upset about. It's-"

"Oh yeah my big brother spears me and I get a broken rib. No." Dean cut his twin off as he was clutching his ribs.

"You act like I did it on purpose. Some things happen." Roman defend himself. "You know I pull the trigger, I see a spot and I take. I didn't mean to. I can't see anything right now."

"Hey. Hey come on. CM Punk didn't beat the shield guys." Seth was trying to get them to not start a brawl.

"What do I look like? Do I look like a target?" Dean asked the oldest.

"Chill out. Calm down." Seth ordered.  
"Spearing me-" Dean was still talking.  
"Sit down and calm down." Seth ordered more sternly sounding close to their parents. "The Shield beat the Shield. But guess what, people win the lottery every single week. You know what even the cubs win the World Series once a century."  
"Yeah." Roman made a face at his brother as Dean was rubbing his rubs behind the oldest making pained nosies.  
"CM Punk. He's not the best in the world. Tonight he's the luckiest man alive. Look this thing is heal up." Seth pointed at Roman's eye.  
"You're pretty lucky you speared the crap out of me." Dean shout back as Seth touched his ribs when he said they would heal up.  
"We are still the most dominant force in this industry." Seth turned to look at Dean who was rubbing his ribs and Roman had to add in with smacking it to get the youngest more annoyed. "It's fine. You'll be fine man. Take it easy. Nothings gonna stop us. Not tonight. Not ever alright."  
"Watch where you're going next time." Dean told Roman who just let it pass.  
"I can't see anything with all kinds of fluids floating out of my eye." Roman replied for Dean to look at his eye trying to see the fluids.  
"Hey! Lets focus."  
"Horrible. Looks really bad." Dean said for Seth to smack him on the chest lightly. "Don't touch me like that right now."  
"Believe in the Shield guys." Seth held his fist out for the two. "Come on."  
"You know." Dean said as he tapped his fist on Seth's and Roman tapped his to it.

"We run this joint. We will be fine. Chill out. Geez man." Seth then pointed up at his face. "Look at my eye for crying out loud. Come on, I got busted in the face. Look at this."

"Yeah. You did." Roman laughed for Seth to walk away ad felt Dean tap his arm.

"Spear him next time. See how he likes it." Dean told Roman who gave him a look that said knock it off already.

When the three boys got to their locker room, they began to get changed when Roman heard the sound of a chair and turned to see it heading right for him. On instinct at seeing that, he shot forward to almost have speared Seth who looked at him totally ready to start beating him up. At his brothers close to coming to blows, Dean stepped between them becoming the peace keeper and asked what had happened.

"He was going to hit me with a chair." Roman informed for Seth to look shocked.

"It was on my bag. All I did was pick it up and asked you to put it over by the other."

"What?" Roman looked confused. "Oh shit. I'm sorry Seth. When I saw the chair and-"

"It's okay Rome. We've had a big and log night. Lets just find mom and dad so we can head back to the hotel."

"I'm with you there." Dean agreed as he took his street clothes out. "See you guys after a nice long relaxing shower."

Seth and Roman shook their heads at their little brother and took out their own change of clothes that they would change into once having taken their showers. When Seth saw the condition of Dean's inhaler, he picked it up to show Roman and then called into the bathroom asking what had happened to it.

"Got crushed by the spear. I'll get a new one from mom or dad."

"Why was it in your pocket?" Seth asked his twin.

"So I could have immediate access to it."

Nothing else was said by Dean and Seth dropped the inhaler back on Dean's bag as he knew that he would just end up attacking the youngest with how thick headed he could be. Roman just sat on the bench trying to get his eye to be less irritated, but he couldn't stop thinking about the voice that kept talking to him and how it caused him to be so bossy with his brothers out in the ring.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	64. Disturbing Sounds

The Shield stood out on the stage with all the others on the roster though since they were part of the Authority and the sons of the bosses, they were not actually on the stage, but in front of it with the other wrestlers looking down on them. Inside the ring was their parents talking about the match the other night between Cena and Orton where Orton had won the two championships. Seth was whispering how bored he was to his brothers who ignored him in hopes that he will take the hint that they wanted him to knock it off.

"Princes of Princes having fun down there?" Big E asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Seth whispered.

"Sorry I guess only one of you are the prince of princes since he is the only one who has a title."

"Shut up or I'll stick your title up your ass."

"Calm down Seth." Roman instructed without looking from the ring.

"Big E won't shut up."

"Are you going to go cry to your mommy?"

"Big E, knock it off or I'll kick your ass." Dean ordered the man and then heard what Orton was saying. "Are you kidding me?"

"He does know we can easily kick his ass and have done it before." Seth added as Roman glared at the champion in the ring and then to his parents that could see their sons' looks.  
"I am the most powerful person standing in this ring."

"He just messed up." Seth whispered to Dean as the three boys smirked at the not pleased looks their parents had.

"You're an idiot."

At hearing that be said, Dean and Seth tried to not start laughing as Roman looked at Cena who had been the one to say what all of them had to be thinking as Orton talked. When Cena began to give what he called the cliff notes to Orton's speech, the Shield decided to see if their parents would allow them to at least take out Big E, but Stephanie shook her head no. Frowns when on the boys' faces as they again stood bored waiting for the speech to be over so they could go backstage and do something fun at least.

"Bryan is getting another shot at the title. Why can't we have shots?" Roman asked as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah. We were the youngest tag champions, I'm still the youngest NXT one, and Dean's is the youngest US."

"I don't have to listen to anybody John Cena." Randy shouted right as Stephanie walked over.

"Except us." she reminded as Hunter like his sons just stood back and watched her.

As Randy was explaining himself, the boys saw their parents talking over something out of Orton's hearing and they knew that their parents were planning something on the new champion for his big mouth. The boys rolled their eyes at their parents talking bullshit that Seth had whispered, they knew the two just wanted to see Orton have his butt kicked around the ring for having not controlled himself with his mouth.

"Think dad will be upset if I pulled his pants down?" Dean asked his brothers.

"Do it." Seth instructed.

"No!" Roman ordered.

Soon the gathering ended and the boys raced to their parents office to collapse on the couch and start playing each other in some game on their phones. Their parents walked in to see them absorbed in their game and Stephanie sat at her office while Hunter lifted Dean and Seth up to set the two on his lap as he watched them play their game. Seeing his sons acting their ages brought a smile to Hunter's face as he leaned to watch the game on Roman's phone. A knock on the door made the two adults look up as Kane walked in to see Hunter with two boys in his lap.

"Hey Kane." Hunter lifted his sons up to set down for Seth to be hard since the boy complained of being comfortable.

"What do you have to report?" Stephanie asked as she moved from the desk.

"Heard that Ambrose wanted to pants Bryan with Rollins backing him up to do it."

"Boys." Stephanie looked at sons who were still absorbed in the game.

"Hey Steph. I think perhaps we should start working on a fourth kid." Hunter told his wife as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Oh god." Seth made gagging noises as he stopped playing.

"I'm going to throw my guts up." Dean had a nauseous look as he got up for the three boys to be heading for the door.

"My ears were what were hurt last night instead of my eye so I didn't have to hear." Roman covered his ears as he left the room with his brothers.

"That worked great." Hunter said as he laughed.

"No way would we even dare to have a fourth with how much it takes to take care of those three." Stephanie informed as they then looked to Kane for them to go over the rest of the shows plans.

The three boys were hanging outside on a crate when they saw Jeff Hardy walk by them and were curious if he had noticed them at all. When they saw Randy Orton come over clearly annoyed, Seth bet to his brothers that the two were going to start making out. Roman rolled his eyes at his brother and said they weren't going to start making out with each other, but Dean told Seth he should ask to join in if they did.

"Disgusting. God you are too much like dad with the things that come out of your mouth."

"I live to make him proud and prove that I am the rightful heir to his all mighty throne." Dean said to start laughing as he laid back on the crate holding bruised ribs.

"Should I be very concerned with this little conversation?"

"Uncle Shawn, nice to see ya." Seth grinned as the man came over to sit between him and Roman.

"What are you three up to and why aren't you with your parents?"

"One: mom and dad are currently making a fourth kid." Roman answered.

"Yeah right. They wouldn't dare go through the mayhem again after you three and still have to go through with a fourth making it worse."

"Hey!" Seth crossed his arms annoyed.

"Two: Orton and Hardy might be in a storage closet right now. I thought Dean might like to go join in with the kissing parts." Dean said for his brother to tackle him down onto the crate.

"Okay break it up you two. Trust when you have Orton and Hardy alone together in a room, don't take the one next door. You will hear a lot of banging and noise from-"

"Shawn!"

"Hey H." Shawn greeted his friend that was like a brother to him. "I was just giving a health lesson to my favorite nephews."

"We're your only nephews." Roman corrected.

"Health lesson on what?" Hunter asked.

"Not to be in a room next to Orton and Hardy when they're alone." Seth answered. "There's a lot of banging and noise. Do they slam each other into walls or like it rough when they-"

"Seth Rollins Helmsley! God you are going to have your mouth washed out with a whole bar of soap if you finish that."  
"I told him he should see if they will let him join in and maybe he could watch." Dean suggested with a smirk.

"Dean Ambrose Helmsley!" Hunter lifted his youngest son up who began to complain about his bruised ribs. "I hate something that will take your mind off your ribs young man."

Before Dean could protect himself, a hard smack connected with his rear and he begged for his dad to stop as he hoped no one would hear him being spanked. After a second one, Dean was set down on the crate rubbing his rear with a frown and Roman rolled his eyes at his brothers for how they always had to earn themselves some kind punishment.

"How would the Shield like for the best wrestler in history to lead into them coming down?" Shawn asked his nephews.

"Austin is here." Dean said sounding excited.

"Not funny Dean." Shawn told his nephew.

"Aunt Chyna?" Seth added on with the teasing.

"No."

"Grandpa Sika?" Roman laughed.

"No. Me! You three have spent too much time with your old man."

"Go take your spots. Shawn please don't do anything stupid." Hunter told the man who was a brother to him.

"H, it's me."

"That's what worries me." Hunter sighed as the four left his sights.

The brothers stood ready to head out as they heard their uncle in the ring talking to Punk who seemed to have no clue on the real reason the showstopper was out there.

"What I'm about to do pains me more than it's gonna pain you. I mean, I'm guessing. Let me introduce to you, your opponents." They heard and then their music began.

"Lets go kick Punk's ass." Roman instructed as thy began heading out.

As the boys made their way down to the ring, they their uncle getting out of the ring as they reached it and they paced outside of it. Punk just smirked at the boys as he asked Dean how the ribs felt and a glare was sent at him from the boy. When he made fun of Roman's eye injury, Roman had to keep himself calm instead of showing he had his dad's temper. The three boys smirked at hearing Punk's partners for the match were going to be the Usos and soon the match began with Jimmy and Dean starting off the match and the two were going right at each other like they've done since being little when Sika would babysit the Helmsley brothers. Throughout the match, it looked like Punk and Usos had the upper hand over the Shield. For the Shield, it was hard against their cousins since they have all been trained or working together since they were little kids. When Seth finally got control for the Shield, he struggled to keep control over his cousin and when he tried to hit him in a corner with a body splash, Seth ended up missing his cousin to daze himself.

"Come on Seth." Dean whispered as he stood with Roman.

When Roman went to walk along the apron, his cousin decided to just knock him off it and Dean hid his smirk at how much they enjoyed spending time with their cousins in the ring. Though the oldest of the brothers didn't agree with that as he watched Dean get in the ring to keep control over their opponent and he kept him close to the Shield's corner. A tag was made by Roman for him to get into the ring and they listened to the announcers talk about Roman's crash the other night that he had injuried his eye by and cost them the match.

"Wonder what our parents are doing." Seth said as he watched the match.  
"Stay focused please." Roman instructed as he tagged the younger in.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I feel weird right now."

"Your eye?"

"No. I feel like bossing you and Seth around, but don't know why. It's like someone is telling me what to do and I'm fighting to not listen."

"Sound like dad?"

"Nope."

"Just relax." Dean instructed as Seth tagged Roman back in.

After a kick to the face, Dean was tagged in for him and Seth to go for the opposite team's corner to be knocked down by Punk. The man gave running high knees to both of them before he put his focus only on Dean to go for cover that Roman broke up. Dean was a little dazed as he saw Seth slam one of the Usos into a barricade for his brother to then be taken down by Punk. Seeing an opening, Dean tried to attack Punk for him to be hit and fell to the mat and Punk got up onto the top turnbuckle for an elbow drop to connect with Dean's chest. When Punk had Dean on his shoulders about to do a GTS, he saw Rollins about to get in and knocked the boy off the apron. This allowed for Dean to back into the Shield's corner where Roman was to tag himself in without Punk seeing. Roman tried to get in for Punk to catch him right in the face and he watched Dean be given a GTS and the man was open to be given a spear. Covering Punk afterwards, Roman got the Shield the win and saw Dean with a hand to his head as Roman touched his eye quick. With a closer look at the youngest, Roman could see that Dean was bleeding from his forehead. Seth immediately was at Dean's side checking on him while Roman took a quick look to then ruffle Dean's hair.

"Mom's going to baby you." he teased as Seth decided to drag Dean by the arm out of the ring. "Good idea Seth. Drag him out instead of helping him stand."

"Shut it." Seth responded he got Dean out of the ring and then helped him over the barricade.

The Shield stood together in the crowd as Seth asked Dean if he was okay and he assured that he was and they made their way for backstage with Seth holding Dean up on his feet. Once they got backstage, Hunter and Shawn took over with supporting Dean whose head was bleeding pretty bad and they got him to the medics room for him to be patched up. Stephanie checked on Roman who kept touching his eye and saw it was leaking again after been hit multiple times throughout the match.

"Let me look my powerhouse." she said as she gently touched around the eye and then set a towel over it to soak up the fluids. "You can ice it up once back at the room."

"It hurts so bad."

"I know Rome."

"No!"

"Seth let them clean your brother's head." Hunter ordered as he had the youngest boy sitting on his lap.

"Not with the stuff that stings."

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Roman sighed as he sat on a table to lay back.

"Seth if you try to bite the medic, your rear end is going to be so red and hard to sit on for a month."

"Fine."

Stephanie shook her head at the sight of her middle son acting like a little kid as her youngest sat on her husband's lap trying to stay awake as his brother tried to stop the medic from cleaning the cut. She couldn't understand how even when it was his brothers needing to be taken care of, Seth flipped out and began to not let the medics do what they needed to do. Having enough of him misbehaving, she walked right over and grabbed him by the ear to drag him out of the room with only telling her husband they would meet them in the car. From where he was still laying, Roman laughed as he knew his brother was getting his butt reddened by their mother and he glanced to his dad with Dean to see the youngest had fallen asleep clearly having been worn out after a rough two nights.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	65. 2013 Christmas

Dean and Seth were asleep in Seth's bedroom having to share since Roman and Finn had broken the youngest's bed wrestling on it. The slightly older twin was passed out in just pants while his twin was completely wrapped up in blankets with a sweatshirt on. When there were loud knocks on the door, both boys shifted with groans as they tried to ignore the noise. After several seconds of knocking, the door was opened for Hunter to come in with Roman behind him and smiled at how the twins may sleep differently, but somehow had curled into each other's sides.

"Time to go see what Santa brought you boys." Hunter told his sons who ignored him.

"Santa got stuck in the chimney." Seth mumbled as he pushed any blanket off him to keep cool.

"Do you brats want presents or not?' Roman asked his brothers who groaned before getting up from the bed.

They walked downstairs with their dad and brother to see Shawn and Finn by the tree waiting for them at the decorated tree. Stephanie set some cups of hot chocolate down for her sons as Hunter collected all the stockings and passed them out. When Shawn got his, he immediately took some small wrapped boxes out along with envelopes to begin opening them. He ran over to hug his best friend at seeing two passes for any gun range so he and Hunter could go practice for hunting. Rolling his eyes at the man that was like a brother to him, Hunter glanced to his sons to see Seth take out an envelope that had tickets to a show of some bands playing that he had an interest in.

"How did you get these tickets?" Seth asked in shocked at knowing they had been sold out.

"I had a friend of mine get them." Hunter answered.

"Thank you. I can't wait to tell Corey that we can go." Seth informed not seeing his dad's disappointed look.

"Did Santa bring tickets for me?" Finn asked his dad hopefully and opened the envelope to see a car for a free months hugs. "My sister's present."

"She gave me the same thing."

More presents from the stockings were opened to reveal that Roman got tickets to a football game that he couldn't wait to go to with his dad and Dean a baseball game that he felt the same for. When it came time for the presents under the tree, Hunter grabbed one that was a cube to hand to Dean and the boy began to unwrap it for his eyes to widen at what it was. He took the nunchakus out to do some small swings with them and then hugged his parents.

"Is this the newest one?" Seth asked at his parents having gotten him a new portable game system.

"Yes."

"A signed jersey from my favorite team." Roman looked over the football jersey of the Pensacola Jaguars.

"Did we do a good job this year?" Stephanie asked as she put the now empty mugs on a table.

"Always great presents from you guys." Seth assured and hugged his parents again.

"There is something we got for you two though." Roman informed and Dean took a square box out from behind the tree that looked a little heavy for him.

Together Stephanie and Hunter opened it for smiles to go on their faces at what their sons had done for them. It was a picture album that not only had pictures of the boys with their parents, but ones of their parents before the boys were born. Stephanie went to the first page take a paper off of a picture of her and Hunter first meeting and looked at her husband a little shocked at there being one.

"You can thank me for that one." Shawn informed for his friends to raise their eyebrows at him. "I may have been planning to blackmail Vince with it if he tried to fire Hunter."

"Why would dad have been fired?" Seth asked confused.

"Long story my architect." Stephanie said.

The next picture was ones of them on their first date and then a picture of Stephanie standing there with her hands on her stomach and tears came from Stephanie's eyes at seeing it. She took Roman's hand thinking of the time she spent carrying him in her and how he could carry her in his arms if needed to. Hunter knew his wife was happy to see pictures that both hadn't looked at for years due to the pain they caused and then saw one of Steph in the hospital with Hunter at her side.

"You found photos of your birth." Hunter realized as the next photo was uncovered to be a nurse holding a newborn.

"Hard to do, but you're not the only with connections dad." Roman told him. "I hope this doesn't bother you."

"Not one bit. It lets us see you when we thought you had passed." Stephanie pulled her son against her to kiss his temple.

"Then you'll love more." Seth uncovered the next photo to see a collage of Roman as an infant to a toddler.

On the next page was Stephanie and Hunter's first wedding with Shawn standing there with a proud look on his face at being the witness and a couple pictures of the reception. When they turned the page, there was Stephanie with a more noticeable bump than her first pregnancy, but not enough for anyone to really take notice. She looked to be trying to not smile at what was a little secret between her and Hunter in the photo. Hunter hugged the twins as he saw a picture of Stephanie in the hospital to give birth to them and again photos of two newborns being carried by a nurse.

"We still can't figure out which one is me and which one is Dean." Seth informed and Stephanie looked at the picture.

"This one is you Seth with how you still make that face when upset." Stephanie set her finger on the clearly upset newborn.

"Do not." Seth grumbled crossing his arms.

Finally a picture of Stephanie and Hunter with their sons at first reuniting that brought back so much emotion as Stephanie took her husband's hand. She wonder if the boys knew the whole story behind this photo or just put it in since Shawn told them to. That story was for another time though as they continued through the album to see their sons growing up and one was of Stephanie and Hunter at Vince's house holding a baby Dean. They remember that day being Hunter having been unable to leave the youngest without him crying.

"That's me right?" Seth asked for his parents to shake their heads.

"That is Dean. You were too busy being carried around by your Uncle Shane. Your brother had issues with being separated from your dad that day."

"Where was I?" Roman asked curious.

"With your grandpa being a little fish and kept splashing us." Hunter answered to give a squeeze to his oldest son.

Moving on to the next picture was of Seth of possibly only three trying to get into a tree and Hunter standing there trying to not laugh. When one of the Anoa'i brothers holding the Helmsley ones was seen, Stephanie saw the curious looks as they tried to figure out why they looked like them at those ages. Not wanting to be mean on Christmas, Hunter explained that was the first time the two sets of brothers had met.

"So we really do look a lot alike." Roman said trying to not be creeped out.

"Shows you were meant to be family." Hunter added.

They looked through so many pictures that had been put in the album for stories to be told to the boys and one popped up of a bunch of kids all standing inside of a ring holding belts. In one spot were the Anoa'i brothers holding tag belts that were copies of the ones that the Wild Samoans had one. Next was Usos holding tag belts that their dad had won. A girl and boy with dark hair stood with the girl holding the European championship and the boy holding the old 90's WWF championship. Finn pointed out that the boy was him and his dad nodded with a smile.

"There's Flair's girl." Hunter said pointing to a girl holding a world championship pointing at the name of Ric Flair on it.

"Is that us?" Dean asked a little surprised at having just put the pictures he was told to put in.

"Yeah." Stephanie agreed as she saw the boys sitting on the floor with belts all out in front of them.

Roman had the world belt on his shoulder while next to him was Seth with the WWE championship from the early 2000s and Dean held the intercontinental belt from that time too. Though on Roman's lap was the women's belt that it looked like had been set on his lap by the Anoa'i brothers by the smirks on their faces. On Dean and Seth's laps were the tag belts that their dad had won at that time. Smiles came to their parents faces as they decided they had seen enough photos and hugged their sons to thank them for the best gift of this Christmas.

"You did a great job on this." Stephanie told the three.

"You three have come close to achieving those belts that you hold in those pictures." Hunter reminded and saw Shawn take out his cell phone to go call someone.

"Lets go eat breakfast while your dad and uncle clean up here." Stephanie told the boys as Hunter looked around the room.

Everywhere there was wrapping paper and he knew it was going to take forever to clean up with just being him and Shawn. At his best friend not paying him any attention, Hunter yelled that he would let him clean up and that there was a hidden present once he was done. Shawn went to argue with Hunter for him to not get a chance once the man was out of the room to leave him with clean up.


	66. Raw Rollins vs Punk

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Anyone else hear that about someone coming up with a nickname for Triple H after he filled in for Reigns at Live** **Shows. Have to say Shield Dad sounds kind of cool.**

* * *

Currently in Raw's ring for the beginning of the show, the Shield had gone out to interrupt Punk and Roman was trying to keep Dean back after the youngest being called the weak link by the man. He kept having to keep the youngest back who was very much acting like a lunatic with not having liked being called weak since he always have doubt himself being a good wrestler due to his medical problems or not being very strong compared to his brothers.

"Relax." Roman instructed as he ignored Punk calling him. "You have nothing to prove to him and we know it."

At Seth saying he was the best in the Shield and accepting Punk's challenge for a fight, Roman was completely caught off guard while Dean had to not laugh out loud at his twin and yelling bullshit. Dean decided to stand back and let Roman talk with Seth who quickly defended himself over what he had said of being the best of his brothers and Dean couldn't wait to see this blow up in his twin's face. No way would he get talked into the twin trick and make it look like Seth was the best since usually the brothers all were great and had things that made them different in the ring. All three do have their dad's temper, but Seth got their dad's ego too and it made him say stuff before thinking or talking with his brothers first. Luckily Dean and Roman were like their mom who just like to smack talk their opponents and prove that no one messes with McMahon bloodlines. Dean listened to his older brothers argue over who would face Punk until Brad Maddox came out to confirm that Seth would face Punk and the match was going to start right away. When it was time for the match to start, Dean and Roman stood at ringside to watch it just blow up in Seth's face and saw their brother get out of the ring.

"You going to get back in?" Roman asked Seth while Dean kept an eye on Punk.

"I'm just thinking of a strategy on how to win the match." Seth answered. "I got it. Okay."

He proved to have it when he got in the ring to soon get Punk on the mat and Dean and Roman watch with curious looks on how long before he wants to pull the twin trick. No way was Dean going to allow it since Seth dragged himself into this match and Dean didn't feel like wrestling at that very second so he'd just stay with Roman and watch.

"I wonder how long before he wants to do the twin trick." Roman whispered to Dean.

"Any chance he gets after being hit."

"Going to do it?"

"Hell no." Dean laughed. "He got himself into this and the hell am I getting involved to pull him out. Skunkhead should have just allowed you to verse Punk."

"We're equal. You know that right?" Roman asked the youngest.

"I know. Sometimes it's hard to put myself there with you and Seth since I'm not as strong or the whole breathing issue."

"You're unpredictable though. Can smack talk anyone." Roman reminded for Dean to nod.

Punk got knocked into a corner for the ref to back Seth away and Dean decided to get right in the man's face to start badmouthing him. It took Roman almost lifting him off the apron to get him away and Seth was amused by his twin's actions and could see the small smirk on Roman's face too at what Dean had done. At seeing Punk give a backbreaker to Seth, Dean whispered here comes the request for twin trick and Roman shook his head knowing he was going to be right.

"Seth reminds me of dad when he was in Evolution." Dean informed as he watched the match.

"Maybe. I was thinking mom with his long hair."

"Dad had long hair then."

"Right." Roman laughed as they moved to talk to the ref when he didn't get Punk off the ropes with Seth.

Soon Seth had Punk down and wasn't letting up on him while his brothers watched him. When Seth got Punk's on the ropes, he asked Dean to do the twin trick for a shake of the head to come from the youngest.

"What?"

"You got into this. You get out of it."

"I'm going to kick your ass after this match."

"I'm scared of you." Dean rolled his eyes.

Knowing he was stuck in the match, Seth fought with all he had and soon had push Punk off the ropes to make the man crash into the barricade. Dean decided to sit cross legged on the floor mocking Punk as Roman gave a quick glance to Seth while making sure Dean wouldn't get hit. When Punk was going to get up, Dean was pulled away by Roman and watched Punk get back in the ring. He got the youngest to stand and instructed him to grow up a little bit or their parents were going to be very upset with them on acting so childish.

"I'm so bored." Dean complained as he made it look like he was paying attention to the match along with Roman.

Once in a while, Dean would smack talk at Punk and Roman would cheer on Seth to keep him going in the match, but knew Seth saw it only as teasing from his big brother. Roman patted the mat, trying to get Seth to hurry up in the match to end it and Seth mocked Punk to try doing a GTS to have it not happen and a running knee caught Seth. He laid on the mat dazed as Punk was getting to the top turnbuckle and Dean wondered if he should get involved or not with the match instead of smack talk, but decided not to when Seth got out of the way.

"You caused this." Roman reminded his brother who laid on the apron panting.

"I hate you both." Seth said and then saw his twin in Punk's face. "Get him please."

"Ambrose come." Roman called feeling like his parents right now with babysitting his baby brother who couldn't stop saying things to Punk. "Knock it off or mom and dad will catch the words you keep using."

"It's fun though." Dean replied and then saw Seth slip on the ropes. "Less of a chance mom and dad will get a grandkid from Skunkhead."

"Shut up asshole." Seth hissed having heard him.

When Punk had Seth caught in the Anaconda Vise, he slid in the ring just to lure Punk after him and then slid right back out to stand with his brother. Punk and Seth were going back and forth with getting control over the other as Dean was distracting the ref and finally Roman pulled the youngest down after Seth had gotten Punk on the mat. Dean yelled for his brother to let him go and the ref was more delayed by trying to decide if he should do something about that and got only to two when seeing the cover.

"He did it." Dean pointed at Roman when Seth walked towards them.

"Focus on your match." Roman sighed as he didn't feel like explaining what happened.

"Stay on the floor runt." Seth ordered his twin.

"He was trying to help." Roman defended the youngest.

"Keep him tied up or something." Seth told the oldest as Dean ignored his twin.

Dean was just standing next to Roman when Punk came to the ropes and Roman told him to stay back for both to be smashed into by Seth who had gone over the ropes. A groan left both Dean and Roman at the collision and Seth mumbled how he hates his big mouth and ego that got him into this mess. When Dean and Roman went to get up, they heard Punk's music playing and Dean mumbled this wasn't his fault since he was on the floor still. Roman got in the ring to scare Punk off while Dean collected his title and crouched against the barricade looking up at his two brothers hoping he wouldn't get the blame. Once backstage, Dean ran as Seth began to chase after him and soon the two boys were in their parents office with Dean hiding under the desk.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he sitting at the desk.

"Dean cost me my match."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"Enough. Roman, what happened?"  
"Seth has your ego and got himself into a match against Punk. Dean kept smack talking at Punk and Seth refused to stay focused so he ended up losing."

"Not true." Seth pouted and Hunter sighed.

"I have to go deal with some stuff. I want you three to stay here until I get back. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Hunter left the office and the boys were stuck watching Raw and not long their dad had gotten into the ring about to make a big announcement on some wrestler. All three went totally still at Brock Lesnar being called out by their dad and Seth was restrained by Roman to keep him from rushing out of the office. That shit eating grin on Heyman's face made Seth want to kick him right there to wipe it off with his boot.

"Why is he here?" Seth asked so confused. "Doesn't dad remember what he's done to us and keeps on trying to do."

"Calm down Seth. Dad might have a plan for Lesnar being out there." Roman tried to reason to his brother as they kept watching.

"He's saying something to Heyman." Dean informed as he tried to read his dad's lips. "It's hard to figure out what though."

As quick as it started, Hunter shook Brock's hand before leaving the ring to give it all to the two men still in it. Once he had reached his office, Hunter saw Seth restrained and Dean was again hiding under the desk in fear of something. Hunter quickly caught Seth's flying fist and kept it from connecting with his jaw as tears were going down Seth's face.

"You traitor. Did you just give us over to Heyman? How could you?"

"Seth." Roman tried to get his brother's attention.

"No I did not. For business it was best to bring Lesnar back, but under strict orders that if the Shield are harmed by him or Heyman, they can kiss their jobs good bye here, any chance in TNA, or other fighting companies including UFC."

"You have him trapped to be good." Dean realized.

"Anything to keep my sons safe." Hunter said for all three to hug him. "Anything for you three."

Stephanie walked in to see Hunter sitting on the couch with Seth and Dean asleep with their heads on his lap while Roman's on his shoulder. She gave her husband a quick kiss before heading out to finish up some extra things for the next show.

* * *

 **Please Review & Hope You Liked This Chapter**


	67. Raw Old School

Dean was sitting on the couch of his parents' office listening to music when his leg was bumped into for him to glance down. His brothers were wrestling each other saying that they could take on anything, which got Dean to roll his eyes at them knowing that wasn't fully true.

"Anything in the ring won't make me run in fear." Seth said as Roman corrected that he doesn't run from anything either in the ring.

"Bullshit." Dean coughed right as his parents came in.

"Watch your language young man." Stephanie warned.

"Sorry." Dean said and got to his feet.

"You three ready for Piper's Pit?" Hunter asked.

"Of course. I mean it's not like he's going to hit us with fruit right." Seth laughed and then went serious. "He's not going to hit us with fruit right?"

"I don't think so. Piper though is Orton's godfather, meaning he learned his dirty tricks before evolution from his dad and Piper." Hunter answered to see his son pale.

"Don't worry Seth. Like we said before, nothing in the ring will make us go running." Roman patted his brother on the back.

"Yeah." Seth agreed.

"Yep." Dean rolled his eyes knowing they were so pretending to be tough. "Lets get out there and hang with Piper before I freeze to death."

"Don't lift his kilt. Me and your uncle already have and he's not going commando." Hunter told his sons who waved him off.

"Seriously dad." Roman raised an eyebrow as he left.

The boys made their way to where they would enter and began to head down the steps to the ring. Piper was watching them with a curious look of why they look so familiar to him. Dean was resisting pulling his jacket more around himself as he got into the ring to stand with his brothers watching Piper. Picking up the mic, Dean asked who gave the old man a live microphone to get the show started and showed how good he can smack talk with someone he considered one of the best. At Piper saying Ambrose Alley, Dean thought that was a good name and Roman almost groaned at going to have to hear him beg their parents for his own talk show.

"Now if you're finished with the foolishness." Piper said to then glance at Seth who was smiling. "You think I'm cute? I admit, I've been beat up. I have fought some guys. Oh my goodness. Things don't work quite like they used to, but my mind is fine. And there's only one guy that can match me on the microphone and his name is CM Punk."

Piper had gotten right into Dean's face when he said Punk's name not affected that Dean was taller than him and Roman and Seth wonder how their brother would respond to that. Cheers for Punk came from the crowd as Dean tapped his shoulder trying to think of how he could respond to a speech like that and then it came to him on what to say.

"I think you of all people would know to tread lightly in a situation like you're in Piper." Dean began as Seth got up to force him away from the legend.

"Hey." Seth wanted some time to go at Piper and turned to the man. "Hey Hot Rod."

"Yeah." Piper looked at the blonde streaked boy wondering why his mom would let him do such a thing to his hair.

"Can I call you hot rod?"

"Sure."

"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but my friend, it's not 1985 anymore."

"I don't even think the Shield were sperm in their dad at that time." JBL whispered to Cole who just rolled his eyes.

"The Shield is too smart for you little tactics, alright. There are no cracks in the Shield. You know what I think it is, I think it's jealously all right." Seth said as he looked to his twin. "Piper is jealous because you are a better US Champion than he ever was."

Roman just listened to his brothers mess with the man as he wondered how long it will go before they got themselves hit by Piper. He finally did pay attention when Piper said Seth couldn't beat Punk one on one, then added that Dean couldn't do it either after a glance to the oldest boy. When Piper looked at Roman, the boy was a little annoyed at his cheek being pinched since not even his parents or grandparents did that to him when he was little.

"You. You're fighting Punk tonight. Now let me just ask, if you beat Punk tonight, doesn't that make you better than them?" Piper asked referring to Dean and Seth.

Feeling still a little annoyed at his cheek being pinched, Roman glared at Piper and ignored everything the man was saying to him. When Dean tried to get Roman to say something, the oldest listened before grabbing the mic to stand up to his full height towering over Piper.

"I'm gonna beat CM Punk tonight. And if you ever again touch me, I'm gonna break your old ass in half." Roman warned glaring down at Piper while Seth and Dean were amused at this.

"Hey Roman. Lets leave a memorable impression on Mr. Piper right now." Dean suggested as he saw Piper take his jacket off.

"Hey. Mr. Piper." Seth sounded like a little kid that got Piper wondering just how young these three really were.

Slowly the Shield crowded around Piper with a dangerous look in their eyes that usually only came when wrestling with their family or friends. Before the three could do anything, Punk's music began to play and he came out to protect the legend with the New Age Outlaws at his sides. The Shield couldn't believe it since these were their dad's friends and once the boys were out of the ring, they looked at the four men with anger at their plans not happening. Roman was the last over the barricade with Seth having to tug on his arm to make him follow and they got backstage to see Hunter talking with Flair and the man saw how upset his sons were.

"They have your temper H." Ric laughed as he saw Seth throw a water bottle.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon clean that up right this instant." Stephanie ordered as she came into view.

"Your friends ended our plans." Dean told his dad who nodded.

"I saw that."

"I left my title out there." Dean put his hands to his face annoyed at the title being in enemy hands.

"Go relax before having to head back out." Hunter instructed for the boys to get moving.

"Hey Hunter." Road Dogg patted his once teammate on the back.

"Did you have to pull their cords?" Hunter asked.

"They need to know respect. If you're gonna talk smack, you got to prove it with your fists too." Billy Gunn reminded.

"Like they haven't already." Ric said knowing many have been beaten down by the three boys.

"They can show it tonight when the oldest verses Punk." Gunn replied before the two left.

"Hunter here's something one left in the ring." Road tossed the US title to the COO.

"Thanks." Hunter walked to his office to see Dean again in his sweat jacket freezing. "I should think about getting you a heated jacket."

"Very funny dad."

"This was dropped off for you." Hunter showed him the belt.

"Thanks dad." Dean took the title to clip on the front of his pants.

"How does that not drag your pants down?" Hunter asked.

"I wear a belt." was Dean's simple answer to have his dad roll his eyes.

Later on in the show the match between Roman and Punk was going on with both sides have people in their corner to back them up if needed to. Dean and Seth were curious if their brother could beat Punk and some verbal conflicts came from the boys and Outlaws. When Punk was going to go for the GTS, Dean stepped onto the apron in an attempt to distract the ref for the boy to have himself dragged off by Road Dogg and Seth was soon sent right over the announce table by Punk. Roman came so close to beating Punk after a Superman punch to have the man kick out at two and the boy set himself up to do a spear. He was jumped over to smack face first into the turnbuckle pad and got rolled up by Punk to kick out of the cover to keep the match going. A determined look went on Roman's face as he went to lift Punk up to receive a kick to the side of his head that had him laying dazed on the mat, but still Roman was able to lift his shoulder to not lose. Disbelief was on Punk's face and he tried to do a GTS for him to catch the boy with a running knee in a corner. Before Punk could capitalize, he saw Dean get on the apron and knocked the youngest down to turn himself right in the line of a spear from Roman that got the win for the boy. Seth and Dean were happy for their brother having won and they shot insults at the downed man when Roman signaled for them to get Punk set for a triple powerbomb. Music that wasn't theirs began to play for confused looks to go on the boys' faces as they forgot about Punk to be focused on the entrance. Shock came onto the Shield's faces at Jake Roberts walking out with a yellow bag over his shoulder and Dean glanced to his brothers to see they had paled at knowing what usually was in the bag.

"We should leave." Seth instructed nervously and backed up with his brothers when the bag was set on the mat.

Punk and the Outlaws began to attack the boys for Dean to be dazed laying on the mat and his brothers watch Roberts pick up his bag to dump a yellow python right onto Dean's chest. Feeling something touch his face, Dean cracked his eyes open a little bit to see the snake look right at him and had trouble hiding his smile with knowing his brothers wouldn't even dare get back in the ring to get him. It laid across his face until Roberts picked the snake up to walk over to where Roman had been to have the snake go right for the oldest who backed away at seeing it try to bite him. Both of Dean's brothers would leave him as they were afraid of the snake and soon when the show was over, Dean was helped to his feet by Roberts who gave a shake of his head to the boy.

"You are one lucky kid." Jake told Dean as they walked backstage with the man still holding the snake.

"Why?" Dean asked as he watched the snake.

"Usually my snakes bite those I want them to. This gal refused to and I think she likes you with how she keeps trying to get over to ya."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure thing kid."

Carefully Jake transferred the snake from his shoulders to Dean for the boy to be looking at the snake with amazement and respect with how gentle and careful he was being. At hearing his brothers' voices, Dean handed the snake over for Jake to put away and Seth came rushing over to look his twin for any bites that he believed the snake would have made.

"Chill out. I'm perfectly fine."

"You had a snake on top of you. No fucking way are you fine. Where did it bite you?"

"She didn't bite me. Now go away before I shove you in the women's locker room."

"You okay Ambrose?" Roman asked in his voice that said he was tough.

"I'm fine Reigns. You and Rollins sure were great out there with ditching me at the sight of the snake." Dean then crossed his arms to smirk. "I thought you two weren't afraid of nothing in the ring."

"We aren't. No one here wrestles with a dangerous animal laying in a bag waiting to bite them."  
"One: she isn't dangerous unless miss treated. Two: she didn't bite me and actually only wanted to bite the two of you."  
"Anyway. Mom wants us to get ready to go." Roman said leading his brother away.

"You're so taking a shower since you most likely are covered in snake diseases and germs." Seth told his twin looking disgusted.

"Baby." Dean whispered as they reached the locker room.

After they all had showered and changed, the brothers met up with their parents to be heading out to the car. Hunter saw Seth was keeping far away from his twin and had to laugh at knowing Dean was the only one not scared of snakes. Putting an arm around his youngest son, Hunter offered them all ice cream over the big win Roman had gotten in the match.


	68. Visiting Anoa'i Family

Roman sat on the end of his seats row with Seth between him and Dean as they waited for their flight to finally land after having been on it for a couple hours since five in the morning. He saw Dean watching the plane touch down on the ground and land to pull up to a terminal before they could be allowed to leave their seats. The oldest boy made sure his brothers received their bags from the floor to then head down the aisle to exit the plane. When the three reached the gate, they looked for the sign that would direct them in which way to go that would take them to luggage claim. Once finding it, the boys headed straight there to see Sika and Patricia waiting for them and both gave tight hugs to their three grandsons.

"How was your flight?" Sika asked as he had his arm over Roman and Dean.

"Long." Seth answered as they looked for their luggage.

The boys collected their luggage before being led towards the airport's exit and towards the parking. Patricia was telling the boys that they were very happy to get to spend almost a whole week with them and whatever the three wanted to do, both would try to do it. It had been hard to get some time in to spend time with their grandparents in Florida since going to the main roster and Hunter had thought it would be a good chance with him and Stephanie stuck in meeting after meeting from Wednesday to Sunday. No complaints came from the three boys who really only got to hang out with Tamina, and Usos lately instead of their whole Samoan family that counted to their dad's surrogate family's side.

"We would like to just hang out at your house for today since we had been stuck on the plane."

"Not a problem one bit. Though how about some brunch on the way to the house since you three had to be hungry." Patricia suggested as they got to the car.

After putting their luggage in their trunk, the boys climbed into the backseats and buckled themselves in. Sika pulled from the spot as Patricia explained that Joe, Colby, and Jon would be around for dinner wanting to have it with their favorite nephew slash cousins. The Helmsley brothers smiled at hearing that they would get to spend some time with them and soon were pulling up to a diner for them to go on inside. Upon entering the diner, a man asked how many before leading them to a round booth for them to sit at. Dean, Seth, and Roman sat in the middle of their grandparents as they then began to look at menus. A waitress came up with a pad to ask if she could get them their drink orders.  
"I'll take decaf coffee." Sika ordered as Patricia ordered herself a tea.  
"Orange juice for the three of us please." Roman pointed to himself and his brothers.  
"Sure thing. Grandson and his friends?" the waitress asked.  
"All three are our grandsons. They're from our oldest son." Patricia answered to see her confused look.  
"Sorry. I'll be right back with your drinks." the waitress said before rushing off.  
"I guess Rome can pass for your grandson. Me and Dean look too much like our parents who-"  
"I want you three to look at this photo." Patricia took her phone out that had a picture of a boy in his late teens reading to three little boys on a couch.

"Do you three know who that is?" Sika asked for the boys to shake their heads.  
"That is your dad. He was nineteen when he became apart of our family."

"Are those Colby, Jon, and Joe?" Dean asked a little surprised.  
"Yes. Your dad had just come to stay with us and be shown the ropes as a student under me." Sika explained. "Look really close at your dad and tell us what you notice about him."

"His hair is long." Seth said.

"And?"

"He's not much older than me." Roman looked lost on what they wanted them to see.  
"His hair reminds me of yours Roman." Patricia informed. "His build at the time is identical to how yours is now Seth. Though the hair color was like yours Dean."  
"So we take after our dad." Roman still was confused.  
"Yes. Roman, Dean; you have your dad's eyes, but all three of you have his smile."  
"Never doubt your family ties. Blood may not connect you to us, but the Samoan family isn't formed from that. Dwayne isn't blood related, but he is your cousin just like Jimmy and Jey are. We love you like grandsons because you are and your dad is the son we didn't know was missing until he arrived. He became our oldest with helping out Matt when he needed something or Joe, Jon, or Colby when they could barely understand some things that went on."  
"What do you mean barely understand?" Seth sounded curious.  
"Jon and Colby had come to us barely able to speak english and your dad helped Joe teach them it and he also helped Joe learn some spanish to speak back."  
"Dad mumbles in spanish and samoan when he's not in a good mood or is annoyed." Dean told his grandparents.

"We know." Sika smiled as the waitress came over with their drinks.

She then took their food orders and Sika watched the boys look at the photos Patricia had of Hunter when he was younger. A curious look went on Roman's face as he saw a picture of Hunter with Dwayne who looked to be laughing over something not seen in the photo. After brunch was over, the boys were driven to their grandparents house to be staying in their dad's old room to set their luggage inside and then went out to the backyard. Roman was tackled by his brothers to be taken on the ground and they began to wrestle each other unaware that Sika and Patricia were watching.  
"They remind me of our boys when they were their ages. Wrestling for fun and their laughs filling the air." Patricia said as she saw her husband look down.

"We are lucky to still have them. I hate thinking of how close we could have come to losing all three."  
"I know. Jon and Colby hated being told they could never wrestle again and begged you not to be disappointed in them."

"I could never be disappointed in any of our boys. Both have always made me proud with how hard they've worked and not let things be just handed to them."

"Grandpa, can you explain the best way a headbutt works. Each time I try one, it leaves a little pain in my head afterwards." Seth explained as he was currently on top of Roman's back.  
"You need to have a hard head."  
"Seth has that." Dean whispered to get shoved by his twin.  
"Have you come up with a name for your finishing move yet Dean?" Patricia asked to see the boy's smile widen.  
"Dirty Deeds."  
"What gave you that name?"  
"Dad and him like AC/DC and the song is one of their favorites." Roman answered as he got Seth off his back.

"I can't wait to actually hear people yell it when I do the move." Dean began to jump up and down.  
"Easy Dean." Sika laughed.

The boys began to show Sika their moves for him to give any pointers if needed that would help them become better. Patricia decided to go inside for her husband to have some quality time with their grandsons. Not too long later, the three Anoa'i brothers arrived to be hugged by the three younger set of brothers. Dean and Seth dragged Colby and Jon away while Joe walked out to the backyard with Roman to throw a football around for a bit.

"How did you know you and your wife were meant to be?" Roman asked Joe who was a little caught off guard by the question.  
"Look Rome. When you meet a girl who you like and the two of you get close, both of you will start to realize if you're meant to be or not. Though right now, I think you are too young to be having thoughts of a girl being the one."

"Yeah I guess."

"Do we need to have the talk?" Joe asked with a laugh as he caught the football.

"Already covered it with my dad." Roman informed.  
"What else is on your mind?"  
"Me and Seth have been getting a little heated with each other lately. Sometimes it's close to us wanting to make the other bleed and we've dragged Dean into it a couple times."  
"Brothers fight Rome. I mean Jon and I had some nasty spats when we were younger and I've seen Jon and Colby too have some. One time when they were fifteen, Colby threw a skateboard straight for Jon's head and almost clocked him with it if he hadn't reacted as quick as he did."  
"Dean's threw a chair once for mine and Seth's heads. Worst incident was the time me and Seth threatened to smash each other with chairs. Seth actually said he would love to drive it straight into my back when I wasn't going to see it coming."  
"Have you talked with your dad about this?"  
"Hell no. He will drag me and Seth into a room and make us talk it out and if we don't settle down, we'd be suspended from wrestling until we did."  
"Your grandpa did the same thing with us. There was this one time with Colby wanting to get along with these kids in his grade. Only problem was they thought Jon was a total freak and loser so Colby began to bully our brother. It got so bad that Jon finally had enough and we thought they could cool down if we put them in a ring to take all their heat out. Me and Matt were so wrong there with that idea. Ended up with them close to making themselves bleed and we had to nail them with freezing cold water from water guns to break them apart."

"What happened after?"  
"Your grandpa had seen the whole thing. He dragged them straight into the house and to Jon's room. Locked them in there and said if they didn't handle this, he would redden both their butts. After an hour of locked together, the two finally made up and settled that the people Colby wanted to hang with weren't worth it if he would end up losing his brother."

"How does this help with my problem?"  
"Think about your arguments. Are they worth the risk of losing your brothers?"

"No. Never would I want to lose Seth or Dean."

"See. "

"Thanks Joe."

"Anything for my nephew slash cousin."

In the house, Jon and Colby watched Dean and Seth going through the ring gear the two had bought for their move to WWE, but never got a chance to wear. They thought that maybe one day the twins could use them when they decided to drop the swat gear. Seth held up a pair of black pants that made him look at them with confusion and couldn't decide if they were tights or not. A sigh left Colby who explained that he had bought a couple different pairs of tights to pick on what he would look best in when he progressed through the company.

"Why don't you try them on first before judging." Colby suggested and watched Seth go into the connecting bathroom.

"You should do the same Dean." Jon instructed the youngest.

"Okay."

Both boys got changed into the gear they had been looking at and stepped out from the bathroom to look at the young men unsure. Seth was in the black pants with a silver fabric belt design on the front, a black sleeveless shirt made of the same material as the pants, and black boots that went to below his knees. Next to him was Dean in a pair jean looking fabric pants with a black silver circles belt, a grey tank top, and black boots that were hidden by the ends of the pants.

"How do we look?" Dean asked.

"Too young." Jon answered as the boys looked more like they were thirteen and not fifteen in the outfits.  
"It feels weird with not having on the swat gear." Seth said and Colby laughed a little.

"You can't wrestle in that stuff forever. The three of you need to branch out with your own styles as you progress in the company."  
"Still feels kind of weird." Seth replied as he looked at his barehands. "Maybe I should wear my gloves with this outfit or even just something on my wrists."

"Not a bad idea." Jon shrugged. "Dean?"

"My tape would give it more of a brawler look. Though I wish there was something I could at least have on for my entrance if to make it feel more comfortable."  
"Think over how you could adjust these outfits. We'll hold on to them for you until you say you're ready to give your gear a change up." Colby explained and the twins went to change back into their normal clothes.  
"Do you guys miss being in the ring?" Seth asked as he sat on the floor with his twin taking the spot next to him.  
"Yeah, we do." Jon nodded as he shifted his one shoulder. "All I've ever wanted to do since I was little was be a wrestler like my old man. Show everyone that he trained me to live on his legacy."  
"Same. Wrestling was our lives." Colby agreed. "But we are still living our lives and that is all that matters."  
"We know. It's just that me and Jon sometimes feel so weak compared to Rome."  
"Big brothers can make you feel like that." Colby said with a smile. "Joe may have played football, but he was the kid no one messed with in school and you could say Jon was a target."

"I would get shoved around and next thing I know Joe is a shadow over me keeping the bullies away. He looked so much tougher and stronger than me at those times."  
"How did you get pass it?"

"Wasn't really something I did." Jon answered honestly. "The truth is that I realized Joe may have looked tougher and stronger than, but it was only so he could be there to help me become that too. When we had to go through therapy, Joe would push himself so that me and Colby would know he was there for us and pushing us to get back to where we needed to be."  
"So Rome will make us stronger?" Colby tried to figure out if that was what the two meant.

"Yes. He feels that as oldest one, it's his job to make sure you have him there to support you if needed to and be that nudge that will keep you going. Brothers draw strength from each other and you should always remember that." Jon saw the boys nod agreeing to remember it.

"How bad have your fights been?" Colby asked to see Seth look down ashamed.

"Bad. Me and Rome said we wanted to nail each other with chairs and I said I'd do it right in his back when he wasn't expecting it."  
"Reminds me of someone with that? Colbs, do you remember the skateboard incident?"  
"Come on Jon. We were fifteen and I said sorry for it."  
"What happened?" Dean asked curious.  
"I may have been bullying Jon when we were fifteen. He was always getting hit on by girls and some boys in my grade were jealous of that. They were cool in my eyes and I wanted to be apart of their group. Long story short, me and Jon got into a screaming match over the fact I may have called him a few insults in school and not long after I chucked a skateboard."  
"At my head." Jon added for Colby to roll his eyes. "Lucky I had fast reflexives."  
"Dean chucked a chair at me and Rome once."  
"The two of you deserved it." Dean defended.

"Brothers will fight guys. Do you know who taught us that when we were teens?" Jon asked to see them shake their heads no.  
"Your dad. He explained that brothers are going to fight. Sometimes even throw one face first through a car window or diving elbow drop one when they're laying in a dumpster or kick the person three times in the face when their not even expecting it, but you can't forget one very special thing." Colby saw them becoming more curious on what it was.

"What's that?" Dean and Seth asked.  
"That you are united by the one you have for each other." Jon finished.

"And even a common enemy can reunite brothers who seconds ago could have been trying to rip each apart."

"That sounds like something dad would say." Seth rubbed the back of his neck.

"Boys dinner is ready." Sika called to them as Patricia called to the two outside.

The two sets of brothers all made their way to the kitchen to have a family dinner that they hadn't done in a long time. Sika and Patricia noticed the smiles that were on all six of the faces of the young men and boys as they began to serve themselves their dinner or even help each other with passing bowls, plates, cups and soda bottles around.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	69. Royal Rumble 2014

Hunter and Stephanie were packing up their things so once the rumble was done, they could just leave to head back to the hotel. The two looked at the door when it flew open to show Seth and Dean walk in with the slightly older twin looking very upset while Dean looked to be very calm as he went to sit down on the couch. Both were no longer in their Shield gear and Seth began to rant to his twin who just moved to be laying across the couch. His glasses covered eyes were rolled at something Seth had said that their parents didn't hear.

"Are you not upset one bit that he eliminated us from the rumble?" Seth asked his brother who just shrugged like he didn't care at all about what happened. "Rome cost us the possibility of getting the world title!"

"I think the rumble was everyone for themselves and when given the chance to go ahead, Rome took it by eliminating us." Dean explained and saw Seth cross his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Our plan was to wait until we were the last three and then do every man for themselves." Seth reminded to see Dean smirk about something. "Just like our dear eldest brother, he went off plan and now none of us are getting to wrestle for the world title."

"Sorry I went off plan Mr. Architect." Roman said as he stood leaning on the door to their parents' office.

"Because of you none of us are-"

"Are getting a chance to gain the world title." Roman finished to make Seth annoyed at being cut off. "Look I just acted on instinct. Plus Dean pissed me off with having tried to eliminate me first so he went off plan before I did."

"I was bored in the match. It may have been my first rumble, but it got boring fast and I thought messing with you would make it more fun." Dean explained himself as he leaned his head back with eyes closed.

"Also look we all know the most challenges to us are each other since we have all been trained by the same people. Two being our parents." Roman said with a hand pointing to where the two were still at the desk.

Hunter had moved to be sitting in his chair with Stephanie on his lap as they watched their sons deal with this small issue like actual adults instead of trying to kill each other like they've done in the past. A huff came from Seth who had to agree with his brother that the three of them would be the most challenge against each other. The worst case scenario would be if their dad somehow ended up in the rumble and then the three of them would really be in trouble, but Seth doesn't think that will ever happen with their dad being too old to go through a rumble.

"I'm not too old to go through a rumble." Hunter defended himself.

"Yeah dad." Seth and Roman said sounding like they were just trying to make him happy and didn't actually believe him.

"I wonder how you two are gonna get bitten in the butts for that." Dean laughed as Stephanie tried to hide her own smile.

"Time to be going boys. Grab your things and get yourselves moving in the direction of the parking lot." Hunter ordered his sons who did that.

Swing his legs off the couch, Dean got off to follow his brothers out the door once he had his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked passed Roman to get his hair ruffled and Seth walked behind them rolling his eyes at how they could be mad at each other one second and then laughing the next. Behind the three boys was their parents walking hand in hand with proud smiles on their faces at how much their sons were growing up to be such great young men.

"Ow!"

"That's for eliminating me." Seth crossed his arms glaring at Roman after having flicked his brother in the ear.

"Boys don't-" Stephanie started to not be listened to as Roman punched Seth in the arm.

That began the two boys going at each other and Dean stepped away with hands in the air to show he wasn't apart of it. He glanced at his parents who looked a little upset over the two no longer acting like young men and had become little kids who wanted their way again. Dean saw Seth trying to climb on Roman's back to be nudged off and a bored look went on the youngest's face as an idea came to him.

"Dean Ambrose Helmsley, do not-" Hunter began to not finished as his son jumped right on Roman's back to look like he was getting a piggyback ride.

"Boys knock this off." Stephanie ordered to be ignored.

After a few minutes, Hunter grabbed Dean around the waist to tug him off Roman's back to be holding in his arms while Seth had his ear in his mom's fingers. In Stephanie's other hand was Roman's ear who complained that she was hurting him.

"Are you boys going to act mature or do we have to throw you over our knees to redden your rear ends?" she asked them.

"We'll behave." Seth and Roman agreed to together wanting her to let go.

"Dean?" Hunter asked his youngest who was currently having a laughing fit.

"I was just bored." Dean informed as he was still laughing.

Hunter decided it would be best to just carry his youngest to the car instead of trying to clam him down. Both older boys had their ears let go, but Stephanie kept her eyes on them incase they decided to go back at each other. When the family finally got outside, they made their way over to their rental car and Hunter felt Dean go still in his arms all of a sudden.

"Dean?"

The boy's eyes were on something by a dumpster that Hunter couldn't seem to locate and he then felt his son begin to shake. He set his son down to then turn him to look into his eyes and become worried at Dean looking to be scared of something. A laugh made the two older boys tense up as from the shadows came Eric Rowan and Luke Harper with amused looks on their faces.

"Time for the pups to go home." Luke said as Roman clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you want?" Seth asked crossing his arms.

"We came to talk with you pups." Luke answered and a glance went between the two brothers as Dean finally came out of his daze.

"Talk about what exactly?" Roman asked.

"Our deal of course." Rowan informed as if the two should have known.

"Deal?" Dean looked at his brothers and the two men.

"They never told you the deal that has been arranged." Luke made himself look shocked about that. "Bray gets you if your brothers got eliminated by Punk."

"What!" Dean had a betrayed look in his eyes at hearing that.

"That's not true." Seth shouted. "We never made any deal with you swamp people and I'm warning you to stay away from us or we'll kick your asses so bad."

"Nice talking with you. Hopefully we can do this chat again." Luke bowed his head before walking away with Rowan following.

"Dean, we never-" Roman began to see Dean walk way to get into the car.

The door was slammed shut as Dean curled into that side with his hood over his head and both his brothers were lost on what to say. Behind them were their parents who too didn't know what they could say about what they heard. Stephanie broke the silence by clearing her throat to gain both older boys' attention.

"We never made any deal with the Wyatts." Seth defended as he kept glancing back to the car. "Dean is my best friend and I could never make a deal where he'd be given to the Wyatts. I'd not even give one of those dead rats that dad puts in a box to ship to Kurt Angle."

"You ship what to Angle!" Stephanie looked at her husband clearly not happy at what she heard.

"Honey, later we can talk about that. Right now we have one upset son in the car and two who are being blamed of making a deal with Wyatt."

"We never made a deal!" Roman shouted annoyed at Wyatt trying to turn them against each other.

"Okay. We believe you Rome." Hunter tried to calm his oldest son down.

"Dean, we never made a deal with Wyatt." Seth said opening the door on the other side to talk to his twin.

"Dean, I know you would never believe your brothers would do this. Now this let them know that you know that." Stephanie instructed and saw her youngest give a nod.

"I know you guys would never make a deal. It just hurt for second to think you would and then I was mad at myself for believing it that one second." Dean explained and his brothers got in the car.

"We don't blame you for being hurt." Roman assured.

The three brothers began to hug as their parents got in the seats in front of them and Hunter started the car so they could be on their way to the hotel. Stephanie was happy to see her boys were going to be okay and hoped that she would never have to be worried about them turning on each other with betrayal again or else she would not know who to help and who to punish with the way her sons could put blame on each other like they had done before when younger on who broke whose toy or did something to the other though mostly that was the twins or Seth to Roman. Though she smiled at seeing Dean and Seth starting to fall asleep on Roman who looked okay with being a pillow to the younger two boys.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	70. Wyatts Costs The Shield The Chamber

Stephanie and Hunter were sitting in their office going over early plans for the Elimination Chamber and knew that at the time their sons would be out in the ring to try qualifying themselves for the match. If one of them at all won the chamber, it would end up being history made with the new youngest world champ. The beginning of the show had been the two hanging on each other, which had comments from their sons of them just getting a room. Both adults had been a little nervous lately with Roman on how he's been acting with his brothers lately that consisted of Seth sometimes complaining of the oldest bossing them around or being meaning due to things during their matches. They had tried to talk with Roman to try figuring out if something was bothering him, but their son refused to say anything was. After Bryan had come out to stand up to the Authority, Hunter brought his sons out to teach Bryan a lesson on daring to challenge them, which they did until Sheamus and Cena came out to the aide of Daniel to be what leads into their match against the three men. When the two looked at the television to see what was happening in their sons match and saw Cena had Roman in a submission that their oldest was fighting out of. Suddenly the lights went out and the Wyatts music played before the lights came back on to show the three men attacking Cena. The bell was rung as a disqualification giving the win to Sheamus, Bryan, and Cena, which meant the Shield weren't going to the elimination chamber. Though only the boys parents realized that first as the three boys stood by the announce table and started to throw tantrums at it being announced. Seth got so mad that he threw the table cover off while Dean and Roman joined in on wrecking things.

"We need to go handle them before they start tossing things backstage." Stephanie said and Hunter nodded.

He left the office to head straight to where his sons were entering and just missed being hit by a water bottle Seth threw. All three boys looked ready to continue their tantrums when suddenly Dean stopped to back away from his brothers. This went unnoticed by the older two boys and their dad who wrapped his arms around Seth to lift the boy up to keep him from tossing anything else.

"You will cool down or land yourselves over my knee."  
"Those swamp bastard assholes cost us the elimination chamber." Roman yelled and wasn't expecting to be grabbed by his dad.

The boy was turned to have his back to his dad and got a strong couple smacks on his rear end that had him almost cry out. Hunter did them while still having an arm around Seth who was trying to get free to continue his tantrum. Once he gave Roman a decent amount of smacks, he gave a couple to Seth who still wasn't calming down. Not having any attention paid, Dean stood in a corner with a small shake going through him as he wrapped arms around himself. Both older boys complained that they had every right to throw tantrums after what had happened while Hunter looked around for his youngest son.

"Dean?"

"Yeah." the boy took a small step forward.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes dad. I just don't want to be punished."

"Okay. Lets get you guys out of here and to bed since I think you three need naps after how you acted on television."

He led Seth and Roman away as Dean followed after with a scared look on his face and his eyes looking around frantically. None of that was noticed and once they had changed from their wrestling clothes and in the car, the three were being driven to the hotel. Hunter and Stephanie had to listen to Seth and Roman continue to complain about having been smacked or not getting another match to qualify in the chamber. Only Dean was quiet and soon that was due to him having fallen asleep with his head against the window. Putting his eyes back to the road as the light turned green, Hunter wished his older two would just fall asleep so he could get some peace.

The next Raw, the Shield had just finished up their match against Kingston, Big E, and Mysterio that they had from Dean doing his finishing move on Big E after tagging himself in. He had not realized or really paid attention to the fact his oldest brother was setting up to do a spear when he made the tag for himself and a cold feeling made the youngest have to conceal the shake he wanted to it up as just him being cold like usual, Dean saw Roman start to say stuff to him and all he did was defend himself against the oldest saying he thought Rome could have used a rest since his face had been busted open. Seth stepped between his brothers and knew really he had to keep control of Roman since Dean wouldn't dare start an actual brawl. That was more a Seth and Roman thing and the Shield's focus soon went on the big screen due to the Wyatts coming on it. Listening to Wyatt made the three boys feel so uncomfortable and Seth glanced at Roman to see something dark on his face. Never had Seth seen that with the way he looked ready to start a fight and the use of king didn't go unnoticed to the three since it was a dig at who their dad was.

"Run." Rowan gave the last word.

Leaving the ring without waiting for the lights to go on, the Shield headed straight to their locker room and Seth saw Dean pick up a towel. He walked right over to where Roman was sitting to press it against his face where the blood was coming from. A thanks was given to the youngest who just nodded and went to put on his sweat jacket hoping to warm himself up.

"Are you two good?" Seth asked.  
"We're good. Right baby bro?" Roman looked at Dean who gave a nod.

"I didn't mean to take the win from you Rome. You were bleeding and I got caught up in the match and-"

"It's okay Dean. Me and you have been needing a good headbutt instead of always being me and skunkhead."

"Hey!"

"I guess." Dean shrugged as he tagged his shoulder.

"What are we to do about the swamp bastards?" Roman asked as his face slowed with bleeding.  
"I got an idea." Seth smirked and his brothers followed him out of the locker room.

Seth located just what he needed and said it was time to play the Wyatts own mind games right back as he set a camera on a crate. A laugh left Dean as he took off his sweat jacket to put out of view and stood to have the oldest in the middle of the twins. Once they heard Wyatts music begin to play, the camera was switched on not long after so they could give some words back and made a scary ghost noise.

"We're so scared of you Bray Wyatt. Listen up bonehead, we don't live in your little fantasy world with monsters and evil spirits and lamb masks and haunted rocking chairs so take that crap somewhere else." Dean began while Roman just glared at the camera with that dark look on his face.

"Bray, real good at spewing rhetoric and coming up with little analogies for what you think is going on." Seth took over for his twin. "But man, you are so delusional. You are figment of your own imagination. And the grandest delusion that you've ever come up with, is that you think you and your little family can hang with the Shield."

Roman would be who finished this promo. "Take a look around Wyatts. You're standing in the Shield's yard now and we don't play games. Come Elimination Chamber playtime is over. Believe that and believe in the Shield."

To end the promo, the three brothers put their fists together before turning the camera off. Dean and Seth saw Roman put a hand to his head as he felt as if someone was laughing in it and the twins were concerned. They set hands on his shoulders to be shook off and Roman made his way away from them. Grabbing his sweat jacket, Dean rushed after his oldest brother worried that he had given himself some kind of head damage during their match. When Dean saw Roman go outside, he continued out to hear and a honk from behind him to tense up. An old rusted van sped through the parking lot having come no where near him, but for some reason had honked. He ignored the bad feeling he got and rush over to where Roman was sitting on a bench that usually was used by staff on smoke breaks.

"Mom and Dad won't like us being over here." Dean said to gain his brothers attention.  
"Go back inside Dean before you freeze yourself."

"Not unless you come inside with me and to see a medic."

"I just need some fresh air." Roman informed and Dean took a seat beside him to then lean into the oldest.  
"Always warm. I remember when we were little and you would let me sleep in your bed to keep warm."

"Yeah I remember. Never woke up sweating since you are always freezing cold."

"I know you think being the oldest mean having to look out for me and Seth all the time, but don't think we won't look out for you." Dean informed as he looked into his brother's eyes that were close to his own in color. "You always are there when I have an incident and need my inhaler or to help me with a move."  
"Don't forget bullying you around." Roman sighed.

"Brothers do that. If you didn't do that, how else would I know you love me."

"I guess."  
"Rome."

"Yeah Dean."

"Can we please go back inside now?"  
"Sure thing baby bro." Roman laughed and the two made their way inside with arms over their shoulders.

They went straight to their locker room to see Seth pacing across it nervously until he noticed them. He wrapped both up in a tight hug saying he was happy he wouldn't have to explain to their parents that he'd somehow lost them. Rolling his eyes at Seth being dramatic, Roman decided to begin getting changed out of his gear. It had been a rough two Raws and he couldn't wait to be back at the hotel relaxing and icing his aching face.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	71. Visit To TNA

**Happy Holidays. Hope You Like Chapters 71 & 72 As A Small Gift.**

* * *

Hunter Helmsley pulled up to the arena that TNA were currently booked at and he saw Ric Flair waiting for him by the doors. Once parked in a spot, he walked over to his old friend and mentor for them to head inside and he saw looks be given to him by the wrestlers that they passed.

"They just don't like WWE since you happen to be the competition." Flair told him as they walked down a hallway and Ric told him to wait a second.

The older man walked over to a wrestler with a cowboy hat on and Hunter saw them talk for a second before Ric motioned for the younger to follow him. Hunter quickly ran after Flair for them to turn into another hallway to approach a door that was locked. A knock was done by Ric who got no reply until the door slowly opened to reveal no lights were on inside the room. Nervously Hunter entered looking around for any possible threats to himself and he saw Ric close the door having not come inside to the room. When suddenly the lights went on, Hunter saw Jeff Hardy laying on a couch with a wet cloth over his eyes and his hand coming away from a lamp.

"What do you want Hunter?"

"I need some answers from you."

"I'm busy. Now go before I send for Abyss or Ken."

"No you won't. As a father, you should know the point of wanting to get answers on what could be a threat to your kids. Now tell me what you know about the Wyatts and why they want my sons."

Slowly the cloth was removed from Jeff's eyes for him to sit up with them now on Hunter and a gasp left Hunter at them being pure white instead of green like he's known them to be for years. A laugh came from Jeff as he closed his eyes for them to return to normal and then stood up from the couch to grab himself a water bottle off a table to drink from it.

"Wyatts aren't as normal that you think."

"I know that. Are they dangerous to my sons?"

"Very. Bray wishes to have the power of Mark and Glenn, but doesn't know how to truly get it for himself."

"Get to the point Jeff. How does my sons connect?"

"I'm going to tell you a very interesting story Hunter. What do you know of your sons' birth?"

"All three were born early. We also had them stolen from us."

"What would you stay if I told you that someone was trying to use them even before they were born."

"What? Tell me who and why."

"A great evil wants them to help make sure that only certain people rule. The Hounds Of Justice prophecy has only been known to a few. It is said when the king and queen's blood runs through others, one can bring forth a great happening if the mixed bloods are spilt."

"Our sons have to bleed."

"Kind of. Hard to say since really elder ones known more than I do. Mark did tell me this and please don't be mad at him for not telling you."

"What did he tell you?"

"He knew Stephanie was pregnant when he was about to marry her. Mark said there was something not right with the two growing inside of her like an evil was trying to harm them, but not kill. When he was going to marry her, he wasn't and wanted to save your unborn children from the evil."

Hunter thought of that day and how scared he was for his wife since it was hard to picture her being a slave to Undertaker and the fact he lost their first child and didn't want anyone else to have children with Stephanie when they were struggling to. It was hard to even picture Stephanie pregnant with someone else's child and he wanted so badly to go save her from Taker. Though Shane wouldn't let him and he thought about how the fact she was pregnant and blamed the stress of it for making them lose their second child. He was so happy when Austin had saved Stephanie before Undertaker could have dared to kiss her and seal the marriage.

"So what did it do to my sons?"

"Seth doesn't get cold easily while Dean does. They are connected in a way to protect each other and Roman is the key to keeping them safe. He takes after his dad with the big heart he has for the ones he loves."

"Why didn't Mark tell me himself?"  
"Oath made to Bearer. He couldn't with the risk that it would then risk those going for them. My whole life has been to be protected and I messed up with trying to escape that I admit. Your sons would've had no lives if others knew what they were and how would that be fair. Hunter, I stood there that day as Mark was going to marry your wife and felt the power of the ones growing inside her."  
"Tell me the rest of the prophecy."

"When one can't protect, her chosen will get the power."  
"Explain."

"I don't know. Maybe as long as the hounds can't fight, the Wyatts will win. I don't know it all. Compared to others, I'm still young and it takes years to understand these prophecies."

"How do I stop it?"

"Hunter please. I've told you all that I know and-"

"Tell me or Randy will pay."

"Evil is in your heart king of kings." Jeff said in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Jeff?"

"You dare to threaten my protector for information I do not have. Think more about yourself and how you've brought this on your offspring." Jeff's eyes were now pure white and Hunter felt scared of what he's done. "Wyatt will destroy him when the time comes to do so and there shall be nothing you can do to stop. Even others will come for him to get power for themselves. Even one of the same blood will and yourself."

"Jeff, snap out of it."

A hand was raised by Jeff for Hunter to feel scared as he was now looking at his sons laying unmoving at his feet and blood was forming puddles underneath them. It flashed forward to show Roman with no shirt on with welts on his back and then changed to Seth being held up like a cross by Harper and Rowan. Next was Dean on a gurney with an oxygen mask on his face as he was strapped down to it and Stephanie's cries in his ear. He saw flashes of Dean out cold with his head in cinderblocks not moving, Seth crying in pain holding his leg, Roman with his face covered completely in blood, Dean being choked as his feet were off the ground, Seth being choked from behind as he laid on the mat.

"Enough!" Hunter ordered as he felt dizzy from seeing his sons conditions.

"It will come all of those. Be ready for them king of kings." Jeff warned right before his eyes went back to normal. "That hurt."

Nothing was said as Hunter saw Jeff close to collapsing and he left the room to not show how truly scare he was of what he'd seen. He finally got outside to try taking deep breathes to compose himself, but what he had seen would never be forgotten from his memory.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	72. Elimination Chamber 2014

**Happy Holidays. Hope You Like Chapters 71 & 72 As A Small Gift.**

* * *

In the Shield's locker room, Roman was getting his vest on while Seth adjusted his gloves and Dean was in the bathroom putting his contacts in. The middle brother was starting to get impatient with the youngest taking so long to put in his contacts and gave a bang on the door that had Dean jumping.

"How long can it take to put your contacts in?"  
"I'm having a little trouble." Dean answered as he finally got it in.

"Relax Seth." Roman instructed him and then stepped in the bathroom to be next to Dean. "You okay?"

"Fine."  
"This match is just like all the others we've been through. Don't let that mind of yours run wild over it."

"I don't want to fail you guys tonight."

"Nothing you ever do will be a fail in our eyes. You are a great wrestler and every match that is seen."  
"Thanks Rome."

"No problem baby bro. Just doing my job as the eldest."

A knock on the door made the three turn to see their parents enter who could see the tension in their sons. Stephanie allowed her husband to calm down Seth while she took care of Dean and Roman who all were instructed to take seats on the bench.

"We know you boys are nervous about this match." Hunter said and made sure all three pairs of eyes were on him. "Remember that win or lose, we love you and nothing will ever change that."  
"Okay." Seth sighed. "Now can we please go kick those swamp butts around?"

"Go on." Stephanie laughed and the three headed out of the room.

They went right to where they will be entering for the match and Dean did some last minute stretches before their music began to play. Both Roman and Seth noticed Dean had forgotten to take his sweat jacket off, but since he's been freezing like crazy all week, they didn't say anything so maybe he won't complain on their way to the ring. All three headed down through the crowd with Seth in the lead trying to not show his impatience for the match, Dean middle with his jacket hanging off his shoulders, and Roman last looking ready to go and soon they were in the ring watching the Wyatts enter.

"Jacket runt." Seth reminded his twin who looked unhappy on having to take it off.  
"I'll be cold."

"Take it off or I'll rip it off you." Seth warned and Dean slipped his jacket off to toss out of the ring.

When all six wrestlers were in the ring, Dean began to pace behind his brothers feeling very nervous all of a sudden and Seth tried to calm him down. A quick touch on his wrist from Roman got Dean to start listening, but he still paced over Wyatt not taking his eyes off of him and that spiked his nervousness even more. Bray tried to turn Dean on his brothers and the youngest just ignored his words, knowing his brothers weren't trying to boss him around and only trying to help him relax. At Dean looking ready to maul Bray, Roman set a forearm against Dean's stomach to keep him back and Seth was a little concerned for his twin who was never really this fidgety. Soon the six began to head for their corners when Bray whispered something to Dean that got something to snap in the boy and before his brothers could stop him he was attacking Bray. Now all six were fighting in the ring with the bell having even been rung yet to officially start the match. Soon the Shield had the ring with the Wyatts outside it looking at the boys as if they were waiting for something to happen. A choking sound left Dean as he felt like he couldn't breath and Roman took one of his arms to check on him.

"Did you get hit in the neck or chest?" Roman asked quietly to see Dean shake his head no and the older gave him the inhaler to get some puffs in. "Just let me and Seth handle the match for a little bit while you rest."  
"No! I'll be fine."

"Dean, you need to relax yourself or could end up in the hospital."

"Okay." Dean nodded as he was able to breath again.

His brothers backed him into a corner as Seth checked on him himself to make sure he was okay to do the match. The slightly older boy set hands to Dean's head to try getting him relax and not stress himself out that would cause him to have an incident. Rushed breathes made the older two concerned as Dean assured them he was fine, but they still didn't believe it and were reforming their plan for the match to better suit this issue. At the bell being rung, they knew one of them had to start fighting and Roman set a hand to Dean's face.  
"Please step out if you need to baby bro. This match isn't more important than your health."

"Don't worry." Dean replied.

The two had to accept that and it would Seth against Rowan to begin the match off with Roman and Dean on the apron. Both boys watched Seth roll under Rowan's swings to keep a distance from the large man since strength might not work for him in this match. First tag in came from Roman after Eric had been knocked into the Shield's corner and they kept control over the man without getting Dean involved so he could relax. A not caring looking was on the youngest face as he goofed off a little on the apron that got his brothers knowing he was feeling better. He stopped at Seth being dragged and control by the Wyatts and he had to keep himself from fidgeting.

"Rome."  
"He'll be okay."

Watching his twin be mauled by the Wyatts bothered Dean more than he'd been by any other opponents. He was a little disappointed when Seth tagged Roman into the match instead of him, but guess leader against leader was more interesting by how the crowd began to cheer. It was cool watching Roman stand up to Wyatt as the man smack talked some things Dean didn't hear, but one snapped Roman to make him slam a uppercut right into Bray's face. He then pounded away on Bray in a corner to be made by ref to move back and get a punch in the jaw that didn't really faze him. The twins watched this having a feeling it would be a long match. Finally Dean got tag in by his brother and gave some punches to Harper that got him dragged away by the ref. Unknown to the ref was that Seth had a hold of Harper's tank top to keep him from getting out of the Shield's corner. A tag was made for Seth to come in, roll over his twin's back, then leap off Dean's back and smash a forearm into Luke Harper's face. Though before Seth had been tagged by Roman so the oldest was the legal one in the match and he knocked Harper to the mat. Still it wasn't enough to get a successful pin and Dean was tagged back in to the ring. Tags went back and forth between the Shield with them keeping control over Harper until Dean got distracted by Rowan to get a dropkick to the face by Luke. It was what allowed Harper to tag in Bray who had a dark look in his eyes that he aimed on Dean. Mounted punches were given to Dean who couldn't defend with his arms trapped and felt Wyatt's breath on his ear.

"You are mine now."

Dean had no idea on what to do about that and it was what allowed Bray to keep him down in the match. The man just tossed Dean around the ring as if he weighed nothing and his brothers watched this with worry from the apron. He did say some stuff to Roman and Seth who were trying to figure out if Dean was okay or they had to call the match. Watching the youngest be mauled bothered them and when Dean began biting Seth held back a small smirk. Looked like some of his bad habits from when they were little rubbed off on Dean and Roman too was holding back his smirk at what the youngest had done.

"We might have to make him get some shots after this match." Roman whispered to Seth.  
"Yeah. Don't know what the swamp bastards could possibly have." Seth laughed and then went serious. "Dean, needs to get out of there."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do to get that. He has to do this on his own and I know he can."

That soon happened and Dean rolled to the Shield's corner to tag in Seth and he stood on the floor catching his breath. An assuring nod was given to Roman to let the oldest know he was fine, but what Bray had said was still repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't figure out what the man meant or if it was just something to mess with him like before the match started when he whispered how he liked Dean dressing in easy to take off gear. Dean still doesn't understand why that bothered him so much or even what it meant at all. At hearing a smash, Dean looked in the ring to see Seth had been given a sidewalk slam on it by Harper and quickly focused himself back on just the match. One point in the match, Dean saw Bray go for a cover on Seth and interrupted it to receive a boot to his face from Harper that made him roll out of the ring. When Dean saw Bray interrupt the cover Roman had on Eric, he slid into the ring to tackle the man and start pounding away and soon was back out of the ring. Seth after having knocked down Harper went to start clearing an announce table when Bray hit him to soon be held up about to be slammed by Wyatt and Harper. He saw Dean come rushing over to soon be fighting with Bray in the crowd and the youngest continued to fight all the way up to be in the corridors of the arena. The boy went to kick Wyatt to get slammed back first into a wall and lay on the floor.  
"Time boy." Bray laughed as he grabbed Dean by the hair to start dragging him along the floor.

Cries of pain left Dean as he grabbed Wyatt's wrist to try prying it from his hair and soon saw himself being dragged into a room. Fear filled him as he had no idea what was now going to happen to him and he wished his brothers or dad would come help him. A fight came into him and he slammed his forearm into Bray's stomach to make the man let his hair go and then rushed for the doorway. He barely got out of it before Bray grabbed him around the waist to slam the door shut and then tossed him into a wall.  
"It will be much less painful if you just gave in Dean." Bray said as Dean backed himself into a corner.

"Stay away from me."

"Haven't you been the least bit curious of what has been planned to happen to you?"  
"I said stay away from me!"

"One shall bring forth the destruction of all when no hounds stand, powers of darkness is held by him or blood of the king and queen spilt."

Dean felt his hair be grabbed again and his head was pulled up to be looking Wyatt in the eyes and he found himself unable to breath. A tug had him standing to be set for a Sister Abigail and after a kiss to his forehead, he was smashed face first into the wall. The boy collapsed to the floor on his side with blood slipping from his nose and mouth and his barely opened eyes were unfocused. His hair was pet by Bray who promise he'd be back after finishing the rest of the prophecy. Soon Bray had left the room, closing the door behind him and Dean laid on the floor unsure for how long trapped between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Backstage after being mauled by the Wyatts, Roman helped Seth limp towards their locker room in hopes of Dean being there. They entered to see no sign of their youngest brother and Roman made Seth sit down on the bench while he went to get an ice pack. Seth tried to not show how much pain he was in and accepted the ice pack with a thanks to the older boy.

"That was horrible." Seth sighed as he set the ice pack on his back.

"Agreed. I can't believe Dean just disappeared like that on us." Roman said as he sat down beside Seth to start undoing his wrist gauntlet.  
"Wait a sec Rome." Seth looked as if he realized something. "Dean would have never just left us. Last I saw of him, he was fighting Wyatt in the crowd and after several minutes, Bray was back and Dean wasn't."

"I'll go look for him. You stay here and keeping icing your-"

"No! I'm not staying behind while Dean could possibly be in danger."

Knowing it was best to not argue with the younger, Roman helped Seth stand up and the two brothers left their locker room to go search for the youngest. Both were searching the spots that Bray and Dean would have been near while brawling and Seth stopped the older for a second. They in the silence of the corridor heard someone talking that sounded much like Bray Wyatt and followed it to a closed door. Roman found it to be locked when he tried and started to slam his shoulder into it wanting to get to Dean as quick as possible. Once the door gave, the two brothers rushed in to see a second door closing, but their main focus went to the youngest out cold on the floor with a puddle of blood by his face. Dean was on his stomach and Seth painfully kneeled down beside him to not see Dean breathing. Panic went over him as he didn't know what to do and Roman turned Dean onto his side to start yelling his name.  
"Come on Dean." Roman sighed as he tried to locate his brother's inhaler in his pants pockets.

Suddenly Dean began to cough and he groan as if in pain and relief swept over his brothers' faces as they stayed with him. Once Dean's eyes started to open, Roman helped the youngest stand who had to mostly be held up with how weak he was and Seth looked at Dean.

"Dean?"

Nothing was said Dean could barely seem to focus and Roman thought it would be best to get him to a medic. The three made their way backstage to their private medic's room who at seeing Dean's condition, helped get the boy on a table to be laying on his side. He grabbed a towel to press to Dean's face and instructed Roman to hold it there while he got rubber gloves to put on. Questions were asked that Roman really couldn't answer and it made the oldest feel horrible as he looked at Dean. When the medic ordered them to leave, arguments came from Roman and Seth who didn't want to leave Dean alone.

"He will be fine. I need to examine him though and has be done without anyone else inside due to need for privacy."

Seth and Roman left the room and the medic closed the door as his attention went back on Dean who was still on his side holding the towel to his face. Walking over to the boy, the medic took the towel away from Dean's face to start examining it and found that nothing was broken. He needed the boy to be sitting up a little bit and adjusted the table to be propped up and he instructed Dean to take some deep breathes. At the boy beginning to cough and then hold his midsection in pain, concern went in the medics eyes as he told him to lay back. The shirt was going to be lifted, but Dean began to struggle and the medic knew he wouldn't get far in this part of the examine. Pulling his hand away from Dean's shirt, he noticed that the boy's belt was undone and his pants weren't fully on him.

"Dean look at me." he instructed for the boy to nod even though he seemed to still be out of it. "I need you to tell me what happened after you ended up fight Wyatt through the crowd."

The boy shook his head and was starting to fall out cold again and not having the heart to deny that, he got Dean to lay on his side for safety. After draping a blanket over the boy, he took his cell phone out about to make a call when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Hunter out in the hall clearly worried and he came rushing in to Dean's side to set a hand to the side of his son's face.

"Seth and Rome told me that Dean was hurt during the match. How bad?"  
"No broken bones. I though am worried about the pain he has in his midsection."

Hunter could see how worried the medic was and he too didn't like the possibilities of what could've happened to his youngest. When Dean turned more into his dad's touch, Hunter bent down to kiss his hair while holding back tears.

"You can take him back to the hotel if you want. If he at all starts throwing up blood, take him straight to the hospital."

"Okay. Should we change him out of his gear before leaving?"

"Probably a good idea." the medic said and Hunter took his son's bag off his shoulder to set down on the floor.

Slowly he sat Dean up to lean against him and the boy started to fight as soon as they went to take his shirt off. Hunter tucked his son's face into his shoulder to whisper that it was okay and that they only wanted to get him into clean clothes. Once the boy had calmed down, Hunter got his shirt off to see no sign of any bruising around his stomach. Slipping a sweatshirt onto Dean, Hunter then went to get a pair of sweats set when he noticed his son's belt and looked at the medic. A shake of the head told Hunter that the other man wouldn't think it best to ask about it at this time so they got him into the sweats. Instead of worrying about shoes, Hunter slipped his son's gear into the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Hunter whispered and then lifted his son up into his arms.

A pained groan came from Dean as his arm tightened around his stomach and his face buried itself in his dad's neck. The boy was carried out of the room towards the parking lot where Seth and Roman were waiting with their mom. Stephanie walked over to touch her son's face and had tears in her eyes over how young and defenseless he looked at that second. Leaning down to press a kiss to his hair, she looked at her husband in hopes of him explaining how bad it was.  
"Nothing broken. We just have to take him to the hospital if he starts throwing up blood."

"Time to get you three back to the hotel. When we do get there, Seth ice on your back and Rome could you keep an eye on Dean."

"Not a problem dad." Roman agreed and he helped get Dean into the car to be sandwiched between himself and Seth.

Once the family was back at the hotel, Hunter took Dean into his arms to carry up to their suite and he set the boy on a bed after Roman had positioned pillows to have him propped up a little bit. Taking a seat on the bed with Dean was Seth who was handed an ice pack for his back by his mom. Soon Roman joined his brothers to have Dean's head resting on his shoulder and Seth curled into his side as the three them slept after a horrible pay per view for the Shield.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	73. Raw after Chamber Reigns vs Bray

Close to around two in the afternoon, Stephanie and Hunter returned to their family's suite to see Roman and Seth playing a game while Dean was no where in sight. The two older boys pointed to their open bedroom door to inform that Dean was in there and they went in to see the boy laying in bed. Hunter set a hand on his son's back to make Dean jump and quickly his parents assured him that he was okay and safe. It had been a long night for their youngest who kept jolting awake from nightmares and they thought allowing him to sleep in would be the best idea.

"Dean, we need to talk." Stephanie said as she sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine mom."

"We found you next to a puddle of your blood out cold." Roman reminded as him and Seth stood in the doorway.  
"Wyatt got me into that room, gave me a Sister Abigail into the wall, and that's all I remember." Dean explained as he touched his face to wince a little bit.

"Okay. Though we need to have a little talk Dean." Hunter informed and Stephanie led her two older sons out to close the door behind her.

"Talk about what?"  
"The medic and your brothers both confirmed that your belt was undone after being found last night. I also know that your pants are big on you where you don't even have to undo them to take them off and that's why you wear the belt."

"Dad, you're confusing me?"

"Dean, I need you to be very honest with me. Did Wyatt-" Hunter found himself struggling to get the rest of the question out. "Did that man-"  
"No!" Dean snapped having realized what his dad was trying to ask him. "No, he didn't okay. My belt was coming undone during our match. Ask Rome since he saw me fix it once during it and it just probably came undone when I was fighting Bray."

"Dean calm down. Your brother told me that, but he also said it happened after you were being mauled by Wyatt."

"Look nothing happened like that. Now I need to go get myself set to go for Raw tonight." Dean answered as he got off the bed to head over to his bag.

"Dean please."

"Enough dad! I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
"You have to talk about it since I don't want you hiding if Bray had raped my baby lunatic and I can't take it if that nightmare came true. Losing you or your brothers is something I can't let happen. Not again."

"I'm tired dad and really just want to get this Raw over with so I can get more sleep."

Hunter sighed at his son and nodded before leaving the room so his son could get changed. Once the door closed, Dean took out a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt that he changed into. He couldn't believe his dad thought he'd been raped and the actual thought of it made him want to be sick.

Later on at Raw, Dean was really starting to get annoyed with his brothers who kept asking him over and over again what had happened to him. He really wasn't one to snap at them, but having gotten barely any sleep, his face hurting like crazy, and being freezing cold; Dean finally had enough. The Shield were currently in the back of the arena to talk in private and had no idea the camera was even there on them. Each one was in their wrestling gear even though it wasn't planned for any of them to have a match and Dean was fidgeting with his hand on his shoulder.

"So walk me through this one more time." Seth began not aware of the borderline he was crossing.  
"I've been repeating myself." Dean spat showing his annoyance.

"Where were you last night?"

"I've been repeating myself for 24 hours now, all right? I'm getting a little sick quite frankly of you two ganging up on me."  
"We're not ganging up on you." Seth defended.

"And I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself. So if all that's not good enough for you two. If you don't trust me and then whatever."

"That's not it." Seth tried to reason with his twin.

"I'm out of here." Dean shook his head and walked away from them.

Roman and Seth wished Dean would come back after what had happened to him when alone and both looked at each other. Never had Dean just shut them out and usually came to one of them when needing help.

"I don't know if I believe him." Seth said to gain the oldest's attention. "I want to, it makes a lot of sense, but so many times now it's just over and over and-"

The middle brother stopped at hearing someone approach and Roman looked over his shoulder at something. Anger surfaced in Seth at seeing Bray standing there with his two followers and he really wanted to rip the man apart for what he had done to Dean.  
"Please boys, don't allow us to interrupt." Bray said sounding like he was a peacekeeper or something.

"You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it here right now or you can man up. You can fight me in the ring one on one." Roman challenged wanting to get Wyatt. "You leave the family behind. I'll leave the hounds behind."

"You are an interesting creature." Bray replied as he could see the power coming off the oldest boy that was unique and a different, but just as unique came off Seth too. "I accept."  
"I knew you would." Roman said before him and Seth walked away.

Once the camera was no longer on, Bray turned to Harper and Rowan with a dark smirk on his face. He asked Rowan to keep an eye on the two older brothers while he finished what the two had interrupted last night.

"Ambrose is currently outside getting some fresh air. Want me to snatch him?" Luke asked and Bray laughed.

"I want to be the one who snatches him. Keep Roman and Seth away from the parking lot." Bray ordered Eric before walking away with Luke.

The two men headed out to the parking lot and Harper walked away from Bray who caught sight of Dean on a bench. Bundled up in his sweat jacket and leather jacket, the boy looked to be trying to get warm while deep in thought. He slowly crept over to the bench to be behind it without the boy even knowing he was there.  
"Hello Dean." Bray greeted to watch the boy fall off the bench and back away on his hands from him.

"Stay away from me."

"I can't do that. Your dear brothers interrupted the rest of my plans for you last night and I believe it's time to finish them."

"No." Dean shook his head.

He went to run for his hair to be grabbed in a grip that made him cry out in pain and struggle against the man. An old rusted van pulled up in front of him that made Dean's heart race as he saw Harper slide open the door. He was tossed into it by Bray to then be pinned to the floor by Harper holding him down by the back of his neck so he could get up. Fear made the boy continue to struggle as the van door was closed and Bray reached for his belt. No matter how much Dean screamed and fought, he couldn't get himself free from Harper or make Bray stop.

In the arena, Roman and Seth were in their locker room with the oldest stretching himself out before he would have to go out for his match. He watched Seth pace around the room clearly worried that Dean wasn't back or hadn't even contacted them to let know he was okay or where he was.

"I don't like this Rome."  
"Then maybe you should have left him alone. Dean didn't sleep much last night and you interrogating him only made his mood worse."

"Interrogating him? Dean disappeared on us and then the whole private conversation with dad makes me doubt his story."

"What dad talked to Dean about has nothing to do with him bailing on us. It makes his story much worse if he had confirmed what dad needed to talk with him about."  
"So you know, but I don't."

"Dad asked me some stuff about last nights match and my answers made him need to talk with Dean. Just know that the less you know the better Seth."

Roman was done talking and decided to make his way out for his match against Bray. That left Seth all alone in the locker room so he decided to go for a walk around and soon heard someone talking inside of another locker room. Peeking inside of it, Seth saw Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar who both looked unhappy over something happening.

"Wyatt finished the prophecy and now he has the power that we wanted." Paul complained as Brock cracked his knuckles.  
"Where's the boy now?" Lesnar asked.

"Don't know. All Bray said was he still had him and that he was in no condition to escape along with the boy not done being used yet."

"Only thing Wyatt did was leave the boy open to whoever wants power to take it. I wonder how the king of kings will react when he finds out."

"Maybe he'll attack Wyatt and leave the boy even more open." Heyman suggested. "There is another problem for us though at what I found out. Hardy collapsed when Wyatt started the prophecy and Undertaker could possibly be around looking for answers."

"Let him come. I don't fear him one bit." Lesnar laughed and looked at the television. "Hunter might not be the one to destroy Wyatt with his oldest radiating clear rage."  
"Either one destroying that swamp man will do."

Seth was in shock at what he just heard and knew he had to inform Roman of what had happened. He took off down the hall in the direction of the ring and saw he was just in time to save his brother from being mauled by the Wyatts who weren't going to keep the one on one agreement. Unknown to Seth was that out parked in the lot was the Wyatts' van that Dean laid out cold in. The youngest slowly lifted his head confused on what had happened and saw where he was as pain shot through his body. He pushed himself off the floor to crawl to the door and slide it open to dump himself out on the ground. Dean forced himself to his feet not wanting to let himself be the way he was the other night and stumbled to the door that took him right into the arena. On a screen was Roman and Bray Wyatt's match that he could see was no longer one on one. His brothers were in trouble and Dean pushed himself to a run to make it there right as Harper and Rowan were lifting Seth up. He crashed into the two men to have him, Seth, and the two on the floor as pain shot through Dean from doing that.

"Dean?" Seth whispered shocked at seeing his twin who was pounding away on the two men.

Soon the Shield twins had the men down as Roman continued the match and Dean saw the oldest knock Harper down. He thought the match had been over so he slid in the ring to start pounding on Bray all the anger coursing through him. The bell being rung confused Dean who just assumed it was to get more help out to separate the six wrestlers. All three boys paid no attention to the men as they cleared the ring and Dean wiped his mouth that had some blood coming from it as he stood between his brothers. Hearing that he had cost his brother the match made guilt fill Dean as he stood with them until able to leave the ring. Once they got to the locker room, Dean kept his head down as he saw Seth whispering to Roman. When the youngest went to take his leather jacket off, a cry of pain came from him that he couldn't hold back and he fell to the floor holding his midsection.

"Dean!" Roman was at his side completely worried. "Look at me. Where does it hurt?"  
"Bathroom."

"What?" Seth looked confused by that.

"He needs to get into the bathroom." Roman informed as he helped Dean up.

He got Dean over to the toilet to see the youngest start throwing his guts up into it and Roman rubbed his back. When Dean ordered them to get out, his brothers were shocked and couldn't argue at the begging tone he gave them. After several times, Dean stopped and brought his knees to his chest crying his eyes out over what's happened to him. There was no one he could go to about this and if he did, they would just look down at him with disgust for allowing what happened to happen. Knocks on the door made him close his eyes and he told his brothers he just wanted to be alone.  
"Dean, please let us in." Seth begged as he continued to knock on the door.

"Wyatt messed him up pretty bad." Roman sighed as he sat on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Are you mad at him for losing the match?" Seth asked.

"No. It's just a match and clearly Dean needed to get his hands on Wyatt."

"I wonder what he did to him."  
"Do you really want to find out?" Roman asked.

"Not really." Seth looked down and the two boys then heard the door open for their parents to come in.

"Where's Dean?" Stephanie asked.  
"Puking his brains out in the bathroom." Seth answered.

"We told you boys to stick together and looks like that couldn't happen." Hunter snapped having expected his sons to listen.

"Me and Rome did stay together. It was Dean who walked away from us and-"  
"Easy." Stephanie instructed. "Right now, we need to be focused on Dean. Was blood at all coming up?"

"Not that I could tell from the quick glance. Though Seth did find out something while I was in my match."

"What did you find out?"

"I was walking through the halls when I heard Lesnar and Heyman talking in their locker room."

"Seth!" Stephanie was not happy he had gone near the two.  
"They were talking about Bray doing a prophecy last night and that me and Rome interrupted a part that Wyatt had finished tonight on Dean. Now something can be done to Dean for power to be given to people. Also there was mention of Undertaker looking for answers."

"This isn't good one bit." Hunter realized. "Change out of your gear and stay in here to wait for us."

Hunter and Stephanie walked over to the bathroom door to knock on it and got no answer from their son inside. Not wanting to leave their son alone, they opened the door to quickly back out at seeing he had gotten in the shower.

"Are you kidding me! Doesn't anyone understand 'I want to be alone' in this family?" Dean asked as his parents waited outside and looked at their two older sons.  
"We were worried about you." Stephanie informed and several minutes later saw Dean come out in the clothes he had on earlier.

"I needed a shower." Dean informed as he stuck his wrestling gear in his bag.

"I think we need to have a talk again Dean." Hunter said for his son to shake his head no,  
"It's the same answer as earlier dad."

"Dean, please don't lie."

"I said the answer hasn't changed so leave me alone." Dean snapped and made his way back into the bathroom to slam the door behind him.

"He's annoyed." Roman sighed.

"Hunter, go with the boys to the car. I'll talk with Dean." Stephanie instructed and once they left she knocked on the door. "Dean, please let me in."

The door was opened and Dean took a step out to be led over to the bench by his mom to sit down. She noticed the pained look he had from sitting down and took his hands in both of hers to hold so his focus would be only on her and not of anything bad.  
"Tell me what happened."

"Similar to last night. Wyatt knocked me out, but I woke up this time to be able to save Seth and Rome."

"Dean, I want you to know that when you are ready to talk about everything, you can always come to me and your dad."  
"Thanks mom."

She hugged him a little before the two walked out of the locker room to be on their way to the parking lot. As soon as Dean stepped outside, he began to shake in fear of that van possibly pulling up and him being snatched into it. Stephanie saw this and was relieved her husband was there to come take their son who began to have trouble breathing from how scared he was. The boy was given his inhaler to be instructed to take some puffs from it to help himself breath and Hunter lifted the boy into his arms to carry the rest of the way to the car.

"Keep your face buried in me so you know that you are safe still."

A nod came from the boy who clenched his dad's shirt tight in his hands as flashes of what Bray did to him came back. Tears slid down his face as he wanted to make them go away so much along with the pain. Hunter wished he could help his son as he felt the boy fall asleep from just possibly how exhausted he was and stressed from what could've happened. He set his son down in the car and saw Roman and Seth get in too for them to buckle Dean straight in so they could be on the move as soon as possible and get Dean away from any dangers.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter. If There on Any Questions On This Chapter or Anything In The Story, I'll Be Happy To Answer Them.**


	74. Twin Late Night Talk

Asleep on the couch in the living area of his family's hotel suite was Seth who woke up with a groan. He kept turning unable to fall back asleep as what had happened in the Shield's match against Wyatts on Raw replayed over and over in his head of having turned his back on his brothers in it to leave them alone with the three men. Dean's betrayed look and Roman's shocked one wouldn't leave his mind and not to mention his brothers refused to even talk to him. Their parents not wanting to take sides hadn't said a word about the match since they have been more concerned over Dean with him barely sleeping from nightmares and refusing to eat more than a few bites. Throughout the match Seth had noticed Dean's want to just rip Bray apart whenever he had the chance, which led to Seth not able to get a tag when Roman had gone to retrieve the youngest.

"Can't sleep?" Hunter asked from the doorway of his and Stephanie's room.

"Can say that." Seth sighed as he sat up with a frown.

"I've tried warning you that betrayals aren't pleasant things." Hunter sat down on the couch arm and touched Seth's shoulder. "I know you felt it was something you needed to do in the match and it wasn't a total disaster. You had a nice figure four on Rowan that Flair would be proud of and that I was."

"Dean did the figure four dad." Seth corrected.  
"Oh. That makes sense to me since you don't really like doing submissions."

"Whatever. I hate feeling like a total jerk for leaving them."

"Have you tried to talk with your brothers about what happened?"  
"They won't even allow me into the bedroom. When I tried to talk with them, both ignored me or left the room."

"Everything will be okay my architect." Hunter assured as he heard screaming.

"It's my turn." Stephanie said as she went straight into the room where Dean was tossing in bed.

She sat down beside his head to run her fingers through his hair as she got him to wake up from his nightmare. The boy then went running from the room into the bathroom to start getting sick and Seth decided it was time he faced his twin. He stepped into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and fill a cup with water before sitting down beside Dean. The younger boy glanced at him seeing the cup and washcloth held out to him and took it before leaning back on a wall.  
"Why are you here?"

"To help you."

"A little late for that." Dean mumbled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Dean, I'm sorry for what I did. You don't understand that I had no choice or Bray would have-"

"Would have what?"  
"He got to me before our match and told me that if I didn't betray you and Rome, he'd do something horrible to you."

"Like I said before, a little late there." Dean looked down at the tile floor.

"What?" Seth was in shock at his twin saying that. "Did Wyatt seriously do you know that to you?"  
"Yeah. I lied to dad when he asked both times. After Bray gave me a Sister Abigail into the wall, he left to finish up the match. He then came back and I was still out of it where I couldn't really fight against him and felt him undo my belt. Next he tugged my pants down about to you know, but had heard you and Rome."

"Dean."

"I then made that stupid decision to go outside alone and he caught me there. Shoved me into a van for Harper to pin me on the floor by my neck and then Bray did what he wanted to me. Every night I can remember what happened. Still feel him, the pain won't fade, and always wanting to throw up with no interest of eating."  
"Dean, why did you lie?"

"Was upset with myself for allowing him to do what he did. I hate that it won't go away."

"How bad?"

"Worse pain ever felt before."

"Worse than your shoulder?"  
"A hundred times worse."

"Shit." Seth mumbled and then looked to Dean nervous on what he was about to ask. "Did he do everything or just the painful part?"

"Whole thing that felt like it last for years. I passed out from how painful it was."

"Are you going to have yourself tested?" Seth asked to see Dean shake his head with a silent laugh.

"A fifteen year old boy having himself tested? Yeah that will go all over the locker room and disgrace our families."  
"Dean, you should get yourself tested. There's no telling what Bray has and our family won't care how it looks if it means your health."

"Sorry Seth, but I can't go through that."

"Listen to me please Dean."  
"You don't understand Seth. That shower I took washed away all the evidence and Bray warned me that if I dare to try telling someone big, he'll make the next time worse."

"I won't let him touch you again." Seth growled clearly angered.

"He has ways to get around that. Sometimes I just want to have Heyman's serum in me in hopes of dulling the pain."

"I won't abandon you Dean. We're brothers, twins to be exact and can't live without the other. Never have we been apart and I'm your big brother too, which means I'll be there if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Seth."  
"Though you should tell dad and mom so maybe there is a way to get tested without that information spreading."

"Maybe. For now though, I want it to stay between you and me."

"Okay." Seth sighed as he nodded. "Remember when you came home from the hospital and dad refused to leave your side the whole day."  
"Yeah. He was scared that I would have another incident and wanted to be there to rush me straight to the hospital if needing to."

"I was jealous of him taking my best friend and kept stepping on his feet with my crutches for two days."

"He just thought you were having trouble using them."  
"Or the time we drew all over dad and Uncle Shawn's faces when they were babysitting us. Man did mom love using those pictures for black mail."

"We are trouble makers when together."

"I'm sorry for betraying you tonight."

"It's okay. Look I guess I'm sorry for not telling you everything that happened during our chamber match."

"We've got to stick together. Brothers are going to fight and we'll probably have some historic ones one day, but in the end we're brothers, twins, and best friends."  
"Believe that." Dean laughed and the two of them hugged.

"Can I please sleep in the bed with you?"

"Sure."

Both got off the floor to head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Roman was asleep in one bed. They crawled into the open bed to curl up under the blankets with most on top of Dean and Seth with just a sheet over himself. A small complaint came from Seth at Dean being so cold and he silently laughed as his twin tried to hit him.  
"Dean?" Seth turned so the two were facing each other to whisper.

"Yeah."

"Was there blood afterwards? I know from health work that girls bleed after their first time, but to think of you-"  
"Sadly there was. I looked it up online and found out it happens in cases like this one from tearing."

"How bad was the bleeding?"

"The shower I took was to try hiding it from mom and dad before it came through on my pants."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. It helps being able to talk with you and know you're there for me."  
"I love you runt and will always be there for you no matter what."

"Love you too skunkhead and the same with being there for you."

They hugged tightly before deciding to get some sleep since they would have Smackdown taping the next day. Dean and Seth were able to do that with still facing each other keeping the bad stuff out of their dreams.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	75. Shield Turns Against Evolution

Stephanie was backstage near her and Hunter's office waiting for her husband to arrive and saw Roman walking over. The oldest boy had been trying to not snap at his dad over certain things that's not been okay with him, but each day it was boiling up. His mom wished that he would just snap to get all that anger out that he had been holding back. She saw Roman glance at his phone to end up bumping right into Hunter who balanced himself before giving a small laugh.

"Need to watch where you're going there. Can't have one of my possible future world champs getting hurt."

"What if I don't want to be a champ?" Roman asked crossing his arms.

"Excuse me." Hunter looked a little shocked by that question.

"All my life you've groomed me into being the perfect wrestler and you know what, I'm tired of being the golden boy of your sons. What they say is right on how you view us as the ones to do what you couldn't do. God I can't believe you're nothing, but a dad trying to live through his sons. Mainly me and you know what I'm tired of this shit."

"Roman Reigns Helmsley. You do not talk to me that way since I am your father and won't stand for it."

"Sorry dad, but I'm done being your golden boy. I'm out of here." Roman turned to start walking away to leave his dad standing there stunned.

"Hunter." Stephanie stepped to her husband's side to touch his arm.

"I can't believe he talked to me like that."

"Hunter, I think we really need to talk." Stephanie pulled him into their office so they would have privacy.

"Roman has never snapped at me like that before." Hunter collapsed on the couch with wide eyes on the floor.

Stephanie leaned back on the desk to be facing him. "It's time we let the boys grow up Hunter."

"What? We've never kept them from growing up."

"Yes we have. Putting them in the Authority is us keeping them from growing up and they need to branch out to individualize themselves. If we keep that from happening I fear it will only push them away and I don't want that just as much I know you don't."

"How do we let them branch out?"

"I got an idea. Just promise me you'll role with them."

"Okay." Hunter nodded and then looked at the time to know it was best he continued his feud with Bryan.

He left the office after giving his wife a small kiss on the cheek and didn't see that Stephanie sent a group text to all three of their sons. A smile came to her face at her plan and hoped her husband did as he promise with letting their sons grow up and be individuals.

Later on during the last several minutes of Raw, Stephanie stood out at ringside as her husband continued his beat down on Daniel Bryan. She turned to look at the crowd when the Shield's music began to play and saw the three boys coming down to the ring. All three of them wore mask with fangs that covered the bottom half of their faces and soon her sons were over the barricade to be looking at those in the ring. Hunter saw Kane, Orton, and Batista get on the apron like they were ready to fight and he signal for them to calm down. He was curious on what his sons were going to do and knew he needed to be calm too or else an explosion would happen. After everything that's been going on between Kane and the Shield, Hunter wouldn't blame his sons for attacking the suited man. When he saw Kane grab Seth by the hair that one night, he almost rush down to the ring to pedigree Kane, but had let his sons deal with it. For a few minutes, a stare down went between the three men and three boys with Hunter in the middle as peacekeeper and soon the masks were taken off by the boys. Roman got on the apron with his little brothers following at his sides to be still staring at Orton, Batista, and Kane.

"No." Hunter told his sons as he noticed Kane take his suit jacket off. "This is not gonna happen. No, this is not gonna happen. I am not doing this."

Most was being said to the three men while Hunter wasn't really worried about his sons who haven't even looked his way yet. Hunter hated that he would have to stop trying to protect them and let them grow into young men while in his eyes they were still so young. It felt like just yesterday, Hunter was rocking Dean and Seth to sleep before putting them in their shared crib or reading Roman a bedtime story. Why did it have to be so hard to let his sons grow up and why couldn't they had stayed his little boys. Taking a step forward, Hunter looked at his sons while making it look like he was trying to calm them down, but really he was preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"You want to be the tops of this company. Earn it or step aside." Hunter whispered to see them keep their faces neutral and he quickly continued the show. "Stand down, guys. No. No."

He noticed the three men getting in the ring and put his attention on them to try keeping them back that left his back to his sons. What Hunter hadn't expected was to turn around and be struck by a spear from his oldest son who along with his brothers began to maul the three other men. Stephanie hated seeing her husband be struck, but could also tell it hadn't been full force. At seeing her twins give their identical suicide dives to Orton and Batista, she tried to not mother them not matter how much she wanted to. Now after taking out the three men, Hunter was stuck in the middle of his sons who had surrounded him with hungry looks on their faces. Daniel Bryan giving the running knee hadn't been planned, but the boys rolled with it as Kane dragged their dad out of the ring. Never had the three felt so scared or alone with what they were doing or that they could possibly have put themselves in a bad spot with their dad. As Hunter was backing up the ramp with eyes on his sons, he felt as if a darkness was spreading in his head and had to be kept standing by the other men. He shoved the darkness away as his eyes played tricks on him to see his sons with blood and bruises covering them.

After the show was over, Hunter was pulling on his sweatshirt when he heard a knock on the locker room door and glanced to his wife. Stephanie gave him a small nod and he instructed whoever was outside to come in that ended up being his sons who stood there in street clothes. Nervous looks were on the boys' faces as they tried to not meet their parents' eyes.

"We're not mad with you three." Stephanie informed and she walked over to set a hand on Roman's arm.

"But we turned on the Authority and-" Seth began to see his mom shake her head.

"I told you three to do what you felt was right and needed to be done."

"Now boys there is one thing you three are to understand. You're getting not easy matches and I expect you to give your all in them to earn the spots at the top. Being our sons or Vince's grandsons, doesn't make you better than any one unless you prove your better. Not by the blood in your veins though, but the talent you three have." Hunter explained to his sons. "I don't want title shots or main events just given to you three. They are to be earned and you can prove that tomorrow night on Main Event where the Shield will go against the Wyatt Family in a six man tag match."

"What!" Seth shouted as he tried to not look at Dean who was shaking a little in fear.

"You want to play with the big boys. You got to accept any match assigned with no complaints like all of the other wrestlers." Hunter informed crossing his arms. "Also no more having this luxury locker room. You'll be either in the shared one with the rest of the guys roster or small one to share together. If that doesn't work, there's a public bathroom you three can use."

"Public bathroom?" Seth looked disgusted at that idea.

"Me and your Uncle Shawn didn't get luxury locker rooms when we first started and had to earn getting our own."

"In Evolution you had a luxury locker room." Seth mumbled.

"Well you three aren't Evolution."

"We could beat Evolution with no problem though." Roman said confidently.

"Maybe you could." Hunter responded.

"Though we both know that ship sailed a long time ago and the four of you aren't ever getting that chance. Evolution vs Shield is a fantasy match that will never happen." Seth explained with a smirk.

"Dean, what do you think?" Stephanie asked at her youngest son having been quiet since he entered with his brothers.

"That Seth better shut his mouth before he drags us into something since I'm always dragged into his messes."

"Hey!"

"Cool it." Hunter sighed. "Now time to be going."

The boys followed him and Stephanie out of the locker room and Seth gave a shove to his twin who just rolled his eyes behind his glasses. As they were walking, all three Shield members saw Paige with her newly won Divas belt and congratulated her on their way out of the arena.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter & If You Have Any Questions, I'll Be Happy To Answer Them**


	76. Main Event Wyatts vs Shield

Roman and Seth were getting their vest on when the younger noticed that his twin still hadn't left the bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked on it to get no response from Dean who was inside trying to control his shaking. When he saw the door open and Seth come inside, he shook his head with fear in his eyes.

"I can't do this. Not after what he did to me and-"

"It's okay Dean. Me and Rome won't let anything happen to you out there."

"Wyatt could drag me away like he did at Chamber and then he'll-"

"Dean. Look at me." Seth grabbed his brother by the face with both hands so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Me and Rome are not going to leave your side out in that ring and if Wyatt tries to pull you away, we'll come chasing after with everything we got."

"Okay." Dean nodded believing what he said and they walked out of the bathroom.

Once the three boys were ready for their match, they made their way out of the locker room to where they would be entering through the crowd. Still Seth could tell his twin was nervous about going against the Wyatts after what he had been done to by them during their feud not too long ago. Their music began to play and the boys put their masks on as they moved down the stairs to the ring and got in it to stand there waiting for their opponents. Dean had to control himself from shaking as he saw Bray get in the ring being a little closer than he felt safe as Seth was looking to get revenge for his twin. It would be Dean and Rowan to start off the match after the youngest whispered to his brothers to let him do it. All the anger and disgust in Dean was radiated into the slap he gave right to Eric that knocked the man's sheep mask off his face. The hits and moves Dean did showed his anger and want for revenge, but he could also see his twin wanted some too. He forced the man back to the Shield's corner to allow Seth to be tagged in and together they did a double suplex. Seth went for a cover afterwards to be ended at one by the man kicking out and his brothers watched from the apron. The match was back and forth between Seth and Rowan with the boy even at one pointing having a submission, but it had been escaped from. At the escape all three Shield members got in the ring at the Wyatts having done that to be staring each other down.

"I've been waiting pup." Bray whispered to Dean who felt as if he was going to be sick at knowing what the man meant.

"Stay away." Roman growled lowly at not liking that and kind of was protectively in front of the youngest.

"You will not escape." Wyatt laughed and Dean shot some insults at the man.

The ref soon got them back to where they belonged and it was Seth in the ring versing Bray for the boy to be having trouble. Bray leaned his face close to Seth as his eyes focused on Dean behind his hair.

"You know what I did to your brother. Are you disgusted by him?"

"Only thing I'm disgusted by is what you did." Seth hissed out.

"I will take him again. There's nothing you can do to prevent it."

After saying that, Bray tagged in Rowan and Seth was trying to get away, but couldn't as he was thrown around. Luke tagged in to still keep control over the middle boy as Dean and Roman watched with worry. The oldest boy was happy to see Seth slam Harper's face into a turnbuckle pad and not long after Roman was tagged into the match. He knocked Harper down with a forearm and then took out the other two men on the apron before putting his focus back on the legal man in the match. Strength was one thing Roman had over his brothers and he tagged Dean in seeing he wanted to attack Harper. As Roman lifted Luke back, Dean gave a cutter to the man and then went for a cover to have it kicked out of at two. When Dean had knocked Rowan off the apron, he turned back to Harper to get a boot to the face that put him on the mat. The man covered Dean who kicked out at two and moved to have his neck leaning on the bottom rope as he tried to catch his breath. It was hard for him to breath and he couldn't understand why until catching Bray's eyes on him and knew it was his doing. A tag was made to Bray and Dean felt himself panicking inside at the man going to be touching him. The man ran from one corner to the opposite slamming full force into Dean and tossed the boy on the mat. Bray crouched down to be very close to Dean and he could see how scared the boy was by this little match and their closeness in it.

"There is no hiding pup. Accept it or the pain will continue each time."

"Never." Dean whispered.

"Get up. Get up." Bray ordered to smack Dean in the head a couple times.

The man grabbed Dean by the wrist to then have his other hand on the boy's chin after tagging in Rowan who gave a hard kick to Dean's gut. Having to watch his twin be mauled was hard on Seth and Roman tried to coach Dean. At Dean biting Eric on the hand, Seth and Roman tried to hold their amusement back at him, but it faded when a side slam was given to Dean. Not knowing what had happened to his little brother has been bugging Roman and he had seen the scared looks Dean's had since finding out they were going to be versing the Wyatts. He wished Dean would tell him what had happened, but if he bugged him on it and got bossy, Dean would only shy away from him. Roman could only hope that his baby brother would see that he just wanted to be there for him and know what he was paying Wyatt back for.

"They're trying to destroy him." Seth said and Roman tried to get him to relax.  
"We will take him tonight." Luke told Roman from the floor and the oldest stepped closer on the apron.

"Not happening. I don't know what you did to him, but I won't allow it to happen again." Roman said pointing his finger right at Harper with clear anger in his tone.

"Naive boy you are eldest prince." Harper laughed as the ref made Roman move back to his corner.

He saw Dean be thrown over the rope to be holding on and the youngest tried to pull himself back over to get a boot right to his face that knocked him to the floor dazed. Bray ordered Rowan to tag him in and when he was, Bray got to the floor to head to Dean with a dark look. The man soon after mauling the boy had Dean by the hair to toss him in the ring and he dragged him by the ankle to the Wyatts corner as Harper tagged himself in. By attacking Dean the way they were, the two older boys were feeling worry over the youngest. A few hits were given by Dean who went for a kick to have his foot grabbed and slammed under him so his face smashed right into the mat. After a failed cover, Bray was tagged back in and he saw Roman and Seth wanting to be tagged in to the match. He set Dean on the rope with his neck pressed into it by his leg and the ref wanted him to get off the boy.  
"We have to help him Rome."  
"I know Seth, but how? Dean needs us to be ready and-" Roman stopped at seeing Dean trapped in a bear hug. "Come on baby bro. Don't give up."  
"What if he can't breath?" Seth asked worried.

They watched Dean somehow get behind Rowan to lock him into a sleeper hold and they cheered the youngest on. By falling on his back, Rowan broke the hold and Dean wrapped his arms around his mid section in pain from all the damage being done there. A blur went over the boy's eyes as he swung to hit nothing and was continued to be pounded on as he heard his brothers trying to get him to get to them. When Dean fell back, he slipped between the top and middle ropes to bounce himself back to give a clothesline to Harper. Bray wasn't going to let the boy escape and he got tagged in to slam Dean into a corner ready to continue, but a boot from the boy caught him in the face. Still dazed and unable to figure out what to do, Dean sat himself on the top turnbuckle to get a punch to the face.  
"He won't last." Seth sighed worried as his hands went over his face.  
"Don't give up hope." Roman instructed as they saw Dean get Wyatt off the ropes.

Bray saw Dean jump off and caught the boy to smash him into the mat and went for a cover that Seth broke with a stomp. He had enough of the men hurting his twin and turned to be shoved through the ropes by Rowan and landed on the floor. The oldest boy didn't like that and he began to attack Rowan, but ended up getting a boot kick from Harper that had him going face first into an announce table top and then received a suicide dive that smashed him over the tables.

In the ring, Bray saw that Dean was all alone with his brothers no longer there to save him and a dark smirk came to his lips. He bent over backwards in the corner as he watched Dean try to get himself up, but wasn't succeeding. About to do a Sister Abigail on the boy, Bray gave the kiss to Dean's forehead and turned to have Dean reverse it and try to get a pin. It was kicked out of at two for Bray to get caught by a Dirty Deeds from Ambrose and the boy saw his twin on the apron waiting to be tagged in. Relief filled Dean at the chance to tag out and he got himself there to soon lay on the floor panting. Seth fueled by revenge was tossing the men around as he soon was doing a cover on Rowan to receive a kick by Luke to break it. Not liking his twin being kicked, Dean pounced on Harper to get him out of the ring and he was about to do a suicide dive to get a forearm to the face from Bray. As he was rolling himself out of the ring, Dean noticed Roman crouched in the corner who ran forward to deliver superman punch to Bray that the man hadn't been aware of. Though Roman ended up out of the ring by Eric and it was soon mayhem as Dean watched trying to control his breathing. His brothers were being given hits, but each one they received was given back harder to the Wyatts. Once ready to join in, Dean stood on the apron with his hand out that Seth tagged and he gave a dropkick to Rowan as Seth then launched a knee into the side of the man's head. It was enough to daze the man and Dean gave him a Dirty Deeds that got the Shield a win over the Wyatts. Roman was so proud of his baby brother on having gotten some revenge on the Wyatts and he hugged the youngest even though Dean was still on his knees a little in shock over the win.

"I knew you could do it baby bro." he whispered into Dean's hair.  
"Thanks to you Rome." Dean whispered back as he hugged Roman's leg to lean on.

Seth watched the ref hand Dean his US title, but when Dean tried to stand up and fell right back down on his face, the middle brother was concerned. He pushed his concern aside to celebrate the win a little and the two saw Dean use the ropes to lean on to catch his breath. As they celebrated, Seth noticed Renee coming out and he nudged Roman who whispered for him to play nice with Dean. It was no secret that the youngest and her had eyes for each other. He shrugged as he saw his twin bent over panting and just continued to celebrate. When Dean did try to talk and couldn't with how much a struggle to breath he was having, worry filled his brothers at him barely able to get a sentence out. Seth decided to continue the promo while Roman would check on his brother with a hand on his back.  
"What's wrong?" Seth asked as Dean walked behind Roman to be closer to him.

"I can't breath." Dean admitted.

"Look at me Dean." Seth ordered for their eyes to clash. "Relax and go slow. Inhaler?"

"Crushed. Wyatt stepped on my vest."

"Shit." Seth whispered as Roman set a hand on Dean's side to steady him a little better as the youngest tried to do some of the promo.

"Dean?" Roman turned to him as Dean was leaning on the ropes.

"I think a rib is broken." Dean said in clear pain.

"Stay with me and we'll get you aid."

Pacing behind the oldest, Dean would have laughed at Roman putting on the sexy boy act that seemed to have girls fainting if he wasn't in so much pain. A challenge was given by the oldest to his dad that got the fans cheering. Once he was done with his part, Roman let Seth take over as he went back into big brother mode to check on Dean.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Two and a half."

"Honestly?" Roman knew his brother.  
"Six."

"We'll be heading back soon."

Once they were able to get backstage, Dean fell to his knees with arms around his mid section in pain and Roman lifted him up to carry straight to the medics. He saw the medics come straight over with instructions to set Dean down on a table. They lifted the boy's shirt up to see some bruising was already forming where he could have a broken rib. Seth and Roman didn't leave his sight as they could see the nervous look in his eyes. After close to a half hour, the medic revealed it was just bruised and he would be fine after a week long rest. What upset his brothers was how bad Dean truly looked with his stomach sunken in and how it was easy to see his ribs from just inhaling. A hand touched Dean's hair as Roman hated the condition his baby brother had gotten from exhaustion due to not sleeping, barely eating, and puking his guts up every night after nightmares.

"Due to his condition and the pain, I'm going to give him something. He'll fall right to sleep from it though, so you're going to need to carry him." a medic explained as he was preparing a needle.

"No!" Seth shouted hating when needles were going to be used.

"Seth look! The Divas are running around in their bras and underwear." Roman said for the middle brother to turn quick to see.

That gave the chance for Dean to have his inner elbow cleaned and the needle inserted in to give him the medicine. Barely any resistance came from Dean due to his condition and Roman kept his hand on the youngest's hair as his eyes drifted closed.  
"I'm here for you baby bro." Roman leaned down to kiss the top of Dean's head.

Dean was asleep in seconds with his head turned facing the oldest who waited for permission to lift him up into his arms. Easily Roman carried Dean out of the room as Seth ran to get their bags whiles complaining that his brother was mean for tricking him. The boys caught a taxi to the hotel since their parents weren't with them and Roman carried his brothers to the small hotel room with two beds they'd been given. He gently set Dean down on the bed before him and Seth got the youngest changed out of his ring gear and into pajamas to be comfortable. Once they were in their own pajamas, Roman and Seth plugged in their cell phones to charge on the night tables and made sure the room's door was locked. The oldest then got in bed with Dean as a way to hopefully keep the nightmares away for the night and he watched Seth get in the second bed to be out in minutes. After turning the light off, Roman leaned back with Dean pressing into his side as if knowing he was there to protect him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter & Any Questions Just Shot Me A Message & I'll Try To Answer Them.**


	77. A Hidden Letter

Hunter was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him as he heard his wife walking around upstairs. She would be stuck doing paperwork while he took the job of cleaning out the attic of anything they didn't need to keep. Upstairs in their bedrooms were the boys doing school work that they had to finish or else would lose wrestling privileges. Some upset remarks had come from Seth and Roman, but after explaining they were to be treated as any other young wrestlers, both got down to their work. Once done with his coffee, Hunter went straight up to the attic where there was decorations for holidays, halloween, and birthdays in boxes. He put those to the side so they wouldn't end up in the trash and got to work on some old boxes in the back that hadn't been touched in years. Inside one box was homemade wrestling belts from when the boys were little and with them were some photos of the boys. A laugh left Hunter at the picture of his boys dressed as either Game him, Evolution him, or DX him. Next box was old t-shirts that he had been given after being no longer sold and he decided to just toss them since they all had holes and stains. Opening a box, Hunter saw photos of his sons from the day they returned to their family and a sadness filled him. Slowly he went to move the box so him and Stephanie could go through it together when he saw something at the bottom. Hunter reached in to pull a hard rectangular box out that had a lock keeping it sealed.

"What is this?" he asked himself as he set the box down on the floor.

Looking at the lock, Hunter saw it probably cold be broken by his sledgehammer and decided to do just that. He lifted the box into his arms to carry down from the attic and straight to the garage where he looked around for his sledgehammer. After a few minutes of not locating it, he went to the home office his wife was working in to ask if she had seen it.

"No. I know the boys sometimes take it though to pretend their you."

"Okay. Thanks honey."

The man went straight to the second floor where he saw Roman's door open and entered after knocking quick. A glance up came from his oldest son who then went back to his school work without even questioning why his dad had come in.

"Do you or your brothers have my sledgehammer?"

"Check with Seth or Dean. Last one I saw with it was Seth in Dean's room as he was making fun of-" Roman stopped talking as he put his whole focus back on the notebook in front of him.

Not wanting to know what his oldest son was going to say, Hunter went to Dean's bedroom where the twin boys where doing their school work together. He entered to see Dean doing his work while Seth had a bored look at the stuff on the paper in his lap. Right in a corner was the sledgehammer and Hunter picked it up about to leave the room when he saw Seth nudge his brother.

"Something I need to know?" Hunter asked his sons.

"Yeah, Dean has something to tell you." Seth informed.

"Leave me alone." Dean hissed at his twin.

"Go on."

"It's nothing dad. Seth is just being his usual annoying self."  
"I'm not going to pressure you Dean. When you want to talk to me, I'll listen to every word you say."

"Okay dad." Dean nodded as he was finishing up his work.

A sad look went in Hunter's eyes at how secretive his son had become since the Elimination Chamber match and he was worried for him. Going back to the garage, Hunter broke the box's lock to open the latch and see an envelope over a wood cover. He picked up the envelope to take out a letter and began to read it as it had been addressed to him.

 ** _Dear Hunter,_**

 ** _I know you probably are wondering why this box was locked and wish that you could be told everything. My time is running out though and I want to make sure that in the end you know the truth on your sons and what really happened at the time of their births. You came to me as a scared father with a newborn boy who refused to sleep and I saw you and Shawn like the sons I missed when on the road. The truth in this box may be a shock and I wouldn't blame you if you hate me after what you find out. Never did I mean to hurt you, but your safety was very important to me. May 25, 1997 did not go the way you remember it or let me say was made to remember it. On that say you held your first and newborn son in your arms with a proud look that you can see by opening the wood cover._**

Hunter did that to see old photos of him and Stephanie in the delivery room with him holding a newborn Roman and tears in the man's eyes. The infant looked identical to the one from the photos his sons had found for the photo album. Confusion was on Hunter's face at seeing that along with one of him and Stephanie with their first son in his wife's arms. Another showed Shawn holding Roman with a thumbs up at the camera and Hunter smiling down at his firstborn. Quickly Hunter turned his attention back to the letters in hopes of getting answers on what was being shown to him.

 ** _Roman Reigns Helmsley was a healthy boy born to you and Steph that the two of you kept hidden to not reveal your relationship. I got a call from you when your son was a week old and you needed advice on what to do as his crying was heard over the phone. I'm so sorry for those memories being taken of you bringing him home, his first tooth, and his first birthday. Moving onward to December 7, 1998 when Stephanie went into an early labor again with your soon to arrive twin boys who at first could not be told apart except with one having a little delay in their first breath being taken. I knew how scared you were for weeks over that delay and prayed that it wouldn't be a problem in the future._**

Underneath the first set of photos were a next bundle with Hunter and Stephanie holding twin infant boys in their arms. One showed Hunter holding both who had to of just been born as tears were in his eyes at as he kissed one's head with a relieved look over something. Next photo was a baby crying that Hunter had to assume was Seth after seeing the photos in the photo album. The man looked to another where a doctor was trying to check one of the babies' breathing and he had to guess it was Dean. At seeing these photos of his sons with him and his wife when they were born brought tears to Hunter's eyes. Needing to know why his memories were gone from here days and after, Hunter went back to reading the letter.

 ** _Your twin boys Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose Helmsley were so different from each other with their behavior. Seth would easily cry over everything while Dean barely made a sound. I hate what had happened a week ago from when I'm writing this to you Hunter and wish it didn't have to happen. You and Stephanie were fast asleep in your room with the twins being close to half a year old and Roman was a month and few days from his second birthday. Breaking into your home, your sons where taken and both you and Steph along with Shawn had lost your memories of the boys. Only thing you and Steph could remember was the pregnancies, but those memories of the days had been changed to your sons not making it through delivery. Fear came over me of what may happen to you three or the boys if I tried to correct your memories so instead I kept my mouth shut. Perhaps I also felt in my heart that only pain would come if you knew your sons had been taken and never seen again. As a father, I hate myself that I will be leaving my own children including you and Shawn, Hunter. Promise me that you won't let the lost of your sons take over your heart and I pray you are reunited with them one day. You and Steph loved those three boys so much and talked about how you wondered what they would grow into. I hope you are reunited with them when they are still young so they can be raised by you, but also so you won't be suffering for too long. Wish that I could be there the day you are reunited, but my own mistakes have caught up to me that I must accept the consequences to._**

 ** _Your Wrestling Father,_**

 ** _Rick Rood_**

A few tears slid down Hunter's face at finishing the letter and couldn't believe this had been written by the man who was like a father to him. He could now feel the true memories of those two days his sons were born in his mind as if a darkness had been shoved off it.

 _"_ _Here you go Mr. Helmsley. A healthy son." the doctor said with a smile as he handed the newborn boy wrapped in a blanket to the new father._

 _Hunter smiled down at his firstborn as those little hands was taken by one of his large ones to be held gently. Next he handed their newborn son to Stephanie for her to cry as she held him to her chest running her fingers over the infant's face in amazement at the life she and Hunter had made. The nurse then asked the two parents what their sons name was going to be and both looked at each other nervously. Since the discovery of Stephanie's pregnancy, they tried to figure out the perfect name for their child and kept having trouble choosing one. As the two stood there holding their son, Hunter and Stephanie heard a song about Rome coming from the hallway.  
"Roman Reigns Helmsley." they said at the same time as the name glided off their tongues perfectly._

The man couldn't believe that he had let himself and Stephanie believe their sons had died at birth and he looked at the photo of the twins in the hospital. He like with the first could feel the memory of that day coming back to him.

 _When Hunter was handed his just born son, he smiled down like he had with Roman as he took the small hand. He looked up as the doctor was getting ready for the second baby to be born and anxiety went through Hunter over if he would be having a daughter or son. Several minutes later, Hunter saw the doctor and nurses concerned looks as they held the second baby and he fear that something wrong had happened. Relief filled him as the doctor handed him the newborn boy as he explained there was just a little delay in his first breath taken. An exhausted Stephanie looked at Hunter who with a proud look handed her one of the infants to hold as he adjusted the second to be more secure in his arms.  
"At least we both have names this time." Stephanie laughed and she ran her thumb over the face of the newborn in her arms. "Seth Rollins Helmsley."  
Hunter leaned his head down to kiss the head of the twin in his arms. "Dean Ambrose Helmsley."_

The call of his wife snapped Hunter from the memory as he was too late to stop her from coming into the garage. Stephanie saw the photos in the box and a gasp left her at recognize what they were of and she then looked to her husband to explain. All Hunter did was hand her the letter that she quickly read to be told everything, which brought tears to her eyes.  
"Our sons?" was all Stephanie could say.  
"Yeah. Rick wanted to protect us and them, but he wanted to make sure the truth was revealed and must've wrote this before his heart failed."

"Hunter, I can remember those two days now. It's like a-"  
"Darkness had been pushed away and the real memories are back." he finished having felt the same.  
"I remember the day we told Rome he was going to be a big brother and you laughed at how he really couldn't understand the meaning of big brother. Also I remember how our sons had first been united when we brought the twins home and Shawn helping to change the diapers to end up getting peed on by Seth."

"Stephanie, we have a problem though here."

"The boys can't be told." she sighed knowing he was right. "I fear that it will only make them worry on why someone would go through so much to separate them from us. A simple auction of newborns was hard enough to explain to them when they asked those questions. How can we tell them that someone or ones had changed our memories, forged fake documents to back up the died at birth story, and fake photos of the them being stolen in a hospital."

"One day we can tell them. I just worry about Dean's state right now and Seth possibly feeling so confused and his mind running wild with ideas on what happened, and Roman not sure on what to believe."

"All our sons need to know is that we love them and are lucky each day we get with them."

Stephanie and Hunter put everything back in the box and it would be hidden somewhere safe in their bedroom that their sons would never find it. They after doing that decided it was time for lunch and called their sons down to smile at the usual bickering between Roman and Seth and Dean rolling his eyes at anything untrue the two older boys said.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter & If There Are Any Questions, I'll Try To Answer Them.**


	78. Return of Evolution

Hunter and Stephanie stood in front on the stage with the other wrestlers while their sons were in the back all paying their respects to Ultimate Warrior. Both noticed Vince kept glancing to the three boys as if worried they would be taken if not always watched. After the honoring of the great and historic wrestler, Hunter and Stephanie went back to their office with Vince to see the Shield ahead talking over something amusing to them. Getting closer revealed that the boys were talking about when the little boy known as Connor 'The Crusher' had punched their dad and it was the most adorable thing anyone had ever seen.

"Boys, how about we head to the office and you can tell me all about what championships your eyes are on." Vince said as Hunter and Stephanie looked down having not informed him of the way things were being done.

"Dad." Stephanie began. "The boys actually aren't allowed to hang out in the office anymore or even be in it unless for work reasons."

"What?" Vince looked confused.

"A new parenting method we are using. The boys will be treated as if they weren't our sons and are just normal wrestlers for WWE." Hunter finished explaining.

"I never imagined you would do such a horrible thing." Vince was at a loss of words on what he had been told. "Excuse me while I go figure out where I went wrong in teaching you to be a parent."

"Dad." Stephanie called as she went after him.

"Locker room Shield." Hunter ordered as he then went after his wife and father in law.

"Yes Mr. Helmsley." the three said as if they were talking to a principle.

"You three spent too much time with Shawn and me when we were DX."

"Be happy we're not pulling ours or others' pants down." Seth laughed as his dad shook his head to disappear from sight.  
"Think grandpa will be okay?" Roman asked as they made their way through the hallway.

"He'll be fine after saying a few you're fireds." Dean assured and the brothers began laughing.

They stopped laughing as Roman put a hand to back with a pained look going across it and then pulled his hand back. In his hand was a dart that he had removed off his spine with the vial part being empty as both his younger brothers looked nervous. Before the two could say anything else, they were grabbed from behind to be forced into an empty storage room as Roman ran to help them.

"Stay there Reigns."

Unable to disobey Heyman's order, Roman froze where he stood as the twins were forced to their knees by some of Heyman's men. The man smirked at how vulnerable the twins looked with their king of kings dad not around to protect them from him. Seth saw Dean looking at the ground shaking as if he was scared and the slightly older boy knew why he would be scared. A possible chance of what Heyman might do to him since Seth knew the plans the man had that Wyatt had interfered with. He shoved a man off him when he saw Paul move closer to Dean and went protectively in front of his twin.  
"Don't you dare touch him."  
"The look you have is one I've seen before. Now where have I seen that look?" Paul asked as he tapped his chin. "Oh yes. On your father's face anytime someone dared to threaten his precious princes. King Daddy isn't here now to protect you and soon you three will be seeing things my way."  
"Leave my brothers alone." Roman ordered as he tried to disobey.  
"Stay Reigns. Ambrose and Rollins will soon be joining you on the mission that I have for the hounds of justice."  
"No!" Seth and Dean shouted as their vests were removed by the men.

Both then had their shirts lifted up to reveal their spines and their eyes were on the crates set down to the sides of them. Seth reached out to his twin to be holding each others hands as the needle were prepped with the serum. Closing their eyes, both felt the needles be pushed right into their spines and cries of pain left them. Able to get free of the serum, Roman rushed at the men to try helping his brothers when a hand grabbed him around the throat to pin him to the floor. He looked into the eyes of Brock Lesnar who seemed amused at once again having the hounds doing his demands as trusty lapdogs. Once the serum was done being injected into the twins, Dean and Seth were released to fall on their sides to the floor in half awake states. Tears slid down Roman's face at not being able to protect them and he reached out to his brothers. A laugh escaped Brock at the sight and he nodded at Heyman who had a man inject the oldest boy with more serum. Like his brothers, Roman fell into a half awake state as he no longer struggled against Lesnar's grip on his throat.

"Wyatt may have fulfilled the prophecy, but the hounds are ours once again." Paul said as Brock took his hand off Roman's throat.  
"The condition of the boy isn't good." Lesnar observed as he saw Dean's spine stuck out. "If any attempts to get power are made, it could possibly just break him and then all our hard work will be for nothing."  
"Maybe his twin can take his place. Both were in the queen's womb when the marriage was going to happen." Paul suggested.

"No. It must be the youngest whose breath was delayed at birth and this one is too strong to get power from." Brock spat down at Seth.

"The serum though won't make the youngest boy stronger. Perhaps we can find another way to take the power from him or wait a little bit since he is still young."

"True." Brock crouched down to grab Dean's face in one hand. "Young and weak, but the unique power is in him. I also see a strength of power in the oldest while something devious in the middle boy. These three will serve us well and give us what we want."

"We best be going before anyone discovers us." Paul said and then smirked at the Shield. "Hounds of Justice. Destroy those who are power, those who consider themselves an unstoppable force, those who believe they are evolution. Show them who really has power, who is unstoppable, and who are true evolution."

After giving that order to the boys, Paul left with Brock as the three remained on the floor in their dazes. When they did come to, Roman looked at the twins confused on what had happened. No memory of how they got to the storage room would come to them along with why they were on the floor.

"Weird." Seth mumbled as he sat up.

The Shield's attention went to a television where they saw Orton and Batista fighting the Usos for the tag championships. A want to attack the two once Evolution members filled the three and they left the storage room after pulling on their removed vests. No one in the crowd or ring were expecting the Shield to come charging out of nowhere and begin ruthlessly attacking Randy. From in the ring, Dave saw the boys begin to surround the ring like a pack of wolves and felt uncomfortable over this not being apart of Hunter's plan one bit. He tried to fight off the boys in hope that help will come, but none came and soon Batista was taken down by a superman punch from the oldest of the Shield. Randy grabbed his tag partner to try keeping him away from the Shield and he recognized this aggressiveness. Only this aggressiveness was different with the amused looks in the boys that made them look even more dangerous. A power had been released in the three that Randy had only heard rumored about from Jeff and this made the apex predator fear how bad it could possibly get.

"Why did they attack us?" Dave asked as Randy didn't want to take his eyes off the Shield.

"They're not in control of themselves. I don't like where this is going to be going one bit Dave." Randy replied as Dave looked a little worried on what he could mean. "We need to talk with Hunter."

Quickly the two got backstage as Randy and Dave tried to trigger out what they were going to say to Hunter. When they did come across him, they saw his eyes go to the camera meaning that they would talk in private. Hunter whispered an I told as he walked off and once the camera was gone, Randy and Dave caught up with him and Stephanie.

"Hunter, your sons aren't themselves." Dave informed.

"What do you mean?"

"That aggressiveness in them comes from only one thing and we both know what that is." Randy reminded as Hunter looked down in shame.

"What are you guys talking about?"

At the end of the hall was the Shield who all looked confused at the four adults and Randy saw Hunter and Stephanie walk over to their sons. Nothing happened by the three boys, which shocked Randy since usually they attacked anyone when the serum was in them.  
"What were you three doing out there?" Hunter asked.

"Giving a possible feud some juice." Seth answered. "I mean the Shield versing Evolution is a dream match. Father verse sons."

"King verse princes." Dean added.  
"Princes taking the throne." Roman whispered so only his brothers heard him.  
"So that aggressiveness out there wasn't due to any serum in you three?" Stephanie asked a little bit in disbelief.  
"Do you want to check our spines for needle marks?" Roman asked as he unbuckled his vest.

He along with Seth and Dean showed their backs to the four adults to reveal no needle marks there and Hunter was relieved that his sons were okay. A confused look was still on Randy's face over the power he knew was radiating off the three boys. There was no proof about that so he just kept his mouth shut as the Shield began to walk away. Hunter watched his sons a little excited on possibly versing them in a ring and though it could be fun. Unknown to him was that the Shield reentered the storage room to stand with their eyes closed in a line. Paul Heyman smiled at how well he now had the boys trained and as long as he kept the serum in them, they would have no clue it was even there. Soon he and Brock will have anything they want and not even Bray Wyatt will be able to stop them.  
"What about this feud with Evolution?" Brock asked from where he leaned against a wall.  
"Useless in my eyes, but we need a cover story. Once we have it no longer needed, the boys will be taken away from the king and never again removed from our hold."

Both then left as the Shield opened their eyes and Roman instructed the twins to finish getting ready to head out to the ring. The three put on their masks and Dean pulled up his hood before they left the room to head to the entrance they would go down to the ring from. As they stood in the ring, the Shield were curious on what had drawn them out to the ring and their masks were removed to toss on the floor. It looked like possibly almost the whole men's roster were being sent out to face the boys who couldn't believe their dad would do this. This match was eleven on three and suddenly a drain feeling escaped the boys as it appeared the serum was wearing off. All of their aggressiveness was gone and they knew this match was a no win for the three of them. Relief filled the boys at after being mauled by the older wrestlers that they heard Evolution's music play. Dean and Seth saw their dad come out with Randy and Dave looking ready to fight even though Hunter was still in his suit. Something though didn't feel right to the three boys and instead of being given light strikes, the boys got mauled by their dad and his teammates. Seth crawled dazed towards his dad with hope of getting help as he grabbed the man's pant leg.

"Dad?"

No compassion was in Hunter's eyes as he punched Seth in the face to force him back into Randy to be held helpless as he was mauled. The mauling to him ended with Orton giving him an RKO and Batista went to do his own move when Dean rushed over to help his twin. He received a mauling of his own for Hunter to see fear in his youngest's eyes that were identical to his own. A Batista Bomb was delivered to Seth as Hunter lifted Dean over to hand to Batista who gave both the bomb conjoined with an RKO. Roman having witnessed his brothers be destroyed, crawled weakly towards his dad with a pleading look for help in his eyes and the oldest was lifted to his knees as his dad held a mic.

"Believe in Evolution." Hunter told him before delivering a pedigree to his oldest son.

When finally it was all over, medics came rushing out to check the boys and then helped them backstage where Stephanie went right to her sons worried. She had tears in her eyes at seeing the three barely able to stay on their feet with the help of the medics. Hunter came walking over with Randy and Dave at his sides and anger swirled in Stephanie at what her husband had just done that she snapped to slap him right across the face.  
"What you did is a disgrace as a father." she spat and Hunter took a step forward.  
"I won't let them think they can run around here claiming to be taking my throne." Hunter told her.

Roman stood with his little brothers leaning on him as they needed the help of crates to keep them standing. Scared looks were in all three of the brothers' eyes that wouldn't leave the three men who were responsible for how much they were hurting.

"Maybe we should keep on reminding them who we are." Randy suggested at the defiant look in the three's eyes.

"Knock it off Randy." Jeff Hardy stepped between Evolution and the Shield.

"Orton's little bitch boy." Dave laughed and Jeff just shook his head with a smirk.

"Real origin Dave." Jeff said. "All you had to do was watch that little insult online and add Orton to the beginning."

"Out of he way Hardy." Randy ordered.

"Hardy?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he needs to be taught too." Hunter suggested.

"Hunter! No!" Stephanie grabbed her husband's arm to try making it stop whatever had gotten into him.

A stand was made by Jeff who didn't look scared of Evolution for even a little and he met Randy's eyes. He never thought his best friend would try to hurt him after all he's been there for him with over the years. Right as Randy was about to strike Jeff, he stopped as if frozen and a confused look went on his face.

"Jeff-I-can't-"

"Randy you're stronger than whatever is making you like this. Remember when I was under Immortal's grip and you came to rescue me. You knew how dangerous it was to do that, but never gave up until I was finally free. Even when I begged you to just end the pain, you made me fight. Now I need you to fight."

The apex predator found himself able to push whatever had come over him away and he saw Dave and Hunter were able to do the same. Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at his sons who had slipped to the floor half awake and he rushed over to touch their faces. Fear and hurt was in his eyes at what he had done to his sons and their pleas of help rang through his head.

"I'm so sorry."  
"Dad?" Roman opened his eyes with pain and confusion.

"Rome, I couldn't stop myself. Please believe me that I would never hurt you or your brothers on purpose."

"I know. Heyman's serum was in us."  
"What?" Hunter looked shocked.  
"Randy, you have a needle mark on your spine." Jeff informed as he lightly touched the spot.  
"I don't remember how I got it."  
"The serum. Heyman must've somehow got it in us before the Shield had their match." Hunter realized as he thought everything over.  
"Heyman's trying to turn us against each other so no one will be able to stand in his way of taking over." Dave figured out and they all agreed.

"The boys need to be looked at Hunter." Stephanie said and the Evolution got the Shield to medics.

It was found that the boys would be sore and hurting the rest of the week along with weak. Once cleared to go back to the hotel, they were taken and now Stephanie sat on Roman's bed next to her oldest son's head brushing her fingers through his hair. Her husband was seat between Dean and Seth with the twins' heads resting on his stomach as they slept. Randy had escorted Jeff back to his own hotel room when Hardy began to get a pain in his head along with it looking like his eyes had turned white for a second. Dave feeling bad at having hurt the boys left in silence and the family was alone in their hotel room.  
"I can't believe I hurt them so bad." Hunter sighed as he ran a thumb over Seth cheek.  
"You didn't know what you were doing Hunter."

"I know this won't be the last time though and I fear how the next will end."

Stephanie had no clue on what to say and she just continued to care for her oldest son while Hunter stayed with the twins. Neither of them knew what would happen or if this was bad sign to what the future could possibly hold for their family.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter. By The Way Someone Asked how Dean and Seth are from 2 different states, but are twins. The answer is that they are just announced from the states that they had picked to be from.**


	79. Answers Given

Hunter woke up in the morning to screaming from Seth who was clinging tightly to his dad's arm. The man immediately was touching his son's face to try getting him to wake up, but the boy refused to and Stephanie rushed over with Roman to try helping. It was then that Hunter noticed Dean wasn't in the room and he was about to send his oldest to find him when Seth cried out.

"Seth, you need to wake up baby." Stephanie whispered to him.

"Dean." Seth cried as both parents looked confused and worried. "Leave him alone!"

"Roman, come with me to find Dean." Hunter instructed before putting his attention back to his middle son. "Seth, where is Dean?"

"Floor. Storage."

"Okay. Steph, if anything new is said by Seth, text me it." Hunter told his wife as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

The man and his oldest son left the room to go locate where Dean could be and soon saw something not right on the floor. Hunter picked up what had to be Dean's sweat jacket that he last saw on the boy when he was sleeping last night against him. A worried chill ran up and down his spine as he searched around for any other sign to where his youngest could be. It was Roman who heard the pained cries from behind a door that looked to be a storage closet. Both father and son began to slam into the door as they could hear Dean's cries on the other side of it. Once they got the door open, they saw Dean laying on the floor with arms around his stomach and tears flowing down his face. Slipping to his knees to pull Dean against his chest, Hunter whispered soothing words while Roman checked to see where the ones responsible could've gone.

"I got you." Hunter ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"Dean, was it Bray or Heyman?" Roman asked crouching beside his brother.

"No. I don't know." Dean honestly answered as he clung to Hunter. "One second I heard something outside the door and you guys wouldn't wake up. Then I felt myself leaving the room and was grabbed the next second to be dragged into here. A blindfold was thrown over my eyes so I couldn't see who it was."

"What was done?" Hunter asked as he hated the pained knot in his stomach at what they answer might be.

"Nothing yet. They grabbed me by my hair and a hand slipped into my pants to-" Dean began to cry his eyes out and Hunter pulled the boy's face into his neck to rest in.

"Okay. I got you now and you're safe when in my arms." Hunter soothed as he slipped a hand under his son's legs to begin carrying back to the room.

Waiting there with a hysterical Seth against her chest was Stephanie still on the bed and her arms around the boy. She saw Dean was in no better condition and Hunter sat down so the twins could be near each other in hopes of calming them. As soon as they were in reach, Seth and Dean grabbed onto each other as Roman wrapped an arm around each of the two. Tears were going down the oldest's boys face at them never getting away from Heyman and what he's doing to them.

"Call Randy and tell him to get out of bed. Drag Jeff out too and get over here." Stephanie ordered her husband as she rubbed Roman's back.

Hunter sent the text to get a reply that Randy and Jeff would be over within the hour and the man decided it would be best to get his family ready. Still on the bed hugging each other were his sons and Stephanie could see how exhausted they were becoming. Before anyone could react, Dean rushed into the bathroom to start getting sick and Hunter watched Stephanie go right after him. She kneeled down with a wet cloth as she rubbed his back to help comfort him and could see only water was coming out. Once he was done getting sick, Stephanie wiped around his mouth and then brushed some wet bangs back from his eyes.

"You need to see a doctor Dean. Any more of you getting sick and we might end up taking you to the hospital."

"No. I just hate this disgusted feeling that won't go away."

"You can always talk to me or your dad Dean. We will be there for you no matter what you do or has happened."

"I know mom. Now can we please get something to eat cause I'm getting hunger pains."

"Of course my little lunatic."

The boy had to be helped to his feet by his mom who gave a nod to Hunter that everything was going to be okay. Hunter noticed Seth glance at Dean before looking down at the bed with sadness in those brown eyes that always reminded him of his wife's own. Both adults had their sons go get dressed and the twins refused to leave each others' sides with Roman needing to stand protectively near them. Once the family was dressed and all packed, Hunter ordered room service so that they could all have some privacy with teach other. Not much like usual was eaten by Dean who just ate some toast and a cup of orange juice though what was surprising was Seth who had only eaten a few bites of his omelet. Concern came from Stephanie as she touched his forehead to find no trace of a fever that could explain him not eating. A knock on the door took her attention from her middle son as Hunter allowed Randy and Jeff to come into the room. Before either could react, Hunter slammed Jeff against the wall with rage in his eyes and Randy looked ready to pounce on the game.

"Let him go." Randy ordered in a dangerous tone.

"Not until I get some answers on why someone is after my sons." Hunter saw Jeff's eyes flash white like they had done that day he visited him at TNA. "Now are you going to give me answers or just threats?"

"I'll give you answers." Jeff gasped around the tight grip on his neck.

Jeff was let go to fall to his knees with a hand to his neck and Randy was at his side checking on him while cautious of where Hunter was. Once he had gotten his breath back, Jeff stood up and had a guilty look in his normal green eyes and he glanced at the boys.

"Think about this though. What is an old name for people who travel from place to place entraining for money?"

"Gypsies." Stephanie answered with closed eyes.

"Right. " Jeff nodded and leaned back on a wall. "Your family has a darkness in it."

"Mine?" Hunter looked confused.

"Taker knew the future of those in your family. So he needed to prevent any bad from coming so he planned on marrying your wife in hopes of prevention."

"The twins had already been conceived though." Stephanie reminded to see Roman hug Seth and Dean closer to him.

"Yes, along with your dear king's instinct to protect you and his unborn heirs, the plan was destroyed and Taker knew only bad would come if he tried again. Though afterwards, you and Hunter kept close together when you could as the twins grew."

"Heyman said that there were chosen Hounds before me and my brothers." Roman said to gain his parents' eyes on him. "Were they the Anoa'i brothers and was their car accident really a drunk driver?"

"Yes. The Samoan line is powerful, but a drunk driver wasn't planned to hit them. I heard the plans had gone wrong when I was in Immortal. They believed me to be too out of it to hear or understand what they said. A blessing and torture that was to know their plans, but feel everything they did to me." Jeff answered as his eyes began to turn white as a distance look also went in them.

"Jeff. Stay here." Randy shook his arm a little to make his eyes return to normal.

"Sorry. Heyman is still only a puppet and the true leader remains hidden, but there is a darkness coming to take over. Tale is that the king and queen's blood shall give power to whoever spills it."

No one noticed the disgusted looks that Seth and Dean had in their eyes at the mention of that and knowing what spilt blood really meant. Both held onto each other's hands as they leaned against Roman for comfort against the bad memories with the Wyatts.

"One who gets that power will be more powerful than anyone. They can even protect anyone they wish to without any challenge."

"There's a catch though." Hunter said knowing power came with a price.

"Yes there is. You can become consumed by the power, but split up can keep that from happening." Jeff's eyes went on the brothers who looked confused. "Taker has seen the power inside the three of you radiating, but recently he says it has changed drastically."

"Changed? How?" Roman asked.

"He doesn't know. Perhaps it's just you three growing in age that's caused the change."

"How do you know all of this?" Seth asked.

"My line is of Taker and you can say I know what it's like to have a power in me and it will grow into something dangerous and can consume you." Jeff looked right into Seth's eyes to see the boy gulp. "Do you feel the want for power in yourselves? The need to turn against the ones you love the most."

"No." Seth whispered squeezing his twin's hand tight who was shaking his head no.

"Never would I turn against my brothers." Roman answered with a serious look in his eyes.

"Only one of you won't get that want for power that will consume you. Instead he'll be the target to get the power in his blood."

"If all three of us have that power in our blood, why is only one in danger?" Seth asked as Dean tried to not shake.

"Sacrifice has to be made so one was chosen to be that. A balance had to be made when splitting a great power in three pieces. The Hounds of Justice or the princes guard the powers they hold. To take the power there must be no hound in the way of that seeker."

"We heard this all before from Taker." Roman sighed looking bored. "So if you're the line of Taker, what is Orton?"

"His Hell Protector." Randy said in a serious tone and saw Roman begin to laugh. "I passed Taker's test in Hell In A Cell when I proved how much it took to take me down."

"And Wyatt?"

"We're still working on uncovering information about him." Randy explained rubbing the back of his head. "Jeff, we should be going now and leave them to finish getting ready so they can travel to the next show."

A nod came from Jeff who went over to the door when a shout stopped him and he turned to look at Seth. The boy was tapping his leg with a nervous look in his eyes and Jeff decided to give him time to pick what he was to say.

"That torture you mentioned going through, what did you mean?"

"I can't put it in words. Just know I fell deep into being consumed by my power and thankfully had some people who really cared about me to drag me out. Still though that power comes out and I don't recognize myself in the reflection or times I see what I've done."

"If we become consumed by the powers, how do we come back?"

"Trust in each other and don't be afraid to do what has to be done to save those you love from being consumed." Randy informed as he held the door for Jeff.

"Those two's relationship is so confusing." Roman fell back on the bed with hands to his face.

"This whole conversation is confusing and I wish there was a way to just piece it all in my head to understand." Dean ran a hand down his face.

"Understanding Taker's family is harder and even I have no idea what they mean most of the time. Just one thing I did know is that you three are going to hit bumps and need to be there for each other. Don't ever be afraid to do what has to be to save one from being consumed." Hunter explained as he sat across from his sons with Stephanie at his side.

"Now is there anything you three need to tell us before we head out?" Stephanie asked seeing Seth and Dean look at each other. "Is there something that the two of you are hiding from us?"

"Yeah we are." Seth sighed and Dean tugged on his arm.

"No." Dean snapped at his twin.

"You can't keep hiding it Dean. Look what happened this morning and I won't watch you be taken. I saw what was going to happen through your eyes and felt the fear you did."

"I don't care. Stop trying to play protector Seth, because I don't need you protecting me." Dean jumped off the bed to slam the bathroom door closed behind him.

"Seth, what are you and Dean hiding?" Hunter asked as he reached to touch his middle son's hand.

"I can't betray Dean by telling you." Seth whispered unable to tell them.

"Did someone hurt your brother?" Stephanie put her hand to his chin to lift it and got a small nod. "When?"

"I can't."

"Okay. If it happens again, you have tell us though." Hunter whispered so only Seth would hear.

"I promise dad." Seth nodded as tears were in his eyes.

"Did you really see what was going to happen to Dean this morning?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. It was weird though like I was in him seeing everything through his eyes."

"Twins can feel when each other are in distress and that is all this probably was. I read a story once where a twin fell out of a tree while the other was off at camp in another state and felt the pain they were going through." Stephanie explained in hopes of making her middle son relax.

"So it was a normal twin thing?"

"Yes. No one knows really how twins are made up and sometimes there are little connections that make it like they are the same person." Hunter assured.

"Me and Dean are not the same person." Seth corrected. "He's all neat and goody-goody while I'm more of throw stuff around and rebel."

"We know that." Hunter rolled his eyes and then hugged both his sons. "You two and Dean are our world. Never forget that please."

"We won't dad." Roman promised.

"We love you and mom." Seth whispered.

Once they got a furious Dean out of the bathroom, the family made their way out to the car so they could travel to the next show. Seth sat on one side of the oldest while Dean was on the opposite totally ignoring his twin due to how angry he was with him. Their parents hid their smiles at how young the twins looked with one pouting and the other trying to not look guilty for making the other upset.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	80. Extreme Rules 2014

The Shield were getting ready in their locker room that was much smaller than the one they had with their parents. A knock on the door made the three turn and Roman went over to open it to reveal their mom who adjusted her oldest son's vest a small bit. She then saw Dean still had his glasses on, which meant he would have to put his contacts in soon while Seth was clipping his vest on.

"I just came to wish my boys good luck in their match against Evolution." she informed as she then saw Seth have trouble getting his one buckle. "Allow me my architect."

She helped to get the buckle clipped and then saw her middle son's confused look over her being there. A sigh left her as she double checked her youngest son's vest to make sure his inhaler was in just incase he needed it. Roman set a hand over hers so that she was looking in eyes that reminded her of Hunter's own.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought not checking on you before a pay per view match would be easy, but that isn't true. Making sure you three are going to be fine doesn't just help you, but me too since you are my babies and will always need me."

"We love you too." Roman laughed and then saw Seth pull on his gloves.

"Dad still upset over Ric saying how the Shield are better than Evolution?" Seth asked to get his mom laughing over the memory of that.

"Please have fun tonight and know your dad is very excited tonight to get a chance to be versing you three and see how much his training paid off."

"We'll try mom." Dean assured as he just finished putting his contacts in.

Stephanie kissed each of her sons on the cheek before leaving the locker room to see her husband by the entrance waiting to go out. A quick kiss was shared between the couple as Stephanie noticed Randy talking to Alanna and Ruby who couldn't wait to watch the match. Both girls kissed Randy's cheek for luck before a security guard led them towards the booth they would be watching the match from.

"I remember when I would have my sons be escorted by security to their seats when I had a match." Hunter said to see Randy roll his eyes.

"Only difference is Alanna and Ruby won't see me mooning my boss." Randy informed as Batista arrived dressed in red. "Dave, we told you to dress in black."

"Couldn't find my black trunks and had to grab these."

"You're going to be so out place in this match." Randy laughed and then heard Evolution's music begin to play.

At the lead was Hunter with Randy and Dave behind him and the youngest man had to not laugh at all the confused looks sent at Batista over his red gear. Warning looks were sent at Randy by Dave as they allowed Hunter to step in the ring and they followed to try getting used to the fact they were once again fighting together.

"Where are they?" Dave asked Hunter as they felt that they'd been waiting hours.

"You're forgetting who taught them how to play mind games." Hunter replied with a proud tone that had Dave shaking his head.

Having made Evolution wait, the Shield's music played for the three boys to make their way down through the crowd with Seth leading, Dean in the middle with his US title, and Roman at the end to make sure no one grabbed his brothers. Once the three boys were in the ring, their eyes met their dad's own who was trying to not look too proud and excited. A tension filled the ring as the two teams stood in lines having stare downs with each other as they waited for the bell to be rung. It was them all going at each other before it could be rung and Hunter was first having a fight with his middle son. The boy clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor and when Hunter looked up into the ring, he saw his sons had cleared it to be the ones standing tall.

"Dad is trying to hide his smile." Dean told his brothers quietly.

"I mean how many guys can say they versed their dad in a match." Seth sounded just as excited.

"True. Though Hardy and Taker are close, but we can't forget Grandpa verse Uncle Shane's match." Roman reminded as they waited for Evolution to get back in the ring.

When backs were turned to him, Hunter decided to right that mistake by going straight at his sons to have Seth move quick to defend. The man was knocked down by his middle son while Dean looked shocked over something as a distant look was in his eyes.

"Dean!" Roman quietly snapped to get his attention.

"I'm fine." Dean assured as he got behind the ropes with Roman.

Seth and Hunter would start the match with the bell finally being rung and a nervous look was on Hunter's face. He knew if any of his sons began to bleed, his wife would probably come out and kick his butt for it. Strikes came from Seth as he forced his dad into a corner while his brothers watched from the Shield's corner.

"Dean, where's your inhaler?" Roman asked as he noticed Dean didn't have his vest.

"Oh crap. I left my vest in the locker room." Dean realized.

"Wonderful. If you or I get in, we'll try to find out if dad has one on him." Roman said as he tried to not roll his eyes at the youngest.

It looked like Hunter was being thrown around by his middle son who gave his dad a suicide dive that had the man thinking he let his sons be around too many high flyers when they were little. As he finally knocked his son down, he could hear Dean and Roman coaching their brother in the match. Making a tag to Dave, the man came in to start going at Seth and Hunter saw Randy keep glancing up at where the boxes were.

"They're fine Orton."

When Batista got Seth in Evolution's corner, Hunter gave a light hit to his middle son when the ref was distracted. He couldn't help thinking about when the boys were younger and how he dreamed of what it would be like with them versing him. Triple H and Batista pressed their boots on Seth as Randy kept the ref distracted after making a tag. It looked like Evolution currently had an upper hand over the Shield and soon Triple H was tagged back in. There was still some things Hunter felt Seth needs to work on after this match to help him improve for future matches. Right when Seth was about to make a tag, Hunter and Batista smashed into the other two boys to send them down on the mat and prevent a tag from being made. At one point in the match, Seth finally got a tag to his twin for Dean to give a double leg dropkick to Orton that had the man crashing into his corner to knock the other two Evolution members to the floor. Dean gave punches to Randy as he saw the man try to put his arms up to defend his face.

"Hey does my dad have an inhaler on him?" Dean whispered to get a confused look from Orton. "Please just ask him."

"Fine." Randy sighed right before he received more strong hits from the boy.

In a constant flow, strikes connected with Randy and when he thought he was sending Dean threw the ropes, the boy bounced back with a reversal to knock Orton to the mat. A smirk came on Dean's face when he saw his dad come charging at him and he was going to lock him into a figure four, but stopped to deal with Randy. Watching his youngest lock a figure four onto Randy made pride fill Hunter at how amazing his baby boy was when he once doubt how great a wrestler he could be with always being sick or not like his brothers. Sadly Hunter needed to break the submission and connected a forearm to his son's head that made him stop and he then saw Roman come in to defend Dean for Dave. Something wasn't right though as Hunter saw Dean cough a little bit as the boy laid on his side still in the ring and he wondered where his inhaler was. That small distraction almost had Hunter receiving a spear that he avoided to watch his oldest crash into steel steps. Hunter got on the apron to be tagged in by Randy who had control over Dean that the boy's dad took over with by connecting light punches to his side.

"Where's your inhaler?"

"Vest. Forgot in locker room ."

"Wonderful." Hunter sighed as he tagged Dave in. "I have one."

"Where?"

"Don't worry." Hunter instructed so his son could put his focus on the match.

Dean slid to the mat for Randy to pretend to be holding him by the throat as Dave distracted the ref and Hunter pressed his foot to Dean's neck lightly. He may have wanted his sons to prove himself, but not at the cost of ending up either unable to breath or in the hospital. At one point Dean was knocked to the floor and Hunter went to get him back in the ring after connecting his face with the apron.

"It's not in your trunks."

"No. Now focus." Hunter sighed.

"Boots?"

"Dean."

"I'm focused."

Not believing him, Hunter sent his son rolling back in the ring and Seth and Roman could see their dad was a little annoyed with the youngest. They knew either Dean was not focusing or acting immature when their dad wanted them to be mature wrestlers even though the boys think their dad should start doing that first.

"I mean Triple H has to be wondering how far his sons can go in this match." Lawler said as they heard Seth calling to his brother.

"That figure four before is definitely a move taught to Ambrose by his dad." Cole added as their focus went back to the match.

When Dean was getting a choke down on him, Dean felt his breathing weakening and hated that this could cost the Shield the match if he tapped. He took a deep breath to soon get out and gave a small nod to his dad meaning he needed his inhaler. As the boy laid on the mat trying to get himself together, Dave tagged Hunter who went straight to his son and his boot nudged the needed inhaler into his son's hand. Seth started to shout at his dad as Dean took some puffs before ready to be going in the match and his dad set him up for a pedigree that his youngest reversed. The inhaler was dropped on the mat for Randy to snatch and put in a safe spot during the match. Hunter walked right into a dirty deeds from Dean who was a little surprised to have hit it on him.

"Dad let go or my pants are going to come off." Dean whispered as he tried to move to tag one of his brothers in.

A tag was made to Roman as Batista was tagged in and Seth checked on his twin who sat against the barricade panting. The youngest assured that he was fine and that their dad had an inhaler for him if he needs it again. Excusing himself, Seth got on the top turnbuckle to give a knee to the side of Batista's head as Dean got off the barricade. The there were setting up to do a triple powerbomb on the man and gave it with Roman going for a cover. It was broken by Hunter and Randy dragging Roman out by his leg and they began to attack when Dean rushed over to deal with Randy. At Randy noticing the boy's pants weren't staying up, he wondered if Hunter and Stephanie were feeding the boy enough. When he was his age, he couldn't stop eating and this kid was really boney compared to his brothers.

"Seriously." Randy raised an eyebrow at the middle boy landing right beside his twin after missing his dad with a dive.

"Don't even ask Randy." Hunter said as he shook his head at his middle son.

He got in the ring to give a pedigree to his oldest and was about to put Batista on him when Dean came in to begin attacking his dad. A smile was on the boy's face as he and his dad went over an announce table to be laying on the floor and Hunter couldn't hold back his own smile.

"I'm glad you're having fun little lunatic fringe."

"Wish my pants would stay up though."

"Is your belt down all the way?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you need a new belt or actually eat."

"Whatever." Dean sighed as he began to get himself up.

Both got up to see Seth was busy fighting Randy and somehow knocked down a camera man. Hunter went to help his teammate without keeping an eye on his youngest, which would be a mistake. When Hunter saw the boy run across the announce tables and crash into them, he realized he still had much to learn too like his sons.

"That was awesome." Dean told his twin who laughed.

"You have got to keep doing that in matches." Seth encouraged and they decided to go for Orton and their dad.

Hunter had to deal with his middle son and they fought inside of the crowd and soon were going up some stairs. Worry gripped Hunter at how dangerous this was to being doing and wished they could get back to the ring. Pain shot through his back at a back body drop from Seth onto metal that Hunter was happy he got instead of his sons. Not seeing the steps after connecting his youngest son's head with a railing, Hunter watched with regret as his son rolled down those steps to the concrete floor.

"Steph is going to kill me for that." he whispered and then was walked down with Randy so he could get a check on his youngest. "Dean?"

"I'm fine. Remember the whole staircase roll me and Seth used to do that drove our babysitters nuts."

"We lost five sitters because of you twins." Hunter said.

The concerned dad put his hands to Dean's head to make sure there were no bumps forming though it looked like he was getting ready to keep attacking. Hunter looked up at the stairs to see no sign of Seth, but his focus went back to Dean as him and Randy fought him. When Hunter looked up at cheers from above, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley don't you even-" Hunter didn't get to finish as his middle son launched off the railing to crashing into them who was lucky both men knew how to catch him.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate your kids." Randy mumbled as Dean laid on the floor having gotten crashed into also.

"Not my smartest idea." Seth mumbled as he laid with a hand under his twin.

Inside the ring was Roman and Batista with the man about to do a Batista bomb to get caught by a superman punch. The man was getting up as Roman leaned in a corner prepared to go and once the man was on his feet, the teen launched forward to deliver a spear. A cover was made by the boy that got the Shield their victory over Evolution and Roman looked around for the twins. He was confused on where they could've gone and soon made his way to where he saw them go. Shock filled him at seeing Dean out cold on the floor and Seth sitting against a wall with a ref talking to him. The oldest lifted his youngest brother onto his shoulders who really weighed nothing and then helped Seth to his feet by pulling him up by his hand.

"Not going to carry me."

"You're too much of a fat ass to." Roman teased as set an arm around Seth.

"Shit, that jump was totally badass." Seth laughed as he had a hand around his stomach.

"Boys language." Hunter warned as he laid on the floor with refs around him.

Once Dean could stand even though he still needed the oldest support, the Shield did their symbolic fists bump. They then made their way backstage in hopes of getting changed and resting after a tough match. Before either of them had time to react, they were crashed into to go straight to the hard floor. Seth was sat on the floor to be shoved against a wall by Luke Harper as Roman was caught in a head lock by Erick Rowan. Alone barely able to stand was Dean who got a hand around his throat by Bray who smirked at the boy.

"Hello Dean."

"Get away from him!" Roman ordered as he struggled to get free.

"Dean!" Seth could see the fear his twin had in his eyes.

"Look your belt is already undone." Bray whispered in Dean's ear as a smirk was on his lips. "You've been waiting for me haven't you."

The man spun Dean around to smash him into the wall and a struggle began from the boy who knew what Bray was going to do. A silent cry escaped Dean as Bray's hand held the back of his neck so he couldn't get away. Shouts came from Dean's brothers as they tried to get to the youngest and the boy just closed his eyes as a hand trailed down his side towards his pants. Right as Bray's hand was about to go in, the man was pulled off Dean to be slammed back first into another wall as Roman then helped get Harper off Seth. Both boys rushed to their younger brother who was leaning forward against the wall with knees to his chest.

"Dean?" Roman touched the younger's face worried.

"I'm fine." Dean whispered as he opened his eyes.

"We'll be seeing each other again boys." Bray laughed as he began to leave with his followers. "I must be going now, but thank you for some power."

On Bray's hand was some blood that confused the three boys until Dean put a hand to his lips to see it was bleeding. It must've happened when Bray smashed him into the wall and the boy felt anger swirl in him as if he was being used as just a power source to Bray. His brothers held him back as the man was finally gone and a fist smashed into the floor as Dean then rest his head on his knees.

"He's using me."

"We'll stop him from using you." Roman tried to comfort the youngest.

"Boys." they heard their dad and all three quickly made themselves look normal as the man came into sight.

"Hey dad." Seth greeted as the man looked at them.

"Shouldn't you three be in your locker room getting changed?" Hunter asked.

"We were just talking about how great of a match that was we went through." Roman lied as he knew it was best to not concern their parents on this.

"Okay. Well lets get you three-"

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley!" Stephanie's shout made the man freeze up in fear.

"Hey honey." Hunter greeted.

"Don't honey me. I saw you let our youngest go tumbling down those steps and why did you allow Seth to jump off that railing?"

"I didn't mean for Dean to tumble and ask Seth why he jumped since I had no clue about it."

"Seth?" Stephanie looked at her middle son.

"I thought it would be fun." Seth answered nervously.

"No phone for the rest of the night young man. All of you to your locker rooms to go change." Stephanie ordered.

She watched her sons and husband begin to leave and then noticed a drop of blood on the floor where her sons had been standing. It could just be that a small cut happened during the match and she ignored it to make sure her family was doing as ordered.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	81. Raw US Title Match

At the Raw after Extreme Rules, there was a twenty man over the top rope battle royal going on for the US Title and Dean was trying to stay in it with all that he had. His brothers were outside the ring watching the match unable to do anything to help the youngest. Still in the match were Ryback, Curtis Axel, Sheamus, Swagger, and Dean who laid on the mat in a corner trying to keep control over his breathing. The boy got to his feet to start fighting with Swagger while the other wrestlers were attacking each other. Dean jumped on Ryback to start pounding away and then turned to attack Axel to end up having Ryback help the other man. When they tried to eliminate him, he just held on and eliminated Axel along with Ryback right after. Before Dean could get back on his feet, he had to fight Swagger and eliminated the man to be down to just him and Sheamus in the match. Turning to look for his opponent, Dean got a brogue kick to the face that laid him down on the mat dazed and his brothers became concerned. The boy was so dazed that he couldn't prevent himself from being tossed over the top rope and he laid there on his back trying to not cough. All he could hear was the bell ring and Sheamus music play as the man was announced the new US Champion. Roman walked over to kneel beside his brother to check on him and could see how exhausted he was. It looked like everything Dean has been fighting and going through just came crashing down on him with this lose.

"Lets get you back to the locker room."

"I can't believe I failed and lose the title." Dean whispered.

"It's just a title baby bro. You now can focus on the big one or not have to worry about defending." Roman said as he took one of Dean's hands in his.

Slowly Roman helped the youngest up who rolled in the ring to glare at Sheamus as Roman and Seth followed. The middle boy crouched down to touch his twin's arm in hopes of getting him to calm down while Roman kept an eye out for any threats. Seth tried to get his twin to relax after watching him smack the mat in frustration and he asked him what he was supposed to do. Both brothers knew that the youngest gave all he could in the match and had been very close to retaining his title. All three boys looked to the entrance at their dad's music beginning to play and knew this wouldn't be good. Roman helped the youngest to his feet as their dad came walking out to be looking emotionless even though inside he was proud of how hard his youngest fought and how close Dean had been. Though he now had to act like their enemy and boss so he gave them their match at the end of the night. Hearing that they would be versing the Wyatts made Dean almost collapse in defeat at him knowing he was in no condition to put up a fight against Bray if something happened. None of them wanted to concern their dad so they kept emotionless faces until his back was to them and Dean fell onto the ropes.

"Hey. It'll be okay." Roman assured as he set a hand on his brother's back.

The three made their way backstage and into their locker room for Dean to collapse right on the floor as soon as the door shut. Seth sat beside him to pull him into his arms as he tried to calm his twin down knowing that this upcoming match wasn't going to be easy on him.

"I can't keep doing this." Dean mumbled and Seth just held him.

"You're strong runt. Me and Rome won't be out of your sights."

"We make each other stronger baby bro." Roman reminded as he crouched in front of the twins. "Remember that and we'll be fine in this match."

"Okay." Dean nodded and was helped to sit on a bench.

"Now please eat something or you will collapse out in the ring." Roman handed his brother a granola bar and some soda in hopes it will get him a little more energy to do the six man match.

A nod came from Dean who took it and began to eat as Seth kept watch over him to make sure he ate the whole thing. It was getting easier to get Dean to eat more and they hoped to soon see him with get more weight. When it was time for their match, the boys prepped themselves not just psychically, but mentally too since Wyatt would do whatever he could to get Dean or inside their heads. The first to go out were the Wyatts and the boys listened to the music waiting for it to change to theirs. As soon as their music played, they went down with Dean in the lead, Seth middle, and Roman end. Staredowns went between the six wrestlers as Bray gathered his followers to talk to them, but the Shield wanted blood and they pounced like a pack of wolves onto the men. Seth went right after Bray wanting to make him bleed like he had done to Dean the other night and the boy got an uppercut to his face the had him bending over. It didn't faze the boy much who faked it to drive the man right into the barricade with all he had. At hearing the bell be rung, Seth saw it was Dean and Rowan going to be starting off the match. Both older boys would allow Dean to get what ever payback he wanted and a tag had the twins working together against the red bearded man. Dean hated seeing his twin be forced into the Wyatts corner and when Seth backed to the ropes, a tag was done on his back by the youngest. Both did some twin action of attacking Luke after he was laid out on the mat and Dean went for a cover to have it kicked out of. A mistake came from Harper who pushed Dean bak straight into the Shield's corner so the oldest could tag himself in.

"Get off of him." Roman ordered as he punched the man.

Throughout the match, it was back and forth with Seth taking what he could instead of it being his twin. They knew if Dean was in the ring, they would try to make him bleed and that would be a bad idea. At one point, Seth made a tag to his twin inly because he was the closest and the youngest was showing his skill as he then trapped a figure four on Erick. Before he could put any real pressure in, Bray and Luke got in the ring with Seth and Roman doing the same and Dean let go of the submission.

"I just want him." Bray said with his eyes on Dean.

"Never." Seth hissed as he tried to keep Dean back a little.

"His blood will be the prize to the king soon. How long before he wants to claim the power for himself?" Bray asked to see Roman think over what was said.

Doubts formed in Roman's mind that the man might actually be right on their dad possibly going to want the power for himself. He pushed that dark feeling of doubt away to stand tall with his brothers as their focus at this time had to be on the Wyatts. Though still the oldest couldn't stop thinking as the match continued and he stood on the apron with Seth as Dean fought Harper. A wince came from Seth at Dean again having his kick caught and leg sent under him to smash his face right into the mat.

"You don't think Bray is right?" Roman asked for Seth to glance at him.

"About what?"

"Dad going to take the power for himself."

"Rome, don't start going to that dark place. We both know dad wouldn't-"

"Evolution is made of from greed for power. Look what they did to Orton when he won the World title."

Nothing to counter that could come to Sth as he knew his brother was right there in that small part of Evolution. The boy though couldn't believe that their dad would dare to hurt Dean to make him bleed and use his blood as a way to hold power. A shake of his head had Seth putting his focus back on the match as they saw Dean trying to get away from Bray and the two older felt helpless to help him.

"Twin trick might be a good idea from now on when we verse Wyatts." Seth suggested as a way to prevent any more harm to his twin.

A tag was made to Seth for him to do a suicide dive right into Rowan and Harper that had the crowd cheering. On the apron catching his breath was Dean who looked up at Roman when the oldest nudged him with his boot. The plan to use twin trick was told the youngest who couldn't disagree on it being a bad idea to do. Watching Seth just fly was amazing to Roman who knew that whatever one twin could do, the other could do just the same without any problem. Worry hit Roman at Seth being knocked around outside the ring, but a darkness clouding his thoughts made him unable to move to go help his younger brother. Those dark thoughts went away from Dean setting a hand on his wrist and he focused back in just to get a strike to the face that knocked him off the apron and to the floor. Dean tried to swipe at Harper, but the ref kept him back as Harper began making his way closer to Seth. At seeing Seth being covered, Dean launched himself into the ring to break the cover and keep the match going. Energy sprang in Dean as he began to attack Rowan, but it didn't work so well when he got tossed onto an announce table by Bray's help.

"Foolish prince. Your blood will only make the king more powerful as soon as he takes it as we all know he desires."

"Liar." Dean mumbled as he tried to get himself up.

"I do not lie." Bray spat as he punched Dean in the face.

At one point Seth thought he had no help when he suddenly saw Roman standing on the apron waiting for a tag. The boy jumped to his corner to tag in the oldest and give himself some rest after being mauled and missing a couple of jumps. Roman as he swept through the Wyatts felt this surge of power that he really liked and he looked at his hand for a second before signaling it was time to do a superman punch. Having sensed the power coming off the oldest boy, Bray had Rowan keep him back as he spared a glance to Dean where something didn't seem right about the youngest. Both twins began to attack Rowan to get him off their brother and that was when Harper came in to have Seth send him out with Rowan. Together the twins did a double suicide dive onto the two men to send them onto the announce table. After superman punch to Bray, Roman saw the twins get back in the ring looking ready to give a mauling to the leader of the Wyatts. Right before they could give him a triple powerbomb, Evolution's music began to play as the three men stepped out in their new shirts.

"No!" Dean whispered annoyed at their arrival.

"Hey those jeans are copies of mine." Seth complained at seeing his dad in a pair of jeans. "Those better not be mine."

The Shield stood in a line waiting for Evolution to come down and meant the three also had to watch their backs with the Wyatts. Ducking Harper and Rowan's swings for their heads, the twins gave dropkicks to the men as Seth's face connected with the from not catching himself right. He got back up to do a suicide dive with his twin that knocked both men along with Randy and Dave down. Roman turned to give a superman punch to his dad that left him open to a Sister Abigail from Bray and the Wyatts got the win over the Shield.

"Blood of the prince." Bray laughed in Roman's ear.

Slowly Roman sat up to see Dean wasn't bleeding from anywhere, but Seth's mouth had a small corner of blood on it. The oldest realized that the twins had pulled their little trick and still Bray knew which one needed to bleed. As the boys rested after the match and after the twins had switched back to their normal gear, they were attacked by Evolution that had surprised all three of them. Hunter began to beat up his oldest while Batista and Orton dealt with the twins and he could see the helplessness in the boy's blue eyes. At one point Dean was tossed into the steel steps to be dazed and Seth was lifted onto the top turnbuckle by his dad and Randy.

"Dad please stop." Seth begged.

Ignoring the plea, Hunter watch Orton give an inverted DDT to his middle son while Batista grabbed Dean to have the youngest boy on his shoulder. A body slam smashed Dean back first into the steel steps and the boy had a betrayed look in his eyes aimed right at his dad. Hunter turned to his oldest who looked at his brothers with fear and then anger towards his dad. Not giving his dad a beg to stop, Roman was set up for a pedigree when he fought back to knock his dad to the mat and then turned to be given an RKO by Randy. Anger was on Triple H's face as he set his son up for a pedigree and gave it to the oldest and turned to see that all three of his sons now laid in the ring unmoving. That wasn't the end though and Hunter gave demands to Orton and Batista to continue the mauling on Roman. It was time to give the boy a taste of his own medicine and they gave the oldest boy the triple powerbomb. Blood was coming from Roman's mouth and that finally sunk in for Hunter to realize where he was and what he had done. After doing the Shield little fists, they left the boys and Hunter got backstage to collapse against a wall in disgust at himself.

"Why did we do that?"

"Hunter." Randy could see the man's distress.

"I made my son bleed."

"Please stop this Hunter." Dave tried as they then saw the Shield being brought to the back.

The boys' conditions didn't look good as a towel was pressed to Roman's mouth and Seth had to be helped along as he seemed to be unable to walk on his own. At his side was Dean who too couldn't walk on his own as they were taken to get better medical attention. Each boy was put on a table and medics got to work on them while in the doorway was Hunter with hatred in his eyes that was aimed to himself. Extreme Rules had been a match his boys were smiling and having fun in and he turned the Raw after into destruction. Never did he think that darkness inside of him would come out and harm his sons like what he had done to Shawn all those years ago. These three boys were the ones who kept him going in life and now he could only see the pain he caused them. A brush passed him meant that his wife had entered the room to be right at Seth side as the boy was holding his elbow in pain. Stephanie didn't even give a glance to her husband as she comforted her sons who needed her there as they dealt with the pain their dad had caused them.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	82. Roman's 17th birthday

At the hotel that WWE was occupying, Stephanie was getting the dinning room there arranged for her oldest son's 17th birthday party. It helped her keep from attacking her husband after still being mad at him over the mauling he done to their sons a few weeks ago. She was just about to finish put plates out on the table when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"What Hunter?"

"Do you need any help?" Hunter asked with his eyes down.

"No. Though please refrain from making our son bleed on his birthday." Stephanie snapped as she turned to head for the door.

"Steph, please listen. I don't know what came over me that day, but you know that I love you and our sons more than anything."

"Prove it then. Since Roman may look like he doesn't care about what happened that day, but I know he's feeling betrayed inside. The same look is in his eyes that Randy had after you betrayed him."

"That was different though. If we kept giving Randy anything he wanted, the kid wouldn't have turned into a spoiled brat and his dad didn't teach him to be that."

"What about your sons?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms. "Are you saying that we turned them into spoiled brats, because I don't see that. Our sons have worked for everything they wanted in this company from training at the times they could barely walk to through injuries that left them sore, and the pain that Heyman put them through. You may see them as mature young men, but to me our oldest only just turned 17 today."

"No. Steph, that wasn't what I meant and-"

He watched his wife leave the room and sighed at how much he had really messed up everything. A picture of his son on each birthday spent with his parents was up and Hunter hated seeing those young eyes filled with joy that now only had betrayal in them. Upstairs in the brothers' hotel room, Roman was playing a video game with his cousin Finn while Seth and Corey were listening to a new song by one of their favorite bands. Not far from them was Dean and Renee laughing over a story the girl told about her family reunions and the craziness that the boy had to add in with his own family stories. Also in the room was Paige, CJ, and Finn's little sister only by a year Bayley who was talking about all her favorite things in NXT. The teens seemed to be all having fun when their was a knock on the door to allow Shawn to step in with a smile.

"The party room is all set for you little rascals so get moving."

"One second dad. I'm about to kick Rome's ass in this-Hey." Finn complained at the game being unplugged.

"No cursing."

"You curse all the time." Bayley corrected her dad who shook his head.

"Anyone not down in the party room by the time I reach ten will witness the great reenactment of me mooning Vince in the nineties."

"Nasty." Finn and Bayley rushed straight out of the room.

Soon all the teens were in the party room and they took seats around the table as Stephanie set pizza boxes down so they could dig in. A sad look went on Dean's face at not seeing any pineapple pizza and he leaned back in his chair. His mom saw this and set down a box in front of him that had his favorite pizza. Everyone talked about what they've been up to and CJ was laughing at how she thinks Rusev likes her. That got the girls interested while the guys rolled their eyes at how girls could be so ridiculous over such small things. Happy that everything was going good with he party, Stephanie was about to turn away when a splat was heard.

"Oh my god." Paige screamed and went to tackle Seth for he had accidentally hit her with the slice he was tossing at Corey. "You are so dead you ass!"

"Shit!" Seth ran away from the enraged girl and the other teens were laughing their heads off at this.

"Come back here so I can stick this slice of pizza up your-hey Regal." Paige went into a smile and innocent look at the english man.

"Having fun children?" William asked as Paige and Seth returned to their seats.

"Yes while on our best behavior sir." all of them answered.

"Unlikely with how I've had most of you in my office for causing mayhem."

"Us?" CJ looked offended.

"Never would we sir." Corey added.

"We only wish to be sweet angels for you." Seth said to end up laughing with all the others how they couldn't even believe themselves.

"Hopefully you don't take after your father young man." Regal said to Finn who ducked his head.

"Finn is a little HBK." Shawn threw his arm over his son.

"Not helpful dad."

"Anyway. Happy Birthday Reigns and Ambrose remember protection."

"Go to hell old man." Dean yelled clearly embarrassed as he moved a little bit away from Renee.

"Are you two dating?" Bayley asked for her cousin to become more embarrassed.

"Yeah." Renee answered with a nervous smile.

"Renee and Dean sitting in a tree. KISSING. First come love, then comes marriage, and then a baby in a baby carriage after a night of-" Seth had his mouth covered by Paige to keep him from continuing the added part he made to the song.

"You have a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked clearly having not known.

"Mom." Dean felt his cheeks get red.

"Hey this day is supposed to be all about me and I have an announcement." Roman said as he saw his own girlfriend Galina walk in to go to his side. "Mom. Dad. This box needs to be opened by the two of you."

Taking the box offered to them by their oldest son, Hunter and Stephanie took the lid off to see something wrapped in tissue paper. It was unwrapped to be a pregnancy test that had two pink lines on it that Stephanie and Hunter knew meant positive. Both were speechless on what to say and Hunter saw his wife finally come out of her daze.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked clearly not happy. "I adore Galina, but Roman Reigns Helmsley were you stupid enough to not use protection."

"Mom, I-"

"To think that I thought Seth would be the one to make a reckless decision like this after all these ones he's made in the past."

"Hey!" Seth looked offended.

"How many times have we drilled into your brain that if you are going to do mature things, act mature with your decisions."

"Mom, please this isn't such a big deal. I mean you guys are going to be grandparents now."

"We're not even out of our forties yet Roman." Hunter reminded his son.

"I thought you were in your fifties." Seth got a glare from his dad.

"We expected so much smarter decisions from you Roman especially with setting better examples for your little brothers." Stephanie had a disappointed tone.

Suddenly all the teenagers began to laugh their heads off, which confused the adults who had no idea what was so funny. Seth and Corey were on the floor holding their stomachs from how hard they were laughing. Bayley had to lean on her brother as tears rolled down her face and Dean was laughing into his folded arms on the table.

"What's so funny about this?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms.

"Just thought we'd play the leader of Evolution back with a little DX prank." Roman said for his parents to see what they'd done.

"So Galina isn't pregnant?" Hunter asked and saw the said girl shake her.

"You should have seen your faces." Paige was in tears.

"Where the hell did any of you get a positive pregnancy test from?" Shawn asked thinking he was going to regret it.

"Its Bayley's." Finn said for his sister to shove him off the chair.

"What!" Shawn shouted.

"No it's not. I'm still your little girl daddy."

"Thank god."

"We found a none used one in Jeff Hardy's bag and use pink marker to make the lines." Seth answered his parents.

"Why was there a pregnancy test in Hardy's bag?" Hunter looked very confused.

"He said something about some wrestler having been doing a rivalry with him and kept sticking them in his bag during it. We asked to borrow it and he said that was fine as long as it wasn't for real use." Roman explained as Hunter and Stephanie really didn't want to know more.

"Okay. I think after all this excitement, it's time for cake and no food fights or those who start it has to clean it all by themselves." Stephanie told the teens as they brought the cake out with 17 candles on it.

They all sang happy birthday to Roman and he then blew out the candles after making his wish. Cake slices were handed out that the teens all dug into and Stephanie saw Roman swipe some frosting onto Galina's nose to get her laughing.

"Looks like our little powerhouse learned some of my moves." Hunter said to his wife as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You taught him well, but I think he's doing a better job than you." Stephanie smiled as she then noticed Dean and Renee were missing. "I think our little lunatic has learned from you too."

Looking around the room, the two noticed the door was slightly open and they walked over to see Dean and Renee deeply making out. One thing that caught Stephanie's attention was the fact her son's shirt was off and she on instinct shouted his name. Both teens separated from each other looking very embarrassed at having been caught by the two adults.

"Why is your shirt off Dean Ambrose?" Stephanie asked as Hunter tried to not be proud of his son making a move.

"I accidentally got some icing on his shirt and we were just cleaning it here at the sink." Renee answered feeling nervous under her boyfriend's mom gaze. "Then we kind of started to make out."

"Told you the two were going to be having-" Seth was smacked in the back of his head by Bayley and Paige.

"Steph, I think no harm was done." Hunter told his wife who just nodded.

"Better not since he's only fifteen and I'm not raising any more babies." Stephanie mumbled to him.

The party resumed with presents being handed out and soon everyone was leaving to their hotel rooms. As Roman walked with his brothers for their own room, he heard his name be called and turned to face his dad. He could see the nervous look his dad had over something and asked if the two them could possibly talk.

"Sure dad." Roman agreed and they to Stephanie and Hunter's room.

"Look about that mauling at the end of Raw, I'm so sorry it went too far. Never did I mean for you to bleed and something just came over me."

"Dad, it's not fully your fault. Weird things have been happening and I guess we can say some blood spilled is really nothing. Plus that prank kind of was payback to you before Payback."

"I can't wait to be versing you again in the ring."

"Don't think the Shield will be going easy on you old men."

"Old men." Hunter began to ruffle his son's hair.

A laugh escaped Roman as he was then pulled into a one armed hug by his dad who pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Hunter wished his son a happy birthday and reminded him how much he really loved him and was blessed each day they spend time together.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	83. Seth's fake 16th birthday

Dean and Roman were asleep in their beds while Seth had somehow ended up on the floor after trying to share a bed with the oldest boy. The blonde streaked hair boy heard the alarm on his cell phone begin to go off and lifted his hand tot he nigh table between the beds to drag the annoying device to him. He saw on the phone an alert that it was his birthday, which had him becoming wide awake and jumping to his feet chanting happy birthday to himself. Annoyed sounds came from his brothers who wanted to get more sleep as Roman pulled a pillow over his head while Dean put the music going through his headphones on max volume. Not happy with being ignored on his birthday by his brothers, Seth began to shake the oldest boy awake who gave up on any sleep to drag himself out of bed. Then Seth began to jump up and down on his twin's bed to have Dean toss the pillow at his head as a blanket was pulled completely over the youngest by himself.

"It's my birthday!"

"Kiss My Ass." Dean mumbled from under the blankets.

"You can't curse at me on my birthday. Now get up and lets go celebrate." Seth continued to jump, but his twin was just as stubborn as him.

"Get the hell off me!" Dean shouted and that soon had their parents coming in hiding their amusement at the sight.

"Seth, let Dean get up." Stephanie instructed and Seth did that to go get dressed.

"I hate this." Dean sighed as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's not even his real birthday."

"This is Seth first birthday separated from yours that he can have all to himself." Hunter reminded as Dean tried to locate his glasses on the night table. "Now get dressed so we can all help him enjoy it."

Still not pleased at being awake, Dean put his glasses on to then go get changed into a pair of ripped jeans and long sleeve shirt. He was leaned his head on his arms at the table as Seth was talking about what he wanted to go do for his birthday. Roman sat next to the youngest trying to make sure he didn't end up falling back to sleep. Once they all were ready, Roman dragged Dean to his feet and they followed their parents and the birthday boy out of the room.

"I can't wait to hang out with Paige and Corey. They said there's a huge surprise from them for me." Seth told his brothers.

"I hate you." Dean mumbled as he glared at his twin.

"Be nice." Hunter instructed the youngest.

The Helmsley family all got into the rental car and Dean was happy to get a window seat so he could lean on the door. Only his twin ended up sitting next to him and wouldn't stop talking his ear off, which was making Dean really want to Dirty Deeds Seth at this very second birthday or no birthday.

"Seth, maybe you should calm it down or you might end up getting attacked by your lunatic fringe twin."

"Dean wouldn't do that to me. He knows how special this birthday is to me."

"Bite me." Dean grumbled as he pulled out of Seth one armed hug and then got his arm bit. "What the hell?"

"You said bite me." Seth told him crossing his arms.

"Okay." Stephanie had to keep some peace. "Seth. Dean. I want you two to play nice or no payback match."

"Fine."

When the family pulled up to the mall, Dean actually perked up at knowing why his twin wanted to come here. Roman seemed to be aware of that too while their parents looked to think Seth just wanted to get some stuff he wanted. The five walked into the mall and Seth took them to some stores where he got some new music, clothes, and video games. As they were passing a tattoo parlor, Seth saw his brothers trying to hold back their laughs as their parents weren't paying attention. He dragged Dean inside for the younger to protest a little and Hunter quickly ran after the twins.

"Dean. Seth. Get out of here."

"I want to look at the tattoo designs though dad." Seth gave the begging eyes that he had mastered at the age of two.

Hunter tried to be strong against them, but never could and let his son walk over to look at the designs that were postered on a wall. At Seth knowing what he really wanted for his birthday, he turned to his dad to cling onto the man's arm with those begging brown eyes up him looking up.

"No. Seth Rollins Helmsley. You are not getting a tattoo."

"But Rome has one." Seth said.

"A long lasting fake one." Dean whispered to correct his twin as he watched this.

"Please daddy. All I want is a small one on my wrist and then I promise to stick with the fakes until I'm eighteen."

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell your mom or else I'm dead." Hunter agreed to be hugged tightly by his son.

"I'm going to get forever on a burning piece of paper."

"That sounds cool." Dean agreed.

"Why that?" Hunter asked curious.

"Well, no matter all the troubles we go through, family is forever." Seth explained and the tattoo artist had Hunter fill out all the paper work.

"Sounds okay and very sweet." Hunter told his son and then saw the artist prepping the needle.

"Dad, why do you look amused?" Dean asked him in a whisper.

"Once your twin sees the needle, he'll flip out and forget ever getting a tattoo." Hunter whispered back.

The artist had Seth take a seat in a chair as he then looked at the boy's wrist were the tattoo was to go. He then picked up the tattoo machine's needle that Seth didn't even flinch over at seeing and the boy closed his eyes as the man began the tattoo. Shock was on Hunter's face over what he thought was going to happen, not happening and he knew what would happen if Stephanie saw this. No way would he be allowed the share a bed with her for a whole year and his wife might actually beat him worse than Lesnar in that cage match. Once the tattoo was done, a graze was put over it with instructions to make sure the tattoo doesn't end up getting infected. A wide and happy smile was on Seth's face as he hugged his dad thanking him repeatedly for letting him get the tattoo.

"Mom is going to love this." Dean said to his dad who immediately paled.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to not tell your mom about this."

"Make it two hundred and that new laptop I want." Dean told him and it was a deal.

The father and sons left the tattoo place right before Stephanie had turned the corner as if she'd been looking all over for them. Lucky for Hunter was that Seth's sweatshirt hid the gauze and would keep Stephanie from seeing that her middle son now had a real tattoo. Roman saw Dean's smirk and knew something had happened to make the youngest look like a little DX member. He turned from the youngest as Stephanie instructed Seth to choose where he wanted to have lunch and the boy led the way with his dad still nervous of his wife discovering the tattoo and Dean pleased he didn't have to wait until his birthday to get the new laptop he's been wanting.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	84. Argument with Hunter

Hunter was in the hotel gym working out with his sons as he saw Seth trying to lift more than he had last time and Roman was spotting the younger boy. Not far was Dean on a bar doing pull ups as he tried to ignore his twin's stupid idea to him of lifting weights. Once the father and sons were closing to finishing their work out, Dean took some spits of his water to then excuse himself from the gym to head back to the suite to take a shower.

"Don't have both ear pieces in while you're walking and be alert to everything around you." Hunter instructed Dean who just waved his dad off.

The man helped Roman to convince Seth that he had done enough lifting and it was time for them to be heading back up to the suite to clean themselves off. A frown was on Seth's face as he nodded and took the offered water to drink almost half the bottle as he walked with his dad and brother. Hunter and Roman were talking about Payback and how they could work it out without too much conflict or hard feelings afterwards.

"I can't figure out who wants this conflict between us." Roman sighed as they went up a set of stairs.

"Someone who wishes to tear this family apart, but who?" Seth was just as lost as the older boy.

"There are so many enemies between the Shield, Evolution, McMahons, DX, and we would be taking forever to go through them." Hunter told his sons as a crowd came from a door to make the father and sons stop on a couple steps.

"But they would have to know about Hounds of Justice prophecy too." Seth reminded as he looked to his brother.

"Also early on that we were you sons. Only a few knew that dad and-"

"The fact you were taken at young ages too. Whoever is the leader to this whole thing has been planning everything a certain way to keep us unaware." Hunter explained as more people crowded the stairs heading the opposite way as them.

A several floor up from the three was Dean who stopped to pick a new song to play and was suddenly slammed face first into the wall. He fought wildly assuming it was Bray or one of the other Wyatts and spat for the ugly, bearded, swamp bastards to get off of him. The voice that spoke back wasn't one he recognized one bit as Wyatt, Heyman, or even Lesnar.

"Are you scared little Dean?"

"Get off of me."

"Look at you acting all tough when I know exactly what you are." was whispered in Dean's ear as a hand went up his covered side. "You show yourself as a tough person who fears nothing and acts all lunatic like, but I know you aren't that in real life. When your father was younger, only your hair matched him. An identical look to your father now you have except there is one thing you are like your mother with."

"Get the hell off me!" Dean shouted in hopes that someone would hear and come help him.

"You are just as much a slut like your mother."

The boy felt a hand slip in the back of his shorts and tears slid down his face over what could possibly happen. He heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs and was thankful over when his head was slammed into the wall and he slid to his knees holding his face. No blood was coming out luckily, but he heard the person run through a door to leave him alone and then his name was shouted. Hunter, Seth, and Roman ran to the youngest boy's side as he had his hands pulled from his face by his dad.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"Someone attacked me." Dean informed.

"Wyatt? Heyman? Lesnar?" Hunter asked his son.

"None of them. Not even Harper or Rowan. This person didn't sound like them or like anyone else I'd recognize." Dean answered as he saw Seth look at the floor.

On it was a special addition Evolution shirt that only the three stable members had since only three had been made. Seth picked it up as Hunter helped his youngest son stand up and Roman looked at the shirt as a darkness entered his mind. He felt anger swirl in him as only one person knew Dean was going up to the suite alone without them. The boy snatched his dad's cell phone off the man to look at a recent text that read Dean's heading up to an unnamed number. A punch was thrown at Hunter that the man barely avoided and he was shocked at what his oldest at just tried to do.

"You are such a horrible person. All you care about is getting power and use your own sons to do it."

"Rome." Seth whispered confused.

"I'll explain more in the suite." Roman said to him as he led Dean up to the floor their suite was on.

Once the boys and their dad entered the suite, Stephanie looked from her laptop to see that something was wrong. At Roman instructing his brothers to grab their things, their parents had no idea on what to say on that. Dean and Seth looked just as confused as their parents on what was going on with the oldest boy.

"Rome, please tell me what's-" Hunter tried to get cut off by the boy.

"I know what you want Hunter." Roman had no desire to call the man dad anymore after what he's done. "Power has always been the one thing you wanted most. Maybe that's why you didn't want us in Heyman's hands so he and Lesnar wouldn't have the power for themselves. Or why you had us be your little lapdogs in the Authority, but you hated when we disobeyed commands and so had us beaten to know where our place was. Kane is loyal to you so why would he disobey your order to maul the Shield and make sure we remember our places next time."

"Dad?" Seth looked hurt at the idea of his dad actually doing this.

"You probably had Dean attacked right before to have him scratched to make him bleed in the match at Payback all to get a win. I looked up to you and saw you as my hero, the man I want to be just like. Now I just see a power thirst bastard who has no care for his own sons."

Nothing was said by the twins as they had hurt looks aimed at their dad over believing everything Roman had just said. Before Hunter could try to say something, the three grabbed all their things to leave the room and Roman went to the elevator for them to get in. The door began closing as Hunter came rushing from the suite to try stopping them from leaving and he was too late as the elevator went down. Seth and Dean looked to the oldest lost on what they were going to do now.

"We'll take care of each other. No one will use us again for gaining power." Roman promised as he stuck his fist out and they did the same.

He then pulled the twins into a tight hug as some tears came from their eyes over what had just happened. Sadly there was still some denial in Dean and Seth on what their dad had done and not believing he had done it. They though didn't voice their thoughts and followed Roman to the front desk to easily buy a room for themselves to stay in for the rest of their time there. As long as the three stuck together, they know it will be okay for them on their own without their parents watching over them.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	85. Payback 2014

Seth and Dean were getting into their gear to prepare for their elimination match with Roman against Evolution. It felt strange to be versing their dad again for the two young boys who knew they were only fighting their dad, because Roman's points on him just using them to gain power and still they had some part not believing their dad would do that. Neither wanted to voice their thoughts since they didn't feel like possibly being tossed away by Roman who would claim they were being too soft. At a knock on the locker room's door, the three brothers looked up for a stage hand to come in and inform them that it was time for their match.

"Lets go put an end to this." Roman said and his brothers nodded their heads.

The three left the locker room to be led by security to where the Shield would be entering from. At hearing Evolution's music, the two younger boys got nervous looks and Roman instructed them to relax or they won't win the match.

"This is dad though Rome." Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah. Dad started this when he had Kane put us in that handicap match and then Evolution beating us down. He's our dad and would let his own sons be almost destroyed." Roman told the two who looked down with betrayal in their eyes. "I want to put an end to this."

"What do we do afterwards though?" Seth asked. "You're only seventeen. How are we supposed to take care of ourselves?"

"Together. Now lets go out there and show Evolution what the Shield is all about." Roman replied and got nods of agreement from the younger two.

Out in the ring, Batista and Randy could see the conflict in Hunter's eyes at having to face his sons again. The man couldn't understand what has come over the three boys and why they felt the need to walk away from him like they've done. At the Shield's music playing, Randy went over to where Hunter was leaning on the ropes.

"You don't have to do this."

"They're my sons. This is something that I have to do." Hunter replied in a whisper.

Soon the Shield had made their way down the steps and were about to get into the ring. The three boys stood on the apron staring down Evolution who stared right back to show they wouldn't back down to the teens.

"Evolution doesn't want to pass the torch, so we'll just take the throne." Cole said from Seth's tweet about the match.

When the two teams were standing in front of each other, they were just waiting for one to make the first move. The bell rang for all six to begin attacking each other and Hunter soon had Seth backed into a corner, but his son countered to get him into a corner for punches to rain on the man. Hunter got Seth off him and saw that they were the only two left inside the ring after others had knocked each other out of it. Running at his son, Hunter caught him with a clothesline that knocked him right down onto the mat. Seth began to roll out of the ring as his dad just watched him trying to keep his emotions in check. Though Seth didn't finish out of the ring and ran at his dad who went to do a powerbomb for Seth to flip himself over his dad's head and land on his feet before giving his dad an enziguiri to the side of the head. That had the Game rolling out of the ring with a hand to his head.

"I hate that Shawn taught you different kicks." Hunter mumbled as he began to move around the ring.

A clothesline from Seth had Hunter going over the barricade to land on the concrete floor and he got to his feet as Seth stood on the barricade. The boy jumped off to hit his dad with a crossbody that had him falling to the floor. Though Hunter then got back on his feet and threw Seth into a barricade before turning to check on what was going on with his teammates and other sons. As he saw Seth getting up, he went to hit him for Seth to knock him over the barricade and to the matted floor near where Dean and Randy were fighting. At seeing Dean's back be bounced off the barricade by Randy, Hunter had to try keeping himself from running to his youngest son. From Seth getting over the barricade and getting on top of him, Hunter had to try blocking the middle boy's strikes. Randy came over to pull Seth away and connected his face with the barricade that sent Seth down on the floor. Slowly getting to his feet, Hunter got some strikes from Dean who he had to admit really took from every time his dad worked with him since he was little.

"I taught you too well." Hunter sighed as his son and him continued to fight.

Hunter grabbed his youngest to toss him right over the barricade and into the time keepers area where the boy laid a couple seconds. Not capitalizing on his youngest, Hunter went with Randy to the ring to stand on the apron as Roman got Batista back in. The two were fighting as Hunter saw his oldest show off just how tough he was and stronger compared to his younger brothers.

"They're really pushing us Hunter." Randy whispered to his friend.

"Did the same at Extreme Rules. Hopefully this won't end the same and remember the plan if you know what happens." Hunter whispered back to get a nod.

They watched Roman tag Seth in who climbed to the top of the turnbuckle to jump off and connect an elbow on Batista. Dean was climbing to the apron panting as he watched his brothers fight and then cheered on Seth while glancing at their dad. He could see conflicting emotions in the eyes that were just like his own. It confused Dean on why his dad would have that and then he ignored it to focus back on Seth who had been thrown into the opposite corner.

"Come on Seth." Dean quietly said as he watched the slightly older boy lay on the mat.

When Batista covered Seth, both Dean and Roman were relieved to see Seth kick out at one. Randy was tagged in for a kick to connect with Seth's stomach and the boy was then shoved into Evolution's corner. Once Seth had gotten irish whipped into the ropes, he came back to send Orton down and covered him to have the older kick out at one. Dean was then tagged in for him and Seth to do a double suplex on Randy and then Seth bounced off the ropes to land a knee to Randy's face and Dean bounced off the ropes to land an elbow. A stomp to Orton's gut and then Dean pushed down while turning to look right in his dad's eyes for a proud look to be in them. Quickly putting it as one of his dad's tricks, Dean did another stomp to Orton's gut before turning the older on his stomach.

"This one's for you dad." Dean said pointing right at the man.

He trapped Randy's legs under him and grabbed his chin to start putting pressure on the older. Hunter watched his youngest just knock Orton down with strikes and could see Dean was noticing something every time he looked at his dad. When a cover was made, Randy kicked out to remain in the match. Dean led Randy to the Shield's corner for Roman to tag in and a headbutt was given to the kidney from Roman before Dean shoved the apex predator away. Both younger boys stood on the apron watching the oldest fight and Seth noticed Dean was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked quietly while still looking at the match.

"Nothing." Dean replied quietly as Batista was tagged into the ring.

"I know it's not nothing Dean."

"It's just that dad's eyes are showing something."

"Don't worry. Lets just handle him and the rest of Evolution and then we can get answers on what's going on."

The two watched Roman just take down Batista who came towards the Shield's corner like he was waiting for one of them to tag him. Roman just tagged in Dean and some strikes were given to the animal before Dean got Batista in a headlock.

"Why is my dad conflicted?" Dean asked in a whisper as his face was hidden.

No answer came to the boy who just slapped the man couple times in the face before running at him to have himself given a spinebuster. From Evolution's corner, Hunter had to close his eyes at hearing the slam from his youngest's back being crashed into the mat. At Dean kicking out at one, he was so dazed that his hand looked to have been going for his dad like a way to say help me. Hunter held his hand up for Batista to tag him in and he connected Dean's head with the turnbuckle pad.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked in a whisper.

Instead of answering his dad, Dean stayed silent and was dragged to the next corner for his face to connect with that turnbuckle pad. Dean leaned back dazed in the corner as his dad then grabbed his arm to toss him into the opposite corner. When Hunter ran at his son, a boot to the face was given to him and he had to stop himself from smiling. Ever since a young age, Dean would never answer if he was okay after being hurt or falling down, but would then do something that proved he was fine. From the boy catching him in the face with his boot, Hunter knew that his youngest was just fine and he saw his oldest be tagged in after Dean did a roll to the Shield's corner. Still a child Dean was and that almost made the three Evolution members laugh as Roman got inside the ring to face off with his dad. Cheers from the crowd grew loud as it was now oldest son verse his dad in the match.

"Give me what you got Rome." Hunter informed quietly and used his oldest son's nickname.

It appeared that the oldest boy was trying to do the mind games trick that Hunter has done multiple times in matches. Seeing his son trying to play was like looking in a mirror with himself and realizing that his three boys were just like him. Both went for each other and Hunter got his son in a headlock that Roman fought out of. A shoulder tackle was given to send Hunter down to the mat and he got back on his knees to look at his oldest in shock. Roman was like him when he was not in any team and had to always show he was the stronger wrestler. The two stared each other down and Hunter saw Roman mouth come on dad to him. A glance was given to the other two members of Evolution as Seth was now acting childish with tugging on the top rope looking like he was having a temper tantrum. Batista and Randy watched the Shield a little worried at the fact the two younger ones were starting to act young. Of course this didn't seem to bother Hunter at all since he's always told his boys to not grow up too fast. Though the ref didn't seem to like what Seth was doing and ordered him to stop while Roman and Hunter circled each other. A kick to the gut caught Roman for him to bend over and his dad grabbed his head to then throw a punch into his face. No matter what, Hunter would give his sons the match they deserved and not go easy on them. From their corner, Seth and Dean watched the two go back and forth with each other. Somehow Hunter ended up in his sons' corner with all three attacking him at the same time while the ref was paying attention to Randy who looked like he was going to fall over the top rope from how he was hanging on.

"Randy act your age please." Batista instructed the younger who rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't act all mature on me Dave." Randy replied. "Plus you're the one in blue while all of us are in black. Talk about standing out."

"You're a dad and no longer a baby wrestler."

Randy just ignored his teammate and went back to watching the match as Dean seemed to have Hunter trapped in a corner while saying things to his dad. When Dean jumped off the top turnbuckle, he was met with the bottom of his dad's boot to his face and fell on the mat dazed. Batista was tagged in to drag Dean out of the ring and toss him full force into the barricade where the boy sat in pain. Fear gripped Hunter at his son's neck connecting with the barricade and Randy knew Batista shouldn't be doing that. Hunter couldn't let himself get distracted in this match by worrying about his sons' getting badly hurt. The match continued on and soon Dean had tossed his dad into the ropes for him to come back and hit him with a facebuster. It sent Dean back who did his rebound lariat that sent his dad and him down on the mat. Hunter could not believe how his son had planned that move out and saw the boy trying to get back to his corner to make a tag.

"Hunter." Randy called to try getting the man to stop Dean as Seth was looking like he was pulling a tantrum. 'That boy really needs help.'

"Hunter." Batista called too.

"Dean come on." Roman held his hand out to his little brother as he saw Seth whipping his head.

Soon it was Batista and Roman tagged in for them to go at each other while Dean was checked on by Seth. Across the ring Hunter watched his twin sons with pride at always looking out for one another. Though chaos erupted at Seth knocking Orton off the apron and Hunter was given a back body drop by Roman. A drive by kick caught Batista who laid on the bottom rope and the man held his head in pain as Roman looked to be setting up for the superman punch. The punch connected for Roman to go for a cover and have the elimination prevented by Randy crashing into him for all six to be in the ring fighting. Several minutes later Evolution had done a triple powerbomb through one of the announce tables on Roman, which showed where the three boys had come up with the move. As the three men were mocking the Shield by putting their fist together, Dean came out from no where to launch himself off the remaining announce table to take down Evolution.

"What the hell is wrong with your sons?" Randy asked Hunter as the two were crawling on the floor in shock.

"They were also trained by Shawn." Hunter answered.

When the two men were back on their feet, they didn't have time to react as Seth came running at them to flip over the top rope and knock them back down. Dean and Seth leaned on each other with amused looks at their shocked dad on what they learned from HBK.

"Uncle Shawn is the best." the two whispered as their dad crawled over a set of steps.

Though Evolution got the two young boys up the ramp while beating them down and both were laying on the ramp dazed. Hunter could see the amusement in his sons' eyes and wondered how they could just be so happy while being beaten down. Chair shots to the two's backs had Dean and Seth in pain as they watched their dad walk around with the chair in hand. After Randy slammed Dean's back onto a set up chair and Hunter pedigreed Seth on one, the three saw that Roman had gotten himself in the ring. Roman's eyes looked at his dad before glancing at the other Evolution members as he was on his hands and knees in pain from going through the table still. From the ramp, Dean and Seth watched their older brother be attacked by Evolution and their dad began to take off Roman's vest.

"Dad don't." Dean whispered as he tried to force himself up.

"No Dean. Don't watch." Seth ordered as blue eyes went on him with fear. "Rome struck dad and now he has to pay the price for it."

"But dad betrayed us first."

"Just keep your eyes on me." Seth ordered.

As Roman's bare back was hit with kendo sticks, Seth noticed his dad wasn't able to watch it and kept turning his head to look at them. Hearing their brother's cries of pain hurt the twin boys who couldn't understand why their dad was doing this. Dean felt scared that after they eliminate Roman, they'll then do the same to him and Seth for following their older brother. When Hunter glanced at the younger two, he could see the hurt in their eyes at what they thought would happen to them.

'Oh my god. What am I doing to my own son?' Hunter asked himself in his head and then dropped the kendo stick.

It was like some kind of darkness had invaded his mind to make him and the others just forget who Roman was. When Randy came into the ring with a chair, Roman used the worry for his brothers to give him energy and jumped off the step to deliver a superman punch to Orton. That earned him some light hits from kendo stick by Batista and his dad who realized he's had enough of them. From where they lay still in pain, Seth noticed Dean with a hand to his head as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Dean?"

"Make him stop." Dean begged with a small cough and Seth was confused.

Both heard the sound of a chair shot and saw their brother trying to escape Evolution and a plan formed in their heads. When the four got to where the twin boys had been left, both were not seen and Dean came charging out to tackle Randy down. Strikes were given to all three men to keep them away from Roman and Dean was soon over powered to be forced on the ground. They dragged Dean to his feet for him to be laid over a small wall as the darkness came back into Evolutions' heads to make them not realize who they had trapped.

"Dad." Dean whispered to not be heard.

The boy was given an inverted DDT and laid on the floor trying to get himself out of the haze his head was in. A creepy laugh filled Dean's head and he already knew who it was and now why Evolution was being so merciless.

'Seth stop them.' Dean thought as he pushed away the darkness in his own head.

Soon his brother was on the entrance wall to do a crossbody onto Evolution and Roman that had all of them laying on the floor dazed. At seeing his opening to reach his dad, Dean began to call out to the man who seemed to still not hear him. Seth got himself back into the ring with Batista following behind and a reversal by Seth had Batista open for a spear to be given to the man by Roman. The cover was made on Batista for him to be the first one eliminated from the match and Dean saw Randy had gotten into the ring. An RKO was landed on Seth and Roman kept the younger from being eliminated by breaking up the cover. In anger Randy was getting Roman set up on the ropes for an inverted DDT, but Dean came up behind to connect a chair with Randy's back.

"Time for some payback." Dean whispered as he dropped the chair on the mat.

Dean grabbed Randy to do Dirty Deeds on the chair to the man and then covered him to make Orton the second elimination. Sitting up Dean saw his dad was now in the ring and knew that it was time for this to all end. A low blow from his dad had Dean going to his knees in pain and Hunter grabbed his youngest to get him on his feet. When he went to do a pedigree on Dean, Roman connected a superman punch with his face to stop the move. Though a spear from Batista had Roman laying on the mat holding his stomach in pain. From where he laid on the floor outside the ring, Dean saw Randy pull out his dad's signature sledgehammer and hand it to the older man. Using all his strength left, Dean knew what he had to do and got himself in the ring where his dad was getting back on his feet.

"Dad stop-" Dean tried to say before the sledgehammer connected with his face to knock him down on his back.

A knee from Seth connected with the side of Hunter's head to daze him before he could go for Roman and the oldest boy caught his dad with a spear. Roman covered his dad for it to be the final elimination that ended and won the match. All over the ring laid Hunter and his three sons who looked ready to pass out from what they had just done. Hunter felt the darkness leave his mind as the words dad could be heard and he turned his head to see Dean laying there. Realizing that he had tried to hurt his sons so bad, Hunter wanted to just reach out and hold them. Instead he let Roman be the one who checked on the younger boys who dragged himself over to Seth to make sure he was okay. The two boys clasped hands while looking each other in the eyes and Hunter saw a ref was checking on Dean. Questions of how the boy's face was could be heard by the Game as Roman was now on his knees with Seth trying to do the same. They saw Dean hadn't moved since the sledgehammer blow, but something still didn't seem right with it.

"Something's wrong?" Hunter whispered to Roman as he turned to face the older two.

"We'll check on him." Seth assured as Roman crawled right over to the youngest to take his hand.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Roman asked concerned and as soon as their hands touched it was like Dean was broken free of a hold.

The ref helped Roman with getting Dean turned on his side and they turned their heads when their dad laid on his back again to look at them. A hug was given to Dean by his brother who looked at Hunter with anger at what he had done during the match to them. Dean could see how proud their dad was at their victory, but also guilt and regret was in his eyes too for a reason Dean was curious about.

"Are you both okay?"

"We're fine Triple H." Roman answered coldly as Dean just gave a small nod.

Him and Seth helped Dean to his feet as the ref kept close by incase they needed to call out medics. Soon the three brothers were on their feet though Dean had to lean heavily on Roman to not collapse and held out a fist each over their dad. Hunter didn't dare move himself and saw Roman put a foot lightly on his chest to symbolize the victory they just got. At seeing Dean start to shake his head as if fighting something, Seth put an arm around him with Roman to help him out of the ring. The brothers got themselves up the ramp and backstage to see their mom waiting there with her eyes on them. She went to go over to her sons, but Roman turned his head away from her to make her go still. Her husband being helped backstage by Randy and Batista made her go running over to him for her arms to wrap around his neck.

"I've lost them." Hunter whispered in her ear.

"No. We'll get them back." Stephanie assured as she kissed his cheek.

From where Dean was being held up by his brothers, he could see the sadness their parents had on their faces. He glanced at Roman to see that the oldest wasn't going to even pay their parents any attention while Seth seemed to be noticing the same as Dean. Before they could say anything, Roman led the younger boys away down the hallway of the arena. Hunter held his wife as they watched their sons leave their sights and a laugh made the two look behind them.

"Looks like the pups have beaten daddy again." Bray said to them.

"I know it was you out there Wyatt who was messing with mine and the other Evolution member's heads." Hunter spat as he looked ready to attack him.

"You are wrong there King of Kings Triple H. I was only messing with your youngest son's head during the match. Perhaps you should think back to someone who believed you stole something from them years ago and what the results of that were." Bray explained to him with a dark smirk on his face before he walked away.

Stephanie looked up at her husband who seemed to be thinking about what Bray had just said to him. He gave his wife an assuring nod before leading her away and ended up passing the Shield's locker room. Inside the room, Seth and Dean were out of their wrestling gear as Roman was putting his hair up.

"That was a very intense match." Dean said as he zipped up his sweat jacket.

"It proves how dad really feels about us." Roman replied.

"He didn't go easy on us Rome. Maybe he wanted to show how strong the three of us really are." Seth suggested.

"So beating me with a kendo stick is his way of-"

"Dad didn't know what he was doing." Dean blurted out for his brothers to look at him.

"Dean." Seth sighed with closed eyes.

"What do you mean he didn't know what he was doing?" Roman asked.

"I felt Bray in my head during the match. Perhaps he got into Evolution's heads too for them to beat us up the way they did."

"You took quite a bit of hard shots to the head in the match." Roman said for Dean to look down at the floor.

"There was regret in his eyes though Rome."

"Dad was just trying to bait you two in. Now finish getting ready so we can head back to the hotel." Roman instructed and went into the bathroom.

"I know what I felt Seth and what we saw." Dean whispered to his brother.

"I know Dean. Just relax and we'll figure out what is going on."

The two saw Roman come out of the bathroom and they all left the locker room to head for the back door. As the three were heading down the hallway, Seth and Dean saw their parents heading for their dad's own locker room. Both kept silent as they followed their brother out to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	86. Post Payback 2014

Seth was asleep in his bed as he felt someone shaking him awake and woke up to see a figure standing over him. He assumed it was Dean who had to of had a bad dream or something and was nervous about going back to sleep. Moving his arm, Seth invited his brother to sleep next to him for the rest of the night to help keep the bad dreams away. At his brother not moving to get in the bed, Seth became confused and pushed some hair back to notice something strange about his brother. Though when he looked at Dean, they were now in a ring with Roman a few feet from them talking on the mic to the crowd. Dean was looking at the crowd too with a pleased look at their win over Evolution the night before. Seth saw Roman throw the mic over his shoulder and almost hit Dean with it and then Evolution came out with their dad holding his sledgehammer and Batista missing. Roman whispered something to Dean and then suddenly before either of them could react, the oldest ran forward to spear the youngest right to the mat. Seth watched in shock as his little brother laid on the mat unmoving and a puddle of blood began to form under him.

"What did you do?" Seth asked in a scream aimed at Roman as he couldn't take his eyes away from Dean.

"I did what had to be done." Roman replied before turning away with disgust. "He got what he deserved."

"Dean." Seth kneeled at his little brother's side.

No movement came from Dean as he just laid there with closed eyes and Seth was scared. He kneeled down with Dean pulled against him as a hand went through Dean's hair while tears slid down Seth's face. The boy saw a chair next to him and all his anger rose up for him to grab it and swing right into Roman's back. Slowly Roman fell forward into the ropes to just be laying on them dazed while Seth went back to Dean. At seeing his twin being dragged away, Seth quickly ran forward after him to end up in a dark hallway.

"Seth." was said for him to look around for his little brother.

"Dean!"

"Seth."

Jumping awake in bed, Seth saw that it was morning and he looked into his little brother's blue eyes who seemed confused. Before Dean could react, he was wrapped up in a tight hug by Seth who was whispering some unclear things. From where he was coming out of the bathroom, Roman shook his head at Seth acting so dramatic again. He ignored his little brothers and then ordered them to start getting ready for the day.

Later in the day on Raw, the Shield stood in the ring after Payback to talk to the crowd about their win against Evolution. Both younger boys stood to the older's sides as the crowd was cheering for their win. Seth was just finishing up his part of their speech when Roman came closer and put a hand on his shoulder while raising his mic up to begin talking.

"They weren't brothers. The boys standing in this ring are brothers." Roman said while holding a closed fist up for both younger members to see.

Seth gave a glance at Dean who looked at both of his brothers with a nod of agreement at what they were saying. He then instructed the oldest of them to continue on with the speech and saw Roman raise an open hand for them to see.

"This is Evolution." Roman then closed his hand into a fist. "This is the Shield. So Randy Orton bring your ass out here so I can break your jaw with the symbol of excellence."

The mic in Roman's hand was then tossed behind him to barely miss Dean who quickly moved to avoid being hit by it. Seth had to stop himself from saying something to Roman at seeing him be so careless of where Dean was standing. He could tell that Dean wasn't going to do anything about it like always being so puppy like to their older brother and following his every command. Though a knot formed in Seth's stomach at something similar having happened in his dream. When Evolution's music began to play through the arena, Seth motioned to Dean for him to move closer to him, but Dean was unable to stay in one place and continued to pace. Roman had a fighting stance with a ready to fight look on his face. All three were confused on why their dad was coming down the ramp with his sledgehammer in hand. Seth felt that knot getting bigger in his stomach at things happening that were in his dream.

"Don't worry about that." Roman whispered to Dean while pointing at the sledgehammer.

"It hurts though." Dean quietly replied at remembering being hit by it.

He noticed Seth get out of the ring to grab two chairs to bring into the ring for them to use to protect themselves if needed. One was left on the mat while Seth held one in his hands as he went to stand in a line with his brothers again. Together the Hounds of Justice glared at the two men of Evolution making their way closer to the ring.

"Incase you haven't figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was Plan A." Hunter said to his three sons who were only boys on the main roster and then looked at his sledgehammer. "Tonight. Plan B. There's always a plan B."

Roman looked at both of his brothers whose eyes were on Evolution before he saw Dean take a step forward as if to stand up to their dad. A glare was sent at the youngest boy who stopped for Roman to be the one to be at the head of them. This was noticed by Seth who hated how Dean may act tough for the crowd, but was actually very timid and hated to be looked down on by Roman who kept doing it for no reason to the youngest. When Roman had stopped walking and just looked at Evolution ready to fight them, Seth swung the chair right into his older brother's back. All you heard was the collision of the hit and the announcers' shocked comments at what Seth had just done. Dean saw Roman go down on the mat with a confused look in his eyes at what caused it and then turned to look at Seth who was holding the chair. Instinct kicked in for Dean to go for Seth even though he knew that he was most likely going to be hit by the chair too as the light suddenly went out to leave them in pitch blackness. A chair connected straight with Dean's back for him to go down on his knees in shock as the lights came on to show Seth holding the chair. The twin boys' eyes met and Dean saw shock in Seth's along with fear as they went to the chair in his hand. Dean shoved himself back to his feet to run at his brother expecting to get hit again by the chair, but instead Seth's arms wrapped around him to keep him from throwing any strikes. Sorry was whispered in Dean's ear by Seth for the youngest to become confused on why he would do that after stabbing him in the back with a chair.

"Calm down Dean." Seth whispered. "It was an accident when I hit you."

"Seth what did you do?" Dean asked as he was frozen in his brother's arms in both fear and shock.

"Protecting us Dean." Seth answered as he took a step back from his younger brother and left a hand on his shoulder. "He can't treat you bad anymore if we don't let him and can finally be back with mom and dad."

No reply came from Dean who just looked down at Roman with no idea on what he should do. An arm wrapped around him to pull him close as Seth let the chair fall to the mat to hug his twin to reassure him. The brothers knew that they needed to stick together and Seth went over to grab the second chair. Dean saw Roman getting to his knees about to spear Seth and he acted on instinct to give his oldest brother a Dirty Deeds on a chair. A darkness hit Dean for him to look around confused on what it was from. He didn't see the oldest boy wasn't still down before he was suddenly hit with a spear that had him smashing into the mat.

"No!" Seth yelled as his dream came back to him.

He moved quick to where Roman was on his knees to deliver a Curb Stomp to Roman. Seth went right to where Dean was painfully getting to his feet and helped him stand while making sure he was okay. The youngest assured him that he was fine as Seth took on a relieved look.

"Lets get out of here." Seth said to Dean for them to get out of the ring.

Dean picked up the second chair to take out with them and followed Seth over to where Randy Orton and their dad were standing. The chair was taken from Dean's hand by Randy who went in the ring to use it on Roman. Both Seth and Dean were going to stop him, but Hunter shook his head at his sons to let them know to stay put. They flinched at the sound made by the chair connecting with Roman's back. Unconsciously the two brothers gripped each other's hands tightly trying to hold back themselves from rushing into the ring. With unshed tears, they watched Randy just destroy Roman with the chair and were happy when he was done.

"Come boys." Hunter instructed in a fatherly tone as he headed up the steps.

The two followed him up to stand on the apron and watched Randy set Roman up for an RKO on the chair. Both Dean and Seth held back their flinches at seeing that done to their big brother.

"Go on in boys."

Seth and Dean nodded as they both went through the ropes to get back inside the ring. All four stood in the ring to look down at Roman who had bruises all over him from the assault. Both boys stood on the sides of Hunter who put an arm around both of them like a proud father with a smile. After a few minutes, the four went backstage and Dean turned to Seth with a look of shock and confusion.

"We just let Roman be assaulted and-"

"Dean, we had to do this. How many times has he yelled at you for stuff that wasn't your fault?" Seth told him in a soothing tone as Dean took some puffs from his inhaler to keep from coughing. "I had no clue that Randy was going to assault Roman like that."

Both brothers' eyes went on the apex predator who only ignored them. Hunter stepped forward to keep anything from happening between the three. He turned to Seth and Dean to lay a hand on both of their shoulders with a fatherly look in his eyes.

"You both are safe. There is no reason to be afraid or worried. What was done tonight had to be and I need you to remember that."

"What about our bags?" Dean asked nervously. "I mean you-"

"Dean relax please." Seth could tell his brother was working himself up and set his hands on the sides of Dean's face. "You're going to make yourself sick if you don't relax. Now take a deep breath with me."

Together the two took deep breathes for Dean to relax and he then looked down at the floor. Suddenly Dean ran over to a trashcan to start getting sick and Seth walked over to rub his back to comfort him. Once Dean had stopped getting sick, he saw a water bottle be held out to him by Hunter.

"I'm sorry for showing that I'm weak dad."

"You cared about Roman and it was a lot to just watch him be assaulted. I must say you are strong to not have run in to try stopping Randy."

"If I did, you would've just assaulted me too."

"Dean-" Seth looked at his brother.

"No Dean." Hunter told him in a gentle tone and then moved some of Dean damped hair out of his eyes. "I know what it is like to see someone you care about be hurt. You trying to help him is something I could never hold against you. Now maybe it's time you boys went back to the hotel. Your duffel bags have been moved from the Shield's locker room to one close to the Authority's own locker room."

"Nice job out there pups."

Both boys turned to see the Wyatt family heading over to them and Seth saw Dean shake as he tried to not move back in fear of Bray's creepy eyes on him only. When the three men were only a couple feet away, Bray reached out to Dean who just went still. His eyes began to close as a darkness entered his body that for some reason felt very familiar to him.

"Get your hands off him Wyatt." Hunter ordered as he went in front of his sons protectively.

That seemed to make Dean snap out of what Bray had done to see Hunter with his sledgehammer ready to be used if needed. A laugh came from Bray who only tilted his hat before walking away with Rowan and Harper following behind.

"Are you okay Dean?" Hunter asked his youngest son concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks for that dad."

"Lets get you boys to a locker room for you both to change out of your wrestling clothes."

They followed after Hunter like pups with Randy behind keeping his eyes out for any dangers. Once in the locker room, both boys went over to where their duffel bags were on the bench. Both changed into jeans and sweat jackets before putting their wrestling gear in their bags. Dean looked at Seth to see him checking his phone with a frown at all of the messages he had gotten.

"I'm such a sell out is what most of these text say." Seth said in disgust and then was hugged by his younger brother.

"We still got each other though along with mom and dad. Who cares what others think of us?"

"You're right. I mean we're going to be the future of this company and no one is going to get in our ways."

Dean and Seth hugged each other with smiles on their faces at what they could do. Both separated when the door opened for their dad to walk in with a fatherly look on his face at the two boys. He told them that it was time to leave and they quickly grabbed their bags to follow him out of the locker room. There was an SUV waiting by the garage door with Stephanie already in it on her phone checking emails.

"Time for us to get to the hotel." Hunter said as he held the door for the boys to get in the very backseats.

Soon the car began to leave the arena for the hotel that was close to ten minutes away. Dean and Seth looked down at Dean's phone that began to ring with Roman's picture flashing on it. Both had no idea if they should answer or not and it soon went to voicemail. Tears were in their eyes as they held each other's hands to keep themselves from crying. Stephanie looked up at them with a frown and then turned to her husband with worry for their two sons. He held a hand up to let her know he would handle it and turned in his seat.

"Do you boys still like ice cream?"

"Yeah," they answered together.

"Good, because me and your mom feel like getting some ice cream after Raw. There is an ice cream parlor on the way to the hotel we'll be passing."

Soon the car pulled over for them all to get out and the boys followed Hunter and Stephanie into the parlor. Both saw there was a sign of all the ice creams they had there.

"Pick what you boys want." Stephanie instructed as she ordered herself a vanilla cup with strawberries on top of it.

"Two black and white shakes please." Seth said at them being one of his and Dean's favorites.

"Okay. I need two large black and white shakes. Also a mint cone for me with chocolate sprinkles." Hunter ordered to the man behind the counter.

When Dean went to take his wallet out, Stephanie set a hand on his arm to stop him and she gave him a motherly look while her husband finished paying for the ice cream orders. Once they all had what they ordered, they went back out to the car and Seth suddenly went still as he realized something.

"Shit. Roman has the room key to hotel room where all of our suitcases are. Our vitamins are in his bag too."

"Vitamins?" Hunter looked at them confused on the fact he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah. They kind of help keep our immune systems at an okay." Dean informed with his head down. "After the serum Heyman gave us, we found out that our immune systems were trashed by it. We didn't want to worry you both with it, so hid the fact we took them."

"Do you know what brand they are?" Stephanie asked as she took her cell phone out of her pocketbook.

"I think they're in my phone." Seth quickly took his phone out to check under notes in hopes of them being there.

He then showed Stephanie the list of vitamins and her eyes widened at how strong they had to be for the two. Unknown to the boys was that she had texted Kane the vitamins to have him get them on his way to the hotel. Dean and Seth began to look younger at the lost looks on their faces.

"I'm guessing Roman really did his role as a big brother well when me and your mom weren't around." Hunter said to see both nod with guilty looks.

"We couldn't always expect one of you to pick us up when we fell down after every miss step one of us took." Dean told his dad.

"Roman helped us when we needed him on days you guys worked. When we were in the Authority, he wanted us to not let you guys know too much or get too close with how our rivalries were going. He said it was safer incase you ever turned on us. Though both of us couldn't help thinking of how happy we were with you both as you trained with and watched over us. As we progressed, he sometimes wanted everything to be perfect. He began to get upset with me when I cost us matches. Even when I needed him with Wyatt, he-" Dean stopped and headed for the car with Seth.

They got in the car and then Hunter and Stephanie got into their own seats. Soon the driver began for the hotel again and they arrived to stop in front of the main doors. Both boys got out to head for the elevator that would take them up with Stephanie and Hunter. Seth went to press a floor button when he stopped at realizing they were no longer on that floor. Triple H reached over to press the correct floor and they went up. When the doors slid open, both boys waited to be told what hotel room they would be staying in.

"Your room is the one right next to ours." Stephanie informed their sons.

The boys were given a key and went over to their room, but stopped at their names being called. Standing next to Hunter and Stephanie was Kane with two suitcases in his hands.

"We thought you boys might need these." Hunter said as he came over to give the suitcases to the two teen boys.

Opening his suitcase to see a plastic bag, Dean was shocked to see that inside were their vitamins. Both were totally confused on how they had them and didn't know how they could ask.

"I had Kane get them. He went right up to Roman and asked for them." Stephanie told them.

"Thank you." the two said together before going into their hotel room.

The door was closed behind them and both began to get ready for bed. Outside in the hallway was Stephanie with worry on her face as she turned to her husband.

"They need someone to be there for them more than we were once I returned. You can help them deal with having turned on Roman since you did the same to Shawn."

"Are you sure this isn't the mother in you talking?" Hunter asked her.

"When they were in the Authority, I could tell that they were closer than when they left for development along with their spats with each other. Though I must say that the whole vitamins was never known to me. Maybe better parental figures than we were are what the boys need from us."

"I agree with you there. Though I had Kane get us something that was being hidden for us to read."

"What?"

"Their information that is in this unknown file Kane heard was kept with a specific medic. It appears that Mr. Paul Heyman was hiding the boys' real information for some reason. Perhaps there is something he wanted to keep us from knowing about our sons. This way no more surprises on what we don't know about them."

"Good move there."

The two went into their hotel room to begin seeing what they can learn about the two boys. Hopefully in the morning, they could try to start making Dean and Seth feel comfortable with them again after feeling betrayed. Both had learned that the two boys were considered very skilled wrestlers by those who worked with them in development, but they had known that from parent conferences. Still unknown was for some reason Heyman had used brides to get their sons into developmental FCW, but kept them only using one specific medic from then to before they were reunited with their parents. Both Stephanie and Hunter were going to keep looking into what it is Heyman is trying to keep hidden about the three teen boys. At hearing cries from the bedroom next door, the two ran out to use the room key they had to go inside where Seth and Dean were thrashing in their sleep. Hunter sat on Dean's bed while Stephanie sat on Seth's for the boys to cling to them when they jolted awake from their bad dreams. Comforting words were being whispered in the boys' ears to help with calming them down and soon the two were falling back to sleep. Hunter and Stephanie heard both mumble mom and dad before fully out cold.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	87. Twin Moves

Dean and Seth stood in their wrestling gear backstage by the entrance as Triple H's music played through the arena. They waited to then walked out to the ramp together to hear boos from the crowd for having betrayed Roman. Both stood on the sides of their dad who put his arms over them before patting them on the backs. When Hunter began to make his way down to the ramp, they followed after him and got in the ring to stand on the top turnbuckles facing the crowd. Hunter was looking up at the two brothers who got down with hops off the turnbuckles. They then stood on one side of him as the crowd chanted you sold out at the them.

"A lot of you probably think I'm just out here to brag right?" Hunter said to the crowd. "Rub it in your faces. Come out here and say it. I told you so. Tell you I won."

The brothers had a small conversation with each other as Hunter talked to the crowd. Both ignored the crowds' disappointment in them and saw Hunter look to them.

"I'm out here to help you get answers from these boys right here. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose." Hunter looked at the crowd that was booing loudly. "You want to know why. You have so many questions for Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. The boys responsible for the most dominant group in the history of the WWE. The Shield."

"They really are mad at us." Seth whispered to Dean who nodded.

Both turned their attention to Hunter when he handed over the mic to Seth who would be the one to answer. Dean gave his brother a nod to go on with telling everyone their reasons for betraying Roman.

"So everybody wants an explanation." Dean began to then look at Seth.

"You want to know why we did what we did to our big brother on Monday night." Seth said to hear the crowd booing him. "So let me tell you that the only person who knows why we did what we did on Monday. And the only person who needs to know. And the only person that we owe anything to is us."

They were patted on the back by Hunter who had a smile on his face. A conversation went on between the three that they did well with their explanation. The three turned to the ramp when they heard Ziggler's music begin to play.

"What does he want?" Dean asked confused.

A shake of the head came from Hunter who just silently laughed as Dolph came out holding a mic. Whenever he saw the wrestler, all he could see was the male cheerleader that him and Shawn had constantly messed with.

"Now I'm sure. I'm sure I'm gonna catch a beating for what I have to say. And hand to Hunter I'm gonna be put further down the totum pole. Seth, Dean; sit back there and listen to this. I was never a fan of the Shield, but I dug your vibe. Do you know why? Because you went against the Authority. You, the Shield went toe to toe with Evolution and you won."

The brothers listened to Dolph try to convince them that they had made a mistake on betraying Roman. Smiles came to their faces when their dad made a match where it would be the two of them versing Ziggler. Both went to their corner of the ring as he got in with a glance at them.

"You want him first?" Dean asked Seth who nodded.

Dean went behind the ropes while Dolph took his shirt off before the bell rang. The two circled the ring until Seth got Dolph into his and Dean's corner. No tag was made as the ref began to count and then Seth let his brother come in from a tag. Dean used punches that connected with Ziggler's stomach that had him bending over in pain. At ringside was Hunter who leaned on the announce table with a pleased look on his face. A headbutt from Dean then sent Dolph stumbling away dazed and the younger then pushed his neck onto the middle rope that Dolph had tripped against. The ref began to count again until Dean backed off before he could be disqualified. On the apron, Seth watched his brother keep control of the match easily with a mixture of strikes. Then suddenly Dolph grabbed Dean to put him in the corner and began throwing punches at him. When Ziggler went to run at him, Dean brought his knee up to keep him back.

"That's it. Keep on him." Seth cheered for his brother.

After a jumping drop knee to the face, Dean went for a cover that was kicked out of at two. Dean then tagged Seth in who set a knee on Dolph's back before grabbing his hair. A crossbody from Dolph sent Seth on the mat and constant punches were delivered to the younger. Dean winced at the dropkick that connected with his brother's face to send him back on the mat.

"Get up Seth." Dean encouraged.

Seth was then clotheslined over the top rope and Dean got off the apron to go right to his brother's side. Together the two went to grab Ziggler's leg for him to kick them back as Hunter came over to his sons. Both had hands to their mouths as they went over to where their dad stood.

"You both okay?"

"We're not bleeding yet." Dean answered after checking his hand for blood.

Ziggler began to say stuff to them as Seth kept a hand to his mouth while trying to figure out a strategy. Both listened to their dad give them some ideas on what to do against Dolph and they nodded in understanding. The brothers separated with Seth getting on the apron while Dean went to their corner. Quickly Seth regained the upper hand over their opponent and got him on his knees. He then walked over to tag his brother in and Dean snapmared Dolph before giving him a kick to the back. He went for a cover to then have it ended at two again and he watched Ziggler try to escape. A chin lock was then put on Ziggler as Seth cheered his brother on from the apron. After getting out of a sleeper hold, Dean turned to see Seth wanting back in the match. Instead Dean gave a single leg dropkick to Dolph's face to send him to the floor. Slowly getting to his feet, Dean went over to tag Seth in for the two to begin stomping on Dolph together. Then they got Dolph back in the ring and Dean stayed on the apron to take a break. Seth got Dolph trapped in a sleeper hold that the other was fighting to get out of. Even with the escape, Ziggler received his face colliding with the middle turnbuckle. The brothers could hear Hunter over at the announce table talking about how great the two are.

"These boys have the ability to adapt to anything." Hunter said like a proud father while pointing at the two.

After a couple more minutes of the match, Seth had the famouser done on him and Ziggler had covered him. Dean jumped into the ring to break the cover and went right back on the apron to keep from being disqualified.

"Good work." Hunter told him and then held up two fingers at Dolph with a smile.

"Watch him Seth." Dean said seeing Ziggler heading for his brother.

A kick to the side of the head stopped Ziggler and Seth slowly got himself to a turnbuckle to begin getting to his feet. Hunter was giving him some pointers from off to the side while Dean stood on the apron ready to get back in the match. When Ziggler collided Seth's face with the mat, Dean got himself ready to run into the ring. Quickly he broke the cover Dolph had on his brother at two and was ordered back behind the ropes by the ref. After a failed attempt at the zig zag, Ziggler was punched by Seth who then stood up with a glance to his brother. A smile came to both of their faces at what they were going to do to finish the match. Dean then moved to the other side of the ring and waited on the apron. He watched Seth lift Dolph onto his shoulders and then powerbombed him right into the turnbuckle. From that Seth set up for a curb stomp along with his brother and the two hit it together on Ziggler and then Seth covered him to get the win for them as Triple H's music played. The two hugged before the ref raised their arms as Hunter then got into the ring. Both then had their arms raised by him who had a proud look on his face at what his two sons had done. After standing on the turnbuckles, the two got down to follow Hunter up the ramp for backstage.

"You two were great out there. The way you worked as one impressed me very much and proved how talented you both are."

"Thanks dad." Dean said as he and Seth went to their locker room to change.

A pat on their backs were given to them before they closed the door behind them. Seth turned to his brother to put his hands on the younger's shoulders and both couldn't hold back their smiles.

"I mean our double curb stomp had to of made the crowd get out of their seats in shock." Seth told him as he opened his bag.  
"We definitely stated that together we are unstoppable." Dean added and the two got changed.

This victory gave the two boys some comfort with their betrayal on Roman. Dean and Seth left the locker room once changed to see their dad waiting for them. He slung an arm over both of them with a proud fatherly look as he led them through the hallways. These two were his boys and he would make sure they knew how proud he was of them with their win. After trying to not get involved in their wrestling, he was going to make up for what he missed and hopefully one day could do the same for his oldest.


	88. Brothers Forgiven

Dean and Seth were in their locker room next Raw getting ready for the interview they were to do. Both were still upset with Roman after the fight the two had with him the other day when he started to just be very controlling of them while the two were trying to patch things up with him. It also didn't help that Seth punched him in the face and Dean pushed Roman off of the blonde streaked boy. Since that day, Roman has been pissed off with them even more and it only made them worried of what he was going to say. An uncomfortable look was on Dean's face as he finished putting on the dark grey suit he was wearing for the interview. Next to him Seth laughed as he buttoned his black dress shirt and then pulled on his black suit jacket. Their mom had dragged them to the store for her to get them some new suits to wear instead of their ones that all matched. It was a great feeling to actually no longer be matching each other when they had to dressed formally. Both of the boys' heads shot up at hearing the Shield music from the television and they saw Roman going down the stairs to the ring. All alone he took out 3MB and then picked up a mic while looking at the camera.

"First off I want to address Dean. You will pay for taking Seth's side, but after that you and I are good little brother. Seth probably told you that I was going to betray you and so you stuck with him. After Seth says his peace about why he's done what he did, I going to come out there to kick the hell out of you Seth and then leave with Dean at my side."

A laugh came from Dean as he listened to what Roman had just said to the crowd. He couldn't believe that still his older brother felt it was someone else's fault and not his own that the Shield has been fighting.

"Now onto the architect. Seth you committed the most unforgivable sin." Roman had a confused look on his face and then pointed at the camera. "You're the scum of the earth."

Seth just fixed his suit jacket with a smirk on his face while Dean's eyes were on the screen. Both listened to Roman explain the things you don't do in life and Dean decided to say them mockingly as Roman did.

"You don't tug on Superman's cape. You don't piss in the wind. And you don't ever stab your brother in the back."

The two laughed until they heard Roman continue with Seth only being part of the problem. Both were confused on why he was blaming their dad and Randy Orton for the break up and fights within the Shield. When Roman said he was going to make Randy the ass of the company, Dean and Seth began to laugh finding it was a funny joke. Both continued to laugh at the Game of Thrones joke about their dad and didn't realize the said man had just walked into the locker room.

"Enjoying what's on boys?"

"Yes dad. We just thought that some of what he said was funny." Seth answered nervously.

"Though we do not agree with all of it." Dean added.

"It's okay boys. Now your interviews should be okay and just say what you feel needs to be said."

Both nodded before finishing up with getting ready for their interview. Standing by the entrance the two listened to Micheal Cole introduce them before both of their new entrance songs began to play. Together they headed out to the ring to see the fans were booing Seth and holding up why posters to Dean. Cole shook both boys hands before all three of them sat down in the chairs. The crowd was yelling you sold out as the two sat down with mics in their hands and Dean tried to not show how nervous he was by doing this interview.

"Seth, Dean; welcome." Cole said while facing them.

"Thank you." the two said together.

"There's been a lot of talk over the past week about-"

"Micheal. Let me stop you before we get started here because I don't-" Seth said to hear the crowd booing at him and Dean felt a little bad for his twin. "Look I don't get it. Understand what the controversy you're talking about is all about."

"Neither do I." Dean added with a confused look.

"I mean are you talking about what I did last week. Is that the whole deal?" Seth asked the man. "Because to me that wasn't a big deal."

"It's not a big deal to me either." Dean said to show he was with his twin through this.

"I was just doing what's best for business. What was best for mine and my brother Dean's business."

"The Shield Michael. The greatest fraction in the history of the WWE." Dean told Cole and then turned to his brother.

"Created by me and Dean. You don't think we have the right to destroy our own creation?" Seth continued and asked.

"I think we do have that right." Dean answered. "It takes an architect, a mastermind to put together a faction like the Shield."

"Dean Ambrose and I are the only ones who are responsible for that. Yes Dean Ambrose is a lunatic, which I give to my brother as a compliment."

"Compliment accepted. And Roman Reigns."

"The Golden Boy. You'll never see anger or fury, or rage in a man like you've seen in Roman Reigns." Seth released a little laugh at the end that Dean joined in on.

Both had no clue that their former big brother was currently watching them backstage on a screen. He was never pleased whenever Seth referred to him being the golden boy. Dean then raised his mic up while leaning forward in his seat with his eyes on Cole.

"But without someone to harness that and to control it."

"He's nothing. Worthless. Roman Reigns is nothing without me and Dean Ambrose. He owes us every ounce of success he has ever achieved."

"Seth, Dean; many people will argue that the Shield was about three individuals coming together to form an awesome team. Not just about one man or two men. Actually in all three of your cases we should say boys instead of men."

Both brothers look down at the mics trying to figure out an answer to that. Dean shifted his shoulders while facing his brother who played with his mic a little.

"You know I guess we'll find out later tonight when Reigns who is way outnumbered verses the Wyatts." Dean said with an amused tone.

"Let me ask you a question Micheal. Why is this such a surprise? Dean and I took the Shield to the very top. As high as we could go."

"We beat everybody alright. We conquered the world Micheal." Dean continued. "At Payback we beat Evolution in a clean sweep. And from every experience in life we learned something."

"You know what I learned from Evolution?" Seth asked Cole before his eyes went onto the crowd. "I learned that for success comes in this business, you have to evolve."

Dean stood up from his seat with Seth to add on his piece. "You have to adapt."

The two listened to the crowd boo at them and say they sold out repeatedly. Looking at each other, they just quietly laughed at how the boos weren't going to get to them.

"No. No." Dean began.

"We bought in. We bought in to the evolution of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose." Seth finished for them before turning to Cole. "And another thing. Another thing that you won't admit. And another thing you all won't admit. It took a lot of guts to do what we did last week. And everybody is thinking that I stabbed our big brother Roman Reigns in the back. Think I betrayed my brother and maybe to Roman Reigns we were brothers."

Dean quickly turned to Seth hoping he wouldn't say what he was about to. A sorry look went to him from his two toned haired slightly older twin brother.

"But to us, he was only a business partner." Seth told the crowd while Dean looked down in regret. "And all I did was leave a business relationship. You know for two years, every night we came here. Held our fists out and said believe in the Shield. And every night, what we meant was is what I'm going to tell you right now. Is that you and everybody else better start believing in Seth Rollins."

"And Dean Ambrose." Dean added finally speaking and sat down in his chair beside his brother. "So that's it Micheal. That's all you wanted to hear right?"

"Wait. Wait, I heard earlier tonight when I was watching that Reigns said he was going to let me say my peace and then he was going to come out here and kick the hell out of me before leaving with Dean at his side."

"Maybe he was just running his mouth." Dean quietly suggested before he saw Seth stand up.

"Well." Seth tossed his chair over the top rope to land on the floor that his younger brother copied. "I've said my peace."

The mics were then given back to Cole who just stood there nervously on what he should possibly do now with the interview over. Dean and Seth waited in the ring to see where Roman would try to attack them from or actually it was mostly just going to be Seth who the oldest attacked. Both then removed their jackets as the crowd booed at them before seeing Reigns on the ramp. Together they stood towards the back of the ring ready to fight their big brother and undid their ties to toss on the mat. When they heard the Wyatt's little music clip, the two almost went still in fear at what was coming at the lights going out. Suddenly Seth was tossed out of the ring while Dean was tossed forward and when the lights came back on, Harper and Rowan were in the ring with their eyes on the youngest boy.

"No. Dean!" Seth screamed at the situation his little brother was in.

Dean was laying on his stomach with clear fear in his eyes as he realized he was in between the Wyatts and Roman. From outside the ring, Seth was unsure on how to help his brother escape from being attacked. Suddenly Roman grabbed Dean's arm to lift him on his feet and had him stand at his side.

"Fight."

A nod came from Dean who released all his anger on Luke Harper as he jumped at him. Even in a suit, Dean wasn't going to back down from a fight and was then lifted for his back to be crashed into a turnbuckle. He threw punches at Harper while Roman was backed into a corner by Eric.

"Dean come on." Seth called from ringside with worry for his brother.

"I can't get away." Dean replied as he was given a couple hits.

Seeing that his brother needed his help, Seth slid into the ring to try distracting Luke. He saw Roman knock Rowan down and knew he was in trouble since Dean was still being attacked by Harper. Roman began to head for Seth with a dark look in his eyes and his hands clenched. Once Dean was free from Harper, he ran to knock Roman off of Seth who laid on the mat. Suddenly Bray, Harper, and Rowan came back into the ring to pull Dean and Roman away and Seth fell out of the ring.

"Seth go." Dean ordered as Harper continued to rain blows down on him.

Doing as told Seth ran to get help for his brother, but then heard Cena's music play once he got backstage. John went racing down the ramp to attack Bray after sliding into the ring. Tossing Harper through the ropes, Dean ran a hand over his face to then look around as he realized something. In the ring with him was John Cena and Roman and he knew leaving it would mean the Wyatt's attacking him. Slowly Dean moved into a corner with a nervous look in his eyes as Roman came over to him.

"Fight with me tonight. You, me, and John will send the Wyatts packing."

"Why would I want to fight with you?" Dean asked.  
"I could've let them just have you before, but I didn't. Join me tonight or I let them have you right now."

"Fine, I'll fight with you." Dean agreed and then slid out of the ring.

He went backstage once the Wyatts were gone and he saw Seth run right over to him. A worried look was on Seth's face as he saw Dean's suit was messed up due to the fighting. Together the two went back to the Authority's locker room where Dean's wrestling gear was.

"Roman and I are fighting the Wyatt's tonight with Cena."

"What?" Seth looked totally shocked.

"It was either agree or he'd let the Wyatts have me. Pulling anything tonight on him isn't a good idea Seth."

"Just be careful out there."

"I will."

After changing into his wrestling gear, Dean walked with his twin brother to where he'd make his entrance. The Shield's music was the first to play for Roman to make his way down the stairs to the ring. Once he was in, Dean's new music played as he walked down the ramp for the ring. He gave a glare at Roman while they waited for Cena to come down. As the Wyatts were coming to the ring, Roman turned to Dean with a serious look in his eyes.

"Don't try anything or I leave you to them."

"Whatever you say big brother." Dean spat as he kept his eyes on the Wyatts. "It's always what you say."

The six all began to brawl with each other before the bell even had a chance to ring. When the bell rang, it was just Dean and Rowan in the ring with the smallest in the corner. Eric then tossed Dean into the opposite corner who used the ropes to go over Rowan for him to collide with the turnbuckle. A couple of punches connected with Rowan's face before he ran at the ropes to bounce off to duck a clothesline. Then Dean knocked Rowan to the mat to begin punching him and when Eric was in a corner, Dean connected a shoulder tackle on him. Dean then delivered kicks to Eric's stomach as the ref counted, but he stopped and used the opposite corner to gain speed. A rolling senton connected with Rowan before Dean stood up to shove Harper off the apron.

"You are just a lost pup Ambrose." Bray whispered at Dean who just ignored him.

Dean then launched himself over the top rope to take Harper down to the floor. Sliding back in the ring, Dean went right for Rowan who was back on his feet. He ducked a swing and used the ropes to bounce off and deliver a dropkick to the larger man. Eric was shoved against the ropes to then get a forearm swipe across the face and Dean saw John holding a hand up for a tag. Instead Roman quickly tagged himself in when Dean held a hand out. Holding Rowan back while Roman gave an uppercut to the face, Dean then left the ring once not needed.

"Have fun big brother." Dean spat.

"Shut your mouth." Roman shot back as he gave a stronger punch to Eric.

Dean got behind the ropes to just watch the match as Roman punched Eric in a corner. He could hear Cena cheering Roman on and just ignored him while leaning on the ropes.

"Why did you leave?" John asked in a whisper without looking at Dean.

"Tired of being treated like I can't do anything right." Dean answered with his eyes holding a look of hurt towards the oldest.

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"He doesn't know how to take the blame for stuff. Only how to blame others for things that happen." Dean watched as Harper was tagged in. "I'll probably be blamed if we lose this match."

When Harper was shoved into their corner, Dean tagged himself in to then be thrown at the large man by Roman. His shoulder connected with Harper's stomach, but still Dean was shocked Roman had done that.

"Don't do that ever again." Dean said to Roman before doing a leglock on the rope to Harper.

A dropkick to the knee was landed on Harper who grabbed the injured leg in pain. John could tell how much tension was between Roman and Dean in this match and how it kept on growing. He leaned over to give a little talk to Reigns in hopes of helping the two brothers in possibly patching everything up between them.

"He's doing a good job out here."

"I'm waiting for him to mess up and lose the match for us." Roman quietly said.

"That's why he left Reigns."

"What?"

"You make him feel like every mess up is his fault. Maybe if you accepted the blame when needed to, you'd still have your brothers at your side."

"How do you know that's why?"

"Lets just say I can tell. He's fighting right now with everything he's got just to prove he doesn't need you."

Suddenly Dean was shoved off of Luke into the Wyatts' corner and he quickly knocked Harper back. He then turned to deliver strikes to Bray and Eric before going at Harper. A big boot connected with Dean's face for him to fall to the mat dazed. Roman had to keep himself in place as he saw Dean take the hit.

"You still see him as your baby brother." John said to Roman who was gripping the ropes.

Luke went for a cover on Dean that was kicked out of at two and Harper got back on his feet. He tagged Bray in before grabbing Dean's hair to lift him up onto his feet. A dark smirk was given to Roman who looked worried for Dean.

"Your little brother is mine." Bray said before he punched Dean in the stomach.

A cough left Dean as he had his arms wrapped around his stomach in pain. Then Bray grabbed his hair to then slam him onto the mat. Bray then began to taunt Dean who was trying to regain his breath that was knocked out of him. Having enough of being seen as weak by others, Dean hit Bray in the face. A punch in the face to Dean was his result of hitting Bray and he fell back on the mat in the Wyatts' corner. Roman paced on the apron as he saw Dean be stomped on by Bray and began to feel useless.

"You're brother has given up on protecting you," Bray whispered to Dean after tagging Rowan in.

More stomps were given to Dean as Bray's words began to sink in. He felt Bray caress his face before Eric's boot was pushing on the side of it. A tiredness filled Dean as he was let go and fell right out of the ring to the floor. When he was going to get up, Eric tossed him into the barricade to just lay there with a hand to his face. Eric then went to toss Dean into the steel steps, but Dean reversed it to send him into them instead. Using all his strength, Dean tried to get himself back into the ring and had a small help from Rowan who tagged Bray in. A stomp connected with Dean's ribs for him to roll on his back in pain. Bray then tossed Dean into the Wyatts' corner and began to use strikes on him. Slipping down towards the mat, Dean noticed Luke be tagged in before Bray was holding him down.

"Just join me and I will protect you like you need pup." Bray whispered right before Harper's boot hit Dean in the face.

Roman looked ready to just run in that ring to save Dean as he watched him be assaulted. He never wanted to see this happen to Dean even after him and Seth just let Orton hurt him with the chair. Relief filled him when he saw Dean start to fight back against Harper, but it faded when Dean's face was slammed to the mat. Somehow Dean kicked out of the cover and he got himself out of the ring. Soon Dean was back in the ring fighting Rowan and knew he needed to make a tag once given the chance to. After much assault, Dean went to get an advantage to be side slammed on the mat. He was shocked that Roman ran into the ring to break up the cover to begin attacking Bray. Slowly Dean tried to get to his feet as he saw Luke knock Roman out of the ring. He was knocked down into the middle rope a couple times by Luke before he was knocked down to rebound off the ropes and clothesline Luke. A tag to Cena got Dean out of the ring and he went to the floor with pain clear on his face as he sat against the barricade.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked from only a couple feet away.

"I'm not weak." Dean said to himself as he tried to push back the pain.

Seeing that John needed someone to tag in, Roman quickly got on the apron while Dean stay seated on the floor getting a puff from his inhaler. He watched Dean painfully move to lean on the apron to watch the match. Memories of times his brothers had relied on him and looked up to him with full trust and brotherly love surfaced to push pass the dark in Roman's head.

 _A ten year old Roman was doing some schoolwork outside the hotel his family and the rest of the company were staying in. He heard a cry that sounded like his youngest brother and went running in that direction to see eight year old Dean on the ground with fear in his eyes. Standing over him were some older boys that looked to be amused at what they had done to the small boy._

 _"_ _We don't want your kind around here gypsy."_

 _"_ _All you do is steal." the insults kept coming at Dean._

 _"_ _Is the little gypsy brat going to cry?" a boy with black hair asked in a mocking tone._

 _In Dean's eyes were tears that threatened to fall and seeing them forced something vicious to rise in Roman. He marched over to where his little brother was on the ground to move in front of him with fierce protectiveness. The boys looked at him confused on who he was and Dean had a hopeful looking going into his eyes._

 _"_ _No one hurts my baby brother." Roman growled at the boys._

 _"_ _What are you going to do about it?" one boy asked not looking worried._

 _"_ _This is a warning. Leave my brother alone."_

 _Not liking being told what to do, one boy swung to try punching Roman and his strike missed. It left an opening for Roman to rush forward and speared the boy into the grass. Shock was on the other boys' faces over what Roman had done and they quickly grabbed their friend before running away. Once they were out of sight, Roman went over to Dean's side to kneel down and wiped a stray tear off his face._

 _"_ _Thank you so much Rome." Dean hugged his big brother tight._

 _"_ _I'll always be there protecting you baby bro." Roman assured as he saw a scrape on Dean's knee that was bleeding pretty good._

 _"_ _Dean!"_

 _Seth rushed over to see his twin was hurt and quickly helped him up to lead away for their mom to patch up. It left Roman there on his knees watching a thankful look be sent towards him by Dean for having protected him._

Guilt was on Roman's face as he realized that Dean deserved a better big brother than him. The Wyatts have worn him down, but still Dean refuses to stay down. When Dean was on his feet to stand on the apron, Bray looked right at him with a smirk.

"You will be mine pup."

"Not as long as I'm still living." Roman said to shock Dean a little.

Dean just looked down at the mat with shock in his eyes at what Roman had just said. Even with his betrayal, Roman still is trying to protect him from Bray who has been after him since the family had debuted on the main roster. Roman being tagged in was what took Dean from his thoughts and he saw Roman begin to go at the Wyatts in some kind of determination. He saw Eric going for Roman and quickly knocked him down to keep them in control of the match. With Rowan leaning on the bottom rope, Dean saw Roman come running over to give a drive by dropkick. Dean then went to attack Eric more who had gotten out of the ring. That earned Dean connecting his face with the apron from his leg being pulled out from under him. Once he was back in the ring, Dean saw Roman send Eric out and decided to keep him out. Flying through the top and middle rope, Dean knocked Rowan to the floor. Dean came into the ring to hear the Shield's music play and knew that the match was finally over. He just stayed on his knees with a sigh escaping him before Roman set a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Roman said with guilt clear on his face.

Dean held a hand out to Roman as they both got to their feet and then hugged his big brother. He couldn't keep fighting that Roman was still his brother and he needed him to know that.

"You're still my big brother. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

After the celebration died down, Dean got out of the ring to head backstage. He gave a quick glance to Roman who looked down knowing what his little brother was thinking about. When Dean got backstage, Seth came running over to see that his twin brother's chin was bleeding.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seth." Dean answered as he undid his hand tape.

"You're bleeding Dean."

"It's nothing."

"Dean wait."

Both turned to see Roman come running over to them and Seth looked ready to fight him. Though Dean just set a hand on Seth's shoulder and gave him a nod. Seth walked away to leave the two for them to talk in private.

"You should've known better than to come after me." Dean said as he began to walk for the locker room.

"I know Seth is lost to me, but you can't be too. Please forgive me for how much of a jackass I've been. You aren't a screw up or the reason we would lose matches. You and Seth gave me a reason to be strong and not stay down. All I have wanted to do was give both of you the places at the top you deserved here. Due to my stupidity and blindness, it cost me two very important people. I just want one of my brothers back at least."

"Even after I shoved you?"

Before Dean could react, he was wrapped up into a tight embrace by his big brother. He laid his head down on Roman's shoulder and hugged him back trying to hold back tears.

"I'll figure something out. Make me a promise though."

"What is it?"

"Give me sometime to talk with Seth and the Authority."

"You're going to stay with them?"

"They're not so bad Roman. Dad and Mom do care about us and I hope you can one day see that instead of the lie you were told about him betraying us. He never was and that spear hurt him not just physically. Now I have to go before Seth has Kane come looking for me."

A quick hug was given to Dean by Roman before the two went their separate ways. Dean went to the locker room to see Seth come rushing over to him with relief on his face.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No. We just talked is all. Now I need to get changed before we head back to the hotel."

Once Dean was out of his gear and back in normal clothes, he walked with Seth out to where a taxi waited for them. Both were unaware of the eyes that were currently watching them as they got into the taxi.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	89. Reunited Family

Roman Reigns had just gotten into the ring and held a mic up to his mouth while looking at the camera. Before he could start talking, a smile came to his face as Dean came down to the ring to do a fist bump with him. Still the twins' new ring attire was stuk in the mail that Colby and Jon had sent to them to use so both had to still wear Shield gear. The older began to address Randy Orton, but stopped when they heard Hunter begin talking. Looking up at the screen, they saw their dad there in the Authority's office.

"But unfortunately, there are only so many slots available to qualify for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match."

From where he stood, Dean just looked up at Hunter listening to what the man was saying. He saw Roman was beginning to pace around the ring with a rebellious look on his face that he's been giving their dad.

"Dean, you have your match tonight against Bray Wyatt for qualifying for the ladder match."

A nod came from Dean as he mumbled a yes dad that Hunter caught and Dean knew that he had to verse Bray no matter how much Hunter wanted to change the match. To assure his brother that he would be fine, Roman lightly tapped his fist on Dean's chest.

"Roman, I know how you guys like to do things together and I won't make your brotherhood stop with Dean. But I have to ban you from ringside as a way to also ban the rest of the Wyatt family from there. And Dean, you need to leave the ring right now because you are banned from ringside for Roman Reigns match, which is next."

Dean almost laughed out loud when Hunter tried to do a poor english accent to secretly mock Barrett. Both looked to the ramp as Barrett's music began to play and the english man walked out with his cape on.

"Go on backstage to dad and mom." Roman instructed Dean who only nodded.

Once Dean was out of the ring, he made his way to backstage to see Seth sitting in the Authority's office watching the match. The blonde streaked hair boy looked at his slightly younger twin brother who took the seat on the couch next to him.

"You shouldn't have to verse Bray. Especially after what he did to you."

"I can handle him Seth. You don't have to worry so much and with the other Wyatts banned, I should be taking that spot easily."

"Good to hear you're confident Dean." Hunter said as he came into the office. "Though I still have a plan if needed."

"We definitely need one for Bray." Dean replied as he watched Roman deliver an apron dropkick to Barrett.

"Are you set for your match?" Hunter asked for Dean to give him a nod.

They all watched on the television as Roman was in a corner preparing to give a spear to Barrett. He stood up when 3MB came down the ramp heading right for the ring with their eyes on Roman. Both Dean and Seth knew that the three were going to have their butts kicked for even trying to take out Reigns, which the two younger boys had no problem with. Soon Roman had taken out 3MB and gave a spear in the air to Slater before getting back in the ring as his music began to play. The two brothers continued to watch the show till it was time for Dean's match against Bray.

"You shouldn't be going out there alone." Seth told Dean with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine Seth. Now I have to go out to the ring."

He reached the entrance area to see Bray was already in the ring waiting for him to come out. Dean's music began to play as he made his way out onto the ramp to head down it and pointed up at the two titles hanging over the ring. Then Dean headed up the metal steps to get into the ring with his eyes on Bray cautiously. Dean decided to say some stuff to Bray as the bell rang to start the match for Bray to say stuff right back at him. The first strike was a shove from Bray and Dean began to throw strikes at the larger man. A clothesline from Bray sent Dean to the mat and then his hand was stomped on. Leaning on the middle rope while holding his injured hand, Dean felt Bray grab his hair before giving him a headbutt.

"You are nothing pup." Bray whispered to Dean as he trapped him in a headlock. "And I shall continue using you to get the power I crave."

When Bray went to hit Dean, the boy blocked it to begin raining blows down on the larger man. Soon Dean had Wyatt down on the mat and was throwing strikes at him before Bray went into a corner. Stomps from Dean were given to Bray before the ref had the boy move away. An uppercut caught Dean to send him stumbling back with a hand to his mouth. The match continued for Dean to be laying on the floor after having his shoulder driven into the apron's edge. Backstage was Seth and Hunter who were watching the match with worried looks for Dean.

"I should be out there helping him." Seth told his dad while fidgeting on his feet.

"We can't risk it. You go out there and there will be a chance Harper and Rowan will come out." Hunter said to the boy.

"Then Roman should go out there." Seth watched his brother's injured shoulder be the targeting point for Bray. "I can't leave him out there to be hurt."

"Seth you can't."

"He's my little brother and needs me or Roman. Even if he ends up getting an advantage, he won't be walking out of there. Bray will maul him once the match is over and possibly try to take him."

They heard a slam from the television to see Dean send Bray onto the mat, but Dean's shoulder stopped him from making a cover. Seth could tell that it must've dislocated since Dean looked to be trying to get it back into place. The ref was asking Dean if he was okay and Seth knew his brother wouldn't stop the match even if his shoulder made his arm useless. One thing that all three of the boys had taken after their dad with.

"Please dad. He can't be left out there alone or the Wyatts will hurt him worse than he already is."

"Go ahead. Just stay by the entrance and do not interfere in the match." Hunter instructed at seeing how much distress Seth was in from watching the match.

Quickly Seth left the room to head right for the ring to see Dean laying in a corner on the turnbuckles. He was scared to see Bray was just destroying his brother by going after that injured shoulder. Even when Dean got a little advantage, he couldn't do much due to his shoulder and Seth made a hard decision that he knew will get his brother mad at him. He waited a couple minutes to see if he would be forced to, but could tell how bad his brother's shoulder was getting even if he had the upper hand due to him hurting it with every move he made. When Dean had landed Dirty Deeds, he was going to cover Bray when he saw Seth standing on the announce table.

"You're nothing but a lunatic mutt Dean." Seth yelled at his younger brother to see him become angry. "Even if you win, I'll just make sure that you don't win those belts Deana."

Seth was motioning at Dean to come at him with hopes that his plan would work. All he had to do was to get Dean counted out of the match and then the match would be over. He saw Dean painfully make his way out of the ring to go right for him and the two brothers were in a game of chase. Though Seth made the mistake of accidentally running into the ring and was shocked to see Bray deliver a Sister Abigail to his brother. Dean was then pinned for Bray to be the victor and Seth just stood outside the ring looking at his brother.

"Oh shit." Seth whispered with a shocked look on his face.

Once Bray had left the ring, Seth slid in to check on his brother. He wasn't expecting for Dean to hit him right in the face even though his eyes were closed. Before Seth could do anything, Hunter came running out to get in the ring and check on his youngest son who still hasn't moved to get up.

"I told you not to interfere in the match." Hunter said to Seth as he carefully helped Dean sit up without hurting himself. "Your brother had the match and you now cost him his chance for the belts."

Slowly Dean was lifted to his feet with his good arm over his dad's shoulder to help him get out of the ring. Luckily Dean wasn't very heavy so Hunter was able to lift him over the ropes so he wouldn't hurt himself with getting out of the ring. Seth got on Dean's other side to put an arm around his waist to help him up the ramp. When they reached the Authority's office, Dean was set down on a couch to lay on his back. Stephanie came in with an ice pack that she set on Dean's shoulder while running her fingers through his hair.

"He's dazed luckily, but I want his shoulder to be checked out by a medic in case there's any serious damage." Hunter said as he took out his phone.

A medic was called to come to the office who took a look at Dean's shoulder. The slightest movement had Dean's face showing pain. Stephanie soothed him with comforting words as the medic then turned to Hunter.

"He should rest his shoulder for a couple days. It needs to be in a sling to help it heal quicker and have him ice it every night."

"Thank you." Hunter said as he led him to the door.

He turned back to the couch to see Seth sitting on the floor beside his brother. The boy had tears in his eyes at how weak his brother could become. It kept reminding him of all that Bray's done to Dean just to get power.

"I'm sorry for costing you your match Dean. Whenever you did a move, all I could see was the pain you were in and that scared me."

Stephanie could see how guilty Seth was for what he had done and she moved some hair back from his face. A knock on the door got everyone's attention and Hunter opened the door to show Roman standing there with worry on his face clearly having it been over Dean. During the youngest boy's match, roman had to be held from running out by the Usos who kept reminding him that he couldn't risk the match for Dean and once the match had been over, he came rushing here not caring about facing his parents or Seth.

"Is Dean okay?" Roman asked with his eyes on the floor.

"He just has to rest his shoulder for a couple of days. Come on in to see him Rome."

In seconds, Roman was sitting next to Seth beside Dean with relief on his face. Seeing how much Roman cared for Dean made Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other. Both could see Seth and Roman were only concerned about Dean at the moment and not beating each other up. They have missed their oldest son very much and hated the distance they've been giving him. One thing they knew was that Roman needed sometime to think and have to himself or else they would have dragged him back to them. Unknown to Roman was that with him now alone without his brothers, his parents had asked the Usos to keep an eye on him. Also Joe and Dwayne who have constantly kept in check with Roman informing of everything he's been doing.

"Boys. Maybe we should head on back to the hotel where Dean can get some rest." Hunter suggested.

"Okay." Seth agreed and got to his feet to go collect his and Dean's bags.

"I guess I should be getting back to my locker room." Roman said as he got up with a sad look on his face.

"Wait Roman. I mean all three of you when I said boys." Hunter informed as he looked at Roman.

"Why?"

"Have you learned from your mistakes?" Stephanie asked him to see Roman nod.

"Yeah, I was a piece of garbage older brother and I lost two of the most important people because of it. Perhaps even two people I blamed and accused of something that they weren't going to do."

"Lets go back to the hotel room Rome." Hunter patted his oldest son on the back after giving him a quick tight hug with relief to finally be able to do that again.

"Really? What about our whole supposed to hate each other thing?" Roman asked his dad confused.

"We can just pretend to hate each other for the cameras. I mean there are still going to be times where Seth and Dean will probably be versing each other." Hunter explained to the boy.

"Thank you dad for doing this."

"Anything for you my powerhouse."

Roman and Hunter helped Dean sit up who had his eyes open with a dazed look on his face. He had the sling put on to keep his arm from being used while Seth carried the bags. Slowly Dean walked with Roman and Hunter's help to the parking lot where a car was parked. Stephanie watched the four with a proud look at finally seeing them all getting along and her family was finally all back together.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	90. Traveling As A Family

In the morning after the show, Hunter and Stephanie had just finished getting ready for the morning and decided it was time to wake their boys. They opened the door that led into the boys' room to see Seth and Dean had shared a bed and Roman was in the other bed. Stephanie ran her fingers threw Dean's hair to wake him slowly to help make sure he wouldn't hurt his shoulder. Slowly his eyes opened to fall on her and he went to get up for pain to shoot through his arm and a cry of pain to leave him. That woke both of his older brothers and they immediately were at his side with their dad too.

"What happened?" Hunter asked his youngest with worry.

"I moved my shoulder and it won't stop hurting." Dean answered while trying to hold back tears.

"Okay. Rome can you hand me his sling." Stephanie told the oldest who leaned down to pick the sling off the floor.

Gently and carefully Stephanie and Hunter got the sling back on Dean without him hurting himself more. Both then watched Roman and Seth help their brother to his feet before they went to grab their clothes for the day.

"Boys help Dean with getting dressed. When ready, meet us out in the living room of the suite." Hunter instructed the three who nodded.

Once the adults left, Dean went over to his suitcase to take out a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and sweat jacket. As he was heading for the connecting bathroom, he realized a slight problem. Turning around to his older brothers with a nervous look that they noticed, both understood what he was going to ask them. Roman went into the bathroom to help his brother get dress without hurting his shoulder. When done getting dressed, Dean walked out to see Seth had gotten dressed too in jeans and a rock T-shirt.

"I'm sorry Dean about what I did last night to you."

"Don't worry about it Seth. Now you just have to carry my bags since I'm stuck with one arm."

"Anything for you little brother." Seth smiled as he gave Dean a quick gentle hug.

"Come on little bros." Roman called as he came out in a sweatshirt and shorts.

The three left the room to see their parents waiting for them on the couch. Before Dean and Seth could get to the hotel suite's door, Stephanie stopped them with a motherly look.

"We're going to have breakfast downstairs. Leave the bags up here and we'll come get them later."

"Okay." they agreed together.

Together they headed down the hallway to the elevator to see a door open all the way down. Randy was coming out in only a pair of jeans and sneakers with the rest of his clothes in his arms. As he was making his way back to his own room, he dropped his boxers and quickly picked them up before disappearing into his room.

"Steph, is TNA in town?" Hunter asked his wife who only shook her head.

"I'm not sure Hunter."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curiously.

"Lets just say Randy was visiting an old friend." Hunter told the boy as the elevator arrived for them to get in.

As they were heading down, Dean was leaning on the wall playing with a strap on his sling. He looked up when Seth set his head on his not injured shoulder with a smirk about something. Soon they reached the lobby and they went to the hotel's restaurant to get a table.

"How long do I have to wear this thing?" Dean asked his parents.

"For a couple of days. It will help your shoulder heal up." Stephanie answered her youngest.

"Fine."

They all ordered breakfast and when it came they began to eat. Roman was eating his when Seth flung a piece of eggs at him. That began the two having a small food fight with each other and Dean was about to join in when Hunter stopped him.

"Boys be good."

Both stopped the food fight at their dad's order and continued to eat till they all were finished. When done they went back up to their room to get their luggage. Roman carried both his own and Dean's since the younger could only use one arm. As they were heading down to the parking lot, they saw Orton by a car with himself leaning in through a front window.

"Wait right here for a second." Hunter said as he headed over to the car.

He went over for someone to hug him and a smile to be on his face as he greeted the person. Then him and Randy moved back as the car drove out of the parking lot.

"How's the shoulder Ambrose?" Randy asked as he and Hunter walked over.

"I got to rest it in a sling for a couple days." Dean answered.

"Hope it gets better."

The boys were motioned to get into the backseats of the car by their parents after putting their luggage in the back. Roman was seated in the middle with his brothers on his sides as the two adults got in the front seats. They left the parking lot to get onto the road for their next show destination.

"So who is the person you were talking to?" Seth asked his dad.

"A friend of mine who was the same person whose room Randy was coming out of earlier."

"I say the friend is more than that with Orton." Dean laughed as he hinted at what the two are.

"Maybe. Though the two are on different shows and take any time they can get together." Hunter explained as he drove.

"Now when we get to the stadium, you three are to get some training in. Don't want you not being ready for your opponents." Stephanie told them for the three to nod.

"I might join you boys for some training. Never know when I might get myself back in the ring." Hunter said. "Also last time I was in the ring, some little kids whipped my ass really good."

"Sure. Though is Dean allowed to train?" Seth asked while smiling at his dad's little joke..

"I can do one arm push-ups and anything else that doesn't involve two arms." Dean replied.

"We'll see Dean." Stephanie told him.

The car ride became silent as the two younger boys fell asleep with their heads on Roman's shoulders. While they slept, the older was on his phone playing a game to keep himself busy. Seeing the sight brought smiles to Hunter and Stephanie's faces at their sons getting back into normal routines. Not long after did the twins wake up and Seth took out his cell phone to be texting some of his friends.

"Seth, can you take a few dollars from my wallet to pay any tolls." Hunter instructed his son while reaching to the backseats.

"No problem." Seth agreed as he was holding his cell phone up and began removing the money from his dad's wallet. "I found a condom."

"What?" Roman looked at his younger brother with confusion.

"Seth give me my wallet." Hunter told his son who wasn't listening.

"Does this mean you and mom are still having sex?" Seth asked a little too loud.

"Seth give your dad back his wallet." Stephanie ordered to still have the boy not listen.

"Are grandma and grandpa still having sex too?" Seth asked with a grossed look. "Old people like all of you should stop having sex once you reach forty."

"Give me back my wallet." Hunter was trying to drive and reach back for his wallet.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley. Give your father back his wallet and drop this conversation."

From hearing the strict tone his mother had, Seth handed the wallet back to his dad who looked both annoyed and embarrassed over what had just been talked about. He also was a little offended in his son referring to him being old like his in laws and the question of their love life was not something he wished to reflect on. Roman was next to Seth looking a little grossed out at the ideas of his parents and grandparents' sex lives.

"Dean is smart to have his headphones on." Roman said as he glanced to the youngest who was absorbed in listening to music and looking out the window.

"You don't think that Mae Young was still having sex-" Seth began to asked until he saw his mother turn in her seat.

"I hear you say that word one more time and I'll have your dad pull over at the next gas station so I can wash your mouth out with soap. Am I understood Seth Rollins Helmsley?"

"Yes mom." Seth cringed in his seat clearly scared of her doing what she said.

"Good." Stephanie turned to be looking back at the road.

"How were we made?" Seth asked to have his parents pale.

"Really Seth." Hunter sighed leaning his head on the steering wheel as they were stopped in traffic.

"Bro, didn't you pay attention in health class?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I meant where we were conceived." Seth told his brother.

"You were probably conceived in a bathroom stall skunk head." Dean said during a song transition.

"We're twins dumbass. You would have been conceived in the same place."

"Not if they did twice in one night." Dean shot back as he went back to the new song playing.

"God I wonder if Shawn is going through the same thing with his own kids." Hunter said as he drove a little bit.

"What did my dad go through Uncle Hunter?" Finn's voice asked from Roman's phone where he was on speaker.

"Hey Finn. Do you know where you were conceived?" Seth asked his cousin.

"In an Irish Pub. My dad had a thing for a cute irish dancer and an hour after talking, I was conceived behind the bar."

"Seriously?" Roman looked like he didn't believe his cousin.

"And Bayley was at a circus or carnival." Finn added.

"Goodbye Finn." Stephanie signed to her oldest to hang up the call.

She saw her husband looking like he wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel after the information that his nephew just gave them. Roman hid his curiosity over the idea of where his first part of life began. When they again had to stop in traffic, Seth asked his parents the question again about where they were conceived.

"Rome was in a bed during a trip. Seth and Dean, you two were-um-" Hunter was drawing a blank on where they were conceived.

"Hunter, I think we should end this conversation." Stephanie suggested.

"I remember now. The twins were on the couch of your grandpa's office-oh shit." Hunter realized why his wife had wanted him to stop.

"Nasty!" Seth shouted and then turned to Dean while biting his bottom lip.

"Now I think it's time this conversation ended. You three haven't any reason to be talking about this stuff."

"I'm the only one who hasn't done it though." Seth regretted his big mouth just then.

The boy looked at his twin to see that Dean was too absorbed in his music to have heard his little slip. Roman though was glaring daggers at Seth for what he had said until something else came to him on what the younger boy said.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie turned in her seat to look at her sons.

"Ops." Seth whispered.

"Roman Reigns Hemsley." Stephanie looked just at her oldest.

"I plea the fifth amendment." Roman held his hands up.

"Dean Ambrose Helmsley." Stephanie yanked his headphones off to make the boy look at her.

"What's up?" Dean asked unsure of why she did that.

"Have you done something with a girl?" Stephanie asked him.

"Huh?"

"Dean, have you slept with a girl?" Stephanie saw him look lost.

"No. I haven't had sex with a girl mom." Dean answered truthfully and his mom could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Okay." Stephanie moved to turn back in her seat.

"By the way, Seth has been recording this whole car ride since right before dad handed him the wallet." Dean informed as he went back to his music.

"What!" Hunter almost slammed on the brakes at hearing that. "Seth, you better delete the recording."

"I will dad." Seth assured as he quickly texted it to his older brother before deleting it on his phone. "See."

"Thank you." Stephanie shook her head.

When they finally reached the stadium for their next show, Roman helped Dean out and got his gym bag out of the back. All of them went inside to head right to where a ring was already set up for them. Seth jumped in to take a stance as he watched Roman get in with an amused look.

"Boys don't you want to change into more suitable clothes for training." Stephanie suggested to the two.

"We're good." Seth said before throwing a punch at Roman.

Dean watched his brothers training from his seat on the steel steps and had a sad look on his face. He turned when a hand ruffled his hair and saw his dad was standing next to him.

"How about this become a triple threat and you act as ref for us."

"Really?"

"Just keep your distance and don't try anything on your brothers."

Dean got in the ring before Hunter did to stand across from Roman and Seth. From off to the side, Stephanie watched the training match with a smile.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	91. Too Smart Sons

Seth was in his match against Dolph Ziggler and had just hit a curb stomp to go for a pin. Instead he was tackled by Dean who began to pound on him, which actually revealed his new gear of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a blackish grey leather jacket. The fact he was wearing his new gear and Seth's own hasn't even arrive yet was a small dig from Dean to Seth. Rolling out of the ring, Seth quickly made his way up the ramp to try getting away from his brother. He should've known that Dean would want to get back at him for costing him his match against Bray.

"This ain't gonna be over Seth. This ain't gonna be over until I get my hands on that smug, corporate, extremely punchable face of yours." Dean said after being given a mic. "And I know you don't do anything without Triple H's permission these days, but why don't you save yourself some time and get this over with. Come down here and fight me like a man."

The two brothers just looked at each other in the eyes while waiting for one to make a move. Dean had tossed off his jacket to begin pacing around a little in the ring without taking his eyes off of Seth.

"Dean." hearing his name made Dean look at the screen to see his dad on it. "Calm down. Calm down. There's no need to go all crazy out there. Come on. You wanna fight Seth Rollins? That's great and fine with me after what happened on Smackdown. The good news is you like to fight like me, but Dean, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you."

Hearing Hunter try to do the British accent and failing forced both Seth and Dean to hold back their laughs and amused looks. Then Wade Barrett's music played and he saw the man come out with his little cape on. As the two were fighting in the ring, Seth reached the Authority's office to see his dad watching the match.

"Dean's too much like me. He's a fighter and won't back down to anyone."

"Yeah, even his own brother." Seth replied as he took his gloves off.

"Careful Seth. I'm still deciding on your punishment for costing Dean his match against Bray."

"Sorry. I'm going to go get changed while you watch your favorite son's match."

"Seth Rollins Helmsley." Hunter turned to look at the young wrestler. "Take a seat."

Seth did as told in a cushioned chair and looked at Hunter who pulled a chair over to be seated in front of him. A fatherly look was given to Seth who had his head down looking at the floor.

"One: You, Dean, and Roman are all equal in mine and your mom's eyes. Right now we're focused on Dean due to his shoulder injury and also with what happened on Smackdown. I know you see this as me favoring Dean, but you did cause this by interfering in the match. Though I will talk to Dean about interfering in your match tonight. Though he did get you the win with a disqualification."

"But then why are you having him verse Barrett while I got stuck versing Ziggler again. How many times am I going to have to beat him before I get a new opponent?"

"Seth. Do you know how many times I had to verse the same opponent in a row? News flash son, you're going to be having a repeat of opponents in the future. And two: we want to make sure that everyone gets the point that you three boys separate are still forces to be messed with. That our sons are very talented wrestlers and are every bit taking after me in certain ways."

"Still think it's unfair." Seth mumbled.

"One day you'll see what I mean. Now go get changed out of-" Hunter stopped as he saw something on the television.

Dean had been knocked over the top ropes by Barrett to connect with the apron and then the floor. Though it scared the man to see Dean's shoulder and head go bouncing off both and then be laying on the floor holding his shoulder in pain.

"Oh no. Please be okay." Hunter whispered as his eyes did not leave the screen that showed his youngest son.

"I'm going to go get changed." Seth said with his head down.

"Seth I don't want to see you going down the ramp to that ring. If you even step foot on that ramp, you can kiss money in the bank good bye." Hunter warned the boy who nodded quickly before leaving.

The man's eyes then went back to the screen to watch as the ref checked on Dean and then a replay made Hunter look away at not being able to watch it again. Relief did not filled the man at seeing Dean go to get back in the ring and looked down at a boot catching Dean in the face to send him back down on the floor.

"Come on Dean. You can do this. Don't give up."

"Maybe we should stop the match Hunter."

He turned to see his wife come in with worry for Dean too. Stephanie was hugged by her husband to try helping her relax a little even though both knew it wouldn't work.

"Steph, we can't stop the match. If we do, Dean will feel like we want him to keep on losing."

"If he begins to look like he can't keep going. You better go out there and do something to end that match or I will."

"I will. Right now, he looks like he can handle it."

"Where's Seth?" Stephanie asked at not seeing their middle son.

"I had him go get changed. Don't worry I gave him a strict warning about going down that ramp during this match or no money in the bank."

"Good. At least you're getting better with punishing the boys."

"I can be a tough dad honey."

Both looked back to the match to see Wade was really working on Dean's shoulder, which worried the two. Stephanie had a want to punch the announcers at hearing what they were saying her husband was smiling at what was happening to Dean. Before she could make any move to leave and go give the announcers' a taste of her mother's rage, her husband put an arm around her. They watched as Dean began to fight back and get an upper hand on Wade.

"Our boy is a fighter." Hunter told his wife who nodded.

Suddenly they heard the announcers' complaining about someone appearing and saw Dean stop. Standing on the announce table was Seth who was taunting his brother. Wade went to try taking advantage to get hit and sent to his knees. Dean then punched Seth who had climbed onto the apron in the face to send him to the floor. He turned to see Barrett running at him and sent him through the ropes onto the floor. With an internal smirk, Dean did a suicide dive through the ropes to knock both his brother and Wade down. Seth began to try getting away and went over a barricade for his brother to follow him who forgot about the match.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stephanie put a hand to her face as she heard the bell ring.

"Seth is too smart. He actually thought about how to get out there without going against what I told him. Remind me from now on to be more detailed on what I mean by not interfering in each other's' matches." Hunter told his wife.

They saw Dean go over the barricade and get back in the ring to knock Wade down on the mat. A Dirty Deeds was then given to the intercontinental champion before getting to his feet as his music played.

"Want me to collect one and you can collect the other."

Standing at the door was Roman who had an amused look on his face. Hunter knew his oldest boy wasn't too worried with how Seth and Dean were fighting. A wave of the hand from Stephanie signaled to the oldest for him to come in the room.

"Could you go find Seth and tell him that dad and mom are now making a worse punishment for him. Also let him know he's grounded until we say he's not, which means no TV, games, or phone." Hunter explained to Roman who nodded.

"Sure thing dad." Roman agreed and left to head down the hall to see Vickie carrying two ice coffees. "Hey Vickie. Have you seen Seth at all around here?"

"No. Why are you looking for him?" the woman asked with a suspicious look aimed at the boy.

"I have some news to pass on to him."

"So you're not going to try persuading me to put in a good word for you to get in the battle royal?"

"I was, but then realized they really don't want me in it."

"Wow. So no big speech about how I'm their little coffee runner."

"Nope. Though they're probably gonna want sweetener in that coffee for sure."

"Oh my gosh. I forgot. I'll be right back."

"Yup."

Vickie quickly set the coffees down before leaving to get the sweetener while Roman saw Seth go running by with Dean chasing after him with a kendo stick. He went over to take the stick from his little brother while Seth ran into the bathroom to lock the door in hopes of escaping the younger. That had left the coffees alone for a passing Stardust to look at the coffees for a second. He then waved his hand over them for some kind of dust to fall into them.

"Dean stop it. That kendo stick isn't going to be put anywhere except back with all the other stuff that belongs under the ring." Roman said as he kept the kendo stick out of Dean's reach after him trying to take it back. "Now go get changed out of your gear and put your damn sling on to prevent any more injury to your shoulder."

"Fine." Dean sighed and walked away with a childlike pout on his face.

"Seth come on out now. I just sent Dean away to get changed." Roman told the younger as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm not coming out."

"Seth, you're in enough trouble already. Right now, you're grounded and that's not even your full punishment."

"I'm still not coming out."

The oldest brother just shook his head at how childish the two were acting. He turned around to see Stardust standing by the coffees and quickly shooed him away. Vickie came back with the sweetener and thanked Roman for watching the coffees before heading to deliver them to her bosses. Shaking his head, Roman sat on the crate to wait for Seth to come out of the bathroom. As Vickie got to her bosses, she heard them talking about what to do with Seth and Dean. If she was their parents, both would be over her knee faster than they could blink to be given red bottoms. Those two boys were in need of more discipline with how they just run around, but their dad and uncle did the same too. The apple didn't far very far from the tree there along with them being just as spoiled like their mother was by Vince. Stephanie took her coffee and Hunter turned for his to be knocked into Vickie and spilled all over the place and onto Vickie.

"Vickie, what are you doing? What are you- what are you doing? What-now. What am I-what am I supposed to drink, right?" Hunter was upset as he wiped coffee off his suit jacket sleeve. "I'm-go get me another coffee Vick."

"Yes sir." Vickie said as she left to do as he ordered.

"Woah. That's really gonna stain." Stephanie said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Hunter replied at his wife's amusement. "Just-you know and would it take her four hours to get it in the first place and no ice in the-"

He watched his wife take a sip and then she had to mess with him by saying it was good. The two turned to the door as Roman came into the room with both his brothers on opposite sides of him. Dean had his sling on and took a seat on the couch with his eyes on his phone. Though Seth went to take his own seat and removed his phone for it to be taken by Hunter.

"You happen to be grounded young man. So this here will be staying with me until you're no longer grounded. Also we're still deciding on your punishment for in the ring."

"You said not to go down the ramp dad and I didn't. I used the crowd instead."

"Onto that little thing. When I said that, it meant not to be anywhere near that match at all either coming down the ramp or through the crowd." Hunter said for Seth to look down. "From now on, you aren't going anywhere alone or out of my sight during Dean's matches. Understood Seth?"

"Yes sir." Seth mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Now onto Dean. How does your shoulder feel?" Stephanie asked as she brushed some of Dean's hair from his eyes.

"Hurts, but really I'll be fine." Dean answered.

"Funny because you needed me to help you get your shirt on due to not being able to use that arm." Roman said to get a glare from Dean.

"Shut up." Dean hissed at his older brother.

"Dean. Tell us the truth." Hunter moved in front of the boy. "How bad does your shoulder hurt on a scale from one to ten with ten being the most painful?"

"Eight." Dean whispered.  
"Speak a little louder please." Hunter ordered.

"It's an eight dad."

"Roman can you get me the ice pack from the mini fridge please." Hunter instructed the oldest.

He took the ice pack to set gently on Dean's shoulder who flinched a little in pain. As Hunter was taking care of the boy, Stephanie put a hand to her mouth before running into the bathroom. Roman noticed this and knocked on the door to check on his mom.

"Um dad, I think something is wrong." he told Hunter who came over to the bathroom door.

"Go see if one of the medics can give you something for Dean's shoulder to help with the pain and maybe something for your mom's stomach to settle it." Hunter told the boy who nodded before leaving. "Steph are you all right?"

There were gagging sounds coming from inside the bathroom, which gave him his answer. Right then Vickie came into the room with a new coffee for Hunter in her hand. She saw that Seth and Dean were kicking each other as they sat on the couch, which made her a little worried of it going any further.

"Sir, I brought your coffee."

"Vickie, now is not a good time."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you hear Stephanie getting sick in there? What did you put in that coffee?"

"Nothing Hunter. I had nothing in the coffee."

"Well, something had to been that made her sick."

"It's not my fault. There's nothing-I didn't do anything."

"Well, you're gonna have to go in there and check on her. I need to stay out here to make sure those two don't begin attacking each other." Hunter said while pointing at Dean and Seth who stopped kicking at their dad's eyes on them.

"Okay." Vickie sighed.

"I'm not going in there." Hunter then knocked on the door. "Steph, are you okay? Steph, Vickie's coming in to check on you."

"Stephanie, are you okay? Are you okay Steph?"

Dean and Seth were blocked by the door from seeing Stephanie get sick on Vickie. Though both saw a mirror by the door was covered in throw up and saw Hunter trying to mask a disgusted face at what he had seen happen.

"Did Vickie just get-" Seth tried to ask his brother who was just as shocked.

"I think mom just-"

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Hunter had peeked from behind the door to see what had happened. "Wow Steph. We got to get you out of here. Come on. Come on honey."

Hunter took his wife's arm while giving a look at the boys to signal for them to follow them on out. Both got their bags and were going to follow after the two as they heard Hunter say oh my god a couple more times.

"Okay dear. All right. Boys come along, your mom needs to go lay down." Hunter said to them while leading his wife towards the door. "Go ahead with the boys-I'll meet you-go ahead, I'll meet you in the car."

Seth and Dean put their arms around Stephanie to help lead her out of the room. They saw Hunter turn to Vickie with disgust still on his face at her appearance.

"Vickie, oh my god. Vickie you're-you're in charge okay? Just make sure nothing goes wrong in that battle royal. And don't forget to take a shower. Excuse me."

He quickly left the room to see Seth and Dean with Stephanie who was getting sick in a garbage pal. Both looked at her with concern as they rubbed her back to help comfort her. As Hunter reached them, Roman came running over with a confused expression.

"What happened?" the oldest boy asked.

"Mom threw up on Vickie." Dean and Seth answered together.

"Wait what?" Roman looked at his brothers shocked.

"Something in the coffee might have made her sick. I'm taking your brothers and her back to the hotel so both her and Dean can get some rest." Hunter explained to his oldest son.

"Since you're not here, could I maybe be in the battle royal tonight?" Roman asked with a hopeful look. "Please dad."

"If you can get Vickie to put you in the match, then go ahead. Though the Authority can't look like they're happy with it."

"Thank you."

Roman hugged his dad before he quickly ran down the hall to find Vickie and convince her to let him be in the battle royal. He found her in her office with herself still covered in throw up and Roman tried to not look disgusted.

"What do you want?" Vickie asked with an annoyed tone.

"Vickie, we both know you're in hot water now and most likely Stephanie's gonna fire you next week, but you can still do something to stand up to the Authority. And if they do fire you, at least you that you did something positive for the WWE Universe. Make it official. Put me in the battle royal."

"Fine, you're in." she screamed at him before slamming the office door in his face.

With a smile, Roman walked away to get ready for the match he would be in tonight. At the hotel, Hunter saw Stephanie laying on their bed with a hand on her stomach. He saw Dean and Seth were in their connecting room sitting on their own beds. Hunter turned on the bedroom television to monitor Raw and saw that his oldest had gotten himself in the battle royal.

"He's convincing."

"Just like his dad." Stephanie whispered.

"You just rest honey. I'll go make sure our youngest boys are not attacking each other in their room."

Hunter went into the boys' room to see Dean laying on his bed with his phone in hand. On the bed near the wall was Seth who had a pout on his face at being grounded and unable to do anything.

"Boys, Roman got himself into the match. If you both want, you can watch it with me and your mom. Though afterwards, you are both to head on to bed. Dean you need to get some rest with your shoulder and Seth you're still grounded."

Both got up to head right over to sit on the floor against their parents' bed to watch the match. They laughed at seeing Damien Sandow dressed as Lebron James be tossed out by all the other wrestlers in the match. All of them were rooting for Roman who was doing okay in the match at this time. When Roman did a double spear on Rybaxel before using a superman punch on Fandago to eliminate him, Seth and Dean started to cheer for their brother.

"If Roman wins the belts, can I be the first one to verse him for them?" Seth asked his parents.

"Not if you keep interfering in your brother's matches." Hunter answered.

"Boys come sit on the bed. The floor can't be that comfortable." Stephanie told them from where she sat against the headboard.

"We're okay mom." Seth assured.

They both went back to watching the match and didn't see the smile that went on Stephanie's face at them thinking of her. In the match, they saw it was Roman and Rusev as the final two. Both boys cheered as they saw Roman eliminate Rusev and Hunter had a proud look on his face at what his oldest had just done.

"Okay boys. Time to get ready for bed." Hunter said as he turned the television off.

"Can't we stay up till Roman gets here?" Seth asked pleadingly.

"Not tonight. One of you is grounded and the other needs to rest so he can heal up."

Frowns went on the two's faces before they got to their feet and said good night to Stephanie. They then went into their rooms to get ready for bed and Hunter was getting his own pajamas out when he heard a cry of pain. He ran into the boys' room to see Dean standing with a hand on his shoulder.

"Seth help him. I don't want him hurting himself more."

"On it dad." Seth agreed and helped Dean change.

Once everyone was in pajamas, Hunter heard the door open for Roman to come in with a smile on his face. A hug was given to the oldest boy by Hunter who had a proud look.

"You earned this spot in the ladder match. Now go get ready for bed and get some rest since you must be worn out after your match."

"Thanks dad. How are you feeling mom?" Roman asked Stephanie.

"Worn out, but my stomach is better. Good job tonight."

Roman went into the room he shared with his brothers to get into pajamas. As he was about to get in bed, he saw Dean was already asleep in his own bed while Seth had Dean's phone. The younger was playing a game on it and didn't notice Hunter walk in to wish them all good night.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley. You happen to be grounded and that means no phone even if it is your brother's."

Quickly Seth set the phone down before pulling a blanket over himself to try getting out of trouble. A laugh escaped Roman as he settled into the middle bed and closed his eyes. Soon all three were fast asleep and couldn't wait to see what would happen on Smackdown.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	92. Vickie Vs Stephanie

In the Authority's office, the three brothers watched their mom in the ring punishing Vickie for Roman getting put in the battle royal. The boys' eyes all widened at their mom announcing she was Vickie's opponent for her match will decide if she keeps her job. From the desk he sat at, Hunter now watched his wife with a curious look as Vickie accepted the match.

"Is mom really going to wrestle?" Roman asked his dad.

"Looks like it."

"How good is mom?" Dean asked.

"I trained her myself and she knew how to wrestle before we met."  
"Mom is going to kick Vickie's ass." Seth said right as Stephanie walked in.  
"Language young man."  
"Sorry."  
"We're so going to be watching your match now." Roman told their mom.  
"Of course."  
"I should go before anyone catches me in here." Roman got up from the couch.

He left the office to go get ready for his four on three match that he had. Soon it was time for Hunter to head out to the ring to talk about the ones in the Money In The Bank. Hunter explained some of the matches to the crowd before going on to the first new entrant that was Kofi Kingston. The list continued with Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Rob Van Dam, and Wade Barrett. Afterwards, he said that Seth was his pick to win the briefcase. Seth came out to brag for him to be interrupted by Rob Van Dam. At Rob reminding everyone of him crushing Hunter's trachea at the first elimination chamber match, Seth could see his dad get a little annoyed and ordered the man to shut his mouth. At Rob wanting a match against Seth, Hunter listened to his son say he would face him and agreed to the match. When the match was coming to an end with Seth about to win, Dean got in the ring to start attacking his brother. As Seth paced by the entrance, Dean got a mic handed to him.  
"That means we'll go ahead and put me in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match right now, huh?" Dean looked right at his brother with a smirk. "Because if they don't, I'm still gonna show up in Boston anyway. I'm still gonna bash in Rollins' face and I'm still gonna grab that briefcase and walk out the door with it. I will screw up that darn pay per view. I'm coming to Money In The Bank regardless and I ain't coming to play nice."

Backstage Hunter watched and listened to Dean as he made a decision on what to do. At the door opening, Hunter saw the youngest walk in and plop down on the couch.  
"Go ahead with grounding me for what I did."  
"Remember I made that agreement with you three. You can get involved in each others' matches to even out the score."  
"You were serious about that?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, now go get ice on your shoulder."

Right after Dean entered the bathroom to get ice, Seth came into the office. The boy explained to his dad that Dean had to be in the match or the youngest is going to just keep appearing.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I have taken Dean's chances away. Perhaps this will also make sure the Authority gets that briefcase."

"I get that." Hunter nodded.

"Please."

"Okay." Hunter patted Seth on the back as Dean came out of the bathroom. "You're in the match Dean."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. This way everyone can see how great all three of my sons are." Hunter said as Seth looked shocked.  
"He's not grounded."  
"Will be for tonight and tomorrow, but isn't at Money In The Bank."  
"This is going to be fun." Dean laughed as he sat back on the couch.  
"If this blows up in your face, it's gonna be on you." Hunter told Seth who nodded in understanding.  
"Call it even?" Seth asked as he sat next to Dean.  
"Until Money In The Bank." Dean replied with a smirk.

The two twins hugged and watched Raw as they were curious about their mom and Vickie's match. When it was time for Vickie and Stephanie's match, all three boys were in the office watching. Confusion was on the boys' faces at their mom not being dressed to wrestle. At seeing the pool filled with a brown liquid the boys looked disgusted. They saw their mom have the three Divas grab Vickie and soon the Divas were thrown into the mud. Stephanie removed her heels before shoving Vickie from behind into the pool of mud. Hunter knew his wife should be careful and not continue taunting Vickie. All three boys sat in shock at their mom being tossed into the mud.  
"See boys, this is why you don't gloat after a victory." Hunter told his sons.  
"Why don't you go help mom out, dad?" Seth suggested.  
"No. Your mom made her own bed there boys." Hunter replied as he sat in his desk chair. "Just remember this lesson boys. You always get payback for what've done."  
"Better watch out Seth." Roman whispered.

"Be nice Rome." Hunter said.

When Stephanie came into the office after showing, she saw her husband look down. Before she could say anything, they all heard Roman's music play. All of them watched the three on four match and the boys cheered for their brother.

"Dad." Dean called.

"Yes, Dean?" Hunter looked at his son.

"Why is Paul Heyman out there during Rome's match?"  
"Is he going to try taking Rome from us?" Seth asked nervously.  
"No boys. Randy won't let him." Hunter assured and then looked to his wife.

Both could not forget that Heyman is hiding something about their sons and what he's done to the three boys. The only reason they could see that Heyman wanted the boys could be just for power, but also could be another reason they aren't aware of. Checking the time, Hunter signaled to Dean for him to follow his dad out of the office. They heard Sheamus' music play and Kane stood ready to go out.  
"Don't hurt Roman. Use control with my son." Hunter instructed before Kane's music played.

Once everyone was down from Kane attacking them, Triple H's music began to play. He walked out with Dean following behind him and they went to stand by Randy on the ramp.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the eighth participant in the championship ladder match. The Demon Kane."

A smirk came to Dean's face as a spear from Roman was given to Kane. The oldest stood in the ring with his eyes on his dad and Randy. His music began to play, but still his eyes stayed on Hunter and he held a fist up for Dean to nod his head. An arm was put over Dean for his dad to start leading him backstage. There was a proud look on Hunter's face at what his oldest son had done.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	93. Understanding the Helmsleys

Dean and Seth stood with their dad and Randy ready to go out to the ring. The youngest boy was in his ring gear since he had a match after the segment. At their dad's music playing, the boys followed him and Randy down to the ring. Seth and Dean stood on opposite ropes as Randy was off to the side. Between the two boys was Hunter giving them proud looks. When they got down, Seth and Dean stood on one side of their dad while Randy was on the other side.  
"Rollins and Ambrose confuse me. They're both in the Authority, but have been trying to beat each other up. Now they're standing together like nothing is wrong." Cole said as he looked at the brothers.

In the ring, Hunter started to talk to the crowd with an arm over Dean to keep him and Seth from starting anything. He announced that they were in what's called the Authority Era. Dean noticed his brother look down for a second like something was wrong. He gave his twin a gentle nudge to be assured that nothing was wrong by the slight older. Both heard their dad finish up explaining how great the Money In The Bank matches are going to be.  
"At the Money In The Bank pay per view, you don't only get that. No. No. No, there's much, much more. You also get a traditional Money In The Bank Contract Ladder match in which one man will climb a ladder and retrieve a contract that allows him to create his own opportunities." Hunter reach his arm out to set a hand on Seth's shoulder.

He was now looking at his two sons that would be in the said match on Sunday. Dean noticed a snort come from Orton about something. Though the confident smirk on Seth's face made one go on Dean's own.  
"Now if I was a gambling man, I'd say that when Sunday is over, you're looking at pretty solid group right here." Hunter gave a smile to his sons. "I would be willing to say that the brand new WWE World Heavyweight Champion and brand new face of the WWE will be non other than Randy Orton. And standing by his sides with one holding a briefcase and contract in hand allowing him a championship match anywhere, any place, any time either Seth Rollins or Dean Ambrose. And whether you like it or not, ladies and gentlemen, that, that, is what's best for business."  
"Hunter, you're exactly right. That is what's best for business." Randy stepped forward with his mic to his mouth.

The two boys listened to him say what he will become on Sunday. Seth gave a glance to Dean for the older boy to step forward.  
"That's right." They said at the same time.  
"Also on Sunday at the Money In The Bank pay per view, I or Dean will climb the ladder, will defeat six other superstars including each other." Seth said.  
"And we will forge our own destinies when we secure a contract that guarantees one of us a-" Dean stopped for Seth to finish.  
"WWE World Heavyweight Championship match anytime."

"Any where."

"And in case things don't work out like our dad said, we always got a Plan B." Seth smiled as he glanced to his brother.

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute. Mr. Plan B pray tell what exactly do you think is gonna go wrong?" Randy asked Seth.

"Hey, take it easy Randy." Dean said as his dad pulled him closer.  
"I wasn't-I didn't mean that. No. No. No. I mean it's not unthinkable that you might not get the job done again, you know." Seth told the viper.  
"Seth." Dean hissed at his twin.  
"Seth, that's not unthinkable. What's not unthinkable is that without your Shield guys standing by your side that I don't whip your ass."  
"Stay out of it." Hunter instructed Dean who was about to say something and then he put his attention to his middle son and Randy. "Hey you-All right. All right. Hey. All right."

Hunter got between the two to prevent any fighting from breaking out. Thankfully Dean moved to lean back on the ropes so his dad didn't have to worry about him. A hand was set on Seth's chest to make him take a step back and to tell him he needed to cool down.  
"Okay. I got to do this in front of everybody. All right. I understand sometimes, there might be some, some trust issues." Hunter said to the two. "Randy, do you know why you should trust Seth? Seth, you know why you should trust Randy?"  
"Can I go backstage?" Dean asked looking bored.  
"No. Just stay there." Hunter instructed and got no answer from Randy or Seth. "Because I do, that's why. Because I trust him, that's why you thrust him."

Randy glanced at Seth when Hunter pointed at the boy. The viper also noticed how bored Dean looked at having to listen.  
"And you wanna know the reality of it for both of you?" Hunter looked at both of them. "The reality of it whether you like it or not is there's one constant in this whole equation. One constant that isn't gonna change and that is the Authority That is Steph, that is me. It is not gonna change. So here's the thing, you can either survive against the Authority or you can thrive with the Authority. So while trust right now might be a little bit of a bitter taste in your moths. Adapt or perish, right?" Hunter then motioned Dean over to them. "This is the future. This is the present. This is the future. This is the plan and like I said, this is best for business, all right?"

An arm then went over Dean as Seth looked down at the mat. Both him and Randy remained silent at being lectured by Hunter.  
"Now, we'll move on because where you see Seth Rollins lately, you see one boy. Dean Ambrose." Hunter ruffled his youngest's hair as he talked.  
"Triple H acts as if Ambrose hasn't been causing trouble." JBL said low.  
"Like he said before, Dean likes to fight like him." Cole reminded.

Dean shook his head at his dad still trying to do the accent. Soon it was time for Dean's match against Wade Barrett. The boy began to circle the ring before getting Barrett in a corner to hit him with punches. Throughout the match, the two went back and forth until Dean delivered a Dirty Deeds that won him the match. He heard Jack Swagger's music and looked at the man ready to fight if he wanted to. Instead a clothesline from Swagger was delivered to Barrett and Dean just smirked. An idea came to the boy and he did a suicide dive right into Swagger to knock the man on the floor. Using a ladder, Dean struck Swagger in the back with it. When Dean got in the ring, he was picked up be just dumped over the top rope to the floor.  
"This is no place for a bratty kid."

Dean ran back in to take Swagger down and started throwing strikes. As Dean was tossed around outside the ring, Seth came up behind to lightly toss him into the steel steps. He then rolled Dean into the ring and removed his suit jacket.

"It's every man for himself little bro." Seth said to Dean with a smirk.

As Seth was about help his brother up, a darkness took over him for him to back into the ropes trying to shove it away. Barrett took the chance to smash an elbow right into Dean's face as the boy had gotten just to his feet. Seeing his twin fall to the mat snapped the darkness away and Seth saw Barrett bent over mocking Dean. He rushed forward to deliver a curb stomp on Wade and then kneeled beside his brother.

"Dean?" Seth touched his brother's arm to get a groan.

"That hurt."

Carefully Seth helped a starting come to Dean up on his feet and they got out of the ring. The twins got backstage to see their mom come over to them.

"We're okay." Dean assured.

"Let's get you both to the office." Stephanie said.

They got to the office where Hunter gave a proud smile to Seth. Dean sat on the couch as he noticed Randy glaring at him for some reason. When Hunter touched Dean's face, the man wanted to make sure his son wasn't badly hurt.

"I'm fine dad."

"Can't be too careful." Hunter said and then ruffled his hair. "Now go get changed into normal clothes."

Both boys were sitting on the couch after changing when they saw the video of their mom and Vickie from last week's Raw. Their dad like that day just shook his head before going back to where he was doing at the desk. Next match was an interest to the family since it was Kane versing Roman. At Roman's music playing, Hunter's oldest son came down through the crowd for his match. They all watched the match to see Roman just showing off his power against Kane.

"You look proud dad." Seth said with a laugh.

"I'm proud of all three of my boys. Right now Roman is showing how much my training paid off."

"Um dad." Dean pointed at the screen.

On it was Roman laying on the floor while Kane cleared off a table. When Kane went to do a chokeslam, Roman fought out of it like their dad had taught him. Soon the match was coming to an end after a superman punch from Roman. The boy was setting up for a spear when Randy came down to the ring. A hotshot was given to Roman for him to be stuck in a corner as Randy attacked him. When Randy was talking to Kane, Roman got up to deliver a superman punch to Orton before getting a chokeslam from Kane.

"What the hell?" Seth asked confused.

Kane had set a ladder up for Randy to climb up it to the belts. The three had no clue on what is going on between the two men. Luckily Roman was being left alone until Randy put down the belts. Hunter was on his feet about to run out if Randy gave a punt kick to his son. At Roman moving to instead deliver a spear to Orton and one to Kane, Hunter was relieved and proud of his oldest.

"Now that I wouldn't mind seeing at Money In The Bank." Seth said for Dean to nod agreeing with his twin.

Soon Roman got to the office for his dad to hug him with a proud look. At seeing that, Roman knew his dad hadn't sent Orton out to interfere in his match.

"Get changed Rome. I think some room service should be a good dinner tonight."

Once all three of his boys were ready to go, Hunter led them out to the parking lot. They got into the rental car to drive back to the hotel and Roman ordered room servoice on the way. At what movie to watch being asked by Hunter, he rolled his eyes at them answering with Blade 3. He really needed to get rid of that DVD since his sons have nonstop teased him about it for years. Though Seth does have a yorkie for a dog that isn't too far from a Pomeranian. Mentioning that had She defending how tough his dog was and how Kevin did really cool things. Roman glared at his brother when he said one cool thing was peeing on the oldest while he slept. Now Roman was trying to tackle Seth who kept out of the way and Dean just ignored his older brothers while he want on his laptop. Hunter couldn't think of any other sight to have with his sons all acting like teenagers and not hating his guts.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter. I'll be putting Chapter 94 up tomorrow during Raw.**


	94. Bad Memories

Dean laid on the floor that was cold against his bare arms and he heard someone coming closer to him. His eyes through extremely blurry vision went on Bray who crouched beside him to comb hair back from Dean's eyes.

"You are very important pup. Soon once I complete the process, no one will stop me from getting what I want."

The man then moved on top of Dean and reached for the boy's belt to start undoing it. He stopped at hearing voices that were getting from someone getting closer to them. Bray glared down at the boy before saying he got lucky this time with his brothers interfering, but the man will complete what needs to be for him to get the power he wants.

"I can't believe you are defending the fact that you cheated in such a huge match."

Hearing Roman's yell snapped Dean from his memory and he looked up at his brothers. Seth stood against a wall with his newly won money in the bank briefcase in his hand. Only a few feet from him was Roman with anger clear in his eyes at the fact Seth had used Kane to help him win.

"I don't need you telling me how I should win my matches." Seth told the older.

"You know fully well that you cost Dean his chance at winning the briefcase. All because you are a selfish little brat."

"You're just pissed due to the fact you didn't get the belts in your match."

Roman went to take a step towards Seth who didn't look at all intimidated by the older. From his seat on the floor against the wall, Dean watched them with a shake of his head. Painfully pushing himself up to his feet, Dean began to head between them with a hand on Roman's chest.

"Calm down Rome. I'll just bug Seth for having cheated."

"You should be pissed off at him Dean. Due to his selfishness, you lost your chance at being Mr. Money in the Bank. Instead, you just sat against that wall with no care at all that he cheated you out of the briefcase."

"Like I said, I'm going to handle it."

"When are you going to stop being a little wimp Dean and stand up for yourself."

That made Dean look away with hurt clear in his eyes at what his older brother had just called him. Seth moved to go for Roman when Dean put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't you dare call him that." Seth ordered.

"When are you going to let Dean see he can't always look to us to protect him." Roman told Seth crossing his arms.

"Roman. Please stop." Dean said.

"No Dean. I won't stop until you finally grow up and be tough. One day Bray will get a hold of you and Seth and I won't be there to save you."

"Shut up you asshole." Seth spat.

"I won't let you smother him anymore."

"Roman." Dean whispered in a begging tone.

"Just maybe Bray getting his hands on you is just what you need to finally stop being weak Dean." Roman said.

Like as if that statement was a blow, Dean backed away from his brothers in shock. He quickly ran out of the locker room to pass Hunter and Stephanie on the way in the hall. Both looked at him confused on what was going on and entered the boys' locker room. They could see the tension going on between Roman and Seth.

"First thing we need to discuss boys." Hunter said to get both boys' attention on him. "Seth, you using Kane to win the briefcase was wrong. For that, you're grounded for the rest of tonight and tomorrow."

"But you've cheated to win in past matches dad." Seth complained.

"Do as I say and not as I do young man. Now onto the second thing, why did Dean go running out of here before?" Hunter asked them to see Roman get glared at by Seth.

"He didn't like being told the truth." Roman answered.

"You no good son of a-"

"Seth Rollins Helmsley. Watch your language." Stephanie ordered. "Now what happened with Dean?"

"Seth and I were arguing over the fact that Seth cheated in his match and that Dean should be the one who had won the briefcase." Roman informed.

"Okay. Yes, we agree Seth shouldn't have cheated." Hunter replied.

"While we were arguing, Dean was sitting on the floor against the wall not saying a word. He then stood up to prevent us from physically fighting by going between us." Seth added.

"What happened next boys?" Steph asked.

"I was upset that Dean wasn't mad at Seth for what he did. So I told him he needed to start standing up for himself." Roman told them.

"You also told him that maybe it would be best if Bray got his hands on him." Seth yelled and lunged at Roman to attack him in anger.

Hunter quickly grabbed Seth to pull him away and force him back. The man then turned to Roman with shock at what he had just heard. From where she stood, Stephanie had a hand over her mouth in shock and worry.

"Why would you say that to your brother Roman?" Hunter asked his oldest son.

"All he ever does is let others push him around. Dean never stands up for himself." Roman answered.

"Hunter, we need to find Dean before something happens." Stephanie told her husband who nodded.

"Contact Kane and Randy to have them keep their eyes out for Dean. Also, have Kane come here to escort these two back to the hotel room. Since you both can't seem to just leave your brother alone. Both of you are grounded from the rest of tonight and tomorrow. We'll have a more serious talk once back at the hotel room after finding your brother." Hunter explained to the two who looked down.

After a couple of minutes, Kane arrived to escort the two boys to the hotel. Stephanie and Hunter went looking around the arena for their missing son. Meanwhile, Dean was sitting against a wall between two crates with his knees to his chest. He was trying to keep the tears from falling at how hurt he was by his brothers.

"I'm not weak." he whispered to himself.

"Well if it isn't Dean Ambrose."

Looking up at the voice, Dean saw Sheamus standing there in front of him with a smirk. Dean didn't know what to do as the united states champion began to move closer.

"I'm curious if you want to be united states champion again. Though if you say yes, I'll have to punish you to stop you."

"Leave me alone." Dean spat as all his anger began to come out.

"Looks like the little pup has some bite right now."

"I said to leave me alone or are you deaf after Randy's DDTs on you?"

"You should stop talking before I have to do it myself."

"I would like to see you try. We both know that I'm not scared of you."

Dean stood up to be standing only a couple of feet from Sheamus ready to fight. A laugh escaped Sheamus who tossed the belt at Dean to then slam the boy into a crate. That made a silent cry leave Dean who put a hand to his face where his mouth was bleeding. Quickly turning to throw his own strike, Dean caught Sheamus in the stomach with a punch. It sent the irishman stumbling back a little with a hand on his stomach. With a quickness, Sheamus shoved Dean back whose back connected with the wall for him to fall to the floor.

"What is going on here?"

At seeing Hunter and Stephanie coming over, Sheamus ran away to avoid getting into trouble. Both went over to Dean who painfully stood up after some help from his dad.

"Your mouth is bleeding." Stephanie said with concern for her youngest son.

"I'm fine mom."

"Let's get you back to the hotel room." Hunter told him.

"No. I refuse to let Seth and Roman continue seeing me as weak and until they stop, I won't see them."

"Dean." Stephanie put a hand to his face. "Don't make yourself suffer due to how your brothers are treating you. We know you aren't weak and have punished your brothers for what they have done."

"You don't get it. Seth cheated because I'm not tough enough to be the one to get in his way. Also Roman is right that I don't stand up for myself."

Beginning to walk away, Dean felt his arm be grabbed gently. He turned to face Hunter who had a sad look in his eyes.

"The fact is that you show the part of me that isn't weak. You believe in fighting fair when needed and dirty when allowed. Also, you are tough Dean in so many ways when you are in that ring and out of it."

"How?"

"Not taking your anger out on your brothers outside the show. Instead, you want to handle it when everyone can see. There is one thing that I know, you are the Prince of Princes and will one day be a great World or WWE champion. Just know that you can't rush yourself to achieve it."

"Do you mean that?" Dean asked.

"Of course. When I look at you, I see myself in so many ways. From your leather jacket to how much of a brawler you are. Also, your Dirty Deeds is similar to my pedigree."

"Mom suggested the leather jacket to me."

"I wanted to show the world that you are our son and carry on Triple H's legacy." Stephanie told him.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Hunter asked to get a nod.

He wrapped an arm around the boy and led him to where their car was parked. Once at the hotel, they went up to their room to see Kane watching some horror movie while sitting on the couch. It was turned off once he noticed them and stood up.

"Both are in their room. I disconnected all electronics and took away their phones."

"Thank you." Hunter said.

Kane then left and Dean went over to the couch to lay down on it. He was starting to fall asleep when Stephanie set a blanket over him and sat down in the spot beside his head. She began to run her fingers through his hair to make him fall right to sleep.

"I'm going to talk with our other two." Hunter told her and went to the boys' room.

Opening the door, Hunter entered to see Seth and Roman sitting on their beds. He closed the door for some privacy before getting their attention.

"We found Dean. Though he had gotten himself into a fight with Sheamus and ended up with a bloody mouth. I hope you two are happy that you got your brother hurt."

"He needs to stand up for himself."

"Stop saying that."

"Boys enough. Do you know how Dean feels about you two treating him the way you do?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked confused.

"He believes that you two believe that he isn't a good enough wrestler. You cheating tonight made him feel like he wasn't tough enough to stop you."

"I didn't think that. Dean is tough, but I really wanted to win the briefcase." Seth looked down at his blankets.

"And you always telling him what to do or correcting him Roman is why the Shield isn't still around. Both of you are going to learn from your mistakes or god help me, I will make sure both of you don't go for any belts for the rest of the year."

"Hunter." Stephanie called.

Leaving the room, Hunter saw Dean was having some kind of bad dream. He crouched down to try soothing his son when Dean shot up to head all the way in a corner with a scared look.

"It's okay Dean. You are safe and-"

"No, dad. Bray will come and take me away."

"What?" Hunter had a worried look on his face.

"Bray left me so he could take out Roman and Seth. Then he will come back to take me away."

"He's talking about Elimination Chamber. Our match against the Wyatts." Roman informed from where him and Seth stood by the door.

"We found Dean laying on the floor of a room. Bray must've knocked him out and left him there." Seth added.

"Dean, look at me." Hunter got his attention. "You are safe from Bray and I won't let them hurt you."

"Dad, I can't keep fighting him. Every time my strength weakens and I can feel him trying to take over."

"You won't have to." Stephanie whispered.

"We won't let him take you Dean." Roman told the younger.

"Rome."

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Protecting you and Seth is very important to me."

"I'm sorry too about cheating in our match."

The three hugged each other and then went into their room to get some needed rest. Hunter and Stephanie were happy that they had worked out their problems with each other.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	95. Cash In Preventing

Dean was in his and Seth's locker room with his head back on the couch as his eyes focused on his parents out in the ring with Cena. Due to the ladder match having made his shoulder worse, he didn't have a planned match and his arm had to be kept in a sling. He didn't pay any attention to Seth coming inside the room or Roman following behind having just rolled his eyes at the middle boy. Plopping down on the couch next to his twin, Seth threw an arm around him with a wide smile.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean asked without his twin having even said anything yet.

"How would you like to do the twin trick tonight?" Seth asked as he made his twin look at him.

"I can't due to this." Dean pointed at the sling.

"This is nothing and RVD is who we'll verse." Seth assured. "Please do this with me."  
"Fine." Dean agreed and got up to go put on an extra pair of Seth's gear.

"This isn't going to end well with mom or dad. Dean shouldn't wrestle with his shoulder injury." Roman told Seth who brushed him off.

"He'll be fine. Just keep mom and dad from finding out."  
"Hell no. You two are not dragging me into this." Roman told them and went to go get ready for his match later in the show.

Once Seth and Dean were ready, Dean moved out of the room with a hood up to hide his appearance and got to a doorway that took him to a trap door under the ring. The boys had discovered this from their dad who thought it was a cool way to sneak up on your opponents when needing to. Listening to Seth's music play, Dean could hear his parents talking to Seth and almost burst out laughing at their parents telling him he still was in trouble for using Kane to win the briefcase. Dean heard the match start not too long later and the movement had the ring jumping over him. At Seth ducking under, Dean slipped out to go after Van Dam who had gotten out of the ring right before seeing the switch. A clothesline was given to the man and Dean tried to wrestle the way his twin does, but the previous night's ladder match was still affecting him. He kept putting a hand to his back whenever his shoulder hurt to not reveal the trick him and Seth were pulling. When Dean got the man back in the ring, he gave a few mocking words and tried to keep the upper hand, but a kick to the face caught him.

'I got an idea.' Dean thought and ducked down to have the man go over him.

A takedown by picking the ankle was done by Dean who got Van Dam trapped in a Boston crab, which he's seen his twin do a couple times. More of Dean's style moves couldn't be done so the boy kept referencing to what he's seen his twin do before. When Van Dam had gotten the rope, Dean dragged him back about to put him in the crab again to be flipped on his back. Pain shot through Dean's arm that he had to hide and it was hard to regain the upper hand in the match. Finally, Dean did with a leg twist on Van Dam and he tried to do a turnbuckle powerbomb to get himself tossed into a corner. At seeing Van Bam about to do something on the top rope, Dean rolled out of the ring to slip under it and looked at his twin.  
"Time to switch." Dean whispered.

Seth just touched his hand for a second to assure he was thankful to his twin for what he was doing. When the boy got out from under the ring, he stood right in the path of Van Dam doing a crossbody on him. A peek out from under the ring by Dean allowed him to see his twin laying on his stomach on the padded floor.  
"Seth get up."  
"I'm trying."

It was Van Dam grabbing him by the hair that got Seth back in the ring and he decided to just use some new ideas on the man. A twist into the ropes gave Seth the opening he needed that could give him the victory. Curb stomp and cover gave the win and Seth listened to his music play through the arena. From under the ring, Dean heard his twin's music playing and decided to put his little plan into action as he used the passage to get to the storage area where Roman waited with a camera. Slipping off his hair clips and putting on a tank top and his dad's old leather jacket, Dean gave a thumbs up to his oldest brother. Roman had his phone set up to be playing the show so they knew the right time to interrupt and Dean felt a little uncomfortable that Seth was flirting with Renee.  
"You can relax bro. He knows she's your girl." Roman assured and Dean stuck his tongue out at the older.  
"Seth." Dean called feeling like his twin was just going on and on, but still Seth was too focused on talking. "Seth."

Finally, Seth's eyes went to him after a third calling his name and Seth was confused on how Dean made this happen when he should've been under the ring at this second. Seth had a feeling that Dean was playing him and used this little trick to keep Seth from knowing his real plan.  
"Listen, puppet boy. From one scumbag to another, you don't really think this is over, do you? You don't really think you won last night, do you? You didn't win. In fact, your Plan A failed miserably and daddy Triple H wouldn't bail you out. Your Plan B. Sending Uncle Kane down to knock me off that ladder. You know, I'm not even upset about what happened at Money In The Bank, because it might be more fun this way. Every time you ever think about cashing in that contract, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna haunt you. So, go ahead and make all the plans you want, cause that briefcase you're holding doesn't have a contract inside. It's loaded with TNT, and every time you try and cash it in, it's gonna blow up in your face. Seth! Believe that"

A smirk was on Dean's face as his brother pulled the camera away to turn off and they heard the youngest's music play. Dean went to move his arm for a sharp pain to spike through from his shoulder. He gripped it tightly to be led away by Roman who knew Dean should get his arm back in a sling. On their way down the hallway, Seth came running over to shove Dean right in the bad arm without even realizing what was wrong.  
"What was that about?" Seth asked. "We should be working together and not making it look like we want to rip each other apart."  
"Seth." Roman hissed at seeing the pain on Dean's face.  
"What's going on?" Hunter stepped into view.  
"Nothing." Seth said with crossed arms and an annoyed look at his twin.  
"Dean, why are you wearing Seth's gear?" Hunter asked and then realized what they've done. "You pulled the twin trick."  
"I told them not to do it." Roman said so he wouldn't be in trouble.  
"Your arm hurt?" Hunter asked Dean who gave a nod. "I'll get you to the medic and see if they can wrap that shoulder up."

Dean was led away and when he did have his shoulder wrapped up, the boy sat in his parents' office to be watching the show. The main event soon came up and he watched his oldest brother's match and was curious about where Seth was. He realized what his twin was going to attempt to try cashing in on Cena. A smirk came to Dean's face as he left the office to be reaching the ring right before Seth could have crashed in and he tackled his twin. Punches were thrown between the two as Dean looked to be ignoring any pain in his shoulder as he did what he said was going to do. After getting Seth out of the ring, Dean clotheslined Seth over a barricade for the twins to fight in the crowd. Hunter was trying to not look too annoyed that his sons were acting like little kids at this time and soon the twins were gone through a doorway. Taking Seth's briefcase back, Hunter tried to figure out what he should do now. He got on the apron as Kane got in the ring with a chair and then Roman speared Kane to give a glare at his dad. A staredown happened for a little bit between father and son.  
"Identical staredown between father and son." Cole announced.  
"Must be like looking in a mirror for Triple H." King added.

Hunter pointed at backstage trying to tell his son to head back there, but Roman refused and looks like none of his sons were doing what he wanted. The staredown continued with the crowd cheering 'This is awesome' and Hunter got down to head backstage with his oldest just watching him. Once backstage, Hunter saw Seth go running by with Dean chasing after and quickly grabbed his youngest around the waist to lift him off his feet.  
"Want to tell me why you two can't just behave yourselves?" Hunter asked.  
"We're your sons." Dean said as he began laughing.  
"They have you there." Stephanie told her husband as she walked over with Roman.  
"That was so much fun." Seth had a large smile on his face.  
"Please stop misbehaving." Hunter sighed.

He threw Dean over his shoulder to begin carrying the rest of the way to the boys' locker room. Stephanie kept warning him that he was going to get payback with his sons with all he has done. Looks like she wasn't wrong and Hunter's hair might be grey by the end of summer with how his sons are pushing.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter. I'm going to try to put in chapter 96 on friday.**


	96. Disguised Attackers

Seth listened to Roman and Cena argue in the ring since later tonight would be a six man tag match including himself, Orton, and Kane against Roman, Cena, and Dean. Hearing Dean wouldn't be on his team upset Seth and he focused on Dean coming on the big screen. A Kane masked person coming up behind Dean confused Seth on knowing his dad would never allow Orton or Kane to do that. Fear gripped Seth at who could be attacking his twin and took the effort to dress up as Kane, himself, and Orton. Not going to stand by, Seth rushed out of the room to go locate where his twin could be. Dean was tossed into walls, garage doors, and received a chokeslam onto some crates. One of the attackers even did a curb stomp to Dean on a crate and when Seth arrived there to get on his knees beside his hurt twin.

"Dean!" Seth grabbed his shoulders to lightly shake him.  
"Get away from me!"  
"Dean, it's me." Seth hugged his twin who sat up in pain. "Who attacked you?"  
"I don't know. They were dressed like you, Randy and Kane." Dean answered as Seth helped him to stand up.  
"Everyone is going to think it was us." Seth said as they made their way to medics' room where Dean was helped to sit on a table.  
"Look at me." a medic told Dean to shine a light in his eyes.  
"Hey." Hunter walked in to go over to his youngest son's side. "Is he okay?"  
"No sign of a concussion. I want to keep him here for maybe an hour or two to just monitor him." the medic explained and Seth held his twin to lay down on the table.

"You okay baby?" Stephanie asked as she entered the room.  
"Yeah, mom. My head just hurts a little bit."  
"We'll find out who did this." Hunter promised his son as Seth agreed.  
"I'll stay here with him." Stephanie said as she pulled a chair over a set an icepack on Dean's head.

Seth left the room and Hunter touched his wife's shoulder and for her eyes to go to his. He could see the worry she had over what had been done to their son and the fact the person tried to make it look like Seth, Randy, and Kane had done it.  
"Hunter, you find out who is behind this and make sure to pummel them with a sledgehammer."  
"Just take care of our little lunatic."

He left the room to make his way to the Authorities office where Seth was talking to Randy and Kane on finding out who was disguised as them. Randy said something about this could put the crowd even more against them or had risked their spots in the Authority if Hunter or Stephanie had believed they had attacked Dean. When Seth noticed his dad in the doorway, he turned to while Randy and Kane disagreed over what would happen at Battleground. Now all Hunter wanted to do was find out who attacked Dean and compete in the main event later on. Dismissing the three wrestlers, Hunter turned to see his wife come into the office and knew she wanted to inform him of how Dean was doing.

"He's fine. Resting and medic said that should be all he needs." Stephanie whispered to her husband as they made it look like they were just being all loving with each other. Once done in the office, Hunter walked out to see Seth out in the hall waiting for his dad.  
"Seth, keep your ears open. For now, we don't comment on the attack and if people want to think we're behind it, let them."  
"But dad-."

"Please, Seth. Go make sure you are ready for your match."

Later on in Raw during the main event, Dean sat in his parents' office watching as it came to an end with Roman looking down at his three opponents Sunday at Battleground. The boy felt a hand on his head for his eyes to meet his dad's who looked upset on what he was going to say.

"Battleground is no for you. Medics want you to rest up since you could just end up hurting your shoulder worse."

"Wonderful." Dean sighed and laid back on the couch with hands to his face.

Stephanie and Hunter felt bad for their youngest son since he had been looking forward to getting his twin to verse him in a match. Both would have to think of another way for the boys to verse each other in a different pay per view.

Though that Sunday didn't seem to be a no show for Dean as he and Seth came up with a plan to give the crowd something great. Seth had gone out to the ring to rant and be like his dad was in Evolution before Dean's music hit and the twins were brawling each other. Only issue had been the fact neither one had told their dad so the man was getting annoyed with them being unable to be separated. In the end, Hunter throwing both boys over his shoulders was what it took to separate them and he brought them to the Authority's office. Stephanie sat in her desk chair with a smirk at the sight of her husband with their teen sons over his shoulders and of course the twins were laughing their heads off.

"I think our dear twins played you, Hunter."

"I figured that out when they burst out laughing once backstage."

He set the two boys down on the couch who had identical smirks on their faces as Stephanie shook her head at how alike they were to their father and Uncle Shawn. Seth put an arm over Dean as the same was done by the younger and false innocent eyes looked up at their dad.

"Can we have a match at Summerslam?" they asked together.

"Excuse me?" Hutner raised an eyebrow.

"At Summerslam can we please have a match? Please daddy."

"Steph." Hunter turned to his wife for help.

"Sorry my king of kings, but I have to go make sure our oldest is all set for his match." Stephanie said before she got up from her chair to leave the office.

"Please, dad." Dean begged and Seth gave those begging eyes that were identical to Stephanie's own to Hunter.

"We'll see." Hunter sighed.

Cheers came from the twin boys who took that as a yes since they knew how to wiggle what they wanted out of their dad. It was the one thing they had learned to do before they could even talk full sentences and looked like they still had it as teenagers. Both got changed out of their ring gear to then sit and watch the rest of Battleground excited to see if their brother would win.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	97. Wiggling In A Match For Summerslam

The Raw after Battleground, Seth was wiggling his way into getting the match for himself and Dean at Summerslam by making it look like the only way to cash in was to put an end to Ambrose. Once the camera was out of the Authority's office, Dean came out from under the desk to plop on the couch beside his twin and Roman stepped in to join them in watching Raw. When the boys saw their mom being handcuffed and arrested, all three were in shock and Hunter put his face in his hands.

"Just what I need." Hunter sighed as his sons looked to still be in shock. "Please stay here while I go deal with this."

"And if we decide to follow?" Seth asked to get a glare from his dad.

"If I catch any of you out of this office, you'll be spending the night scrubbing every toilet in the arena."

Once Hunter had left the office, the three boys looked at each other and took off through the door. They snuck through the hallway without their dad even realizing they were following and saw him approach where Stephanie was being led to a car by law enforcement.

"Ten bucks dad gets himself arrested." Seth whispered to his older brother.  
"Ten bucks he lets the cops take mom." Roman betted back.  
"You guys are such idiots." Dean shook his head.  
"Mom is really flipping out." Seth realized.  
"If you were getting arrested, wouldn't you be scared." Roman told his brother who shrugged.

The boys saw the car leave after their mom was loaded in and they quickly ran back to their parents' office to sit on the couch looking like they'd been there the whole time. Now they just had to wait for their dad to get there and explain what was going to be happening with them.  
"How many times has dad been arrested?" Seth asked his brothers.  
"Once by a call from Test." Roman remembered.  
"Asshole did it because mom didn't marry him." Seth mumbled.  
"Don't forget the time to he broke into Orton's house." Dean added and saw his brothers hold back laughs.  
"Our family has some serious issues." Roman sighed.  
"One day, we might get arrested." Seth suggested.  
"I'd fear for your ass." Dean broke out laughing to get shoved by his twin.  
"Shut up." Seth spat. "What about you?"  
"I'd just steal the police van or whatever it's called and drive right back in here."  
"You don't have a license yet dumbass." Seth told his twin.  
"I admitted to going to steal a police van and you're worried about me not having a license."  
"You two are such idiots." Roman rolled his eyes and they saw their dad come into the office.  
"Boys. I have to go bail your mom out of jail so please be on your best behavior for whoever watches you."  
"Who is going to watch us?"  
"Mercury is on top of that and please remember the rules." Hunter begged his sons.  
"Change into pajamas once at the room. No sweets at all. Brush teeth after in pajamas. Be in bed by 12:30. No watching any movies or television period." Roman went over for his dad to get a nod. "Also if we want water, that can be allowed if they are in bottles to prevent spills or fingers draped in cups."  
"If any exceptions are given, they'll be texted by you to whoever is watching us." Dean added in a tone that meant they'd done this before.  
"Why do we need a sitter anyway?" Seth asked.  
"I love you three very much and you are my world, but sadly you take after me and your Uncle Shawn too well. When I was your ages, any chance without supervision, I'd take advantage to break rules." Hunter answered and sent his sons out of the office while he quickly packed a briefcase and his cell phone rang.

Out in the hall, the boys could hear their dad talking with Joey Mercury in the office who had come in through another door. They liked hearing their dad keep saying family comes first, which he has taught them since they were little. Hunter kept referring to Stephanie as the mother of his children and the boys found that cute. Right before the three were going to leave, they heard their dad basically say he would leave their mom to deal with her punishment and setting a bad example for the three of them.

"Mom is so going to kill him when she sees this." Dean whispered to his brothers.

"You have a match to get ready for." Roman dragged Dean away towards the locker room and Seth ran after not wanting to be left alone.

After his match that ended in a disqualification due to Ambrose using a steel chair on Cesaro, Dean sat on the folding chair and knew his twin was trapped in the office since their dad didn't need to feel like dealing with the twin trick this night. Dean went backstage to be collected by his oldest brother who made him get changed out of his wrestling gear. When Dean came out of the bathroom, he didn't see any sign of his older brother and then looked at the television where his dad had just announced Orton as Cena's opponent at Summerslam. A smile came to Dean's face at seeing Roman begin attacking Randy and he saw Seth come beside him to start laughing too. They could tell their dad lost his planned sitter for the three tonight and would have to find a new one. One reason Randy would be good is he knew the rules and how to deal with the boys, but Kane was the best sitter with keeping them in line. Only Kane had plans that prevented him from sitting and Hunter really could use a break on the night's mayhem. Seth and Dean stopped laughing at Paul Heyman coming out from the back to start saying lies on how he respected their dad.

"Bullshit is all he knows how to say." Seth spat as Dean tapped his injured shoulder.

The boys shook at hearing Brock Lesnar's music play and the man stepping out into sight made them scared. Memories of Brock harming their dad, Uncle Shawn, grandfather, and how he treated them surfaced in their heads.

"Dad, please get out of the ring." Seth begged even though his dad wouldn't hear him.

Out in the ring, Hunter knew his twin sons were watching and most likely begging him to just leave the ring in fear of himself being harmed by the beast. He though couldn't just leave looking like a coward and instead stayed where he was standing his ground like the king of kings he claimed to be.  
"How are your boys?" Heyman asked in a whisper to the other man and then held a hand out to Hunter.  
"I can't wait to see you pay for what you've done." Hunter whispered in Paul's ear as he shook the man's hand.  
"I know you can't. Though how much do you know on what Wyatt has done?"  
"You'll tell me everything one day Heyman and you and Brock will have a very bloody interaction with my sledgehammer." Hunter promised as his eyes went to Brock to shake the large man's hand. "I will make sure of it."  
"Your little brats can't stay protected forever." Brock told Hunter who just kept up the façade of being friendly.  
"Neither can you risk me letting the whole world know what you've done to my sons."  
"Maybe you should look into what Wyatt did before turning to me. I did nothing compared to what he did to your youngest." Brock explained and Hunter backed away.  
"You just worry about yourself." Hunter instructed as he left the ring to head backstage.

As soon as he entered the office, his twin sons tackled him with a hug and he wrapped his arms around them happy to see they were still safe. He touched both their faces as Roman sat on the couch not having been as worried about their dad since he's proven able to take care of himself.  
"What did they say out there?" Seth asked.  
"Just their usual garbage. Now I asked Jamie Noble to watch you three while I go see what's happening with your mom." Hunter explained as the boys then collected their things.

Together the father and sons walked outside to the parking lot where Jamie Noble stood by a car with the back door open. He got in the driver's seat once the boys were in the backseats and drove them to the hotel. Roman could tell Noble had no clue on the rules or anything he needed to do while watching the boys. The oldest took charge and had Dean and Seth go change into pajamas as he did the same. A smirk came on Seth's face as he opened his laptop to put on an R-rated movie for them to watch. Not once did Noble come in to check on the three brothers and he just laid on the couch watching television with no idea that the boys were breaking their dad's rules. He turned his head slightly to see Seth taking a pack of soda and some bags of candy towards the boys' room.  
"What that for?" Jamie asked.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Okay. Just make sure you're asleep soon." Jamie said as his focus went back on the television.

Seth was shocked on having gotten away with sneaking sweets into his room when with Orton or Kane, he'd end up scared of getting on the two men's bad sides since one has been known to set people on fire. When Dean came out of the room to grab a water bottle, Noble stopped him and said he should be in bed. Clearly Dean and Noble weren't going to be friends anytime soon and the boy walked back into the bedroom with the man getting a quick flip off that he didn't even see. Hopefully Noble will never be a sitter again since he was a jerk to Dean over a bottle of water when the boy actually was following the rules and his twin was basically getting away with murder.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	98. Match Stipulation

Seth and Dean were in their locker room trying to get out of their suits that their mom had made them wear out to the ring for the promo. Both were happy at least they were different with Seth's suit being all black and Dean's suit being all grey. When Roman interrupted the promo of trying to get people to sign up for WWE network, his brothers were very happy. Now all they had to do was change into their ring gear to be ready for their matches to decide who would pick the stipulation for their Summerslam match.

"I love how dad kept making it look like he needed to keep us on separate sides." Seth said to his brother who nodded. "Even the looks we got were funny since you really aren't actually a member of the Authority and is just daddy's little boy."

"Daddy's little boy?"

"Yeah. Since you are the youngest and dad wants you to always be watched out for."

"We'll see. At least I'm not a daddy and mommy's little boy." Dean teased as he left the locker room.

"Dean." Hunter called from a doorway.  
"What's up dad?"  
"I wished to talk with you." Hunter said as he took the tape from Dean to start wrapping the boy's hands. "If you are who wins the stipulation pick, please nothing that would get bloody."  
"Like a first blood match or inferno match or hardcore match."  
"Yes. Please promise me you won't pick one of those or anything like them."  
"I won't pick one of those, dad. Promise."

Once Dean's hands were finished being taped up, Hunter set a hand on his son's head as he thought of Lesnar's words about Wyatt doing something to him. No matter how hard Hunter has tried, it looks like his son is still being harmed and there's nothing he can do to prevent it. Maybe the twins versing each other would work well with them able to be there for each other and keep an eye out for any danger. Plus Kane would most likely keep being dragged in by Seth who can just get the boys to safety quickly.  
"Dad, I have to go out for my match."  
"Sorry. Have fun out there." Hunter instructed as he watched his son move his taped up shoulder.

On a television, Hunter watched his youngest in the ring and hoped Del Rio wouldn't hurt Dean too bad with an armbar. The medic has told Hunter and Stephanie that Dean could still wrestle and the shoulder dislocating should start healing or be almost healed up. As a precaution, Hunter and Stephanie make him ice his shoulder after every match and keep it wrapped up during the matches. It was amazing to Hunter seeing how much his son has grown from that little boy following him around wanting to learn and be just like his dad to a teenager making his own history and being his own type of wrestler.

Hearing Dean's music play took Hunter from his thoughts to see his son had won to set the time of Seth's match to beat at 15:42. The boy's shoulder was no longer wrapped and Hunter hated the fact his son looked to be in pain. Not caring about appearances, Hunter ran out to where his son sat on the floor having the ref check on him.  
"Let me see." Hunter instructed crouching down.  
"Looks like Ambrose's dad has come to help him." Cole said to the fans.  
"I still don't understand this whole Ambrose-Authority thing. Is he in it or not?" King asked.  
"A father wanting his son close sounds so wrong." JBL had a sarcastic tone. "He's just looking out for his son."  
"Reigns is Triple H's son and you don't see him caring to the older boy."  
"Reigns is wanting to escape his dad's shadow. I bet if Roman was seriously hurt, his parents would be at his side."

Dean held back tears from the pain and it reminded Hunter that his son was still only fifteen years old. No matter how old he tried to act, Dean was still just a boy and needed his dad there for him. Wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, Hunter helped his son stand up to guide him up the ramp with most weight leaned on his dad. Once the boy was backstage, Roman rushed over to help with keeping him standing as they got him to the medics.  
"How bad is the pain?" a medic asked as Dean was seated in a chair.  
"Bad. I can't move it." Dean answered.  
"Okay. We'll take a look."

Hunter and Roman had to leave and they went to where Seth stood nervously in his ring gear. They could tell he was worried about his twin and Hunter began to calm him down so he'd be clear-headed for his match. Many times with the boys when they either were upset or angry, Hunter would put his hands on their shoulders and get them to focus on him.  
"Go out to the ring. Do your best in the match. Then come back here and be with Dean."  
"Okay." Seth nodded.

When it was time for Seth's match, he came out to see RVD waiting for him and the boy tried to look like his confident self. As he got in the ring, Seth set his briefcase down and removed his top as they were informed that Van Dam wouldn't be Seth's opponent. Seth had no idea what was going on and he was curious about who made this decision as his new opponent ended up being Heath Slater. Not really going to complain, Seth accepted his new opponent and the match began. What Seth didn't expect was Dean to come out and stand by the announce table with the smirk all three boys shared from their dad. Their dad's old leather jacket hid the bandages all wrapped around Dean's shoulder and Seth felt a little relief at seeing his twin was okay. From Seth being distracted, the boy was almost pinned by Slater and Dean just walked around before snatching the briefcase.  
"Put that back." Seth hissed at his twin before focusing back to his match.

He put his attention back on Dean when the younger opened the briefcase to remove papers and this wasn't going to be good. In the briefcase wasn't just the contract, but Seth's schoolwork since he had forgotten to do it and was going to sneak in answering before his mom found out. Dean ripping the papers had Seth knowing he'd be in big trouble now with their mom on not doing his schoolwork. The excuse of my twin ripped it up wouldn't pass with their mom and Seth knew the sorry look was fake from his twin.  
"I really wish you would've stayed backstage." Seth whispered as he watched Dean stick the papers in his mouth before spitting them out. "Real mature, you no good rotten daddy's boy."

Seth waved a hand in annoyance at his brother before turning to his opponent to receive a kick to the face. A cover was stopped by Seth kicking out and he now saw Dean had gotten someone's soda to be drinking it. Nothing good was going to happen with this as Seth predicted the soda going to end up in his briefcase. Like Seth thought, Dean poured the soda into the briefcase with him then walking closer to the ring.  
"My cell phone and wallet were in there, idiot." Seth yelled at his twin who now was getting someone's popcorn. "Do not put that in the briefcase."

Eating the popcorn, Dean smirked at his brother knowing these DX like antics would get right to him. When they were kids, Seth had asked their dad what would happen if DX Triple H and Evolution Triple H met. Hunter's response had been DX would drive Evolution nuts with just messing with him. It looks like Dean remembered that and now was putting it in place with himself as DX and his brother as Evolution. Dean dumped the poppop corn into the briefcase and gave that sorry look that always worked on Roman for some reason. JBL and Cole watched Dean look around their table for something before he snatched up JBL's cowboy hat.  
"Hey wait a minute." JBL tried to say to the boy who just ignored him.

This little act was good with Dean knowing his dad has always said JBL hated when people touched his precious hat. Seth really couldn't believe all the times Dean should act younger, but instead acted older, now he was doing his part as the annoying little brother. He put the hat in the briefcase to close it and Dean got on the announce table to hold the briefcase up with soda leaking out of it. So close Seth was to having a tantrum over what his twin was doing.  
"Ambrose has definitely watched too many DX antics." Cole sighed as they tried to not get hit with soda.

It was Seth being distracted by his brother that allow Heath to roll the boy up and pin him in the ring. A smirk was on Dean's face at his plan working and he set the briefcase down to start leaving with a please little wiggle to him. Seth slid out of the ring to know his briefcase wasn't going to look good inside, but had to check and give back JBL's hat. As soon as he undid the snaps, the briefcase opened to reveal JBL's slightly crushed hat that the man wouldn't stop complaining about in there. Popcorn and soda covered everything and Seth dumped it out to have a little tantrum at the antic of his twin. Once backstage, Seth saw his little brother had gone to their parents' office to look like he was fast asleep on the couch. Right before he could pounce on Dean, an arm snaked around his waist to have Hunter holding his middle son in the air.

"He cost me my match."

"The match was supposed to be against RVD." Hunter said for his son to look confused.

"You didn't switch my opponents."

"No. Your mom and I were with Dean and he was sent out to try evening up the matches when we saw someone had switched your opponents."  
"Who would've been able to do that?" Dean asked sitting up.  
"I don't know." Hunter sighed. "Now both of you go change and Dean, can I talk to you for a moment."  
"Sure." Dean looked nervous that he was in big trouble.  
"Where did you get the idea to do what you did out there?"  
"I thought of how best to annoy Seth."  
"I like the JBL hat touch."  
"Dad!" Seth couldn't believe his dad was sounding proud of what Dean had done.  
"DX me is proud, but Evolution me wants to ground Dean." Hunter explained to see his middle son sigh at how his dad could be.  
"Oh, Seth wait. Your mom wanted me to remind you that by tomorrow morning, she wants all three of your school works for last week."  
"Shit." Seth mumbled as Dean began laughing.

Hunter had no idea what was so funny and he watched Seth slam the locker room door connecting the office to it. A laughing Dean moved into the locker room with his dad still lost and curses flew from inside from Seth to have the boy receive a warning from his dad who had to leave the contract signing.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	99. Summerslam 2014 Ambrose Vs Rollins

It was time for Summerslam and Dean stood with Seth getting ready for their match that the younger picked to be a lumberjack match. When both boys were struggling to get the tape on their hands, Hunter came over from where he had been watching them to help with the issue.

"We should have had the JBL's hat on a pole match." Seth said to have his twin laugh.

"Rome put that on the list. Finn wrote the alligators and was disappointed I didn't pick that one." Dean explained.

"His dad tried that one once too. I do not understand what's their fascination with alligators." Hunter told his sons as he just finished taping Seth's fingers. "Spread them a little to make sure the tape is right before slipping on your gloves."

"Mom would have flipped if an alligator was even loose in the arena." Seth laughed.  
"Like you and Rome did with Robert's snake." Dean teased as his dad finished taping his hands up.

"Your mom would have liked the good housekeeping match that could've taken place in Seth's room." Hunter said to see his middle son stick a tongue out. "God she would even be guest ref to it."

"Very funny dad." Seth crossed his arms.

"The parking lot one was clever though." Dean said.

"I got grounded after that fight all because I drove a car." Seth complained.

"You have no license or permit Seth Rollins Helmsley." Hunter told his son who looked down a little ashamed. "Just remember boys, have fun out there and no trying to kill each other."  
"We'll have fun dad." they said together and were about to leave.  
"Also whoever loses the match has to wash my car afterwards."  
"Way to go idiot." Seth whispered to Dean for even mentioning it.  
"It was a joke. Rome's scheduled to do that chore anyway." Dean reminded as they walked through the hallway.

Seth was the first to go out, but he gave his twin a quick fist pound before they would be enemies. The Shield really did make a lot of enemies and Seth knew wrestlers had to be turned away from being lumberjacks because so many volunteered. Looks like Dean was right on them going to be torn apart, but maybe their cousins the Usos would give them a little break. Hopefully. When Dean came out in his sweat jacket, Seth could tell he was ready to go and they couldn't wait to show everyone how great of a watch they were going to give. They struck at the same to be throwing punches and they could feel the lumberjacks watching them waiting to get hands on the boys. After a couple tosses, Seth had been put back in the ring and Dean did a good job of pushing his brother to his full limit. Back and forth the match went with them feeling the hatred the other wrestlers had for them after what they've done as members of the Shield.  
"I fear we may be harmed more by the other wrestlers than by each other." Seth whispered as he had Dean in a hold.  
"I think the same. Just keep our twin telepathy up and we should handle anything done."  
"Are you okay with Harper and Rowan out here?"  
"Don't worry Seth."

When Dean missed a crossbody, he rolled right to where Harper and Rowan stood and panic filled the boy. He kicked Harper away and Seth rushed over to make it look like he was going to suplex his twin. Instead, the two boys ended up crashing down into the other wrestlers and Seth bounced face first off the announce table. Dean felt it in his own face and wished that wasn't the twin telepathy they felt and instead when one was in danger. Shaking his head, Dean stood up to be going at his brother and he asked the older if he was okay.  
"Don't worry Dean."

A laugh left Dean as he felt the lumberjacks separate the two of them, but it wasn't going to be so easy. Dean tackled Seth with them trying to keep hold of their hands to not lose any connection as they were separated. The older twin saw Dean just taking down lumberjacks with a suicide dive and sighed with trying to hold back his smirk. He felt Kofi grab him to try bringing back over the barricade when Seth saw Dean on the announce tables to run across and tackle him.  
"Having fun?" Dean asked.  
"Of course."

The twins wanted some time alone in the match, so they made their way through the crowd to just fight and figured out they had made the lumberjacks unable to actually do their volunteered jobs. Kane came out in his suit to order the lumberjacks to bring the twins back and as he knew Hunter would kill him if he allowed them to throw each other over a railing or something like that. When the lumberjacks grabbed Dean, Seth decided to be sneaky and made his way to an exit. He was stopped by the Usos who gave their cousin smirks.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Sorry, Seth." Jimmy laughed and they grabbed him.

At one point, Seth was just lifted up to be carried concert style towards the ring and he knew this wasn't going to be good. He was right at seeing his brother on the top turnbuckle and Dean jumped off to take not just Seth, but the ones carrying his twin down to the floor too. Right now the two enjoyed seeing Kane annoyed with how much trouble they were causing with this match. Seth was on his knees with Dean making the gun symbol at his head and tried to do Dirty Deeds to be countered. An enzuigiri caught Dean in the head to make him tumble in the ropes to do a rebound lariat to his twin. After so much in the match, Seth reached to his twin to touch his hand and the love they shared with their bonds of being together their whole loves was confirmed. Only move Dean knew that might take down his twin was one that he had trained with his brother on for so many years.  
"I love you brother." Dean whispered as Seth grabbed at his shirt.

The younger kissed his twin on the forehead before moving back to deliver a curb stomp to Seth. Never did he think he'd have to use Seth's own move on him, but it had been the only one he could think would win him the match. When Dean tried to get a cover, Kane attacked the boy to prevent the win and that a brawl between the lumberjacks with Kane also included. Seth and Dean tried to stay out of the way and not get stepped on when Seth decided to just put an end to the match. Connecting the briefcase with his brother, Seth then went for a cover of just draping himself over his Dean.  
"I'm too tired to fight fair." Seth whispered as Dean gave a nod.

They heard Seth's music play and celebrated a little before making his way backstage to wait for his twin. Dean arrived to get an arm placed over him by Seth and they walked to the locker room.  
"I had no idea Kane was coming out this time." Seth told Dean.  
"He probably just wants to make it look like you are in charge when mom and dad aren't around."  
"Want to go have some fun?" Seth asked as his brother smirked.  
"Let's go."

Quickly the two changed to rush down the hallway with waves to their parents and older brother. Neither of the three knew what had them in a rush and Roman then got a text that he needed to clean dad's car. Rolling his eyes at the twins, Roman wondered how long before they would be back together causing mayhem in the ring as a team.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	100. Raw After Summerslam

Dean and Seth were curled up on the Authority's couch watching Raw when their parents walked in to see them. Both did not look like they had tried to tear each other apart the night before or that they would be versing each other in a match later on in the show.

"Boys, I need one of you to do me a favor."

"Wash your own car dad." Seth said as he ate some chips.

"Not that. Boys, you remember Kurt Angle right?" Stephanie asked.

"The weird guy that had a crush on mom and tried to get rid of you to become our stepdad." Dean answered for his dad to laugh.

"Yes." Stephanie sighed.

"What about him?"

"You're not going to tell me we might actually be his sons right." Seth looked nervous.

"Hell no. You are too much like your father to be anyone else's sperm made."

"Gross." Roman said as he came into the room.

"The point is that he's visiting and his son might like a tour around backstage."

"Not it." Seth and Roman shouted to leave Dean as who would give the tour.

"Fine." Dean stood up.

"Follow me." Hunter put a hand on his son's back.

The father and son left the office to be by the parking garage where Kurt stood with a dark skinned boy at his side. Hunter covered his son's mouth before he could say anything bad on possibly the boy not being Kurt's kid. Leaning down close to Dean's ear, Hunter instructed his son to play nice.

"Kurt. This here is my son Dean." Hunter introduced.

"This is Dean. Wow. I haven't seen him since he was so little." Kurt said with his eyes on the boy. "Are you sure didn't close yourself with him?"

"More like couldn't keep his game in his-" Dean was stopped by a small tug on his hair after his dad set a hand on it.

"This here is my son Jason." Kurt gave a nudge forward to the boy.

"Dean has offered to give Jason a tour around and we can talk about boring business stuff." Hunter explained and the two men walked away.

"You're from FCW and NXT, right?" Dean asked to get a nod.

"Yeah. Though you and Seth ran it there with putting FCW as a show to see and then when you both with Roman debuted at Survivor Series. That was so cool."

"Thanks. So it must be cool being Kurt Angles son."

"I have worked hard to be just like him. Have you ever done that?"

"My dad said I've said that when I was little, but he's always told me that I should be myself and not a copy." Dean answered as he led Jason through the hallway.

"Your mom had my dad lovestruck. He was all she could think about in 2000."

"Well, my mom is a very beautiful woman. You must think the same about your own mom though."

No answer came from Jason as Dean checked the time on his phone to see he had only ten minutes until his match. He showed Jason around the locker rooms and brought him inside to explain some stories of happening in the locker room. It looked like though Jason wasn't paying much attention and Dean really couldn't wait for his match to pay Seth back for making him give the tour.

"My parents always try to make sure we don't destroy the locker rooms. One time my mom yelled at Seth for making such a huge mess when we were-"

"Your mom is a slut." Jason said for Dean to recognize the voice with that one word.

Before he could defend himself, Jason shoved him against a wall to have his bad shoulder being pinned the most. He saw the disgusted look Jason gave him and Dean really wished his brothers were here to help him.

"You take after her with that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because my dad was so in love with your mom, he abandoned me and my mom in hopes of gaining her for a wife and her three sons as stepsons. He adored you the most with how your brothers would chase after their dad wanting to be like him and you would cuddle to your mom. One story he told me was how you fell and came crying to her to have my dad help by holding you and he said it brought out fatherly instincts. Like with your mom, you had him wrapped around your finger."

"I was too young to even know what was going on." Dean defended as Jason had rage in his eyes.

"You even took over FCW with your arrival. Finally having enough of you ruining my life, I put a plan together. Tricked Heyman into believing all that garbage about the hounds of justice that my dad had gotten off Kane. I'm the 'he' they kept referring to. Wyatt believed in it right away and he did exactly what I wanted. Made you into a slut just like your mom."

Tears welled up in Dean's eyes as he remembered everything that Bray had done to him. He threw a punch to connect with Jason's jaw and that forced the other boy back. Dean began trying to connect more blows when a grip on his hair yanked him back and Jason kept him from connecting anymore blows.

"Looks like you're going to be a slut very soon." Jason spat some blood on the floor.

"You won't get away with this." Dean promised as he was tossed to the floor. "I'll tell my family what you've done."

"Try and see what happens." Jason warned before leaving the locker room.

In a hallway by the curtain, Seth stood waiting for Dean to show up and heard that him and his twin would be having a Falls Count Anywhere match. Dean appeared with no emotion on his face and passed his twin to head right out to the ring. This wasn't normal for Seth to see his twin like that and he soon went out curious on what had happened. It looked like Dean was trying to seem like his normal lunatic self for the fans and Seth tried to do the same.

"What's up?" Seth asked once the match began they locked up.

"I'll tell you after the match." Dean whispered with disgust in his voice.

"Is it Bray?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you in mom and dad's office." Dean hissed.

Seth gave a nod in knowing this might be something Dean doesn't want to repeat and tell who he wanted at once. The twins wrestled like normal with at one point the fight in the crowd of fans, on the stage, and even down the ramp. A chair was used by Dean on Seth who knew their parents had to be unpleased with this match. Dean and Seth were so aware of each other's' moves that it was hard to keep upper hands when having them. Identical moves had been exchanged and they put it to their stupid twin telepathy. Both had completely forgotten Kane seated at the announce table observing them. Finally, Kane got involved believing the match would never end if he didn't. As planned by the twins, Kane revealed the piled cinder blocks and soon dragged Dean to be kneeling with his head set in place hovering over them.

"You sure about this?" Kane quietly asked.

"Yeah. I slip free and you get knocked into the blocks."

Seth stood on the announce table about to move when the lights went out in the arena. The boy felt himself be shoved off the table to hit his left knee on the floor that sent pain through it. When the lights came back on, Seth felt his chest tighten over what he saw. His twin's head had been smashed through the cinder blocks while Kane was moving from behind a barricade confused on how this happened.

"No." Seth whispered in shock. "Dean!"

Arms grabbed Seth by his own arms to hold him back as the ref checked on the boy's twin. Dean hadn't moved since the lights came back on and it scared Seth on what the damage could possibly be. Medics rushed down to where Dean was and the boy's back was touched by a second official. Barely able to stay on his bad leg, Seth leaned on the announce table to move closer to Dean as Kane made sure nothing else would happen.

"Dean!" Seth shouted hoping his twin would wake up.

When the bell was rung to end the match, Seth barely heard over his racing heart and tried to not shake with fear. He didn't even care that he was declared the winner and the ringside medic touched Dean's neck as Seth's eyes wouldn't leave his brother who did nothing from the touch. More medics arrived to start caring for Dean and Seth was made by Kane to stand on the table so he would be out of the way.

"Is he going to be okay?" Seth asked Kane.

"Just stay there." Kane instructed as he saw Stephanie and Hunter running down the ramp to where their sons were.

"Mom. Dad." Seth called and Hunter held a hand up to make sure his middle son stayed on the table.

The medic got Dean moved to lay him on a backboard with a neckbrace on and then the boy was strapped to it before lifted onto the gurney. Watching this was Stephanie, Hunter, and Seth who were close to tears at this sight. Slowly Dean's eyes opened to be unfocused and he barely registered his parents or twin nearby. Small coughs raked from him as he tried to reach for his parents with fear on not knowing what was going on.

"Mom. Dad." Dean weakly called.

Hunter helped Seth down off the table and the two adults followed behind the gurney with their middle son between them. Once backstage, Roman came over to see the condition of his youngest brother and collapsed with the Usos comforting him. At hearing Dean calling for her, Stephanie ran over to take her son's hand to hold and let know she was there.

"It's okay my little lunatic."

"Hurts." Dean was struggling to get slurred words out.

"We're getting him transported to the nearest hospital." a medic told her and Hunter instructed his wife to go in the ambulance with Dean.

After having loaded Dean in, Stephanie gave a nod to her husband and was helped in before doors were shut and the ambulance drove away. Hunter heard someone throwing up and turned to see Seth over a garbage pal with Roman rubbing his back. The blonde streak haired boy was completely shaking as his hands gripped the pal painfully tight. Not wanting his son to end up fainting, Hunter moved to his side to touch the boy's neck and Seth looked at with guilt.

"This is all my fault. I should have never thought of the cinder blocks and-"

"Seth, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No. Please, Seth. Don't make yourself sick with guilt over this when you didn't do anything wrong." Hunter pulled his son against his chest to allow him to cry.

"I want Dean to be okay." Seth begged as tears slid down.

"Sh." Hunter ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Let's go have you change out of your gear and then we'll head to the hospital."

He had to guide Seth through the hallway and that was when he noticed the boy was limping on his left leg. Once in the locker room, Hunter instructed his son to sit down could see the wince on Seth's face.

"What happened?"

"Hit my knee on the floor when I was pushed off the table while the lights were out."

"You were pushed?" Roman looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah. Probably was who smashed Dean's head into the-" Seth broke down and his dad embraced him to rub circles on his back.

"It's okay little architect."

Seth quickly got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to walk out with his dad's arm around him. The boy got in the car and Hunter drove his sons to the hospital where Stephanie stood in the waiting room on the phone. She hugged her oldest son and pulled Seth close to let him lay her face on her shoulder.

"Your grandpa is on the phone. Talk to him for me." Stephanie instructed Roman who took the phone to begin talking.

"Where's Dean?" Hunter asked his wife.

"In a section since on the way here, he started having trouble breathing."

"Can I go see him?" Seth asked.

"I'll take him." Stephanie led her middle son through some doors.

They walked to a curtained area where Dean laid in a bed with a mask over his nose and mouth to be having vapor keeping his lungs relaxed. Seth moved to his twin's side to take Dean's hand and was happy to see those blue eyes go on him.

"Hey, bedhead." Seth teased to feel his brother squeeze his hand tighter.

"Skunkhead." Dean went back and Seth moved to lay on the bed with him.

"You had me scared little bro." Seth said as Dean and him curled into each other.

"Head hurts." Dean complained and his mom set a hand on his arm.

"We know baby. Doctors will check you out and then hopefully give you something to help with the pain."

"Dad? Rome?"

"They're out in the waiting room. I'll go get them." Stephanie assured as she left the twins alone.

"Dean, what did you need to tell us after the match?" Seth asked to see his brother become confused.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. You probably just still fuzzy on what's happened." Seth said to make him stay calm and shifted for his knee to hurt.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Just hit my knee to make it hurt a little."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm not going to leave you, Dean. Neither is Rome, mom, or dad going to leave you alone."

Dean was greeted by his oldest brother and dad right before a doctor arrived who informed that only two visitors could stay. It ended up being Stephanie who stayed while Hunter felt it best to get Seth back to the hotel where he could ice his knee. The boy was reluctant to leave his twin, but Dean giving a tug to his hand made his attention go on the younger.

"Go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Wrapping his twin in a hug, Seth promised he'd be a phone call away if he needed him and then left with Roman helping him walk. Hunter took the boys back to the hotel where he had Seth get on his bed and roll up his sweatpants left leg to see what the damage was. On and around his knee was bruising that didn't look too serious so Hunter just put a towel wrapped ice pack on it and told his son to relax with watching television. It was almost four in the morning when Hunter arrived back from the hospital with Dean and Stephanie with the boy having just suffered a severe concussion. A hand held Dean's hand and another held his arm to help him walk to the bedroom where his brothers slept. Seth had crawled into bed with Rome since the younger had been unable to sleep with worry for his twin. Once Dean was settled into bed, his parents left with the door a little open in case they were needed. The doctor explained that they should expect severe headaches, nausea which includes getting sick, and other things that they had papers deciding from the hospital. Right now, their main concern was to get their son healed up and keep an eye over him until then.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	101. Myths In WWE

Roman and Seth had just finished up Smackdown and were leaving the locker room. They wanted to get back to the hotel where Dean was forced to stay since the doctors feel him returning to the ring too soon could be dangerous. From the looks of it, the youngest Helmsley could be out for months from wrestling. As the two brothers made their way through the parking lot, they stopped at their names being called to see their cousin Finn rushing over.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"You guys need to see what I found." Finn informed and then got in the car for Roman to drive them to the hotel.

Stephanie and Hunter would be stuck in a meeting, so it left the boys alone in the room. Laying on a bed was Dean looking very bored over not being able to do what he loved to do. He looked confused on why his cousin was entering the room with his brothers and sat up on the bed.

"You guys need to see what I found." Finn pulled out his iPad from his backpack to take a seat on Dean's bed.

On the screen was an old article about some tales that mentioned the hounds of justice and this had the three brothers very interested. Finn began to read one paragraph that talked about the hounds being three brothers whose strength was invincible together and how one held the power to make the other two stronger.

"We know this already." Roman told his cousin remembering their creepy explanation from Jeff Hardy not too long ago.

"Take a look at this though. Other lines are connected with the hounds." Seth said with a finger pointing at a different paragraph. "These pictures look very familiar."

Each picture of sketches gave the four boys bad feelings like with one of the three hounds that had glowing blue eyes. Another sketch had a demon like looking man in a crouch or white eyes person surrounded by purple glow with snake like eyes man standing protectively nearby. These sketches weren't creepy anymore to the boys when they saw the next section of them. A beastly look man that had an awful resemblance to Lesnar made Seth uncomfortable. The next sketch was of a woman with fingers on a man's face who could possibly be where Wyatt got his ideas of Abigail from.

"This is really creepy." Seth spoke breaking the silence.

"All of this stuff would have to of been planned before Lesnar arrived in 2002." Roman told his brothers and cousin.

"No." Dean shook his head as a pain came from it. "Lesnar wasn't called the beast than in the company. What if someone read this legend and gave it to Heyman who found a way to manipulate it into something he could use. All he would have needed was a few years and our true person behind all this would've just needed less than that."

"Dean?" Seth could tell his twin was remembering something.

"Before I came out for our match, someone was admitting to being the one behind everything. It's a he and was telling me all he did. Bray didn't need convincing since he was already believing."

"Or thought the Wyatt role would be his big break and now is consumed by it." Roman added to see his brothers look shocked at forgetting.

"Bray wasn't always Bray." Dean whispered.

"Husky Harris." Seth continued.

"So someone fed all of this stuff to Wyatt and Heyman to get them to go after the three of you." Finn went over with his cousins. "But why? Why do all of this?"

"Hatred towards us. Towards our family. Something that happened in the past is the reason that 'He' did this." Dean tried to piece together what he could remember.

"Lesnar and Heyman always mentioned a 'He' when we were under the serum." Roman remembered the time he always didn't want to. "The serum's purpose would have been to keep us loyal and aggressive. Think about that day Wyatts were to take Dean."

"You and I couldn't stop them from the serum in us."

Finn noticed another paragraph that could mean something to him and his cousins that he began to read out loud. It talked about how if the hounds were chained, all power goes to whose chained them even if possessing only two. Now the serum made sense on Heyman using it on them to basically be the chain to give power to Lesnar and him.

"All this stuff could just be fake then." Seth said to see Roman thinking it all over.

"Or could be real." Roman sighed as he still was so lost on answers. "Our parents and whole family have made enemies, but we weren't even wrestling yet when this 'He' had to of started this whole thing."

"Dean, you need to try to remember." Finn encouraged his cousin.

"I have been since Monday night. All I remember is blurs and being told that I'd regret revealing who 'He' was."

"That's why you had your head smashed in." Seth grabbed his twin's shoulders. "Dean, after the match would be when you tell me, Rome, mom, and dad who was behind everything most likely. He knew you would never be afraid by just words and had to do something to state you'd pay for revealing his identity. Now backtrack what you were doing before this 'He' confessed."

Thinking back to before his match, Dean had a little trouble and his brothers were able to give him a starting point. He remembered getting the job to give Kurt Angles' son the tour of the arena that Dean wasn't pleased with. Hunter having to keep his son from saying certain things out loud and then giving the tour. The only issue is that Dean couldn't get a clear view of anyone or his surroundings in the memory. It all was so much a blur to him and he tried to remember Kurt's son with what he looked like.

"Don't push yourself, Dean." Finn instructed.

"After starting to give the tour, it's all too fuzzy."

"It's okay." Roman assured.

"Wait a second." Dean snapped as he remembered something.

Right before Dean had his head smashed into the cinder blocks a familiar voice whispered that he would always be a slut like his mom and was getting what he deserved. Tears were in Dean's eyes at not being able to put a face or name to the voice of this 'He'.

"No one calls mom a slut." Roman growled in anger at that.

"Rome, cool down." Seth set a hand on his brother's arm. "This may be a clue for us."

"How?" Finn asked.

"Dean, you told me and Rome that the person who attacked you in the stairwell called you a slut. We thought maybe you just misheard it since we believed it had been dad and knew he'd never call mom that no matter what." Seth explained to see his brother nodded.

"So this person would have been around on that day and Monday." Roman put it all together.

"And someone who viewed Aunt Steph as a slut."

"I think we got ourselves a way to figure this all out." Roman smirked as Seth and Dean nodded.

"This person though is taking his time with attacking and doesn't mind being on the sideline unseen." Finn said as his cousins knew what that meant.

"It could take years for him to come back and strike again." Seth sounded impatient.

"Then we wait." Dean confirmed.

Right then the suite's door opened for Stephanie and Hunter to walk in to see their sons and nephew hanging out on the bed with the small secondary room's door wide open. A greeting came from Finn to his aunt and uncle with an explanation on wanting to see Dean after what happened to his little cousin. Both adults had no issue with that and told the boys it would be best if they all got to bed. No complaints came from the four as they quickly got changed to pajamas and were ready to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Also I was thinking of completing the story either after Wrestlemania 31 and then starting the sequel. Let me know what you think.**


	102. Naming Sketches Of Myths

Roman and Seth had just finished Raw after their plan to have Seth take the credit for Dean's cinderblocks to try luring out the real person responsible. Also Seth and Dean decided the twin trick would help with making it look like Dean was out on injury, but the youngest could still wrestle. All three boys were leaving their locker room since again their parents were stuck in meetings so they would spend some time with Finn. Their cousin was waiting for them in the Authority's office since no rental car was available for the four. When the brothers reached the office, they saw Finn waiting for them with a seat on the couch and papers spread out on the coffee table.

"What did you figure out?" Seth asked as he sat next to his cousin.

"The three of you would be the hounds." Finn began as he picked up the photo of the three hounds of justice from the article. "Myself would have to be the demon looking man."

They looked at the photo to see that it would make sense considering Finn's nickname being the demon prince. Roman moved one photo aside to tell that it had to be Bray and soon the boys had several matched with sticky notes saying who they could possibly be.

"We put Jeff Hardy with the white eyes, purple glow guy and the snake eyes one behind him must be Orton." Seth said as Dean pointed to a man with a white streak in his hair and delighted look on his face.

"This one is not easy. Who could this be?"

"Maybe this guy hasn't come to the company yet." Finn suggested.

"I'm curious about this guy with designs on his face." Seth was staring at the picture curiously.

"Could be someone from TNA." Roman guessed and that was really all they could do.

"This has to be Uncle Hunter and Aunt Stephanie." Finn held a photo of two people sitting on thrones like they were king and queen.

"Yeah, it does look like our parents." Roman studied the photo.

All four boys looked up at there being a knock on the office door and it opened to show Kurt Angle standing there. He looked a little shocked to see the four boys inside the office without Stephanie or Hunter there too.

"You look like your mom." Kurt said looking at Seth.

"Excuse me?" the middle boy raised an eyebrow trying to not sound insulted since no boy wants to be told they look like their mom.

"You have her eyes and hair." Kurt quickly fixed with worry the boy may have his dad's temper.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You three all have your parents in you. I only thought Steph and Hunter had three boys." Kurt's eyes went on Finn.

"I'm their cousin due to my dad being Shawn Michaels." Finn explained to see Kurt confused.

"Michaels really slept around on foreign shows."

"He's not bad anymore. I think he got tired of paying child support after two kids came as a result." Finn joked.

"Hey, dad." Jason stepped in to see Dean not react to him.

"Sorry, Jason. Have any of you seen Hunter or Stephanie?" Kurt asked over what he originally came in the office for.

"They're in a meeting."

"Okay. Hey Jason why don't you hang with them while I go see if I can talk with Hunter and Stephanie." Kurt suggested to his son who nodded.

Once Kurt left the room, Jason walked over to the coffee table to see the papers scattered on it. He glanced at the one of the hounds and hid his smirk over how his plan was working perfectly. The four boys hadn't said a word to him as Dean began to organize the papers and Roman whispered to Seth and Finn over something.

"What are these of?" Jason asked with fake curiosity.

"Our mythology report." Seth answered since lying was the easiest for him.

"Homeschool work must be so boring." Jason said to see Dean giving him a suspicious look. "By the way Dean. Thanks for the tour around the arena last week. I wish you didn't have to get to your match so we could have finished it."

"No issue." Dean replied as Finn and Seth looked to be thinking over something.

"Hey Jason. Did you see anyone go up to Dean before he went to his match?" Finn asked in hopes of maybe getting an idea who was responsible for the cinderblock attack.

"No. Though Dean did go into a locker room before I saw him leave for his match." Jason lied.

"Thanks." Roman said as he slipped the papers into a folder and his bag.

"What mythology are you working on? Those looked very interesting, but no familiar."

"It's boring really." Roman told the boy and a knock on the door ended the conversation.

"Boys, time to be going." Stephanie said as she opened the door.

"Us too." Kurt looked to his son.

"Bye." Jason waved to the four other boys and rushed out of the office.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked his twin at seeing him thinking about something.

"I don't know. Something about Jason didn't feel right to me."

"He might just feel uncomfortable with us since our mom was hit on by his dad." Seth told his twin who nodded.

The four boys collected their things before following the two adults out of the office. Still Dean couldn't seem to shake that something was wrong with the way Jason was acting around him, his cousin, and brothers.

* * *

 **Sorry about this being a day late. I'll try to add chapters on Mondays and Fridays. Please Give Your Thoughts**


	103. Uncle Shawn Babysits

Stephanie and Hunter were preparing for a date night with their sons under the watch of Shawn who assured the couple that the boys would be just fine. He listened to Stephanie repeat for the hundredth time that if Dean suffers any headaches to call them after contacting the only medic Hunter trusted to care to the boys and to make sure Seth iced his knee since he's been complaining of pain recently. Also, extra inhalers are in Hunter's briefcase by the couple's bed and no giving the dog water after seven so it doesn't go to the bathroom in the suite.

"Steph, your sons will be fine with me. I have watched them many times since they were in diapers and have two of my own kids."

"I know Shawn. It's just with everything that's been happening and-"

"Breathe." Shawn instructed the woman he would always think of as his sister in law. "Now go enjoy your date night while I stay here to look after these three boys and my own demon child."

"Thank you, Shawn." Hunter pats his friend on the back.

"Just not too much fun since we don't need a forth one running around."

"Disgusting!"

"Gross!"

"Bleach my ears please!"

"Goodbye, boys." Stephanie said for the three to run over and hug her. "Please be good for your uncle."

"We'll try." Seth joked.

"Rome, don't let Seth or Dean attack Finn. Last time that happened, I had to pay for a broken chair."

"Dad, I got them." Roman promised.

Once Hunter and Stephanie were gone, the four boys gathered on the couch to watch old matches on the TV. Shawn watched the boys be absolutely absorbed by the TV and tried to think of something for himself to do.

"Do you all want to head to the pool?" Shawn asked.

"No thanks." Finn answered his dad.

"How about a board game?"

"Sounds boring." Seth shrugged as Kevin sat in his lap. "Check out that Pedigree dad did on grandpa."

"So is there anything you four want to do besides watch TV?"

"Not really. We like watching the matches and feel they help us to learn for our future ones." Dean explained to his uncle.

"Is all your homework done?" Shawn asked to see Seth and Roman groan while Dean smirked.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"No. Finish your homework and then you can continue watching matches."

"You lost all your fun Uncle Shawn." Seth mumbled as him and Roman went to where their bags were.

"I'm still fun." Shawn defended himself.

"Once dad. Now you're just old." Finn told him.

"No, I'm not. Last time I checked, you have a great time when with me."

"Then allow me to have a beer." Finn challenged his dad.

"Not happening demon prince. We both know your mother would have my head if you drank and I agree with her. In America, eighteen year old boys don't drink."

"In front of their lame parents." Finn whispered.

"Excuse me?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"I heard stories from Austin that you and Uncle Hunter would be out partying all the time and had done this stuff before you were twenty-one."

"Different times Finn. Look I'm the parent here and no way am I allowing my eighteen year old son to drink."

"One beer is a sin in Ireland."

"Stop this Finn. I told you to leave this argument alone last week and now you want to have it in front of your younger cousins."

"You are so lame."

"Finn!" Shawn was shocked at his son's outburst.

"I wish you would understand."

"Finn, I was stupid when younger and did so many dangerous things that could have cost me dearly. Me and Hunter though got a wake up call when Rude died and holding lives we created that needed us. Your uncle lost his parents at a young age and then the lost of Rude who was like a father hurt him so much. I made a promise to never allow my children to go through the pain that my wrestling brother had or even myself have gone through. So please understand."

Finn looked down with shame at bringing this up and all in front of his cousins, but his eyes did go onto Seth who seemed to have a guilty expression. The boy walked over to his dad and hugged him tightly to have the hug returned.

"Thanks for helping me get through to Seth." Finn whispered to his dad.

"No problem."

Soon Seth and Roman had their homework done and sat with their brother and cousin on the couch. They were watching some old DX stuff and began laughing when Shawn and Hunter put Vince's face in Big Show's butt. Laughter rang in the suite and didn't even stop at the knock on the hotel suite's door. Shawn opened it to see the pizza order had arrived and he brought it in to set slices on plates.

"One Hawaiian pineapple slice." Shawn handed the plate to Dean.

"Disgusting." Seth made a face.

"I love this." Dean announced as he sat down with a soda.

"One meat lovers slice." Shawn handed the plate to Seth.

"I love meat." Seth smirked to sit next to his twin.

"And two regular cheese slices." Shawn handed the two plates to his son and Roman.

"Thanks." Roman said and sat down with his brothers.

"What are you guys going to watch?" Shawn asked he picked up his own regular slice.

"Our dad videotaped one of our live show matches and we got it transferred to DVD to watch." Seth explained and soon the match came on.

The match was Seth versing John Cena and the boys were getting loud with the match they watched. A slip under the ring by Seth was seen and Roman and Finn shoved the twin boys knowing what they had done. Even when Cena had tried to drag Seth back in the ring, it looked like something had tripped the older wrestler. Shawn soon caught on to the old twin switch and shook his head at the two youngest Helmsleys. He had to constantly tell the middle boy not to give Kevin any pizza. As Seth got up to get himself a soda, he noticed Roman leaning against the counter with a hand to his side.

"You okay, Rome?"

"Yeah. I think a muscle got pulled working out earlier." Roman said and held back his look of pain.

"You sure?" Seth wasn't able to shake a feeling something was wrong.

"Yeah. I've pulled muscles before and you have too. We all know that it can hurt differently each time."

"Rome?"

"I'm fine Seth. Now let's watch me come out to try kicking your ass."

"Language." Shawn warned the boy.

"Sorry Uncle Shawn." Roman sighed as him and Seth retook their seats.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked his twin knowing something was wrong.

"Don't worry. By the way, it was Dean's butt you tried to kick."

"Looked like you so I was attempting to kick yours." Roman laughed as Shawn tried to prevent a food fight.

Last thing he needed was Hunter and Stephanie returning to the suite to find it covered in pizza slices and soda. When the match was over and the boys all looked about to fall asleep, he sent them off to bed while cleaning up. He made sure each boy had done the nightly checklist that's been around since the boys were very little. All three and Finn had brushed their teeth, changed into pajamas, used the bathroom since one time Shawn babysat and ended up with Roman trying to attack Seth over a yorkie peeing on his head. The dog has been walked and now curled up on the bed Seth and Dean would share. The boys were soon asleep and Shawn was putting the paper dishes in the garbage. He found a note on the counter that read what the boys were supposed to eat during the days of the week to keep them fit and healthy. No soda or junk food was on the list along with names of places that would deliver appropriate foods for the boys to have. Shawn was in deep trouble with Stephanie since the note had been put right next to the phone he'd used to call for pizza.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Next chapter should be up Sunday since there's a pay per view**


	104. Emergency

Stephanie was helping her sons with their homework when she heard her husband enter house since for a couple days they were spending home before the next day catching a flight to Tennessee for Night of Champions. A kiss was set on Stephanie's cheek by Hunter who then ruffled his sons' hair as they continued to do their school work.

"I don't get why we have to do this stupid work since we already know what our careers are and don't need degrees to wrestle." Seth told his parents that has been an endless argument between the three.

"We don't care if you think this is stupid and believe all three of you should have high school education. If you don't want to do college, then we won't force you. Now you're on the last assignment and once you finish it, maybe I'll allow you to wrestle your dad." Stephanie explained to her middle son.

The boy nodded with a bored look and continued his schoolwork to soon be done and on his way outside with his brothers and dad. Seth tackled his dad to begin wrestling with him on the grass gently to prevent any injuries and Roman stood to the side with Dean.

"Do you two plan on pulling the twin trick in our match?" Roman asked Dean and Seth.

"Maybe." Seth smirked as Hunter was trapped in a headlock. "You can't get out dad. Just tap and I'll be the new king of-"

A flip had Seth on his back and dad free to put him in a headlock of his own with the boy struggling like crazy to get free of. Dean shook his head at his twin never going to learn not to run his mouth or not get distracted when wrestling. He heard their dad say no twin trick would be pulled during the match or no ice cream after the pay per view. Hunter didn't want to see Dean anywhere near the ring dressed up like Seth.

"We won't pull the twin trick dad." Dean assured and then turned to his oldest brother to see him holding his side in pain. "Rome?"

"My side hurts really bad." Roman complained with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" Dean screamed as he was scared of his brother being seriously hurt or sick.

When he heard the scream, Hunter stopped wrestling Seth to rush over to where Roman was close to tears with an arm to his side. The man held his oldest son against him as he got them inside to have Roman sit down on the couch and Stephanie rushed over to check on her son who had tear tracks.

"Mom."

"What hurts my little powerhouse?" Stephanie asks him.

"My side. It won't stop hurting." Roman cried.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Hunter told his wife and helped Roman out to the car.

"Call me once a doctor sees him and says what's wrong." Stephanie instructed her husband.

Hunter drove to the hospital barely keeping the speed limit and rush his son inside the waiting room of the emergency wing. The man had his son sit down before he rushed to the front desk in hopes of getting his son immediately looked at.

"I need you to fill out these forms." the man at the desk told Hunter.

"Look my son is crying from how bad the pain is and I want him to be looked at right now." Hunter said in a tone that meant he better get what he wanted.

"Sir, we can't just cut him in front of others who have-"

"What if this is serious and waiting causes me to lose my son? I don't want anything to happen to him and as a dad it's my job to be there and protect him. Now please help my son."

The man picked up a phone and began talking with someone on the other end who must've told him to send Roman back. Hunter rushed his son over for Roman to be brought over to a bed and told to lay down on it, but the boy refused to let go of his dad's hand.

"It's okay Rome. I won't leave you." Hunter promised as a doctor and nurse began to look over the boy.

When Roman was taken to get some test done, Hunter went to call his wife who was happy to finally hear from him. She was about to ask what was wrong when a doctor came over to Hunter with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Helmsley, your son has a hernia that we need to rush him into surgery for."

"Okay. Will he be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. He'll need time to rest, but should be just fine." the doctor assured.

"Steph, they're going to do an emergency surgery on him due to him having a hernia." Hunter told his wife who informed she'd be at the hospital very soon.

Once Stephanie arrived, she was taken to where Roman was being prepped for surgery and the boy had some hair brushed from his face by her. She took his hand in both hers to assure him that everything was going to be okay and she would be there when he woke up.

"Night of Champions though?" Roman asked his parents.

"Looks like you're going to miss it Rome. Your health is more important than a match." Hunter told his son who nodded.

"Wish Dean was my twin so he could fill in for me while I'm out." Roman mumbled.

"Don't worry about your brothers. I think they'll come up with something to keep themselves busy while you're gone." Hunter said and the doctor came in to take Roman for the surgery.

"We'll be there when you wake up my little powerhouse." Stephanie assured as tears threatened to fall.

"It's going to be okay, Steph." Hunter hugged her against his chest.

"He's my little powerhouse. My first born and all I want is him healthy and safe. What if something happens Hunter? I could never deal with him not there. Rome has always been protective of me, helped look after his brothers, and reminded me of you when you had to be away."

"Everything is going to be fine. Now it looks like we've been here all night." Hunter said checking his phone to see the time was past midnight and almost two.

"I should call dad and tell him to cancel the match." Stephanie was trying to busy herself so she'd be okay while Roman was in surgery.

"Do you want me to cancel both of our flights?" Hunter asked as she sent the text to get one back.

"No. You need to represent both of us tomorrow and dad will be here soon with mom to keep me company."

"Steph, I can't just leave without knowing Roman is out of surgery."

"Okay. We'll figure it all out."

The worried parents were in a waiting room unable to sleep with their oldest son in surgery and when the doctor finally came out, they jumped to their feet. Hunter held his wife's hand as they waited for the doctor to tell them how their son was.

"He is okay. The surgery went well and we're having moved to recovery where you can be with him when he wakes up."

Relief was on their faces as they were led to the room where Roman was laying in a bed with wires and machines beeping. Stephanie and Hunter moved to their son's side as he began to wake up to have them take his hands. The boy looked at his parents with clearly dazed eyes as he was trying to figure out what was going on. His parents being there with him though made him know he was safe and Stephanie kissed his forehead.

"You did good." Stephanie told her son.

"Tired." Rome slurred.

"You're going to be after the surgery you had." Hunter assured and the boy clung to his mom.

"Don't leave."

"Never." Stephanie promised as Hunter set a chair behind her.

Thanks to Vince wanting his family well taken care of in hospitals, Roman was given his own room so he could recover. He was visited by his brothers who were nervous about doing a pay per view with him there, but he assured them he'd be watching. Stephanie would stay in Connecticut with Roman while Hunter would be taking Vince's jet after visiting hours to Tennessee. Calls from Shawn, Bayley, Finn, and Anoa'is for Roman came through on different phones to check on how the boy was doing. Finn promised he would video call him and they could talk about anything Roman wanted to. Also a warning came from Shawn that Roman should expect a gift from Bayley in the form of a hug. Right now it was just about the family spending time together after a huge scare.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	105. Chaos On Raw

The morning after Night of Champions had Hunter asleep in one bed while his twin sons were asleep in the second since their late arrival cost them the suite they usually got and instead had to take a room with only two beds. Hunter heard his cell phone going off which meant he would have to get the twins up from the bed and ready to go within a two-hour time frame. Not going to be an easy task since both boys had stayed up later than Stephanie allows them since he left them alone due to being stuck in meetings after the pay per view. Lifting his head off the pillow, Hunter looks over at his sleeping sons to have a smile grace his face at the sight he saw. Dean and Seth were curled up facing each other with a hand touching each other in the middle of the small space separating them. Both looked so much younger than fifteen at this moment and Hunter remembers when they were five and would curl up in his and Stephanie's bed when hearing something scary in their own rooms.

"Boys, time for us to start getting ready." Hunter said loud enough to see the boys stir a little bit.

"Can't we sleep in." Seth complained with his face being buried deeper in the pillow.

"No can do. If you both get up now, I'll let you two have whatever you want for breakfast."

At hearing that offer, both boys launched out of bed to rush in the bathroom to start getting ready. Hunter smiled as he picked out his own clothes for the day while putting his suit for Raw over a chair. When he hears loud coughs from inside the bathroom, he breaks the door open to see Dean clenching his chest.

"Seth, go get his inhaler." Hunter instructs his middle son.

The boy returned a second later with the needed inhaler held out to Dean who took it and Hunter rubbed the youngest's back. Once Dean stopped coughing, he thanked his dad for the help and the boys were left in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"He had no idea." Seth said though he sounded like Dean.

"I know. We so are going to see how long it take him to realize we are pulling the twin trick on him." Seth disguised as Dean laughed.

The twins finished getting ready and left the bathroom where their dad was putting their duffel bags on the bed. He gave a nod to the boys as they sat on their own bed to slip on their sneakers and tie them. Hunter noticed his sons were wearing the same exact clothes and didn't have their contacts in.

"What's with dressing the same? I know me and your mom never once did that to the two of you."

"We thought it would help us feel close without Rome here." Dean said making his dad think he was Seth.

"Don't make us change." Seth pleaded in Dean's voice.

"Okay. Let's go eat breakfast my twin DX." Hunter put a hand on each one's back to lead them out of the room.

On the trip in the elevator, Dean and Seth talked about the pay per view and how they could get themselves into a match at the next one that would be Hell In A Cell. Hunter knew his wife would have a fit if the two ended up in a match during that pay per view. Problem is that Hunter would be in control of all decisions since Stephanie could only make appearances and then would fly back to be with their oldest son.

"When is mom arriving?" Seth as Dean asked.

"An hour before Raw." Hunter answered.

"So we're spending the whole day with you." Dean as Seth confirmed and got a nod from his dad.

"No craziness though boys. I need to get much work done that me and your mom usually do together."

"Why not have Uncle Shawn help you out or someone who knows paperwork." Seth as Dean suggested to his dad.

"Your uncle is busy with something to do with his hunting and I don't know who else can help me."

"We do." the twins told him.

"Who?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

The father and sons got off the elevator to head into the restaurant and got themselves a table. Dean and Seth were proud of their not figuring out they had pulled this little trick on him and would keep going until finally caught. As they looked through their menus, the twins were going to take full advantage of having whatever they wanted for breakfast. Usually, they only were allowed to have certain things due to their mom wanting them to be fit and healthy. Barely did they eat any candy, soda, or junk food when scheduled not to. Both boys ordered large chocolate milks while their dad ordered himself a coffee with a little milk. He was looking over some papers when the waiter came back with the coffee and milks and his eyes widened at both twins ordered pancakes with chocolate chips and m&ms that includes a tone of whip cream. Stephanie was definitely not going to be pleased since they were supposed to have on Mondays only eggs, fruit, or plain pancakes with glasses of juice. Though at seeing how happy his sons were with this little freedom, Hunter ordered the same thing and decided to enjoy this childish moment with his sons. When breakfast was over, Hunter walked his sons out to the rental car with both having to sit in the backseats to prevent fighting over the front.

"When are you going to teach us to drive?" Dean as Seth asked.

"When you have permits."

The drive to the arena wasn't long and Hunter looked in the rearview mirror to see his sons on their phones most likely texting friends or brother. He pulled into a spot and the boys hopped out with their duffel bags to then rush off through the hallways with their dad chasing after. Hunter also smashed into a crate that Randy and Jeff were hanging out on and both looked at him with smirks at knowing what's going on.

"Alone with the twins." Jeff said as he elbowed Orton's arm away from his lower back.

"Are you two trying to get in the mood for sex?" Dean as Seth asked from where he and his twin leaned out from around a corner.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley." Hunter really should take a bar of soap to his middle son's mouth for all the inappropriate things he says.

"Steph will arrive an hour before Raw. I think she's scared to leave Rome alone, but Vince keeps assuring that he will be there to watch our son."

"Being a parent is not easy. Trust me." Randy told the older wrestler.

"Alanna and Ruby keep calling us both dad when in public places. You should see the looks we get each time." Jeff added to give an example.

"How is Roman feeling?" Randy asked.

"Better and they said he should be able to come home tomorrow if everything keeps good."

"Meanwhile, you got your hands full." Jeff laughed at seeing the impatient looks on the twin boys' faces.

"Would you two mind babysitting for-"

"Hell no." Randy and Jeff said together.

"Are you two back together?" Hunter asked since there have been rumors of sounds in Orton's locker room.

"No." Jeff answered and got off the crate to start walking away.

"Hey!" Randy called after and launched after Jeff. "Jeff, come back."

"Will those two just go have sex already." Seth as Dean sighed to have Hunter shaking his head at what he's done with raising two DX next generations.

"I need to do some paperwork and you two will most likely be stuck in the office."

"No. We got all that paperwork done for you."

"What?"

"Just give me the paperwork." Kane held a hand out for the briefcase.

"Here you go. Are you sure you can do all this?" Hunter asked.

"I'll have all this done in an hour." Kane assured and Hunter led his sons towards where the ring was set up.

"How are we doing tonight's Raw?" Seth as Dean asked with eyes on his twin.

"We could just beat each other up." Dean as Seth suggested.

"Boring. I know let's see how much chaos we can cause while trying to beat each other up."

"Excellent idea."

"I know this may sound like bad parenting, but go ahead with your idea." Hunter sighed and got a text from his wife. "Looks like I'm running Raw solo tonight since the jet is having some issues to get your mom here."

"Awesome." the twins smirked.

Hunter deciding to just keep the fun going with his sons began trying to wrestle them while inside the ring. This way they were training and acting more their ages, but he still had no idea they were pulling the twin trick.

Later on during Raw, Seth in Dean's gear listened to Cena explain why he should be who got his hands on Rollins after the blonde-streaked boy had cost him a championship. Really both Seth and Dean didn't think Cena had what it took to beat Lesnar and the whole cashing in ass kicking contract sounds so stupid.

"And no one is gonna stop me." Cena said right to Seth's face who the man believed was Ambrose.

Seth laughed in amusement as he thought of what his twin would say. "I warned you once. Don't get in my way."

Cena removing his cap made Seth groan inwardly on the man truly thinking he could beat him or Dean ever in a fight and the boy just decided to slip his twin's leather jacket off with an uncaring look on his face at the possibly brawl. At finally hearing Triple H's music that signaled the Authority coming out and ending Cena's rant, Seth was relieved and tried to hide his amusement at Dean dressed like him with no one figuring out how much of twins the two were. Of course both twins were dressed in black to try hinting they were identical without just having basically say it to the crowd.

"Hey dad." Seth greeted in the tone Dean usually used when playing innocent with their dad when on camera.

"Relax before you two break out into a pinch fight over something that you have no control over. You both wanna fight Seth Rollins, but that's not gonna happen tonight." Hunter ignored his son's small greeting.

"Please dad." Seth mouthed and Dean rolled his eyes at the middle acting all innocent as himself.

"Seth Rollins won't be fighting anybody. You two will. So, tonight-"

"No. No. No." Cena interrupted Triple H. "Tonight, I'm just gonna go get him myself."

A smirk came to Seth's face as he decided to join in and ran to attack his twin who tried to hit him with the briefcase. The twins ended up in the crowd with Seth chasing after his twin and they began throwing strikes. Again they were chasing each other to soon be backstage and Hunter wished his wife was there to get control over the twins back and he picked up Seth's briefcase to walk backstage A camera finally found the twins for Hunter to show them still fighting and Hunter really wished his oldest was here to help get them separated. He knows they're just acting this way to get what they want at Hell In A Cell, but no way would he put them that pay per view if he wanted to stay married.

"He stole a car." Hunter sighed at seeing who he thought was Seth get in a car's driver seat. "And Dean tries to crawl inside."

This Raw was going to have some backlash from Stephanie on him allowing Seth to steal a car, Dean to try crawling into a moving car, and Hunter has no control at all over the twins. He should've just called for help with this one instead of doing it all on his own. In the middle of the show, Dean and Seth were pulling the twin trick in Ambrose's match against Kane. No one knew just like no one knew they had been pretending to be each other all day. Seth being bored of the twin trick, he decided to be himself and came out of nowhere to begin attacking his twin. He wasn't expecting Dean to come back at him with blows and Kane was confused why after a chokeslam by him, the middle boy would head back to the ring. Dean and Seth gave identical smiles to each other like they knew how each other were thinking or perhaps they were with setting up their wanted Hell In A Cell match. Once backstage, Dean saw Seth and Kane being talked to by Hunter who was telling Seth to stop setting fires. The twins attack plan got only far with Hunter yelling to look out and Dean began attacking his brother. Of course unknown to the boys was that Hunter a text from his wife informing of what the twins have been doing and he would follow her idea. So Hunter grabbed his youngest son around the waist since none of the security guys could seem to control him. It took only him carrying Dean easily towards an empty room and him setting him inside to lock in.

"You will be let out when you start acting your age." Hunter told his son in his clear father voice and pleased his wife's advice on what to do with the chaos the twins were making.

"Let me out. Dad!" Dean yelled and could be heard kicking and pounding on the door like a little kid.

"Watch that door." Hunter ordered the security men since Stephanie warned him that Seth would let his twin out if it wasn't watched.

Already the three commentators out at ringside were discussing the fact Triple H had locked his son in a room and JBL shook his head at their complaints. He mentions that Triple H needs to get control of his son and right now Ambrose is sitting in a timeout so he can learn to behave. Of King added in Triple H should've done that a while ago instead of allowing the boy to play innocent daddy's boy with him to get what he wanted. Later on in the Orton vs Cena match, Seth and Kane had decided to begin mauling Cena and Seth wanted to curb stomp Cena onto some cinderblocks. Kane wasn't expecting the boy standing on an announce table wanted that, but just went along with it to go lift the case off and found out why Rollins wanted to. Having hidden underneath the cover of what he thought to be cinder blocks was Dean who launched past Kane to begin attacking his twin.

"Dad is so going to flip out." Seth laughed as he made it look like his twin was hurting him.

When the show was over, Dean and Seth met up in the hallway with arms over each other wearing identical smirks at what they have done. They entered their locker room to see their dad waiting there with a very unpleased look on his face at the twins. He never thought his sons would really be this much trouble for him without Stephanie there knowing how to keep them from just taking over the show.

"Hey dad." both greeted.

"How did Dean get out?" Hunter asked.

"There was a backdoor." Seth informed as he slipped a hand through his hair to pull out the extension revealing himself to be Dean. "All I had to do was walk right out and meet up with my dear twin to pull a switch."

"Are you kidding me?" Hunter looked at Seth who undid his hair to have it back to the usual long length.

"We getting our Hell In A Cell match now?" Seth asked.

"Hell not happening."

"Why not?" both complained.

"We prove every night we deserve the matches we want and you still refuse." Dean crossed his arms annoyed.

"All we want is one match." Seth added.

"Please daddy." both begged Hunter who felt himself nervous on not ever able to refuse them.

Saved by his wife Hunter was since at that second she called and he put her on speaker phone to hear her yelling at him on not reading the rest of her text. It looks like she had warned him to make sure the room had no other way of getting out.

"Hey mom." Seth and Dean greeted her.

"That was a smooth trick you two have been pulling all night." Stephanie said to the twins.

"We have been each other all day and dad never figured it out." Seth told her and Hunter looked totally shocked.

"It took you only a glance at Seth as me when Raw began to figure it out." Dean added and heard Stephanie laugh.

"I carried the two of you. Now I believe someone else wishes to talk with you two."

"Nice job out there." Roman said to his little brothers.

"Wrestling without you is depressing so we wanted to try thinking of ways to make you smile." Dean explained.

"You always smile when he fool people with the twin trick and hope it did."

"Totally did."

"You looked good in that picture grandpa sent to show."

"I'm happy since must look good for the ladies." Roman joked.

"Talk to you in the morning." Dean and Seth said before Hunter turned off speaker.

He talked to his oldest and wife for a little bit before hanging up and looking at his twin sons who had changed back into the clothes they wore the whole the day. This had been a hard show for them since it was their first Raw without Roman there to meet them backstage after a promo or match. Hunter walked over to the twins who sadly take after him a little too much with their love of causing chaos and touched their heads.

"We'll get through this. But from now on, let's try to do it with a little less chaos or at least include me in on it." Hunter laughed as his sons did the same.

The three left the locker room with Hunter's arms over the boys' shoulders as the twins came up with ideas to do on Smackdown. On their way to the parking lot, there was the sound of banging from a locker room they passed and Hunter rushed his sons out for the rental car. Exiting said locker room was Jeff with a glare at Randy who complained that he needed new boots since his were getting harder and harder to get off. A roll of the eyes just came from Jeff who couldn't understand how Randy couldn't get the hint to just untie the laces to slip his boots easily off.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	106. Talking About The Past

In the hotel room of Hunter and his twin sons, the man was woken up in the middle of the night by his cell phone going off with the number for one of the executives to the company flashing on the screen. A groan left Hunter as he snatched the phone from the night table and answered it to find out there was an emergency meeting being called that he had to go to. Once off the phone, the man moved to get changed into a suit before waking his sons up while trying to think of who would possibly be able to watch them at this time of night. He got Dean and Seth out of bed with them barely able to stay awake and Seth's glasses looked close to falling off. The boys were led out of the room by their dad who took them down the hallway to one door that he began to knock on. On the other side of the door, Hunter heard someone moving around possibly getting out of bed and then the door opens to reveal Randy Orton in only a pair of mesh shorts.

"Hunter, do you know what time it is?" Randy asked the man while stopping himself from yawning.

"I know it's late, but an emergency meeting has just been called and the twins need someone to watch them. Please." Hunter explained to the younger man.

"Fine." Randy agrees and opens the door further to allow the twins to come inside.

"Thank you so much." Hunter sounds truly thankful and then leaves Randy's sight.

Randy closes the room's door and looks at the boys that appear about to fall asleep the minute they lie down. The man told them to take the bed closest to the door while he'll get in the one by the bathroom and as Seth was getting in the assigned bed for him and Dean, he noticed someone else in the one Randy got into.

"You have someone rooming with you." Seth slurs sleepily.

"Yes. You need to be quiet please." Randy instructs as he makes sure to not startle Jeff.

"Who is it?" Seth asked clearly very curious even when close to falling asleep.

"Jeff and he needs to sleep." Randy whispers and the boys are soon fast asleep.

Early morning came with Randy checking his phone to see a text from Hunter who is still dealing with business stuff and is again thankful to Randy for watching the twins. Randy quietly gets out of bed without waking Jeff who sleeps on his side due to pillows being pressed against his back to keep him in that position.

"Why does he have pillows against his back?" Seth asked for Randy to notice the boy was awake.

"Jeff's back is irritating him so as a way to decrease the pain, the pillows prevent him from rolling onto his back. Now please be quiet so he can sleep since he really needs it."

"What is the deal with you two?" Seth asked the man without waking Dean who had earbuds in to block out any sound.

"We're friends who help each other. I have anger issues that by having physical contact with Jeff helps me to manage it. Jeff's been teased a lot and pushed around so I help him by being a protector I guess."

"Cool. Though the sex part doesn't fit in." Seth said to see Randy smirk.

"We were both young at the time and the fact of what we did does show with how touchy I can be with Jeff."

"Answer this honestly. Did you do what you did in your royal rumble match with him on purpose?"

"Yeah that. You see Jeff sometimes could use a good laugh and I thought doing some little stuff would get that result. He wasn't about the fact during our lockup I kept trying to put hickeys on his neck."

"Or maybe the fact you stuck your lower body part right in his face." Seth adds to see Randy smirk.

"I'll probably do it again when Jeff does finally rejoin the company."

"My grandfather might keep you two separated." Seth teased as he then felt Dean shifting in bed.

He set a hand on Dean's arm to feel his twin was shaking and hoped it wasn't a bad dream about Wyatt or the person who stuck his head in cinderblocks. Lately, Dean has been struggling to last through the night due to having constant nightmares and Seth thinks it has to do with the fact Roman isn't there making Dean feel fully safe and protected from harm. Taking his twin's hand in his own, Seth felt Dean squeeze tightly before his eyes began to open and he looked relieved that Seth was there at his side. From where he stood watching this scene, Randy felt guilt fill him as his eyes glanced at Jeff who was thankfully still asleep. Though it looks like Randy spoke too soon as Jeff launched out of bed to rush into the bathroom where the sound of him getting sick could be heard.  
"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"I didn't protect him good enough." Randy said as he walked into the bathroom.

"What does that mean?" Dean looked at his twin.

"No idea."

When Randy and Jeff came back out, the smaller man sat down on the bed his friend handed him a glass of water. Patient looks were on the boys' faces as Jeff took some sips before his eyes went to the twins as Randy sat beside him. A nervous tapping on Dean's shoulder by the boy was caught by Jeff who brought his legs up to be crossed under him.

"Is there something you boys need to get off your chest?" Jeff asked while Randy looks curious.

"We can't tell you." Dean whispers.  
"Or you'll tell our dad." Seth continues.

"What you boys say in this room will go no further than us." Randy promised as Jeff nodded.

"I can't." Dean shook his head with Seth looking down at the floor.

"Does your nightmares relate to it?" Randy asked to get a nod from Dean.

"Dean, I know what it's like to want to hide something from others." Jeff told the boy who finally looks at him.

"You do?"

"I was heading up a stairwell the night before Survivor Series 2008 and someone attacked me." Jeff began in hopes if he tells his story, Dean will share with them. "The person had me pinned to the floor on my stomach before they began to rape me. There was no hope that someone would save me or if they did, how would feel about what I didn't prevent to happen."

"I got caught down in the lobby signing autographs and after I headed up the stairwell to feel like something wasn't right. When I got close to where Jeff was, rage filled me at what I saw someone had done to my best friend." Randy gave his side of the incident.

"Randy wrapped his jacket around me and got me to the room we were sharing without anyone seeing my condition. It was pretty what had been done and I just showered feeling so disgusting, but Randy told me I needed to get checked out with scratches along the back of my neck and possibly other injuries. The medic put a bandage over the scratches and noticed I couldn't really move my midsection without pain. So I wasn't cleared to compete in my championship match at the pay per view. No one except Randy and myself knew about the rape since I feared others would look at me like I was disgusting or a disgrace."

"I remember dad telling mom how it wasn't fair someone had attacked you and wished he was who wasn't fit to compete." Dean said as Seth gave a confused look.

"I thought your brother attacked you in the stairwell."

"We never could find out who did it, so we just made it appear Matt did to look like the storyline we were doing." Jeff explained before he touches Randy's arm. "Only thing that me being silent did was leave me vulnerable. I went to TNA feeling like perhaps a new start would be good, but instead I really found myself deep in trouble."

"Drugs?" Seth asked nervously.

"Sadly yes and please know I'm not perfect with the stupid things I've done. Only I wish that was the only thing I was deep in. After a little bit of time in TNA, I had someone give me something that made me not myself to say. I guess it counts as me being drugged." Jeff tried to find how best to tell this story. "Some of my fellow impact wrestlers took advantage of me and a lot was done. A mistake of mine saved myself and also got me onto a better path. Sitting in a hotel room puking my guts out wasn't fun and someone came to talk with me."  
"Who?" Dean and Seth asked at the same time.

"Sting. He saw the distress I was in and helped me get myself together."

"I get a call from Jeff one day after barely spoken or seen him and he asks to see me. We met and he told me everything that happened with me feeling guilty for not keeping him at my side to have protected him better."

"You couldn't have stopped me." Jeff told his friend with having their arms touching. "My mind was made up that night when I let Punk win."

"That I believe." Seth snorted.

"Look. You need to know that hiding from what someone has done to you isn't going to put you on a good path." Jeff tells the boys in a tone that showed he knew this all too well.

"Dean?" Seth looks at his twin.  
"I was raped." Dean admits to see Randy look mad.

"When?" Jeff asked as a hand touches Randy's forearm.

"Raw after the chamber." Dean answers with his eyes on his lap. "Bray tried at the chamber and couldn't because my brothers arrived. I made the mistake of walking away in anger at them at the Raw. By doing that, Bray snatched me and he-" Dean had tears in his eyes. "It hurt so bad, but the thought of someone finding out made me fear them seeing me as disgusting. Even going to a doctor was horrifying to me if they found out."

"I found out after walking out of the match." Seth informed as he took Dean's hand.

"You should tell your parents." Randy said to see Dean shake his head.

"I can't do that to him. He would feel only guilt on not protecting me."

"Dean, I understand your thoughts on this. I had the same ones many times, but all they did was force me to feel alone when I really needed those who cared." Jeff leans forward a little bit.

"Bray did it for power." Seth sees Jeff stiffen and his face flash white.

"Jeff." Randy makes the smaller look him in the eyes. "Stay here."

"The prophecy is what he believes. A hound of justice holds the key to power and he believes Dean is the one." Jeff goes over out loud what he's thinking. "Mark told me these myths, but I didn't actually believe them until first seeing you three radiate with power."

"You must stick together to be strong against those wanting the hounds' power. Each of you have the power inside you that only is active when your bonds are strong with each of you."

"How do you know this?" Dean asked.

"Jeff was taught this stuff since he was a kid. Let's just say he knows what he is talking about." Randy answered.

A knock on the door makes Randy move off the bed to open it where Hunter is shown standing there looking exhausted. He motions to his sons that it's time to go and Randy glances to Jeff who whispers something to the twins.

"I hope they were any trouble." Hunter said as the twins come to his sides.

"No trouble at all. They just had some questions about things we've experienced in our wrestling careers." Jeff told the man that wasn't truly a lie.

"Hard to believe they weren't any trouble." Hunter laughs as he then again thanks the two men for watching his sons for him.

Dean and Seth give waves back to Jeff and Randy who has kept their promise on not saying anything about what they talked about in the room. An unsure question of if to tell his dad still was bouncing around Dean's head, but after hearing Jeff's story on what had been done to the man might make him actually admit it sometime within a couple months or maybe a year. He really just wants to give his dad time to deal with the whole Roman emergency surgery before revealing so big to him and also the fact he may never be allowed to see his parents sights ever again once they're told of what Bray did to him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	107. Babysitters & Slime

Stephanie and Hunter were getting some last minute things finished up before the opening of Raw while their twin sons sat on the couch with the Money In The Bank briefcase set between them. Any time Seth tried to snatch the briefcase, his brother would smack his hands very easily and the cycle went on and on. Both adults knew they were going to have to leave the two alone in the office and decided a better way to deal with them.

"Boys, meet your new babysitters." Hunter said as he opened the door to reveal Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury out in the hall and the two men came in.

"Babysitters?" Seth raised an eyebrow at his parents. "We're taller than these two though and I thought Kane watched me."

"We think Kane doesn't need the headaches you two boys can bring so gave the jobs to two men more capable of the jobs." Stephanie explained to her middle son and then took her husband's arm. "Be good boys."

Once the boys' parents had left the office, Seth stood up and crossed his arms at the two short men still standing by the doorway. A snort then came from Seth as he nudged his twin or them to get up to go get ready to head out to the ring to join their parents. Both boys were in the connecting locker room with Seth changing into his full black suit while Dean just got in his ring gear.

"I got an idea." Seth whispered to Dean.

"Go on." Dean said.

"Let's just drive them nuts. I think we can easily have them quitting by the end of the month."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if they quit by Hell In A Cell." Dean agreed.

"Seth, Dean; time to be going out." Joey knocked on the locker room door.

The twins came out with Dean getting his leather jacket fixed by his brother and the two reached the curtain to wait for their cue when both noticed Paul Heyman out there with their parents. Not wanting to wait anymore, they went out to Seth's music playing and Dean heard the announcers wondering what the youngest had done with the briefcase. A smirk was on Dean's face as he rushed ahead to stand beside his dad while Seth took the spot beside their mom. The youngest watched his twin who held the mic as Hunter tried to still keep a stern face to not show how amused he's been with his sons pulling next generation DX pranks.

"No one in the Authority told me to run down at Night Of Champions and try to cash in my money in the bank contract on your client. I did that on my own." Seth explained to Paul while Hunter saw the man's eyes go to him. "And further, no one suggested that I curb stomp Brock Lesnar's face into the mat either."

That small move had been done in revenge from the Shield for all Lesnar had done to them back in 2012 and the brothers all were in agreement over it. Seth and Dean wished it had been Roman though to do it since the oldest could hit a lot hard than the twins and would have hurt Lesnar more. The small respectful comments Seth gave to Paul had the hints of insult in them, but Dean stayed silent since he didn't see any place his input could be added and the youngest did agree with not wanting to really see Cena as the champion again.

"He's bullshitting Heyman." Dean whispered to his dad.

"Language and yes he is." Hunter whispered back as his eyes didn't leave the other man.

"Truly I'm sorry." Seth said and Dean mouthed the rest of the sentence of you're going to truly pay for what you did.

Seeing Dean mouth that had Heyman looking at the youngest in shock as he knew something dangerous was growing in these two boys. These boys were no longer the weak pups that he easily preyed on in 2012, but now had grown into almost full grown hounds who would do anything for the blood of their prey.

"If it ever happens again, you won't be dealing with Paul Heyman, you'll be dealing with Brock Lesnar." Heyman warned the boy as he shook Seth's hand and saw the dangerous power in the boy's eyes that were identical to his mother's own.

"Heyman." Hunter called right before the man could leave through the ropes.

Paul stopped to find himself towered over by Hunter and this man definitely gave his sons the height they have, but Stephanie wasn't short either so maybe it was both their heights in the three boys. Though one thing is for sure to Heyman is that Hunter gave his oldest son the strength and muscles. A rage of protectiveness was in Hunter's eyes that he passed on to his oldest and youngest sons.

"I enjoyed our conversation. Have a nice night." Hunter shook the scared man's hand and then Heyman bolted from the ring.

This left the three Helmsleys in the ring with Dean somehow having snuck off and Seth decided to talk about how his twin has been behaving. Hunter and Stephanie knew this was just the two trying to weasel a Hell In A Cell match out of them, but it wasn't going to happen. When Dean came up on the big screen to have the twins going back at each other, Hunter and Stephanie just stayed quiet to wait out how long they would go for.

"You used to be a man, but now, now, since you're letting mom and dad fight your battles for you, I have a message for all three of you. If you want this back, come and get it." Dean told his parents and twin before the screen went off.

"You see what I'm saying." Seth keeps saying to his dad as they make their way out of the ring.

"Go to the office now." Hunter told his middle son while waiting to take his wife's hand.

Before they can get backstage, Cena comes out to start attacking Seth and immediately Seth uses the crowd to get away from the man. Hunter and Stephanie knew that wasn't at all apart of their sons' plan and this was not good one bit for Seth. Once back at his parents' sides, Seth yelled things at Cena while his dad tried to make him cool down. Some taunts were done by Stephanie and Hunter at Cena that meant their son could easily beat him in a match.

When the three Helmsleys were back in the office, they were joined by Joey and Jamie who were given strict instructions to get the briefcase by from Dean while Seth was not allowed to leave his parents sights. The crowd would think it's the two protecting him while really it was just to prevent any new generation DX chaos from going on.

"I put them in charge of watching the twins and now they've lost one." Hunter sighs as he looks at Seth.

"Cena is so mean." Seth mumbles and then gets a text from his twin.

"Give me that." Stephanie snatches his phone and reads the text. "A hundred bucks will be yours if you get the job done tonight."

"Now the two of you are betting on getting Hell In A Cell match. Not happening." Hunter tells Seth who holds back laughing at them being wrong on what the bet is about. "You two are too much like me and your uncle with all this stuff you are doing."

"You always say to act our ages and when we do, you just are mean." Seth replied feeling annoyed at his parents.

"I should be the one locating Ambrose since the boy listens to me most of the time." Kane entered the office.

"No. I need Jamie and Joey to learn on how best to deal with these two if they are going to be their sitters." Hunter tells the other man.

"More like we'll sit on them." Seth mumbled and his mom shakes her head at him.

"Have you two found our son yet?" Stephanie asked the two short men that just reentered the office.

"Not yet, but we went to catering, the trainers room, we went to the male locker room, we went to the female locker room." Joey answered and Seth mumbles he knows they only went in their to get some looks at the divas.

"Behave." Stephanie warns her son.

"That didn't go too good." Noble adds on to them going to the female locker room. "Listen, we've been everywhere. We've been out to the loading docks, the concession stands, we've been in luxury suites, we can't find Dean Ambrose nowhere."

A smirk is trying to go on Seth's face at him being the only one who knows exactly where Dean is and there is no way he was going to let in on that. Twins have this little thing that always is helpful on fooling others when one doesn't want to be found and the Helmsley twins love to use this trick.

"He's not here." Joey tells the two parents and Stephanie notices something on Noble.

"Is that mustard on your face?" Stephanie asked to see the man shake his head. "Did you stop for a hamburger or a hotdog or something?"

"No. No. No. I've been looking for your son Dean."

"You know what, here's a little bit of inspiration for the two of you okay?" Stephanie bent a little to look both men in the eyes.

Hunter notices Seth's amused look and starts to think that possibly Dean has been in the room the whole time with them. Instead of giving his thoughts on this, Hunter would let his wife scare the two men a little bit more.

"You find my son or you're both fired." Stephanie said for the two men to rush out of the office and their spots to be taken up by Miz and Sandow.

After those two had been taken care of, Hunter turns to Seth who is back on his phone and takes the device out of the boy's hand. This has brown eyes looking at him with confusion and Hunter glances to his wife who catches on to what he thinks has been going on the whole time the two men have been out looking for Dean.

"Take the disguise off and go do the show." Stephanie instructs the boy who gives a salute and leaves the room. "Probably switched when Seth ran into the crowd to escape Cena."

"Where is the actual Seth then?" Hunter asked his wife.

"Most likely still himself and Mercury and Noble have no thoughts on wondering why Seth is not in the office."

Both adults are relieved to soon hear their youngest son's music and the boy was coming out to the ring with the briefcase and a duffel bag. The boy got in the ring and had a table set up to put the briefcase on and duffel bag beside.

"And for those of you who are looking for me earlier, I was up in the concession stand the whole time. You walked right by me and I waved, but I think you were eating a hotdog or something." Dean said the truth on Seth having been disguised as him and doing that.

"Uh-oh." King whispered in knowing the boy's parents weren't going to be happy.

"Anyway, while I was up there I decided, I don't like the way the Authority runs their merchandise stands. So tonight right here in Chicago, we're having a Dean Ambrose clearance sale."

"This is your fault." Stephane tells her husband as they watch what their youngest is doing.

"My fault?" Hunter is shocked.

"You know these two love watching DX and now they think they have to be the next generation of DX." Stephanie explained to him as they ignore the fact Dean attempting to sell merchandise.

"Finally those two are doing what we hired them for." Hunter said at Joey and Jamie coming down the ramp.

"Dean, get out of there now." Jamie orders the boy while him and Joey smack on the mat to get his attention.

"Your parents are very upset with you." Joey adds as he sees Jamie kneel on the apron.

"Uh-oh. My parents sent the cruiserweight division out to get me." Dean mocks as Hunter tries to not laugh at thinking that was funny.

"Go ahead and laugh." Stephanie assures him as she has a small smirk at believing it funny too.

"We are in charge of watching you and want you to hands us the briefcase and come with us to your parents' office." Jamie explains.

"I'm gonna throw it?" Deana acts like he is misunderstanding the men.

"Yes. Throw it." Jamie sighs in not having enough patience to deal with the boy.

"I'm not gonna throw it. It's very valuable. I'm not gonna throw the briefcase." Dean tells the men who are now standing on the apron.

"Dean, give us the briefcase." Joey is talking very calm and patient.

"Okay. You guys are gonna have to stop being so intimidating, all right if you wanna get through to me and reach me. Bring it down just a tad. And if you guys want this briefcase, that's fine. Come on here and get it."

Jamie and Joey hop off the apron knowing that the boy was too much like his dad for them to dare mess with and decided on another way to get what they want. The two men headed up the ramp while talking to each other about how they have to babysit the boy in the ring.

"You can be his main sitter." Jamie tells Joey as they walk. "I think Seth will be much easier to handle."

"Dean needs someone who will be patient and not snap at him." Joey explains to the other man.

From their office, Stephanie and Hunter watch Dean toss merchandise out to the fans and they knew he probably got permission from his grandfather to do this. Soon Seth's music played and the boy stepped into sight for his twin who looked like he had been waiting for him to appear. With Seth was the two short men who called out some security guards and Hunter looked away from the television at getting a text from Shawn.

"What does he want?" Stephanie asked in amusement at Shawn always needing some weird things.

"He said hope Dean's science project on making slime came out okay and says my memory shouldn't be going before his." Hunter reads with a confused look.

"Science project?" Stephanie doesn't seem to understand that one. "I never gave them a science project to do."

"I'm busted." Dean talking gets their focus back on him. "I'm busted. I don't know though. Are you guys real security? Because I could've sworn you were rosebuds last week."

"You brought this on yourself Dean." Jamie told the boy who didn't seem to care.

"All right. All right. All right. I've had my fun and I'm sorry. Take your briefcase back. I don't want any problems, just take it." Dean held his hands up while Seth tried to keep quiet. "Take the case, Seth. You're Mr. Money In The Bank, take the case. I'm sorry."

"Shawn said on make slime." Stephanie realized as Hunter tried to think of what's been done with slime by DX as they saw Dean getting out of the ring.

The boy kept his hands up and saw his twin get in the ring without taking his eyes off the youngest going through the crowd of fans. Seth kept glancing back as he went to his briefcase to make sure Dean wasn't going to rush back to attack him or something like that.

"I just remembered what we did with slime." Hunter said right as Seth opened the briefcase.

Green slime exploded out to cover Seth in the face and Dean looked at his twin with total fake shock on that having happened. Hunter couldn't help himself and he broke down laughing so bad over what his youngest has just done.

"That is Seth's new suit. Please tell me it washes off easily." Stephanie said as she had her eyes closed.

"I think so." Hunter continued to laugh.

"I had nothing to do with that, I swear." Dean lied in trying to make himself sound innocent. "I'm sorry."

They watched their middle son have a tantrum in the ring and the announcers make comments of like father like son on the similar to DX style of prank. Noble and Mercury had no idea on how to calm the furious boy down and Jamie saw Joey give him a glance. It clearly meant that Jamie wanted to be Seth main sitter, he can deal with the tantrum while Joey makes sure he can still see Dean in the crowd of fans. As soon as the boy got backstage, he was handed a towel by Kane who gave a look at the two short men on failing to do their job of keeping order with the boys. He led Seth to Stephanie and Hunter's office where their boy's dad was covering his face to hide his amusement still over the prank.

"I could have been permanently blinded okay?" Seth complained dramatically to his parents and noticed Orton and Kane trying not to laugh at how he's acting. "You think this is funny?"

"Oh, okay." Hunter needed to calm his son down and instructed his son to go rinse his eyes out since the boy's contacts could be affected by the slime. "Where's Ambrose?"

"Last report sent has him headed into John Cena's locker room." Kane answered since he seemed to be the only one able to keep track of both boys without any issue.

"Well, that's great. So find somebody to go inform him that he and Mr. Cena that they're gonna be competing in tag team match tonight against the two of you."

"Oh no. Wait a minute. Hold on, buddy. We did this last week, We got to fight Seth's battles again this week." Randy didn't sound pleased over this.

"Did you just see Seth? Obviously, he can't compete. And after what Cena and Ambrose did to you two last week, I would think you would be jumping at the bit to get back at them." Hunter explained to the two men.

The conversation paused when they heard something vibrating and looked at the briefcase Seth had left behind in the office. When the boy came back, he snatched his briefcase off the table and just told his parents an electric razor was inside and Hunter really hoped Orton and Hardy didn't slip something in there to hide from sight.

"Orton?" Hunter looked at the man.

"Screw you, Hunter." Randy left while Kane rolled his eyes at what clearly was going through the Game's head. "You really need to get your head out of the gutters."

"Wouldn't be the first time they've hidden stuff. I remember those photos, Orton." Hunter yelled after the younger man.

"I'm to go call our well behaved son who is stuck at home." Stephanie says as she walks out of the office.

Later on in the show during Dean's tag match, the boy was going for a cover on Randy when his twin tackled him and the twins were at it with each other. Only Dean doesn't like the fact Cena is hurting Seth and he forces the man away from his twin as Seth tries to warn Dean that Randy was behind him, but was too late with an RKO being given. The brawl ends with Seth giving a light curb stomp to Dean on the briefcase and a stronger one on Cena. Once backstage, Seth waited for his twin who came back rubbing his eye due to having lost a contact out in the ring.

"I can't believe you slimed me." Seth laughed as he caught Dean in a headlock.

"You can thank Uncle Shawn for giving me the directions on how to make DX slime." Dean joins in on laughing as him and Seth walk to their locker room.

"Did you stick my razor in the briefcase?" Seth asked his twin who shook his head.

"No." Dean answered as he pulls on a long sleeve shirt.

"Weird because something was vibrating inside, but I ran to change my contacts and haven't check to see what is-" Seth opens the briefcase to drop it with a disgusted look.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Have Orton or Hardy been near my briefcase?" Seth asked.

"No. Hardy isn't here this week and Orton I only actually seen was in the ring tonight."

"Has my briefcase at all been out of your sight?" Seth asked.

"No. What's inside?" Dean asked and kneels down to see right before slamming the briefcase shut.

"I didn't put that in there and it wasn't there when you opened it to get slimed."

"Nope." Seth says and the two think of when someone could have slipped something inside.

"Think we can dump it in Heyman's bags before he gets out of his meeting?" Dean asked with an idea.

"Hell yes." Seth agrees.

The two boys go rushing out of the locker room pass their arriving parents who call after them and fail in getting them to come back. Stephanie instructs Mercury and Noble to do their jobs of babysitting the twins and the two men go after the boys not pleased on what they have taken as a job in the company.

* * *

 **Please Give** Your **Thoughts**


	108. Chaperone

Seth was working on new designs to his wrestling gear while sitting on the bed of the room he shares with Dean. He looks up at the door opening to see Dean come in dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers and the youngest snatched his leather jacket off the bed with his wallet and cell phone. A curious look goes on Seth's face as he watches his twin fix his hair in the mirror of their bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Renee." Dean answered as he slipped on his jacket.

"You have a date?" Seth sounds totally shocked. "And I don't."

"You are so stupid." Dean mumbles as he begins to head for the door.

"What about Mercury?" Seth asked with a knowing look to his twin.

"What about him? He said that he'll drop us off at the pizza place and sit across while still doing his duty as my sitter."

"Wait. Noble had to sit right next to me last night for my date and it cost me to not have a second one with the girl. I can't believe you got the cool babysitter."

"Whatever. Look I got to leave to meet Renee in the lobby." Dean walked out of the room and his twin turned to look at the bed clearly annoyed.

An idea came to the boy over how he would make sure Noble would have to fill in for Mercury on Dean's date and this could be a little payback for the slime in his briefcase prank Dean had pulled. Quickly Seth walked out to see Noble sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and sometimes Seth wonders what use the man is useful for when he does a horrible job as a babysitter.

"Jamie, Dean just told me the plans he has for his date with Renee since Mercury isn't really going to be watching them."

"He what!" Noble snapped to his feet knowing if he doesn't stop this Stephanie would have his head. "Come Seth, we got to go."

Seth hides his smirk as he follows Noble down to the lobby where Dean and Renee are heading outside to the car Mercury had just pulled up in. Before Dean and Renee could get in the car, Jamie stops Mercury and tells him that he would like to watch the two teens on their date. Joey is completely shocked since Jamie always complains about having to watch Dean and the youngest possibly going to be just like his dad in the DX era. A nod comes from Joey who switches places with Noble and watches the man drive away with the two teenagers.

"Separate you two." Noble orders Dean and Renee from his view of them in the rearview mirror.

"Why are you here? Joey's my sitter." Dean said as he glared at the man.

"I want to make sure you two are chaperoned correctly after the history your father has with going on dates." Jamie tells the boy who has a look that reminds many of Hunter when the Game is not pleased at all.

"It's okay Dean." Renee assures him as she touches his hand.

"I want a space between the two of you." Jamie orders and Dean and Renee separate to both be in window seats. "Also seatbelts better be on."

"They are on." Dean tells the man while trying to figure out how to actually enjoy his date.

"Good. Now let's go to Chucky Cheese." Jamie pulls up to the place and Dean feels his face heating up in embarrassment at this.

"It's okay." Renee again assures him knowing he has no control over this.

"Thank you for being understanding."

The two teenagers get out of the car with Jamie watching them like a hawk as they enter the place and an idea comes to Dean on how to lose the man. He and Renee have their hands stamped before they walk to a table to sit and decide on what they'll get to eat. Sitting right at the table behind them is Noble who won't take his eyes off and Dean ignores him as he begins to talk with Renee after ordering a pie for themselves with sodas.

"So you exited to be sixteen in a couple months?" Renee asked him to see him look down.

"I guess. My parents plan on taking me and Seth to get our permits and I know the two of us celebrate separate birthdays, but this my first alone."

"I'll be there." Renee said to see Dean smile and he took her hand.

"No touching." Noble ordered to have Dean want to attack the man. "Touching turns into kissing, kissing turns into sex, sex turns into pregnancy."

"Wonderful to be reminded." Renee looks a little disgusted by the man.

"I really wish he'd leave us alone." Dean puts his face on the table trying to hide how embarrassed he is by Noble.

"As twins do you and Seth ever feel each others pain or know what the other is thinking?"

"Sometimes. We really are good at the twin game though."

"What is Seth thinking right now?" Renee asked curious.

"How he can't believe his plan worked."

"Plan?"

"Probably his design for his new gear or something."

"I was thinking since my sister is dating Jon, we could possibly see if they one day want to double date." Renee tells him to see Dean think it over before nodding.

"That sounds great."

"You know I heard someone was about to ask me out right before I went up to you and said let's go on a date."

"Well, I'm the lucky one." Dean smiled.

"I was so worried about you when your head was put through cinderblocks."

"I'm fine now. I say you and I should try getting rid of the third wheel." Dean suggests in a low voice as Renee nods up to any fun they could do.

"The fun you have been having recently on camera." Renee sees his smile widen.

"Me and Seth's plan worked to get our Hell In A Cell match."

"All it really took was you sliming, attacking with a hot cart, and all your other lunatic things to get the match."

"In my family, you want something to happen, make it happen." Dean sees Renee lean closer as the two both want to kiss, but a noise from Noble stops them.

"Excuse me for a second."

Dean gets up making it look like he's running to the bathroom and stops by the food thing to see some salad that he knew Noble has ordered and quickly stuck some hot peppers in it along with easily forging the waiters writing to say a salad with the hottest peppers the place has. Once pleased with his work, Dean stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands and went back to his table where Renee sat eating a slice of pizza.

"Would you mind if I did a small question interview?" Renee asked the boy.

"Sure." Dean agrees takes a sip to make sure his bite of pizza is washed down.

"What was it like to have Triple H and Stephanie McMahon as your parents growing up?"

"Normal really. I mean in our family, traveling with a bunch of wrestles didn't get seen as odd and our whole family really did it so we didn't understand how not normal it was. Our dad is kind of the cool dad who would always be joining with having the fun while our mom is the whole keeps us on the right tracks. She always though was there to hug us if we got hurt or make sure we took care of ourselves."

"Okay, that was a great answer. Next question is how do you feel about versing your brother Seth in Hell In A Cell?"

"Me and Seth been at odds with each other in the ring but outside we get along since when we were very little our family all agreed what goes on in the ring does happen outside it."

"Great." Renee turns off the recording device on her phone.

"My mouth burns." Noble shouted from behind the teenagers.

"You didn't?" Renee looked at Dean who is laughing.

"Son of original degenerate." Dean reminds as they watch Noble complain of his mouth burning.

They soon decide to call it a night with Dean paying for their meal while Noble continues to complain about his mouth burning and he takes the two back to the hotel. Dean says goodbye to Renee before he heads up to his own room where Hunter and Stephanie are doing some paperwork on the couch. Before the door even closes, Hunter looks at his youngest son waiting for him to explain how the boy's date had gone.

"Noble wouldn't leave us alone." Dean complained to his parents.

"See dad. I told you that Noble is too strict with his sitter job and doesn't allow us to even have any fun on our dates." Seth steps out of his and Dean's room to give his view of Jamie Noble.

"I'll talk with him about letting you boys have some space on dates. Now I think it's time both of you got to bed." Hunter tells the twins who nod and head inside their room.

As soon as the door closes, Dean shoves his twin who doesn't make a sound and turns to look at Dean confused on what that had been for. He sees the look on Dean's face that basically says he knows Seth was behind Noble being the sitter on his date and he isn't happy at all about it. Quickly Seth ran into the bathroom while shouting for their parents to come save him and Hunter hears this starting to rethink allowing the two to have their Hell In A Cell match with how crazy they are now and the possibilities to come at the pay per view.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	109. Hell In A Cell 2014

**I'm so sorry about not updating lately on Fridays. Been getting stuck working really late. I really hope this long chapter will make up for it since I know many have been waiting for this one.**

* * *

In the ring, Dean and Seth wrestled each other with the cell around the ring keeping them from running. Hunter stands on the end of the ramp watching the match with relief they haven't done anything too crazy yet. The man saw the lights go out and when they came back on, he thought he would be sick over what's in the ring. Both Seth and Dean lay on the mat unmoving with their eyes wide open and chest not moving. On Seth it looks like someone had choked him from behind due to the bruising around his neck as he lays on his side and Dean lays on his stomach with bruising only on the front of his neck. From underneath the boys was blood that just doesn't stop flowing out to form puddles. A cry of emotional pain leaves Hunter at the sight as he grips the cell walls extremely tight that keeps him out of from his sons.

"Hunter!"

Snapping awake from the horrible nightmare, Hunter looks to his wife who is beside him concerned. He lets her lean into him in an effort to be comforting after mostly having himself be scared by something. Once his heart stopped pounding in his chest, he moved off the bed to head for the twins' room. Both boys lay fast asleep in their beds with their chest moving to give Hunter assurance that they are okay.

When the day passes and the approach of the twins' Hell In A Cell match is close, Hunter knocks on the locker room door of the twins. Both boys are inside getting changed into their gear and look to him as he enters. Seth is sitting on a chair pulling on his boots while Dean is wetting his chair over a trash can.

"Something up?" Seth asked.

"No. I just came to wish you two luck in your match."

"Okay." Dean holds the tape out to his dad.

The man takes it to start taping his sons' hands like he's done so many times for them. When the boys were not even close to teenagers, he was tapping his own hands for a match and set the tape on the bench. As he adjusted his tape, Hunter noticed all three of his sons having gotten tape for themselves to copy him. Hunter had laughed at the want to be like him and helped them with the tape and is happy to keep doing it now.

"You want me to win, right?" Seth asked to get a laugh from his dad.

"I want you both to walk out of the cell. Doesn't matter who wins as long as you remember who you two are." Hunter explained as he sets a hand on the back of the twins' necks. "Know that I'm proud of how far you two and Roman are coming in this company. None of what you've done is from me or your mom pulling strings, but from how talents you three boys really are."

"Thanks dad." Dean touched his wrist.

"We are grateful to everything you've taught us." Seth adds and then snatches his twin's arm to pull him over to a bag.

"Seth what are you doing to your brother?" Hunter asked at seeing Seth take out a marker and begin writing on the tape. "You better not start drawing on your brother I thought we stopped that years ago."

"Don't worry dad." Seth tells him and write 'Choose' on one hand and 'Hell' on the other.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"Roman needs a sign that we're missing him tonight." Dean said.

Hunter knowing his sons needed to finish getting ready left the locker room and headed to his office where Stephanie was at the desk. He took his seat on the couch as the television was playing the video promo for the twins' match.

"How did Seth react to you telling him not to climb the cell like he did?" Stephanie asked to see her husband groan. "You forgot to tell him."

"Yeah."

They heard Dean's music begin to see their youngest come out with a kendo stick in some kind of homemade holder on his back. When Dean stepped through the cell's door, he bent by the apron to pull folding chairs out that he tossed into the ring. He the dragged out a table and goes to another side of the ring to take a small duffel bag out from under. Both his parents were curious and nervous of what could possibly be in the bag.

"You don't think he has a snake in there do you?" Hunter asked.

"Hell no. I told him to not dare bring any animals into the match or he won't be wrestling for a month." Stephanie told her husband.

Dumped out of the duffel bag are just cleaning supplies, which confuses his parents and the boy who doesn't look pleased of his find. The boy looks up at the cell's ceiling with a look on his face that Stephanie recognizes as one similar to what her brother and husband get when they're about to do something bad in her opinion. Hunter starts getting nervous at seeing Dean leave the cell to climb up it to the top to walk around on the roof.

"We really should've stopped at one. Twins who take too much after their father we got." Stephanie sighed as Dean swings the kendo stick.

Seth finally comes out shaking his head at Dean who knows his twin is just following their plan on getting rid of Noble and Mercury along with giving their dad some grey hairs. After few minutes of fake complaining, Seth makes Noble and Mercury go up the cell in an attempt to get Dean down since the two men wouldn't allow Seth to go up there himself. Laughing at the two scared men is Dean as he just stands there waiting for them to reach the top and when they do he gives them a small clap.

"Dean, you are to come down from here now." Joey orders the boy.

"Your parents are not going to be happy with you on doing this crazy stunt." Jamie adds and the boy doesn't look to be paying attention.

Bored by the men trying to make him go down, Dean decides to just smack them around with the kendo stick and does that while his twin climbs the cell. Now both of them are on the roof of the cell, which could not be making their parents any happier on allowing this match to be given to them. The twins are soon throwing strikes at each other with not much power since they are just wanting to have fun in this match and not seriously hurt each other. When it's time to make it look like Seth is going to throw Dean off the cell, he knows his twin his ready just by the look they give each other on Seth's way to stand behind Dean being held on his knees by the two men.

"Together before birth." Seth repeats to his twin quietly so only they can hear.

When Noble and Mercury try to get Dean off the cell they end up on their backs and the twins are going at it again. The twins are climbing down the cell with them stopping still a high ways up with the announce tables below them. Dean and Seth throw strikes at each other while trying to also not slip off. Their faces are smashed into the cell with not really much strength exerted into them. When they go to do headbutts, each slip a little for them to butt heads for real extremely hard and their grips on the cell are lost. Both fall right onto the announce tables crashing into them and lay dazed on the wreckage. Seth laid on his side with a ref checking on him and all his concern went to his twin.

"Dean?"

"Don't move Seth."

"Dean?"

"He's being checked."

The boy turned to his back to catch a glimpse of his twin not moving at all on floor with open eyes and worry filled him. Seth holds his stomach as both boys are checked on by trainers who are arranging for them to be transported away. When hearing small coughs as he's loaded onto a stretcher, Seth looks to his twin who has trouble telling the ref by him what he needs.

"Inhaler." Seth whispers to the medic by him.

"What?"

"Dean. Inhaler."

"Ambrose needs his inhaler." the medic understands and tell his coworker who rushes over to do just that.

Seth can see that the medics are paying just as much attention to his twin as they are with him, but also trying to keep Dean's neck from moving too much. Any time Den would begin to cough, a puff from his inhaler was forced to be taken by him. The oldest twin had a hand covering his face knowing that their parents are most likely freaking out and regretting allowing them to do this match. Once every few minutes, Seth would ask how Dean was while the younger hasn't said a word like he's still stunned from the fall and crash. Soon both boys were on stretchers to be heading for the ramp when Dean began to unbuckle himself from the gurney against the medics and refs orders. He bolts off the gurney after his twin in hopes of them continuing the match and Seth has no problem there as he waits for Dean to make the first move. The youngest unbuckled his twin before shoving him off the gurney and it didn't take long for the two to be inside the cell to continue their match. Dean rolls Seth into the ring before he grabs a duffel bag and gets in too. From the duffel bag, Dean finds tools and duck tape, but he drops those to head for his twin who starts getting to his feet. A darkness is pressing into Dean's mind that he ignores as a chair is set up for him to sit in leaning forward on the back.

"Now you pay for it." Dean tells his twin. "You stabbed me in the back you son of a bitch."

On his feet and chair in hand, Dean snaps it into Seth's back and the older goes down to the mat. Repeated chair shots are given to Seth who knows his twin isn't using full strength since this match isn't to hurt each other, but just to have fun with doing the one thing they've loved since before they could walk. Dean has control in the match and picking up a screwdriver at one point, he allows his twin to fight him just to make it look cool. Only Seth was holding his twin and slipped to accidently fall with his brother hitting his neck on the ropes and Dean backed away catching his breath. When the twins' eyes met, Seth knew Dean was okay and they would continue the match. A dropkick from Dean sent Seth flying back into the cell wall and onto the floor. Noble tries to talk Ambrose into stopping the match even though never have any of the boys listened to man since he became Seth's sitter. Back in control of the match, Dean makes it look like he's beating up his twin as if for revenge for stabbing him in the back.

"You okay?" Dean asks his twin while bent over him and making it look like he's insulting Seth.

"I'm fine. Mom and Dad must be flipping the hell out." Seth replies.

"Definitely." Dean sticks his fingers in Seth's nose to make him sit up and get on his feet.

Control goes to Seth after he prevents a suplex and side slams his twin onto a pile of chairs. Seth slips out of the ring to start setting up a table with it on the ring and the boy attempts to suplex his twin. Only it ends up with a hotshot making Seth fall on the table and his eyes go to Dean who's climbed to the top turnbuckle giving a hand gun signal before elbow dropping on Seth. The table broke under them and Dean notices Noble and Mercury right outside the cell. He stands up with his face pressed to the cell listening to Noble try to order him to end the match and to get backstage. Joey just shakes his head since this match was arranged and the boys look to be agreeing to be in them with no argument. Not wanting to be told off by Noble anymore, Dean goes to where Seth is moving and barely touches his twin's face to the cell to swipe it side to side. Before Dean could protect his face, a fire extinguisher sprays on him from none other than Kane who came out of nowhere. It forces Dean to back away from his twin and Seth is a little annoyed over Kane intervening in his match when he doesn't want him to. The twins just continue the match with them going back and forth with control in it, but when Dean brings fake cinderblocks into the ring it signals what the boy was planning to do. He makes sure his twin is still okay with this and ready by giving Seth a brotherly touch that would've been shoved off if there is a change in Seth not being okay. When there is no shove, Dean sets himself up to do the curb stomp that he knows will look identical to Seth's own with them knowing each other's moves as if they were their own. Before the curb stomp could be attempted, the lights went out in the arena leaving everyone blind while fear grips the twins on what could possibly happen. Seth fears that his twin could be taken while Dean fears the same for his brother, but soon hear a strange voice talking in a language unknown to the twins. A lantern in the ring gave them light to see and Dean is nervous on who is behind this as he stands ready to fight to protect Seth and himself if needed. Something like a ghost appeared with smoke out of the lantern and Seth watched as suddenly someone slipped in the ring knocking his twin down. The lantern goes off for a minute before coming back on to reveal Bray Wyatt in a corner upside down with his eyes focused solely on Ambrose. Bray does his weird upside down spider crawl to get closer to Dean before moving quick to deliver side slam to the boy. Not going to let Bray take his brother, Seth moves on top of Dean looking like a pin, but is instead just him protecting his twin.

"Remember what Hardy said. Together we are stronger." Seth whispered in Dean's ear as the ref counts and then the bell rings.

Seth wasn't expecting himself to be dragged out of the ring to be taken to where Noble waits for him by the door. The boy struggles weakly against them feeling like he has no strength to break their grips, but all he wants is to take his twin with him so Bray can't hurt him. Mercury comes to his side to help support him with walking the boy backwards up the ramp.

"Dean!" Seth shouts in hopes of getting his brother to move who looks like he can't. "Dean! Get out of there!"

"Seth, leave him." Noble instructs not aware of the danger on the youngest.

The eyes of Bray glance to the blonde streaked haired boy flashing a dark smirk as if wanting to taunt Seth in unable to protect his twin. Bray forces Dean to his feet setting him up for a Sister Abigail with his mouth close to the boy's ear.

"You can't escape." Bray quietly laughs right before giving a kiss to Dean's forehead. "You are mine. Blood. Body. All of you is mine."

A sharp twist has Dean's face smashing into the mat and he lays on his stomach with Seth's eyes glued to him full of fear as Bray stays on his knees looking proud of what he's just done. The man's little clips play before the lights go out and Bray is gone from the ring along with Hunter heading down the ramp.

"Get Seth backstage." Hunter orders Noble and Mercury.

"On it sir." both agree.

Hunter rushes to the ring where Dean lays unmoving and the fear is clear in the boy's dad as he kneels down beside him. The man sets a hand on Dean's back to see him flinch a little in possible fear of thinking it was Bray.

"I'm here little lunatic." Hunter whispers and sees Dean trying to move to get up.

With ease and gentleness, Hunter lifts his youngest onto his feet and helps him out of the ring having most of Dean's weight on him. He gets Dean up the ramp and backstage where the boy just collapses to his knees and Hunter kneels down to check on him. Tears are going down Dean's face as his dad whispers that everything is okay, but the boy just shakes his head at that.

"No." Dean falls against his dad's chest breaking down. "I lied to you. I'm sorry dad."

"Sh. I got you Dean." Hunter held him close trying to understand what he's talking about.

"Bray. It hurt so bad. Disgusted." Dean's words weren't easily understood by his dad.

Gently Hunter lifted Dean up into his arms with one under his legs and other his back without any sign of struggle in doing it. The boy's arms are around his neck as his face is buried his dad's suit soaking it with his tears, but Hunter could careless about some suit being ruined when his son is in clear distress. He carries Dean to the office where Stephanie stands with a worried Seth who watches Hunter bring the youngest in.  
"What's happen?" Stephanie asked in full mother mode in worry her son is hurt or something.

"I don't know." Hunter answered as he sits on the couch with Dean set beside him. "Dean tell me what happen."

"I just got frustrated with Bray saying some stuff is all. I need to change." Dean moved off the couch heading for the locker room.

"Dean?" Hunter looks at the youngest with concern.

"He's going to pay dad." Dean promised as he entered the locker room with Seth following behind.

When Dean and Seth are getting changed, the older touches his twin's arm who just gives a small nod assuring he's okay. Seth wraps Dean up in a hug and assures his brother that he is sorry for leaving him in the ring, but Dean knows Seth didn't get out on his own free will and is just happy at his attempt to protect him. Perhaps Jeff was right that together they are stronger though Dean fears that's the one thing that will force people to try separating them. He also wishes he can get the guts to tell his parents the truth on what Bray has really done to him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Again I'm so sorry about not updating.**


	110. Left Alone

Dean Ambrose was laying on his bed in his hotel bedroom with rage in his eyes over what's been going on the last couple weeks with Bray Wyatt. The man has been tormenting Dean constantly on camera and off it with the latest being on last weeks Smackdown 'Peep Show' when the man made sure he had his nails into the boy.

 _"You have nothing to fear Dean, because you have nothing to lose." Bray had said to him while sitting in his rocking chair. "I mean there was a time though wasn't there Dean. A time when you did something to fight for. A time when you had safety and security with the Shield. Ph, but what happened Dean, what happened? That love was ripped from you and that security was taken away and it has left you now like a fish out of water, gasping for air. But don't you know who I am, Dean? And don't you know what it is that I do? I heal. I healed Erick Rowan, I healed Luke Harper, and I can heal you, too. All you have to do is take my hand and I could fix you, Dean. I can make it all go away, but I'm not a fool and I understand that salvation is not for everyone. I once offered my hand to Daniel Bryan, he defied me and now he is nowhere to be seen, Dean. But you can be different." Bray stands from the chair and still Dean says not a word to the man as all the things he says is broken down to their true meanings. "I can fix you. Tell me I'm wrong. What do you have to lose? What do you have to lose, Dean? I mean your own father turned his back on you." Bray mention Triple H makes Dean go tense as he watches the man sit back down. "Tell me, Dean. Does he still favor Seth over you with opportunities? Tell me, I'm wrong Dean. Tell me, I'm wrong. Tell me, I'm wrong, Dean. Prove me wrong."_

A knock on the door snaps Dean from the memory of everything Bray said and he looks to where his dad is entering the room. Hunter stays quiet as he moves to sit on the bed next to Dean's waiting for to say something, but the boy remains silent. When Hunter goes to touch his son's arm, Dean moves it out of his reach with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"How long are you going to act like this?" Hunter asked while leaning on his knees.

"Act like what?"

"Like this. Not talking when you need to, ignoring everyone around you, and going back to barely eating anything. Dean, you just started getting back to the weight you're supposed to be for your age."

"Sorry I can't be perfect like Seth." Dean mumbled with clear jealousy in his tone.

"I never expected you to be perfect. Where is this coming from? If this thing with Wyatt is causing you act like this then I'll just-"

"Stop getting involved in my life. I don't need you, the Authority, or anyone." Dean snaps as he gets off the bed about to leave the room.

"Excuse me?" Hunter grabs the boy's arm to prevent from leaving. "I am your father Dean Ambrose and your life is mine to be involved in. If you don't like that too bad. Now knock off this attitude or you can forget Smackdown tonight."

"Wyatt is right on one thing and it sickens me so much." Dean tells his dad while looking him in the identical eyes to his own. "You favor Seth over me and have always done so. Never have I been strong, fast, or perfect enough in your eyes. Always Seth has gotten opportunity to make history instead of me getting at least one. You may have conceived me, but I'm done being your son and you can treat me like all the other wrestlers. I wish you never found me and I grew up somewhere else instead of in this family."

Dean snatches his things from a chair on his way out the room and Hunter is stunned at what his youngest just said to him. The boy slams the hotel room's door shut signaling his departure and Hunter steps out of the bedroom still in shock. Never did he think Dean believed Seth got things instead of him when he's always tried to make his sons feel equal to each other. A hand touching Hunter's arm makes him look to Stephanie who can see how badly Dean's words hurt him.

"Dean is just mad right now." Stephanie tells him, but Hunter still feels like there's more than just that.

"No. If he wants to not be our son then we'll just ignore him for the night." Hunter instructed to see Stephanie shake her not wanting to do that.

"How will that solve anything? All it may do is make him think we don't love or care about him in this family. Our little lunatic fringe needs to remember that we love him and without him this family isn't whole."

"He doesn't want to be in this family though. Dean would have rather we never found him that day and you know what if he thinks he would have been better off maybe we should have just taken Seth and Roman." Hunter's anger is getting the better of him and Stephanie wishes her husband would stop talking.

"Hunter?"

"I should have seen the signs of him rebelling, but this so much more than that. Dean can learn what's it is like on his own and is no longer apart of this family."

Grabbing Dean's suitcase and other things he didn't already take, Hunter tosses them out into the hallway. Out there waiting for the elevator is Dean who goes over collecting them and then gets in without a word to his parents. Stephanie can't believe this is happening and only thing to prevent her from breaking down is her oldest son calling her cell phone.

"Hey mom." Roman greets.

"Rome, I could really use you around here."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Dean and your dad are fighting really bad."

"Are you sure it's not Seth dressed like Dean? The whole huge argument thing does really fit my baby brother."

"Roman, your brother wished he never was reunited with us and your dad basically just threw his stuff in the hallway."

"Mom, why would this be happening? Where's Seth? He can possibly talk with Dean to find out why he's acting like this."

"Dean hasn't talked to Seth since before last Smackdown and I fear even Seth can't get through to him."

"This really is bad. How are you holding up?"

"Not good. I feel so out of control here."

"Mom, take a breath and know that you should just let thing run their course. Maybe Dean just needed to get some frustration out and sadly dad is who he did it on."

"He's losing weight again though."

"I'll try calling him."

"Thank you."

The mother and son hang up and soon Roman is calling his youngest brother who doesn't even let it ring twice and just declines the call. Dean sits in a taxi being driven to where Smackdown is taping and feels all this anger not going away in him. When at the arena, he goes inside to put his things down between two crates where he believes they'll be safe. He can hear the show starting and just ignores it until he hears Bray talking.

"I know about all those lonely nights you felt and how you felt unloved and unwanted." Bray's words dug deep into the boy over certain things from when he was little. "I know about how every birthday morning, you would wake up praying that this will be the day-today would be the day that daddy came back just for me. But when you came downstairs, all that was waiting for you was darkness. And that darkness, it has become a way of life for you, Dean Ambrose Helmsley. But it doesn't have to be this way. Here I am, embrace me Dean Ambrose for I am the light that you have been searching for your entire life. Let me fix you, Dean. Let me fix you, Dean. Salvation is at hand, let me fix you Dean."

The boy having heard enough let's his music play as he makes his way for Bray in his ring gear and leather jacket over his sweat jacket. He sees Bray slip out of the ring just staring at him wanting him to follow, but Dean knows it's just a trap the man has to try snatching him. Dean stands on the middle rope in a corner looking down at Bray who crouches by the steel steps with the microphone by his lips.

"And there you are. There he is right on time. So hostile, what a hero, ready to change the day at any time. Now Dean, I don't know if you realize this but how predictable are you? I mean, every time I wanna see your shinny face, all I have to do is push your button or pull the strings and out you come filled with rage. And I know what you're here to do. I know what you're here to do. You want to hurt me, don't you, Dean? You wanna hurt me, don't you? You wanna punish me, well go on. Punish me because I know you just wanna punish me like you wanna punish your daddy."

Bray gets in the ring seeing the conflict and rage on Dean who got a cheap shot and Wyatt rolled out of the ring leaving the boy still ready to fight. A laugh is coming from the man as he heads up the ramp and Dean shakes hand from how hard of a punch he used on Bray.

"There it is, Dean. There it is, Dean. You wear the mask of a lunatic, but I know you're just a child screaming for someone to show you the way. But I know fear, Dean because I am the key to the light."

At watching Bray disappear backstage, Dean feels all that rage not going away and all he wants to do is rip the man's head off. The same rage that once pumped through him when under the effects of the serum, but he's not been injected for months or even been near Heyman or Lesnar.

"Follow me and you will never be in the dark again." Bray has to get the last word in this.

Dean gets out of the ring to head backstage and notices his twin talking to J and J security, but Seth doesn't see him. Not feeling like dealing with his twin, Dean heads to where his stuff is hidden and pulls his cell phone from his duffel bag. He slips it into one of his leatherjacket's pocket as he listens to the show go on and is not sure how much time has pass since he took a seat on the crate to try calming himself down. Everything Bray said out there struck a nerve with Dean always feeling like an outcast in his family since his brothers got their dad's strength and their mom's way of being a leader or boss. For Dean, he's always felt like an outcast since he's not strong or see himself better than anyone else. He always just follows after his brothers like a lost puppy and doesn't feel like he even belongs apart of the Helmsley-McMahon family bloodline. Listening to his family be talked about has Dean snapping off the crate and he goes to find Wyatt due to the need to attack the bearded man. Bryan Saxon stops him in his march out and Dean listens to him talk while thinking of what he wants to do to Bray. After giving his response to Saxon's questions, Dean hears Bray from behind and turns quick to receive a crate slammed into him. The boy's face is bounced off the crate's lid by Bray for Dean to fall on the floor dazed and hoping he's not bleeding. Bray grabs him to have him positioned for Sister Abigail and the boy feels like his lungs are closing up for some reason. A kiss is set to Dean's forehead right before Bray twists and slams him face first into the brick wall that leaves the boy close to falling unconscious on the cold floor. As Bray moves to sit down on the floor, he snatches Dean by the jacket to pull the boy's head onto his lap and runs fingers through his hair like he's caressing the boy.

"This world. It wasn't meant for people like us Dean. Once they put a label on you, that's the way they put you in a box. And once they get you in that box, the next one will be in the ground." Bray laughs as he sees the boy barely keeping his eyes open.

Getting up from the floor, Bray moves to where Dean's feet are to drag the boy across the floor in the direction of where no one really goes in the arena. A dark smirk is on Bray's face as he glances back at the unmoving boy and feels some struggle entering back in him. Unconsciously Dean tugs his leg make Bray let go and the man kneels beside the boy's head brushing bangs from blue eyes.

"I told you little pup that this will hurt less if you just gave in."

The boy's lifted up from the floor to be toss over Bray's shoulder and the man carries him into a room where he sets him down on the floor. A laugh comes from Bray at seeing how defenseless and weak Dean is against him without his family there to give him strength.

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do. Now that you turned your back on your family, no one will stop what is going to happen to you again and again."

"Don't forget our deal Wyatt."

Jason Jordan stops leaning on the wall he's been since before the two came into the room and he steps closer to Dean. A strong kick connects with Dean's shoulder forcing a cry of pain out of him that is music to Jordan's ears.

"You are a slut just like your mother." Jason spits down on the boy who isn't even conscious at the moment. "Now shall we start."

After just having a stare down with Ryback, Hunter walks backstage with his wife and he's listening to her calming words when his cell phone begins ringing with his youngest son's ringtone. Hunter takes the phone out of his pocket to answer it and doesn't hear his son on the other end, but before he hangs up a familiar cry hits his ears.

"Dean?"

"Help!" the cry sounds filled with full on fear and pain from the boy.

"Dean!"

"Dad, I'm sorry." Dean cries and a pain filled scream is heard leaving him.

Forgetting the argument between him and Dean earlier, Hunter rushes down the hallway in hopes of saving his son from whoever is causing him pain. An app he had put in his phone tells him how far his son is, but is stopped between two corridors that the app doesn't tell him which one to take since they would be the same distance. Hunter quickly calls Dean's cell phone to hear his music play that his sons all have set as the ringtone when he calls them. He follows it down one corridor to hear it getting louder and soon is coming from right behind a door. Not caring who would be behind the door, Hunter slams his shoulder into it and doesn't stop until the door burst off the frame to allow him to see inside. On the floor not moving is Dean with his jeans around his knees and his face buried into the cold tile.

"Oh god." Hunter rushes to his son's side to go on his knees next to the boy's head. "Dean?"

No answer comes as Hunter touches the boy's face to see tear tracks going down it and then sees something that sickens him. Scratches cover Dean's back that bleed and blood comes from underneath the boy's underwear telling the man what's been done to his youngest son. Pulling the boy's jeans on, Hunter brings his son against his chest trying to not cry at the condition of Dean. It's then that Hunter notices the blue tint to the boy's lips and the fact he's sounds as if he's not breathing. Slipping his suit jacket off, Hunter wraps it around his son and then lifts him into his arms to carry him out of the room. The father heads to the Authority's office where Stephanie is trying to go over plans for Survivor Series with Seth.

"Call for the boy's medic." Hunter instructs his wife as he set Dean on the couch.

"Dean? What's happen to him?" Stephanie sounds close to panicking and Seth just stands there looking scared.

"Steph, I need you to call." Hunter instructs as he grabs Dean's inhaler out of his briefcase.

Some puffs are forced to be taken for slow, weak breaths to come from the boy who still hasn't open his eyes. Not able to look away is Seth who begins to shake over knowing what's been done to his twin and by who.

"He called me and all I could hear was the pain and fear in his voice. I ran to him and found him like this with what looks like someone-"

"Bray raped Dean." Seth blurted out for his parents to look at him.

"What?" Stephanie looked at her middle son in shock.

"The Raw after Chamber was when. He tried to at Chamber, but got interrupted by me and Roman showing up." Seth explained to be fighting back tears. "I'm sorry not telling you, but Dean was scared that you would be disgusted by him."

"Seth, look at me." Stephanie takes the boy's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You boys were scared and too young to know how to deal with something like this."

"Does Roman know?" Hunter asked as he has Dean held against his chest with him running his thumb over a cheek.

"No. He doesn't know." Seth looks down feeling bad over having hidden this.

A knock on the door has Seth rushing over to open it and allow their private medic to come in who immediately went to Dean's side to look at the boy. He informed the family that Dean needs to be taken to his private room for him to receive the help needed and Hunter lifted the boy into his arms. Once in the private room, Stephanie had Seth sit down in a chair while Hunter sets Dean on a table and the medic starts examining the boy.

"Dean." the medic touches the boy's arm to get no response. "He's out."

"He's been raped." Hunter informed to see the medic look own in guilt.

"You know what that means." he tells the father who shakes his head.

Dean rolling onto his side and beginning to get sick has the medic snatching a pal to put under the boy. A hand holds Dean's hair from his face as the medic looks at the scratches on Dean's back to start cleaning them. Gently some bandages are put on the deep ones and Hunter feels his son shaking as he continues to get sick. Soon there is nothing left in Dean's stomach to throw up including water and the boy looks so out of it still. An IV is wheeled over that the medic begins to attach to the boy's hand and then a mask with the vapor to help open his lungs.

"This isn't good. I need to examine your son fully, which will be if not just uncomfortable, but painful too."

"Do it." Stephanie tells the medic while holding Seth tight.

"Okay."

The medic pulls a cart with medical equipment over to bring it beside the table and starts looking at Dean's eyes. He doesn't see any trace of a concussion, but the fact the boy is not waking up easily is a concern. Slowly he makes sure there is no broken bones to his face after seeing Bray smash him into the brick wall before on camera. Once done with the face, the medic goes to Dean's upper body to feel for any signs of internal damage and stops once seeing a bruise where someone must've kicked him. At him going to soon need to do the hard part of the examine, Stephanie forces Seth to get up from the chair and instruct him that they should go locate Dean's things so he can change into them once done. Dean began to struggle as the medic slowly slid his pants down and Hunter just held his son to his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

"Dad. Help me!" Dean cried not aware who was doing this.

"I'm here. We have to see how bad the damage is." Hunter whispered into his son's hair.

High foam blocks are put on both sides of Dean before a towel is set over his lower section to give him some privacy. The cries coming from the boy pull at Hunter's heart and even the medic knowing that this has to be torture for him. When Hunter sees the medic get Dean's underwear off, the once light grey fabric is soaked dark red which makes Hunter get sick in the pal.

"Stop!" Dean begs and starts coughing.

"His airways are closing up again."

Quickly Hunter works to get the mask back on Dean's nose and mouth after the boy's struggles had knocked it down. Still the medic examines Dean who soaks his dad's shirt with tears over the pain it is causing him that can't be prevented. Once the medic is done, he pulls the blocks away so the towel just rest over Dean and looks at the worried father with sad eyes.

"Whoever did this has something against your son."

"What do you mean?"

"A certain piece of anatomy wasn't used for the penetrations. Most likely an object was to torture your son instead of themselves getting any sexual pleasures."

"Why would they want to hurt Dean like this?" Hunter can't understand any of this. "He's just a boy who doesn't really talk much due to his shyness and I've never seen him bully anyon4. Someone to do this to him for no reason can't be possible."

"Dad!" Dean cries and Hunter pulls him closer to rub at his arms.

"He called me and I should've known what Wyatt was doing to my son. Bray was hurting him this way while he cried for me to save him from it. We had a fight this morning and I allowed my anger to force me to ignore the fact my son needed me. He should've never been alone in the hallway to allow this."

"Hunter, you couldn't have known. I believe the smash to the wall is what knocked Dean out and then he could've been having issues breathing to keep him from being fully there."

"How is he?" Seth asked as he enters with a pair of his clothes in his arms. "I thought maybe wearing my clothes will let Dean know he's safe."

"Good thinking." Hunter said to his son who moves to his twin's side to take Dean's hand.

"Seth?"

"I'm here."

"Right you were." Dean weakly said.

"About what?"

"Weak alone." Dean's eyes slid back shut and he was out again.

"Dean?" Seth has tears going down his face. "Dean, wake up."

"He needs to be kept monitored in case anything comes up. I'll meet you at the hotel and we can set him up in the bed."

"Thank you." Stephanie whispered as she wraps her arms around Seth.

Hunter and the medic get Dean changed into the pajamas Seth brought along with one of Roman's sweatshirts that accidently got packed. Once Dean is dressed, his dad carries him to the car with the jacket hiding his face from anyone seeing how bad he was and Seth helps get the boy in the car. The drive to the hotel is filled with silence when they arrive, Hunter takes Dean inside with Seth carrying their things with Stephanie. In the boys' shared room, Hunter sets Dean on the bed and the medic helps to set him up on monitors and back with the IV to keep him hydrated. On Dean's face is the mask will allow the vapor to continue into his lungs so they won't close up while he rests.

"I'll come back tomorrow to change his bandages, but this is going to be a long road for him."

"We're going to be there to comfort and help him. No way will he be alone while Wyatt is around as such a dangerous threat."

Once Dean is tucked in by his mom, Stephanie pressed a kiss to his hair while whispering that she is here for her little lunatic fringe. The boy gives no reaction that makes tears slide from her eyes at how small he looks and can't believe how Bray could do this. She goes to her husband who wraps his arms around her and Seth lays on the other bed with himself facing Dean scared to not be able to watch over his brother. Hunter kisses his wife's head before going to Dean's side and he brushes some hair back with guilt over the fight earlier and what they said to each other. He makes sure Dean is secure with the mask before going to Seth to tuck him in since he could tell the boy was struggling over what's happen. Now the only hard part is going to be breaking the news to Roman who might blame himself for not being there to protect his baby brother. This incident was going to be hard for all them to get through, but if they stick together it should make it a little easier.

* * *

 **Please Tell Me What You Think**


	111. Telling The Truth

The first thing Dean feels as he begins waking up is the silence around him before the pain hits him that radiates from his lower part of his body. He moves his head feeling the mask giving him the vapor and his hand shifting alerts him of the needle hooked to the IV. When Dean moves his hand weakly toward his face, he attempts to remove the mask to have his wrist gently taken for him to open his eyes and see his mom. A few tears were forming in the woman's eyes at seeing her youngest finally waking up around ten in the morning and confusion was in the boy's blue eyes.

"Hey little lunatic." Stephanie brushes Dean's bangs out of his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Pain." Dean weakly answered.

"You'll be given something to help with the pain." Stephanie attempts to soothe her son.

"Mom." Dean tries to grip her hand and she gives him a little help with that.

She holds his hand with being careful around the IV and hears the bathroom door opening for Seth to step out. At seeing his twin awake, Seth rushes over to go on his knees beside the bed and has Dean's eyes go onto him. Soon Hunter enters to sit down on Seth's bed and he watches Stephanie help Dean to sit up a little noticing the wince leaving him.

"Look at me." Hunter instructed his son while setting a hand on Dean's neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"We understand that you were scared." Stephanie moves to sit with his head against her chest.

"Dean, I told mom and dad everything. Please don't be mad at me." Seth moved to sit beside his dad so he can be looking at his twin.

"Not mad."

"Good. Now we have a small issue with Rome going to need to be told about this."

"Okay." Dean nods and moves again to try taking off the mask. "Please."

"We'll take it off, but must be kept close." Stephanie helps him get the mask off and Dean feels safe in his oldest brother's sweatshirt.

There's a knock on the suite's door and Hunter goes to answer it and allows the medic to come inside. He goes to the boys' bedroom to greet them and kneels down in front of Dean to take a lot at the boy's eyes. A reassuring squeeze is given to Dean by his mom as the medic looks for anything on his face that wouldn't have been seen the other night.

"Now I need to look at your stomach to see if any signs of internal injuries." the medic told Dean and lifted the boy's shirt to see no sign of bruising.

One thing that is noticed are the scratches on his back and he checks those to make sure there is no sign of infections. The medic can see the nervousness Dean had over this examine and one part he knows will possibly have the boy panicking. Not sure if he should put the boy through that stress yet, the medic decides to instead try to get some answers from the boy over what happen.

"Dean, we're going to try to piece together what happen to you last night."

"I don't want to." Dean shook his head with a scared look.

"It's going to be okay. Now Seth come take a seat beside Dean." the medic instructed and watched Seth do that with taking Dean's other hand. "Twins are connected with each other and closeness will help ground with bad memories. Dean, close your eyes and think about last night. You were being interviewed by Saxon."

"I heard Bray make some strange noise and then something crashes into me." Dean begins running his family through the attack.

"Okay, he takes you to a room." the medic keeps him focused on the memory.

"He lays me in a room and then someone comes in. The voice is familiar, but I can't place who it is."

 _Bray what turns to Jordan with a disgusted look and heads for the door, but he stops for a second to warn the boy on not to damage Ambrose to bad. Once the man is gone, Jordan spits down on Dean and the boy feels Jordan over him with anger and disgust as he pulls something from his pocket. Before Dean can even move, Jordan kicks him in the stomach and insults him with how he's a slut just like his mother. Dean feels his pants being yanked down and reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out his cell phone. He presses the speed dial number that puts a call through for his dad, but the phone is knocked from his hand by a stomp._

 _"Your old man isn't going to come save you." Jordan taunts and forces Dean's head into the floor._

 _"Dad! Help!" the boy cries as pain fills him._

Dean has to stop as tears go down his face and he turns hugging Seth who places the mask on his brother to allow him to breath. The medic rubs Dean's back gently and tells him he did a good job while looking to Stephanie and Hunter. Once Dean has calm down, the medic asked Dean if he can check him over privately in the bathroom to make sure there no issues and the boy gives a nod since he trusted the medic so much. The final and hardest part of the examine is done and the medic before he leaves heard Dean rush into the bathroom to start being sick.

"He feels disgusted by what happened to him. Sadly I don't know what will help stop him from being sick, but you must make sure he drinks enough fluids to not get dehydrated. If you want him to eat something, try toast to see if he'll keep it down."

"Thank you." Stephanie shakes his hand.

The medic leaves the suite and Stephanie orders room service to get her family breakfast while Seth sat beside his twin in the bathroom rubbing his back as he gets sick. Hunter watches the twins from the bathroom doorway and something replays fully in his mind on what happen to his son. Once Dean is done getting sick, breakfast had arrived and the family eat with Dean taking small bites and Seth eats his eggs while against his twin.

"Dean, what did the person say to you?" Hunter asked his son.

"That I'm a slut just like mom is what he said."

"It's him." Seth blurts out and looks down.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Boys, tell me who you are talking about?" Stephanie sees her sons look at each other.

"The person who put Dean's head through cinder blocks." Seth answered to see his parents take each other's hands.

"Oh my god." Stephanie puts a hand to her mouth.

"We, meaning Rome, Finn, and us have been try to piece together who this guy is attacking me and why."

Both explain to their parents about the myths they have been researching and see the two adults thinking over everything they have heard. Hunter thinks of the Anoa'I brothers and anger surges in him at someone having caused the accident on purpose. When his wife takes his hand, Hunter looks at her for a second to see the comforting look she always knows when to give him.

"Do you two have the sketches?" Stephanie asked and Seth nods to quickly rush over to his duffel bag.

Once the folder was taken from the bag, Seth hands it to his parents who begin to look at each sketch and recognize some of them looking familiar to former wrestlers or current ones. At seeing the sketch of the king, Hunter is curious on if this is supposed to be him and what the full tale is about him.

"The King of Kings." Seth said to gain his dad's attention. "Married to the Queen and is said to ruled with great power over anyone in his kingdom. He was protected by the Hounds Of Justice who were not easy to get pass."

"What is the tale on the Queen?" Stephanie asked curious.

"The Queen was said to be beautiful with a fury temper that no one should dared to unleash especially if you tried to harm her princes." Dean explained to see his mom smile.

"What are the princes or hounds?" she asked.

"Tales are that the hounds of justice or princes of princes were claimed to be dangerous in where each one held a great power from the bloodlines. One hound though held a power greater than the other two that if someone wanted could take a certain way."

"These other ones do look familiar." Hunter holds the one of a man with darkness and lightning around him. "Definitely could be Mark in this one."

"And Glenn here." Stephanie showed the sketch of a flame surrounded man.

"So you think someone in the company is using these sketches to make characters." Dean looked at his parents.

"No one makes the character. Each one is formed by the wrestler themselves." Hunter corrected.

"I got an idea." Seth smirked and removed the sketch of what each boy assumed is Finn. "We use these to try luring out the guy. He would be one of the few who knows of these myths and not look surprised possibly at seeing Finn looking similar to this."

Hunter and Stephanie liked the idea and thought of ways in NXT Finn could try seeing if anyone there is not surprised at him using the paint. Only one issue will be Bayley not getting curious on what her brother is up to, but she might just ignore it at him being strange like she sometimes believed with him. The one thing that Hunter can't seem to get out of his mind is someone calling his son a slut like Stephanie and it makes his blood boil over the insult to his wife and son. He wonders who from their past might be behind all this as a way to get back at the two parents by using their sons.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	112. Telling Roman and Possible Suspects

In a car arriving in Weston, Connecticut, Hunter and Stephanie with the twins pulled up to their house to see waiting outside the front door for them Linda, Vince, and Roman. When out of the car, Seth and Dean were greeted by their grandparents while their parents were hugging Roman happy to be back with their oldest son after some long traveling.

"How are you feeling my powerhouse?" Stephanie asked her oldest son.

"I'm feeling great." Roman assured and had his dad ruffle his hair.

"Good, because soon I want to see you in the ring kicking the old guys butts." Hunter told his son with a laugh.

"One of the old butts will be yours dad." Roman teased back and was pulled a little closer to his dad.

"We'll see." Hunter said.

"I can't wait to see how you two will do at Money In The Bank." Vince told his twin grandsons who tried to hide their nervousness over the pay per view.

"Us either grandpa." Seth said and glanced to his twin.

"I hope you had fun on your trips." Linda said to her daughter, son in law, and grandsons.

Once the family was inside the house, Vince and Linda left to let the Helmsleys have some privacy to talk with each other on what has been happening during their time apart. Roman watched the twins take their luggage up to their bedrooms before meeting him in his own bedroom to have the oldest notice their nervous looks when they enter.

"What's going on?" Roman asked the twins who took seats on his bed.

"Rome, do you remember what dad asked me after Elimination Chamber?" Dean asked the oldest to see him be confused by the question.

"Dean, I'm lost here."

"Think hard Roman." Seth encouraged his brother.

"After Elimination Chamber, dad asked me about the way you were during the match. I mentioned the fact your belt was undone and-" the oldest boy's eyes widened as he now remembered what their dad had asked the youngest. "Did Bray rape you?"

The rage surged into Roman's eyes at thinking of what Bray had done to his little brother and Seth feared the next time Bray and Roman verse each other. A possible body cast might be on Wyatt afterwards and the middle boy has no problem with that and hopes to be a part of it along with their dad to really make him pay.

"Rome, I'm so sorry for not telling you." Dean had his eyes on the floor unable to even look his oldest brother in the eyes.

"Look at me Dean." Roman instructed the youngest who does that. "I'm not mad at you for hiding this. I had a feeling you had been hurt by Bray, but I knew pushing you would just make you isolate from me."

"There's more Roman." Seth said to have Roman look confused.

"The guy behind everything attacked me after Smackdown and did what Bray had to me. It was really bad how dad found me."

"How bad?" Roman looked his brother in the eye.

"I was barely conscious, lips were blue from my lungs closing up, and bleed from you know where."

"Oh Dean." Roman pulled his little brother close feeling sad at not having been there for him.

"I'm okay. It actually makes me feel better knowing you, mom, and dad know about what had happen to me."

"Now I'm here for you little bro." Roman promised and then ruffled the boy's hair.

"Boys, your cousins are here along with Uncle Shawn." Stephanie called to them from downstairs.

Leaving Roman's bedroom, the three headed down the stairs to see Finn and Bayley waiting by the couch for them. The boys greeted their cousins and saw Shawn and their dad head off while Stephanie went back to the kitchen where she is preparing lunch for everyone. Finn began to head upstairs with his cousins without noticing that his sister was following them and the four boys sit around Roman's room.

"How do you feel Dean?" Bayley asked her cousin.

"I feel okay." Dean answered.

"I saw what Bray did to you. That Sister Abigail into the wall had to hurt." Bayley moved to begin hugging her cousin who tried to prevent her from squeezing too tight.

"Bayley, can you please give us some privacy." Finn told his sister who let go of Dean to glare at him.

"Dad, said we should spend more time together. So I'm not going anywhere." Bayley crossed her arms and took a seat in a chair with a defiant look.

"Great." Finn sighed at how his sister is acting.

"We were just talking about some the myths that we have been researching." Roman said to his cousin without giving any hint to what the myths really were about.

"How are the research projects going?" Finn asked.

"We're still a little lost with some, but our dad helped us with some things." Seth explained and they began talking about the sketches with Bayley looking bored by the boys.

Downstairs in the TV room, Hunter and Shawn sit in chairs with the two men talking about some things that have been going on with them. Hunter tells Shawn about what happen to Dean since the man is basically his brother in all, but blood and the Game trust him so much to keep this secret.

"This guy who is behind all of this had said somethings though to Dean." Hunter looks at the floor as he said this.

"What has he said?" Shawn asked.

"He told Dean that he's a slut just like his mother. I don't know who would think of my wife being like that." Hunter explained while holding back tears and his anger.

"Hunter, I can think of a few."

"Who?"

"Lesnar after the match he versed Steph in that one match."

"Brock is one of the pawns though. Plus Dean would have recognized Lesnar's voice and him even if the man was a blur due to his size."

"We can't say Test. May the man rest in peace." Shawn said to the man Steph had stood up at the alter basically. "Also she patched things up with the man before his passing."

"Randy would never say that since Jeff would kick him between the legs just for thinking it."

"You got that right." Shawn laughed at knowing the wrestler he's known since the Hardy was a boy. "Mark would never say that about Steph since he has too much respect for you and Vince."

"We're running out of suspects."

"Kurt Angle." Shawn snapped his fingers at remembering the huge crush the man had on Stephanie years ago and rumors are he still has it.

"Only he adored Dean and would never dare hurt my son like that. He wanted to try taking Steph from me and had more hatred towards me than to her."

"Perhaps it's someone that we never considered." Shawn suggested.

"Maybe." Hunter sighed.

"Lunch is ready." Stephanie told the two men that meant for them to go grab the kids.

Both headed upstairs with Hunter snatching the twins to carry over his shoulders downstairs to the kitchen. Soon everyone had taken their seats and begin to eat the big lunch that Stephanie prepared for them.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	113. Twins Benefits & Classic Pranks

On Raw currently inside the ring was the Authority with their Survivor Series team and Hunter and Stephanie talk about why they are going to be victorious at the pay per view. Seated in a corner on the top turnbuckle is Dean who has a bored look since he's not allowed to leave his parents' sights anymore. Luke Harper kept glancing at Dean that Seth noticed and the boy's disgust for the man wasn't best hidden and Mark Henry leaned over to Rusev.

"Why is Ambrose out here?"

"No clue." Rusev answered.

"He is their son." CJ or Lana as she's known in the ring said to the two.

"This guy stinks." Henry whispered with a glance to Harper.

"Rumor is that he's worn the same shirt since he started wrestling and it has the blood of all his opponents that he's made bleed." Lana whispered.

"I'm bored." Dean complained for J & J to hear.

"You need to learn to be quiet." Jamie snapped at the boy who rolled his eyes.

"This promo should be over soon Dean." Joey assured and the boy nodded.

Soon the promo was over after talking to Cena's team and Dean headed backstage with his twin and the two thought of what chaos they can cause. Before the two could dare sneak off, Kane snatched them by the back of their shirts to guide them to the Authority's office. The man always was preventing them from having any fun and both collapsed on the couch with matching bored looks. Dean smiled as an idea came to him and he looked at Kane with a pleading expression that the man was confused about.

"I have an idea to mess with Bray. Could you please help me?" Dean asked and Kane sighed agreeing.

Quickly Seth got changed into the matching clothes that Dean has on and made himself look exactly like his twin. Seeing them looking identical always made Kane feel uncomfortable since they can easily slip away without him knowing which one had done it. He's led by the two boys towards an empty corridor and Dean hands him a camera with instructions to just film him while Seth sneaks away. Out in the ring is Bray talking about saving the youngest Helmsley and Dean holds a hand up waiting for the right time to start filming.

"Hey is this thing on?" Dean asked to get a nod from Kane. "Hello. Is this thing on?"

On the large screen for the crowd of fans and Bray Wyatt to see is Dean who looks right at the camera. He can see the interest on the bearded man's face at what could the boy possibly be up to at this time.

"Bray, Bray, you don't need to babble. You can stop talking. I heard you the first time at Hell In A Cell and I heard you the night after, and the night after. I certainly heard you loud and clear at Smackdown, every long winded, meandering, rambling word that comes out of your mouth. I heard all of it and it's like nails on a chalkboard to me. And I don't think I can stand it anymore. But I'm really trying to see things your way man. I really am. After all, Bray Wyatt said he wants to help me. He wants to save me. Why else would you even try to dig up bones from my past, trying to get inside my head. Certainly not because you think it's gonna give you an edge at Survivor Series. Certainly not because you think I care. Maybe Bray Wyatt's not such a bad guy after all. Maybe I can learn something from Bray Wyatt. In face today, I learned a little spooky magic trick of my own. I'm gonna teach it to you right now, bonehed. It's called video recording."

The boy acted like a ghost or someone telling a spooky campfire story as he holds his arms up trying to not give away the fact him and Seth were pulling their twin trick. Sometimes Dean loves it that he is a twin with them looking almost identical after just some small changes to eyes and hair.

"I'm not even really here right now, because I recorded this message on my brother's cell phone earlier and I'm out in the arena right now. Bray. Run." Dean gave the warning to the bearded man who began to pace in the ring.

Right as the man turns, Seth disguised as his twin jumped Bray to have him on the mat and punches connected with him. Bray had been taken by surprise and couldn't easily defend against the attacking boy, but he then noticed something. The tattoo on Seth's wrist and he quickly got himself out of the ring with his eyes on the boy.

"Smart move Seth." Bray mouthed for Seth to realize their trick had been discovered.

"As you can see, I don't need any saving." Seth made himself sound like his twin and the crowd's cheers get louder. "At Survivor Series, Bray Wyatt. You need to just worry about saving yourself."

Once the man had exited to backstage, Seth climbed out and headed to his parents' office where Dean stood with a smile while Kane looked at some papers on Stephanie's desk. A hug was given to Seth by his twin who is so happy they had gotten one over on Bray Wyatt after everything he's done to them while they were the Shield and even recently.

"Bray knows it was me and not you who attacked him." Seth said to see Dean shrug.

"He now knows that when you mess with one twin, you get both. That might keep him looking over his shoulder during any interactions between the two of us."

"Why am I not surprised you two pulled off the twin trick." Stephanie stood in the doorway with her husband.

"Did you see how we got him finally." Dean ran over to his parents sounding so happy and young that they haven't heard in weeks with him.

"Yes, we saw." Hunter answered and ruffled his son's hair. "I like the way you two used this twin trick to fool Bray. Must say it was better than anything DX ever came up with in my opinion."

"You think so?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Definitely." Hunter looked at Seth who seemed amazed at how this small action broke him out of his distant and depressed behavior.

"We did great out there and no one had any clue it was me attacking Bray." Seth put an arm over his twin.

"Now I want you two to relax while we make sure everything is settled for the contract signing later tonight." Stephanie instructed her sons and Seth went to change back into his own wrestling gear.

Later on during the contract signing, Dean like at the beginning of Raw was there and he sat on the top turnbuckle in a corner with Kane making sure he is safe. The boy could tell already the signing has gone bad with Cena bashing the Authority that was making Dean bored until he saw Erik Rowan coming down the ramp as a member of Cena's team. Not having expected that, Dean saw his mom move a little in front of him since this could possibly get really bad. Seth not being smart went right next to Hunter to start badmouthing Rowan and Dean knew this wasn't going to end well due to the history between any Wyatt & Shield members.

"Okay now that's a big surprise, but you're still only one, two, three, four. You're still one man short." Stephanie was the one to finally talk and Dean listened to his mom.

At Cesaro coming out, Dean knew he was just to taunt Cena's team and the boy rolled his eyes while the Authority laughed. In Dean's mind he knew they were going to regret this with the fact the fifth person isn't going to be a pushover or small wrestler. Like the boy had predicted with the fifth member turned out to be Ryback and shock washed over his parents and twin at this news. Dean was pulled out of the ring by his mom who kept him from being hurt while a brawl breaks out between the two teams and was soon joined by his dad who like Stephanie stood with Dean tight between them. Only when Hunter sees Seth about to get an Attitude Adjustment, he slipped back in the ring to prevent it.

"Dad, behind you." Dean shouted not wanting his dad hurt.

Ryback glared at the Game and Hunter turned from Cena ready to start brawling, but was wrong to put his attention off Cena. The shout from Dean came too late with Hunter receiving an Attitude Adjustment through a table. Stephanie holds her youngest son back from getting in the ring while Cena's team is inside in fear of them going to hurt the boy to get under the Authorities skin. Both Dean and Seth went to opposite sides of the ringpost to try gaining their dad's attention while their mom takes hesitant steps up the steel steps.

"Man you weigh tons old man." Seth complained as the two of them could barely move their dad an inch.

"True what they say in muscle weighing more than fat." Dean said as together they couldn't really pull their dad out.

Slowly Stephanie moved to her husband's side to check on him while refs try to get the Authority checked to make sure no one was seriously hurt. Hunter heard two laughs right before Noble shouts about the twins tying his shoe laces together. Looked like the twins could try torturing the man even while their dad is in pain after being put through a table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Tell Seth and Dean that the shoe lace prank is a classic and always funny. Also that I do not weigh that much."

"Honey, you are a lot of muscle and they can barely pull you out working together."

Once Hunter is out of the ring, he puts his arms around his sons to walk with them and his wife up the ramp for backstage. He is proud of them for not letting this little brawl lost get them upset and also them using classic pranks. The twins are becoming more and more like their dad each day and he couldn't be any prouder, but Stephanie shook her head happy Roman got her genes on not be into pulling pranks. Looks like another piece of their sons is from apart of their parents and no one could ever not see how much alike the three are to their parents in so many ways.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	114. Survivor Series 2014

Survivor Series 2014's match of Bray Wyatt versing Dean Ambrose was coming to an end with the boy not looking like he was going to win. Bray's smile suddenly vanished and he slipped out of the ring to grab a mic before getting back in with his eyes on Dean.

"Why are you doing this, boy?" Bray asked with a pant of disappointment in his tone. "It didn't have to be like this, Dean! Me and you. We could have ruled the world together, boy. There's nothing anyone back there can do to touch us, Dean! Me and you, we're special Dean! Can't you see that? I'm sorry, boy. But you choose your path."

Right after dropping the mic, Bray connected a hard punch on Dean's jaw that sent the boy back down on the mat dazed. Dean saw Bray leave the ring before reentering with a chair having been slid on the mat and the boy quickly grabbed it as he got on his feet. A glare was aimed at Bray as the ref warned the boy not to use it or he will be disqualified from the match. When Bray moved to his knees with arms wide and the amused look on his face, everything done to Dean came rushing back for him to make up his mind. As soon as Brat got his feet and went for the boy, the chair hit him in the stomach to make him go down on the mat with the bell ringing. The fact he's been disqualified doesn't matter to Dean who drops the chair and begins lifting Bray up to be set for Dirty Deeds. Head first Bray connects with the steel chair and a pleased look is on the boy's face over getting some revenge on the man after everything that he's done. Though the boy isn't done and he drags a table out from under the ring to then set up inside with an idea running through his head. Once the table is set, Dean makes him lay across the wood before the boy gets on the top turnbuckle ready to do an elbow drop that splits the table in half along with hurting Bray a little more. The boy has been running on full emotion as he moves out of the ring not evening feeling like he was hurting or anything to get a second table. That table was dropped on Bray before Dean grabbed the steel chair to slam on the table before dropping it too. From under the ring, chairs were thrown to land on top of Bray like the boy was trying to bury the man alive. As Dean was going to head up the ramp, he stops to turn around and pull a chair from under the ring to set up inside before climbing it to start feeling everything hit him with exhaustion and he just stops as his music plays. Once Dean gets backstage, he is greeted by his twin who pulled him into a hug understanding how exhausted the youngest had to be.

"He still is owed much more." Dean told his twin who nodded.

"Let's get to mom and dad's office where we can relax until I have to head out for my own match."

Together the twin boys made their way down the hallway in the direction of their parents' office. As they turned a corner, both saw none other than Jeff Hardy sitting on a crate with his phone out and eyes on it. The man usually wasn't around unless with Randy or Undertaker, but neither one are at this pay per view so him being here was very confused to the boys.

"Maybe Orton is talking to mom and dad." Seth suggested for Dean to agree on that be a possible reason Jeff is at the show.

The twins went to their parents' office to see Stephanie and Hunter observing the pay per view without any sign of Orton anywhere so the boys were really lost on Hardy presence here. Roman was seated on the couch happy to be traveling with his family once again after being cleared and he noticed their confused looks.

"What's got the two of you thinking really hard?"

"Jeff Hardy is in a hallway sitting on a crate." Dean answered to gain his parents attention.

"He's probably just came to watch survivor series since the two of us did win twice together in a row." Hunter explained to his sons.

"Oh yeah. He was apart of Team DX when you versed Team Rated-RKO." Seth remembered.

"That match was funny to watch before it even officially started." Roman laughed.

"So are you ready for your match?" Stephanie asked Seth who shrugged.

"As I can be. Hopefully it all goes smoothly and the Authority stays in power." Seth said to hear his brothers start cracking up.

"We're hoping Team Authority loses so we can take over." Roman told his brother and parents.

"Not happening." Hunter shook his head.

"How about a deal Game?" Roman asked.

"If Team Authority loses, us two get new cellphones, laptops, and no curfew until Mania." Dean explained. "Is it a deal king of kings?"

"What if we win?" Seth asked.

"Then Seth gets a new cellphone, laptop, no curfew until Mania and mom and dad, you'll get us doing all the chores until Mania." Roman said to see their parents seem to be thinking over the deal.

"Fine. You two have a deal." Hunter agreed and saw his two sons smirk.

"This is going to be an edge of our seats match." Roman leaned back on the couch.

During the match of Team Cena versing Team Authority, it looked to be going in the Authority's favor at them having turned Big Show to help them and the ref being knocked out. Hunter gave a pedigree to the ref to have another come running out when all of a sudden the sound of crows filled the stadium. The Game's eyes went to the entrance to see none other than Sting step out and Dean and Roman looked at each other.

"Seth might betray mom and dad to go drool over one of his wrestling idols." Roman told Dean who nodded knowing his twin.

Sting knocked down the ref to then get in the ring having a staredown with Hunter while Seth lays on the mat dazed unaware the facepainted man is in the ring. Not wanting to miss any of this, Dean and Roman bolted from the office to get a view from the television by the entrance to see Sting give their dad a Scorpion Deathdrop and then put Ziggler on Seth. A ref got in the ring to count to three and the Authority lost. Dean and Roman watched Sting arrive backstage to see Jeff Hardy walk over and smirk at his TNA mentor. Inside the ring, Seth was still out with Hunter too and Stephanie was just waking up to see that her team lost. She got to her feet to get in the ring where Hunter held his face and Seth realized his contacts fell out.

"Mom is so going to flip." Dean whispered to Roman.

True to what he said, Stephanie began having a tantrum needing her husband to drag her from the ring and Seth got backstage before them to see his brothers laughing. He was confused on what they were laughing about and then Roman told him about Sting being who cost them the match.

"Sting touched me." Seth was in shocked. "And I was out cold for it. Come on."

"Knew you would be upset not at Sting costing you the match, but being out cold to him moving you to be covered." Dean laughed at his twin.

The boys all looked to their parents who stepped through the curtain with Hunter leading Stephanie. Hunter gave a warning look to his sons to not say a word on what just happened and the boys didn't. An upset look was still on Seth's face over missing the chance to see Sting in person and Dean and Roman were smirking at winning the deal.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	115. Sugar Rushes

Backstage to the Raw after Survivor Series 2014, Hunter and Stephanie were getting their things together deciding since they had the rest of the night off would go spend it on a date. Roman was in Florida hanging with Finn under the watch of Patricia and Sika and the twins were in the locker room they shared trying to get ready for their matches.

"Behave yourselves." Stephanie told the two boys as her husband quickly taped up Dean's hands while Seth was trying to get a contact back in.

"Who is in charge of us tonight anyway?" Seth asked as he came over to sit beside his twin on the bench.

"Mercury and Noble like usual." Hunter answered as he smoothed the end of tape on Dean's hand. "Now a couple punches to make sure it sticks."

The man held his hands up for Dean to do a few light taps on his palms since during training earlier, the tape had kept unraveling. At seeing it was going to stay Hunter was happy and caught one of Dean's hands to pull him into a headlock that has the boy laughing while trying to escape.

"Dad!" Dean shouted as his dad ruffled his hair.

"I love hearing that one word."

"Why?" Dean asked as he finally escaped.

"Well, it was your first word." Hunter told his son.

"And Seth's was mom." Stephanie smiled as she pulled Seth into a tight hug.

"Mom!" Seth complained at her smothering him.

"Of course then your Uncle Shawn walked in for you two to say suck it." Hunter added to have both his sons laughing.

"Now give me a hug before we head out." Stephanie instructed her sons who moved to hug her.

Hunter joined in on the hug before he led his wife out of the locker room and the twins sat on the bench to finish making sure they're set for their matches. Once the door closed behind their parents, the twins turned to look at each other with matching smirks at what they're planning to do with Raw now at their mercy. Dean's match was coming up so he rushed out of the room to arrive just before his music began playing and he walked out hearing the cheers of the fans for him. His match against Luke Harper was going to be both tough and easy since he's been training on how to deal with much bigger opponents with his dad lately. At the mention of his match last night against Bray, Dean hid his smirk at how his parents didn't seem at all concerned for his mental state and only saw it as a little bit of revenge. Finally Harper came out and the match for the Intercontinental Championship began between the two. Luke used his size and strength over Dean in the match while the boy used his speed and skill on the man. A chop to the throat had Dean coughing as he tried to keep himself from needing his inhaler. Only Dean was having a small issue due to Harper's size and strength making the boy get thrown to the mat a couple times. Towards the end, the match had seen as pretty even with the two having each gotten the upper hand on each other. The match ended from Harper shoving Dean into the ref and it was over due to disqualification on Harper meaning the bearded man kept his championship. As a way to show his displeasure over this, Dean gave Harper Dirty Deeds on a steel chair to punish the man.

"His parents aren't here to babysit." King joked at Dean.

"They were here last night and did nothing." Cole reminded his coannouncers.

"I think those two need to keep Ambrose on a leash." JBL added his own thoughts.

When the fans began chanting they wanted tables, Dean smirked and decided to give them what they wanted. He lifted the apron to locate where a table was underneath the ring and was about to drag it out, but decided to first see what he can do with a ladder. The ladder was slid into the ring before Dean grabbed the table to start sliding it out and that too was slipped into the ring. Suddenly Dean was hit from behind by Bray to knock him down onto the padded floor dazed with strikes nailing him in the face. As Dean tried to get away, he was lifted to his feet to be set up for a Sister Abigail and received it into the floor before lifted back up to lean back on the apron. More wild strikes were thrown by Bray before the man tossed Dean over the announce table to collide with the chairs. The boy was buried by chairs being tossed on him by Bray who seemed in a very foul mood after what Dean had done to him at Survivor Series. Once Bray was gone, Joey Mercury came out to start taking the chairs off the boy and then helped him backstage to the locker room.

"You okay?" Seth asked his twin.

"Think I lost a contact." Dean answered.

"I'm hungry." Seth told his babysitters.

"Okay. Dean, go put on your glasses and a sweatjacket. We'll go get you two something to eat." Joey instructed the twins.

Dean and Seth walked with their babysitters down towards catering when the two gave smirks and snuck into a different hallway to lose them. Both headed through the arena towards a concession stand to see Kane was who was serving people and the twins knew they had to mess with him.

"Can we get two hotdogs and large sodas." Dean ordered.

"Also a nacho for us to share." Seth added.

"Did your parents say you two can have this stuff?" Kane asked them.

"We're on our own tonight and just are hungry." Seth used the innocent eyes on Kane in hopes of getting what they want.

"Fine." Kane sighed since he really wasn't in the mood to add babysitting the twins to his responsibilities during the show.

"How much is this going to be?" Dean asked as he removed his wallet.

"You two plan on paying." Kane was shocked at seeing Seth remove his own wallet too.

"Yeah." the twins said together.

"Who should pay for all this?" Seth asked. "Ziggler or Ziggler?"

"How about both." Dean said and Kane smirked at the boys getting the once male cheerleaders wallet.

"You know what boys. Since you two are such wonderful copies of your dad, I'm going to let you pick out a few more things to have for snacks." Kane told them.

"Thanks."

Both of them picked out some snacks like ice creams, candy, and chips that Kane put in a box along with their original orders before he noticed Noble stomping over. The man gave a disgusted look to Kane before his eyes focused back on the twin boys beginning to eat their hotdogs. Seth asked Jamie if he wanted a hotdog to be ignored and Noble looked right at Kane with an unpleased look.

"Who serves kids without someone supervising them?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sixteen and Dean's almost fifteen." Seth reminded not thinking they need supervision when getting food.

"How do you know they aren't eating something they're allergic to?" Jamie asked for Kane to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Because I've done these two since they were in diapers. Probably changed a few back then too as help to their Uncle Shane."

"That is not the same thing to allergies."

"It means I know them. Seth may not like admitting it but he sometimes gets rashes on his legs, arms, and rear end due to certain contact with things while sweating. For his rashes a special ointment is used to have it vanish right away. Dean suffers from a condition similar to asthma where he must have an inhaler close by 24/7 so as soon as he coughs one can be given to him to prevent his lungs from closing up. That's the reason a ref carries one during Dean's matches and even myself, and their parents do when at ringside during them. Let's not forget the injuries though. Dean suffers from a shoulder that dislocates on him and he must wear a sling if serious while Seth can sometimes have his knee bother him so he should sit down to rest it. Both boys though with their injuries should be made to ice them if starting to irritate them. If the twins' medical history isn't enough, I'd be happy to go into Roman's own."

"How do you know this?" Noble looked shocked and overwhelmed.

"Stephanie gave you a paper explaining stuff like this when you were assigned as the twins' babysitter."

"I thought it was just the rules on what not to let them do." Noble rubbed the back of his neck over his mistake.

"Come on Dean. We should leave Kane to work." Seth tugged his twin along.

"Don't eat all those sugary treats at once or you'll be on sugar rushes." Kane told them with a smirk knowing they would drive people nuts if on sugar rushes.

Later on at the end of Raw, Seth was a little disappointed at losing the match due to Noble and Mercury being his tag partners. Though when he was handed candy and soda by Dean the twins quickly had as much sugar they could before rushing off to cause chaos after the show. When their parents and grandfather arrived back at the arena, they went looking for their sons to see Kane cleaning up a mess of mustard and nachos while Ryback ate some peanuts watching.

"Have you seen our sons?" Hunter asked Kane.

"Noble let the boys eat a ton of sugar and now they got said man hanging upside down from a fork lift by his jacket tied around his ankles." Kane answered to see the shocked looks on the threes' faces.

"Wonderful." Vince sighed.

"Let him continue." Ryback told them.

"They next spray painted DXv2 in the locker rooms, made a toilet explode on Ziggler, yanked down Damien Sandow's pants multiple times, then Dean threw up in JBL's hat, Seth went in the Divas' locker room to begin flirting with all of them, finally after handcuffing Jeff and Randy together they crashed in your office on the couch." Kane explained to the parents and grandfather.

"Oh my god." Stephanie put her hands to her hair.

"My grandsons are copies of their dad and uncle." Vince sounded horrified.

"My boys are geniuses." Hunter shouted proudly and then did the DX chop.

"Where is Mercury?" Stephanie asked.

"He had to leave right after Raw. Noble claimed he could handle the boys on his own."

The parents and Vince went to the office where they saw Seth and Dean curled up on couch together with a blanket covering them. Hunter and Stephanie snapped a photo due to how cute they looked along with evidence if needed since green paint is on their hands. Slowly Hunter easily lifted the twins into his arms like he had done multiple times when they were little. Both adjusted to have their heads laying on his shoulders and Stephanie grabbed their things to carry. Vince brushed some hair out of Seth's face to smile at how adorable his grandsons were even in their teenager years. On the way out for the limo, Vince heard the divas all whisper how adorable Dean and Seth were with them looking so young asleep in their dad's arms. Hunter told them how they get their looks from him and Stephanie grabbed her husband's ear to lead him back in the direction of the limo.

"Hunter, please tell me you found the key to these?" Randy asked as he walked over with Jeff handcuffed together by the wrist.

"They're not my handcuffs." Hunter defended.

"We know that. Seth took them and snapped them on our wrist while we were distracted." Jeff told the Game.

"I think you two really need to get your relationship with each other figured out." Stephanie sighed at knowing what had them distracted.

"Can please get me unhandcuffed from him?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you liked being handcuffed. Those pictures we found for our Randy Orton gay community promo had one of you-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll be regretting every being born." Jeff warned for Hunter to gulp.

"We don't know where the key is." Stephanie said.

"Great." Randy sighed.

"Also tell Sting he better watch his back." Hunter told Jeff who rolled his eyes and gave a nod he'd pass on the message.

Not able to help Randy and Jeff, the family continued to the limo for Hunter to set his sons down in the backseats. He then climbed in with his wife sitting beside him and Vince got in last to smile at his still asleep grandsons. The limo's window was open as it pulled towards the exit so they all heard someone cry out in pain and saw Orton bent over with hands between his legs while Jeff glared at him. Shaking their heads at the two, Hunter and Stephanie put their attention back on their sons who looked just like little angels as they slept, which the whole family knew they were more like angels from hell.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**

 **I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going to be able to always update a new chapter every Friday for a couple months.**


	116. Rocking Chair Revenge

Hunter and Stephanie were going over paperwork that they needed to have done before the end of Smackdown while their three sons were on the couch watching the show. On the television as Dean started to get set for his match against Rusev was talk about when he'd destroyed Bray Wyatt's rocking chair on Raw. A smile goes on all three boys' faces at that since that rocking chair was very important to the Wyatts even when the Shield were around.

"Dean, have fun in your match." Hunter told his son and Stephanie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to be sixteen in a couple days. I really don't need you babying me mom." Dean sighed and then left the office.

The boy made his way to the entrance curtain where he headed out as soon as his music began to play and he got in the ring with a mic in his hand. Once his music was off, Dean decided he should give a little promo for the crowd before his opponent comes out for their match.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I really enjoyed myself this past Monday night, I mean really took great sick pleasure in destroying Bray Wyatt's stupid rocking chair. And I can tell by the way, he was nearly brought to tears that, that chair held a special place in his heart. I don't know. Maybe Sister Abigail, herself used to rock back and forth in it, read little baby Bray Wyatt bedtime stories. Maybe grandma used to sit in that chair on the porch, spitting in her spittoon. Maybe he went down to a local furniture store at the cracker barrel and picked it up, I don't know." Dean explained to the crowd his thoughts on the rocking chair along with his brothers own since they first saw it when together as the Shield. "What I do know, is that chair was a symbol to you, Bray. And now, it's a symbol to me. It symbolizes what I'm gonna do to you at TLC. See Bray Wyatt thought he was gonna pick me apart piece by piece from the inside of my brain out, but it hasn't quite worked out like that, has it? No. And now, just like I did to that chair, I'm gonna pick you apart piece by piece and destroy you, and I'm gonna do it with the help of tables, with the help of ladders, and of course, with the help of plenty of brand new shiny chairs at TLC. The mind games are over."

To make his point to the crowd and those backstage, Dean tossed the mic over his shoulder for it to land on the mat. Cheers came from the crowd for him before Rusev's music began to with the US champion walking out holding his country's flag with Lana at his side. Dean really didn't care that Lana was saying Rusev wasn't going to be competing in their match and some words went between them before the boy got out of the ring to make his way towards the two Russians. What Dean hadn't been expecting was Bray to smash into him from behind that sends the boy skidding across the padded floor. Strikes landed on Dean that he couldn't defend against the clearly enraged man who wanted revenge after the destruction of the rocking chair. Everything was a blur to Dean during the attack until he finds himself leaning against the padded barricade and Bray's face close to him with crazy eyes clearly seen.

"That was her chair." Bray whispered to Dean.

A folded steel chair is pressed into Dean's throat by Bray right before the man throws Dean forward to have the chair legs bounce off the steps and crashing the whole chair into the boy's throat. Nothing Dean did would stop the pain coursing through his throat as his could fell himself unable to get air into himself. His coughs wouldn't stop as he laid on his stomach holding his throat trying to very hard to breath, but it wasn't working. The ref who had been assigned to the match came over to check on the boy to see him struggling to breath and the inhaler wasn't going to work if internal damage to his throat. A hand sets on Dean's back to assure he wasn't alone since the ref could see the fear the boy was having over being unable to breath and shouted for the ringside medic to get over to Dean. Once the medic gets to Dean's side he can tell they had to get the boy to the hospital if there is a possibility of internal damage to his throat and radioed for ambulance transport as more refs moved to cover the boy incase Bray decides to continue his mauling.

"Take it easy Ambrose." was being repeated by the medic and refs to try getting the boy to calm down since he wasn't going to help him to panic.

Two medics were trying to help Dean breath with getting him on his side to check his breathing to see if they hear anything like internal bleeding from his throat into his lungs. Bray attempted to stomp on the boy, but the refs tackled him basically to drag him out of reach to Dean while the medic used themselves as protective barriers. A backboard and stretcher was set by EMTs near Dean as they slowly slipped the boy on the backboard with a neckbrace then strapped on him. They were securing his head when Dean heard his mom's cries of panic as she along with his dad came rushing down the ramp to kneel beside their son. Tears were going down Stephanie's cheeks as her husband held her.

"Dean, put your arms down." a medic gently instructed the panicking boy.

"Dean, listen to the medics." Hunter told his son since he wanted him getting transported as soon as possible to the hospital.

Foam things being set on either sides of his head panicked Dean with him not knowing in his pained and scared state what was going on. Medic and refs were all over him trying to do what they could while Stephanie his against her husband's chest crying as their eyes don't leave their son. Hands hold Dean's head still as a tape like strap is put across his chin to stabilize it and prevent him from moving too much. A second medic is monitoring his breathing every couple minutes with a stethoscope incase there's any sound of something fluid in his lungs.

"Sorry Dean. We just need to secure your head." is told to him by medic trying to get the boy calm.

When Dean is told to take deep breathes, the boy tries to have them unconsciously get faster due to more panic kicking in at not feeling like he is getting any air. A tape like strap is then set across the boy's forehead with him closing his eyes at it almost on them.

"Dean, let me see. Open your eyes. Open your eyes." was instructed for a pen light to be shined into them.

Finally the boy was all strapped securely to the backboard and they put a mask over his nose and mouth with oxygen to try getting it in Dean whose eyes go to his terrified parents not far from him. Instructions to keep breathing nice slow breathes are told to him and he tries hard to do just that while his panic begins to fade away. Hunter allows the ones who know what they're doing to lift the backboard to put on the stretcher and start rolling it up the ramp with Hunter and Stephanie following to the side so their son can keep seeing they're there. Once Dean is backstage, all employees move into two lines to clear a path for the boy to be pushed down the hallway. Some wrestlers give apologetic looks to the parents walking alongside the stretcher. A loud mix cry-scream has all eyes going to Seth where he's on his knees being held back against Roman's chest who looks ready to shed his own tears. When they get to the waiting ambulance, Hunter instructs his wife to go to the hospital with Dean and he'd meet her there after Raw with Seth and Roman. Stephanie nods to him and watches them lift her son in the ambulance before a ref helps her climb in to sit on a bench near her son's head.

"Hey baby." she whispered with her hand hover over his hair afraid to touch him incase it could hurt him.

"You can touch his hair." an EMT told her.

Not needing to be told twice, Stephanie brushed some hair out of his face while making sure his focus is only on her. An EMT has a stethoscope on Dean's chest to check his breathing and the boy shifts scared by that, but his mom soothes him. She asked if he wants his contacts out and gets a nod knowing it should keep him distracted during this ride that has to be so uncomfortable for him. Once his contacts are out, Stephanie moves to get his handtape off that has him grabbing her hand to hold on tight with fear in his eyes. A small kiss is set to his forehead as she saw them finally reach the hospital for the boy to be pulled out and rushed through some doors. Stephanie went to follow for a nurse to stop her and had her fill out some paperwork, but a second nurse coming out stopped the first from saying anything else.

"He's panicking. We need you back there for him."

Stephanie ran through the doors to stand beside Dean who had his hand taken and calmed down with her there with him. A doctor began looking at the boy who seemed worn out after all that's happened and soon his needed vapor was connected to mask for him to breath better. There was bruising already forming on his throat, but what concerned the doctor like the medics had been is possible internal damage to the throat.

"We're going to do a camera down his throat to check for any internal damage that could be serious."

"Okay." Stephanie took the papers given to start filling them out before anything else could be done while Dean is helped to get out of his ring gear behind a curtain.

The boy is laying on the bed with an IV in his arm flowing some anesthesia into him that is slowly working to knock him out. A nasal piece is over his nose giving him a mix of oxygen and vapor as Stephanie looks up at Hunter coming back with Seth and Roman. Fear is in Seth's eyes as he takes his twin's hand having not wanted to see another one of his brothers in the hospital in less than a year.

"Is he going to be okay?" Roman asked.

"They're going to put a camera down his throat to check for internal damage." Stephanie told them to see Hunter pull his oldest son into his arms.

"He's going to be fine." Hunter whispered as he pulled Seth over to join in the embrace.

Soon Dean was out cold and about to be transported to where he can have the camera done, but Seth began flipping out. Never had Dean gotten put out before with anesthesia and seeing him so still was making the middle boy very scared and nervous on something going wrong. Stephanie took Roman in her arms while Hunter pulled Seth against him whispering that everything is going to be fine to Seth who cried very hard at the thought of losing his twin. Leading their sons out to the waiting area, Hunter drapes his jacket over Roman as Stephanie has Seth's head resting on her lap with fingering running through it. It was over an hour when a doctor walked over to tell them what the results were from using the camera.

"No sign of internal damage. His throat will be soar a couple days so try monitoring what he eats and nothing red incase it does start bleeding so you'll know. If it does start bleeding, get him to the hospital right away. Also nothing really hot either and monitor his breathing." the doctor explained before taking them to the recovery room Dean had been moved to.

Seth and Roman went right to their brother's side with them not happy at how much he looked so weak and small from everything he's hooked up. The doctor told them that just shake his wrist every several minutes to get him waking up and once given a final examine can leave with him. A hand rubbed Roman's back for him to lean into his mom's touch as Seth took Dean's hand in his own to hold and let his twin know he's there with him. Every ten minutes for an hour, Seth has shook his twin's wrist to try waking him for nothing to happen. Dean's wrist was very cold though and his breathing didn't sound right either to his twin who finally realized the shaking hadn't been from himself, but Dean all along.

"Something's wrong." Seth shouted gaining his parents and older brother's attention.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"Look." Seth instructed his dad who took Dean's hand.

"Stephanie, go get a nurse and tell her that something is wrong." Hunter told his wife.

Roman watched Seth start shaking in fear as he too is worried on what is happening to Dean who got rush over to by a nurse. When a doctor arrived, they began to examine the door to soon figure out he's reacting to the anesthesia. Once he was finally stable, the doctor apologized to the family saying Dean would have to stay a couple more hours for monitoring.

"The anesthesia forced his body temperature to drop along with the shaking and it forced him to breath unsteadily. A possibility of it having every time he gets anesthesia is a most likely since he was only given a small amount tonight."

"Will he be okay now?" Stephanie asked while rubbing her two older sons' backs as they sit beside their brother.

"Yes."

"Mom, Dad; he's trying to wake up." Roman shouted at seeing Dean's eyes struggle to open.

"Dean?" Hunter called as Seth and Roman together held their brother's hand.

A weak movement of his eyes happened before he closed them again and Seth felt a squeeze to his hand from his twin. This assured him that Dean would be okay and knew he was there as he looked to Roman who seemed close to tears of relief. Behind them was their parents looking just as relieved that their youngest was going to be okay after everything that's happened this night.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**

 **By the way Ambrose actually in an interview admitted to having a similiar reaction to the anesthesia when they checked for internal damage along with Wyatt apologizing for messing up the move.**


	117. Finally Sixteen

In the Helmsley house, Dean is fast asleep in his bed when the bedroom's door slowly begins to open and some footsteps are hard creeping in. Around his bed stood his dad, twin, and Shawn who are trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake him and ruin their big surprise. When finally set where they want to stand, all three screamed 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday' that had the boy snapping awake with a pained filled scream. He almost fell off the bed if Hunter hadn't been there to prevent it and a hand goes to his neck that now was hurting just from the small sharp use of it.

"Hunter!" Stephanie yelled as she marched in the room. "I told you not to surprise him since the doctor said he should try not to use his voice for a couple days to heal."

"I kind of forgot." Hunter mumbled.

"Out." Stephanie ordered and was obeyed by the three.

She then went over to Dean's side who was holding his neck with a pained look and was happy Roman came in with a glass of cold water that will help with the pain. The birthday boy took some small sips from the glass before looking to his mom as the pain lessened. A hand went through his messy hair as Stephanie took the glass and Dean stood up to head downstairs to where everyone stood waiting. Hunter put his eyes to the floor at his wife's glare aimed at him and he watched his youngest son take a seat on the couch.

"Happy sixteenth birthday." Seth told his twin who gave a small nod.

"We know you're hurting. You don't have to talk or make a peep today." Roman assured his brother.

"Do you want to open presents now or later?" Stephanie asked to have Dean use an ipad with a whiteboard app to answer.

"Now." Stephanie read and looked to her husband.

The man went to a closet to pull out some wrapped gifts that he handed to his youngest son for him to open. From Sika and Patricia was a laptop case for his new one that he got from the deal with his parents that had been custom designed with his wrestling logo on it. Next gift was from Shawn, Finn, and Bayley that thankfully wasn't a hug and instead a flyers jersey that had just come out that he was wanting.

"This is from me." Roman handed his brother a small bag.

Inside were tickets to a flyers game front row for just the two of them to go to. A hug was given to Roman from Dean who was happy to spend time with just his oldest brother. Seth moved to sit beside his twin to give him an envelope that he opened to see it was passes to their favorite amusement and water parks. Like with Roman, Dean hugged his twin to say thanks and then saw his parents move over to be in his view holding square box that had him curious on what was inside. He opened the box to see a photo laid inside and a look at it had him smiling over seeing it was of the mountain bike he has been wanting, but they kept being sold out in stores. Happy at this gift his parents got for him, Dean hugged them and they were happy to see the real smile on his face since he had been depressed since getting out of the hospital. A kiss was set by both to his hair and then Hunter told him to go get dressed since he's taking him and Seth to go take their driving permit tests. Both boys nodded to rush upstairs to their bedrooms to put on clothes before getting in the car to be driven from the house. A laugh came from Stephanie as she cleared up the wrapping paper with some help from her oldest son.

"I remember when you turned sixteen, the twins were tying each other up with the decorations."

"Yeah. They were fourteen then and now two years later they're possibly going to be allowed behind a wheel." Roman shook his head at that thought that ran through it.

"Seth got to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. Now we need to make sure Dean has just as much fun as his twin did."

"Only Dean was able to talk then and he can't right now without being in pain." Roman sadly reminded.

"We'll figure it all out."

"Let's hope there's no biting at this one." Roman laughed as remembered how grumpy Dean had been on that day.

When the twins got back with Hunter, both were beaming as they announced having passed their tests and now had their permits. Dean shook his head at Seth celebrating now being allowed behind a wheel and they all tried to think of what to do for the youngest's birthday. A knock on the front door had Roman getting up from his seat to answer it and he smiled at seeing Renee standing there.

"Is Dean here?" she asked holding an envelope in her hand.

"Yeah. Come in and I'll go collect him."

Roman walked over to his youngest brother to whisper in his ear on who had come to see him and the boy was out of his seat to rush out of the room. He looked at where Renee stood looking at some photos on the wall of him and his family from when they were much younger.

"Hey Renee." Dean greeted trying to ignore the pain in his throat.

"Hey Dean. I know you probably want to spend the day with your family, but thought I'd just give you this."

The envelope was handed to him that he opened to see if was a few gift cards to stores Renee knew he liked to shop at. When she turned to leave, Dean grabbed her wrist to stop her and their eyes met with a blush forming on the girl's face. A small kiss was set on her cheek as Dean's way of thanking her for the birthday gift and she quickly moved so instead they were kissing. This was their first kiss since the start of their hesitant relationship and both had small smiles as they attempted to hide their blushes.

"You're a good kisser." Renee whispered with a laugh.

"Thanks. You're good too."

"Dean, we're going to your favorite place for lunch and-" Stephanie stopped at seeing Renee with her son. "Hello Renee. I didn't know you were here."

"I just stopped by to give Dean his birthday present. I should be going now anyway."

"Renee, could you maybe come to lunch with us?" Dean asked nervously.

"Sure." Renee agreed with a smile and she followed the boy into the room.

"When did Renee get here?" Seth asked with Dean's new laptop from the deal on his lap.

"Dad." Dean looked at the man who understood what he wanted.

"I'll be taking that." Hunter got Dean's laptop away from Seth.

"But I need it."

"You broke the one I got your brother around your birthday and I'm not letting you do the same to this one. Use your own."

"Mine is broken though."

"Take better care of your things then." Hunter told him.

Soon they all were heading out to the car that they were taking to Dean's favorite restaurant for lunch. Only Dean and Renee wouldn't stop looking at each other the whole car ride and Hunter felt his wife nudge him to take a peek at the two teenagers. It looked like Dean and Renee had the same love in their eyes that Hunter and Stephanie still have today after all their years together.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	118. TLC & stairs 2014

From the Authority's office, Seth watched his twin do another elbow drop off the ladder onto Bray that drove the bearded man through the table. Shaking his head at Dean's risky stuff, the blonde streaked boy leaned back on the couch as he watched the ref check on both wrestlers. Nervous looks were coming from his parents since Dean looked to still be on the floor after possibly hurting himself with the move. Finally, Dean rolled onto his back trying to not begin coughing as the ref closest to him asked if he wanted his inhaler.

"No. I'm good." Dean assured as he tried to get on his feet.

One thing Dean knew was that his parents were probably having a fit over everything he is doing in the match, but he wants to make Bray pay. After rolling Bray in the ring, a pain came from Dean's ribs for the boy to fall back on the padded floor holding them. He assured the refs that he was fine and then steadied his breathing to not hurt his still sore throat. Getting back in the ring, Dean couldn't react fast enough when Bray snapped up to grab him and deliver a quick Sister Abigail. Dean prevented the cover from giving Bray the victory by kicking out just before three and could see the bearded man was shocked by this. The tapping on the mat had Dean notice Bray by the ropes and he then was set for Sister Abigail, but after many years of being the most receiving of one in the Shield, he learned how to reverse it to his benefit. He turned to knock Bray down into a cover and even when Bray broke free, the boy kept using his skill over him to avoid being overwhelmed. The boy delivered Dirty Deeds to Bray hoping it would be enough to get the victory, but the move wasn't when Wyatt kicked out after two. Anger hit Dean at this not working and from his anger flung a chair into the announce table proving he too sometimes has his dad's temper. Looking under the ring, Dean pulled out a screen and his parents and Seth watched him a look confused on what he was going to do with it.

"How's the match going?" Roman asked as he entered.

"Dean is right now fixing his hair in a monitor." Seth answered as his older brother sat beside him on the couch.

The family became a little worried at the mischievous smirk on the youngest's face over something he just thought of. When Dean began biting his thumbnail and laughing to be acting like kids his own age do, both parents knew something very bad had formed in his head. After watching Dean receive a big ladder and bring it to ringside where he set it up. Stephanie shook her head at knowing her dear son had just asked the Spanish announce team in their own language to please move since he had been learning from the Colby and Jon for a few years on how to speak it. The announce table was cleared and Dean turned to receive a chair into his gut from Bray who had regained himself. Fear gripped the family at seeing Bray set Dean up to get the chair shot in the throat and Dean putting his foot on the step like Hunter had taught him the other night sent relief through all of them. Him blocking with that allowed the chair shot to be stopped and Bray received his own as retribution before Dean climbed a ladder to leap off once Bray was on the table. An elbow drop was given to Bray that even stunned the boy a little from the impact and he laid there coughing. No refusal was allowed as a ref made him take some puffs from his inhaler to prevent any serious breathing issues. Once Dean had Bray back in the ring, the boy pointed at Bray to blow him a kiss that meant you are done for. Picking up the monitor, Dean waited for Bray to be on his feet when he went to strike. Only the monitor was still plugged in and had the boy snapped back a few steps.

"Unplug it." Seth whispered to his twin.

It appeared Dean never had that thought come to mind as he just gave hard tugs on the cord to have the monitor explode with sparks hitting the boy in the face. Dean immediately went down on the mat covering his eyes from the slight burn in them and worry came over him due to his contacts. From this distraction to Dean, Bray took advantage to deliver Sister Abigail and pin him for the win. Once Wyatt was kept an eye on, one of Hunter's most trusted medics was in the ring looking at Dean's eyes to see if there was any damage. They removed his contacts for it to be hard for Dean to see clearly, but it also allowed them to see his eyes were clear of any blood. The ref wasn't able to keep Bray back who went right for Dean as the boy laid defenseless on the mat. Medics noticed the man was hurting too after all Dean had done to him throughout the match. After a few more minutes of laying on the mat, a medic helped Dean to his feet to guide the boy backstage where his parents and brothers stood waiting for him. Immediately Hunter and Roman took the spots to Dean's sides to guide him to the medics office.

"Seth, go get your brother's bag." Stephanie instructed.

"On it." Seth nodded and rushed back to his parents' office.

He located Dean's bag laying on the floor by the couch where he had set it down after changing into his gear. Snatching the strap to set over his shoulder, Seth turned to leave when he stopped frozen in fear. In the doorway was Brock Lesnar who watched the boy with a curiousness and predator like look.

"All alone?" Brock asked as he looked around.

Nothing was said to him by Seth as he could only remember all the horrible things he had Heyman to him and his brothers a few years ago. He tried to see if there was any way around the beast, but there wasn't and he was truly trapped there.

"What do you want?" Seth attempted to sound like he wasn't scared of the man.

"We wish to talk with you." Paul stepped beside Brock and he motioned to the couch as he stepped into the office. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand." Seth crossed his arms.

"We know that you are the new golden boy inside your family. I know with Roman about to return from injury, you'll be pushed aside."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Dean gets injured and all attention goes on him while Roman succeeds and your parents are so proud of him making him ready to be champion."

"Not true."

"Think about it, Seth. " Paul walked closer to the boy. "You work so hard to get what you want and it's in your hands, but then you lose from your idol wrestler interfering in the match. Sting can't still be your favorite after costing you the chance to look good and make it to the top. Cena has the title shot and you get matches against him with J&J as your teammates. I think the Authority is trying to make you look bad. Though if you join me, I can give you the chance you have always wanted since you were little."

"How about this Heyman. I'll think over your offer and get back to you." Seth left the never part unsaid as he adjusted his brother's bag and made his way out of the office.

The walk through the hallways to the medics office had him thinking over what just happened and he entered to see Dean having Roman smack his hand away from rubbing his eyes. Thanks were given to Seth by his twin after handing him the bag for Dean to go get changed. Stephanie and Roman noticed the nervous look Seth had and hoped he was okay. Once Dean was changed and they were given permission to leave with him, the family walked to the back parking lot to get in their rental car.

"Seth, are you okay?" Roman asked gaining his parents' attention.

"Heyman and Lesnar showed up at your office." Seth admitted knowing that after the whole secret about Dean thing, they couldn't hide any more things.

"Did they hurt you or I will-" Stephanie sounded dangerous over the threat of someone possibly hurting one of her sons.

"No. They wanted to talk with me." Seth told her to see his mom calm down a little bit.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked as Roman pinned his wrists so he can't rub at his eyes.

"Said some BS about how I'm not going to get the push any more in the direction of being champion. Hello, I got the briefcase still and can cash in anytime I want to."

"We want you three to make it to becoming champions, but first have to earn your ways yourselves. One was Seth getting the briefcase to have a chance for a title." Hunter explained to his sons as he drove.

All three boys understood that and knew they would one day be champions as Seth thought of Heyman. He didn't believe a single word about him going to be pushed aside to see his brothers get big shots. When Dean complained to Roman on him to let his wrists go, Seth laughed and joined in on restraining the youngest. Complaints got louder as Dean struggled against his brothers while calling to their parents to help with making the two older boys stop being mean to him. Only laughs came from Stephanie and Hunter at their sons acting their ages, which was always something they loved seeing.

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the** **two week wait for this chapter. Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Hope You Like It.**


	119. A Handshake Of Trickery

Seth and Dean were watching their oldest brother come down the stairs to the ring from their seats on the couch in their parents' office. After Seth going out to the ring when not given permission to, his parents looked ready to ground him, but thankfully Roman came to his aid with that he is sixteen and should make his own decisions. Dean had just rolled his eyes with a mumble of when does their family ever act their actual ages. That showed that Dean was still mad over the fact he lost his match against Wyatt due to the monitor exploding his face and blinding him enough to get a Sister Abigail and pinned.

"Is our house Christmas inn this year?" Seth asked his parents.

"Yes. Uncle Shawn and your cousins will be staying with us along with Dwayne." Hunter answered as they saw Roman enter the ring.

They saw right when Fandango began talking with attempting to get in Roman's face, the oldest Helmsley boy delivered a strong uppercut. Roman's signature roar was done before he rushed forward spearing the dancer wrestler into the mat and cheers erupted from the twins. A smirk that reminded Stephanie of her husband's own was sent to the camera by her oldest son over what he had just done. Before Roman could start talking, Big Show decided to interrupt the boy and come out down the ramp.

"Show, I'm telling you right now. If you come down to this ring and I'm gonna hit you in the mouth."

Shock was on the big man's face at how much Roman just sounded like his father with those words. He could see that the boy had gotten his mom's dark hair, but definitely his dad's size and strength.

"Oh, I'd like to see you do that, pretty boy." Big Show challenged to see Roman ready to accept it. "Now everyone is excited that you're back on Raw, but you made one little mistake. You put your hands on me last night. So, I'm sorry pretty boy, but I'm gonna have to put you back on the injured reserved list, do you feel me?"

When Big Show attempted to get in the ring, he received a strong superman punch from Roman that had him a little shock at how strong it was. Some shock flashed on Roman's face too at not having really put any strength in the punch, but he made it vanish with a little celebration of his hit connecting. A small fit came from Big Show as Roman watched ready if the man tried to get back in the ring and was relieved over the fact the man just walked back up the ramp for backstage. Once able to head backstage himself, Roman did that in a rush to need some time to think about what he just had done out in the ring. Most of the time during promos or small brawls, he didn't really put much strength in his punches or spears. Though not even using much strength on Big Show and he had caused the man to bleed a little along from the mouth.

'What's happening to me?' he asked in his head while looking at his hands.

Ever since his surgery, he had started to feel different like something has been blocking a piece of himself deep inside and now it's finally free. He doesn't know how to control it though and thought back to just last week when he crushed his metal water bottle in his hand after sneezing. Something was really wrong and he is scared of accidentally hurting someone just like he just did with Big Show.

'Could I have hurt Fandango?' he realized that the man could possibly be seriously hurt from the spear.

"Hey uce!" Jimmy called as him and Jey came walking over to see Roman close to freaking out.

"Are you okay?" Jey asked concerned.

"I need to be alone." Roman told his cousins and quickly walked away to his locker room where he sat on the bench.

He looked down at his hands that began shaking from how scared he is and wished that someone could help him figure out what is happening. A knock on the locker room door made him look up from his hands to see his mom come in. Immediately Stephanie noticed her son's shaking hands and rushed over to take them for Roman to pull away in fear of possibly hurting her. This really made her worried as she moved to touch his face for him to flinch away and then grabbed his bag off the bench to rush out of the locker room. Never had her oldest son looked at her with so much fear and this made her feel useless on not knowing what was bothering him so bad.

"Why did Rome go rushing down the hallway?" Hunter asked as he entered.

"I don't know. He wouldn't even let me touch him before and his hands were shaking."

"Maybe Dean or Seth can get him to open up." Hunter suggested in an attempt to comfort his worried wife.

"Is Seth still out in the ring?" Stephanie asked as she walked with her husband from the locker room.

"Yes. He's in the cage versing Cena with Noble and Mercury babysitting while Kane is in the office with Dean whose fast asleep. Don't worry so much."

"You didn't see how scared Roman was though. Hunter, I've never seen his hands shake like they were or the fear he had on me touching him. God, I feel so useless on not knowing what's bothering my little powerhouse."

"Steph, everything is okay. Take a deep breath." Hunter instructed his wife and saw her about to do that when Lesnar's music began playing.

"Hunter." Stephanie looked even more nervous.

"It's okay." Hunter assured as he located the closest television.

On the screen was Lesnar just finishing up giving Cena german suplexes while Seth looked to be trying to get to his feet. The boy was scared on what Lesnar might do to him since he knew Noble and Mercury were useless and he was defenseless after a long, tiring match. An F-5 was given to Cena as Seth felt something weird like he wanted to just run as fast he could away, but something was blocking him from accessing that. Seth's eyes met with Brock's as he used the ropes to get weakly back to his feet as Heyman came in to hand over the title to its champ before stepping closer to Seth. He held a hand out to Seth who was confused on what the man could possibly want.

"It's starting to awakening again." Heyman whispered to Seth who was confused, but hid it behind a smirk and shook the offered hand. "I can't wait to see your parents' plans all crumble from the mess they built."

No clue on what Heyman was talking about, Seth watched him leave before he felt something dark fill his mind. With a little speed that he didn't know he had, Seth gave a curb stomp to Cena and then collected his briefcase to step out of the cage through the open doorway. Seth celebrated his victory, but inside he was confused by the fact something didn't feel right to him. It was like Heyman said with something starting to awaken and he knows he's felt like this once before, but can't remember when. Once backstage and making his way to the locker room, Seth noticed Roman sitting in a chair in a corner and the oldest boy's hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Roman admitted to confuse and worry his younger brother.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel different."

"Different?" Seth tilted his head as Roman stood up.

"I can't explain it." Roman said as they walked to the locker room.

"Maybe we should tell mom and dad. They might know how to help."

"No!" Roman snapped as they stepped into the locker room. "We will only freak them out."

"I feel like something is different in me too." Seth decided to be honest with his brother. "Dean, should be told though."

"No, we can't. He has enough to deal with and I don't want him panicking or anything like that to make him struggle breathing." Roman explained as him and Seth changed out of their wrestling gear.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley!"

Both boys flinched at their dad's enraged yell and Roman felt back for the younger boy who clearly was in trouble. Hunter entered the locker room with his eyes only on his middle son who looked ready to bolt at knowing he was in a lot of trouble for something. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and he was forced to sit down on the bench with his dad not taking his eyes off him.

"Start talking. I want to know why you dared to shake Heyman's hand out in the cage."

"Messing with him, dad. Think about it like him believing that I'm cool with him and Lesnar enough where they won't see it coming when I cash in to take that title off the beast." Seth explained.

"No way are you doing that. Seth, I know you are a talented wrestler, but Brock isn't who you are going to cash in on. He'll hurt you with no regrets and have no mercy on you one bit even though you are just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid though." Seth snapped at his dad. "You need to stop treating me like one and thinking everything you do is for my best interest. I believe myself old enough to make my own decisions."

"Seth, please understand that-"

"No. I'm tired of you hiding things from us because you think it's for the best. Like when I was nine and you sent me to stay with grandpa Vince and grandma Linda for over a year while Rome lived in Florida with grandma Pat and grandpa Sika. No more doing what you believe is best for us and just give me some freedom." Seth can see the hurt on his dad's face over the mention of their time away.

"You have every right to want freedom, but there are things you boys are still too young to understand." Hunter told Seth while Roman couldn't look at his dad without feeling a little betrayal come back over the fact he separated him from his brothers those years ago.

"Hunter?" Stephanie stepped in with confusion on what the shouting was about.

"Everything is okay. We just had to get some stuff off our chests." Hunter said as Stephanie went to take Roman's hand for the boy to flinch away.

"Rome, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." Roman quickly rushed out of the locker room.

"Roman!" Hunter shouted with worry for his oldest son.

"Don't worry. He just needs some space." Seth assured his parents and they nodded.

The three went back to the office where Dean was still asleep on the couch with Kane on guard duty from his seat at the desk looking over paperwork. Hunter noticed his youngest was possibly having a bad dream and set a hand on his hair to try comforting him. Gently Dean was lifted into his dad's arms to be carried out to the car since he needed the sleep and soon the family was getting settled in the car. When Roman didn't come, Seth became worried until he got a text from his brother in their little code words to always let know it's actually them. Roman assured that he was catching a ride with Jimmy and Jey to the hotel and just needed some time to think about stuff. At knowing their oldest son was safe with his cousins, Hunter started the car to begin driving away from the arena in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	120. Therapy

Over the few weeks since getting those weird feelings, Roman and Seth found them just vanish and decided to go on with their normal lives or as normal their lives could be with how they lived. Seth had apologized to his dad for how he'd spoke to him that night and Hunter just assured him it was okay before inviting his sons to train with him. A lot though happened since that Raw with the Authority now back after Edge came to Seth with a cool idea on a way to mess with Cena and the rated-r superstar's plan worked great. Hunter and Stephanie were happy to be back on television, but the boys have noticed some look at them as if waiting for Roman to join the Authority and get anything he wants from his parents. It kind of made Roman feel uncomfortable and he was trying to ignore all of it with knowing that wasn't really how his parents wanted their wrestling careers to be. Knowing that gave Roman a little assurance that he will be a champion because he deserved it and not because he's the bosses' son.

Seth was currently in the ring to start off Smackdown with him bragging about how he's now in the main event for Royal Rumble. The boy heard J & J security clapping behind him, but also is curious on if Dean was watching since he had been stuck in the hotel after another loss to Bray on Raw. His twin lately had been depressed with Bray keep on getting wins over him and Seth wasn't sure how best to cheer him up. One way Seth did know might cheer Dean up came in the form of their oldest brother whose music began playing for Roman to come down to the ring. The two dark-haired brothers looked each other in the eyes as Seth decided to have the first word.

"Good to see you again, brother."

"Brother?" Roman raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Yeah, yeah-no, I'm not sorry."

Both boys could see some fans giving them the looks people did when finally noticing the similarities they had with each other along with what they got from their parents. Both of them had the same smile and slight tan to their skins. Either the dark hair both inherited from their mom or the long hair like their dad once had, to even the height that both their parents have.

"But look at you, you're just so full of yourself now." Roman told Seth before seeming to think it over. "Actually, you're full of something else."

That made Seth take on the face of what his brothers call his pouting face that always is claimed to lead into him having a tantrum. His lips would press together along with his eyes closing and a slight huffing breath would come out of his nose. Always he made it when his brothers said something that annoyed him and sometimes Finn got him to make the face too with how their cousin was as close to a brother to them in knowing just the buttons to press. But if this little promo could get Dean in a better mood, Seth will take all his older brother threw at him.

"You are a sniveling little suck-up, sell-out, full of sufferin' succotash, son." Roman claimed with using replacement words for the curses since their parents were getting a little tired of their dirty mouths out in the ring. "Yeah. Yeah. I know, that was not easy to say."

Seth caught out of the corner of his eyes during his glance to J & J security that Roman had given a wink to the camera being the pretty boy all the fans faint over. He prevented himself from laughing and instead had an offended look as he told his brother quietly some things that will have him in trouble once backstage. The crowd though cheered for Roman that has Seth making his pouting face again over that.

"My brother here. My so-called brother here, he's got donkey dung for brains."

Now Seth was getting a little bit annoyed over the words Roman used. "Why don't you tell me why you really came out here?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm gonna kick your ass." Roman announced before he hit his little brother with an uppercut that knocked him down.

Right as J & J security moved to try attacking Roman, the screen paused as Seth complained to his older brother about making him look bad. A snort came from Dean sitting upside down on the office chair in their parents' office where he'd been watching the recorded smackdown. Seth stuck his tongue out at his twin since they all appeared to be in trouble for the fact no one told their parents that Dean would be Roman's tag partner for that Smackdown main event of a tag match. That ended no so well with Dean ending having to go to the hospital to get his knee checked out for any serious damage. Only Hunter and Stephanie had to go into a meeting right before the tag match and weren't even aware of the trip to the hospital. Also, Dean was given some sugar right before to put him in a sugar rush while being checked out in the ER. Let's just say that Stephanie and Hunter took away all three boys phones and computers for a week due to how unpleased they were.

"Only reason you picked Dean was because dad can never be mad at his baby lunatic." Seth teased at his twin who just smirked with a rubber band.

"Your face when my music hit was priceless." Dean laughed as he set the rubber band up like a slingshot on his fingers.

"How did you even get to Smackdown?" Seth asked as he watched Dean then crumple a strip of paper into a ball. "Last I checked you were in the hotel room with your leg propped on a pillow and ice packs wrapped around the knee."

"Dwayne gave me a lift after Roman called him." Dean shrugged.

"He thought the look on your face would be awesome and he was right." Roman laughed to get small shoves from Seth.

"The comments though was funny when they called Dean a daddy's boy and perfect choice since dad would never fire him." Seth reminded as the three brothers all relaxed in their wait until Raw started.

Across the room, Dean shot a paper ball that almost hit his twin and that got Seth crossing his arms clearly annoyed. The boys all looked to the door when Kane stepped in followed by their mom who shook her heads at how they seemed to think of the office as where they can act childish and appear like they can do whatever they want. She raised an eyebrow at her youngest not moving to fix himself in the chair and just set her files on the desk while Kane handed out the plans for Raw tonight.

"Dean, how does your knee feel?" Kane asked for a thumbs up upside to be given to him. "Does that mean you're okay?"

Instead of saying anything, Dean turned his thumbs so it now look like a thumbs up and a roll of the eyes came from Kane. The boy's brothers laughed at how he was acting like DX version of their dad at this time. Seth finally took a look at the plan's to see he would be in a match against Cena and it was a lumberjack match.

"Why do I have to verse Cena?" Seth asked in a slight whiney tone.

"Because you may have the briefcase, but will keep earning the title shot at Rumble." Stephanie told her son in a no arguments tone. "Understood?"

"Yes." Seth sighed.

From where he was still upside down, Dean laughed at his twin's unpleased look and then looked up when Hunter came in to not even look surprised by his youngest upside down. He informed Stephanie that it was time for them to head out and that Seth needed to go change for his match as quick as he can. The boy gave a nod and rushed for the locker room with Roman going with him and Dean gave a glance to Kane who was still in the office.

"So what am I to do tonight?" Dean asked.

"You'll see. A surprise for you is going to happen." Kane told the boy who just nodded.

Dean stayed in the office all through his twin's match, which Seth won due to Big Show knocking out Cena and rolling the man back in the ring. No surprise there to Dean on Seth using others to get victories since he was the most like their dad was during the man's time apart of Evolution. When he saw his dad come into the office, Dean focused his eyes on him and gave a smile.

"Your mom wishes to talk with you in the promo office." Hunter told the boy who flipped off the chair needing to right himself for a minute.

"I'll head there." Dean made his way for the door passed his dad who ruffled his hair with an amused look.

"Make me proud, little lunatic."

Confused on what his dad meant with that comment, Dean continued to the Authorities promo office to see his mom talking with Jimmy and Jey. She caught sight of him entering and put her focus on him as he stepped closer.

"Well, good. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Ambrose. I'm glad you're all here." Stephanie used a business tone with her son before switching back to the Usos to speak to all three of them.

Once Stephanie had given her little speech on how none of them were going to be fired, Jimmy and Jey were allowed to leave. Though Stephanie did inform that Naomi was going to be in a match with her hand tied behind her back. During this all Dean thought about was how long had he been taller than his mom since it doesn't feel like he grew at all compared to his dad. Him and Seth have always been the same height and they still were with Roman always towering over them so when did they hit their last growth spurt.

"And as for you, Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon." his mom using his full name drew the boy's attention back onto her and from his thoughts. "I understand that when you were taken to the hospital last week Smackdown that you were unruly, you had erratic behavior, and then you checked yourself out of the hospital. Therefore, I deem you a threat not only to yourself, but to others."

Stephanie was not going to let her son get a word in since this little incident should not happen again and the fact Dean could've seriously hurt himself in the match. The mother gave a hand motion to another doorway for Dean to notice a man standing there with a clipboard in hand.

"And because of that, we have Dr. Corbitt here, who is a doctor in abnormal psychology. And he will be evaluating you here tonight, Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon. And if you don't pass that evaluation, then you will not be competing in the royal rumble match." Stephanie used her strict voice that her sons knew meant no disagreement shall come from them and then she turned to the man. "Now Dr. Corbitt, your office is set your right next door."

"Great. Thank you." the doctor said in a professional tone before changing to a more appropriate one with speaking to a child. "Dean, come with me."

A glance was given to Stephanie by her son while she kept the strict look to him meaning he better go with the doctor. Dean gave a groan while cursing in his head at the fact his mom was making him go through with this.

"Thank you, sweetie." Stephanie smiled at her son knowing this was for the best.

Back in the actual office, Seth and Roman had just found out about this therapy secession Dean needed to do and ideas surged into their heads. They began to bet on what he is going to do and what the end result is going to be.

"He is so going to just DX it." Roman said for Seth to nod in knowing that was most likely correct.

"I think the doctor is going to end up talking about himself in the end." Seth betted as Roman shook his head.

"No. The guy's going to run out of the office screaming and claiming mom gave birth to a spawn of Satan." Roman told him.

"A hundred bucks bet?" Seth asked with a hand held out.

"Deal." Roman shook his brother's hand and they turned when the youngest came back on screen.

Dean was sitting on a couch with the doctor writing on things down a pad of paper on his clipboard and glasses perched on his face. The boy though looked to be trying to make himself comfortable as he chewed on his thumb nail that his parents gave up on getting him to stop years ago.

"Now Dean, do you know why you're here?" Dr. Corbitt asked the boy in the way he does with other teenagers around Dean's age.

Dean scooted himself closer to the doctor and took on a child's tone. "Is it because I've been a bad little boy?"

"Well actually, that's what I'm here to find out. I want to know what makes your clock tick." Dr. Corbitt said for Dean to lean over to see what he had written, but the clipboard was moved out of his sight. "So before we begin, why don't you sit back. Sit back. Relax."

Knowing he had to do this secession, Dean decided to get himself comfortable by sitting back on the couch. He wasn't sure if he should put his foot on the couch since usually he just pops his shoes off in his parents' office, but can't do that here.

"And reflect." Dr. Corbitt told him as he set a clock on the small table beside Dean that ticked as the wrote something down.

The clock's ticking was very annoying and Dean just stared at it hoping that it will stop soon while the doctor observed his child like behavior for a small time. Dean had his name called for him to look at the doctor and the man gave him a gentle look that adults give to a child that's gone through some kind of trauma.

"Dean, can you please tell me how you view your parents." Dr. Corbitt instructed in a serious, but gentle tone.

"Mom and Dad are cool. I enjoy mom homeschooling me and dad training me to be a wrestler."

"Okay. Explain on each a little more. I'd like to know your relationship with them."

"Mom always would be there when I was sick or hurt. If my brothers picked on me, she would hold me in her arms and comfort me. I got sick or hurt a lot when little. Still, do really."

"Hurt how?"

"Tripping or trying to what my brothers could, but I couldn't. One thing I'm really good at is school thanks to mom being a great teacher."

"Good. Now onto your dad."

"Dad has this personality that makes him fun to be around. Always he made time to play with my brothers and me either games or wrestling. He also likes to make sure we act our ages whenever we want to. My parents are like mom as the strict one while dad we can get to do whatever we want."

"Okay. Tell me about your brothers." Dr. Corbitt looked to his paper of notes. "Roman and Seth."

"Like all brothers do, we sometimes fight. Though at the end, we still care and love each other no matter what because we're brothers. Rome can be a little bossy, but he protects me even if we're yelling at each other five minutes before. With Seth, we just love messing with each other and others together. Twins are said to sometimes have this connection with each other. We do have that connection, but also we have it with Rome."

"Your mom said you and Seth are identical twins."

"Yeah. We looked it up and found out that some identical twins after birth can get appearance changes due to the environment or something like that. Seth got dark hair and brown eyes while I got light hair and blue eyes. If we close our eyes and have caps covering our hair, no one can tell us apart. "

"Sounds like you are close with your brothers and parents." Dr. Corbitt smiled. "Tell me about growing up."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the first thing you remember."

"My parents and brothers sitting in a ring along with my grandparents, uncles, and cousins. Perhaps I was maybe two or three at the time."

"Good. Continue."

"Growing up was different than others kids did. We traveled a lot due to work and it actually became normal to me to do that. Seeing all these new places."

"Now tell me about your medical condition with your lungs."

"Don't really know what it's called, but after that first extreme attack scared me and my parents were right there for me. They knew there was a possibility my wrestling dream would never happen, but didn't give up hope. I struggle with certain things like chokes because of it, but my dad taught me ways to make up for that."

"Anything else? There is a blank spot on your ninth into the tenth year that a pediatrician would fill out on your breathing condition."

"I don't really remember anything from that time. No one talks about it so I just believe nothing happened that was interesting. The pediatrician probably just forgot to fill it out after no changes in my breathing condition."

"Now Dean, on your medical records show that you went through something very traumatic and I believe your mom is concerned that is affecting you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean looked at his lap while tapping his collarbone.

"You can't keep it locked up. There are others out there who have gone through exactly what you have."

"Look, I'm fine. None of that is affecting me."

Dr. Corbitt nodded as he wrote some stuff down on his clipboard and Dean really just wanted this to be over. He leaned forward for his elbows to be on his knees as he waited for the doctor to start talking.

"Now Dean, what I want to do right now is do some image association therapy. Basically what I want you to do is say the first word that comes into your mind upon seeing an image."

"Thursday." Dean just said his line from the commercial as he made the decision to no longer act mature and would be like DX would with this.

"No, you've first got to let me show you the image. Okay?" Dr. Corbitt got a nod from Dean.

"Sorry." the boy said to then put his nails by his mouth.

"Okay. Not a problem. All right." Dr. Corbitt then held up a picture of Hunter.

"Irritable bowel syndrome." Dean referenced to when his grandpa Vince called his dad that once after a DX prank.

"Okay. That's different." Dr. Corbitt was a little confused, but just let it slide to then hold up a photo of Seth.

"Scumbag." Dean called his twin since he hoped Seth is making the pouting face over it and then a photo of Roman. "Brother."

"Okay. Getting somewhere. Okay." Dr. Corbitt set the photo down to then hold up one of Kane curious on what the boy will say.

"Toothpaste." Dean thought of how Kane always made sure him and his brothers brushed their teeth when he babysat them and also his roll as a killer dentist in a horror movie.

"All right." Dr. Corbitt wanted to use someone Dean doesn't interact with normally and held a photo of Hacksaw Jim.

"Hooo!" Dean stuck his thumb up.

"Okay. Last one." Dr. Corbitt can understand this one and then held a photo of Stephanie up.

"Hooo!" Dean did the exact same thing as a way to mess with his mom.

The man caught onto the fact Dean wasn't really taking this little part serious and was trying to be funny. He set the photo of the boy's mom with the rest on the small table for the boy to tap him on the arm.

"I'm doing pretty good, right?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah. Fantastic." Dr. Corbitt answered knowing he clearly is acting like a normal teenager who went through something traumatic and has others there that help him deal with any issues from it. "Dean, I believe everything we've done has been valuable and as a reward when the cameras come back on you can act like something DX would do."

"Thanks." Dean smirked.

In the actual authortiy's office, Seth and Roman saw their brother come back on the screen and the younger held a hand out to his brother at seeing he'd won the bet. Stephanie and Hunter knew that their youngest son had done something to result in the break down of the doctor. A proud look was on Hunter's face at his son doing something DX most likely would have and the man got dragged from the office. He followed his wife to the office the therapy was happening in to see Dr. Corbitt laughing with Dean.

"Are we missing something?" Hunter asked confused.

"No. I just was telling Dean he did a good job and he should be okay to compete in the royal rumble match." Dr. Corbitt told the parents.

"Okay." Stephanie seemed confused and then looked to her son. "Dean, Rusev needs an opponent. Go verse him."

"I'll go kick his butt." Dean agreed and rush out of the room to get his hair ruffled by his dad.

"Your son is a good kid." Dr. Corbitt told them once the door closed.

"So what are we missing?" Hunter asked.

"Sometimes after a good secession, I reward my patients and Dean wanted to do something DX would have. I made it look like he drove me nuts."

"Okay. How did everything go with him?" Stephanie asked sounding a little worried.

"I know you have the contract signing coming up and also I'd like to first look over everything I wrote down before talking with you."

"We'll meet you in our office when Raw is over." Stephanie agreed to then walk out with her husband.

When Raw was over, Dean sat upside down again in the office chair with Roman seated on the couch shaking his head at him. Both boys had changed out of their ring gear into normal clothes with them actually looking more like their actual ages or younger. Roman was in a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeve T-shirt while his younger brother was in pajama pants and sweatshirt too big on him along with his glasses on his face.

"I can't stand that my match against Rusev was called due to this ridiculous knee injury."

"The refs don't want to get on our family's bad sides if not doing what they should." Roman told his younger brother.

Both heard the door open for their parents to come in followed by Dr. Corbitt who held his clipboard in his hands. Stephanie and Hunter weren't surprised to see that the two were hanging out in the office to wait for them after changing into their pajamas so they can go right bed upon arrival to their hotel room.

"Boys, we wish to talk with Dr. Corbitt in private." Hunter said for the two to get the message that they needed to leave.

"Okay, we'll go locate Seth." Roman stood up with Dean rolling off the chair to follow him out.

"Don't do any pranks once you find him." Hunter instructed for smirks to go on his sons' faces.

"Kane is with Seth and he'll give you boys a lift back to the hotel so you won't have to wait for us." Stephanie explained with her hand on Roman's arm.

"Got it." Roman then grabbed Dean to drag his little brother out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"He looks much younger in normal clothes." Dr. Corbitt said as they took seats.

"Yes, we found they now look their actual ages or younger in their current gear instead of the swat stuff they used to wear." Hunter said as he saw the doctor look at the clipboard.

"What did you find with Dean?" Stephanie asked with nervousness. "He wouldn't have gone with you if I didn't threaten him with the rumble."

"Dean seems to be a normal teenager who has gone through something traumatic recently and has many people there that have helped him through it." Dr. Corbitt began to explain. "I talked with him for a little bit to see that he loves you two and his brothers very much. He talked about how you both have been there for him especially after his first breathing attack. I talked with some others that know your son and they said some things. One said how Dean acts quieter out of the ring than when in it. I heard how affected you all were when someone drove his head through cinderblocks."

"That was hard. We made fans believe Seth did it, but none of us know who actually did." Stephanie told the doctor.

"After I talked with Dean on his relationship with the two of you and his brothers, also how growing up was for him, I went into the traumatic event he had happen. He immediately wanted to not talk about it and I felt forcing him wasn't the best thing to do. So I wish to talk with you two on it. How did you find out about the sexual assault to your son?"

"We found out about this after Dean and I got into an argument. He got snatched by the person responsible and we found out from him crying over the phone for help." Hunter told the man as the memories resurfaced.

"I'm sorry you had to face this." Dr. Corbitt said as he thought of the boy he'd just been talking with. "Was there any signs of something wrong with Dean?"

"After the original assault on him, Dean had trouble sleeping, wouldn't really eat much, and kept getting sick. This caused him to be worn out and lose a lot of weight that made his bone stick out in certain places." Stephanie told him.

"Okay. I noticed in Dean's medical record nothing when he was nine into ten years old. He said there isn't anything he remembers from then. Would you two know why?"

"Dean was suffering from something and we thought it best to have our other sons not close by for their own safety. Into when Dean was ten years old, he got better and we reunited the boys."

"Was Dean staying with the two of you?"

"No. He was staying with someone else." Stephanie looked a little guilty over that.

"I see this is hard for you two to talk about. Now I have worked with many kids over my years in this field and had different ways of helping them. Some I had draw pictures while others wrote stories. I saw that Dean looks to wrestling as his comfort through all this and believe that would be the best healing method. Another is allowing him to know that no matter what, you two and his brothers are there for him like you have been doing."

"We will keep him wrestling and not let him feel alone." Stephanie assured.

"Dean has one thing that helps him too. I sometimes have children come in who try to act older than they are because that is what they believe is how they should act after something traumatic. With your son, he acts his age or younger since you made sure he knew it was okay to act that way. By doing that you allow him to know he doesn't need to put on a brave face over the scared or hurt one. I've seen some patients who are in their early twenties and don't act their ages, but younger that helped them."

"None of our sons act their ages since their dad never does." Stephanie laughed.

"To end this conversation, I'd just like to summarize everything. Keep an eye on Dean in case he starts showing any of the previous signs he has shown, make sure he has what he needs to comfort him, and keep on being the good parents you are and he knows you are for him."

Hands were shaken before Dr. Corbitt was walked to the door and Stephanie packed some things in her briefcase. The married couple made their way out to the parking lot to get in their car and drive back to the hotel. Both went up to their hotel room to see Kane on the couch and assured them that all three boys were already fast asleep. Stephanie and Hunter entered their sons' room to see them curled up in the beds with Roman alone and twins sharing. A blanket was wrapped around Dean while Seth had none on himself with no issue and a kiss was set on the boys' hair before their parents left them to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter. Reading Your Reviews Are Great & Helpful.**


	121. Calming The Game

Hunter was in the car with his oldest son in the passenger seat next to him and the twins in the backseats. Due to constant meetings, Stephanie would be very busy and might not be able to go on Raw even though it was a reunion with all kinds of legends and hall of famers present. A glance in the rear mirror showed that Dean and Seth were talking quietly to each other while Roman listened to music on his phone. When they pulled up to the arena, Hunter had to show his license to security for them to go through to where the company employees are parking. Once all parked and the car turned off, Hunter herded his sons out of the car with them carrying their gear bags and him carrying his briefcase. The four entered the arena to make their way to the locker room so the boys could start getting ready for Raw.

"I got to make sure everything is ready for Raw. Seth, Dean; I leave you two with your babysitters." Hunter told the twins as J & J security arrived in the room.

"Got it dad." Dean and Seth said together.

A nod came from Hunter before he left the room and the boys began getting into their gear so they would be all set for the show if they have any matches or brawls. Seth and Dean noticed J & J security keeping close eyes on them from by the door. Unknown to the them was that Dean and Seth had plans to mess with others on Raw. Knowing what they were doing, Roman waved bye before leaving the locker room to not be thought to be involved in this little next generation DX pranks.

Just leaving the office, Hunter saw that Brock was out in the ring not looking at all happy and this worried Hunter. He knew Roman was hanging out with Usos since he had seen him with them a minute ago and the twins were under the watch of J & J security. When hearing Lesnar order Seth to get his ass out to the ring, Hunter knew he needed to deal with this before someone gets hurt in Brock's path to get his hands on his son. Sometimes he wished Seth would stop picking fights with others that he shouldn't and him or the boy's brothers ended up having to clean up after. Hunter thought they had gotten this cleared up months ago after the whole Authority almost crumbled apart from Seth's messing with Cena and Dean. Looks like Hunter might have to go over that lesson again with his middle son after calming the beast down. The game signaled to a stage hand to play his music and he stepped out a few seconds later to make his way to the ring.

"Brock, Paul; I get it, all right? You're upset, I understand. I understand why you're upset. Seth Rollins embarrassed you last week. Curb stomped your head into the ground and I get it." Hunter had reached the apron now. "That's not a good thing. The thing is though Brock, I mean, really, wouldn't you have done the same thing if given that opportunity?"

Hunter could tell he needed to not take his eyes off the beast or allow his own want for revenge to control him. One thing he had tried to keep his sons knowing is that allowing anger to guide you may not always be the best way and could end up backfiring. He made his way to the steps that he was planning to go up to enter the ring.

"I mean, quite honestly, I seem to recall you suplexing my son first." Hunter reminded as he slipped through the ropes. "So I'm just saying that maybe it's understandable what Seth Rollins did. Maybe we should just all calm down or we go in the back. We'll get you a nice big juicy steak, Brock. Have something to eat. Paul and I will go back there and talk about this like businessmen and put this behind us."

It appeared that Heyman liked this idea and something told Hunter that the advocate didn't want any fighting to break out between Seth or Brock. He kept telling his client that Hunter was being reasonable and rational with what he said. Though it didn't seem like Brock wanted to listen to Paul one bit.

"Are you here to fix this or are you here to fight?" Brock asked Hunter that had Heyman a little worried.

"No. Brock! What the hell! Brock! This is our meal ticket." Heyman was trying hard to get Lesnar not to lay a hand on the COO.

A stare down went between Hunter and Brock that made something look dark on the Game's face as he gave a small tilt of his head. It was like Triple H is waiting for Lesnar to make the first move and he would be ready for him with no issue at all on knocking him around. Only Stephanie's music playing seemed to snap Hunter from those thoughts and he knew his wife most likely didn't want any fighting happening as she made her way out. Following behind her were Kane and Big Show who if needed could break up the possible brawl between Hunter and Brock.

"Brock, Paul; let's let cooler heads prevail here." Stephanie said to the two and her husband as she came down the ramp. "Come on. Let's be businessmen."

She could see her husband ready to fight and knew this needed to be handled quick or else something bad could happen. At having heard about Lesnar looking for Seth while on her way to get something drink in a break from the meeting, she dashed at seeing the risk of a brawl between the beast and game. Luckily Kane and Big Show were on their way out too and joined her to break anything up if needed.

"This isn't what you wanna be doing, Brock. Not right now." Stephanie got in the ring and set a hand on her husband's upper arm. "Please let's just think about this, okay?"

Joining them in the ring were Kane and Big Show as Stephanie tried to play peacekeeper between her husband and Brock. It looked like Heyman wanted to prevent any brawls from happening too as he didn't seem to have any control over Lesnar at this moment.

"Hunter, don't do this." she whispered to her husband as her knuckles brushed his hand. "Think of what the results were last time. It hurt our family so much."

"Listen to her Hunter." Kane instructed quietly to try helping Stephanie.

"Paul." Stephanie looked to the advocate.

"Help me." Paul sounded actually scared. "I'm trying to help you here."

"Hunter." Stephanie soothed at her husband.

"Listen, okay?" Paul instructed Brock. "Get reasonable."

"Your client…" Stephanie stopped as an idea on a possible way to stop this came to her.

"We're being reasonable here." Paul told Brock.

Stephanie hesitantly took a step forward for Hunter to look like he was going to snatch her arm to stop her. The quick look she gave him read that he needed to trust in her and he gave a slight nod back. When Lesnar took a step towards her, Paul shouted his name urgently to try stopping him from doing any harm.

"Not trying to make you feel defensive here, Brock. Just trying to help you listen." Stephanie held one of her hands up with it spread open.

"Please, Brock." Paul was actually now begging to his client.

'I think it's working.' Stephanie thought as she kept her focus solely on Brock.

"Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock." Seth chanting the name and appearing on the big screen gained the beast's attention.

'Seth. No!' Stephanie shouted in her head.

"Man, you are always two steps behind, aren't you?" Seth taunted at the beast.

'Seth, please stop. Jamie, Joey; get him to stop.' Stephanie thought in knowing her plan isn't going to work if her son keeps this up.

"You wanna go out there and call me out. You wanna get your hands on me? Well, why don't you just be patient, caveman? Because you're gonna get your shot at me right before I take your title at the royal rumble."

"Hey. Hey. Pardon me, but this will be between the adults if you don't mind." Heyman told the teenager that just got Seth a little annoyed. "And even if you do listen. I'm begging you here, put a leash on your puppy before Brock fixes this all by himself."

Clearly Seth wasn't pleased with how Heyman was treating him like a child and Stephanie would have a word with her son on the fact he is the reason this whole mess began. Right now though, she just let Heyman talk as she hoped her husband finally calmed down.

"If you fix it, my beast can be happy. But if Brock Lesnar fixes this, your gonna have a whole lot of bodies lying around and a depleted roster. And that's what's worst for business, because trust me, believe me, whether you fix this or Brock fixes this, here's a spoiler for Sunday. At the end of the title match at the Royal Rumble, here's what you're gonna hear."

Tuning Heyman out for a minute, Stephanie glanced to her husband to see that he appeared to have calmed down a little bit. Only Brock doesn't take his eyes off the big screen where Seth is still on and that worries Stephanie a little bit. Cena interrupting Heyman isn't good and Stephanie doesn't know if she'll be able to return to the meeting.

"Oh Paul. Paul, don't go spoiling anything for him. And, Seth just shut up." John said.

Barely heard was a laugh that sounded like Dean's own at the comment Cena made and Stephanie should have known the twins were together. Never could one not be around while the other is causing trouble. Cena didn't really help the situation with now making Hunter a little riled up again and his wife set a hand on his arm to make him calm back down. She gave a little lecture to John before her son decided to add his two cents and it was starting to get on her nerves with him keeping this going. The boy even messed up what he was saying to have turned around on him and a threat came from Cena where he was going to find Seth and beat him up a little. Right now after everything her son had just caused, Stephanie might even let Cena do that to get her son to just shut up and stop creating problems. Finally after setting a match up for Cena, they all went backstage with Stephanie needing to get back to her meeting.

"Hunter, if you find Seth. Let him know he's in so much trouble." Stephanie told her husband before walking away.

Hunter could tell his wife was serious and he wasn't going to go against her as he watched her disappear from his sight. The Game went straight to the promo office to answer a phone call that was Sika asking him if he was okay.

"Look, I just got a little bad. No harm done." Hunter assured and listened to Sika talk for a few minutes. "No worries. Everything is under control. Look I got another call and need to take it."

Once ending that call, Hunter switched to the incoming one to talk business with someone on the other end for several minutes. He was trying to end the call when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Hall and Nash there.

"Hey." Hunter greeted.

The three men hugged with them happy to see each other since Hunter wasn't sure if they would have time to with him busy running Raw while Stephanie was in the meeting. He was happy for the free time though after the tense event that happened before in the ring with Lesnar.

"How are you guys?" Hunter asked.

"Sweet. Sweet suit." Hall teased. "Are you still working that authority gimmick?"

"Yeah. It's not a bad gig. And, I mean, listen, you guys are back right?"

"Yeah. I mean, but drop the suit, run around with us tonight, then we're good man." Nash suggested to Hunter.

"Actually…" Shawn's voice vibrated to the office before they saw him enter. "What you ought to do is join us out there on the legends panel, you know, that way you can get us three legends drinks and stuff."

A roll of the eyes came from Hunter with him knowing Shawn will never change and he doesn't want the man as close to him as a brother to ever do that. He was curious if Finn was here too and hoped Shawn hadn't let him loose anywhere he shouldn't be to cause mayhem with Roman.

"I'm kidding. Seriously, what is with the suit? What are you like Vince Jr? Why don't you just bring all of Cena's friends back and that way, you can just give them all a hard time while they're here."

"I get the suit thing, Shawn." Hunter put a hand on his wrestling brother's back. "But it's not like Remington shirt, but you know, I don't come where you work and tell you how to kill defenseless animals."

All the men could hear what sounded like the twins yelling how their uncle was going to pay for killing defenseless animals and Hunter knew he made a mistake there. Dean and Seth were animal lovers with them never really pleased about hunting one bit. Looks like Shawn might have to watch out next time the twins visit his home.

"Well, it's true. He doesn't though, he doesn't." Shawn agreed with his friend there.

"You know it's not gonna be a Kliq reunion without X-Pac. Where's X-Pac?" Nash asked as they gave glances around.

"I don't know. He complained all week that he wasn't-" Hunter began to stop as someone dressed like X-Pac appeared in the office doing the DX chops.

"My god, he's gonna throw a hip out." Shawn commented on how hard the chops were. "Poor thing."

They then saw the actual X-Pac walk in and confusion was on all four men's face over what was happening here. X-Pac found the fake X-Pac funny and tried to hire him, but Miz ended up interrupting claiming Sandow already had a job. Not wanting X-Pac to catch any Miz cutties, Shawn pulled his friend back to stand close to him while Hunter realized he really needed to get Miz to stop letting his wife dress him. None of them joined Miz in the doing the Kliq tap and the man then left the office with instructs for them to call him.

"What in the hell kind of show do you run, man?" Nash asked as all their eyes were on Hunter.

"I'm so ashamed." Hunter put his face in his hand laughing at what just happened.

"Um Hunter, your twins are yanking the pants down on the guy dressed like me." X-Pac told the Game who groaned.

"Seth, Dean; stop pantsing Sandow." Hunter shouted to see his twins dressed like each other. "And go change into different clothes so I can tell you two apart."

"Wow. They are next generation DX." Shawn laughed and then saw Roman and Finn rushing down the hall with Bayley chasing after. "Bayley, leave your brother and cousin alone!"

Thankfully the twins had changed back into their normal gear and Bayley left her brother and cousin alone. It looked like the show was going better than how it started with Dean winning his match against Wade Barrett. Only towards the end of Cena's match against Big Show, Kane, and Seth did everything turn bad again, but not in the form of Lesnar. Instead it was Sting appearing on the big screen before the man stepped out onto the ramp. The face painted man pointed at Hunter while in the ring, Cena rolled Seth up with a pin to win the match. Stephanie could tell her husband was furious from where she'd been standing by the announce tables during the match. Things went from bad to worse with Lesnar's music playing and Seth felt fear consume him at the beast making his way down the ramp.

'Mom. Dad. Help me.' Seth begged in his head.

No chance Seth had to stand his ground in the ring since Brock immediately tackled him to the mat and started hitting the boy with strikes. Kane and Big Show knew they had to get the beast off Seth before any true harm was done. The two men failed in doing that and soon Brock was back on Seth pounding on the boy who was defenseless. J & J security at the distraction from Big Show pulled Seth out and guided him quickly up the ramp to where he'd be safe. As soon as Seth was backstage, he noticed Jamie and Joey turn around to make sure Brock was following. This gave Seth the chance to bolt from where he was not realizing how fast he was going and saw he had to stop or would crash into a door. Only when he attempted to stop, he couldn't and phased straight through the door into the bathroom. Shock was on Seth's face over what he had just done as he looked at the unmoving door.

"That was so cool." Seth whispered as he looked at his hands and arms and a smirk came to his face.

Out in the hallway, Hunter marched down it with anger clear in his eyes as he entered his and Stephanie's office. He gripped the desk not having control of his strength due to his anger for the wood to crack into splinters in his grip. A concerned Stephanie set a hand on Hunter's arm to have him start calming down and she is relieved to have gotten him to do that.

"We can't risk this. Control is the only thing keeping us from repeating the past." Stephanie reminded her husband.

"I know. Trust me that I don't want our family separated again, but Lesnar crossed the line tonight."

"Seth, wasn't much better in keeping up with provoking him."

"He always was too quick with his mouth than head." Hunter shook his head.

"I'm worried Hunter. Usually I can calm you down with just a simple touch and calming mental shove. Earlier, I had to really focus to get you to not attack Brock."

"I'm sorry for that. It won't happen again." Hunter promised and heard the door open for Dean to come in.

"Are we leaving soon?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Where are your brothers?" Stephanie asked.

"Roman and Finn are sticking playgirl in Sandow's bag while Seth went to change."

"Hunter."

"Shawn and I will talk to the boys on stopping with the playgirl pranks."

As Hunter moved from the desk, he didn't see Dean take notice of the damage to it or the confused look his youngest son had. The handprint was clearly seen by the boy who was a little scared if his dad had done that so easily. Something weird is going on with his family the past few weeks and he wished that someone would just tell him what.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	122. Royal Rumble 2015

In the locker room that the Helmsley brothers shared, Seth was begging his twin to do the twin trick with him for his match against Lesnar and Cena. Dean kept on refusing with the reason of not wanting to be dragged into any of it or get beaten up by Lesnar at all. Watching this was Roman as he knew Seth was desperate after being mauled by Brock on Raw. Both Roman and Dean would be in the rumble right after Seth's match and wanted to be at their best so Dean definitely wasn't going to risk that by getting in the ring with Brock.

"You shouldn't have provoked Brock and this is my final word on the match. Leave me out of it." Dean snapped to see Seth and Roman wince a little with hands to their heads. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Roman waved him off as the pressuring pain just vanished. "Just got a little pain for a second."

"Same." Seth gave a glance at the oldest and then turned when their parents entered.

"Seth, you need to go out for your match." Hunter instructed his middle son who just nodded before leaving the locker room. "Is something wrong?"

"No. We just were talking." Roman assured as Dean still looked a little mad over Seth bugging him.

"Dean, you good?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm fine." Dean said as he took a seat on the bench to start getting his tape on, but couldn't get it right so his dad stepped over to do it for him.

Only Dean wasn't paying attention to the triple threat match while his parents and older brother were focused solely on that. He knew that Seth would cheat however he can to try winning the belt and that Brock would go right for the boy just to hurt him for the embarrassment Seth gave him on that one Smackdown. Winces came from Roman and his parents anytime Seth got harmed by Brock in the ring that Dean tried to ignore the fact he felt like he could feel his twin's pain a little bit. In the ring, Seth was debating with himself on whether to use his newfound speed or not. Using it could give him an advantage, but could also cause more harm than good if people took notice. It wasn't like everything moved in slow motion for Seth that he'd read about in comics, but just his reflexives seemed faster and he found himself talking before thinking about it a lot more. After being rolled tossed out of the ring, Seth got an idea and used his speed powers to kind of make the floor vibrate under Brock that made the man a little unbalanced and distracted. Seth moved quickly to deliver a dropkick to the beast that sent him stumbling back onto the steel steps. Only by doing that had drained the boy a bit and he wasn't quick enough to get any upper hand over Cena.

"The boy rediscovered his powers." Heyman whispered to Brock with an amused tone.

"We need to see if the other two have also." Brock instructed his advocate.

"Will do. Don't worry." Paul smirked as Brock headed back in the ring.

Throughout the match, Seth used a small burst of his powers that the fans didn't seem to notice and he was proud of the control he had gotten himself having in such a short time. Still, though Brock seemed to absorb whatever Seth did and not stay down no matter what either of his opponents did. Even Seth doing his twin's moving of a diving elbow off a turnbuckle onto Lesnar draped on a table that broke it didn't keep the beast down for the rest of the match. In the end, Seth got himself pinned after receiving an F-5 from Lesnar who retained as champion.

"Hound of Speed." Lesnar laughed lowly towards the boy. "Still not enough to beat me. You and your brothers are mine along with your rediscovered powers."

Shock filled Seth over Brock's words and the fact he knew about the boy's speed along with mentioning Roman and Dean having their own ones. When he had gotten himself backstage did something Brock said finally hit him. Brock had said rediscovered as if Seth and his brothers had the powers once before. Though the boy doesn't remember ever being able to run fast or do what he can ever before last Raw. Needing time alone to think on all this, Seth waited for Jamie and Joey to turn their backs to him and bolted to an empty locker room where he sat on the bench. He could hear from the television the rumble going on and really didn't pay much attention to it until hearing Roman's music. The oldest brother was entering the rumble at number nineteen and this made Seth curious on how far Roman will get. Roman was like a wrecking ball in the ring knocking around the others so easily. The oldest boy gave a little harder hits to Bray after everything the bearded man had done to Dean. Both Goldust and Stardust were eliminated by him before his focus went to Bray. Strikes went between the two with Roman struggling against the surge of strength in him since he really doesn't want to severely hurt anyone besides Bray in the rumble. Aware of Roman's strength was Bray who seemed interested over this and he went right for Roman.

"So the Hound of Strength has rediscovered his powers." Bray laughed in Roman's ear to confuse the boy.

Knowing now wasn't the time to get answers, Roman decided to stop holding back on the bearded man and accepted the strength within him. It allowed him to keep Bray stuck in a corner to receive strike after strike. When Miz came out to take Sandow's spot in the rumble, Roman decided to use a little strength and shoved the Hollywood wrestler off the apron before he even got in the ring. This strength though was giving Roman some bonus with him not struggling to handle the others in the rumble. Bray by teaming with Rusev was able to get Roman down and he smirked at the boy.

"How long before your brothers rediscover their own?" Bray asked amused.

Number twenty-five into the rumble was Dean who came out to start running down the ramp and slid into the ring ready to fight. The boy tackled Kane to the mat without a second thought and Bray went right for Dean to force him to fall back through the top and middle ropes before bouncing back to knock Wyatt down with a lariat. Rusev decided to hit Dean with a strike for that not to work and Dean just didn't even stumble from it before knocking the big man down too. Chants were coming from the crowd for Dean who enjoyed hearing them. At one point Dean took Bray's focus away from Roman and the boy was locked with his hands pushing on Bray's above their heads. A weird feeling was in the boy's hands that felt familiar, but also foreignly strange.

"Have you rediscovered yet, Hound of Mind?" Bray whispered to confuse the boy on what he was talking about. "Maybe this will help."

Dean prevented Bray from doing anything with a punch that got their hands free and noticed Roman trying to eliminate Rusev. Something really weird is going on with the fact Bray seemed interested more than usual on him and his older brother. It was making Dean worried that Bray would try snatching him again and he tried to not panic, but his heartbeat did speed up a little in fear. With Bray down, Dean decided to go against someone else to be some distance from the bearded man. Only Dean noticed Big E shaking his head like he was in pain, which confused Dean distracting him a little bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Roman asked as Dean just gave a nod relaxing himself.

Together the Helmsley brothers eliminated Titus right after he stepped into the ring. Roman noticed Titus touching his head and realized some of the others have been doing that lately since Dean's arrival into the rumble. He then saw Bray close to Dean, which could possibly not be good with the fact after the little fight before with them had his little brother looking scared of something. The youngest boy continued to fight with Bray and an amused look was on Wyatt's face.

"You have no control. Everyone will suffer because of that." Bray told Dean who still didn't know what the man was talking about.

He just decided to try shutting Bray's mouth with doing a dropkick into him and it looked like that worked to make the bearded man stop talking. During one point in the match, Dean had Wade Barrett trying to eliminate him, but Roman helped his brother get the English man away. A gut kick from Wyatt had Roman bent over in pain and amusement was still on Bray's face at what had happened.

"Your brother has no control." Bray laughed to Roman. "He is a danger to everyone here including to yourself."

When Cesaro was pressing his boot on Dean's face trying to eliminate him, the boy held on tight to the bottom rope. This could be hard for him to prevent from being eliminated if Cesaro at all hit him with a sliding dropkick or strong kicks.

"Go away." Dean whispered.

Suddenly Cesaro just stopped and walked away to go attack a different wrestler in the rumble. Dean moved so he was no longer at risk and paid no mind to what at all just happened right then. He noticed Roman and Bray still fighting each other, but something was being said to the older boy that made Roman look mad. Big Show getting in the rumble had most of the wrestlers going after him to try taking him down to the mat. When Big Show shoved them away, something connected with Roman's mouth for him to realize it was beginning to bleed and he took a few seconds to check. Not going to leave the match due to it, Roman decided to continue on and just ignore the injury.

"Wrong hound bleeding." Bray sounded disappointed over that and Roman really wished someone would just eliminate him already.

"Rome." Dean called as he noticed his brother laying on the mat close to him.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Tired, but pushing through it." Dean assured and then looked his brother in the eyes. "Bray is talking weirder things than normal tonight."

"Yeah, he is. As long as I'm the one brother who bleeds, we should be fine."

"Not funny." Dean rolled his eyes and then realized he might be bleeding on his hand a little under the tape. "No. No. No."

The boy had a panicked look and Kane not far to the side of him went to his knees from the pressure building in his head. He glanced over at the panicking boy who was still staring at the small thing of blood coming through his hand tape.

"Kane." Big Show called after giving Ziggler a KO punch.

"Calm down Dean." Kane whispered for the boy to nod.

Finally the pressure just vanished for Kane to get up and together him and Big Show lifted Dolph out to toss from the ring easily. The two men made both brothers happy when they took out Bray to eliminate the man and an idea came to Dean on what to do. Dean and Roman looked each other in the eyes as they got to their feet with the two big men not far from them. A hand went to the back of Roman's head to put his and Dean's foreheads together in a show of the love the brothers had for each other and strong bond.

"Win this." Dean whispered with a slight wince for Roman to see the blood now slipping out from under the younger's hand tape that left a wetness on the back of his neck.

"Dean!" Roman quietly shouted over what his baby brother had done.

"Trust me." Dean told him as he wiped the blood off his hand so there was no risk of getting it on the men.

As one the brothers began hitting Kane and Big Show with strike after strike to daze them just a little. They attempted to throw lariats for the men to catch them by their throats about to do chokeslams, but their dad had trained them well on countering those. Both kicked the men in their guts to force them to let the boys' throats go and Dean caught Kane with a rebound lariat. By working together, Roman and Dean felt like they had the upper hands in the rumble and were about to try eliminating Big Show. Only that wasn't able to happen when Roman not really that well in control of his strength couldn't access it and it cost them. Kane knocked the older boy down so that him and Big Show could work together with handling Dean who put up a little fight before they got him down. The boy was lifted up by his belt by both men with Kane holding his leg too to prevent any blood from getting on him and Big Show had him by the wrist. Together they gently set the drained boy out of the ring not realizing in the final moments on the mat Dean had done something for his older brother. From where he was on the mat, Roman felt like all his tiredness was fading and saw Dean still laying on the floor with closed eyes.

"What did you do?" Roman whispered in concern.

His strength was accessed again for Roman to use it as he fought to back the two men off him and attempt what his little brother wanted him to. Dean's blood was on him and he knew what that meant his brother had done for him instead of for himself. An opportunity to think over a strategy came when Big Show attempted to try eliminating Kane and now the two men were bickering with each other. This led to them then throwing blows and had each other set for chokeslams that Roman took advantage of with them leaning on the ropes. He eliminated both men and believed he had won the rumble so he laid on the mat taking a breather when Kane and Big Show began attacking him. Help came in the Rock's music playing and Dwayne came walking out to the ramp with a very displeased look on what the men were doing to Roman. He got in the ring to assist his little cousin and after taking down the two men, Dwayne left the ring with Roman slightly confused over what was going on. No mention of Dwayne being at the rumble had been given to the boy and he wondered if his parents were aware of this. That's when Roman realized that Rusev was still in the rumble and after a spear to the man, Roman eliminated him to win the 2015 Royal Rumble. A small celebration in the ring happened with Roman and Dwayne before they saw the boy's parents come out not looking happy on this. Once the rumble was over and no more interviews needed to happen, Dwayne stepped into Hunter and Stephanie's office to see the light-haired man gripping his desk enough to splinter the wood.

"You had no right getting involved in that match." Hunter told his cousin through no blood relations and just a part of the Samoan family.

"I think me getting involved needed to happen since you two weren't seeing the dangers." Dwayne replied to them.

"Dangers?" Stephanie was confused.

"Their powers are back and you can't try putting them back asleep inside the boys. Seth, was using his powers during most of his match tonight. He was walking a very dangerous line and you paid no attention to that."

"I'll figure out how to deal with that."

"Hunter, Steph; you need to tell them the truth about their powers. I know you both are scared to have the past repeat itself and understood what you did years ago, but now you can't do the same thing. I saw the strength Roman had out in that ring and knew his control wasn't great with it."

"We know this is our mess that we made, but they are still too young to have to deal with this." Stephanie said in a tone filled with worry and fear.

"Teach them control just like you were before-"

"Don't say it. I hate thinking about what I allowed to be done those years ago." Hunter had his eyes focused on the desk. "It was my fault that it happened and this again is my fault for not trying harder to protect my sons."

"Hunter, it's repeating again with Dean. Anytime he was scared or panicked, he lost control out there in the rumble. I bet Wyatt and Heyman are aware of the boys having their powers back and can't wait to have the three working for them." Dwayne instructed his cousin who he had always been close with since they first met. "I remember three young wrestlers learning from a Wild Samoan how to control their own powers."

"He's right." Stephanie told her husband.

"Okay." Hunter nodded and took his phone out to text for Kane, Jamie, and Joey to bring the boys to the office.

Soon the three boys all changed out of their gear and cleaned up entered the office confused on why their parents had them collected. Hunter motioned the boys to take seats on the couch that they did with Stephanie looking nervous.

"Boys, we have something to tell you." Stephanie began.

"When you boys were little, we noticed some things about you." Hunter was struggling on the right way to say this.

"Our powers." Seth said out loud what he was thinking.

"Yes." Stephanie nodded.

"What powers?" Dean looked lost on what was going on.

"When you boys were younger, you three showed your powers and we were teaching you to control them." Hunter explained with his sons' eyes all focused on him. "Roman, you like myself have great strength and was learning how you could use it."

"Seth, you got a speed in you that we believe came from someone on my side of the family." Stephanie saw Seth look a little surprised over that.

"And Dean-" Hunter began to see his youngest shaking his head.

"No. No, I don't have any powers and this is ridiculous." Dean snapped as he stood up to make his way to the door.

"Dean, please listen." Dwayne instructed his little cousin.

"I have enough going on with the fact Bray and others want to use my blood. This whole powers thing doesn't have anything to do with me and I'm out of here."

"The night I saved you from the Wyatts in 2012 revealed that your powers would not easily stay asleep. You were so scared of me and the medic after everything Heyman had done to you and used the power on instinct."

"No. I don't have any powers now drop it." Dean shouted for a nod to come from both his parents.

Roman and Seth were worried about their brother and the fact he didn't seem to be very pleased with what their parents told them. Now at least the boys knew what Lesnar and Wyatt were talking about to them in the ring with rediscovering their powers. The fact their powers had been asleep for some reason since they were kids is still unknown, but the boys knew it would be best to get those answers after Dean accepted his own powers.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter. I'll Try To Update The Next Chapter Sunday.**


	123. Accepting The Powers Within

After the reveal of the boys having powers in their parents' office from the two, the last week had been different. Roman and Seth spent most of the days after the rumble talking to their parents trying to learn about their powers and how they could learn more control with them. Their youngest brother on the other hand barely spoke to any of them and didn't even spend much time the whole week near them. He refused to accept that he had powers and even his brothers had found him avoiding them when they tried to talk with him about it. During Raw a week after rumble, Roman had interrupted his parents' promo for his parents to remind him that he was one of their legacies along with his grandpa Sika's and he always had wanted to impress them. This little promo was meant to give some juice to the main event at Mania along with making their oldest son look strong until Bryan decided to come out when not planned to. The bearded, goat nicknamed man was trying to get himself a title shot that had both Hunter and Roman wearing identical displeased looks over that.

"Let me just state that there was nothing out of the ordinary about us stripping you of the title. The truth is you failed to make your contractual obligations. We had no choice and the reality of it is you're right, Daniel. You do deserve a rematch and quite honestly, we would have given you that opportunity. Probably would have given it to you right away except for the second you walked back in here, you're all full of yourself. You threw yourself into the royal rumble. You should have never been in there in the first place." Hunter wanted to knock the man down a peg or two.

Roman listened to his dad basically lecture Bryan while he waited for the focus to at some point turn back onto him and then heard Seth's music play. The middle boy clearly wasn't supposed to by the surprised Stephanie and Hunter tried to hide. Following Seth out onto the ramp were J & J security as the boy seemed amused at what is going on in the ring.

"Whoa. Whoa." Seth began to have his mic just stop working.

"We can't hear you." Stephanie informed her son.

When Seth got in the ring, the boy met his older brother's eyes with amusement over something Roman had no idea about or even cared. Lately, Seth had been trying to get Dean to talk with them and kept pulling stupid pranks that have failed to get him the wanted results. All they really did was annoy people, get their parents mad, and Dean would just walk away with music playing through his earbuds blocking his family out.

"Look the reason, I came out here is because if I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing, this is getting ridiculous." Seth turned his head to look at Daniel. "Bryan, you want a match with Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship?"

The bearded man just nodded and Seth wasn't realizing that he just threw all his training with his parents on controlling his speedy thoughts into out loud ones way out the window. It looked like Seth may need a lot more training in this part of control as it was also how he kept doing pranks without thinking over the fact none have worked. Hunter glanced for a second to his oldest son in hopes that the boy will perhaps know the best way to put an end to this little problem.

"Let me tell you something, Brock Lesnar would eat you alive. And if you think you deserve it just because you got stripped of the title. Hey, you got hurt, pal. That's nobody's fault, but you. Welcome to the deep end where the big boys play, alright?" Seth told the goat looking man before he put his attention to his brother. "And you wouldn't even be number one contender. You wouldn't even have won the royal rumble if it weren't for The Rock. So I don't even know why you think you deserve to go to Wrestlemania."

Everything Seth was saying got ignored by Roman who knew his brother had no control right now over his thought to speech. He knew Seth was just saying the things that flew in his head and that he probably was just a tiny bit upset Roman already had his mania match while he didn't even know if there was one going to happen for him.

"If we're looking for anybody that deserves to go on and main event Wrestlemania is the man who stole the show in the triple threat match at Royal Rumble. Is the man who put a chink in the beast's armor. I broke Brock Lesnar's ribs and if anyone deserves a one on one match with Brock Lesnar, it's Mr. Money-"

"You get any closer, I'm gonna knock you into next week." Roman warned after having enough of his little brother's rant and the fact he was getting too close.

"Easy now." Hunter didn't need to deal with his two sons brawling and control being lost between them. "That is not what we came out here to say. We had a huge announcement, but the thing is as you are all aware, we listen to the WWE Universe."

"And we're listening to all of you right now." Stephanie added as Seth was still backing away from his older brother.

Hunter began to whisper in his wife's ear as an idea came to him for them to quietly talk with each other. They were watched by their oldest son who really wished Seth would get his mouth taped shut and tied to a chair in a locked room by J & J security so he would stop causing problems for his family including Roman himself. It was bad enough that Brock kept trying to provoke the oldest boy last week and right after their confrontation ended, Roman found out Seth had taken his cell phone and tweeted that the oldest thought the beast was a big, lazy, dumb muscle head. Now Roman had to clear that up with the help of his parents and gave an apology for what his little brother had done while he in no way was involved with the tweet.

"So, change of plans." Hunter talking into the mic took Roman from his thoughts. "Here's what I propose, this is an interesting situation. You all have a claim on it. So tonight, in this ring, we have a match. Daniel Bryan versus Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon."

The full name use and strict look let Roman know his little brother was in trouble for his lost in control. Roman also knew a lecture on why control was needed would be in his brother's recent future too.

"The winner goes onto Fastlane to face Roman Reigns Helmsley-McMahon." Hunter had a proud tone in his voice at using his oldest son's full name to show the crowd of fans that. "The winner of the match at Fastlane goes to Wrestlemania to face Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Not really happy over the fact he had to defend his number one contender spot, Roman did show it with his facial expression. His dad wished to play the good and proud father over what his oldest son had accomplished, but couldn't break character like that.

"Now, the thing is, Roman, you're the one with everything to lose here, but you have an opportunity here to end the debate. To shut down all the controversy. To get rid of the asterisks next to your name. To stop all the booing. Just accept this. What do you say?"

"You know what? Look. I understand that this sounds preposterous, right? But you have to think about it, Roman. This is your chance. This is a choice that you have to make where you can-you can prove to the WWE Universe. You can prove to your entire family. And think about your dad, who's standing here right now, you have a chance to prove to him, to prove to yourself that you belong in the main event at Wrestlemania." Stephanie knew her son would act upset, but hear the message underneath that they know he can do what he dreams to.

"Wait, Roman." Daniel called to gain the boy's attention. "Don't listen to them, okay? How about this, I beat Seth Rollins tonight, and you and I wrestle at Fastlane, and we rip each other apart, and we tear the house down, and we go out and prove who deserves to be in the main event at Wrestlemania."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey." Seth clearly wasn't pleased about that. "No one wants to see Roman Reigns versus Daniel Bryan. Roman, we both know that you would break him in half real quick. To be honest with you, if you don't accept this offer, it's really because you're afraid to face me."

A roll of the eyes came from Roman over his brother saying that since never in their lives had he been afraid of little Sethie. Never had Roman backed down to his little brother since he was his little brother and he was bigger and stronger than Seth will ever be. Even as kids, Roman could easily push Seth around if had wanted to instead of protecting like he did. Seth may have gotten speed, but Roman's strength was not something to seem not concerned about between them.

"Let's be honest here. You don't have the guts if you don't say yes to this." Seth added a nice little jab at his older brother.

"So what do you say, Roman?" Stephanie asked her son since she really wanted to put an end to this promo.

"What do you say? It's your choice." Hunter looked his son in the eyes. "You accept this, yes or no?"

"The most defining moment in your career is right now." Stephanie needed her son to understand that her and Hunter know he can win to retain as the number one contender.

"Screw it. I'll fight you." Roman looked at Seth before he looked at Daniel. "I'll fight you. It's been one versus all the whole time. Let's do it."

"Then we have our match." Hunter finalized. "Daniel Bryan versus Seth Rollins tonight, the winner faces Roman Reigns at Fastlane. The winner goes onto Wrestlemania to face Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Daniel had a smile on his face and Seth looked very pleased in what chance he had to get a mania match. Hunter then looked to his oldest son who seemed to be thinking something over.

"As for you tonight, don't go anywhere, big man." Hunter wanted his son to get some stress out after Seth causing him problems again.

Big Show's music played as the Authority all left the ring along with Bryan and once backstage, Seth was snatched by the back of his neck. His dad dragged him in the direction of the office where no sign of Dean there was like last week's raw and smackdown. The boy was shoved to sit on the couch as his mom closed the door behind her with an unpleased look aimed towards him.

"Do you have any control?" Stephanie asked for Seth to keep looking down.

"I'm trying to control myself, but I miss Dean." Seth admitted for his parents to sigh.

"Your brother is going through a denial point right now over his powers." Hunter told his son.

"Dean's not my brother." Seth mumbled before looking up at his parents. "He's my twin who I have never gone a day without at my side in so long. I can't remember the time we spent separated years ago for over a year, but I know it was painful not having my twin with me. Tell me Dean's powers and maybe we can get him to accept them."

"No. He needs to learn himself and not feel forced into them or else we could just cause a repeat in history." Stephanie warned Seth who shook his head.

In a bolt of speed, Seth was on his feet and in the middle of the room looking at his parents with rage in his eyes. A dangerous rage that Hunter hated to admit his son had gotten from him since the many desks with the wood splintered showed that. Before either of his parents could stop him, Seth bolted from the office to get to the curtain where he walked out quickly to watch his older brother's match. It ended with Big Show pinning Roman and Seth noticed the look his older brother had towards him that meant he better run because he is about to get his butt kicked. Once backstage, Seth bolted to see his parents in the promo office and then saw Dean sitting on a crate with his earbuds in blocking out any noise around him.

"Hey, Dean." Jason Jordan walked over to stand near the boy who hadn't heard him. "Earth to Dean."

Removing an earbud after taking notice of the dark-skinned boy, Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Seth moved behind a corner to watch and listen in to what the two were going to talk about and if perhaps Dean might then stop ignoring his twin without being seen by them.

"Why aren't you in your parents' office like usual?" Jason asked as he leaned forward on the crate so his eyes were on the younger.

"I don't want to be near my family right now." Dean answered with a shrug as he looked through the songs on his phone.

"What happened?"

"We are disagreeing on stuff is all."

"Are you not talking to Seth or Roman either since I've seen them and you haven't even been near each other since rumble?"

"They took our parents' side on the disagreement."

"Well, they aren't really the best brothers." Jason said to have Dean glance at him. "Roman, is always bossing you around and making it look like you need him to help you. Like in the rumble, he got the win after not helping you with Big Show and Kane tossing you out like a rag doll. What kind of brother is that?"

"I wanted Roman to win." Dean corrected.

"You could have won though if he didn't act lazy with not wanting to risk himself." Jason saw Dean look back down to his phone. "And Seth just keeps using your parents' authority to get what he wants. He hit you in the back with a chair remember and thought about how it would only lead to a bad idea so he fake apologized. Now, look where he is on the ladder, able to get a shot at the big belt anytime he wants. He did put your head through cinderblocks remember?"

Anger filled Seth at how Jason was talking to Dean about him and Roman not being good brothers. He was happy Dean didn't seem to believe a word and excused himself to get off the crate walking away. The lunatic fringe walked towards the entrance as he heard Curtis Axel talking about how he never got eliminated from the royal rumble match and Dean decided to put an end to that. His music played through the arena as Dean made his way down in his ring gear with an old grey leather jacket on. Once in the ring, some punches were exchanged between Dean and Curtis before the boy threw Axel over the top rope and picked up a mic.

"Now, you're eliminated." Dean told Axel and then put his focus to the crowd. "While we're out here making demands, I got a demand of my own. After the royal rumble pay per view last week, I took a long walk to clear my head, plan my next move. I trudged through the ice and snow all the way to WWE headquarters, and I took a look around, I found a wall with a bunch of nice pictures hanging on it, past WWE champions, former Intercontinental champions, all the greats. And I started thinking, you know, I'd take a pretty nice mugshot. My face would look great on that wall. Two weeks ago, I pinned intercontinental champion bad news Barrett. That means I'm in line for a title match."

A pause was taken by Dean as he thought of doing something his dad had tried to do and totally failed. He could hear the crowd cheering already wanting the title match to happen between the boy and the English man.

"And I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Dean used a fake British accent before stopping to finish what he wanted to say. "I'm coming after that championship, I'm gonna get my face on the wall at WWE headquarters. Strap yourself in for a wild ride with Dean Ambrose on the road to Fastlane."

When Dean dropped the mic and paced a little in the ring, he left his back open for Axel to get back in the ring and shove him from behind. Though after Axel got a few strikes in, he made the mistake of allowing Dean to fall back between the top and middle ropes. Dean came back to hit Axel with a lariat that took him hard down to the mat and then the boy gave Curtis dirty deeds. He was about to slip out of the ring when his hand brushed against Axel seated in a corner and something strange happened. The boy saw a memory of Axel crying at his dad's funeral and Dean immediately rushed backstage with tears in his eyes. He made it to a bathroom where he began to get sick in a toilet over what he saw and the feelings of emotional pain in the memory. Never had Dean felt like this and fear consumed him over the fact something is seriously wrong with him. A dark feeling crept along his skin as he looked at his bare arms with fear of what would happen if he touched anyone else. Quickly he slipped his leather jacket on to cover up his arms and kept his hands in the pockets as he made his way to the locker room he kept his things in. As he snatched his change of clothes, Dean heard the door open for Jason to step inside with a smirk at what Ambrose did to Axel.

"You were awesome out there." Jason went to pat Dean on the back for the boy to slip away since he had removed his jacket to change. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to change." Dean told him and went into the bathroom.

The boy came back out in a long sleeve shirt, sweat jacket, leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He had the sweat jacket sleeves over his hands along with hood up to cover his neck and head as a precaution. Jason looked at him confused as Dean grabbed his duffel bag to begin walking for the door with the dark-skinned boy following.

"What's with all the covering up?" Jason asked.

"I just am really cold today." Dean answered with an easy lie.

"Okay. Want to get something to eat?" Jason asked with Dean giving him a nod agreeing.

Both walked to catering where they saw it was empty of anyone and easily got themselves some food. Dean got himself a small sandwich and some chips to eat along with a water as he took a seat with Jason at a table. They could see that Raw was still going on and had reached its main event of Seth vs Daniel with Big Show out there supporting the blonde-streaked boy.

"Looks like Seth is still using Authority to help him win." Jason said to Dean who just shrugged.

They watched Big Show hold Seth up at ringside to check on him in case he was hurt at all just seconds ago. Big Show noticed something off screen to move Seth back from an unseen danger and the big man received a spear from Roman. A roar came from the older boy at having gotten the spear as he noticed his little brother backing away from him in worry. Time for Roman to pay his brother back for getting involved in his stuff. Seth was on a knee holding a hand up to show his brother he didn't want any trouble from him, but to Roman, it was way too late for that. His little brother was going to learn to control his impulses and thoughts or else keep getting his butt kicked around by him.

"Time for some payback skunk head." Roman whispered to his little brother.

"Rome, I'm sorry." Seth tried to plead with him.

Launching forward to give his brother a spear, Roman instead caught Mercury who took it for Seth and the younger slipped back in the ring. Noble distracted the ref when he was going to hit Daniel with the briefcase and Roman took the opportunity to connect his smack talking, little brat brother with a superman punch. From the punch, Seth was dazed and couldn't avoid Bryan's running knee that cost him the match making it Daniel verse Roman at Fastlane. Once backstage, Roman waited for J & J security to escort Seth who was still holding his jaw from the superman punch.

"Payback's a bitch, right?" Roman asked amused.

"Yeah, it is." Seth sighed as the two began to walk down the hallway. "I saw Dean earlier."

"Is he still mad at us?" Roman asked without looking at Seth.

"Kind of. Only Jason Jordan was talking to him and started bad mouthing us on how we're bad brothers to him."

"What business does Jordan have getting into our family's problems?" Roman asked annoyed.

"I know. He should just leave it alone and not say a word about us." Seth agreed with the older as they took notice of catering.

There was Dean still bundled up with him talking with Jordan, but something didn't seem right about this to Roman and Seth. Since first meeting Jordan months ago, Dean kept saying something didn't seem right about Jason and he didn't really care to be near the dark-skinned boy. Now it looked like the two of them was acting like friends with how they ate something and talked.

"I don't like this." Seth said to Roman.

"Me either. Let's see if we can talk to our brother."

Once close enough for Jason and Dean to notice them, a frown deepened on the youngest Helmsley brother's face as the hood shadowed his face. A hand dropped on Dean's shoulder for him to flinch at the touch and Roman quickly pulled away in fear that he had hurt his baby brother somehow.

"What do you two want?" Jason asked them as Dean remained silent.

"We wish to talk with our brother." Seth said for Dean to just get up and head away from them.

"Dean!" he heard his brothers called his name, but just ignored them.

A pain suddenly filled his head for Dean to put his hands to it and stumble back against a wall. He through blurred vision saw someone walk up to him and laugh over the condition the boy was in. Jason looked Dean in the eyes as he smirked at how easy it was to get close to him and slip something into his water.

"I must say you are becoming an interesting person slut. Let's see how you deal with your powers being out of control and hurting all those you love." Jason told Dean who looked barely able to stay standing. "I'll see you again soon."

Dean slipped to his knees holding his head as he wished his parents or brothers were there to help him through this. The pain was becoming unbearable for the boy as he could feel himself wanting to just let go of something deep inside. A cry tore from his throat as screams repeated over in his head that wasn't from the present.

 _"Dad! Help me! Daddy! Please don't-"_

"Leave me alone!" Dean shouted for him to feel the pain increase and he fell forward on his hands panting.

Unknown to his pain and condition were his brothers who were in their locker room changing out of their wrestling gear. They heard the door open for their mom to step in since their dad had the podcast with Austin to do. She could see something was bothering them but didn't ask since she knew they would tell her if it was something serious. As they were about to leave though, Seth suddenly gripped his head from a pressure building inside it. He slipped to one knee with Roman setting a hand on his back to try comforting him and Stephanie touched his face.

"It's Dean. He's in pain and scared." Seth told them.

"Your twin connection. With your powers, you can feel each other's pain and see through the other's eyes." Stephanie explained and then looked Seth in the eyes. "Where is your twin?"

"In a hallway. He's trying to push the pain away, but can't."

"Roman, go find Dean. If we can get him to calm down, maybe it will stop the pain." Stephanie instructed as she took over rubbing Seth's back.

Roman rushed out of the locker room and through the hallway passing fellow wrestlers who seemed annoyed at him shoving passed them or confused on what had him rushing by. He soon located Dean not far from catering on knees back to holding his head tightly. A hand set on the younger boy's face for Roman to see fear go into Dean's eyes over something.

"Please don't touch me."

"Dean, you need to relax." Roman instructed and suddenly his brother pulled away from him.

"I said leave me alone!" Dean snapped and Roman felt a push to do that in his head.

"Please let me help you." Roman begged for his little brother to suddenly just snap out of the pain and back away in fear.

"What have I done?" Dean whispered with short breathes.

"Dean, you didn't know." Roman said in a comforting tone. "You have no control if you didn't know about it."

"These are my powers?" Dean asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. They're strong, but we can help each other." Roman assured and pulled his brother into a hug.

He helped Dean stand up to guide him back for the locker room being very careful to not touch Dean's skin at all. There in the locker room was Seth panting as he held a hand over his eyes and Stephanie rubbed his back. Both looked up at where Roman walked in with Dean and Stephanie could see something bad had happened.

"We'll help you to control your powers." Stephanie put her hands on the hood to the sides of his face to not touch his skin. "The past won't repeat itself."

A nod came from Dean who was scared of his powers, but trusted in his family to help with them. He was pulled into a tight hug by Seth and Roman who were happy to be with him once again and no longer apart. The three boys' powers are going to grow and they don't know what happened in the past to separate them, but they won't allow it to happen again. If anyone tries to separate them, they'll show them exactly what the three of them can do to protect each other.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Will Update Monday.**


	124. Learning Control

Over the last week, all three boys have gotten some control of their powers with Roman having the most and Seth kept slipping every once in a while. For Dean who was still scared of his powers, he had started working with William Regal who his parents claimed knew how to teach him. He didn't know how the man knew how to teach him control, but was really helping him. The first thing Dean had been taught so he could wrestle was to focus on keeping his mind clear and keep his palms covered since that was where the memories could always get absorbed from. Him bumping his uncovered arm on someone won't bring the memories from his opponent. It had worked too and now Dean kind of understands why his dad from as early he could remember wrapped his hands in an exact way so his palms were covered during his matches. It had worked really well too for the boy until his match the other night on Raw against Luke Harper where he attempted to do a tornado DDT on the man to slip and have his skin touch Harper for the man's memories of barbed wire for ropes ring. Let's just say it made the boy feel really disturbed afterwards to have certain emotions from the memory hit him. Dean had ended up getting the win over Harper, but wished it hadn't come with a memory from the bearded man.

"Hey Dean!" Seth called to his twin.

Dean snapped from his thoughts to look at where his twin was standing outside the ring that Dean sat on the mat of. In a blink, Seth had bolted forward to go through the ropes and now sat in front of his twin with a smirk at what he'd done.

"You have to admit I'm getting better." Seth laughed.

"Yeah." Dean nodded as he was covered up by his sweat jacket including sleeves with thumb holes, but without the hood up to slowly adjust to his powers.

"Regal is helping you, right?"

"Definitely. He said the one thing I have to remember is my powers are dangerous, but I can be the one who controls them. Learning to control them is also a step to knowing how my emotions affect it."

"Like with how when I'm really happy, I sometimes begin to vibrate." Seth tried to relate to his twin's situation.

"I guess."

"Ambrose." Regal stepped down the ramp to meet his eyes. "Make Rollins slap himself in the face."

"Okay." Dean took a deep breath and then focused. "Slap yourself in the face."

"Not going to-" Seth cut himself off by slapping himself in the front of the face. "Ow!"

"It worked." Dean sounded proud of himself.

"Good for you." Seth groaned as he rubbed his face that was a little pink. "Why did I slap myself so hard?"

"You are learning control, Ambrose. I can see improvement from just a week, but some slips shall happen. As long as you know how to deal with them, no serious setbacks should come." Regal explained as he took a seat in a chair by the ring. "Now let's move on to something new that will be a way to transmit things to others when yourself can't talk. Take Rollins hand and think of the memory of when you won the US championship."

A deep breath was taken by Dean before he took Seth's hand to think back to the instructed day. It had been a good and memorable one with him celebrating with his brothers and his parents even being there. Slowly the memory transferred into Seth's head and he was amazed by all the emotions he could feel from his twin on that day. Breaking the touch made the memory vanish and Seth noticed Dean's tired look over probably pushing himself a little with his powers.

"Regal. How do you know ways to teach Dean control?" Seth asked curiously.

"I don't have powers myself, but my expertise in mind games gives me an understanding on how your twin's mind works. The mind can be a dangerous weapon that used wrongly cause much damage. When you boys got signed to FCW, your father asked me to watch over your twin and I actually got him learning control until Heyman came and erased all I taught with his bloody serum."

"I don't remember you helping me." Dean said confused.

"Remember when we would work together to train for our matches and I'd teach you some of my moves?" Regal asked the boy.

"Yeah."

"I was teaching you ways to keep your mind calm since unlike your brothers, you hadn't gotten the teachings when younger."

"Our separation at nine." Seth realized with wide eyes and cursed his speed thought to speech slip.

"Yes. Yourself was taught by your grandparents how to not lose control of your speed while Reigns got the same on his strength with the Anoa'is."

"Where was Dean?" Seth asked while his brother slipped in his earbuds not wanting to hear any of it.

"Your parents never said. All I know is that he wasn't where they wanted him to be." Regal answered as he stood up from the chair as Roman walked down the ramp. "Welcome Reigns."

"Mom is stuck listening to dad rant about how he can't believe Flair would side with Sting." Roman told his brothers as Regal decided to leave.

"Did you guys see Hardy at Raw last night?" Seth asked as Roman tugged one of Dean's earbuds out.

"Yeah." Roman nodded. "He is TNA and Sting used to work with him there."

"Do you think Hardy has powers too?" Seth asked for his brothers to think that over.

"He probably does. I mean the way he acts and knows all this stuff has to mean he does." Dean tapped his covered shoulder.

"Heyman knew about our powers along with Lesnar and Wyatt knowing too. What if when we were under the serum's control, we had our powers and didn't realize it?" Roman suggested quietly to have his brothers frown.

"Would make sense." Dean agreed.

"Our powers together would explain how at some points things didn't seem normal or the words Heyman said would make sense."

"Are we sure about that?" Dean didn't seem sure on what Seth said.

"Think about it, Dean. I've always been fast in the ring and Roman strong while you are great at messing with people's heads. Our powers have always been with us just dialed down so we could live kind of normally." Seth saw his twin seemed to agree on that. "When Heyman had us under that serum, I felt faster than ever felt before then."

"I felt way stronger too." Roman added after thinking it over.

"I was in our opponent's heads. Their memories of everything we did to them clear from their views." Dean sounded depressed.

"He used us for our powers. Dad has strength like me and it rivaled Lesnar's own so the beast breaking dad's arm makes some sense."

"Dad used the sledgehammer to be where he focused his strength into. The sledgehammer makes him stronger and that is what Lesnar fears. Think about when we were little and dad would train with the sledgehammer, we would always try to copy him with toy ones to be just like him."

"You three were also in my head from Dean's powers transmitting your loud thoughts." Hunter told his sons as he climbed into the ring.

"We are the reason you won that match." Seth realized.

"Your powers are great, but together can make yourselves untouchable. Those powers can also be transferred into energy to help others get back from exhaustion. I knew you boys were special, but feared there would be those to try using you three for bad things. Only choice was to hide your powers from yourselves."

"What about the whole blood thing with me?" Dean asked needing to know.

"Your powers come from the blood within you and looks like they do something to those if spilled that I still have no clue what." Hunter answered truthfully.

"Perhaps it gives the person who spilled it some of Dean's powers to do what they want." Roman suggested at the idea.

"Possibly." Hunter nodded.

"Wish Finn could know about our powers. He would so be jealous." Seth sighed at the thought of what his cousin's face would look like.

"Your Uncle Shawn would flip out if his son at all became involved in this."

"So you have strength and mom can manipulate others through touch or extreme focus." Roman wanted to try understanding his parents, brothers, and himself powers. "The bloodline of our family has to be the reason for all our powers."

"Yes. There is a prophecy about the hounds of justice, but not many thought it real. Our family shall be those to help bring forth an end to those like Lesnar and Wyatt."

"Dad, the myths. Sting is one of the people in the photos." Seth said now understood what all this meant. "We're being tested on who is stronger. Lesnar is the big bad along with Wyatt so someone or ones had to stop people like them."

"The Hounds of Justice. Protectors of the King and Queen's line." Roman saw where his brother was going with this. "Anyone who has powers would be a part of the prophecy or connected. So Sting must be that he shall verse the King to prove who is a greater kingdom ruler."

"To guard the king is the Hound of Strength." Dean added as the match possible at mania between Roman and Lesnar made sense.

"At mania, if Rome versus Lesnar, we need to stand together to do what we did for dad." Seth told Dean who gave a nod.

"Then we best get better control hounds." Roman smirked as his brothers wore matching ones too.

Hunter watched his sons begin trying to combine their wrestling with their powers to see they were doing good jobs. Roman's strength helped him with powerbombs and other lifting moves while Seth's speed helped him fly and take his opponent out with moves like the sling blade and curb stomp, and Dean's helped him to predict what moves his opponent was thinking of using to easily counter against it. It looked like the boys were going to be okay and Hunter rolled his eyes at Roman punching the mat to make it shake a little from his strength. Annoyed at his older brother doing that, Seth held his hands on the mat to make it vibrate back at him with a dark smirk. They didn't notice Dean's eyes focused on them until hearing him instruct them to give each other wedgies.

"Dad!" both Seth and Roman shouted as they sounded to be in pain from the forced wedgies.

When they were going to go after Dean, both older boys were prevented from Finn suddenly appearing to land on top of them. The three boys went down to the mat as Dean looked shocked at the fact his cousin just appeared out of thin air. Hunter rushed into the ring to help Finn up who shook his head in a little daze from the rough landing.

"Finn, could you explain how you're here?" Hunter asked his nephew.

"I was trying to hide from my sister and tripped on a step to then appear here." Finn answered to see his cousins watching him. "How much trouble am I in?"

"None. Looks like you have powers just like your cousins." Hunter informed as Finn smiled at the idea. "Though your dad is not going to be happy."

"Why?" Finn seemed confused.

"He wanted to spare you the trouble of having powers."

"No worries Uncle Hunter. Bet I'll have this teleporting power down to an art in a day." Finn assured and then saw Seth snort.

He lunged for his younger cousin to see him bolt out of the way and appear leaning on the ropes with an arrogant smirk. This wasn't going to end well with one who can teleport and another who can move fast went through Hunter's head as he watched. Dean and Roman watched with expecting looks of when one or both would mess up to end up somewhere they shouldn't be. It came close to five minutes later when Seth bolted to accidentally collide with his cousin and the two teleported into the women's bathroom stall.

"Hunter!" the Game heard some female wrestlers shout over the fact the two slipped out from under the stall door to be seen.

Roman saw his dad leave and knew with Finn having powers too is going to be hard to deal with. He turned to talk with Dean to find his baby brother being led out of the ring by Regal most likely to continue working on his control. Looked like Roman was all by himself and he wondered if he could be strong enough to lift the ring. It wouldn't hurt to see and he got out of the ring to grip the apron in his hands and start trying to lift while his dad was busy dragging Finn and Seth out of the women's bathroom.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Will Update Wednesday.**


	125. Fastlane 2015

During Fastlane after Seth had won his six man tag match with Kane and Big Show against Ryback, Ziggler, and Rowan, the boy decided to see if he could help out his twin along trying to hide from the fact Randy Orton was in the building. The apex predator had attacked before the Authority left the ring after the match by giving almost all of them RKOs. Fear had been in Seth's eyes when he bolted into the locker room where his brothers had been getting ready. He after calming his racing heart offered the twin trick to Dean who agreed since it might be the best choice he had with the fact he could take less risk of absorbing Barrett's memories. The two were in their locker room with Roman as they heard their dad's music play and saw him going down the ramp not dressed in the suit he left the hotel in. Hunter was dressed in jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that made him and Dean look just like father and son if they both stood out there at the same time.

"You and dad could be clones." Seth said to see his twin roll his eyes.

"Not twins?" Roman asked to see Seth make his pouting face.

"My twin." Seth grabbed his twin tightly to show possessiveness.

"Get the hell off me." Dean shoved Seth away since he doesn't feel like gaining any of his twin's memories right now.

"I mean you both dress the same." Seth said.

"Mom gave me the ideas along with Uncle Jon." Dean sighed.

"Think Hardy is here too?" Roman asked for his little brothers to nod since none of them had doubts Jeff Hardy was following Sting or Orton around.

They listened to their dad talk about his challenge to Sting, the fact he shoved Flair after the nature boy got him a little mad with what he said, and claimed he was the heartbeat of the WWE. Before Seth could speed thought to speech, Roman covered his mouth right as it opened to stop him and Dean was thankful. To prevent the middle boy from saying anything else, Dean set a piece of tape over his mouth to keep him silent. It though got ripped off quick for Seth to gasp in pain and then glare at his brothers for even doing that.

"I was just going to say, we must be the heart of the game, king of kings." Seth crossed his arms annoyed.

"Yeah, right." Dean knew his twin was going to say that. "You were going to say something bad. I'm your twin and can get in your head. Or did you forget that?"

"Kiss my ass runt."

"Seth, stay quiet for the rest of dad's promo." Dean used his powers to get his twin to do that.

"Thank you." Roman high fived his baby brother as Seth just glared at them.

When Sting's entrance played, all three boys held their breath for different reasons. Roman was curious on if a brawl would break out between his dad and Sting. Seth was wishing he could be out there to meet his childhood icon. Dean felt something strange and powerful coming off the face painted man. Looking at their dad and Sting standing face to face in a ring was overwhelming to the boys since something seemed odd. It was like a prophecy had just been entered by the two men who had both been impactful to their wrestling companies in their younger years.

"I'm gonna assume you and I are past the point of pleasantries, so let's get down to it." Hunter was the first to speak while Sting just watched him.

"Is it me or does Sting's look remind you of Hardy a little bit?" Roman asked for his brothers to think it over.

"Yeah, it does. It's weird to see it." Seth shivered at the chill Sting's look gave him.

"All those years ago you were a loyal soldier to WCW." Hunter told Sting who still had that look on his painted face.

"Dean, let's see his memories." Seth told his twin who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Seth! No, I'm not going out there to-"

Before Dean could finish talking, his twin grabbed him by the waist to bolt them out of the locker room and through the hallways towards the ring. Only Dean ordering his twin not to do it with his powers had them stop right at the curtain and an annoyed look was on Seth's face over that. He saw Dean shove him away and start heading back towards the locker room when he froze up as his dad's thoughts hit him.

"Dad just threw a strike at Sting and it wasn't a good idea."

Dean listened to his dad's thoughts to find out he had gotten the upper hand over Sting soon and the face painted man was down on the mat. Then his dad went for the sledgehammer and Triple H was not afraid to use it since this man had caused some problems. When he moved to get closer to Sting, it was a mistake as he now had the signature bat pressed under his chin by the icon. Fear gripped Triple H at the position he just put himself into and saw the dangerous look in Sting's eyes that he'd seen when visited Hardy at TNA before 2014 chamber. He could hear his sons screaming in his head to get away as Sting forced him to back into a corner where he dropped the hammer to the floor. Slowly Sting lowered the bat to point it at the Wrestlemania sign that Triple H knew right away what the icon wanted. An attempt to step forward had Triple H back with the bat under his chin as a warning to not even try to do something. Once his message of what he wanted was given, Sting made his way to leave the ring as Triple H decided to try getting him from behind. Big mistake as the full force of the bat crashed into his midsection that felt like he'd been struck by a scorpion. This made the Game unable to defend against Sting who grabbed him by the chin so he could tell Triple H something.

"Your son has been trying to stop me with his powers. He can't do anything to me with them since my mind is protected." Sting informed to Triple H in a whisper that no one could really catch.

Confusion filled Triple H as he still couldn't make his body work and had himself given a Scorpion Deathdrop. Sting gave a final point to the Wrestlemania sign before he left the ring to past Dean rushing out to check on his father. A glance was given to the boy by Sting who kept heading backstage while Dean slid in the ring to his dad's side.

"Dad." Dean nudged his dad on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't make him stop and I don't know why."

Hunter looked at his scared son. "You tried, but he had his mind protected from you somehow."

"Who could do that?" Dean asked as his dad began to stand up.

"I think I know who." Hunter said and he walked up the ramp with his son. "Are you set for your match?"

"Yeah. Just need you to do my hand tape for me."

"Okay. Let's get to the locker room and do that."

They entered the locker room to see Seth slapping himself in the face nonstop and Roman ignoring him. Dean focused on his twin and told him he could stop slapping himself now. A sigh left Hunter as he picked up Dean's hand tape to start wrapping it around his son's hands to make sure his palms were definitely covered.

"I think Jeff Hardy blocked Sting's mind from being messed with."

"Hardy has powers like Dean's own?" Seth asked sounding shocked.

"No. Jeff is able to see things and can project them into others' minds along with walls to protect from miss use on someone's mind. He also has some matching powers to Undertaker like shadow travel and lightning control."

"Wonderful." Seth mumbled.

"So Hardy is dangerous." Roman crossed his arms.

"Yeah."

"Sting is like his TNA mentor, right?" Seth asked.

"His WWE one is Undertaker and the fact Sting now here isn't good. Jeff will probably be seen around here a lot."

"What are Sting's powers?"

"I think it's similar to a scorpion's sting." Hunter answered and saw it would be time for Dean's match. "Dean, go out to the ring."

A nod came from the boy who slipped off his jacket once by the entrance to reveal a bandage over his arm by his elbow from where he hurt it the other day. His music played and he went out to the ring hearing the fans cheer for him and he waited in there for his opponent to come out. Everyone was focused on Barrett tossing off his king's cape that they didn't notice the draft that went by for Seth to slide under the ring. Dean smirked at his twin making his entrance to now be set up for them to do the twin trick during the match. The match began from the ring of the bell for Dean and Wade to circle in the ring before they locked up. A shove from Barrett had Dean shoving him back after the ref got the man to let Ambrose out of the corner. Strikes went between the two wrestlers and Seth waited under the ring for his time to switch with his twin. When Wade kicked Dean off the top turnbuckle to have him land on the floor, Seth took the opening for them to switch using his speed and Seth took the position his twin just had. No sign of Barrett knowing Seth was disguised as Dean was there as the man just grabbed the boy wanting to continue the match. Seth had to act like he was dazed still from the kick and allowed Wade to slam him on the steel steps. Once back in the ring, Seth allowed Wade to look like he had the upper hand before finally going back at Barrett with some strikes. He was going to do a clothesline to have himself caught by a big boot and could hear his twin's displeasure in his mind. Instead of switching once on the padded floor, Seth told his twin no since the ref and Barrett were right there and would see. After a few moves out of the ring, Seth slid in as he watched Barrett do the same. A tornado DDT had Barrett on the mat and Seth thought he finally had the upper hand in the match.

'Seth, we should switch.' Dean said in his head and the older just ignored him.

"No. Give me some more time to weaken him." Seth whispered since he still couldn't figure out how to talk with Dean through their minds on his end.

Perfect identical moves of Dean's own were done to Barrett by Seth as he knew this was the chance he needed to give his twin the win. Only a kick that almost hit Seth between the legs had the boy a little annoyed and totally ignored his twin's shouts in his head to stop what he was thinking and switch with him. The fact Seth was totally ignoring his twin wasn't good and he was starting to get sloppy in the match. He wasn't going to let Wade walk out with the belt to be counted out and Seth gave a suicide dive to prevent it. Anger at Barrett not stopping with trying to escape, Seth made the mistake to not pay attention to the ref trying to get him to let Wade out of the corner. The ringing of the bell snapped Seth from his anger and he knew Dean was going to kill him for what he just let happen. Not going to just let Wade walk out, he continued beating the English man up as he knew his twin used the trap door to leave under the ring. After a few more stomps and hits, Seth grabbed the belt to look at the downed Barrett and gave him dirty deeds before he finally left the ring with the Intercontinental title. Waiting for him by a crate in a sweat jacket was Dean who looked ready to maul him and Seth quickly bolted from his twin. He entered the locker room to see Roman taping up his hand and hid in the bathroom as Dean walked in minutes later.

"Where is skunk head?"

"In the bathroom." Roman pointed to the door.

"Seth, I'm going to make you pay for this." Dean began banging on the door and Roman decided to stop him before he broke the door.

He lifted his baby brother off his feet by an arm around his waist and saw Seth take the opening to bolt out of the bathroom and locker room. Dean broke free from his brother to continue after him for the twins to not be aware that down the hallway ahead of them was Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and Sting. When Seth did see them, he slid to a stop to hide behind a crate and Dean tackled him into it with them rolling down a hallway out of possible sight to the three.

"You are so dead." Dean whispered as he got on top of his twin.

"Dean, quiet." Seth ordered in a hiss.

"Why?"

"We have company that should not be alerted to us nearby." Seth told him and Dean then recognized the minds of the three.

"Shit."

"I know." Seth nudged his twin off as they wished Roman was here to help.

It sounded like their older brother was already in the ring for his match and would be no help to them. Slowly the two brothers went behind a crate to hide and wait for the three to just leave.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean asked his twin quietly.

"I guess I was just mad at Barrett is all. You could have stopped me with your powers."

"I can't." Dean admitted. "After trying with Sting the last time, it won't work no matter how hard I try."

"You're just scared is all by it. Someone knew how to stop your powers and it shook you up a little." Seth explained. "You still can do it. Just don't worry about Sting and what he had against you."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

The two didn't know how long they had waited for the three to leave, but when they heard Roman's music playing, both were happy he'd won his match, but wished they'd gotten to watch it. A dark chuckle made the two turn around to see Bray Wyatt standing a few feet from them with some of the robed people he'd gone out to the ring with.

"Not good." Seth realized.

"Now would be a good time to bolt us out of here." Dean told his twin who was frozen from using his powers due to fear.

Dean focused on his powers to cause a pressure in the robed men's heads that gave him and Seth a chance to escape. Only their path was blocked by more robed men and Dean tried to do the same as before for it to take a toll on him. His nose bled as he struggled to stay on his feet and Seth touched his hands to the floor making it vibrate. The men could barely stand from it, but Bray had easily gotten to the two of them to slam a fist into Seth's face. It got the boy to stop and he collapsed into his twin for them to lay on the floor panting from exhaustion.

"Put them in the casket." Bray ordered the robed men.

"No!" the twins tried to struggle as they were dragged to the casket.

The men roughly tossed them in before slamming the lid down to keep them trapped inside. Seth and Dean banged on the inside in hopes of someone hearing their cries for help and getting them out. A deep breath escaped Dean as he attempted to reach his mind out to Roman or their dad. The only thing he could touch was a dark and powerful mind that Dean felt was familiar and then the twins heard shouting. Someone had knocked the casket over for the lid to open and the twins tumbled out onto the floor. They saw most of the robed men downed with some being RKOd or Scorpion Deathdropped. Sting and Randy looked to be easily taking down the men while Jeff was too fighting with twist of faiths. All of the robed men laid on the floor now and the three men looked to the twins still on the floor in shock at what they saw. Viper eyes focused on Seth as Randy took a step towards the boys to be stopped by Jeff touching his arm. His own normally green eyes had changed to now be pure white and then seconds later Randy's eyes returned to normal.

"Are you two okay?" Sting asked the twins to get nods.

"Seth! Dean!" Roman came running over with Kane and their dad.

"God, your nose is bleeding like crazy." Hunter didn't even look Sting's way as his focus solely was on his youngest son.

"I'm fine." Dean assured and then had his dad use the hood to touch his face.

"What happened here?" Kane asked with his eyes only on Jeff. "Undertaker told you to stay safe and away from Wyatt."

"He wasn't after me. The bastard snatched those two and stuck them in the casket. If we hadn't gotten involved, he'd have their powers at his control." Jeff defended to the devil's favorite demon.

"Orton, take him to where he'll be safe." Kane ordered.

Annoyed at being treated like he's defenseless, Jeff turned to leave when a hand grabbed him by the throat to slam him into a wall. One of the thought downed men had gotten back up to attack Jeff and now he was trapped with a painful grip cutting off his airway. Randy's eyes changed to their viper look while Sting held his bat ready to use.

"I'll break his neck if you even take a step closer." the man told the two men.

Green eyes faded into white as Jeff made the shadows around them grow and then a thing of lightning struck the man in the back. It forced him to release Jeff who dropped to the ground with Randy rushing to his side and Sting protectively in front of them. Neither one was who finished the man off since his butt caught on fire from Kane.

"That is why I want him out of here." Kane told Randy who nodded and rushed away with Jeff leaning in his arms.

"You can't keep him locked away." Sting said with a shake of the head.

"Last time we didn't have someone keeping an eye on him, you know what happened so he stays protected at all times now." Kane saw Sting turned to walk away and the bald men looked to the Helmsleys.

"I remember when he could barely make the lightning without causing himself a nosebleed."

"He's gotten stronger. Now we should get these two out of here before Wyatt sends more men." Kane instructed as he helped Dean stand up and Hunter helped Seth.

"I didn't know Orton had powers too." Roman was still shocked over the viper eyes.

"Yes. He was given them after his Hell In A Cell match with Undertaker."

"To show himself as Hardy's Hell Protector." Seth said to get a nod.

"Yes."

Kane and Hunter guided the boys back to the locker room unaware of Jeff Hardy stepping from a shadow with Sting and Randy. The three could see the power that the three brothers had and knew once in full control, Wyatt and Lesnar would never stand a chance with the boys united.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	126. Intercontinental Thefts

Stuck doing school work the day after Raw, the brothers had been quiet most of the day since Seth only seemed to complain on how Jon Stewart is nuts. The man had tried to put him in a headlock on the Daily Show after commenting the boy was taller than he thought when Seth had interrupted him. Of course then on Raw, Seth had started it off with a promo inside the ring on Stewart and let's say things didn't go how they wanted to.

 _Roman got into the ring to see his little brother had instructed J & J security to stand down. Both knew the two men didn't stand a chance against the oldest brother and Roman just held a mic near his mouth._

 _"Please, don't stop." Roman told his little brother. "I just wanted to come out here and hear everybody tell you, you suck, live."_

 _Like expected with the little jab to Seth, the middle boy made his pouting face that his brothers and cousin love to make him do. They don't think it will ever get old making him make that face and he'll get roped into making for the rest of his life. It sounded like the fans began a you suck chant at Seth while Roman was highly amused over that._

 _"Please continue." Roman instructed his brother._

 _"What I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I am worth more than Michael Jordan." Seth claimed in a tone that showed how mad he was getting over his brother teasing him constantly. "Because I can out work everybody. I can out-talk Jon Stewart, I can out-rap Wiz Khalifia."_

 _"What!" Roman couldn't believe his brother said that._

 _"And don't let these abs fool you, my friend. I can out-eat Mark Henry." Seth saw his brother seemed amused at what he was claiming. "And since you're out here, let me add one more to the list. I can out-wrestle you. And I, not you, I am going to be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion."_

 _"So you-" Roman began to get cut off._

 _"Hey. Hey. No, no, no. Look. I know what you're going to say, all right? You're gonna tell me that you're going to be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion, is that right?" Seth asked his brother. "Well, Jersey agrees with me. Because guess what? You can't beat Brock Lesnar. I would know. I've been in the ring with Brock Lesnar. I've been in the ring with you. Brock Lesnar is a near indestructible force and you can't beat him."_

 _Seth claiming, he can beat Brock made Roman want to laugh in his face since he knew his little brother's speed meant nothing to Lesnar. In an attempt to knock his brother out of whatever illusion was going through in his mind, Roman reminded his brother on his failure to beat Lesnar at Royal Rumble. A challenge to his brother to dare cash in on him was given by Roman who could see the wheels turning in his brat little brother's head. When Seth began to go on a rant, Roman heard in his head Dean telling him to make Seth shut up and obviously Seth had heard it too by the pouting look he had._

 _"Or maybe-" Seth got cut off by his brother's hand on his mic._

 _"Or maybe I could just punch you in your mouth right now?" Roman heard Dean saying please do in his head and Seth from the fact he heard it too, shoved his older brother._

 _That action didn't go too well with Seth then receiving an upper cut right in the jaw from Roman. J & J security went for the oldest brother to end up getting superman punched and speared._

A laugh came from Dean as he read his brothers' thoughts over that promo and he got a dirty look from Seth. Lately Dean had been working on his newest teaching from Regal which was to keep getting in his brothers' heads to see how long it takes for them to know. Sometimes his brothers caught him right away or took hours for them to figure it out that he was listening to their thoughts.

"I'm telling you not to mess with Orton. He's a viper and will strike you if you allow yourself to get too close." Dean said after getting his twin's thoughts.

"Get out of my head, runt." Seth threw an eraser at Dean. "Plus on Smackdown, you are who used your powers to make Truth give you back the title that keeps getting stolen."

"Actually, I didn't even use my powers on him. He just gave me the title." Dean corrected for Roman to shake his head at that.

"He is not right in the head."

"You started the title theft though, skunk head." Dean reminded his twin who pouted at knowing he was right.

"I think the worst part is Truth thinks he's invisible or something when he steals the title." Roman said to have his brothers agree.

"Dad, once told me he went screaming down the halls yelling that Jeff Hardy was in labor with Orton's baby." Seth told his brothers who both burst out laughing."And he was being serious too."

"I don't need to get that memory from him." Dean shivered over the thought. "Harper was funny though how he just snuck up behind Truth wanting the title. See what you started Seth."

"Shut up." Seth tackled his covered twin for them to begin rolling around on the floor by the bed.

"Boys, please stop wrestling indoors." Hunter told his sons as he walked in.

"We wrestle indoors though for work." Seth said confused.

"I meant outside an arena." Hunter sighed. "Your mom is currently trying to handle the whole Intercontinental title thefts going on."

"Seth began it." Dean pointed to his twin to get a shove.

"Anyway. She's going to be very busy with that." Hunter took a seat on the bed as he saw Seth try to focus back on school work.

"Swat team stripper with lady gaga hair." Roman laughed at Dean sending that thought in his head.

"Enough with messing with Seth." Hunter told his sons who really needed to finish their school work.

"Orton distracting you and Stewart low blowing you was awesome." Dean laughed and he knew he was wearing his twin thin with control over his anger.

"Stop it. That low blow hurt and you know it."

"Poor little baby Seth." Dean taunted still getting payback on his brother costing him being intercontinental champion.

"Dean. Seth. Let's not start anything."

"Tell him to stop entering my head dad or else next memory he gets will be from Orton while he looks at Hardy so he can see some of their fun together." Seth warned his twin who didn't seem scared of him.

"You know I'll pass the memory on to you." Dean shot back.

A sigh left Hunter over the fact he truly had no way to stop the twins and would just let them get everything out of their systems. Roman seemed amused at the two going at each other as he worked on a history question sheet. Of course Seth kept getting the memory replayed in his mind of getting kicked between the legs by Stewart and finally lost it. Him and Dean rolled around on the floor again with their dad having enough and grabbed the ice bucket to dump right top of the twins. That got them separated and Hunter made them sit on opposite sides of the room to finish their school work. Shouting outside the room ended the boys focus as they and their dad looked out the door to see Truth go running by with the intercontinental title on his shoulder and a suitcase rolled behind him.

"Get back here, you bloody thief." Wade Barrett ordered with a towel being held around his waist.

"Truth knock it off." Jeff shouted from a room ahead with his multi colored hair a mess.

"Orton and Hardy are making a baby!" Truth yelled once he saw Orton shirtless in only a pair of jeans behind Jeff in the doorway.

"Truth, shut the hell up before I RKO you again." Randy ordered clearly annoyed.

The man just kept running down the hallway with Barrett chasing after and Jeff went back in the room with Randy following closing the door. A glance went between the brothers as Dean made a disgusted sound over the fact Orton purposely broadcasted his thoughts for the boy to pass on to his twin. Now the two were at it again while Hunter sighed at the fact they were worse than himself and Shawn when they had arguments in their younger years. It got worse with Roman joining in when Seth tried to steal the older boy's school work answers for himself. Sometimes Hunter wished he had three girls instead of boys during times like these with him getting pay back for his past.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	127. Wrestlemania 31

Morning of Wrestlemania 31 had everyone busy with the brothers being constantly interviewed about their matches and the fact it was their first mania as no longer the Shield. The boys after getting exhausted just from the interviews had escaped to their parents and their shared locker room to try getting themselves set. Dean was trying to compose his mind so he doesn't lose control during his ladder match and thought about the assignment Regal had him do to focus. The man had Dean climb a mountain in a Las Vegas, Nevada desert to prepare himself. He had been told if he could do that without a single loss of focus, he'd be fine for his ladder match with no worries of losing control. He had done well according to Regal even though his parents hadn't been exactly thrilled over the danger that their youngest's assignment had for him. To Dean though the memory of how it made him feel was great and confident in himself for his match.

 _Dean climbed the desert mountain in only a t-shirt, shorts, backwards cap, and sneakers since Regal wanted him to actually feel everything as he climbed. On his back was a backpack with his inhaler, phone, earbuds, a first aid kit inside, and water in a side pocket. He can't remember since his powers reawakened feeling this much stuff on his skin and how amazing it felt. Usually Dean feared how his skin not covered will end up making him a risk to himself and others, but right now alone, he felt free. At one point during his climb, he had to toss his backpack across a gap before trusting in himself to make the jump over. He was realizing why Regal had him do this assignment with how he felt himself ready with having cleared his mind and use the memory to keep himself focused. The view from the top was amazing and Dean couldn't wait to use it as practice for passing on memories so his brothers could see and feel this moment._

Dean snapped from his memory over a knock on the door and saw himself and his brothers look to it as Roman instructed whoever it was to come inside. They were surprised to see their grandparents Sika and Patricia who gave them all tight hugs before looking them over.

"You three look ready to go and I know you can't wait to get out there and show everyone what you got." Sika told his grandsons.

"Our first mania not as the Shield. This is nerve racking." Seth laughed, but it was definitely a nervous one.

"You'll be fine." Patricia assured.

"Yeah, come on Seth let's go get some more training in before grabbing lunch." Roman grabbed his little brother out to leave Dean with their grandparents.

"Excited?" Sika asked his youngest grandson.

"Yeah. Regal has been working with me a lot so I can trust in myself to be in control of my powers." Dean answered as he then felt a knot in his stomach. "Excuse me."

He rushed into the bathroom to start getting sick in the toilet and his grandparents sighed as they could hear his nervous thoughts in their heads. Looked like his control was already slipping with his nervousness taking over and a stagehand walked by with a hand to their head. Sika set a hand on his grandson's back to feel the tension in his body and then heard the locker room door opening.

"Ambrose, come here. I have another assignment for you." Regal informed the boy.

"What is it?" Dean asked once he'd rinsed his mouth out.

"Change into your work out shorts and sneakers. Only those and if you wish to wear your cap." Regal instructed and Dean did that in the bathroom.

He came out tense as anything over the fact he had nothing covering his skin like he'd been doing and Regal held open the door. The man could see Dean didn't want to go out into the hall over the fear that he could possibly bump into someone and get their memories, but he needed to gain control when nervous.

"The assignment is to spend some time walking around like this."

"What if I bump into someone and get their memories?" Dean asked his teacher.

"You need to trust in yourself to keep control even when nervous. Now go on."

A deep breath was taken by Dean as he began walking down the hallway feeling so uncomfortable and nervous. He walked around for over an hour before stepping outside to get some fresh air with his sunglasses and backwards cap on. The sun actually felt good on his skin and he realized perhaps this wasn't so bad as he looked around. Someone yelling to watch out made him turn for a shirtless Cena to bump into him having been playing football with some others. Freaking out at the fear of getting the man's memories, Dean was a little dazed, but remember Regal's lesson on pushing the memories quick to the back his mind and mentally file them away. He did that to not even catch of glimpse of Cena's memory and was proud of himself from having done that. Proud of what he did, Dean rushed to find Regal who was standing in a hallway.

"Explain how you feel."

"I'm just like sitting there thinking about how I'm going to be jabbing people with ladders." Dean explained his thoughts on the match.

Regal listened seeing the assignments were working to get Dean having better control over his powers then when they first started. He gifted the boy with tales of his own ladder matches wanting him to keep calm and realize he had nothing to be nervous about. The man smiled as Dean explained how his favorite thing in ladder matches had always been the crunch when someone collided with a ladder in some way.

"Go get something to eat with your brothers." Regal instructed for the boy to go rushing away.

He found his brothers in catering eating some food and took a seat with them as both looked shocked at him not being covered up as much as he normally had himself. Roman laughed at Seth inching away thinking his twin was trying to pass some weird memory on to him and Dean joined in laughing. The oldest boy listened to Dean explained the assignment Regal had him do and he thought of his own that their dad had them doing with his strength in the gym.

 _Roman watched his dad swing down his sledge hammer with full strength onto a rubber tire that just absorbed the impact. He may not have been showing it, but is scared that he'd lose control of his strength in the chaos of the match. When his dad moved to hand him the sledge hammer, he was a little shocked by it._

 _"Your strength is a part of you and you need to trust in it." Hunter explained. "Sika taught me that to deny your power with strength is what's dangerous. Our powers are what make us who we are and we can't turn them off just in a snap. Controlling your strength with focusing it on other things is the key to knowing when or where to rightly use it."_

 _"Okay." Roman nodded and took the sledge hammer to slam it on the tire._

 _"Good. Remember to exhale on the slam." Hunter instructed with pride on his son's determination to learn how to use his strength properly. "Now give me the hammer and do your signature punch down into the tire."_

 _The boy took a deep breath and just wailed his fist down to collide with the tire watching it just absorb the strength. He realized that everything Brock would get hit with, he's going to absorb like with the tire. Roman now understood his dad wants him to know that he can't just think a single punch of full strength will work to take down the beast. Working on Lesnar with each trusted move will guide him and he also must use the strength to keep going. Absorb what Lesnar throws at him and fire back with just as much._

"Hey Rome." Seth calling his name snapped him from the memory.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know how you feel about your match today."

"I feel a little nervous, but dad has been working with me on my strength and how using it a certain way is the key."

"Sounded like mom when she was telling me to use my speed to keep ahead of Randy." Seth mumbled.

"She is right though. Randy's fast like a viper and we both know he's going to try using that against you." Dean told his twin.

"Maybe you can get into his mind and tell him to let me win." Seth suggested for Dean to roll his eyes.

"Not with Jeff Hardy present in the stadium." Roman reminded of the one who can block Dean's powers are certain people.

"Also that isn't the lesson Seth." Stephanie stood behind her sons with a displeased look on her face. "I think we need to finish up on your control before you head out to the ring."

Seth sighed at knowing she was right and followed her to a room that really had nothing inside it. A hand on his arm made Seth look to his mom who instructed him to take a deep breath and try to focus on getting from one side of the room to the next while not getting hit. He was confused by that when he noticed the pitching machine filled with foam balls. Taking a deep breath, Seth bolted to have himself focus on not being hit to end up almost colliding with the wall.

"Focus Seth. Your mind that puts thoughts to speech needs to put sight to reflex." Stephanie told him and he nodded wanting to try again.

He again bolted across the room to move out of the way of each ball to find himself having been hit or almost crash. Stephanie gave him a smile and then pulled him into a hug assuring him that he'd be fine in his match if he kept himself in control. Now once the boys had cleaned up for their matches and were changed into their gear, they did the last preparations to be done. Dean was seated in a chair with his dad taping up his hands with the white tape for him and he went over everything he needed to keep control of his powers during the match. The first match of Wrestlemania 31 is the intercontinental championship ladder match and Dean slipped on his leather jacket to stand by the curtains waiting. The comforting thoughts from his parents, grandparents, and brothers surrounded him as they eased away any of his nervousness for the match. His eyes were closed behind his sunglasses as he just listened to those thoughts and not the whispers of the other wrestlers in the match. At being the last to head out, Dean walked with his sunglasses on and leather jacket as the only cover he needed for his entrance. He slipped his jacket off on his way to the ring after removing his sunglasses that would be collected by someone for him. The boy caught sight of his grandparents in the crowd that looked to be ready to cheer his name for the match. The second he was inside the ring, the bell rang for him to go right for Wade as the others started fighting too. After dealing with Barrett, Dean did a suicide dive that took down Harper outside the ring. Only when Dean was on his feet did he get taken back down by Barrett hitting him from behind with a ladder.

'Having fun?' Stephanie asked in his head.

'Yeah.' Dean assured as he really was in the match.

One advantage Dean had at one point in the match was when everyone kept taking the others down, Dean caught a piece of Harper's thought to know he had to get out of the way. He did to watch Luke wipe out the others while he just stood on a ladder proud of himself on how he is doing. The others were fighting gathered together and Dean jumped off the almost top of the ladder to take them all down to the padded floor. Throughout the match it had been up and down for Dean as he knew it wasn't going to be easy to grab the title with so many opponents. When Dean was about to set up a ladder, he caught Harper's thoughts to see a ladder thrown in to just barely miss him. Then he had to block a second with the one he hand and strikes began being exchanged between him and Luke. Harper wasn't easy for Dean since the man's size was an advantage over the boy that he used to throw Dean around a little. Needing to rest after given a little beating by Harper, Dean stayed by the apron keeping an eye on the others. A chance came for Dean to attempt getting the title and he climbed up the ladder, but Harper tried to stop him for the man to get a rebound lariat. Back to climbing the ladder, Dean was struggling to get up when he felt Harper grab him to be set for a powerbomb.

"For Bray." Luke whispered as he moved closer to the ropes.

The man threw him right down into a ladder with a slicing pain coming from his head as soon as it connected. From the impact, the ladder had broken and Dean tried to clear his mind, but a pain kept him from doing that. He realized he was bleeding as refs came rushing to his side asking if he needed his inhaler and then they realized he was bleeding from a cut on his scalp.

"Dean, calm down." the ref's instructed as luckily those who did touch him had medical gloves on.

Doctors with towels came over pressing them to Dean's head to try slowing the bleeding as he struggled to keep control. This hadn't been expected and now he couldn't think on what to do to not end up having his powers react to his fear. Dean kept telling the doctor his head hurt so they understood it was serious since he doesn't usually complain about pain and the doctors made him stay on his side to help in case his breathing got hard to do. Not wanting any risk of someone landing on Dean, the doctor had made the decision to have the boy escorted up the ramp after Bryan won the match. Once backstage, Dean was made to sit down on a cart to be driven through the hallways in the direction of the medics' room. He was helped off the back of the cart to then guided down other halls with all his family's thoughts running through his head. It was a little too much and in anger shoved over a trash can on his way inside and sat down on a table as they began cleaning his head up. The boy could feel some of his blood sliding down his neck onto his chest and hated that feeling with knowing what it can do for those like Bray and Brock. It felt weird when the staples were put in his head and he looked up at his parents entering the room for Stephanie to pull him into a hug once he was done being treated.

"You okay?" she asked as she brushed his hair back without touching his skin.

"This sucks so bad." Dean said as he saw his brothers now coming in.

"I know it does." Hunter sighed in hating to see one of his sons hurt.

"Does your head hurt?" Seth asked.

"Yep. It feels like someone is pounding on it." Dean answered and Roman felt bad for his baby brother.

"Will watching Randy kick Seth's butt make it go away?" Roman asked.

"Don't think so." Dean really wasn't in a joking mood.

"Go out for your match." Hunter instructed Seth who nodded.

"See you after." Seth told his twin.

"Yeah."

Seth walked down the hallways to catch a ride to the curtain where he would be going out first with J & J security behind him. He tried to keep his focus, but his mind kept going to thoughts of his twin having bled on the floor not far from where he stood in the ring. The bell rang and Seth kept his eyes on Randy as they circled in the ring. When Randy tried to catch him, Seth used his speed a little like his mom taught him to keep the viper from getting him. A curious look went on Randy like he knew exactly what the boy was doing. Only Seth got a little overconfident to end up in a headlock from Orton that he was having a little trouble escaping from. With a use of his speed, Seth reversed the headlock to now have one on Orton and soon had the advantage in the match. Both wrestlers were being quick the whole match making it interesting when they did connect with a move and the fans seemed to not know how long one would be on top. Seth once during the match used his speed to give him a little boast on doing a suicide dive to send Randy tumbling on an announce table before falling to the padded floor. The boy had to admit that his powers since day one have been awesome to him and he's loving them more and more.

'Stop feeding your ego and keep on Orton.' Dean said in his head.

"Cut me a break. How's your head?" Seth asked in a whisper as he glanced to the downed J & J security.

'Feeling a little better, but still hurts like hell.'

"Wish you and Rome were out here. You two are better help than Noble and Mercury."

A laugh was heard in Seth's head and he knew the whole fact people kept reminding them this was their first mania not as the Shield was a little annoying. Seth wished his brothers and him could show they are still close, but right now they have to show that even alone, they can kick anyone's butts. Putting his focus back on the match, Seth grabbed Randy to force him back into the ring and the boy attempted a cover to have it kicked out of. The match continued with Seth keeping his mom's lesson at the front of his mind to not forget them as he kept the upperhand over Randy. Things took a turn for worst with Seth when he went on the top turnbuckle to get Randy pushing him so landed with his legs on each side of the ring post. A pained look was on the boy's face and he could hear his brothers yelling at him focus and ignore the pain. Seth was trying to get focused, but he suddenly had the thoughts of seeing his twin bleeding with a blood soaked towel to his head take over. His name screamed in his head made Seth look up just in time to get hit with a crossbody by Randy, but the boy used the momentum to roll and have the man in a cover. It was kicked out of for Seth to then get beaten around by Orton who seemed to be hearing the voices in his head or possibly those voice were just Jeff Hardy's own guiding him. Viper eyes were caught sight of by Seth who was shocked at the man having them show in the match.

"You have much to learn." Randy whispered with a smirk. "In time, you might."

Seth countered Randy's attempt for an RKO. "How about now?"

Using his speed on the apex predator, Seth rolled him up for a cover to have it kicked out of and saw Randy's impressed look before the man received a kick to the jaw. A misstep from Seth had Randy landing an RKO and the man covered Seth for the boy to kick out. Randy had to admit that perhaps Seth was learning to use his powers of speed as an advantage, but still Randy's own quick reflexives came from many for years of experience.

"You going to be quick, Seth. You got to remember one thing." Randy told the boy who seemed a little dazed still from the RKO.

"No wonder Hardy stopped sleeping with you if you're quick." Seth taunted as he laid on his arms and knees as Orton looked down at him.

Annoyance at the boy's taunt filled Randy as he knew the boy needed to be taught a very big lesson on when to keep his mouth shut. Orton backed into a corner setting himself up for a punt kick with Jeff's disapproving voice in his head. Viper eyes met with Seth's brown ones as he moved forward for J & J security to step in his path to protect the boy. Really getting tired of them interfering, Randy gave an RKO to Noble before the same to Mercury. It though gave the distraction for Seth to land a kick on Randy and the boy gave a curb stomp to Orton. A cover was made by Seth that he was disappointed got kicked out of by the man somehow. Seth looked to the turnbuckle having an idea come into his head on a way to win the match. He dragged Orton a little closer to the corner before climbing up it to try doing his frog splash with a spin to have Randy roll out of the way and Seth was a little shocked. Not going to let him lose what he had over the man, Seth got him back on his knees and went for another curb stomp that would put him a little higher than normal. Only Randy's reflexives were better and he moved quick to land an RKO on Seth in the air to leave the boy completely stunned on his back. A cover was by Randy that got him the win and he knew Seth was probably disappointed in himself.

"Always be ahead of everyone else." Randy finished what he was telling the boy before.

Seth rolled out the ring with slight pain, but he ignored it to make his way up the ramp for backstage where his dad stood in his ring gear since his match against Sting was next. A hand went to Seth's neck for his dad to pull him close knowing he could use the hug and comfort.

"You did good out there my little architect." Hunter told him.

"I lost."

"You learn from this lost and get better so it doesn't happen again." Hunter instructed for his son to nod. "Now go stick close to your twin."

The boy got a small ruffle to his damp hair before he bolted through the arena to arrive at his family's locker room where Dean laid on the couch with an ice bag on his head. He picked his twin's legs up to set on his lap once seated on the couch beside him and they watched Sting come out for the match first.

"Did Orton and Sting pick black and red to match Hardy's currently dyed hair?" Roman asked since they had caught sight of Hardy earlier hanging with Orton before mania started.

"Possibly." Dean shrugged as the pain in his head was coming back.

"What is dad doing?" Seth asked at them seeing clips of the area around before it shifted to some weird computer like clip.

"I've been waiting for you." Arnold's voice filled the silence for shock to go on the Game's sons faces.

Their dad was doing a terminator themed entrance and he made it look so awesome to his sons. Triple H rose on a platform to be covered on top by what looked like a terminator's head, chest and, arms to make him look like one along with a skull touch that he's known for.

'You boys with me.' Hunter projected his thoughts for Dean to share with his brothers.

"Where else would we be?" Roman asked.

"Go show them who the real king of kings is." Seth instructed.

Triple H kept the mask on as he now held after Arnold's little clip terminator heads in his taped hands. Even Sting seemed impressed by this entrance as Triple H began his way down to the ring and that's when the boys heard the announcers say something gained their interest. When Dean had come down for his match, he walked down at first in a leather jacket and sunglasses like the terminator and now the boys realized their dad had been who suggested it. It looked like their dad wanted everyone to remember that his sons are here and they are much like him. Once the Game's entrance was done and the bell rang, the two men looked each other in the eyes. Sting's dark brown almost black like a demon's and Triple H's own light blue almost glowing like the moon. They circled each other in the ring with those they trained watching backstage on the edge of their seats. First to happen in the match is a lock up between them and they struggled for the upperhand. A shoulder tackle from Sting knocked Triple H down and it was like looking at someone equal to the Game in power and status. Both of them had been the enforcers once, either of WWE or TNA. Fought for those who were like brothers to them when they were in danger. Helped ones who were put under another's control against their will along with dealing with the aftermath. Watched over the woman behind their companies and protected them as much they could even when they strayed on a dangerous path. This match was not just of two wrestlers with a vendetta, but of two similar men who knew the dangers they fought against and what they fought for.

Again the two men locked up as they were watched by thousands who wanted to see which one would be the victor. Triple H got Sting in a headlock to soon have the face painted man down on the mat with it. Wanting his sons to know he had them not just in his head, but heart, he did the DX chop for them. Sting after getting Triple H sitting in a corner, he did his signature woo as his wrestling son in paint, Jeff Hardy. Only it didn't seem that the match was going to be one way as the two men went back and forth with each other. Any move Triple H hit Sting with the Icon absorbed and vice versa with any move Sting used, the Game absorbed. No powers matter here since Triple H's strength was useless against Sting's scorpion stinger like hits and the same the other way around. It was a matter of skill in this match with them and both knew it.

'He's got Hardy protecting his mind.' Dean informed his dad.

'I can tell. This match is different than all the others. Only time I felt like my powers weren't useful was my matches against Undertaker.'

'What about Lesnar?' Roman asked.

'My strength was useful in that one. Sting has fought many legends and I think his own powers are useless in this match.' Hunter explained as his eyes didn't leave the painted cover face of his opponent.

The match continued to be back and forth between the two men with cheers coming from the crowd of fans for each of them. When Sting had Triple H trapped in the Scorpion Deathlock, it looked like possibly the face painted man would win. Only the music of DX made him look up to see members of DX on their way down the ramp and he released the submission. Now Sting's powers were useful and he hit the men with his strikes that gave them slight stunned feelings. Triple H tried to take advantage by going for a pedigree to get countered and thrown over the ropes to the floor. Off the top rope, Sting jumped to crash the group of DX to the floor and could hear Jeff laughing in his head at trying to be a high flyer.

"Hung around with you too much not to learn something." Sting whispered with an amused tone.

He rolled Triple H back in the ring to get back in too, but was distracted by Billy Gunn to receive a pedigree from the Game. Sting kicked out though from it and shock was on Triple H's face at that happening. Knowing he needed to do something to end this, Triple H snatched his sledgehammer from under the ring. Before he could use it though, NWO's music played and Triple H saw them coming down the ramp. Some betrayal at Nash and Hall hit Triple H with the fact they would help Sting over him. From a glance Triple H could tell X-Pac was looking a little betrayed too. DX and NWO began fighting each other and the WCW legends were left standing. Sting took advantage of Triple H being distracted and he gave the Game a Scorpion Deathdrop. Like after the pedigree, the move wasn't enough to get a win and Sting put the Game in his signature submission for a second time. All Triple H believed he had to do was reach his sledge hammer instead of the ropes in hopes of using it to get free of the submission. Only when fingertips away did Hogan snatch it so Triple H was now weaponless. Kliq members X-Pac and Nash traded blows that seemed so wrong to those who knew how close the group all was. The submission became worse from Sting actually sitting on Triple H's back and the Game's sons screamed in his head to not give up. Finally the submission ended from the Game grabbing the ropes and Sting was amazed. A name shouted in Triple H's head as his eyes shifted to a deep sky blue over his Plan B making it to the ring. Shawn ready in a corner, delivered Sweet Chin Music to Sting that knocked the Icon out on the mat with his own eyes the same color as his wrestling brother's.

'Sorry I'm late.' Shawn projected his thoughts.

'More like teleported yourself into the parking lot before under the ring.' Finn explained for his dad's tardiness.

A cover was made by Triple H with him almost getting the win, but Sting had gotten his shoulder up right before three. Shawn was in shock at this and knew Sting was no joke just like Flair had warned the Game about before Fastlane. He knew that a possible chance to finally win needed to be with the sledge hammer and it was given to the Game. Only as soon as Triple H touched the sledge hammer the memory of hitting his youngest son with it at Payback slammed to the front of his mind.

'Dean, give Sting a taste of your power.' Hunter ordered knowing the stinger's mind wasn't protected with Jeff in his.

'On it.' Dean agreed.

Sting got handed his bat for a memory of Jeff being smacked by his hand in the face by the World belt surfaced. It appeared that both Hardy and Ambrose were making the men see similar memories. Now both men were armed with the weapons they were known for and focused their powers into. When Triple H was on his knees, he saw Sting go to swing the bat down and used the handle of his sledgehammer to protect him. He hadn't expected for the bat to break the handle in two and shock was clear on the cerebral assassin's face. Backing up a little, Triple H knew this was really not good and his sons had gone silent in his mind due to their own shock. Only Sting seeing the King of Kings unarmed, dropped his bat to make it fair and connected strikes with the trapped man. A second Stinger Splash was attempted by Sting for him to not see Triple H holding the head of the sledge hammer until it connected with his face. This was how the match ended with the King of kings, COO, DX member, and father of the Shield as the winner.

DX got in the ring to help Triple H to his feet as NWO looked shocked at the fact Sting had lost as Hulk checked on the Icon. An assurance that he was okay came from Sting who was helped to his feet by Nash and Hall. Both group watched each other when Hunter took steps forward on shaky feet as all his energy was fading out of him after such a tiring match. Not wanting him to start anything, X-Pac and Shawn rushed forward to grab him, but he just instructed them to let him go and trust him. Instead of attacking Sting, Triple H shook the other man's hand as a sign of respect.

"Your powers are truly as they are said in prophecy, king of kings." Sting whispered with a smirk.

"I have to say the same, Stinger." Hunter nodded before patting the man on the neck and turning to leave.

Hunter got backstage to be tackle hugged by his sons who looked so happy at the respect he'd shown to Sting after their match. A return of the hug was given by him as he saw his wife walk over to set a kiss on his lips as she was so proud of him. The boys all were happy and Hunter saw Shawn with an arm over Finn who seemed so amazed at the match he'd just watched his uncle compete in.

"We need to go have you change." Stephanie instructed her husband.

"Do I have to?" Hunter asked and his wife raised an eyebrow.

"You promised that the promo can still happen no matter what happened in your match. Now go change or I'll just take Shawn out to the ring with me."

"What?" Shawn just began paying attention when hearing his name.

"Fine." Hunter sighed and walked down the hallway to the locker room.

He changed into his grey suit after a quick shower and saw his sons lounging around since Roman's match was the last one of mania. Soon it was time for the promo and Stephanie walked out at her husband's side to stand in the ring to begin talking. They had set a new record for the stadium with how many people are in attendance. Stephanie told the crowd how she had been at Wrestlemania 1 and now look how far they had come to be breaking so many walls down. Both Authority leaders sunk back into their roles as the bad guys and decided to kiss when they heard the Rock's music play for the promo to take an interesting turn afterwards. From the office, the three boys watched their dad get flipped by Ronda Rousey and then scare their mom with trapping her arm.

"Shit. Dad just got a beating from a girl." Seth's eyes were wide as they go.

All three had to go see their parents and also tease their dad a little bit on the fact he got thrown out of the ring by a girl. They arrived by the curtain to see their dad and mom talking to Ronda and Dwayne with smiles on their faces.

"That was so cool." Seth announced as Dean seemed to agree with his twin.

"Dad, you got taken down by a girl." Roman laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah." Hunter knew his sons would find this hilarious.

"Thanks for the experience Dwyane." Ronda told him before she walked away.

"So was that all planned?" Dean asked.

"No, but we thought maybe it would be great once Dwyane brought Ronda over the barricade." Stephanie told them.

The boys stood with smiles until suddenly Dean's wrist was snatched and a tiny cut was made on his hand. Some of his blood slid off to land on Bray's hand as the bearded man smirked at what he just done.

"Thank you for the guaranteed win." Bray laughed as he headed for the entrance.

"Get back here!" Hunter snapped about to go after Wyatt when he noticed Dean smirking.

"Not going to happen." Dean ran a hand through his hair to reveal that he was actually Seth.

"I love being a twin." the actual Dean that had disguised himself as Seth said.

"Looks like Wyatt has gotten very predictable." Roman threw his arms over the twins.

"You boys are geniuses." Dwayne laughed at the trick they pulled.

"We know." the twins said together.

"Now I have to finish getting ready for my match." Roman began heading back to the locker room.

Seth and Dean decided to go for a walk around with Finn when they caught sight of Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton talking by a crate. A minute later, Renee walked over to ask if she could interview Randy on his win over Seth earlier. The viper agreed as Jeff moved to be out of view when some questions on the match came from the girl. She noticed Dean not far away and wished to talk with him since ever since rumble had been so distant with her. Only time he would talk to her was over the phone as he told her it was safe for her if they had no contact for a little bit. When Randy suddenly pulled her to the floor, she saw a man with slime dripping out of his mind only a few feet away. She rushed away in fear as Randy got back to his feet to see where Jeff was.

"Wyatt wants me to deal with the little spawn." the man said as his eyes went on Jeff.

"You'll have to go through me." Randy told him as his eyes changed to viper ones.

"No problem."

A lunge was made at Randy that the apex predator countered with a forearm that had slime man stumbling and he went to use an RKO. Only slime man slipped away to slam him into the floor hard and Randy realized he had fast reflexives too. Slime man gave a smirk to Orton before slamming a kick in Randy's midsection to send him sliding across the floor.

"Big mistake." Jeff's eyes changed to white as the shadows grew.

Lightning began striking down around slime man, but he didn't seem worried about them. In a split second, he tackled Jeff to the floor and then saw the red and black dyed hair men shove him off. Jeff slipped into a shadow to connect strikes where he stepped out before going back in. An annoyed look went on slime man's face and he turned quick to spit slime right into Jeff's face who reached to get it off. Only he received a strong big boot to his chest that had him slamming back into a wall and then on the floor.

"Jeff!" Randy shouted in worry.

He rushed to his feet to try getting to Jeff for his arm to be grabbed and slammed right into a stack of metal folding chairs. Dazed from the collision, he laid on the crumbled stack as Jeff tried to get the slime off his face to do that and then get his head smashed into the wall leaving him collapsing on the floor out of it. Watching this whole thing was the twins and their cousin with total shock at how easily the man took out two skilled wrestlers. A scream of fear had Dean turning to see Renee trapped between a corner and the slime man.

"I want to hear you scream louder." slime man told the girl.

Not liking that the man was going to hurt Renee, Dean felt something snap in him and he focused on the man. Pained cries left the man as he gripped his head to fall on his knees and slime man looked at Dean who took a protective stance between him and Renee. The girl was amazed at what Dean was doing and she saw him reach behind for her with a hand. She quickly took for him to pull her against his chest as the slime man attempted to get off his knees.

"Hold on." Dean instructed.

Suddenly Finn teleported to them to grab both and teleport them to a safe distance as Seth rushed forward to land a superkick to slime man's face. It got the man on his back and Dean rushed to his brother for him to grip the man by the shirt to set up for dirty deeds. Though slime man still seemed to have some fight and got out of the move to turn right into a pele kick from a just teleported Finn. Now was the chance the twins needed and they together on opposite sides of the man did a curb stomp to smash his face into the hard floor. The man laid on the floor unconscious as Dean rushed back to Renee who looked shaken up and then hugged the boy tight. Seth hid his smirk at Dean looking a hero to Renee and he went over to Randy to check on him.

"Randy, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Jeff?"

"On the floor holding his face." Finn answered.

Rushing to Jeff's side, Randy set a hand on his face to see if he was hurt in any serious way. The viper was relieved that he wasn't and pulled him close into a hug from how relieved he was. After the two disappeared into the shadows leaving the four teens alone in the hallway and Renee looked Dean in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. You should haven't gotten dragged into-"

Dean got cut off by Renee pulling him into a kiss that he had fear since discovering his powers of memory transfer. His worst fear was to pass on a painful memory to her and cause her that pain she didn't deserve. Only he was too focused on feeling her relief and love for him to worry on his powers. Any memories he did receive were filed away in the back of his mind and he began kissing the girl again with no care at all. Seth and Finn rolled their eyes at the two as they then got brushes of Dean's emotions in their minds. They knew he was doing that on purpose and both left either bolting or teleporting, but somehow they ended up again in the women's bathroom stall.

After Undertaker beat Wyatt, it was time for the final match of mania that was Reigns vs Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Roman would enter first and he came down the stairs with his mind focus on doing what he has to with getting the belt off of Brock Lesnar. He got in the ring knowing he could do this as long as remember his family was with him through this match. Lightly tapping his fist on the mat, Roman listened to the fireworks go off above him. Then Brock Lesnar came out and the faint feeling from memory of needles in his spine came like anytime he was near the beast incarnate. He could never forget that feeling and knew it was because of the two men coming to the ring that it even happened for him to always remember. As the oldest brother, it had been Roman's job to protect his younger brothers and these two men made him unable to do that with their serum that they injected into the boy's back so many times. Not trusting that Heyman wouldn't attempt to inject him in the back, Roman had his vest padded to protect his spine. Roman couldn't look at his grandparents since he knew their worried faces would just fuel his anger and risk him losing control or forgetting what his dad taught him. He's happy to have them here, but also afraid for them to see him possibly fail. Silence was in Roman's head that was both strange and comforting in the fact his brothers were leaving him to this alone to his thoughts.

"Ready to fail pup." Brock whispered that Roman just ignored.

The bell rang and Roman wanted to be who struck first so he rushed at the beast to land hits as Lesnar tried to grab him around the middle. Like his dad had said, Brock would absorb his strength filled strikes and he did to start carrying the boy easily towards a corner that he slammed him back first into.  
"Your daddy got lucky with his win. You aren't going to be." Brock warned.

When Lesnar german suplexed Roman, the boy knew he had to just let himself absorb it and keep going in the match. Only Roman took it for him to be able to cut Lesnar so the man bleed just like they wanted to make Dean for power.  
"How does it feel to bleed?" Roman asked in a low protective voice.  
"Sharpened your claws, pup." Brock shot back before delivering an F-5 to the boy.

As the boy laid on the mat, Brock wiped some blood off to realize how this pup was trying to make him pay. He would have laughed at Roman being so naïve in thinking that making the beast bleed would get in his head. Not going to happen Brock thought as he watched the boy struggle to get back to his feet. Roman took every knee and punch the beast hit him with as he made himself absorb it. Thrown around the ring was Roman as Brock seemed to enjoy causing the boy pain after what him, his brothers, and their father cost Heyman and him. A shake came over Roman as he felt like needles were in his spine after catching a glimpse of one in Heyman's jacket pocket. Knowing what Heyman had planned made something snap in Roman and he struck back with elbows to get some distance between himself and Brock. Only the boy had thrown strikes for a short time before given a third german suplex of the match.

"Can you hear your brothers' screams?" Brock asked the downed boy. "They screamed for you to save them once as I remember. Daddy isn't going to save you this time."

"I don't need his saving." Roman laughed with a smile aimed at the man.

More strikes were given to Roman that he took and could see Heyman watching with his hands near the needle's hiding spot. After throwing Roman around more, Brock realized the boy had somehow caught him to make him bleed more. He wondered if making him bleed was Roman's plan, but it doesn't matter how much blood comes from him since he won't have the boy walk out with the championship.

"Maybe I should break your ribs like your little brother had done to me." Brock suggested before slamming a knee into the boy's midsection producing a sharp cry of pain.

At one point sounds of shock and fear came from the crowd as Roman slammed back first on the apron and laid on his front on the padded floor. He was hurting so bad, but couldn't give up after everything he'd been put through by Lesnar and Heyman. Silence was still in his mind having not heard a word from his brothers. Getting to his knees as Brock got out of the ring, Roman saw the trickle of blood leaving the man's mouth. Proud that he'd caused that to the beast, Roman waited for the next strike that he knows is coming.

"You are nothing, but a pup whose power shall be mine." Brock degraded the boy.

Tasting his own blood in his mouth after a few more suplexes, Roman knew Heyman wished it was Dean's blood so it would give him and Brock their wanted power. Only Roman kicked out after an F-5 that was second one given to the boy during the match and Heyman couldn't believe it. When they first had saw the three boys years ago with their parents, Paul knew right away these were the reborn hounds of justice. The three had the powers that will cause pain and destruction with just little effort needed by them. Brock removed his gloves since he wanted to make the boy feel his knuckles with every punch and see if he'll laugh after he makes his whole face be covered in his blood. A slap sounded after connected with Roman's cheek and the boy opened his mouth to push away the stinging pain it caused. Roman just kept smiling and laughing even though Brock was slapping him around. Suplexes were repeatedly given to Roman along with a third F-5, but still Brock couldn't pin the boy. Brock was going to slam Roman's face into the ring post for the boy to reserve and make it happen to the man instead.

"Brock?" Paul was in shock at the fact Roman was making Brock bleed even more.

Before the ten count, Brock got back in the ring as Roman watched the blood drip off the man from where he was on his knees. The boy knew this was his chance to show his full strength and why not to underestimate it.

"Every drop you drip is for each of my family you hurt. You son of a bitch." Roman whispered to Brock.

"My grandfather." Roman connected with a superman punch.

"No! Stop!" Paul ordered at the boy.

"My uncle." Roman hit the beast with a second superman punch.

"Brock." Paul looked very concerned and Brock avoided a third punch.

"You done yet?" Brock asked in Roman's ear.

"No." Roman snapped and got the man off him to give another superman punch.

A spear slammed into Brock. "That's for my mom."

"Stop it!" Paul still was trying to order the boy and watched a second spear slam into his client.

"My dad." Roman spat as he made the cover and Brock lifted his shoulder before three.

Roman went to a corner on a knee looking at his closed fist as he thought of his dad and him in the gym earlier training. It was the one thing that kept repeating over and over in his head against the faint memory of the needles. Only Roman failed to hit the punch an received another F-5 that had Roman laying on the mat.

"You'll never win the championship." Paul said to Roman.

"Plan B." was all Roman whispered with a smirk. 'Now!'

Seth's music began to play as Brock felt himself unable to move as the three hounds voices filled his head. He saw Seth rushing down the ramp with briefcase in hand and knew what was about to happen.

'You want our powers awakened again. Well, you now got them.' the three said as one with Roman and Seth having their eyes change to deep sky blue. 'Believe that!'

The architect cashed in his briefcase as Dean kept Lesnar unable to move with his powers as he took had the change in eye color as his brothers. A curb stomp was given to Brock by Seth who used a little bit of speed to make it stronger, but the boy wasn't done giving his own payback to the beast. He went to give another curb stomp for Brock to catch him and Roman was right there with the save by using a spear. Seth delivered a curb stomp to his older brother after their deep sky blue colored eyes met for a split second.

"Thank you." Seth whispered to Roman as he covered him to win the title.

Backstage by the entrance, Dean fell to his knees with Finn keeping him from crashing face first on the ground as blood slid from his nose. He watched his twin celebrate in the ring over the fact he was now WWE World Heavyweight champion and they had given Brock a taste of their powers united. Once Seth got backstage, he was wrapped in a hug by his dad who was so proud of his sons on what they did.

"I'm so proud of you." Hunter whispered to his middle son. "All three of you."

Roman got backstage to just collapse to his knees as everything he took out in the ring finally hit him and Seth was at his side supporting him. A small, weak hug was given to Seth by his older brother as Dean moved to join in on the hug. The three looked at each other with deep sky blue eyes that signaled the unity they had created just then with working together to take down Lesnar. Stephanie put her arms around her husband as she watched her sons with as much proudness a mother could have after what they just done. Seeing that Roman couldn't get back to his feet, Hunter moved to help his oldest son stand and guided him towards the locker room where he could clean himself up. Behind them was Seth and Dean at their mom's sides who were talking about what could be next for them since now one had won the biggest title in the company. Though those things could be decided in the morning and the new champion quickly changed out of his gear into some pajamas as his brothers did the same. The Helmsleys walked slowly out to the car since the four guys were hit with the after effects of all their matches. Sliding into the very back seats of the SUV, the boys got themselves comfortable as their parents sat in the middle row of seats. The driver began the drive out of the parking lot and in minutes, Hunter and his sons were out cold from everything this Wrestlemania had brought for them and neither cared on what the future held as long as they stuck together like the close family they are.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. The Sequel Will Be The Shield Family & started hopefully next Monday.**


End file.
